The Judgement
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: [Up Chapter 17] Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.akhirnya para Bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi kedua mata Sasuke kepada Naruto untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char : Naruto , FemShido(Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

* * *

 _ **Arc One : Dead End Tohka**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : A**_ _ **n Early and Meetings**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu fenomena aneh yang disebut "spacequake" menghancurkan pusat Eurasia, yang mengancam kehidupan 150 juta orang. Sejak itu, wabah spacequakes kecil selalu datang._

 _Spacequake adalah gempa luar angkasa , gempa ini disebabkan oleh kekuatan Spirits._ _Spirit adalah suatu bentuk kehidupan,atau lebih tepatnya sesosok manusia yang berbentuk layaknya gadis manusia biasa . Tidak ada yang tahu darimana mereka berasal ataupun apa alasan mereka berada didunia ini . Mereka juga diberkahi dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan salah satunya adalah memunculkan suatu distorsi ruang yang bisa menyebabkan gempa yang dapat membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah . Fenomena tersebut sering kita sebut sebagai_ _ **'**_ _ **Spacequake'**_ _._ _Keberadaan spirit sendiri hanya diketahui oleh pemerintah dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya dari masyarakat luas . Guna melenyapkan bencana-bencana yang disebabkan oleh para spirit,pemerintah berupaya keras mencari cara untuk melenyapkan ataupun menyegel spirit ._

 _Dan akhirnya ditemukanlah dua cara untuk menghadapi mereka,yang pertama adalah dengan menggunakan_ _'Realizer'_ _sebagai armor dan senjata untuk melawan spirit,yang biasa digunakan oleh AST (Anti Spirit Team),Tim khusus berisikan orang-orang terlatih yang bertugas untuk bertempur melawan spirit demi menjaga ketentraman . Dan cara untuk melawan spirit yang kedua dikembangkan oleh Ratatoskr,yaitu perusahaan pengembang Realizer lain seperti DEM . Berbeda dengan DEM yang menyuplai Realizer kepada AST untuk bertempur,_ _Ratatoskr menggunakan cara lain untuk menghadapi spirit._

 _Yaitu dengan mengajaknya berkencan,membuat Ia percaya padamu lalu menyegel kekuatannya._

 _ **Prolougue end**_

* * *

 **Naruto Pov**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di atas tanah yang menjadi medan perang dunia shinobi keempat. Namun ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang terikat pada sebuah tiang kayu dengan berbentuk salib. Lalu di hadapannya kini terdapat orang yang sangat disayanginya dan dicintainya Hyuuga Hinata. Dan di depannya ada sebuah wanita paruh baya yang benama Kaguya Otsusuki yang sedang menghunuskan sebuah pedang kearah leher Hinata

" ha..ha..ha…, hei Kyuubi No Gaki, lihatlah ini gadis yang kau cintai. Bukankah dia adalah orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Namun aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal yang pasti." ucap Kaguya.

' jleeeeb … jleeeeb … jleeeeb …' kini dihadapan Naruto tedapat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya meneteskan air mata pada orang yang dicintainya Hyuuga Hinata tertusuk katana tepat di jantungnya

"Hinataaaaaaaa….!" Teriak naruto.

" Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya , bahkan kau saat ini sudah tak berdaya,Kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian. Kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian, karena perdamaian hanyalah ilusi yang tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini." ucap Kaguya.

"Kau salah Kaguya, akan akan menciptakan perdamaian, aku memang tidak bisa menciptakan perdamaian di dunia shinobi tadi didunia ini aku akan mencipatakan perdamain" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Benarkah? Kalu begitu Apakah kau bisa melindung mereka berdua?" ucap Kaguya. Kini Kaguya mengangkat kembali katananya, sedangkan tepat di hadapannya terdapat dua orang yang membuatnya berada di dunia Minato dan Kushina

"Tunggu, hentikan Kaguya..! Jangan kau lakukan hal itu. ayah dan Ibuku!." teriak Naruto, kini air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi." , ucap Kaguya.

Lalu kemudian Kaguya mulai mengayunkan katananya dan 'Crassshh… Crasssshhh….'Kini kepala dari Minato dan Kushina telah terpenggal dan terpisah dari tubuhnya, kemudian menggelinding ke bawah kaki Naruto.

"Ayaaaah…., Ibuuuuu…." , ucap Naruto terbata. "Tidaaaaaaaak!" Teriak Naruto

Kringggggggg…..!

"Huaaahhhh..." pekikku

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku karena akibat suara alarm jam yang begitu memekakan telinga kedua telingaku . 'Mimpi itu lagi' ucapku dalam batin sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi tadi . Akupun menghela nafasku dan mengingat-ingat sejak kapan mimpi ini mulai menghiasi malam-malamku . Yah,sejak Kematian wanita yang aku cintai. Mimpi buruk itu selalu menghantuiku.

Ah ya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto saat ini aku berusia 17 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di Tengu city. Tidak besar memang, tapi cukup nyaman untuk kutinggali. Selain itu aku juga seorang pelajar di SMA Raizen di Tengu city. Yah sebenarnya aku sangat malas bersekolah kembali akan tetapi ada sebuah Alasan yang memaksa aku harus bersekolah. Yah pada waktu itu pada saat aku pertama tiba di Tengu city, aku malah terkena Razia Petugas sosial Tengu City. Karena aku berkeliaran diluar jam pelajaran sekolah. Sialnya lagi Mereka menceramahiku habis-habisan. Kerena Program Gratis wajib belajar 12 tahun di Tengu City. Akibatnya aku harus bersekolah kembali. Haahhh benar-benar merepotkan. Selain bersekolah aku juga Bekerja part time disebuah kedai ramen di Tengu city. yah aku bekerja tentunya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku disini.

Sudah 1 tahun aku tinggal disini sejak perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat diduniaku dulu. Lalu mengapa aku bisa disini mungkin akibat kegegalan perpindahan dimensi _Amenotetjikara_ milik mata _Rinnegan_ sahabatku. Saat itu aku hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah kematian Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis yang aku cintai sejak Invasi Pain kekonoha. Akan tetapi aku malah terdampar di dimensi aneh ini.

Sejak saat itu aku terdampar di Tengu city. Untung saja berkat cakra para Bijuu aku berhasil selamat dari _Riak Dimensi ruang dan waktu_ , kalau tidak mungkin saja aku sudah jadi partikel abu di _Dimensi ruang dan waktu_. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memiliki mata _Rinnegan Choku Tomoe_ dan _Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan_ sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke.

Pada waktu penyegelan Kaguya kami terkena serangan miliknya, akibat kedua mataku menjadi buta tapi untungnya Kaguya berhasil tersegel. Lalu keadaan Sasuke juga sangat buruk, dia sekarat akibat serangan terakhir milik Kaguya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberi kedua matanya kepadaku. Awalnya aku menolak, akan tetapi Sasuke bersikeras. Dia berkata kepadaku _"Dobe,kau harus menerima mataku. Jika tidak jiwaku akan menghantuimu selamanya. Lagipula mata ini tidak berguna jika dibawa ke alam sana"._

Pada akhirnya aku terpaksa menerima pemberian mata milik Sasuke. Berkat transplatasi mata miliknya aku bisa melihat kembali. Ajaibnya mataku bisa normal sediakala, aku masih bisa memiliki mata blue shaphire milikku. Kata Kurama sih berkat kemampuan khusus klan Uzumaki, mata milik sahabatku bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuhku bahkan sistem saraf matanya beradaptasi dengan sistem saraf tubuhku. Setelah aku mentransplantasi mata Sasuke, para bijuu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi 55% cakra mereka kepadaku agar aku bisa menggunakan nya untuk perjalanan dimensi ruang dan waktu. Yah walau aku sangat sedih Kurama tidak bisa ikut bersamaku, katanya jika salah satu mereka ikut bersamaku tentunya akan mengakibatkan ketidakseimbangan di masa lalu. Jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan Kurama. Setelah itu aku pun menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu milik Sasuke untuk ke masa lalu. Akan tetapi aku mengalami kegagalan perpindahan ruang dan waktu. Akibatnya aku malah terdampar di dimensi lain. Sebuah dimensi yang katanya sering terjadi Fenomena alam yang aneh yaitu **"** _ **Spacequake"**_ _._

Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong soal Spacequake,itu adalah fenomena dimana terjadi gempa diluar angkasa . Yang terjadi dari ketiadaan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang dihantamnya. Dan sampai saat ini belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Spacequake sendiri menurut catatan sejarah terakhir terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, beberapa bulan belakangan ini, terjadi serangkaian Spacequake .

Yah,walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi tetapkan akan berbahaya jika terjadi didaerah padat penduduk . Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam yang berada diatas meja belajar yang terletak disampingku . 'pukul 06.30 masih satu setengah jam lagi sekolah masuk' pikirku ketika melihat jam itu . perlahan kurenggangkan tubuhku,melepas semua rasa berat dan jemuh yang masih menempel padaku . mengambil handuk,akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual pagiku.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

* * *

 **Shiori Pov**

"haaaahhhhhhhh..."

Perasaan saat bangun tidur memang benar-benar yang terburuk.

Lagipula, ketika kau terbangun dan menemukan adikmu sedang semangat menari samba sambil menginjak-injak perut atau dada atau kepalamu, selain sekelompok orang-orang tertentu, siapapun tidak akan menyenanginya.

10 April xxxx, Senin.

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir libur musim semi, jadi hari ini masuk sekolah.

Sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, Aku berkata dengan suara yang direndah-rendahkan:

"Ahh, Kotori. Imoutoku yang lucu." Ucap aku

"Ohhhhh!?" gumam Kotori

Saat itulah dia akhirnya menyadari kalau aku sudah terbangun. Sang imouto dengan kaki yang masih menginjak perutku Kotori, membalikkan kepala sambil merapikan seragam SMP-nya.

Rambut panjangnya, terbagi menjadi dua ikatan, berayun-ayun, selagi dia memandangku lewat mata bundarnya yang sebesar biji ek.

Anehnya, meskipun dia baru saja tertangkap basah menginjak seseorang di pagi-pagi buta, ia tidak membalas dengan "Sial!" atau "Ah ketahuan!". Malah kelihatannya, dia terang-terangan terlihat gembira karena Aku telah bangun.

"Ada apa? Onee-chan yang lucu!" tanya Kotori

Kotori menjawab, tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk memindahkan kakinya.

Kalau kalian penasaran, sebenarnya menurutku ini tidak lucu.

"Eh, pergi dari atasku. Berat." ucap Aku

Kotori mengangguk dalam-dalam dan melompat dari tempat tidur.

Perut Shiori terkena hantaman seperti terpukul benturan tubuh.

"Gfhu!"

"Ahahaha, gouf! Itu kan _Mobile Suit_ tipe darah. Ahahahaha!" pekik Kotori

"..."

aku sambil terdiam menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya.

"Ahh! Hei~! Kenapa tidur lagi!?" teriak Kotori

Kotori mengeraskan suaranya, pelan-pelan menggeser-geser tubuh Shiori.

"Sepuluh menit lagi..."

"Gaak boleeh! Cepat bangun!"

Setelah duduk dan meringis karena rasa pusing setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, aku membuka mulutnya sambil mengerang.

"C-Cepat Lari..."

"Eh?" pekik Kotori

"... sebenarnya, aku sudah terjangkit 'Virus kalau aku tidak tidur selama 10 menit lagi aku akan menggelitiki imouto-ku tanpa ampun', nama lainnya. T-virus..."

"A-Apa!?"

Kotori sama terkejutnya dengan orang yang baru saja menemukan pesan rahasia dari alien.

"Lari... selagi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri..."

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan onee-chan!?" tanya Kotori

"Jangan khawatirkan aku... selagi kau aman-aman saja..."

"Gak mungkin! Onee-chan!" ucap Kotori

"Gaaaahh!" pekik aku

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik Kotori

Aku pun menyibak selimutku, dengan liar menggerakan kedua tangannya dan meraung, membuat Kotori kabur sambil berteriak ketakutan.

"... hah"

Sambil menghela nafas, ia menyelimuti dirinya lagi. Ia melihat jam, masih belum pukul enam.

"Masih jam segini sudah membangunkan..."

Saat aku menggerutu, ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

Pikirannya yang setengah tertidur perlahan-lahan tersadarkan, muncul ingatan dari malam sebelumnya.

Kedua orangtuanya telah berangkat melakukan perjalanan untuk keperluan bisnis kemarin.

Karena itulah aku untuk sementara bertanggung jawab atas urusan dapur, maka dari itu Aku, yang susah bangun tidur, meminta Kotori untuk membangunkannya.

"Ah..."

Yah aku merasa bersalah, seakan sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, aku pun terburu-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan menahan kantuk, Aku dengan lesu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Pada saat itu, cermin kecil yang tergantung di dinding menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang anak gadis dengan rambut biru sepanjang punggung dan poni yang hampir menutupi pandanganku, menjatuhkan pandangan bodoh pada Aku.

"..."

Berbarengan dengan penglihatannya yang semakin kabur, wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit menua. Sambil mengeluh, ia menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruang tamu.

"... huh?"

Pemandangan yang sedikit lain dari biasanya menyambutnya.

Meja kayu yang ada di tengah ruang tamu sekarang dimiringkan ke samping, seperti menjadi barikade. Di baliknya, terlihat kepala dengan _twin-tail_ yang sedikit gemetaran.

"..."

Melangkah diam-diam, Aku mendekati sisi meja.

Pastinya, Kotori sedang duduk di situ memeluk lututnya dan gemetar ketakutan.

"Graaaaahh!" teriak aku

"Kyaa! Kyaaaaaaa!" pekik Kotori

Saat Aku memegangi bahunya, Kotori meneriakkan pekikan putus-asa bersamaan dengan melemasnya kaki-tangannya.

"Tenang, tenang! Ini diriku yang biasa." ucapku

"Gyaaaa! Gyaa... ah? O-onee-chan?" pekik Kotori

"Yap, yap." Ujar aku

"Kamu... Gak seram lagi?" tanya Kotori

"Udah gak apa-apa sekarang. Aku, teman Kotori." Ucap Aku

"Oh, ohhhhhh." Gumam Kotori

Setelah Aku berbicara dengan nada lucu, wajah tegang Kotori perlahan-lahan rileks.

Bagaikan tupai rubah liar yang telah membuka hatinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan membuat sarapan sekarang."

Setelah melepas tangan Kotori dan berdiri, Aku menaruh meja kembali ke posisi asalnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Karena bekerja di perusahaan elektronik besar yang mereka bangun bersama, kedua orang tuaku sering bepergian dari rumah.

Pada saat-saat itulah, Aku selalu bertanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan makanan, jadi ia sudah terbiasa. Malah kenyataannya, aku yakin aku dapat menggunakan peralatan memasak lebih baik dari ibuku.

Ketika aku sedang mengambil beberapa telur dari kulkas, ia mendengar suara TV dari belakang. Sepertinya Kotori sudah menenangkan diri dan menyalakan TV.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Kotori punya kebiasaan harian, makan sambil menonton pojok horoskop atau ramalan.

Yah, kebanyakan acara ramalan biasanya muncul di akhir acara utama, dan tentu saja hanya spekulasi belaka. Setelah memeriksa seluruh _channel_ , Kotori mulai menonton sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah acara berita yang membosankan.

「—Pagi hari ini, di pinggiran Tenguu city—」

"Nn?"

Tidak sengaja ia mendengar isi acara berita yang biasanya tak berguna dan sekadar BGM saja, aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mataku. Alasannya sederhana. Dari suara jernih sang penyiar, ia mendengar nama jalan yang tidak asing.

"Nnn? Tempat itu lumayan dekat. Ada kejadian apa?"

Mencondongkan badan dari balik _counter_ , ia menyipitkan mata dan menatap TV. Di layar, tampil gambar jalan yang hancur bukan main.

Gedung-gedung dan jalanan telah kandas menjadi puing-puing. Kehancuran itu menyaingi benturan sebuah meteorit, atau bahkan serangan udara.

aku mengernyitkan alisnya, dan melepas nafas yang ditahannya lalu berkata:

"Ahhhh... _Spacequake_ ya."

Seakan sudah jenuh mendengarnya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

' _Gempa ruang_ _dan waktu_ _'_ mengacu pada fenomena berguncangnya sebuah daerah luas.

Itu adalah istilah umum yang diberikan pada letusan, gempa, kelenyapan, dan hal lainnya yang terjadi tanpa alasan jelas pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak pasti. Seperti halnya monster raksasa, menghancurkan jalanan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, fenomena-fenomena yang tidak masuk akal.

Peristiwa pertamanya terjadi sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu. Terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah Eurasia—daerah yang memuat banyak negara seperti Uni Soviet, Cina, dan Mongolia terhapus dalam satu malam.

Bagi generasi tingkatanku, hanya melihat gambar-gambar di _textbook_ saja sudah merasa risih. seakan-akan semua yang ada di permukaan tanah dikorek lepas, tanpa meninggalkan sisa apapun.

Korban jiwa tercatat sekitar 150 juta orang. Itu adalah bencana terbesar dan paling mematikan dalam sejarah manusia. dalam 6 bulan berikutnya, insiden-insiden serupa terjadi dengan skala yang lebih kecil di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Aku sih tidak dapat mengingat jumlah kejadian pastinya, tapi sekitar lima puluh kali.

Di pedaratan, kutub, samudera, bahkan di pulau-pulau kecil, kasus-kasus seperti itu sudah dikonfirmasi.

Tentu saja, Jepang bukan pengecualian.

Enam bulan setelah Bencana Langit Eurasia itu, daerah dari Tokyo bagian Selatan sampai Perfektur Kanagawa telah berubah menjadi lingkaran daratan hangus, seolah dihilangkan dengan sebuah penghapus.

Benar—termasuk daerah yang aku tinggali sekarang.

"Tapi dulu sempat berhenti terjadi untuk sementara, kan? Kenapa jumlah kejadiannya bertambah lagi?" tanya ku

"Akupun mau tahu..." gumam Kotori

Pada pertanyaanku, Kotori, masih menatap TV, memiringkan kepala.

Setelah kejadian di Kanto Selatan sebelumnya, _spacequake_ sempat tidak terdeteksi untuk sementara.

Akan tetapi, lima tahun lalu, dimulai dari pinggiran Kota Tenguu yang baru dibangun ulang, fenomena misterius ini kembali bermunculan di sana-sini.

Tambah lagi, kebanyakannya terjadi—di Jepang.

Tentu saja manusia tidak duduk diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun selama selang dua puluh lima tahun itu.

Dimulai tiga puluh tahun lalu dari daerah-daerah yang telah selesai dibangun ulang, _shelter_ bawah tanah telah tersebar dengan laju yang luar biasa cepat.

Bersamaan dengan adanya kemampuan untuk mengamati pertanda akan terjadinya _spacequake_ , sebuah tim penanggulangan bencana dari Pasukan Bela Diri yang berlisensi telah terbentuk.

Tujuan mereka adalah untuk bepergian ke daerah-daerah bencana dan membangun kembali fasilitas dan jalan-jalan yang hancur, tapi cara kerja mereka hanya dapat dijelaskan sebagai sihir.

Bagaimanapun juga, jalan-jalan yang hancur lebur, dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat, dapat dipulihkan seperti keadaannya semula.

Pekerjaan mereka digolongkan sebagai _Top Secret_ sehingga tidak ada informasi yang disebarkan ke publik, namun ketika kau melihat gedung runtuh dibetulkan hanya dalam satu malam, mau tak mau kau akan merasa seperti baru melihat trik sulap.

Akan tetapi, biarpun perbaikan tersebut dapat terselesaikan dengan sangat cepat, bukan berarti bahaya yang ditimbulkan _spacequake_ itu kecil.

"Bukankah kelihatannya di daerah sekitar sini banyak terjadi _spacequake_? Terutama tahun lalu." tanyaku

"... hmm, kelihatannya begitu, huh. Mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat..."

Kotori bergumam, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lengan sofa.

"Terlalu cepat? Apa yang terlalu cepat?" tanyaku

"Nnn..., gak kenapa-kenap kok ahaha." Jawab Kotori

Kali ini Dirikulah yang memiringkan kepalaku

Bukan karena apa yang Kotori katakan, namun karena setengah kalimatnya terdengar sedikit tidak jelas.

"..."

Diam-diam, ia memutari _counter_ , dan berjalan menuju sisi sofa yang disandari Kotori.

Mungkin Kotori telah menyadarinya, selagi Aku mendekat, dia perlahan-lahan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kotori, coba lihat ke arah sini sebentar."

"..."

"*Tei!*

"Guhh!"

Kotori memegangi kepala dengan tangannya, dan berbalik tersentak. Suara yang aneh terdengar dari dalam mulutnya.

Melihat apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya seperti yang ia kira, aku hanya mengeluh pendek, "Sudah kuduga".

Meskipun saat itu tepat sebelum sarapan, Kotori sudah menikmati permen favoritnya, Chupa Chups, di mulutnya.

"Hey! Aku sudah bilang kan jangan buka permen sebelum makan?" ucap aku sambil memperingati Kotori

"NNNnnn! NNNnnnnn!"

Ia berusaha merebut permennya dengan menarik stiknya, ia lihat Kotori mencoba melawan sambil memasang muka masam.

Wajahku menegang sambil melihat-lihat tempat yang harus ia pukul, karena ia sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ingin memukul orang dengan wajah semanis itu.

"... benar-benar deh. Sebaiknya kau habiskan sarapanmu!"

Pada akhirnya Akulah yang mengalah. Ia mengelus kepala Kotori, dan kembali ke dapur.

"Ohh! Aku sayang Onee-chan!"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan ayunan tangan dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"... kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini upacara pembukaan SMP-mu, kan?"

"Yap betul"

"Berarti kau pulang saat makan siang, ya... Kotori, kau minta apa untuk makan siang?"

Setelah Kotori berpikir sejenak "Hmmmm", ia menggelengkan kepala, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri.

" _Deluxe Kids Plate_!"

Itu adalah nama menu makan siang untuk anak-anak yang ditawarkan di restoran keluarga dekat situ.

Aku pun menegakkan badan, dan setelah itu, menunduk menyesal.

"Toko ini tidak menyediakan itu."

"Ehh~"

Sambil menghisap lolipop, Kotori menyahut dengan suara kecewa. Aku hanya mengeluh keras-keras lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya sudah lah, kesempatan ini cuma sekali-kali saja jadi ayo kita makan siang di luar."

"OHHHH! Benarkah!?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di restoran keluarga yang biasa sepulang sekolah."

Aku berkata, dan Kotori mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Jangan menarik kata-katamu! Janji! Kamu harus ada disana meskipun ada gempa bumi atau kebakaran atau terjadi _spacequake_ atau bahkan kalau restoran itu diduduki teroris!"

"Tidak. Kalau ada teroris di sana kita tidak bisa makan." Ucap Aku

"Kamu harus ada di sana!" pekik Kotori

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Ucap aku

Mendengar Aku mengatakan hal itu, Kotori dengan bersemangat mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil berteriak "Whoooo~"

Aku bahkan tidak pikir-pikir lagi apakah ia terlalu royal atau tidak. Yah, untuk hari ini saja.

Dari malam ini kedepannya mereka harus menyantap makanan di rumah untuk sementara, tapi hari ini adalah perayaan pembuka untuk mereka berdua. Berfoya-foya sedikit seharusnya tidak masalah.

Yah, lagipula menu _lunch_ anak-anak seharga 780 yen tidak bisa dibilang foya-foya juga.

"Nnnnn..."

Aku sedikit meregangkan badannya, dan membuka jendela kecil di dapur.

Langit sudah cerah. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

 **Shiori pov end**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang jabrik terlihat berjalan dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Bukan karena tanpa alas an Ia melakukannya, mengingat minggu ini baru memasuki musim semi, dan hawa dingin masih menyelimuti daerah Tengu, hal yang wajarkan untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Ia menggunakan seragam khas SMU Raizen yang disertai dengan blazernya. Di genggamannya terlihat tas yang Nampaknya berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

"Huaahhhh harusnya aku membawa syalku saja" gumam Naruto

Naruto terus berjalan gontai tanpa semangat kehidupan, orang-orang pun hanya melihat ia bagaikan sebuah pepatah kuno _'Hidup segan mati pun tak mau'_ . ck dasar Naruto benar-benar pemalas.

Ditengah perjalanan. Tampak dua gadis di arah perempatan kiri jalanan, mereka pun menyebrang menuju arah Naruto. Gadis pertama memiliki rambut biru sepanjang punggu dan tergerai bebas. Yah dia bernama Itsuka Shiori dan gadis kedua lebih muda, memiliki rambut merah panjang dan diikat dengan pola Twin tail. Yah dialah Itsuka Kotori.

"Ohayou Naru" ucap Shiori

"Huaahhhh.. Ohayou Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada malasnya

Sedangkan Shiori dan Kotori hanya jawdrop melihat Naruto bagaikan orang tak punya Kehidupan.

"Hei semangatlah sedikit Naru. Hari ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ditahun kedua" ucap Shiori menyemangati Naruto

"Hahhh kamu tahu sendiri Shiori-chan. Kalau aku terpaksa bersekolah, kamu juga tahukan dengan program gratis belajar 12 tahun itu memaksaku untuk belajar lagi. Hah benar-benar merepotkan" ucap Naruto

Lagi-lagi sikap pemalas Naruto membuat kedua Itsuka bersaudara itu jawdrop ditempat.

' _Orang ini benar-benar tak punya semangat kehidupan'_ pikir Shiori dan Kotori

"hmm lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu Shiori-chan, kudengar hari ini pertama kalinya adikmu juga masuk SMP?" tanya Naruto

"hehehe begitulah Naru, hari ini adikku pertama kalinya masuk sekolah" ucap Shiori

Naruto, Shiori dan Kotori terus berbincang didalam perjalan mereka, suasana begitu hangat diantara mereka, Naruto terkadang selalu bertingkah konyol saat berinteraksi dengan kedua Itsuka bersaudar itu membuat mereka tertawa begitu lepas. tak terasa waktu pun menunjukan pukul 07.45 yang artinya sekolah akan masuk 15 menit kemudian.

"Onee-chan ingat janji kita tadi pagi yah, walau ada Spacequake Onee-chan harus datang okey" ucap Kotori

"yah yah, Imoutoku yang manis Onee-chan janji kok" ucap Shiori sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu

"yah sudah Kotori pergi dulu yah, Ja nee Onee-chan, Onii-san" ucap Kotori berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Shiori untuk pergi menuju sekolahnya

"yah hati-hati" ucap kompak Shiori dan Naruto.

Kotori pun menghilang di arah yang berbeda. Yah bisa dibilang arah sekolah kotori berbeda dengan SMA raizer jadi pada akhirnya mereka pun berpisah

"Nee, Shiori-chan apa nanti kita akan sekelas yah?" tanya Naruto

"aku sih gak tahu, itu sih terserah sekolah sih. hehehe tapi kalau kita gak sekelaskan, kita masih masih bisa berjumpa Naru, kan kita satu sekolah" ucap Shiori

"oh yah hehehehe aku lupa" ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"Hmm tapi mungkin aku sih merasa lebih beruntung kalau aku bisa sekelas dengan gadis manis sepertimu Shiori-chan, hehehehe" gumam Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Shiori hanya merona merah karena dirinya dipanggil gadis manis oleh teman akrabnya itu, sedangkan Naruto melihat Shiori merona merah hanya bereaksi bagaikan laki-laki yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya

' _Kyaa dia bilang lebih beruntung sekelas dengan gadis manis sepertiku.'_ Ucap batin Shiori

"Hoi, Shiori-chan kenapa kamu melamun?" tegur Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Shiori, setelah ditegur Naruto, Shiori tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya itu

"Ah..., tidak-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok" ucap gugup Shiori sambil menujukan muka memerah

Naruto memperhatikan muka Shiori yang memerah itu. 'apa dia sakit yah' pikir Naruto. Kemudian dia pun menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Shiori

"Eh" pekik Shiori melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyentuh dahinya itu.

"tidak panas, Shiori-chan apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kembali sambil melepaskan sentuhannya didahi Shiori

"Ah, anu aku tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Shiori dengan nada gugup dan kaku

"Ah baguslah, aku sempat Khawatir denganmu Shiori-chan, tadi kamu tiba-tiba melamun terus wajahmu malah memerah, yah tadi aku pikir kamu terkena demam hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Eh. Benar Naru, aku tidak sakit kok" ucap Shiori yang masih gugup

Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba memegang pundak Shiori, kedua wajah itu kemudian bertemu dalam satu arah, mata blue Shapire itu bertemu dengan mata permata berwarna coklat itu, sontak suasana itu membuat Shiori gugup bukan main

"Nee, Shiori-chan. Kamu harus lebih berhati-hati yah, kamu tahu didekat daerah tempat tinggalmu sekarang banyak terjadi Spacequake, aku takut kamu malah terluka nantinya" ucap Naruto

' _eh Naru betul-betul khawatir kepadaku, oh Kami-sama aku sangat bersyukur sekali'_ ucap batin Shiori

"Shiori-chan, Shiori-chan, hey shiori-chan" tegur Naruto sambil menggoyangkan bahu Shiori

Shiori pun sadar dari lamunannya itu "eh, iah-iah aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati kok" ucap Shiori

"Bagus kalau begitu, sebagai teman aku sangat Khawatir kalau kamu terluka jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik yah oke" ucap Naruto

' _eh sebagai teman yah, aku pikir kamu mengucapkan itu lebih dari teman,padahal aku sangat ingin kamu itu bisa menjadi lebih dari teman untukku Naru'_ ucap batin Shiori sedih mendengar kata teman

Shiori begitu sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto yang hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman padahal dirinya begitu mencintai Naruto sejak mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di masa Orientasi siswa, atau bisa dibilang Shiori jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Naruto, disaat dia pernah menolongnya dari hukuman para murid senior pada saat masa Orientasi siswa.

' _Aku gak boleh menyerah, aku masih bisa berjuang mendapatkan cinta Naru'_ ucap batin Shiori menyemangati dirinya untuk lebih berusaha keras menggapai cintanya itu

"Ah, iah aku janji kok Naru" ucap Shiori sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi dari teman akrabnya itu.

"bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita harus lebih cepat melangkah sebentar lagi waktunya masuk sekolah" ucap Naruto

"ah yah ayo Naru" ucap Shiori

* * *

Skip Time

 ** _Raizen Senior High School_**

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai disekolah tercinta mereka SMA Raizen, naruto dan Shiori kemudian melihat papan penguguman untuk melihat dimana mereka mendapatkan kelas untuk tahun kedua. Shiori sangat antusias melihat nama-nama siswa dipapan pengumaman itu, sambil berharap ia bisa sekelas dengan Naruto tentunya. Dan binggo akhirnya harapan nya terkabul. Rupanya dirinya satu kelas dengan Naruto di kelas 11-4

"yatta, kita sekelas Naru" pekik Shiori

"ah,yah benar kita sekelas" ucap Naruto

"ayo Naru, kita pergi kekelas kita" ucap Shiori sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan melangkah dengan terburu-buru tentunya, akibat Naruto hampir saja kehilangan kesimbangannya karena melangkah terburu-buru

"hei-hei Shiori-chan bisa pelan-pelan dikit, aku hampir saja terjatuh tahu" gerutu Naruto

"Mou kalau kita santai sepertimu yang ada kita malah terlambat" ucap Shiori sambil menggembungkan pipinya

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Shiori, dirinya begitu gemas melihat wajah Shiori

"eh apa ada yang lucu Naru?" tanya Shiori melihat reaksi Naruto

"tidak, tidak Cuma wajahmu itu kalau seperti tadi begitu menggemaskan tahu, rasanya pengen sekali mencubit wajahmu tadi hehehe" ujar Naruto

"Mou Naru, jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini" gerutu Shiori sambil meninggalkan Naruto

"eh tunggu, Shiori-chan.., yah dia malah pergi" ucap Naruto sambil meratapi nasibnya ditinggal pergi begitu saja

* * *

Skip time

Dan sampailah mereka di SMU Raizen, sekolah tercinta mereka . Merekapun masuk dan menuju kelas mereka, kelas 11-4.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang Berbeda. Naruto dengan senyum sehangat mataharinya, dan Shiori dengan senyum manisnya.

Beberapa orang tampak membalas, dan beberapa yang lain tampaknya tidak mendengar karena sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Berjalan menuju mejanya, dan melatakkan tasnya diatas meja, Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursinya, datanglah salah seorang sahabatnya. Orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam dan sebuah jambul diatas kepalanya. Yah dia bernama Tonomachi

"Yo, Naruto, sepertinya kita ditakdirkan satu kelas lagi" ucap Tonomachi

"ah yah begitulah" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

"jadi bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Tonomachi

"yah begitulah, aku Cuma menghabiskan waktuku dengan bekerja part time selama liburan" ucap Naruto

"Hooo, terus bagaimana dengan Shiori-chan, apa kamu tidak berkencan dengan nya selama liburan sekolah?" tanya selidik Tonomachi

"Hoi, apa maksudmu dengan kencan hah!, sudah kubilang berapa kali pun aku tak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan itu, lagi pula aku dan Shiori-chan hanya berteman saja" ucap Naruto

"Hooo begitukah?" tanya Tonomachi

"yah begitulah" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

Crinnggggg

Tiba-tiba suara aneh itu mengganggu obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu, rupanya suara smartphone milik Tonomachi

"oh maaf Naruto, ini dari pacarku" ujar Tonomachi

"Hooo, sejak kapan kau punya pacar Tonomachi?" tanya selidik Naruto

"jangan salah aku sudah sejak lama punya pacar, tidak sepertimu yang dirumorkan tidak memiliki rasa suka terhadap gadis" ujar Tonomachi

"Hoi, apa maksudmu tadi, aku masih normalah...!, lagi pula bukan nya aku tidak ingin punya kekasih, akan tetapi yang namanya kekasih itu merepotkan kau tahu itu kan" bantah Naruto

"ah yah sudah, Naruto perkenalkan inilah pacarku" ucap Tonomachi sambil menunjukan sebuah aplikasi Gagle miliknya ( Gagle: aplikasi pacar virtual dalam sebuah smartphone)

"Hah kau ini masa berpacaran dengan gadis virtual, ck ada-ada saja kau ini " ujar Naruto

"heh jangan salah Naruto, di aplikasi ini kita diajarkan yang namanya kencan, menggombal cewe, dan cara berinteraksi yang baik dengan cewek, aplikasi ini bahkan lebih baik dari penduan buku kencan" ujar Tonomachi

"Hah yah yah, kau dan aplikasi bodohmu itu" ujar Naruto dengan nada malas

Ditengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba ada suara gadis yang memanggil Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto kah?" tanya sesosok gadis itu

"Huh...?" pekik Naruto

Ia tidak mengenali suara itu. Penasaran, iapun berbalik.

Seorang gadis yang ramping berdiri di sana. gadis itu memiliki rambut yang pas mencapai bahu serta wajah seperti boneka. mungkin tidak ada orang yang lebih cocok dengan deskripsi _'seperti boneka'_ selain dirinya.

Meski dia terlihat berwibawa layaknya makhluk buatan yang dibuat sedemikian tepatnya, pada saat yang sama, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Eh...?" pekik Naruto

Naruto kemudian melirik-lirik ke sekelilingnya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"... aku?" ucap Naruto

Ia tidak menemukan Uzumaki Naruto yang lain di sekitarnya, jadi ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya." Ucap datar gadis itu

Tanpa ada emosi tertentu, gadis itu langsung menjawab, sedikit mengangguk ke arah Naruto.

"Ke, kenapa kau tahu namaku...?"

Naruto bertanya, dan gadis tersebut, seraya bingung, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak ingat?"

"... um." ucap aku sambil mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu

"Oh." Ucap Gadis itu

Naruto dengan ragu-ragu menjawab, dan gadis tersebut, kelihatannya sangat kecewa, memberikan komentar pendek dan berjalan ke arah bangku di dekat jendela.

Setelah itu, dia duduk di bangku tersebut, mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku petunjuk teknis yang tebal, dan mulai membaca.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto menggaruk wajahnya dan memberengut.

Bagaimana Naruto tidak mengenali gadis itu coba, dirinya merasa tidak pernah berjumpa dengan gadis misterius itu.

"Hei Tonomachi, siapa dia sebenarnya ?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik ke arah Tonomachi

"Hei masa kau tidak tahu Naruto, dia itu si super jenius, Tobiichi Origami" ucap Tonomachi

"Are,Tobiichi Origami?" gumam Naruto

"hah kau ini mangkanya sekali-kali update info dong , Tobiichi Origami si superjenuis dia termasuk tipe gadis yang sangat ingin aku kencani, lalu soal kepintarannya memang diatas rata-rata dari jenius bahkan pada waktu Ujian nasional tingkat SMP dirinya pernah mendapatkan peringkat 1 se nasional" jelas Tonomachi

"Huh, kenapa dirinya bisa masuk kesini?" tanya Naruto

Tonomachi hanya mengernyitkan bahunya seakan-akan dirinya menjawab _'aku tidak tahu'_ begitulah isyaratnya

Obrolan merekapun berlanjut dengan diringi canda dan tawa sampai guru yang mengajar tiba untuk melakukan tugasnya. Merekapun kembali kemejanya masing-masing.

Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diberikan oleh gurunya. Ia menghela nafas, Ia bukan hanya memikirkan mimpi buruknya yang semalam itu akan tetapi ia juga tengah memikirkan nasib Dunia shinobi setelah dirinya meninggalkan Dunia itu. Tak terasa jam pelajaran dari Tamae-sensei sudah usai. Dan selanjutnya adalah pelajaran dari Sakumo-sensei, guru mesum dan tukang terlambat yang mengajar sejarah. Bagaimana tidak mesum, Ia dengan santainya membaca Icha-Icha Paradise, yang sudah dinobatkan sebagai buku termesum sepanjang masa didepan umum.

Dan jangan lupakan sifat telat waktunya itu yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dua jam setelah bel masuk pelajarannya, dia baru akan masuk kekelas, dan alasannya terlambat juga selalu tidak logis, seperti _'Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'_ atau _'Maaf tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku jadi aku harus memutar untuk menghindari kesialan'_. Dirinya heran, mengapa guru berambut uban jabrik itu masih berada disekolah ini, dirinya juga berpikir masih ada juga reinkarnasi gurunya di team 7 dahulu yaitu Hatake Kakashi dan dirinya juga bepikir kenapa Sakumo sensei tidak pernah mendapat surat peringatan atau bahkan dipecat. Dan seperti yang diduga, guru itu telat selama 2 jam dan pada akhirnya murid-murid sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri termasuk dirinya yang kembali merenung sembari menerawang keluar jendela.

Tak terasa waktu pelajaran habis, kini waktunya para murid untuk pulang kerumah

"Yo, Shiori-chan, kita pulang bareng yuuk" ajak Naruto

"Ah gomen Naru, aku sudah janji sama adikku untuk makan siang bersamanya" ujar Shiori

"Ah, yah gak apa" ujar Naruto

"kalau begitu aku..." ucapan Shiori tiba-tiba terputus setelah terdengar suara

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—

"Huh!?" gumam Naruto dan Shiori

Jendela-jendela di ruangan kelas bergemeretak diiringi suara sirene yang tidak enak didengar yang bergaung di seluruh jalanan.

"Apa-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya murid-murid dikelas

Naruto kemudian membuka jendela dan melihat keluar. Dikejutkan oleh bunyi sirene tersebut, burung-burung gagak yang tak terhitung jumlahnya terbang ke langit.

Murid-murid yang tinggal di ruangan kelas semuanya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap, dengan mata terbelalak.

Mengikuti sirene tersebut, suara mekanis yang memiliki jeda setelah setiap kata, mungkin agar lebih mudah dimengerti, berbunyi.

" _Ini bukan, latihan. Ini bukan, latihan. Gempa pendahulu, telah terdeteksi. Diperkirakan, terjadinya,_ _Spacequake_ _. Penduduk sekitar, harap bergerak, ke_ _shelter_ _terdekat, secepatnya. Diulang kembali—"_ ucap suara mekanik Sirine pringatan Spacequake

Seketika itu, ruangan yang diam membatu terisi dengan suara terkejut para murid.

 _Peringatan_ _Spacequake_ _._

Dugaan mereka semua telah dipastikan.

"Minna-san, cepat pergi keruang evakuasi, tanda sirine peringatan Spacequake sudah berbunyi" ucap Tamae-sensei memberi instruksi kepada muridnya agar menuju ruang Evakuasi

"Ayo cepat kita pergi keruang evakuasi Shiori-chan" ajak Naruto sambil menggemgam tangan Shiori

"eh tunggu Naru" ucap Shiori

* * *

 **Diruang Shelter**

Perasaan tidak enak pun menyelimuti benak Shiori, dirinya bertanya apa adiknya akan baik-baik saja, apa dia akan pergi menuju ruang evakuasi, apa adiknya sudah aman disana. Semua itu masih menggelayuti benak pikiran Shiori tentunya

' _aku tidak boleh khawatir, setidaknya Kotori pasti berlindung dari Spacequake, tapi aku masih tetap saja khawatir, sebaiknya aku memastikannya dulu'_ ucap batin Shiori

Dan kemudian, Shiori mengingat sesuatu, mencari-cari di kantongnya dan mengambil _handphone_ -nya. sambil menghindari pertanyaan tersebut, ia memilih nama _'Itsuka Kotori'_ dari _call history_ dan menghubunginya.

Namun—tidak tersambung. Setiap kali ia mencoba, hasilnya sama saja.

' _.. sial. Apa dia berhasil evakuasi?'_ pikir Shiori

Kalau dia masih belum meninggalkan sekolah mungkin akan baik-baik saja. masalahnya bisa jadi dia sudah meninggalkan sekolah dan sedang berangkat menuju restoran keluarga.

Sebenarnya, pasti ada _shelter_ umum di dekatnya, jadi seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah... tapi untuk alasan tertentu Shiori tidak dapat mengabaikan firasat buruknya.

Entah mengapa dalam benaknya tiba-tiba muncul bayangan sosok Kotori yang sedang menunggu Shidou seperti anak anjing penurut, tanpa mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa peringatan telah dibunyikan.

Di dalam kepalanya, kata-kata Kotori, "Janji!" berputar-putar dan bergema.

' _M-memang kami sudah berjanji pasti akan bertemu di sana biarpun_ _Spacequake_ _sekalipun terjadi, tapi... dia sekalipun tidak mungkin sebodoh itu... Oh, iya, aku punya itu.'_ pikir Shiori

 _Handphone_ Kotori seharusnya punya layanan GPS yang terpasang.

Mengutak-atik _Handphone_ -nya, ia menampilkan peta kota di layar, di mana terlihat ikon penanda berwarna merah.

"..."

Setelah melihatnya, tenggorokan Shiori terasa tersumbat.

Ikon yang menunjukkan lokasi Kotori tepat berada di depan restoran keluarga yang dijanjikan.

"hiks dasar adik bodoh..." gumam Shiori sambil menahan isak tangisnya

Dengan sumpah serapah itu ia menutup _cell phone_ -nya tanpa mengembalikan layar ke keadaan semula, dan keluar dari barisan murid yang berada didalam Shelter

"Itsuka-chan mau kemana jangan pergi!" ucap Tamae-sensei

"aku pergi sebentar Tamae-sensei" ucap Shiori sambil mengindahkan peringatan Tamae-sensei

Naruto kemudian mendengar suara Shiori, lalu dia pun melihat barisan antrian perempuan dan dirinya begitu tercekat melihat dibarisan perempuan Shiori tidak ada disana, Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju pintu keluar shelter, disana Tamae-sensei pun berdiri di pintu keluar. Kemudian Naruto berinisiatif bertanya kepada Tamae-sensei untuk mengetahui keberadaan Shiori

"Tamae-sensei, sebenarnya Shiori-chan kemana?" tanya Naruto

"ibu juga tidak tahu, katanya dirinya pergi keluar sebentar" ujar Tamae-sensei

"Bodoh!" gumam Naruto mendengar perkataan senseinya bahwa Shiori malah pergi keluar menuju shelter

Tanpa aba-aba kemudian Naruto pergi menuju keluar Shelter perlindungan

"Uzumaki-kun, mau kemana, jangan pergi dari sini!" ucap Tamae-sensei

Akan tetapi Naruto tetap saja berlari menuju keluar dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Tamae-sensei

* * *

 **Tengu City, Spacequake disaster affected area**

Tap... tap.. tap...

Shiori buru-buru berlari keluar menuju arah petunjuk lokasi adiknya berada. melewati gerbang sekolah, ia jatuh menuruni bukit di depan sekolah.

"... kalau sudah begini, seharusnya kita evakuasi seperti biasa saja...!"

Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, Shiori berteriak keras. Terhampar di pandangan Shiori sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyeramkan. Jalan raya tanpa mobil yang bergerak, sebuah kota tanpa adanya tanda-tanda manusia. di jalanan, di taman, bahkan di toserba, tidak ada satu orangpun yang tertinggal.

Masih tertinggal jejak keberadaan orang-orang yang tadinya ada di sini sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun sosok nyata orang-orang tersebut telah menghilang. Bagaikan adegan dari film horor.

Semenjak bencana tiga puluh tahun lalu, kota Tengu inilah yang dengan hati-hati dibangun ulang sembari menangani _spacequake_ dalam kegelisahan. Jangankan tempat umum, bahkan persentase keluarga biasa yang memiliki _shelter_ adalah yang tertinggi di seluruh negeri.

Karena _spacequake_ yang sering terjadi belakangan ini, orang-orang dengan cepat ber-evakuasi.

Tapi meski begitu...

"hiks Kenapa si bodoh itu bersikeras menunggu di sana...!" gumam Shiori

Shiori melepaskan teriakan memanggil adiknya, lalu membuka _handphone_ -nya masih sambil berlari. Ikon yang menunjukan posisi Kotori tetap berada di depan restoran keluarga itu.

Sambil memutuskan bahwa hukuman untuk Kotori adalah serentetan sentilan jari di dahi, ia lanjut menggerakkan kakinya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju restoran keluarga tersebut.

Ia tidak mengatur nafasnya atau semacam itu. Ia hanya berlari tanpa henti menuju restoran keluarga secepat yang ia bisa.

Kakinya sakit, dan ujung-ujung jarinya mulai mati rasa.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, tenggorokannya mulai terasa lengket, dan suara gemeretak dapat terdengar dari dalam mulutnya.

Akan tetapi, Shiori tidak berhenti. Hal-hal seperti bahaya atau keletihan tidak menemukan jalan menuju pikirannya, yang telah terisi dengan satu pikiran akan keinginan untuk tiba ke tempat Kotori berada.

Tapi—

"...?"

Saat berlari, Shiori melirik ke atas. Ia pikir ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di ujung penglihatannya.

"Apa... benda-benda itu..."

Shiori pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ada tiga... atau mungkin empat. Di langit, benda-benda yang terlihat seperti manusia sedang melayang.

Tapi, Shiori langsung berhenti mempedulikan hal itu.

Alasannya—

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!?"

Shiori secara naluriah melindungi matanya. jalanan di depannya tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya menyilaukan. yang diikuti oleh ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, dan gelombang udara yang dahsyat menerpa Shiori.

 _Bllllaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

* * *

 _ **A few Minutes Ago**_

Naruto kini sedang berusaha mencari keberadaaan Shiori, dirinya benar-benar merutuki Shiori yang malah berkeliaran bebas di area rawan bencana ini, dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa Shiori begitu nekat pergi keluar dari shelter. Dirinya pun terus mengikuti arah GPS dimana lokasi Shiori berasal.

Akan tetapi firasatnya mengatakan sebentar lagi bencana itu akan datang.

' _Sial tidak ada waktu lagi, sebaiknya aku harus bergegas sebelum Shiori terkena efek Spacequake'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan kemampuan Dojutsu miliknya,kedua matanya pun berubah menjadi pola _Riak air dengan enam Tomoe_ dimata kirinya (bentuk _Rinnegan_ Sasuke) dan pola _Hexagonal bewarna merah disertai garis Trigonal hitam_ di pupil mata kanannya itu (bentuk _EMS_ Sasuke). Dirinya kemudian memilih mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya untuk bergerak cepat menyelamatkan Shiori.

" _ **Susanoo"**_

Dengan sekejap sebuah makhluk Astral berwarna Ungu pun muncul dari tubuh Naruto, badannya berbentuk Tengu lengkap dengan Armor zirah perang miliknya, tinggi mencapai 200 meter. Tentu saja ini akan menarik perhatian para penduduk jika dalam kondisi Normal, akan tetapi dirinya tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

 _Wussssshhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Susanoo Naruto_ pun melesat cepat diudara menuju lokasi Shiori berada

* * *

 **Fraxinus Plane**

 _Tittt..Tittt...Tittt..._

"Komandan,dalam radar ada manusia begerak menuju pusat Spacequake selain itu ada objek tak dikenal melesat cepat menuju arah yang sama" ucap Shiizaki

"apa maksudmu bukannya Area sudah steril dari aktivitas penduduk? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan objek yang tak dikenal itu?" tanya Komandan itu

"aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi dilihat dari gambar ini seperti monster raksasa siluman Tengu berwarna ungu, dan aku mendapat info dari sinyal GPS bahwa manusia yang sedang menuju pusat Spacequake adalah Itsuka Shiori" ujar Nakatsugawa

' _apa...!, sial apa mungkin dia berpikir bahwa kordinat GPS milikku berada disana'_ ujar Komandan Fraxinus itu dalam batinya

"kalau begitu kita awasi dulu pergerakan objek tak dikenal itu" perintah Komandan Fraxinus

"Haiii" ucap para anak buahnya

* * *

 **Tengu City, Spacequake disaster affected area**

 _ **Present Time**_

Shiori pun tersadar kini dirinya berada didalam sebuah Aura ungu, dirinya betul-betul tak mengenali dirinya berada. Dirinya merasa bingung, padahal tadi dirinya terkena ledakan Spacequake yang begitu hebat. Dirinya memandang sekitar hanya ada Aura ungu menyelimutinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Shiori-chan?" tanya sosok itu

Shiori pun kaget mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya, dirinya pun menoleh kearah Suara itu, dirinya mendapat Naruto sedang bersamanya, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi dirinya melihat pola mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi Riak air dengan enam tomoe dimata kirinya dan pola Hexagonal merah dan trigonal hitam pada pupil mata kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Naru... Ughhh" ucap lirih Shiori

Karena tak kuat menahan sakit Shiori pun pingsan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Shiori masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, pada akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk membuat _bunshin_ untuk membawa Shiori menuju rumahnya.

"Kamu antar dia, pastikan dia baik-baik saja" perintah Naruto

"Siap Oyabun" ucap _bunshin_ itu

Setelah _Bunshinya_ pergi, Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan kembali Susanoo miliknya

Lalu masih ditempat yang sama Naruto kemudian melihat sekililingnya. Bagaimanapun juga, jalanan tepat di hadapannya sesaat yang lalu, dalam waktu yang singkat ketika Spacequake terjadi di area itu tanpa sisa sedikitpun, telah 'lenyap'.

"Ap-apa ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini..." gumam Naruto

Ia bergumam, kebingungan.

Tidak peduli metafora apapun yang kau gunakan, itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah lelucon.

Seakan-akan sebuah meteorit baru saja jatuh mendarat. tidak, lebih tepatnya, seakan-akan semua yang ada di permukaan tanah telah lenyap sepenuhnya.

Jalanan di hadapannya telah terkorek keluar menyerupai bentuk mangkok dangkal. Dan, di pinggiran jalan yang telah menjadi seperti sebuah kawah— dan sesuatu seperti bongkahan logam yang muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa... itu?" gumam Naruto

Karena pengaruh jarak, ia tidak bisa mengamati detail kecilnya tapi—ia melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai bentuk singgasana yang biasa diduduki raja dalam game-game RPG.

Namun, bukan itu yang penting.

Di sana ada gadis yang memakai gaun aneh, yang kelihatannya sedang berdiri di singgasana dengan kakinya di atas sandaran lengan.

"Gadis itu kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti itu?"

Ia hanya dapat melihat samar-samar, tapi ia dapat memastikan rambut hitam panjangnya dan rok yang memancarkan sinar misterius. Ia sepertinya tidak salah memastikannya sebagai seorang gadis.

Gadis itu sambil lalu mengamati lahan tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Shidou.

"Un...?" ucap sosok Gadis itu

Dia menyadari keberadaan Naruto... Mungkin. Masih terlalu jauh jadi Naruto tidak bisa memastikannya.

Selagi Naruto ragu-ragu akan hal tersebut, gadis itu membuat gerakan lebih lanjut.

Dengan gerakan mengayun, dia terlihat mengambil pegangan yang terlihat dari balik singgasana, dan perlahan-lahan menariknya keluar.

Benda itu adalah—dengan bilah yang lebar, sebuah pedang besar.

Menyemburkan sinar bagaikan ilusi layaknya pelangi, atau layaknya bintang, sebuah pedang yang aneh.

Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya, dan jejak jalur yang dilaluinya meninggalkan sedikit berkas cahaya.

Dan kemudian—

"Eh...!?" ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu menghadap Naruto, dan disertai suara gemuruh, mengayunkan pedang itu secara horizontal. Dan mengarahkan Ayunan pedangnya menuju Arah Naruto dan hasilnya

 _Crasssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Ayunan Pedang tersebut mengikuti jalur yang melewati tempat dimana kepala Naruto tadinya berada.

Tentu saja, itu bukan jarak yang secara fisik dapat dijangkau pedang tersebut.

Namun, hal tersebut benar-benar— hampir memotong kepala Naruto, jika ia tidak menghindar menggunakan _Amonetetjikara_ miliknya

"...api itu, seranganya kenjutsunya—" gumam Naruto

Dengan mata terbuka lebar, Naruto membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Rumah-rumah, pertokoan, pohon-pohon di sisi jalan, marka jalan dan semuanya yang ada di belakang Naruto dalam sekejap diratakan pada ketinggian yang sama.

Sedetik kemudian, bergema suara kehancuran bagaikan gemuruh guntur dari jauh.

"Hiiii kenjutsu nya mengerikan...!?" gumam Naruto

Hal tersebut telah berada di luar pemahaman Naruto. Dirinya belum melihat sebuah jurus Kenjutsu sedahsyat ini.

' _Apa maksud semua ini?'_ pikir Naruto

Satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti adalah jika saja ia tidak menggunakan _Amonetetjikara_ miliknya, sekarang ini ia sudah senasib dengan pemandangan di belakangnya, terpotong rata.

"Ja-jangan bercanda...!" ucap Sosok gadis itu

Bagaikan menyeret tubuh yang seakan terpotong di pinggangnya, Naruto. Dengan cepat melompat jauh, sejauh mungkin,

' _aku harus menghindari serangan kenjutsunya.!_ _'_ pikir Naruto

Akan tetapi.

"—Kau juga... ya" gumam sosok perempuan itu

"...!?"

Suara penuh kejemuan terdengar dari atas kepalanya.

Pandangannya, yang sesaat lebih lambat, mengikuti arah pikirannya.

Di depan matanya berdiri seorang gadis yang sampai sesaat yang lalu tidak ada di sana.

Benar, gadis yang sama dengan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah barusan.

"Ah—"

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto bersuara.

Dia kira-kira seumur Naruto, atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda.

Dibalik rambut lavendernya yang mencapai lutut adalah wajah yang memiliki baik kecantikan dan wibawa.

Di tengahnya, sepasang mata yang memancarkan sinar misterius, hampir seperti kristal-kristal yang merefleksikan berbagai sinar berwarna ke segala arah.

Dia berpakaian aneh sekali. Menyerupai bentuk seperti gaun seorang putri, terbuat dengan material yang tidak jelas apakah dari kain atau logam. Tambah lagi, celah jahitan, bagian dalam, rok dan sebagainya, tersusun dari lapisan cahaya misterius yang tidak terlihat seperti materi fisik.

Dan di tangan itu, dia sedang memegang pedang besar yang panjangnya kira-kira menyamai tingginya sendiri.

Kejanggalan situasi tersebut.

Keanehan penampilannya...

Keunikan dari keberadaannya ...

Yang manapun dari hal-hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

Tapi...

Ya, akan tetapi...

Yang mencuri pandangan Naruto tidak mengandung ketidak-murnian seperti hal-hal tersebut.

"—"

Seketika itu.

Rasa kewaspadaanya seketika telah ia lupakan, selagi matanya terpaku pada sang gadis.

Seluar-biasa itulah kiranya.

Gadis tersebut, sangat luar biasa... cantik.

"—Siapa..."

Terkesima, Naruto berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. meski kelancangan Naruto ini akan membuat suara dan matanya hancur, itu pikir Naruto.

Gadis itu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya turun.

"... namamu?"

Suaranya, memuat pertanyaan tersebut dari lubuk hatinya, bergema di udara.

Namun.

"—Aku tidak punya hal semacam itu"

Dengan tatapan sedih, gadis itu menjawab.

"—"

' _Tatapan itu, seolah-olah dirinya sangat merasa kesepian?, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?, apa dia sama sepertiku?'_ ucap batin Naruto yang penuh tanda tanya.

Setelah itulah. Mata Naruto dan sang gadis bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Pada saat bersamaan, sang gadis tanpa nama, dengan kemurungan yang sangat, sambil membuat ekspresi yang seakan ingin menangis, menarik pedangnya lagi dengan suara 'kachiri'.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" pekik Naruto

Karena bunyi kecil tersebut, Naruto mumutuskan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut denganya. tapi gadis tersebut hanya melemparkan pandangan kebingungan pada Naruto.

"... apa?" gumam Naruto

"..." gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanya Naruto

"A-Apa yang kau rencanakan...!?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja membunuhmu secepatnya.!" Ucap Gadis itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan menodongkan pedang miliknya kearah Naruto.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 . awal dari sebuah kisah Naruto dalam menentukan nasibnya dan yang berharga baginya , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quest**

 **Q: thor apa Naruto yang bertugas sebagai penyegel Spirit menggantikan Shidou?**

 **A: yah sudah terjawab di chapter ini kok.**

 **Q: author kalau masalah pair bagaimana?**

 **A: Oh, soal Pair masih dipikirkan, mengingat dalam fic begitu kental romance nya..**

 **Q: Author Maksudnya Onee-chan, Onii-chan, atau pun Onii-san ,?**

 **A: Onee-chan adalah panggilan khusus kakak perempuan dari adik kandungnya, lalu Onii-chan adalah panggilan abang bagi adik kandungnya sedangkan Onii-san adalah panggilan Abang yang bukan dari adik kandungnya atau bisa dibilang orang lain**

 **Q: Author ini ceritanya Naruto jadi Female atau Male ?  
A: Sudah jelas Naruto tetap pada gendernya, kecuali Shidou yang menjadi Shiori.**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

* * *

 _ **Previous Last Chapter**_

"Ap-apa ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini..." gumam Naruto

Ia bergumam, kebingungan.

Tidak peduli metafora apapun yang kau gunakan, itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah lelucon.

Seakan-akan sebuah meteorit baru saja jatuh mendarat. tidak, lebih tepatnya, seakan-akan semua yang ada di permukaan tanah telah lenyap sepenuhnya.

Jalanan di hadapannya telah terkorek keluar menyerupai bentuk mangkok dangkal. Dan, di pinggiran jalan yang telah menjadi seperti sebuah kawah— dan sesuatu seperti bongkahan logam yang muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa... itu?" gumam Naruto

Karena pengaruh jarak, ia tidak bisa mengamati detail kecilnya tapi—ia melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai bentuk singgasana yang biasa diduduki raja dalam game-game RPG.

Namun, bukan itu yang penting.

Di sana ada gadis yang memakai gaun aneh, yang kelihatannya sedang berdiri di singgasana dengan kakinya di atas sandaran lengan.

"Gadis itu kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti itu?"

Ia hanya dapat melihat samar-samar, tapi ia dapat memastikan rambut hitam panjangnya dan rok yang memancarkan sinar misterius. Ia sepertinya tidak salah memastikannya sebagai seorang gadis.

Gadis itu sambil lalu mengamati lahan tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Un...?" ucap sosok Gadis itu

Dia menyadari keberadaan Naruto... Mungkin. Masih terlalu jauh jadi Naruto tidak bisa memastikannya.

Selagi Naruto ragu-ragu akan hal tersebut, gadis itu membuat gerakan lebih lanjut.

Dengan gerakan mengayun, dia terlihat mengambil pegangan yang terlihat dari balik singgasana, dan perlahan-lahan menariknya keluar.

Benda itu adalah—dengan bilah yang lebar, sebuah pedang besar.

Menyemburkan sinar bagaikan ilusi layaknya pelangi, atau layaknya bintang, sebuah pedang yang aneh.

Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya, dan jejak jalur yang dilaluinya meninggalkan sedikit berkas cahaya.

Dan kemudian—

"Eh...!?" ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu menghadap Naruto, dan disertai suara gemuruh, mengayunkan pedang itu secara horizontal. Dan mengarahkan Ayunan pedangnya menuju Arah Naruto dan hasilnya

 _Crasssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Ayunan Pedang tersebut mengikuti jalur yang melewati tempat dimana kepala Naruto tadinya berada.

Tentu saja, itu bukan jarak yang secara fisik dapat dijangkau pedang tersebut.

Namun, hal tersebut benar-benar— hampir memotong kepala Naruto, jika ia tidak menghindar menggunakan _Amonetetjikara_ miliknya

"...api itu, seranganya kenjutsunya—" gumam Naruto

Dengan mata terbuka lebar, Naruto membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Rumah-rumah, pertokoan, pohon-pohon di sisi jalan, marka jalan dan semuanya yang ada di belakang Naruto dalam sekejap diratakan pada ketinggian yang sama.

Sedetik kemudian, bergema suara kehancuran bagaikan gemuruh guntur dari jauh.

"Hiiii kenjutsu nya mengerikan...!?" gumam Naruto

Hal tersebut telah berada di luar pemahaman Naruto. Dirinya belum melihat sebuah jurus Kenjutsu sedahsyat ini.

' _Apa maksud semua ini?'_ pikir Naruto

Satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti adalah jika saja ia tidak menggunakan _Amonetetjikara_ miliknya, sekarang ini ia sudah senasib dengan pemandangan di belakangnya, terpotong rata.

"Ja-jangan bercanda...!" ucap Sosok gadis itu

Bagaikan menyeret tubuh yang seakan terpotong di pinggangnya, Naruto. Dengan cepat melompat jauh, sejauh mungkin,

' _aku harus menghindari serangan kenjutsunya.!_ _'_ pikir Naruto

Akan tetapi.

"—Kau juga... ya" gumam sosok perempuan itu

"...!?"

Suara penuh kejemuan terdengar dari atas kepalanya.

Pandangannya, yang sesaat lebih lambat, mengikuti arah pikirannya.

Di depan matanya berdiri seorang gadis yang sampai sesaat yang lalu tidak ada di sana.

Benar, gadis yang sama dengan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah barusan.

"Ah—"

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto bersuara.

Dia kira-kira seumur Naruto, atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda.

Dibalik rambut lavendernya yang mencapai lutut adalah wajah yang memiliki baik kecantikan dan wibawa.

Di tengahnya, sepasang mata yang memancarkan sinar misterius, hampir seperti kristal-kristal yang merefleksikan berbagai sinar berwarna ke segala arah.

Dia berpakaian aneh sekali. Menyerupai bentuk seperti gaun seorang putri, terbuat dengan material yang tidak jelas apakah dari kain atau logam. Tambah lagi, celah jahitan, bagian dalam, rok dan sebagainya, tersusun dari lapisan cahaya misterius yang tidak terlihat seperti materi fisik.

Dan di tangan itu, dia sedang memegang pedang besar yang panjangnya kira-kira menyamai tingginya sendiri.

Kejanggalan situasi tersebut.

Keanehan penampilannya...

Keunikan dari keberadaannya ...

Yang manapun dari hal-hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

Tapi...

Ya, akan tetapi...

Yang mencuri pandangan Naruto tidak mengandung ketidak-murnian seperti hal-hal tersebut.

"—"

Seketika itu.

Rasa kewaspadaanya seketika telah ia lupakan, selagi matanya terpaku pada sang gadis.

Seluar-biasa itulah kiranya.

Gadis tersebut, sangat luar biasa... cantik.

"—Siapa..."

Terkesima, Naruto berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. meski kelancangan Naruto ini akan membuat suara dan matanya hancur, itu pikir Naruto.

Gadis itu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya turun.

"... namamu?"

Suaranya, memuat pertanyaan tersebut dari lubuk hatinya, bergema di udara.

Namun.

"—Aku tidak punya hal semacam itu"

Dengan tatapan sedih, gadis itu menjawab.

"—"

' _Tatapan itu, seolah-olah dirinya sangat merasa kesepian?, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?, apa dia sama sepertiku?'_ ucap batin Naruto yang penuh tanda tanya.

Setelah itulah. Mata Naruto dan sang gadis bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Pada saat bersamaan, sang gadis tanpa nama, dengan kemurungan yang sangat, sambil membuat ekspresi yang seakan ingin menangis, menarik pedangnya lagi dengan suara 'kachiri'.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" pekik Naruto

Karena bunyi kecil tersebut, Naruto mumutuskan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut denganya. tapi gadis tersebut hanya melemparkan pandangan kebingungan pada Naruto.

"... apa?" gumam Naruto

"..." gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanya Naruto

"A-Apa yang kau rencanakan...!?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja membunuhmu secepatnya.!" Ucap Gadis itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan menodongkan pedang miliknya kearah Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char : Naruto , FemNaruto(Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 ** _Author note_**

 ** _Sandalphon_** : nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

 _[sandalphon]_ : Percakapan intercom

 _'Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon": percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

* * *

 _ **Arc One : Dead End Tohka**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Her just like me**_

 _ **Naruto pov**_

 _Seketika aku tercekat mendengar perkataannya itu, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, kenapa dia melemparkan pandangan menyedihkan itu dihadapanku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tatapannya seperti aku waktu kecil, ketika aku dipandangi penuh kebencian oleh para penduduk desa Konoha, mereka menganggapku sebagai Monster atau jelmaan Kyubi no yokuo, apa gadis ini berpikiran seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, akan tetapi sorot matanya itu tetap menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan, sebuah rasa kesepian yang mendalam, sebuah pandangan yang haus akan kasih sayang, aku hanya berasumsi bahwa dia sama sepertiku._

"Ke-Kenapa...!" tanyaku

"Kenapa...? Bukannya sudah jelas?" jawab gadis itu

Dengan wajah yang penuh kejemuan, sang gadis melanjutkan.

"—Lagipula, bukannya kau datang untuk membunuhku juga?" tanya gadis itu

"Huh...?" pekik aku

Diberikan jawaban yang tak diduganya, mulutku terbuka lebar.

"... tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan itu." bantah aku

"—Apa?"

Gadis itu menatapku dengan campuran keterkejutan, kecurigaan, dan kebingungan.

Namun, sang gadis seketika itu menyipitkan mata dan berpaling dariku, menengadah ke arah langit.

Layaknya dipandu olehnya, aku juga berbalik melihat ke atas—

"Aapa yang sebenarnya terjadi...!?"

Matanya terbelalak lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, aku melihat hal aneh di angkasa.

Bagaimanapun juga, ada beberapa manusia yang berpakaian aneh sedang terbang di langit—dan tambah lagi, dari senjata-senjata di tangan mereka, sejumlah besar sesuatu yang mirip misil diluncurkan ke arahku dan sang gadis.

 _Suiiinngggggg..._

 _Wusshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Blaaaarrrrrrrr...Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrr...Blaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

"Kusoooo!"

Aku berteriak secara spontan. Karena melihat sebuah benda aneh meledak diantaraku pikirku _' apa ini, benda itu bisa mengeluarkan ledakan, apa ini sejenis kertas peledak di dimensi ini yah',_ akhirnya aku menghindar dari puluhan benda aneh itu menggunakan shunsin milikku.

' _sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati'_ pikirku

Namun—bahkan setelah beberapa detik telah berlalu, aku masih memegang kesadaranku.

"Hah... lagi-lagi?" gumamku melihat puluhan benda aneh mengarah kepada kami berdua.

Aku hanya mendesah dan bergumam singkat melihat benda aneh itu meluncur.

Misil yang diluncurkan dari angkasa melayang tanpa bergerak di udara beberapa meter di atas gadis tersebut, seperti sedang dipegangi oleh tangan-tangan tak terlihat.

Gadis itu dengan jengkel menghela nafas.

"... hal seperti ini sia-sia saja, kenapa mereka tidak pernah bisa belajar."

Seraya berkata, sang gadis mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegang pedang, dan mengepalkannya kuat-kuat.

Saat dirinya melakukan hal ini, misil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya remuk, seakan diremas dengan paksa, dan meledak di tempat mereka berada.

Bahkan jangkauan ledakkannya sangat kecil. Seakan seluruh daya hancurnya telah tersedot ke dalam.

Ia entah bagaimana dapat mengerti kekalutan yang dialami orang-orang yang melayang di langit tersebut.

Namun, mereka tidak menghentikan serangan mereka. Satu demi satu, misil-misil ditembakkan.

"—Hmpf"

Gadis itu mengeluh pelan lagi, memasang wajah yang seperti akan meneteskan air mata kapan saja.

Ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan pada saat dirinya mengarahkan pedang padaku sebelumnya.

"—"

Melihat ekspresi tersebut, Aku merasa jantungku berdebar bahkan lebih kuat daripada saat aku hampir kehilangan nyawanya tadi.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat aneh.

Siapa gadis itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Siapa orang-orang di langit itu, aku juga tidak tahu.

Akan tetapi, fakta bahwa gadis tersebut lebih kuat dari orang-orang yang melayang di udara itu, ia mengerti sejauh itu.

Karena itulah ia samar-samar memikirkan pertanyaan ini:

Dia adalah yang terkuat.

—Lalu kenapa dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"... lenyap, lenyap. Semuanya dan segalanya... Lenyaplah...!"

Sambil mengatakan itu, dia menghunuskan pedang yang memancarkan sinar yang sama misteriusnya dengan matanya, ke langit.

Penuh keletihan, penuh kesedihan, penuh rasa kesepian dengan sembarangan dia mengayunkan pedang.

' _lagi-lagi aku bisa melihat sorot mata nya yang penuh dengan rasa kesepian itu'_ pikirku

Untuk sesaat—angin berhembus.

"...w-wah...!" pekikku

Gelombang udara yang dahsyat menyerbu daerah tersebut, diiringi tebasan yang melayang menuju langit sesuai jejak ayunan pedang.

Orang-orang yang melayang di udara buru-buru menghindarinya, dan mundur dari posisi mereka.

Namun pada momen berikutnya, dari arah lain, sebuah sorotan cahaya laser dengan tenaga luar biasa ditembakkan ke arah sang gadis.

"...!"

Aku hanya refleks menutupi mataku, melihat sebuah sinar aneh yang menyilaukan mataku.

Seperti yang diduga, sinar laser tersebut seperti mengenai dinding tak terlihat di udara di atas sang gadis dan terhenti. Bagaikan kembang api menyala di langit malam, sinar tersebut tersebar ke seluruh arah, berkilau dengan indahnya.

Namun, sebagai kelanjutan dari sinar laser tersebut, sesuatu mendarat di belakangku. Aku pun hanya menghindar dengan cepat seraya menggunakan insting ninjaku yang mengatakan 'sinar itu cuku berbahaya, kau harus segera menghindar' _._

Selang beberapa saat setelah sinar aneh itu muncul, aku mengedarkan pandanganku dilingkungan sekitarku.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." gumam ku

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Aku masih belum bisa mengerti semua yang sedang terjadi.

Aku merasa seperti sedang melihat lamunan yang buruk.

Akan tetapi—setelah melihat sosok yang baru saja mendarat, tubuhku menjadi kaku.

Sosok yang sedang memakai mesin, atau semacamnya.

Dari atas sampai bawah terlapisi _body suit_ yang asing adalah seorang gadis.

Dia membawa mesin _thruster_ besar di punggungnya, dan sebuah senjata dengan bentuk seperti tas golf di kedua tangannya.

Alasan mengapa tubuhku diam membeku adalah sederhana. Ia mengenali gadis itu.

"Tobiichi—Origami...?"

Aku hanya menggumamkan nama yang diberitahukan Tonomachi padaku pagi ini.

Gadis dengan penampilan mekanik yang terlalu berlebihan itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Tobiichi Origami.

Origami mendelik sekilas ke terhadapku

"Uzumaki Naruto...?"

Sebagai balasannya, dia memanggil nama lengkapku.

Meskipun dirinya terkejut, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Namun, hanya sedikit saja, suaranya mengandung nada kebingungan.

"... huh? ap-Apa-apaan pakaian itu—"

aku sebenarnya sadar kalau itu pertanyaan yang bodoh, tapi saat itu ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Kewalahan dengan semua yang telah terjadi, aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dikhawatirkannya

Akan tetapi, Tobiichi langsung memalingkan pandangan dariku, menuju sang gadis bergaun.

Bagaimanapun juga,

"—Fmph"

Gadis tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya ke arah Origami.

Origami dengan cepat menyentak tanah, menghindari bidang dimana pedang tersebut diayunkan, dan mendekati gadis itu dengan kecepatan menakjubkan.

Dari ujung depan senjata di tangan Origami, muncul sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Sasarannya adalah sang gadis, Origami mengayunkannya dengan seluruh kekuatan.

"—Ugh"

Gadis tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit, lalu menghentikan serangan tersebut dengan pedang di tangannya.

—Pada saat itu.

Dari titik di mana sang gadis dan Tobiichi bersilang pedang, terbentuk gelombang udara yang dahsyat.

 _Crashhhhhhh...Crasshhhhhhhhh..._

 _Tiiinnngggggggg...Tinggggggg. Tinnggggggg..._

Bunyi adu pedang diantara mereka benar-benar memekakkan kedua telingaku, belum lagi disaat bersamaan angin menari secara liar diantara mereka berdua.

"Wa-W-Waaaahhhhhhhh!?"

Dengan teriakan memilukan, ia membungkukkan tubuh dan entah bagaimana berhasil menahannya.

Origami ditangkis, lalu perlahan-lahan keduanya berpisah jarak dan saling melotot dengan senjata mereka yang teracu.

"..."

"..."

Menghimpit badanku di tengah-tengahnya, tatapan tajam dari si gadis misterius dan Origami saling bertemu.

Saat itu dapat dikatakan situasi yang kritis. Mereka sedang berada pada kondisi dimana pemicu sekecil apapun dapat membuat pertarungan tersebut dilanjutkan kembali.

"..."

aku di sisi lain merasa tidak tenang.

Dengan keringat yang terbentuk di dahiku, dan pikiranku untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini, aku perlahan menyeret tubuhku secara horizontal di atas permukaan tanah.

Namun, pada momen tersebut, tiba-tiba _handphone_ di dalam sakuku berbunyi dengan melodi cemerlang.

"—!"

"—!"

Dan hal tersebut menjadi pemicunya.

Sang gadis dan Origami menyentak tanah di saat hampir bersamaan, berbentrokan tepat di hadapanku.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" ucap gadis itu

Seketika tahta miliknya pecah berpencar menuju pedang miliknya itu

 _ **Sandalphon : Halvanhelev**_

 _Craaaaassssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

' _Kuso_ _..._ _, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sudah kehabisa_ _n_ _cakra, apa ini efek pengunaan Susanoo, atau ini mungkin karena selama ini aku jarang menjaga kualitas tingkatan cakraku, aku selama_ _satu tahun_ _ini jarang_ _melakukan_ _latihan fisik,_ _ah aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku._ _sial kalau_ _begini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar_ _!'_ gumam batinku

Menghadapi tekanan angin yang terlalu kuat, aku tanpa ampun terlempar dan membentur dinding, akibat kejadian itu aku merasa secara perlahan mataku mulai menutup dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

Selang beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura menenangkan disekitarku, aku melihat hanya Aura putih yang begitu damai, lalu aku pikir apa aku sudah mati, rasanya begitu menenangkan. Tempat ini mengingatkanku kepada tempat pertemuanku dengan Ibuku saat aku ingin menguasai cakra Kurama dahulu.

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucap sosok misterius itu

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara misterius itu. Aku hanya memasang sikap kewaspadaanku dengan sosok misterius itu.

"tenang, Naruto aku kesini bukan untuk mencelakaimu, aku hanya berpesan padamu untuk menjaga hal yang berharga bagiku" ucap sosok itu

Setelah itu tiba-tiba cahaya tersebut mulai menelan seluruh tubuhku secara perlahan-lahan dan aku hanya menutup mataku karena aku benar-benar tak kuat melihat cahaya itu.

 _ **Naruto Pov end**_

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **Fraxinus Plane**_

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

Derap langkah kaki terdengar disekitar mereka berjalan. Kedua sosok itu terus berjalan melewati beberapa koridor dan lorong di pesawat induk itu, tujuannya yaitu menuju ruang kesehatan Fraxinus F-1450. Sesampainya diruangan yang ia tuju. Dia pun bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

" _Entering the Secret Pasword"_ ucap suara mekanik tersebut

 _..tit..._

Suara tekanan tombol pun berbunyi, sosok itu rupanya tengah memasukan Pasword miliknya

" _Accepted pasword, Welcome Kotori Itsuka" ucap suara mekanik itu_

Rupanya Kotori kini tengah melihat keadaan Uzumaki Naruto, teman karib Onee-chan nya itu, disamping juga berdiri petugas Analis Murasame Reine, gadis berambut abu-abu dengan mata sayu agak seperti kurang tidur tentunya, akan tetapi yah begitulah penampilannya

Naruto kini terbaring di ruang kesehatan milik pesawat induk Fraxinus, rupanya Naruto dibawa oleh pihak Ratatoskr. Dan dirawat disana.

"jadi Murasame-san, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kotori

"seperti nya Ia hanya mengalami kelelahan fisik, selain itu ada sebuah kondisi aneh dimana luka disekitar tubuh mampu bergenarasi secara baik, bahkan dirinya tidak perlu diobati menggunakan obat-obatan dari pihak Ratatoskr" ujar Reine

"ini sangat membingungkan mengingat perkiraan awalku dirinya hanya manusia biasa, ini benar-benar keadaan yang begitu abnormal bagiku" ujar Kotori

"awal nya aku juga berpandang seperti itu akan tetapi melihat hasil laporan kesehatan miliknya, aku yakin dirinya bukan Manusia biasa" ucap Reine

"bagaimana anda bisa seyakin itu Murasame-san?" tanya selidik Kotori

"sebenarnya hal inilah yang akan aku tunjukan" ucap Reine sambil memberi data laporan kesehatan Uzumaki Naruto

Kotori melihat laporan itu, selang beberapa saat alisnya mulai mengernyit melihat fakta yang ia dapat.

"Binggo sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan calon Ksatria kita bukan begitu Murasame-san?" ucap Kotori dengan nada Innocent

"yah aku setuju denganmu Komandan" ucap singkat Reine

' _tampaknya semakin banyak hal yang menarik yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar orang yang penuh misteri '_ pikir Kotori sambil melihat data-data mengenai Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Gelap itulah hal pertama yang aku lihat. Ah iya, aku baru ingat, tadi aku terkena ledakkan dari hasil pertarungan antara Origami dan gadis misterius itu. Bagaimana keadaan Shiori-chan sekarang ya? Apakah Ia baik-baik saja? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Setelah memikirkannya kuputuskan untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih dan bau obat-obatan yang tak terlalu menyengat. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah meja penuh dengan obat yang aku temukan.

Selanjutnya kutolehkan wajahku kekiri, rasa terkejut lansung menghampiriku. Sebab yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut perak yang diikat ponytail, memakai kacamata yang tersemat indah dihidungnya. Ia juga memakai semacam seragam berwarna coklat. Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah ekspresinya yang datar dan kelopak mata bawahnya yang menhitam, memberikan kesan mengantuk padanya.

Awalnya aku mengira orang didepanku ini adalah hantu karena jujur saja aku takut pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis sepeti itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar" katanya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah suara datar.

Menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutanku aku langsung melakukan hal logis yang setiap orang normal lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yaitu menanyakan dimana aku berada sekarang.

"Ano, siapa Anda? dan aku ingin bertanya dimana ini?" kataku sembari mendudukkan tubuhku diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang aku gunakan.

"Namaku Murasame Reine, aku adalah petugas penganalisa dari kru Franxinus, dan kau sekarang berada di kapal Induk Franxinus." Jawabnya tanpa merubah ekspresinya tadi.

'Franxinus? apa itu?' tanyaku dalam hati sembari mengingat-ingat apa ada rumah sakit yang bernama Franxinus? Seketika mataku terbuka dengan cepat ketika mengingat hal yang dikatakan orang disampingku ini. Akupun menolehkan wajahku kearah Reine-san dengan cepat

"Apa?! didalam kapal Induk?! Apa maksudmu?!" tanyaku dengan panic dan bertubi-tubi pada Reine-san.

"Untuk lebih lanjutnya lebih baik kita menemui komandan saja, Ia yang akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut kepadamu, berhubung kau sudah sadar juga."jawab Reine-san masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar.

Aku berjalan kearah depan bagian pesawat ini, melihat kekanan dan kiriku aku berfikir ini memang sebuah kapal. Sebab ketika aku melihat ke sebuah jendela, aku sangat terkejut, karena sekarang kami berada diketinggian yang cukup tinggi dari tanah.

"Komandan ada didepan sana." celetuknya tiba-tiba ketika kami sampai diruangan yang kutebak adalah ruang kendali pesawat.

Disini aku melihat banyak orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Mereka juga, memakai seragam yang sama dengan Reine-san, Melangkahkan kakiku maju, aku melihat lelaki berambut pirang pucat yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya,

orang itu maju kedepanku dan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kannaduki Kyouhei wakil komandan disini, salam kenal." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas, kukira orang ini adalah komandannya. Dengan tiba-tiba Ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti gerakkan seorang pelayan menunjukkan seseorang.

Akupun mengikuti gerakan tangan itu. Saat aku sampai pada objek yang ditunjukan, hanya satu hal yang terpikir olehku saat melihat sesuatu yang ia tunjukkan dari kursi kapten yang punggungnya sedang membelakangi mereka, terdengar suara memberengut, sementara kursi tersebut berputar balik.

Dan kemudian.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" pekik aku

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

 _ **Normal Pov**_

dari kursi kapten yang punggungnya sedang membelakangi mereka, terdengar suara memberengut, sementara kursi tersebut berputar balik.

Dan kemudian.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN" teriak Naruto

"Aku menyambutmu. Selamat datang, di Ratatoskr."

Suara seseorang yang disebut 'komandan' tersebut terdengar terlalu menawan, dan disaat figur gadis muda yang memakai seragam militer merah menyala di bahunya terlihat jelas.

Rambutnya terikat 2 pita hitam besar. Dia memiliki perawakan yang kecil, mata bundar seperti biji ek, dan Chupa Chups di mulutnya.

Naruto membatu melihat sosok itu. Karena, bagaimanapun juga kau melihatnya—

"...kau!, bukannya kau adalah Kotori adik Shiori-chan!" pekik Naruto

Benar, tidak peduli jika kau mengamati wajahnya, atau suaranya, atau aura yang mengelilinginya, meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan, gadis itu tidak diragukan lagi adalah imouto Shiori yang manis, Itsuka Kotori.

"Hentikan teriakan mu itu Uzumaki Naruto, kau ini bisa-bisanya berteriak seperti kera, apa kau ini tidak diajari sopan santun heh" ucap Kotori dengan nada Komandan

Seketika perempatan urat nadi muncul dikepala Naruto, mukanya benar-benar memerah dalam arti penuh dengan emosi, dirinya berteriak karena melihat hal tak mungkin terjadi, bagaimana bisa adik dari sahabat karibnya ini adalah Komandan Fraxinus, _'dunia memang sebentar lagi akan kiamat'_ pikir Naruto

"Grrrrr, kalau kau bukan adik Shiori-chan, akan kujitak kepala kau pendek!" pekik Naruto

Sedangkan gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto kini mukanya sudah memerah akibat menahan marah, Di dahinya juga bisa terlihat sebuah perempatan yang tercetak sangat jelas.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis tadi langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung melompat sambil mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang perut Naruto.

 _BUAGH!_

 _DEBUGGG!_

 _Ohhhokk strike One!_

Terdengarlah suara orang terjatuh atau tepatnya membentur dinding pesawat tersebut. Yah, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto yang dengan suksesnya sekarang sedang menempel di dinding dengan manisnya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku penganiayaan sekarang sedang tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Yah, siapa suruh Ia berani menghinanya Itsuka Kotori, Komandan termahsyur dan terhebat dari Fraxinus.

Sedangkan Kannaduki sekarang hanya tertawa dengan riangnya, rautnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Bukan karena melihat Naruto yang sedang menempel di dinding akibat ulah Komandannya, tetapi karena Ia bisa melihat wajah sadis dari Komandannya itu, karena baginya wajah komandannya yang sedang dalam mode S nya itu adalah berkah paling nikmat di dunia.

Setelah beberapa saat menempel di dinding akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukkannya, dengan geram Ia berjalan kearah pelaku penganiayaannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kotori.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" tanyanya sambil berteriak pada Kotori. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang membentaknya dengan pandangan santai.

"Aku baru saja menendangmu, memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali pada Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA ITU SAKIT! BAKA!" jawab Naruto masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas bagimu karena telah berani menghina seorang KOMANDAN!" balas Kotori dengan penekanan di kata 'Komandan'.

"Grrrr!" geram Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang kesakitan.

Kotori hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah konyol Naruto yang terkadang begitu menjengkelkan baginya, pada akhirnya dirinya sendiri harus memulai pembicaran dengan pemuda itu.

"hah, sepertinya kali ini terpaksa aku memulai pembicaraan denganmu" ujar Kotori

"Pembicaraan apa?" beo Naruto

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan tentang semuanya yang terjadi pada hari ini?" tanya Kotori

"yah aku masih banyak pertanyaan yang muncul didalam benakku, bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?, lalu mengapa aku disini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Kotori

"Hah baiklah, aku Itsuka Kotori Komandan Fraxinus tentunya, dan kau tahu sendiri bukan aku juga adik dari Itsuka Shiori, lalu mengapa kau bisa sampai disini, karena aku memerintahkan awak Fraxinus untuk membawamu kesini dan merawatmu" ujar Kotori

"oh kalau begitu Arigatou sudah menolongku. lalu apakah kau bisa menjelaskan pristiwa yang terjadi hari ini, sejujurnya aku masih bingung dengan hal-hal tersebut, seperti seorang gadis misterius yang muncul setelah _Spacequake_ , atau para pasukan aneh yang menembakan peledak ke arahku? tanya Naruto

Kotori kemudian menujukan Picture dilayar monitor didepanya kepada Naruto, dirinya menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu adalah Spirit.

"kau lihat gadis itu adalah Spirit adalah suatu bentuk kehidupan roh" ujar Kotori

Sedangkan Naruto tercekat mendengar perkataan _'Roh',_ seketika tenggorokan terasa tersumbat, lalu badannya mulai gemetar tak karuan, dapat dilihat kulit tan miliknya pun mulai memutih mendengar kata _Roh._

"Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan Spirit? Apa itu sepirit hantu? Seperti Arwah dari orang-orang yang mati penasaran." Tanya Naruto sambil tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya jika itu benar adalah hantu, berarti selama ini dia selalu bermimpi bertemu hantu, dan ada kemungkinan Ia sedang digentayangi. _'Oh tuhan, apa salahku padamu hingga kau memberiku siksaan seperti ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati sambil menangis mengalir deras di pipinya.

Kotori hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol Naruto, dapat diperkirakan bahwa Naruto sebenarnya takut hantu

"Hoi, ini tidak lucu hah!, aku serius apa mereka termasuk hantu?" tanya kembali Naruto

"khehehehehe, tak kusangka ada juga seorang pemuda 17 tahun takut hantu eh, seperti bocah saja" ejek Kotori

"Hei, kau tidak tahu saja, kalau setiap malam aku terkadang dihantui oleh para arwah penasaran itu!, aku lebih baik menghabisi para penjahat dibandingkan berhadapan dengan mereka Hiiiiii menyeramkan ttebayou" ujar Naruto

Kotori yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi tulus. "Bukan, bukan spirit seperti itu yang aku maksud." Ucapnya menenangkan sambil Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah." ucapnya lega, sedangkan Kotori yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"baiklah sekali akan kujelaskan bahwa Spirit adalah suatu bentuk kehidupan,atau lebih tepatnya sesosok manusia yang berbentuk layaknya gadis manusia biasa. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana mereka berasal ataupun apa alasan mereka berada didunia ini. Mereka juga diberkahi dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan salah satunya adalah memunculkan suatu distorsi ruang yang bisa menyebabkan gempa yang dapat membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah. Fenomena tersebut sering kita sebut sebagai _**'**_ _ **Spacequake'**_ _._ " Ucap panjang lebar Kotori kepada Naruto

"jadi begitu, para Spirit itu lah yang menyebabkan Spacequake, aku mengerti sekarang, lalu gadis itu termasuk spirit rupanya" ucap Naruto sambil memangut-mangutkan dagunya

"yah dia termasuk salah satu Spirit dengan tingkatan Rank _AAA+_ , dia dikenal dengan _codename_ _ **Princess**_ " jelas Kotori

"Soukka, aku paham sekarang" ujar Naruto

"bagus kalau begitu selain itu aku juga akan menjelaskan ini " ucap Kotori sambil menunjukan gambar para pasukan yang dihadapi Naruto dan gadis misterius itu pada beberapa saat lalu.

"Ini adalah pasukan displin bela diri Angkatan darat Jepang, yang kita bisa sebut juga dengan _Anti Spirit Team (AST)_ , Tim khusus berisikan orang-orang terlatih yang bertugas untuk bertempur melawan spirit demi menjaga ketentraman." Ujar Kotori

"jadi bisa dibilang merekalah yang menumpas keberadaan spirit?" tanya Naruto

"yah, bisa dibilang itu salah satu tujuan mereka" ucap Kotori

"apa tidak ada cara lain selain bertempur melawan mereka, aku pikir kekerasan bukan jalan yang terbaik, mengingat kekerasan juga akan selalu menimbulkan korban dan penderitaan bukan?" tanya Naruto kembali

"tak kusangka dibalik otak baka mu itu, bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu" ucap Kotori dengan nada sarkatis

"Hei siapa yang kau bilang baka!, ah sudahlah bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi" pekik Naruto

"Hah baguslah kalau kau merespon dengan cepat, sebenarnya selain menumpas mereka dengan cara kekerasan masih ada cara lain untuk mengamankan Dunia ini dari amukan para Spirit, yaitu dengan cara membuat mereka jatuh cinta kepadamu" ujar Kotori

"heh apa maksud perkataanmu _'dengan membuat jatuh cinta kepadamu'_?" tanya Naruto

"baiklah akan kujelaskan apa yang aku maksud" ujar Kotori

Kotori pun menjelaskan tahap demi tahap yang dilakukan untuk membuat spirit jatuh cinta. Mulai dari mengambil sebuah kepercayaan mereka terhadapmu hingga cara penyegelan kekuatan Spirit yang tentunya agak tak senonoh yaitu _berciuman_

"heee, kau serius Kotori!?" pekik Naruto

"aku serius baka, memang inilah cara yang terbaik buat menyegel Spirit!" bentak Kotori

"Heh, aku tak menyangka kalau cara kedua lebih tak masuk akal" ujar Naruto

"hah, sudahlah walau tak masuk akal tapi itu cara terbaik. selain itu ada dua hal yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"Are, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap Naruto

"tapi aku tidak akan berbicara disini, ikut aku keruang pribadi ku , kita akan berbicara empat mata" ucap Kotori

"hah baiklah kalau itu yang kamu mau Kotori" ujar Naruto nada malas.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _...tap_

Naruto dan Kotori kini berjalan menuju ruangan Komandan Fraxinus, Naruto berpikir ada dengan Kotori sampai-sampai dirinya harus berbicara 4 mata dengannya, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto

 _ **Di ruangan Komandan Fraxinus**_

Kini Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan desain minimalis, begitu tertata rapi lengkap dengan peralatan super canggih menurutnya, sesaat Naruto begitu menganggumi desain ruang kerja milik Komanda Fraxinus itu. Setelah itu Kotori pun langsung mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sofa khusus tamu.

"wah, ruangan yang bagus Kotori" puji Naruto

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi aku ingin bertanya padamu?" tanya Kotori

"kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto kembali

"pertama aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kotori

"Hoi, apa maksudmu, kau kan sudah tahu aku ini Uzumaki Naruto, Asli dan Orisinil, yang pasti aku ini Manusia bukan hewan" ujar Naruto dengan nada sarkatis

"bukan itu maksudku baka!, yang aku maksud siapa dirimu sebenarnya, menurut data-data yang kuperoleh dari Laboratorium milik Ratatoskr, bahwa kau itu mempunyai kekuatan beregenarasi dengan cepat, aku pikir itu adalah keadaan abnormal bagi manusia, jadi tolong jelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya kembali Kotori

 _DEGGGGGG_

' _Sial, apa dia sudah tahu dengan identitasku, jangan-jangan dia memeriksa keadaan tubuhku disaat aku pingsan ta_ di' ucap batin Naruto

Naruto mulai membatu mendengar pertanyaan Kotori, dirinya memang sudah tak bisa berkelit lagi mengingat kotori punya bukti bahwa dia bukanlah manusia yang normal tentunya

"Jadi Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau ini bukan berasal dari dimensi ini, mengingat manusia disini yang aku jumpai tidak pernah memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang besar yang terkandung didalam tubuhnya" ucap Kotori

 _Binggo_

Perkataan Kotori begitu tepat merujuk siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu, pada akhirnya Naruto hany bisa pasrah dan terpaksa memberitahu jati dirinya, dirinya tidak ingin jika Kotori terus melakukan penyeledikan terhadapnya, bisa-bisa dirinya akan dicurigai sebagai eksistensi yang mengancam bagi manusia di dimensi ini. bayangkan saja kekuatan Naruto juga sudah seperti Roh, selama ini dirinya hanya menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Naruto akhirnya berpikir untuk memberitahukan jati dirinya asalkan mereka semua bisa menjaga rahasianya.

"Hah, apa boleh buat, aku benar-benar kagum dengan Otak cerdasmu Kotori" ucap Naruto

"jadi? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?, Naruto-san?, tenang saja kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepaku, lagi pula ruangan ini Anti penyadapan dan aku sudah mematikan seluruh sistem Cctv diruangan ini" ujar Kotori

"baiklah, ucapan mu tadi mengenai aku berasal dari dimensi lain itu adalah suatu kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan" ujar Naruto

Sontak Kotori terlonjak kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari Dunia ini. dia sangat kaget mengingat secanggih-canggihnya peralatan teknologi Manusia, belum ada yang bisa melakukan perjalan Dimensi tentunya. Kotori pun berpikir _'apa Naruto-san dari masa Depan'_

Seakan-akan mengetahui arah pikiran Kotori , Naruto kemudian memberi penjelasan selanjutnya.

"kalau kamu berpikir aku dari masa depan, kamu salah. Aku bukan berasal dari masa depan, lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari sebuah Dimensi yang dimana ada manusia disebut Shinobi" ujar Naruto

"apa maksud dengan yang Namanya _Shinobi_ Naruto?" tanya kembali Kotori

"Shinobi adalah Manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan berupa Cakra, Cakra itu sendiri adalah perpaduan antara Energi Spritual dan juga Energi fisik, Cakra digunakan para Shinobi untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga yang berharga baginya" ujar Naruto

"oh Soukka, jadi karena itu kamu bisa melakukan kemampuan itu, aku paham sekarang, kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu bisa sampai disini Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"aku menggunakan kemampuan _Jikukan Ninjutsu_ dari _Dojutsu_ milikku untuk perpindahan Dimensi ruang dan waktu" jelas Naruto

"Hmm, lalu apa yang kamu maksud dari _Jikukkan Ninjutsu_ dan _Dojutsu_ ?" tanya kembali Kotori

' _hah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang'_ pikir Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan yang tiada habisnya dari Kotori

"Dojutsu adalah teknik kemampuan mata yang dimiliki oleh garis keturunan tertentu, lalu Jikukkan Ninjutsu adalah teknik perpindahan Dimensi ruang dan waktu" ucap Naruto

"Hemm, ettoo bisakah Naruto-san menujukan apa itu Dojutsu, aku masih belum mengerti tentang hal itu?" tanya Kotori

"Hmm baiklah" ucap Naruto

Dengan sekejap Mata Naruto kemudian berubah, Kotori pun kembali tercekat melihat perubahan dari mata milik Naruto, Mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi pola Riak air dengan enam tomoe, sedangkan pada bagian pupil mata kanan nya berubah menjadi pola hexagonal merah disertai pola trigonal hitam ditengahnya.

"mata kiri ku adalah _Rinnegan Choku Tomoe_ , kemampuanya mampu melakukan 6 jalan Sixpath, mengeluarkan Api hitam, serta bisa membuat sebuah teknik ilusi, dan bisa membuat portal dimensi. didunia ku mata ini bisa disebut dengan mata Dewa"

' _Mata Dewa, benar-benar mengerikan_ ' pikir Kotori

"jadi bisa tunjukan cara kerjanya Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"Hmm, baiklah" ucap Naruto

 _ **Banshō Ten'in**_

Wusssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sebuah buku yang berada di sebuah meja kerja Kotori diseberang Naruto pun, dengan sekejap melayang kearah tangan Naruto.

Kotori kembali berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto, dia berpikir ini adalah hal yang Abnormal bagi manusia.

"jadi begitu, seperti gaya tarik sebuah Magnet rupanya, aku kagum dengan kekuatannya" ujar Kotori

"terima kasih atas pujiannya" ucap singkat Naruto

"lalu bagaimana dengan mata kananmu?" tanya Kotori

"ini adalah _Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan,_ kemampuannya bisa melihat serangan 3 detik lebih cepat, membaca seluruh pergerakan musuh, memperkirakan arah serangan lawan, memanipulasi api hitam, memanipulasi teknik ilusi, dan juga membentuk pertahanan Absolute seperti _Susanoo._ " Ujar Naruto

"hmm aku paham, tetapi maksud dari Susanoo itu apa? Bisakah kamu perlihatkan kepada kami?" tanya Kotori

"hah baiklah, walau agak merepotkan" ujar Naruto

Dengan sekejap terbentuklah sosok astral tengkorak berwarna ungu disekitar Naruto,Kotori bergidik ngeri melihat bentuknya, dan mereka betul-betul merasakan Aura killing intens dari sosok yang disebut _Susanoo_ itu.

"ini adalah wujud awal Susanoo milikku, kalau wujud Perfectnya sih kira berbentuk seperti sosok Siluman Tengu dengan tinggi sekitar 200 meter dan dilengkapi armor zirah perang zaman edo" ujar Naruto

Kotori benar-benar kaget mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, jadi selama ini sosok yang tak dikenal yang terlihat dipusat _Spacequake_ itu adalah sosok _Perfect Susanoo_ milik Naruto, satu kata dalam benaknya _'mengerikan'._

"jadi sosok ini adalah _Perfect Susanoo_ milik Naruto?" tanya Kotori sambil memperlihatkan gambar _Perfect Susanoo_ milik Naruto yang tertangkap kamera Cctv itu.

"yah itu memang rupanya" ujar Naruto sambil menonaktifkan kedua Dojutsu matanya.

"Soukka, aku mengerti lalu sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kesini untuk apa Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"Aku datang kesini akibat kegagalan jurus perpindahan dimensi ruang dan waktu milikku, sebenarnya aku hanya bertujuan untuk pergi ke masa lalu akan tetapi aku malah terdampar disini" ujar Naruto

"Pergi ke masa lalu, memang untuk apa Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"kalau untuk hal itu, aku belum bisa menceritakannya kepada kalian semua, karena itu menyangkut hal pribadi" ujar Naruto

"soukka, aku paham" ujar Kotori

"satu hal yang ingin aku pinta kepadamu, berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan semua ini, karena tentunya hal ini akan mengancam keberadaanku dan juga orang-orang terdekatku jika pihak lain tahu hal ini" ucap Naruto

"baiklah aku paham, aku akan merahasiakan semua ini Naruto, lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikan kita bersama" ujar Kotori

"bagus kalau kau paham Kotori, lalu apa ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya Naruto

"aku sebenarnya ingin mengajukan permintaan kepadamu Naruto, aku ingin kau menjadi Orang menyegel kekuatan Spirit" ujar Kotori

Naruto benar-benar kaget mendengar permintaan Kotori itu.

"Hei, kau bercanda bukan, kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu, apa kau gila?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak!, aku serius Naruto, aku yakin hanya kaulah yang bisa melakukan itu, walau terdengar gila, akan tetapi pikirkanlah nasib para Spirit itu Naruto, kau sendiri bilang kalau kekerasan bukanlah jalan yang terbaik bukan" ujar Kotori

Naruto masih membatu mendengar perkataan Kotori, dirinya merasa apa ia bisa melakukan hal itu, itu yang sekarang menjadi keraguan dibenaknya.

"kau tahu walau mereka juga Roh, mereka juga memiliki perasaan bukan, bayangkan saja jika AST terus menumpas dan membunuh para Spirit itu, tentunya hal itu akan membuat korban semakin banyak berjatuhan dikedua belah pihak. Kau tahu inilah jalan satu-satunya agar kedua pihak bisa terselamatkan" ujar Kotori

Naruto kini paham situasi yang dialami antara Spirit dan para manusia, rasa kepercayaan itulah yang menghilang diantara kedua belah pihak, dirinya juga paham apa yang dikatakan gadis misterius itu ' _Lagipula, bukannya kau datang untuk membunuhku juga?_ _'._ Kini dia berasumsi bahwa tak ada bedanya antara ia dengan Spirit, layaknya dianggap Monster, mereka juga dijauhi dan diburu, persis seperti yang ia alami pada waktu kecil dahulu. Pada akhirnya Naruto pun membuang segala ego dalam dirinya. Dan akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk menolong para Spirit itu.

"Baiklah aku paham, aku akan membantumu Kotori" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas

"baiklah, tapi aku ingin tahu Apa alasanmu?" ucap kotori sambil menatap mata Naruto, mencoba mencari apakah ada kebohongan di matanya ketika menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Aku, tidak ingin melihat tatapan itu lagi, tatapan sebelum Ia melihatku. Aku bisa merasakannya, rasa sakit yang begitu dalam karena kesepian dan kesendirian." Jawab Naruto jujur sambil menatap mata Kotori.

Kotori yang tidak melihat kebohongan dari kata-kata itu hanya tersenyum. Ia senang pada akhirnya dirinya menemukan sosok yang tepat.

"baiklah Uzumaki Naruto selamat datang di Ratatoskr" ucap Kotori sambil menujukan senyum manisnya.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **Fraxinus Plane**_

Menurut informasi yang diberikan Kotori, kini Shiori sedang dirawat di ruang kesehatan fraxinus, lukanya memang tidak terlalu parah, akan tetapi dirinya juga membutuhkan perawatan kesehatan tentunya, Naruto pun datang membesuk keadaan Shiori.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersama telapak tangan Shiori

Selang beberapa saat mata Shiori pun mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

Shiori kini mendapati dirinya sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang berbau obat medis, setelah terlihat cukup jelas, dirinya kaget melihat Naruto sedang membesuk dirinya.

"Ughhhhhhhh, dimana aku Naru? " tanya Shiori

"syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, sebaiknya aku panggil Kotori dulu, tunggu sebentar oke" ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Kotori, selang beberapa saat mereka berdua pun tiba diruang perawatan Shiori. dengan sekejap Kotori langsung memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Ughhh. Kotori" gumam Shiori sambil membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Hiks.. Onee-chan Baka!, kenapa Onee-chan malah berkeliaran diluar selagi terjadi _Spacequake_ hah!" pekik Kotori sambil terisak tangis

"Hei, apa maksudmu Kotori, bukannya menurut lokasi GPS, kamu berada disana, kamu gak tahu apa Onee-chan begitu Khawatir terhadapmu tahu" bantah Shiori

"gomenne Onee-chan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kenapa di lokasi GPS aku tepat berada direstoran itu" ujar Kotori

Kotori pun bercerita kepada Shiori bahwa sebenarnya dirinya berada diatas 15000 kaki tepatnya berada diatas restoran yang dijanjikan, dirinya pun juga menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dan sedang dimana dirinya berada saat Spacequake terjadi.

"jadi begitu Onee-chan, maaf telah membuatmu Khawatir" ujar Kotori

"aku tidak tahu ternyata Imoutoku ini seorang Komandan heh, jadi selama ini kamu bolos sekolah yah?" tanya Shiori

"Ehehehehe, sebenarnya pihak Ratatoskr sudah memberikan penjelasan kepada sekolahku, jadi selama aku bekerja aku tetap bisa belajar kok melalui privat hehehehe" ujar Kotori

"yah sudah Onee-chan tetap mendukungmu kok, asal jangan lupa belajar yah" ucap Shiori sambil mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

Kotori hanya tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan dari kakak tersayangnya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi dari kedua Itsuka bersaudara itu. Pada akhirnya Kotori pun berpamitan kepada Shiori dan Naruto karena dirinya masih ada urusan kerja yang begitu padat tentunya. Kini tinggalah Naruto dan Shiori diruangan itu.

"Nee, Naru sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu? Apa boleh?" tanya Shiori

"hmm kamu ingin bertanya apa Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto

"begini Naru, sebenarnya pada saat terjadi Spacequake beberapa waktu lalu, apa kamu yang datang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Shiori

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Shiori, menurutnya Shiori salah satu orang bisa dipercaya, Naruto pun mulai bercerita dari waktu penyelamatan Shiori, bertemu dengan Spirit, dan juga memberitahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, awalnya sih Shiori benar-benar terkejut kalau Naruto bukan berasal dari Dunia ini, akan tetapi dirinya masih percaya bahwa Naruto tetap salah satu sahabat yang ia percaya dan juga ia cintai tentunya. Naruto juga menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tentang Kekuatan miliknya, Alasan ia kenapa bisa sampai disini, dan keputusan untuk menyelamatkan Para Spirit. Tak lupa Naruto juga meminta kepada Shiori untuk merahasiakan semua ini.

Lalu pada awalnya Shiori merasa kecewa kalau Naruto harus membuat jatuh cinta para Spirit yang tentu rata-rata dari mereka adalah sesosok gadis, akan tetapi setelah mendengar alasan Naruto yang sebenarnya sejenak ia menyingkirkan rasa ego miliknya.

"Nee, Shiori-chan apa yang aku lakukan ini benar yah? Atau mungkin saja ini salah?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu persis apakah itu benar atau salah, dari cerita Naru aku tahu para Spiritlah yang menyebabkan _Spacequake_ , akan tetapi aku yakin kok sebenarnya para Spirit juga masih menyimpan sisi kebaikan sama seperti manusia juga. Lalu mengenai niat Naru seperti itu, jika memang Naru tulus menolong mereka, aku rasa itu semua ada benarnya kok." ujar Shiori

"Benarkah, aku mengerti sekarang, Arigatou sudah memberikan pendapatmu Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto

"Ah yah, sama-sama Naru" ujar Shiori dengan gagap dan dilengkapi semburat merah tentunya

"lalu Shiori-chan, kamukan sudah mengetahui jati diriku, apa kamu nanti akan menjauhiku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sendu

"Tentu tidak Naru!, aku gak akan pernah menjauhimu kok, itukan jatidiri kamu yang sebenarnya, malah aku kagum loh, Naru udah kayak pahlawan super bagiku, punya kekuatan luar biasa " ujar Shiori dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

"Ah benarkah, aku kira kamu akan menjauhi ku hehehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Tidak, apapun yang Naru lakukan, aku percaya kok semuanya demi kebaikan, karena itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naru" ujar Shiori

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Shiori, dirinya benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Shiori, Shiori benar-benar layaknya seperti Hinata, dia selalu memberikan sebuah sudut pandang berbeda ketika orang-orang hanya memandang dalam satu sisi.

"Arigatou Shiori-chan, kamu benar-benar tipe orang yang kusukai" ujar Naruto

"Eh" gumam Shiori membatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tentunya hal ini membuat jantungnya gugup bukan main, wajah kini mulai memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

' _Kami-sama, Naru bilang aku salah satu tipe orang yang ia sukai, apakah ini mimpi'_ jerit batin Shiori

Akan tetapi justru Naruto malah merasa was-was melihat keadaan Shiori yang wajahnya mulai memerah itu, Naruto-Naruto benar-benar dirinya memang pria yang tidak peka dengan situasi sekitarnya

"hei Shiori-chan, apa kamu sakit, kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?" tanya polos Naruto

Shiori pun kembali tersadar dari lamunanya itu.

"Eh, anu... ettto.. aku ba..baik saja... kok" ucap Shiori gugup sambil memainkan jarinya

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shiori itu, kali ini dirinya melihat Hinata kedua dalam diri Shiori, benar-benar menggemaskan baginya.

"yah sudah, lebih baik kamu istirahat yah, soalnya kamu belum pulih betul. Selain itu aku akan pergi tidur juga." ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan selimut milik Shiori

"Oyasumi Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"Oyasumi Naru" ujar Shiori

Naruto lalu meninggalkan ruangan perawatan Shiori, tampaknya kini dia juga harus menginap dipesawat Fraxinus mengingat hari mulai larut malam tentunya.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 . awal dari sebuah kisah Naruto dalam menentukan nasibnya dan yang berharga baginya , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

"Nee, Naru sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu? Apa boleh?" tanya Shiori

"hmm kamu ingin bertanya apa Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto

"begini Naru, sebenarnya pada saat terjadi Spacequake beberapa waktu lalu, apa kamu yang datang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Shiori

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Shiori, menurutnya Shiori salah satu orang bisa dipercaya, Naruto pun mulai bercerita dari waktu penyelamatan Shiori, bertemu dengan Spirit, dan juga memberitahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, awalnya sih Shiori benar-benar terkejut kalau Naruto bukan berasal dari Dunia ini, akan tetapi dirinya masih percaya bahwa Naruto tetap salah satu sahabat yang ia percaya dan juga ia cintai tentunya. Naruto juga menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tentang Kekuatan miliknya, Alasan ia kenapa bisa sampai disini, dan keputusan untuk menyelamatkan Para Spirit. Tak lupa Naruto juga meminta kepada Shiori untuk merahasiakan semua ini.

Lalu pada awalnya Shiori merasa kecewa kalau Naruto harus membuat jatuh cinta para Spirit yang tentu rata-rata dari mereka adalah sesosok gadis, akan tetapi setelah mendengar alasan Naruto yang sebenarnya sejenak ia menyingkirkan rasa ego miliknya.

"Nee, Shiori-chan apa yang aku lakukan ini benar yah? Atau mungkin saja ini salah?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu persis apakah itu benar atau salah, dari cerita Naru aku tahu para Spiritlah yang menyebabkan _Spacequake_ , akan tetapi aku yakin kok sebenarnya para Spirit juga masih menyimpan sisi kebaikan sama seperti manusia juga. Lalu mengenai niat Naru seperti itu, jika memang Naru tulus menolong mereka, aku rasa itu semua ada benarnya kok." ujar Shiori

"Benarkah, aku mengerti sekarang, Arigatou sudah memberikan pendapatmu Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto

"Ah yah, sama-sama Naru" ujar Shiori dengan gagap dan dilengkapi semburat merah tentunya

"lalu Shiori-chan, kamukan sudah mengetahui jati diriku, apa kamu nanti akan menjauhiku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sendu

"Tentu tidak Naru!, aku gak akan pernah menjauhimu kok, itukan jatidiri kamu yang sebenarnya, malah aku kagum loh, Naru udah kayak pahlawan super bagiku, punya kekuatan luar biasa " ujar Shiori dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

"Ah benarkah, aku kira kamu akan menjauhi ku hehehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Tidak, apapun yang Naru lakukan, aku percaya kok semuanya demi kebaikan, karena itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naru" ujar Shiori

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Shiori, dirinya benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Shiori, Shiori benar-benar layaknya seperti Hinata, dia selalu memberikan sebuah sudut pandang berbeda ketika orang-orang hanya memandang dalam satu sisi.

"Arigatou Shiori-chan, kamu benar-benar tipe orang yang kusukai" ujar Naruto

"Eh" gumam Shiori membatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tentunya hal ini membuat jantungnya gugup bukan main, wajah kini mulai memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

' _Kami-sama, Naru bilang aku salah satu tipe orang yang ia sukai, apakah ini mimpi'_ jerit batin Shiori

Akan tetapi justru Naruto malah merasa was-was melihat keadaan Shiori yang wajahnya mulai memerah itu, Naruto-Naruto benar-benar dirinya memang pria yang tidak peka dengan situasi sekitarnya

"hei Shiori-chan, apa kamu sakit, kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?" tanya polos Naruto

Shiori pun kembali tersadar dari lamunanya itu.

"Eh, anu... ettto.. aku ba..baik saja... kok" ucap Shiori gugup sambil memainkan jarinya

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shiori itu, kali ini dirinya melihat Hinata kedua dalam diri Shiori, benar-benar menggemaskan baginya.

"yah sudah, lebih baik kamu istirahat yah, soalnya kamu belum pulih betul. Selain itu aku akan pergi tidur juga." ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan selimut milik Shiori

"Oyasumi Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"Oyasumi Naru" ujar Shiori

Naruto lalu meninggalkan ruangan perawatan Shiori, tampaknya kini dia juga harus menginap dipesawat Fraxinus mengingat hari mulai larut malam tentunya.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char : Naruto , FemNaruto(Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

 _[sandalphon]_ : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon": percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

* * *

 _ **Arc One : Dead End Tohka**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Her name is Tohka**_

 _ **Naruto's Apartement**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

.

.

 _KRINGGGGGGGG!_

'Kusooo!' ucapku dalam hati sambil mengutuk jam weker yang ada di sampingku ini.

"Baik-baik, kau menang, aku bangun aku bangun" ucapku kesal pada jam sialan itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku kesal, karena memang biasanya aku bangun pagi-pagi. Yah bagaimana tidak kesal, aku tidur jam 3 pagi dan sekarang masih jam 06.30. Dan alasan mengapa aku begadang adalah karena dia, dia yang aku maksud adalah anak SMP yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai komandan _Fraxinus_ Itsuka Kotori.

Yah, sejak sepulang dari kapal _Fraxinus_ beberapa hari lalu, aku semalaman belajar mengenai Spirit di rumahku. Memang sih, Kotori bilang Ia akan mengirimkan berkas-berkas mengenai Spirit padaku, tapi yang tidak aku sangka adalah berkas-berkas itu banyak sekali. Bertumpuk-tumpuk sampai menyamai satu lemari buku yang besar. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menggunakan Mata saktiku untuk menyalin semua informasi ini, akan tetapi kapasitas otakku benar-benar terbatas. Ada satu waktu aku memilih menyalin informasi mengenai Spirit menggunakan _Sharingan_ milikku, akan tetapi kepalaku malah terasa pusing secara tiba-tiba, rasanya Otakku selalu memberi Peringatan bahwa kapasitasnya sudah _Overload_. Untuk itu aku terpaksa mempelajarinya satu persatu dari berkas yang aku dapat.

Sempat aku mau meniggalkan berkas-berkas itu karena aku sudah terlalu lelah dan jam juga sudah menunjukkan tengah malam waktu itu, tapi ketika aku ingin pergi dari berkas-berkas itu seketika terdengar suara mengancam yang datang entah dari mana. untukku yang punya ketakutan pada hal-hal gaib itu cukup untuk membuatku menjerit dan meringkuk di balik selimut karena ketakutan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat aku mendengarkan suara itu aku jadi teringat akan seseorang, yaitu Kotori. Seketika terlintas sebuah pemikiran di kepalaku bahwa suara tadi memang milik Kotori. Dan terbukti, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara yang mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah Kotori, Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Ia akan mengawasiku untuk memastikan apakah aku mempelajari semua berkas itu atau tidak. Ia juga mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempelajari semua itu aku akan dihukum berat olehnya.

Mengingat itu semua membuatku menghela nafasku, setelah aku selesai dengan pemikiranku akupun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan aktivitas pagiku, mandi.

 _ **Naruto POV End**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang jabrik terlihat berjalan dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. dan sebagian tangannya menenteng tas dibahunya itu. Ia menggunakan seragam khas SMU Raizen yang disertai dengan blazernya. Langkahnya terlihat gontai dan tak bersemangat, lagi-lagi orang hanya melihatnya bagaikan tak punya semangat kehidupan. Yah dialah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kuso!. Aku tak menyangka menyelamatkan Spirit begitu merepotkan, pake acara belajar segala lagi. " keluh Naruto

"Kami-sama, berapa lama lagi cobaanmu ini akan berlangsung" ujar Naruto sambil menangis ala anime.

Naruto terus saja berbicara tidak jelas dihadapan umum, tentunya banyak yang mengundang reaksi, seperti dikatai _Gila, atau 'nak kamu jangan sampai meniru orang itu yah'_ ucap salah satu ibu menceramahi anaknya agar ia tak seperti Naruto.

Yah begitulah kehidupan Naruto sekarang, penuh dengan Drama lika-liku kehidupan, banyak hal yang tak bisa ditebak dalam hidupnya kali ini, bahkan hal yang mengejutkan selalu datang kepadanya, seperti yang satu ini.

 _UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—_

Tiba-tiba Sirine peringatan Spacequake terdengar.

Mengikuti sirene tersebut, suara mekanis yang memiliki jeda setelah setiap kata, mungkin agar lebih mudah dimengerti, berbunyi.

" _Ini bukan, latihan. Ini bukan, latihan. Gempa pendahulu, telah terdeteksi. Diperkirakan, terjadinya,_ _Spacequake_ _. Penduduk sekitar, harap bergerak,_ _menuju_ _ke_ _shelter_ _terdekat, secepatnya. Diulang kembali—"_ ucap suara mekanik Sirine pringatan Spacequake

Tidak salah lagi, kali ini ada Spirit yang beraksi kembali.

 _[Naruto, bergegaslah menuju tempat tak terlihat para penduduk, Fraxinus akan menteleportmu menuju lokasi pusat Spacequake]_ panggil Kotori melalui _Intercom_ ditelinga Naruto.

"hahai, wakattebayou" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

Naruto kemudian mencari tempat yang aman untuk menteleportkan dirinya ke pusat Spacequake melalui bantuan Fraxinus.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **Raizen Senior High School**_

Ledakan Spacequake pun tercipta disekolah Naruto, yaitu SMA Raizen, kini kondisinya begitu porak-poranda, sebagian bagunan utama A lenyap, disekitarnya terdapat sebuah lubang yang berukuran cukup luas dan dalam, akan tetapi menurut info yang beredar tidak ada korban jiwa sama sekali, karena sebelum Spacequake terjadi para siswa tentunya sudah lebih dahulu diungsikan menuju Shelter terdekat.

Tap...tap...tap...

Deru langkah kaki Naruto pun terdengar di lokasi Spacequake terjadi, dirinya hanya kondisi sekitar yang begitu mengenaskan. Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju lebih dalam area gedung itu.

"jadi ini lokasinya Kotori?" tanya Naruto

 _[yah, tak salah lagi Spirit dengan codename_ _ **Princess**_ _muncul disini, selain itu kamu cukup beruntung juga Naruto, kini Princess berada didalam area gedung A SMA Raizen, Unit CR dari AST tentunya tak akan mengganggu misimu kali ini, karena mereka dilatih khusus untuk pertarungan ditempat terbuka]_ jelas Kotori

"Hah, tetap saja aku masih mengkhawatirkan hal itu, kau tahu aku ini tipe laki-laki yang kurang pandai merayu wanita" ujar Naruto

 _[Ck, kau ini tenang saja, kau tinggal jalani apa yang kau dapatkan dalam pelatihan selain itu para kru Ratatoskr juga sangat andal dalam hal ini]_ jelas Kotori

"Benarkah, aku terkadang meragukan hal itu" ujar Naruto dengan nada sarkatis

[ _Ck kau ini meremehkan Ratatoskr, lihat saja kami punya beberapa kru yang dapat diandalkan seperti_ _Romance Master_ _ **Bad Marriage**_ _Kawagoe_ _,_ _sang presidir_ _ **CEO**_ _Mikimoto_ _,_ _Wanita jam dua pagi_ _ **Nail Knocker**_ _Shiizaki_ _,_ _sang pengelana batas dimensi_ _ **Dimension Breaker**_ _Nakatsugawa,_ _si pemula_ _ **Deep Love**_ _Minowa_ _dan masih banyak Kru yang bisa membantumu tentunya. Oh yah satu hal lagi jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu ketika kau berhadapan dengan Spirit, akan sangat berbahaya jika melihat kekuatanmu, mungkin bisa saja kau dianggap musuhnya_ ] jelas Kotori

"Hah baiklah, tapi jika aku meninggal nanti, tolong jauhi pemakamanku" ujar Naruto

" _Baiklah kita mulai Date a Live ala Ratatoskr/kencan ini"_ ujar Kotori dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

* * *

 **Skip time**

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

"Melihat hal seperti ini sungguhan, benar-benar sulit dipercaya..." gumamku

 _[_ _Nah, sempurna, masuki gedung dari sana._ _]_

Dari _intercom_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya, suara Kotori dapat terdengar.

Aku bergumam "... dimengerti" sambil menggaruk pipinya, dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Kalau ia membuang terlalu banyak waktu _Spirit_ itu bisa keluyuran keluar, dan sebelum itu, kemungkinan kalau Naruto ditemukan oleh para AST dan ditempatkan dalam 'perlindungan' juga ada.

 _[_ _Sekarang, ayo cepat. Pemalas Respon dari_ _Spirit_ _itu berasal dari tiga lantai di atas tangga di sampingmu, di kelas ke empat dari depan._ _]_

"Baik..."

Aku pun mengambil nafas dalam, dan melesati tangga terdekat.

Sebelum satu menit berlalu, ia sampai di depan ruang kelas yang dimaksud.

Tanpa membuka pintu, ia tidak dapat memastikan sosok di dalamnya, namun hanya dengan berpikir kalau ada _Spirit_ di dalamnya tentu saja membuat jantungnya berdering bagaikan bunyi alarm.

"Eh—ini, kelas 11-4. Bukankah ini kelasku?"

 _[_ _Ara, begitukah. Nyaman untukmu, bukan? Tidak bisa dibilang kalau lokasi itu menguntungkan, tapi mungkin itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang tempat lain yang benar-benar baru bagimu.]_

Kotori mengatakan itu. Tapi sebenarnya, belum lama sejak ia memasuki tahun ajaran ini, jadi bukan berarti ia sudah familiar dengan kelas ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus membuat kontak dengan _Spirit_ itu sebelum dia bertingkah. Aku hanya menelan ludah.

"... hey, selamat sore, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Dengan suara pelan, ia mengulang sapaan itu berkali-kali.

Memantapkan pikirannya, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan kelas.

Kondisi ruangan kelas itu, diwarnai merah matahari terbenam, terproyeksikan ke dalam retinanya.

"—"

Satu momen berlalu.

Kata-kata santai yang ia sudah ia persiapkan dalam pikirannya tersapu begitu saja.

"Ah—"

Baris ke empat dari depan, deretan kedua dari jendela—tepat di meja aku, gadis berambut hitam dengan gaun aneh yang membungkus tubuhnya sedang duduk dengan satu lutut terangkat.

Matanya yang memancarkan cahaya bagai ilusi sedang dalam kondisi sayu setengah terbuka, menatap papan tulis sambil melamun.

Setengah tubuhnya diterangi matahari terbenam, gadis itu, sampai pada taraf yang dapat mencuri kemampuan berpikir siapapun yang melihat padanya untuk sesaat, sangat misterius.

Namun, pemandangan itu yang tadinya sudah mendekati kesempurnaan, runtuh seketika.

"—Nu?"

Gadis tersebut menyadari invasi diriku, kemudian ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan melihat ke arahnya.

"...! H-hey—"

Sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungnya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya... atau bermaksud demikian.

—Hyun.

Ia pikir gadis itu dengan santai mengayunkan tangannya, dan sebersit cahaya hitam menyentuh dan melewati pipiku.

Sesaat setelahnya, pintu ruang kelas pada mana tanganku sedang berpegangan, dan juga jendela-jendela di koridor di belakangnya, pecah dengan suara membahana.

"...!?"

Tiba-tiba menghadapi ini, aku langsung membeku di tempat. Aku pun mencoba menyentuh pipiku, dan sedikit darah mengalir.

Namun, aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk diam terpaku.

 _[_ _Naruto!_ _]_

Suara Kotori mengguncang gendang telinganya sampai terasa sakit.

Sambil membuat ekspresi muram, gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya ke atas kepala. Di atas telapak tangannya, apa yang terlihat seperti gumpalan cahaya bulat bersinar dengan warna hitam.

"Tung..."

Kecepatannya bahkan Lebih cepat dari teriakanku, aku bergegas ke belakang dinding dan menyembunyikan badanku.

Sekejap kemudian, berkas cahaya berhamburan melalui dimana aku baru saja berdiri, dengan mudahnya meledak keluar dari dinding luar gedung sekolah dan memanjang ke kejauhan.

Bahkan setelah itu, berkas-berkas cahaya hitam terus menerus ditembakkan.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku bukan musuhmu!"

Dari koridor yang sudah mulai sedikit berangin, aku pun bersuara.

Kelihatannya suaraku tersampaikan, karena dengan demikian berkas-berkas cahaya tersebut berhenti ditembakkan.

"... Haa, boleh aku masuk...?"

 _[_ _Dari yang dapat kulihat, dia tidak sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Kalau dia mau, seharusnya mudah baginya untuk meledakkan dinding itu sekaligus dengan Naruto. —Di sisi lain, membuang waktu dan membuatnya jengkel juga tidak baik. Ayo masuk ]_

Aku hanya bergumam, seakan sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan Kotori menjawab. Kameranya mungkin sudah memasuki ruang kelas itu.

Menelan ludahnya, Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang kelas yang sekarang tanpa daun pintu itu.

"..."

Gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan seksama. Seakan bertanya-tanya jika serangan akan datang, pandangan tersebut terisi dengan keraguan dan kewaspadaan.

"T-tenanglah untuk se—"

Aku pun Mengangkat kedua tangannku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tidak punya rasa permusuhan, aku pun melangkah masuk ke ruang kelas.

Namun,

"—Berhenti."

Pada saat yang sama suara gadis itu berdering— *pshh*, lantai di depan kakiku dihanguskan sebuah berkas cahaya. Aku pun buru-buru membekukan gerakannya.

"..."

Gadis itu dengan hati-hati memperhatikanku dari kepala hingga kaki, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau siapa."

"...Ahh, aku—"

 _[_ _Tunggu sebentar]_

Di saat aku baru mau menjawab, entah mengapa Kotori menghentikannya.

Layar di _bridge_ Fraxinus sekarang ini sedang menampilkan potret wajah Spirit tersebut, gadis yang terbalut gaun yang terbuat dari cahaya itu.

Wajahnya yang menawan, dihiasi pandangan menusuk, sedang menatap tajam pada sisi kanan kamera—terhadapku.

Di sekitarnya, sekumpulan _parameter_ mulai dari kata-kata [Affection Level] terdapat di sana. Reine sedang menggunakan _Realizer_ untuk menganalisis secara numerik dan menampilkan status mental sang gadis.

Oleh AI yang dibangun dalam Fraxinus, percakapan diantara mereka berdua ditampilkan tanpa jeda waktu di bawah layar dengan bentuk teks.

Jika dilihat sekilas, tampilan itu terlihat sangat serupa dengan _game_ yang Naruto gunakan untuk berlatih. Anggota _Crew_ pilihan sedang melihat layar _galge_ yang ditampilkan di monitor raksasa tersebut dengan keseriusan absolut.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang surealis.

Lalu—Kotori tiba-tiba mengangkat alis.

 _[_ _Kau siapa._ _]_

Di saat _Spirit_ tersebut mengatakan kata-kata ini pada Aku, layar itu berkedip-kedip, dan suara sirene membahana di seluruh _bridge_.

"I-ini—"

Di tengah suara bingung seseorang dari _crew_ , sebuah jendela tampilan terbuka di tengah layar.

 **①** **"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!"**

② " **Aku cuma orang lemah yang kebetulan lewat saja, tolong jangan bunuh aku."**

③ " **Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan namamu dulu."**

"Pilihan—"

Batang permen Kotori naik tegak lurus.

 _Realizer_ analisis yang dioperasikan Reine, setelah terhubung dengan AI Fraxinus, mendeteksi perubahan-perubahan seperti detak jantung sang _Spirit_ atau gelombang otak lemah, dan langsung menampilkan pola respon yang semungkinnya di layar.

Waktu-waktu pilihan ini ditampilkan hanya terbatas pada saat status mental sang _Spirit_ sedang tidak stabil.

Dengan kata lain, dengan pilihan yang tepat, seseorang dapat membangun hubungan baik dengan sang _Spirit_.

Namun, jika seseorang membuat kesalahan—

Kotori segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke _mike_ , menghentikan Naruto sebelum mengutarakan jawabannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Suara seperti nafas tertahan dapat terdengar dari balik _speaker_. Ia pastinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Kotori menyuruhnya berhenti.

Mereka tidak dapat membiarkan _Spirit_ itu menunggu selamanya. Kotori berbalik pada para anggota _crew_ dan memerintahkan.

"Pilihlah opsi yang kau pikir benar! Dalam lima detik!"

Semuanya secara bersamaan, para anggota _crew_ mengoperasikan konsol di depan mereka. Hasil dari semua itu dengan segera tampil di layar di hadapan Kotori.

Jawaban paling umum adalah—nomor ③.

"—Sepertinya kita semua memiliki pendapat yang sama."

Kotori berkata, dan para _crew_ mengangguk bersamaan.

"① terlihat sebagai pilihan yang pasti jika dilihat sekilas, namun ketika lawan memiliki keraguan jika kita adalah musuh, mengatakan hal seperti itu akan terlihat mencurigakan. Dan sepertinya juga sedikit menjijikan."

Sambil berdiri tegak, Kannazuki berbicara.

"...② tentu di luar pertanyaan. Sesaat terbukanya kesempatan kecil untuknya meloloskan diri, itulah akhir dari semua ini."

Selanjutnya, dari bagian _bridge_ yang lebih rendah, Reine berbicara.

"Itu benar. Sampai situ, pilihan ③ masuk akal secara logis, dan kalau semua berjalan lancar kita bahkan mungkin dapat mengendalikan alur pembicaraan.

Kotori menunduk pelan, dan sekali lagi menarik _mike_ mendekat.

"... H-hey, apa yang kau barusan bilang..."

Setelah menghentikan kalimatnya selagi tertusuk tatapan tajam gadis tersebut, Naruto sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan.

"... aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Kau siapa.?"

Gadis itu berkata, seakan kesal, pandangan matanya semakin menajam.

Lalu, pada waktu itu, akhirnya suara Kotori sampai pada telinga kanannya.

 _[_ _Naruto. Kau bisa mendengarku? Jawab sesuai dengan yang kuberitahukan_ _]_

"O-oke." jawabku

 _[_ _—Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan namamu dulu._ _]_

"—Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan namamu dulu. ...wagh"

Segera setelah ia mengatakannya, wajah Naruto menjadi pucat.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!..." gumamku melihat bola cahaya itu mengarah kepadaku

Namun, sudah terlalu terlambat. Di saat dia mendengar suara Naruto, air muka gadis itu berubah, kali ini mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat bola-bola cahaya.

"..."

Ia buru-buru menyentak lantai, terjatuh ke samping kanan.

Semasa kemudian, sebuah bola cahaya hitam terlempar ke tempat di mana Naruto tadinya berdiri. Sebuah lubang besar menganga di lantai yang kelihatannya telah menembus habis sampai lantai dua atau tiga.

"... Uwaa..."

「Ehh? aneh.」

"Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau katakan..., apa kau mencoba membunuhku...?"

Membalas Kotori yang sepertinya memang sedang bingung, Naruto membangkitkan tubuhnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Kemudian—

"Ini yang terakhir. Kalau kau tidak punya keinginan untuk menjawab, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai musuh."

Dari atas meja Naruto, gadis tersebut berkata. Dengan panik, Naruto segera membuka mulut.

"A-aku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku murid di sini! Aku tidak punya maksud jahat!"

"..."

Naruto berbicara selagi mengangkat kedua tangan, dan dengan mata yang curiga gadis tersebut turun dari meja Naruto.

"—Jangan bergerak. Sekarang ini, kau ada dalam jangkauan seranganku."

"..."

Menandakan kalau ia mengerti, Naruto mengangguk selagi mempertahankan postur tersebut.

Dengan langkah-langkah pelan, gadis itu mendekati Naruto.

"... nn?"

Lalu, sedikit membungkukkan pinggangnya, dia menatap wajah Naruto untuk sejenak, dan "Nu?", dia menaikkan alis.

"Hey, bukankah kita pernah bertemu satu kali sebelumnya...?"

"Ah... ahh, bulan ini—kukira, tanggal sepuluh. Di kota."

"Ohh."

Sepertinya dia mengingatnya, gadis itu pelan-pelan menepuk tangannya, lalu kembali ke postur sebelumnya.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Kau yang mengucapkan omong kosong itu."

Melihat sedikit perlawanan menghilang dari mata sang gadis, untuk sesaat ketegangan Naruto berkurang.

Namun,

"Gihh..!?"

Sesaat kemudian, poni Naruto dijambak dan mukanya dipaksa menghadap ke atas.

Gadis itu memiringkan wajah seolah melihat ke dalam mata Naruto, selagi ia melepas pandangannya.

"...kalau kuingat, kau bilang kau tidak punya maksud untuk membunuhku? Hmmf— Aku sudah tahu maksudmu. Beritahu aku, apa yang kau inginkan. Apa kau berencana menyerangku dari belakang setelah aku lengah?"

"..."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sedikit, menggigit keras-keras gigi belakangnya.

Bukan karena ia takut terhadap gadis tersebut.

Kata-kata Naruto—Aku tidak datang untuk membunuhmu; kata-kata seperti itu, gadis tersebut tidak dapat mempercayainya sama sekali.

Hal itu dikarenakan dia telah dihadapkan pada lingkungan di mana dia tidak dapat mempercayainya.

Ia merasa kesal, dan tidak tahan.

"—Manusia itu..."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyuarakan.

"... tidak semuanya mencoba membunuhmu."

"..."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak, selagi dia melepas tangannya dari rambut Naruto.

Dan untuk sejenak, dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dia menatap wajah Naruto, lalu membuka bibirnya secelah kecil.

"... begitukah?"

"Ah, begitulah."

"Orang-orang yang aku temui, mereka semua bilang kalau aku harus mati."

"Tidak mungkin... hal seperti itu."

"..."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, gadis itu menggerakan tangannya ke belakang.

Dia setengah menutup matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya—memasang wajah yang menandakan kalau dia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang Naruto katakan.

"... kalau begitu aku akan bertanya. Kalau kau tidak punya keinginan untuk membunuhku, lalu untuk alasan apa kau ada di sini sekarang?"

"Uh, itu—err etto."

 _[_ _Naruto_ _]_

Tepat saat Naruto mulai terbata, suara Kotori menggema di telinga kanannya.

"—Pilihan lagi ya."

Kotori menjilat bibirnya, selagi melihat pilihan yang ditampilkan di tengah layar.

 **①** **"Tentu saja, aku datang untuk menemuimu."**

② " **Apapun itu, tidak masalah kan."**

③ " **Cuma kebetulan."**

Tampilan di hadapannya segera mengumpulkan pendapat-pendapat dari para anggota _crew_. ① yang paling umum.

"Yah, untuk pilihan ②, setelah melihat reaksinya terakhir kali sepertinya mustahil. —Naruto, untuk sekarang ini katakan saja kalau kau datang untuk bertemu dengannya."

Kotori berbicara ke arah _mike_ , dan terlihat di layar, Naruto membuka mulutnya selagi berdiri.

「A-agar dapat menemuimu.」

Gadis itu membuat ekspresi kosong.

「Menemuiku? Kenapa?」

Di saat gadis tersebut menelengkan kepala dan mengatakan ini, sekali lagi pilihan-pilihan terpampang di layar.

 **①** **"Aku penasaran denganmu."**

② " **Agar kita dapat saling mencintai satu sama lain."**

③ " **Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."**

"Nn... apa yang harus kita lakukan."

Kotori meraba dagunya, dan tampilan di hadapannya menunjukkan ② sebagai jawaban.

"Lebih baik untuk melancarkan serangan langsung di sini, komandan. Tunjukkan pada gadis itu kejantanannya!"

"Kalau kau tidak mengucapkannya dengan jelas _lady_ ini tidak akan mengerti!"

Dari bagian bawah _bridge_ , suara-suara para _crew_ berkumandang.

Kotori berbumam "hmm" lalu menyilangkan kakinya.

"Yah, sepertinya tidak mengapa. ① atau ③ mungkin akan menimbulkan pertanyaan lain sebagai responnya. —Naruto. Coba ②, agar kita dapat saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Ia mengucapkan perintahnya ke arah _mike_. Pada saat itu, bahu Naruto mulai gemetaran.

"Ah... itu, begini lho."

Setelah menerima perintah itu dari Kotori, Naruto ragu-ragu dalam berkata dan pandangannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Apa, kau tidak bisa mengatakannya? Atau kau muncul di hadapanku tanpa alasan? Atau mungkin—"

Mata sang gadis sekali lagi mulai terlihat berbahaya. Naruto terburu-buru menyelamatkan diri dan menyuarakan.

"A-agar... kita dapat... saling mencintai satu sama lain?"

"..."

Di saat Naruto mengatakan ini, gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan dan membuat gerakan membelah horizontal.

Dalam sekejap, tepat di atas kepala Naruto sebuah pedang angin melewatinya—membelah dinding ruangan kelas tembus ke luar. Beberapa helai rambut Naruto terpotong dan menari-nari di udara.

"Uwaa...!?" pekikku

"... aku tidak mau mendengar leluconmu."

Sambil membuat ekspresi yang sangat melankolis, gadis itu berkata.

"..."

Naruto menelan ludah.

Di saat itulah, ketakutan yang ia rasakan sampai sekarang ini menghilang, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

' _lagi-lagi ekspresi itu'_ pikir Naruto

Ekspresi ini, yang benar-benar Naruto benci.

Seakan menganggap dirinya tidak dicintai sama sekali, ekspresi yang menunjukkan hilangnya kepercayaan pada dunia.

Tanpa sadar, rahang Naruto gemetar.

"Aku datang ke sini..., untuk... berbicara denganmu."

Naruto berkata—dan seolah tidak mengerti yang ia maksud, gadis itu mengangkat alis.

"... apa maksudmu?"

"Itu saja. Aku, mau, berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak peduli apa topiknya. Bahkan kalau kau tidak menyukainya dan mengacuhkanku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku ingin agar kau tahu satu hal. Aku—"

 _[_ _Naruto, tenanglah]_

Mencoba memperingatinya, Kotori berkata. Namun, Naruto tidak dapat dihentikan.

Bagaimanapun juga, sampai sekarang, gadis ini tidak punya seorang-pun yang akan mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

Bagaimanapun juga, dengan satu kalimat saja dia bisa berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar berbeda, namun tidak seorangpun akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padanya.

Bagi Naruto, walau dirinya tak pernah memiliki orang tua, tetapi dirinya jauh lebih beruntung, sewaktu kecil dirinya pun pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya seperti Guru Iruka, Kakek Hokage, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei maupun para Rockie 12 di Konohagakure. mereka semualah yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari neraka yang bernama "Kesepian" .

Tapi, gadis ini tidak punya siapa-siapa. dia persis dengan dirinya terdahulu terjebak dalam kesepian

Karena itulah Naruto harus mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak akan menolak keberadaanmu."

Naruto mengambil langkah berat ke depan, dan sambil melafalkan dengan jelas per kata, ia berkata demikian.

"..."

Gadis itu mengangkat alis, dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto. lalu, setelah hening sejenak, dia membuka mulutnya dengan gugup.

"... Naruto. Kau bilang kau Naruto? Tanya gadis itu

"—Ya." jawabku

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menolak keberadaanku?" tanya gadis itu

"Yeah." jawabku

"Benar-benarkah?" tanya gadis itu

"Benar-benar." jawabku

"Benar-benar-benarkah? Tanya kembali gadis itu.

"Benar-benar-benar." jawabku

Naruto menjawab tanpa jeda, maka gadis itu mengelus rambutnya, dan berdiri sambil menyuarakan apa yang kedengarannya sebuah isakan, memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"—Hmpf."

Mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek, dia menyilangkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau coba tipu dengan kata-kata itu baka...baka...baka..!" jawab gadis itu

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku—" ucapanku terpotong olehnya

"... tapi kau tahu, tadi itu." Gumam gadisi itu

Selagi membuat ekspresi yang rumit, gadis tersebut melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa isi kepalamu, tapi kau manusia pertama yang dapat kuajak bicara baik-baik. … untuk mendapat informasi mengenai dunia ini kau mungkin ada gunanya."

Setelah mengatakan ini, dia mendengus sekali lagi.

"... h-huh?" gumamku

"Aku bilang aku tidak keberatan kalau hanya berbicara denganmu. Tapi itu untuk mendapat informasi saja. Mm, itu penting sekali. Informasi itu benar-benar sangat penting."

Selagi berbicara memang hanya sedikit, namun ekspresi gadis tersebut terlihat sedikit lebih halus.

"Be-begitukah..."

Sambil menggaruk wajahnya, Naruto menjawab demikian. dengan begini... yah untuk saat ini kontak pertama dapat dikatakan sukses.

Selagi Naruto berdiri sambil bertanya-tanya, di telinga kanannya suara Kotori terdengar.

 _[_ _Kerja yang bagus. Lanjutkan saja seperti itu]_

"A-Aahh..."

Lalu, gadis itu mulai perlahan-lahan mengitari ruang kelas dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

"Tapi, coba saja bertindak mencurigakan. Akan kubuat sebuah lubang angin di badanmu."

"... oke, aku mengerti." jawabku

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, gadis itu perlahan membunyikan langkah kakinya di ruang kelas.

"Naruto." serunya

"Nani?" jawabku

"—Kalau begitu aku tanya. Apa sebetulnya tempat ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tempat seperti ini."

Dengan mengatakan ini, dia berjalan mengelilingi sambil menyodok-nyodok meja yang roboh.

"Ehh... ahh, ini sebuah sekolah—ruangan kelas, yah, tempat di mana murid-murid sebaya denganku datang untuk belajar dan mengkaji. Kami duduk di meja-meja itu, seperti ini."

"Apa?!"

Mata gadis tersebut membesar karena terkejut.

"Semua ini diisi manusia? Jangan bercanda. Pastinya hampir ada 40 orang."

"Tidak, itu kenyataannya." jawabku

Selagi mengatakan ini, Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

Ketika sang gadis muncul, peringatan evakuasi biasanya sudah berbunyi di jalan-jalan. Manusia-manusia yang gadis ini lihat mungkin hanya AST. Mereka mungkin juga tidak berjumlah banyak.

"Hey—"

Ia bermaksud memanggil nama gadis tersebut tetapi kata-kata Naruto tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Ettoo, anu..?"

Mungkin menyadari kondisi Naruto, gadis itu mengernyitkan alis. dan kemudian, setelah menempatkan tangannya di dagu untuk sementara, sementara berpikir,

"... begitu ya, agar dapat berbincang dengan seseorang, aku perlu itu ya."

Dengan demikian, dia mengangguk,

"Naruto. Kau mau panggil aku apa?"

Sambil duduk di salah kursi di dekatnya, dia berkata.

"... huh?"

Tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud, Naruto bertanya.

Setelah menyilangkan tangannya sembari menyuarakan "hmpf", dia melanjutkan dengan nada arogan.

"Beri aku nama."

"..."

Setelah hening sejenak.

' _Serius bangeeeeeeeeeet!'_ Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"A-aku!?"

"Yeah. Lagipula aku tidak berencana untuk bicara dengan orang lain. Tidak masalah." Jawabku gadis itu

Sedangkan dikapal Fraxinus

"Uwahh, lagi-lagi masalah yang berat muncul."

Duduk di kursi kapten, Kotori menggaruk wajahnya.

"...hmm, apa yang harus kita lakukan."

Dari bagian bawah _bridge_ , Reine mengangguk sebagai respon untuk hal itu.

Di dalam _bridge_ , sirene tidak berbunyi, dan pilihan-pilihan-pun tidak muncul di layar.

Kalau AI menampilkan nama-nama acak begitu saja, akan ada terlalu banyak yang ditampilkan.

"Tenang Naruto. Jangan terburu-buru dan mengucapkan nama yang aneh."

Mengatakan ini, Kotori berdiri, dan mengeraskan suaranya terhadap para _crew_

"Semuanya! Segera pikirkan nama untuknya dan kirimkan ke terminal-ku!"

Setelah mengatakan ini ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada layar. Beberapa anggota _crew_ telah mengirimkan beberapa nama.

"Ahem... Kawagoe! Bukankah Misako nama salah satu bekas istrimu!"

"Ma-maaf, saya tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain..."

Dari bagian bawah ruang kendali, suara penyesalan seorang lelaki dapat terdengar.

"... benar-benar, coba lihat... Urarakane? Kimimoto, bagaimana kau melafalkannya?"

"Clarabelle!"

"Dengan ini aku melarangmu mempunyai anak untuk seumur hidupmu."

Ia menunjuk pada lelaki anggota _crew_ yang menyahut tersebut.

"Maaf! Anak tertua saya sudah di sekolah dasar!"

"Anak tertua?"

"Ya! Saya punya tiga!"

"Dan ngomong-ngomong nama mereka adalah?"

"Dari yang tertua, Pureful, Fullmonty, Seraphim!"

"Cepat ganti nama mereka dalam waktu satu minggu, lalu pindahlah dari distrik sekolah mereka."

"Perlukah melakukan sampai sejauh itu!?"

"Coba pikirkan perasaan anak-anak yang diberikan nama-nama aneh itu dasar ikan gobi."

"Tidak apa-apa kan! Akhir-akhir ini semuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama!"

*Gong Gong*, suara redam terdengar di seluruh _bridge_.

Naruto sepertinya sedang mengetuk _intercom_.

Terlihat pada layar, gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya, dan sedang menepuk-nepuk sikunya dengan tak sabaran.

Kotori segera mengamati layar. Tidak ada nama yang membantu. *Haaa*, ia menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

Rekan-rekannya benar-benar tidak punya selera rupanya. Dengan kecewa, Kotori menggelengkan kepala.

Ia melihat penampilan sang gadis yang menawan. Sebutan yang cocok dengannya pastinya sesuatu yang elegan dan berwibawa dalam _style_ zaman dahulu. Ya, seperti—

"Tome."

「Tome! Namamu adalah Tome!」

Segera setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, cahaya berwarna merah murni menyala di dalam ruang kendali, dan bunyi kencang _*pii pii*_ mulai berdering.

" _Pattern blue_ , target tidak senang!"

Salah satu _crew_ menyuarakan sembari terlihat panik. pada saat itu, meteran _Affection Point_ yang terlihat di layar besar telah turun drastis.

Mengikutinya, di depan kaki Naruto di layar, *zugagagagagagagan!*, bola-bola kecil dengan berentetan menghujani bagaikan _machine gun_.

「Uwahhhhhhh!?」

"...Kotori?"

Suara bertanya Reine.

"Huh? Aneh. Kupikir itu nama bergaya kuno yang bagus." Gumam Kotori

"... aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kelihatannya kau sedang mempermainkanku ya."

Selagi urat nadi bermunculan di dahinya gadis tersebut berkata.

"...! Ma-maaf... tunggu sebentar."

Kalau dipikir baik-baik, Tome jelas-jelas di luar perhitungan. Selagi berjongkok dan menatap asap yang membumbung dari lantai, Naruto memaki kesembronoannya. Maaf untuk semua wanita berumur di seluruh negeri, namun itu bukan nama yang cocok untuk gadis masa kini.

Lagipula pertama-tama, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan menjadi seorang bapak wali lewat pertemuan mendadak ini. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat ia mencoba menahan debar jantungnya, ketika ia berpikir pandangannya mulai berputar-putar. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide mengenai nama gadis. Nama, nama, nama... ia mengingat-ingat nama-nama perempuan yang ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Selagi ia melakukannya wajah sang gadis menunjukkan ketidak-senangan.

"—To-Tohka."

Dari mulut Naruto yang kebingungan keluar nama itu.

"Nu?"

"Ba-bagai... mana?" tanyaku

"..."

Setelah hening sejenak—

"Oh, baiklah. Itu lebih baik daripada Tome."

Melihatnya Naruto membuat senyuman pahit dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Namun... rasa bersalah yang lebih lagi terbentuk di balik pikirannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu karena pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pada **tanggal 10.** April, benar-benar nama yang sederhana.

"... apa yang baru saja kulakukan..." gumamku

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Tohka

"Ah, ti, tidak..."

Terburu-buru ia mengayunkan tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit penasaran, namun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dengan segera, ia menderap menuju Naruto.

"Kalau begitu—Tohka, bagaimana cara menulisnya?"

"Ahh, itu—"

Naruto melangkah mendekati papan tulis, memegang sebatang kapur, dan menulis _**"**_ _ **十香**_ _ **"**_

"Hmm."

Dengan anggukan kecil, gadis itu meniru Naruto dan menyusuri papan tulis dengan jarinya.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak menggunakan kapur nanti kata-katanya..." seruku

Ia baru saja mulai berbicara, namun menghentikan kata-katanya. Tempat di mana tersentuh oleh jari sang gadis telah tersayat rapi, dan dua huruf _**十香**_ tertulis dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tohka

"... tidak, tidak ada." jawabku

"Begitu ya." Jawab Tohka

Dengan mengatakan itu, gadis itu menatap kata-kata yang ia tulis untuk sejenak, dan memberi anggukan kecil.

"Naruto."

"A-apa?"

"Tohka."

"Eh?" gumamku

"Tohka. Namaku. Bagus sekali bukan?"

"Ah, ahh... yah hehehe"

Entah kenapa tadi itu agak... membuatnya malu. dalam satu dan lain sebab. sedikit memalingkan matanya, Naruto pun hanya menggaruk rambutnya jabriknya itu.

Namun, gadis itu—Tohka, sekali lagi menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Naruto."

… bahkan Naruto sekalipun mengerti maksud Tohka.

"To-Tohka..."

Naruto memanggil nama itu, dan dengan terlihat puas ujung-ujung bibir Tohka tersungging naik.

"..."

Hatinya melonjak. kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat senyum Tohka. lalu, pada saat itulah,

"—...?"

Tiba-tiba, gedung sekolah mengalami sebuah ledakan yang luar biasa dan bergetar. ia segera menyokong tubuhnya dengan tangan pada papan tulis.

"Ap-apa yang...!?" gumamku

 _[_ _Naruto, menunduk!_ _]_

Di telinga kanannya suara Kotori bergema.

"Eh...?"

 _[_ _Cepatlah!_ _]_

Tidak tahu ini dan itu, Naruto melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan tiarap di lantai.

Momen berikutnya,

 _Gagagagagagagaga._ _..._

terdengar suara keras, menghancurkan jendela ruang kelas semuanya sekaligus, dan membuka lubang peluru yang tak terhitung banyaknya pada dinding di belakangnya. Bagaikan adegan dalam pertarungan mafia saja.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini...!"

 _[_ _Sepertinya serangan dari luar. Mungkin untuk memancing_ _Spirit_ _keluar. —Ahh, atau mungkin itu untuk meruntuhkan gedung sekolah, dan dengan demikian menghancurkan tempat di mana sang gadis dapat bersembunyi]_

"Ha..., konyol sekali...!" gumamku

 _[_ _Tapi tetap saja, ini diluar dugaanku. Mereka memikirkan taktik agresif macam begini._ _]_

Lalu, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Tohka memiliki ekspresi yang terlihat sama persis dengan ketika dia berhadapan dengan Naruto sebelumnya, menatap keluar jendela yang pecah.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan lagi, peluru tidak berguna melawan Tohka, bahkan pecahan kaca tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Namun, wajah tersebut terlihat terlihat begitu menderita.

"—Tohka!"

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meneriakkan nama itu.

"..."

Sembari tersentak, pandangan Tohka pindah dari luar ke Naruto.

Bahkan sekarang, suara tembakan yang melanda terus berbunyi, namun serangan pada ruang kelas 11-4 untuk sementara telah berhenti.

Sembari menyiapkan diri menghadapi serangan, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya. Lalu, Tohka dengan murung menurunkan pandangannya.

"Cepatlah lari, Naruto. Kalau kau ada bersamaku, kau akan terserang oleh sesamamu manusia."

"..."

Naruto terdiam, dan menelan ludah.. tentu saja, ia harus melarikan diri. Namun—

 _[_ _Ada dua pilihan. Lari, atau tinggal._ _]_

Ia mendengar suara Kotori. Setelah ragu-ragu sejenak,

"... bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri, di saat-saat seperti ini..."

 _[_ _Kau benar-benar idiot._ _]_

"... katakan sesukamu."

 _[_ _Itu pujian. Aku akan memberimu saran bagus. Kalau kau tidak mau terluka, tetap berada sedekat mungkin dengan_ _Spirit_ _itu]_

"...oke." gumamku

Membentuk garis lurus dengan bibirnya, Naruto duduk di hadapan kaki Tohka.

"Huh—?"

Mata Tohka terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah—" desak Tohka

"Aku tahu...! Tapi sekarang ini waktunya untuk percakapan kita. Hal semacam itu, jangan khawatirkan. Kau mau informasi mengenai dunia ini kan? Kalau itu sesuatu yang bisa kujawab, tidak peduli berapa banyakpun pertanyaan yang kau punya akan kujawab semuanya." jawabku

"...!"

Tohka memasang wajah terkejut untuk sejenak, dan kemudian duduk, menghadap Naruto.

"—"

* * *

 _ **Disisi AST**_

Dengan tubuhnya terselimuti sebuah _wiring suit_ , Origami sedang memegang sebuah _gatling gun_ raksasa dengan kedua tangannya.

Mempersiapkan diri lalu menekan pelatuknya, jumlah peluru yang tak terbayangkan berpencar menghantam bangunan sekolah.

Karena _territory_ -nya sedang terbentang, ia kurang lebih tidak merasakan rekoil yang ditimbulkan, tapi pada dasarnya itu adalah sebuah _gatling gun_ radius lebar yang biasanya dipakai di kapal-kapal tempur. Menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi dari berbagai arah, bangunan sekolah berangsur-angsur penuh dengan lubang.

Namun ini bukanlah perlengkapan _anti-Spirit_ yang menggunakan _realizer_. Senjata ini tidak lebih dari perlengkapan untuk menghancurkan bangunan itu dan memaksa _Spirit_ itu keluar.

 _[_ _Bagaimana? Apa_ _Spirit_ _itu sudah keluar?_ _]_

Dari _intercom_ di dalam _headset_ -nya, suara Ryouko dapat terdengar.

Ryouko berada tepat di samping Origami—namun di tengah-tengah deru tembakan suara aslinya tidak mungkin terdengar.

"Saya masih belum bisa memastikannya."

Tanpa menghentikan serangan, ia membalas. sambil menembakan senapannya, Origami membuka mata lebar-lebar dan mengamati gedung sekolah yang sedang meruntuh.

Mereka berada pada jarak yang normalnya siapapun tidak mungkin bisa melihat apa-apa, namun Origami saat ini dengan _territory_ yang terbentang dapat membaca kata-kata pada kertas yang tertempel di papan buletin di sisi gedung sekalipun.

Kemudian Origami menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

Kelas 11-4, ruang kelas Origami.

Oleh karena serangan-serangan mereka, dinding luarnya sudah runtuh seluruhnya—ia melihat sosok target, sang _Spirit_.

Namun—

 _[_ _... nn? Itu kan]_

Ryouko berkata dengan nada ragu.

Karena, di dalam ruang kelas itu, selain _Spirit_ itu, seorang manusia, kelihatannya seorang pemuda, terdeteksi. —Mungkin seorang murid yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri.

"Si-siapa itu. Apa dia sedang diserang—?"

Sambil mengernyitkan alisnya Ryouko menyuarakan. namun, seakan ia tidak mendengarnya, Origami tetap menatap ruang kelas itu. ia merasa kalau sosok remaja di sisi _Spirit_ tersebut tidak asing baginya.

"—!"

Mata Origami terbuka lebar. karena bagaimanapun juga—pemuda itu adalah teman sekelas Origami, Uzumaki Naruto.

"—Origami?"

Dari sampingnya, Ryouko memanggilnya dengan suara kebingungan. namun Origami tidak menjawab, begitu saja ia memberikan sebuah perintah dalam pikirannya.

Perintah pada _realizer_ yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, untuk kecepatan tertinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Origami!?"

 _[_ _Itu berbahaya. Hindari bertindak sembarangan seorang diri._ _]_

Seperti yang diduga, mereka menyadari keanehan itu. Transmisi dari Ryouko dan _headquarter_ datang pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Namun Origami tidak dapat dihentikan. Ia segera menjatuhkan _gatling gun_ -nya, mengambil _Anti-Spirit Laser Blade_ untuk jarak dekat No Pain dari pinggangnya, dan melesat menuju sekolah.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka.**_

Berada di dalam ruang kelas menghadapi hujan peluru, sambil menatap dan berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

… pastinya, ini salah satu pertama kalinya ia mendapat pengalaman aneh seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin disebabkan kekuatan Tohka, peluru yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, seakan menghindari mereka berdua, menghujamkan diri pada konstruksi sekolah.

Namun meskipun demikian, melihat peluru-peluru melesat di depan matanya bukanlah pengalaman sehari-hari. Ia merasa kalau saja ia bergerak meskipun hanya sedikit ia akan tertembak, karena itulah Naruto diam dalam posisi itu saja sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Isi percakapan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial.

Tohka menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak pernah sempat dia tanyakan pada siapapun, dan Naruto menjawabnya. Hanya bincang-bincang sederhana seperti ini saja sudah cukup agar Tohka tersenyum puas.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kiranya mereka telah berbicara ketika itulah di dalam telinga Naruto, ia mendengar suara Kotori.

 _[_ _Angka-angka_ _parameter_ _-nya sudah stabil. Kalau bisa, coba tanyakan pertanyaan juga Naruto. Kita benar-benar butuh informasi dari para_ _Spirit_ _._ _]_

Setelah diberitahukan hal ini, Naruto berpikir sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Hey—Tohka." seruku

"Ada apa?" jawab Tohka

"Sebenarnya... kau ini makhluk apa?" tanyaku

"Mu?"

Pada pertanyaan Naruto, Tohka mengernyit.

"—gak tahu."

"Gak tahu? ..." gumamku

"Itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai itu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama yang lalu, tapi dulu aku tiba-tiba terlahir **disana**. Begitulah. Ingatanku samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai makhluk macam apa aku ini." Jelas Tohka

"Be-begitukah...?"

Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk pipinya, dan Tohka mendengus "hmpf" dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Begitulah. Aku lalu tiba-tiba terlahir di dunia ini, dan saat itu grup _mecha-mecha_ itu sudah beterbangan di langit."

"G-grup _mecha-mecha_...?"

"Orang-orang menyebalkan yang terbang kemana-mana itu." Ucap Tohka

Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara tentang AST. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum kecut.

Lalu, dari _intercom_ , sebuah suara elektronik ringan seperti suara ketika kau mendapatkan pertanyaan dalam acara kuis berbunyi.

 _[_ _Ini kesempatanmu, Naruto!_ _]_

"Huh...? Untuk apa?" tanyaku

 _[_ _Meteran_ _mood Spirit_ _itu sudah berada di atas 70. Kalau kau mau bertindak sekaranglah waktunya._ _]_

"Bertindak... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku

 _[_ _Nn, benar. Untuk sekarang... coba saja ajak dia nge-_ _date_ _?_ _]_

"Hah...!?"

Mendengar kata-kata Kotori, Naruto tanpa sengaja mengencangkan suaranya.

"Nn, kenapa Naruto?"

Untuk merespon suara Naruto tadi, Tohka melihat padanya.

"—! Tidak,tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku dengan nada terbata-bata

"..."

Meskipun ia sudah buru-buru mencoba menutup-nutupinya, Tohka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

 _[_ _Cepat ajak dia. Toh cara paling baik untuk menambah keintiman adalah dengan berusaha habis-habisan seperti ini._ _]_

"... meskipun kau bilang gitu, saat dia muncul biasanya ada AST itu..."

 _[_ _Justru karena itulah. Kesempatan berikutnya dia muncul, aku mengandalkanmu untuk melarikan diri dengannya ke dalam sebuah gedung besar. Akuarium atau teater atau_ _department store_ _, yang manapun tidak masalah. Kalau ada fasilitas bawah tanah malah lebih bagus lagi. Kalau kau melakukannya, para AST mungkin tidak akan langsung masuk begitu saja_ _]_

"...M-mm."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau bisik-bisik. …! Rencana untuk melenyapkanku rupanya?" tanya Tohka

"B-bukan, bukan! Kau salah paham!" bantah aku

Ia buru-buru menghentikan Tohka, yang mana matanya sudah menajam dan bola-bola cahaya muncul di ujung jarinya.

"Kalau begitu beritahu. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Guh..."

Ia mengerang selagi keringat mengaliri wajahnya, suara yang mendesaknya bergema di telinga kanan Naruto.

 _[_ _Ayolah, cepat lakukan saja._ _Kencan! Kencan!_ _]_

Pada saat itu para anggota _crew_ di _bridge_ sepertinya juga tergairahkan, dari sisi lain _intercom_ , gemuruh sorakan _date_ dapat terdengar.

 **「** _ **Kencan**_ **」**

 **「** _ **Kencan**_ **」**

 **「** _ **Kencan**_ **」**

"Argh iya aku tahu!"

Naruto menyerah dan berteriak.

Kenyataannya, bukannya ia tidak mengerti alasan Kotori, ia tahu kalau memang penting untuk mengatur panggung pertemuan berikutnya... tapi yah, kau tahu lah, ia sedikit malu.

"Hey, Tohka."

"Nn, ada apa?" jawab Tohka

"U-uhm... la-lain kali." Ujarku dengan nada gugup

"Nn?"

"Maukah kau pergi... _Date_ denganku?"

Tohka memasang ekspresi hampa.

"Apa itu _date_?" tanya Tohka

"I-itu..."

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat malu, maka ia memalingkan pandangan dan menggaruk pipinya.

Lalu, pada saat itu, di telinga kanannya, suara Kotori yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya masuk.

 _[_ _Naruto! AST sedang bergerak!_ _]_

"Huh...!?"

Dengan suara yang mungkin dapat didengar Tohka di depannya, namun Naruto tidak peduli dan berteriak. dalam sekejap—di luar ruang kelas yang dari tadi mengeluarkan aura berasa terbuka, Origami muncul.

"—!"

Dalam sekejap, emosi Tohka menjadi kelam, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sana. lalu, tanpa buang waktu, dari mesin yang terkesan kasar di tangannya muncul sebuah pedang cahaya, ketika Origami menyerbu Tohka.

Percikan-percikan bagaikan suasana di toko las berhamburan ke sekitar.

"Ku—"

"—Kasar sekali!"

Tohka berseru, melempar Origami dengan tangannya yang menghentikan pedang cahaya itu.

"..."

Sedikit menggertakkan giginya, Origami terlempar kebelakang. —Namun, dia segera membetulkan posturnya, dan mendarat dengan anggunnya di lantai yang penuh dengan lubang peluru.

"Tch—kau lagi."

Sembari sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya yang menghentikan pedang tadi, Tohka berkata, penuh dengan kebencian. Origami melirik sekilas Naruto, lalu menarik nafas lega. namun dia segera menyiapkan senjata asing itu dan melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Tohka.

"..."

Melihat keadaannya itu, Tohka melirik Naruto, lalu menancapkan tumitnya pada lantai di bawah kakinya.

 _ **Sandalphon**_

Sekejap itu juga, lantai ruang kelas melendung, dan dari situ tiba-tiba membumbung sebuah singgasana.

"Apa..."

 _[_ _Naruto, mundur! Biarkan_ _ **Fraxinus**_ _menjemputmu segera. Kalau bisa cobalah agar kalian berdua pergi bersama-sama!_ _]_

Naruto berdiri sadar tak sadar, lalu mendengar teriakkan Kotori.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu..."

Tohka menarik pedang dari belakang singgasana, dan menikamkannya pada Origami.

deru angin dari satu ayunan tersebut, dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto, dan melemparkannya ke luar sekolah.

"Uwahhhhhhh!?"

 _[_ _Nice!_ _]_

Pada saat yang sama suara Kotori melengking, tubuh Naruto terselimuti perasaan tak berbobot. selagi merasakan sensasi melayang yang aneh, Naruto dipungut kembali oleh Fraxinus.

 _ **Naruto Pov end**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3 . awal dari sebuah kisah Naruto dalam menentukan nasibnya dan yang berharga baginya , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"... yah memang, sudah pastinya mereka akan menutup sekolah pada kejadian-kejadian seperti ini..."

Naruto menapaki jalanan curam yang memanjang dari depan sekolah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. itu adalah hari setelah ia menamai si _Spirit_ Tohka.

Naruto telah berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dan setelah melihat gerbang yang tertutup rapat dan bangunan sekolah yang telah hancur menjadi timbunan puing-puing, ia mengeluh atas kebodohannya. ia sendiri ada di sana ketika sekolah dihancurkan, jadi harusnya siapapun akan berasumsi kalau sekolah akan ditutup... namun ketika menghadapi kejadian yang begitu tidak riil seperti itu, mungkin saja pikirannya tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari kenyataan.

Tambah lagi, ia telah menghabiskan semalaman kemarin dalam _meeting_ dengan yang lainnya, mengulas ulang rekaman percakapannya dengan Tohka dan membahasnya kembali, karena itu kapasitas mentalnya mungkin telah berkurang karena kurang tidur.

"Haah... mungkin aku harus belanja sebentar kali ya."

Seraya melepas sebuah keluhan, ia berbalik ke arah yang berlainan dengan jalan ke rumah. pada kenyataannya dirinya telah kehabisan telur, cup ramen dan susu, pada akhirnya pulang ke apartementnya begitu saja terasa aneh baginya.

Namun—baru saja beberapa menit berlalu, Narutou berhenti lagi.

tersandar marka 'Dilarang Masuk' di jalan sana.

"Oh, jalanan ditutup...?"

Tapi andai kata marka tersebut tidak ada di sana, sudah jelas sekali jalanan tersebut tidak bisa dipakai.

Aspal yang terkoyak hingga hancur berantakan, dinding-dinding beton yang roboh, dan bahkan gedung _multi-tenant_ juga runtuh.

Seakan baru saja terjadi perang di sini.

"—Ah, ini kan..."

Ia ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini merupakan bagian dari zona _spacequake_ di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Tohka.

Sepertinya para Petugas Restorasi belum menanganinya, pemandangan kehancuran itu tetap tidak berubah dari sepuluh hari yang lalu.

"..."

Ketika ia mengingat wujud sang gadis dalam pikirannya, ia mengeluh pelan.

—Tohka.

Seorang _Spirit_ —gadis pembawa malapetaka—dia yang tak bernama sampai kemarin.

Kemarin, setelah berbicara dengannya lebih lama dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dugaan Narutou telah ditegaskan.

Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dibayangkan. sampai pada titik di mana semua organisasi di dunia akan setuju kalau ia adalah ancaman. pemandangan yang terlihat di hadapannya adalah bukti dari itu.

Hal semacam ini benar-benar tidak bisa didiamkan saja.

"...to..."

Namun di saat bersamaan, tidak mungkin dia akan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut dengan ceroboh, layaknya monster yang nekat, tanpa ampun.

"...Naruto..."

Naruto membenci wajah murung yang diperlihatkan gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sama sekali.

"Hey, Naruto..."

… ya, pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, jadi sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia berakhir menapaki jalan kembali ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"... jangan abaikan aku!"

"—Huh?"

Sebuah suara terdengar—dari sisi lain area yang ditutup. Naruto memiringkan kepala kebingungan. bagaikan membelah udara yang dingin, suara itu begitu indah. seperti suara yang pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat... tepatnya, di sekolah pada hari sebelumnya.

… sebuah suara yang tidak ia kira akan terdengar di waktu dan tempat seperti ini.

"U-Umm—"

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah tersebut sambil membandingkan suara yang baru ia dengar dengan suara dalam memorinya.

Dan kemudian, seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

Dia ada tepat di depan matanya.

Seorang gadis sedang sedikit bersandar di puncak bukit-bukit reruntuhan tersebut, mengenakan gaun yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"T-Tohka!?"

Betul, kecuali pikiran atau mata Narutou sedang menipunya, gadis itu tak diragukan lagi adalah _Spirit_ yang ia temui di sekolah pada hari sebelumnya.

"Sadar juga akhirnya, ba~ka ba~ka."

Wajahnya, yang kecantikannya cukup untuk membuat seseorang gemetar, diwarnai ketidak-senangan. Dia menendang tumpukan puing-puing yang kemudian berbunyi *tong*, dan mendekati Naruto menyusuri aspal yang setengah utuh.

Mungkin karena menghalanginya, Tohka menendang marka 'Dilarang Masuk' sambil menggerutu dan sampai di depan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Tohka...?"

"... nu? Apanya yang apa?" tanya Tohka

"Kenapa, kau ada di tempat seperti ini...!?"

Narutou melirik ke belakangnya seraya berteriak, dan menangkap pandangan berbagai orang seperti sekelompok wanita yang sedang berbicara dan penduduk sekitar yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjingnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berlindung di _shelter_. Artinya, tanda peringatan _spacequake_ belum berbunyi.

Pada dasarnya, ini artinya baik _Ratatoskr_ maupun _AST_ belum menyadari goncangan awal sebelum _Spirit_ muncul.

"Meskipun kau tanya kenapa..."

Bagaimanapun, orangnya sendiri kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan situasi yang aneh ini sama sekali. Dia melipat lengannya, sepertinya tidak tahu kenapa Naruto meributkan hal ini.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajakku, Naruto? Itu lho... _date_."

"Ap—"

Bahu Naruto gemetaran mendengar pernyataan santainya.

"K-kau ingat...?" tanya Naruto

"Hm? Apa, kau pikir aku idiot atau apa?" jawab Tohka

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku..." jawab Naruto

"—Hmmf, apalah. Yang penting Naruto, ayo cepat kita mulai _date_ itu. _Date date date date_."

Tohka terus mengulang _date date_ dengan intonasi yang unik.

"A-aku mengerti! Aku mengerti, jadi berhenti mengulang kata itu, selain itu kamu tidak mungkin memakai pakaian itu, jadi kamu harus menggantinya!" ujar Naruto.

"Eh, kenapa? …...ah, Naruto, jangan bilang kau memanfaatkan kenyataan kalau aku tidak tahu artinya, lalu mengajariku kata yang tidak sopan dan mesum?" tanya Tohka

Selagi pipinya Naruto bersipu merah menyala, Tohka mengangkat alis.

"—! Ti-tidak, tidak! Itu kata yang benar-benar murni!" bantah Naruto.

Naruto mulai kebingungan menyampaikan maksudnya itu, beberapa saat idenya muncul dari otaknya yang pas-pasan itu. Dia pun kemudian mengambil sebuah photo milik Tobiichi Origami yang ia dapat darinya 2 hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba berpakaian seperti ini" ujar Naruto sambil menujukan foto Origami sedang berpakaian seragam sekolah Raizen.

"Jadi harus seperti ini yah, tapi kenapa harus—" ucapan Tohka pun terpotong dengan perkataan Naruto

"Sudah jangan tanya kenapa, cepat ganti saja" ujar Naruto

Pada akhirnya Tohka pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan Sihir miliknya, sedangkan Naruto hanya berpaling dari arah Tohka, agar ia tidak dikira mesum.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita _Date_ Naruto" seru Tohka sambil mencemkram lengan Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

"... yah memang, sudah pastinya mereka akan menutup sekolah pada kejadian-kejadian seperti ini..."

Naruto menapaki jalanan curam yang memanjang dari depan sekolah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. itu adalah hari setelah ia menamai si _Spirit_ Tohka.

Naruto telah berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dan setelah melihat gerbang yang tertutup rapat dan bangunan sekolah yang telah hancur menjadi timbunan puing-puing, ia mengeluh atas kebodohannya. ia sendiri ada di sana ketika sekolah dihancurkan, jadi harusnya siapapun akan berasumsi kalau sekolah akan ditutup... namun ketika menghadapi kejadian yang begitu tidak riil seperti itu, mungkin saja pikirannya tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari kenyataan.

Tambah lagi, ia telah menghabiskan semalaman kemarin dalam _meeting_ dengan yang lainnya, mengulas ulang rekaman percakapannya dengan Tohka dan membahasnya kembali, karena itu kapasitas mentalnya mungkin telah berkurang karena kurang tidur.

"Haah... mungkin aku harus belanja sebentar kali ya."

Seraya melepas sebuah keluhan, ia berbalik ke arah yang berlainan dengan jalan ke rumah. pada kenyataannya dirinya telah kehabisan telur, cup ramen dan susu, pada akhirnya pulang ke apartementnya begitu saja terasa aneh baginya.

Namun—baru saja beberapa menit berlalu, Narutou berhenti lagi.

tersandar marka 'Dilarang Masuk' di jalan sana.

"Oh, jalanan ditutup...?"

Tapi andai kata marka tersebut tidak ada di sana, sudah jelas sekali jalanan tersebut tidak bisa dipakai.

Aspal yang terkoyak hingga hancur berantakan, dinding-dinding beton yang roboh, dan bahkan gedung _multi-tenant_ juga runtuh.

Seakan baru saja terjadi perang di sini.

"—Ah, ini kan..."

Ia ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini merupakan bagian dari zona _spacequake_ di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Tohka.

Sepertinya para Petugas Restorasi belum menanganinya, pemandangan kehancuran itu tetap tidak berubah dari sepuluh hari yang lalu.

"..."

Ketika ia mengingat wujud sang gadis dalam pikirannya, ia mengeluh pelan.

—Tohka.

Seorang _Spirit_ —gadis pembawa malapetaka—dia yang tak bernama sampai kemarin.

Kemarin, setelah berbicara dengannya lebih lama dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dugaan Narutou telah ditegaskan.

Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dibayangkan. sampai pada titik di mana semua organisasi di dunia akan setuju kalau ia adalah ancaman. pemandangan yang terlihat di hadapannya adalah bukti dari itu.

Hal semacam ini benar-benar tidak bisa didiamkan saja.

"...to..."

Namun di saat bersamaan, tidak mungkin dia akan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut dengan ceroboh, layaknya monster yang nekat, tanpa ampun.

"...Naruto..."

Naruto membenci wajah murung yang diperlihatkan gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sama sekali.

"Hey, Naruto..."

… ya, pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, jadi sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia berakhir menapaki jalan kembali ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"... jangan abaikan aku!"

"—Huh?"

Sebuah suara terdengar—dari sisi lain area yang ditutup. Naruto memiringkan kepala kebingungan. bagaikan membelah udara yang dingin, suara itu begitu indah. seperti suara yang pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat... tepatnya, di sekolah pada hari sebelumnya.

… sebuah suara yang tidak ia kira akan terdengar di waktu dan tempat seperti ini.

"U-Umm—"

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah tersebut sambil membandingkan suara yang baru ia dengar dengan suara dalam memorinya.

Dan kemudian, seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

Dia ada tepat di depan matanya.

Seorang gadis sedang sedikit bersandar di puncak bukit-bukit reruntuhan tersebut, mengenakan gaun yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"T-Tohka!?"

Betul, kecuali pikiran atau mata Narutou sedang menipunya, gadis itu tak diragukan lagi adalah _Spirit_ yang ia temui di sekolah pada hari sebelumnya.

"Sadar juga akhirnya, ba~ka ba~ka."

Wajahnya, yang kecantikannya cukup untuk membuat seseorang gemetar, diwarnai ketidak-senangan. Dia menendang tumpukan puing-puing yang kemudian berbunyi *tong*, dan mendekati Naruto menyusuri aspal yang setengah utuh.

Mungkin karena menghalanginya, Tohka menendang marka 'Dilarang Masuk' sambil menggerutu dan sampai di depan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Tohka...?"

"... nu? Apanya yang apa?" tanya Tohka

"Kenapa, kau ada di tempat seperti ini...!?"

Narutou melirik ke belakangnya seraya berteriak, dan menangkap pandangan berbagai orang seperti sekelompok wanita yang sedang berbicara dan penduduk sekitar yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjingnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berlindung di _shelter_. Artinya, tanda peringatan _spacequake_ belum berbunyi.

Pada dasarnya, ini artinya baik _Ratatoskr_ maupun _AST_ belum menyadari goncangan awal sebelum _Spirit_ muncul.

"Meskipun kau tanya kenapa..."

Bagaimanapun, orangnya sendiri kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan situasi yang aneh ini sama sekali. Dia melipat lengannya, sepertinya tidak tahu kenapa Naruto meributkan hal ini.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajakku, Naruto? Itu lho... _Kencan_."

"Ap—"

Bahu Naruto gemetaran mendengar pernyataan santainya.

"K-kau ingat...?" tanya Naruto

"Hm? Apa, kau pikir aku idiot atau apa?" jawab Tohka

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku..." jawab Naruto

"—Hmmf, apalah. Yang penting Naruto, ayo cepat kita mulai _Kencan_ itu. _Kencan Kencan Kencan Kencan_."

Tohka terus mengulang _Kencan Kencan_ dengan intonasi yang unik.

"A-aku mengerti! Aku mengerti, jadi berhenti mengulang kata itu, selain itu kamu tidak mungkin memakai pakaian itu, jadi kamu harus menggantinya!" ujar Naruto.

"Eh, kenapa? …...ah, Naruto, jangan bilang kau memanfaatkan kenyataan kalau aku tidak tahu artinya, lalu mengajariku kata yang tidak sopan dan mesum?" tanya Tohka

Selagi pipinya Naruto bersipu merah menyala, Tohka mengangkat alis.

"—! Ti-tidak, tidak! Itu kata yang benar-benar murni!" bantah Naruto.

Naruto mulai kebingungan menyampaikan maksudnya itu, beberapa saat idenya muncul dari otaknya yang pas-pasan itu. Dia pun kemudian mengambil sebuah photo milik Tobiichi Origami yang ia dapat darinya 2 hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba berpakaian seperti ini" ujar Naruto sambil menujukan foto Origami sedang berpakaian seragam sekolah Raizen.

"Jadi harus seperti ini yah, tapi kenapa harus—" ucapan Tohka pun terpotong dengan perkataan Naruto

"Sudah jangan tanya kenapa, cepat ganti saja" ujar Naruto

Pada akhirnya Tohka pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan Sihir miliknya, sedangkan Naruto hanya berpaling dari arah Tohka, agar ia tidak dikira mesum.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita _Kencan_ Naruto" seru Tohka

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Kencan a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char : Naruto , FemShido(Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure  
**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

 _[sandalphon]_ : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon": percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

* * *

 _ **Arc One : Dead End Tohka**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : Date a Live**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

 _14 April xxxx_

 _Hari ini 14 April xxxx, kini aku sedang berjalan bersama gadis Spirit yang baru saja ku namai, Tohka. Awalnya aku begitu terkejut melihat gadis berambut lavender itu tiba-tiba tengah berada dihadapanku tadi pagi, kemunculan dia benar-benar membuat aku bingung tentunya, biasanya para Spirit akan muncul jika ada sebuah Spacequake, akan tetapi pagi ini Tohka muncul tidak menyebabkan kerusakan apapun. Selain itu pihak Ratatoskr ataupun AST tidak menyadari keberadaan Tohka, mengingat alarm tanda Spacequake tidak menyala._

 _Kemunculan Tohka tanpa disertai Spacequake tentu membuat harapanku semakin meninggi. Sebuah harapan dimana Spirit bisa hidup damai bersama Manusia di Dunia ini. lihat saja kemunculan Tohka ditengah aktivitas para penduduk kota Tengu yang sedang sibuknya, bahkan kemunculan dirinya pun sama sekali tidak menimbulkan sebuah kerusakan atau sebuah kehancuran, mungkin saja selama ini para Manusia terlalu Paranoid dengan keberadaan Spirit yang katanya menimbulkan kehancuran, bahkan setiap Spirit muncul maka mereka akan diburu secara kejam. Itu merupakan sebuah presepsi yang salah menurutku._

 _Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa setiap Spirit mungkin saja ada yang tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan atau mungkin saja sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, kasus ini juga berlaku pada Tohka. bahkan Tohka sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu menimbulkan sebuah kehancuran, selama ini dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai monster yang harus diperangi, dimusnahkan bahkan dibunuh demi ketentraman umat manusia. jika kalian berpikir bahwa itu semua dilakukan demi kententraman Dunia maka kalian salah, Kekerasannya hanya menimbulkan sebuah luka bagi kedua belah pihak, selama ini baik Spirit maupun Manusia selalu saja baku hantam demi keadilanya masing-masing, Sebagian besar Spirit hanya berupaya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari ancaman yang mereka hadapi, begitu juga dengan Manusia yang menganggap Spirit merupakan sebuah ancaman. Akhirnya kedua belah pihak saling memerangi untuk melindungi kepentingannya masing, pada akhirnya kekerasan akan selalu menimbulkan korban yang tak bersalah serta luka dikedua belah pihak._

 _Pengalaman sudah mengajarkanku tentang namanya perang, kekerasan, penderitaan serta pengorbanan. di Duniaku terdahulu tentu telah banyak mengalami penderitaan yang begitu besar akibat peperangan serta kekerasan, disaat perang berkecamuk tentu ada korban yang terbunuh dan meninggal seperti sampah, lalu ada pihak yang tidak akan menerima salah satu kematian anggota keluarganya. tentunya mereka akan menuntut keadilan dengan cara membalaskan kematian anggota keluarganya. dan jika mereka memang membalaskan dendamnya tentu akan ada pihak lain yang menjadi korban berikutnya ,bukankah begitu, bila hal itu terus terjadi tentunya akan menimbulkan siklus terus berulang-ulang sehingga menimbulkan sebuah pusaran rantai kebencian yang begitu mendalam._

 _Karena itulah aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu, terutama dirimu Tohka, aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa kau juga layak tinggal di Dunia ini, bahwa kau juga layak mendapatkan keindahan Dunia ini, bahwa kau juga layak mendapatkan sebuah tempat di Dunia ini. Aku melakukan ini semua karena menurutku keberadaan kita itu adalah sama, kamu sama sepertiku. Pernah terasingkan, diburu, tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dan paling utama terjebak didalam Neraka yang bernama kesepian._

 _Aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan itu semua,menyelamatkan para Spirit dan menyegel kekuatannya, ini semua hanya kulakukan demi dirimu Tohka, demi aku dan kebaikan Dunia ini._

 _ **Naruto POV End**_

* * *

 _ **Normal pov**_

 _ **DEM Building Center**_

 _ **A few days ago**_

 _Tap...tap...tap.._

Deru langkah kaki membahana disetiap koridor, kini tampak seorang wanita muda dengan cahaya Nordic rambut pirang, mata berwarna ungu, pucat kulit dan tubuh langsing. Dia memakai stelan blazer hitam dengan rok hitam setinggi lutut yang merupakan seragam kerja perusahaan DEM. Sosok itu memiliki tinggi 160cm,serta ukuran yang B86/W60/H87.

Sosok itu bernama Ellen Mira Mathers salah satu tangan kanan dari sang Direktur perusahaan DEM. Kini dirinya bergegas pergi menuju ruang Direktur DEM.

Sesampainya diruang yang ia tuju, kini dirinya masuk kedalam ruang untuk menemui sang direktur itu. Dirinya memberikan laporan mengenai situasi yang berkembang diluar.

Diruangan bergaya asiktektur khas Eropa, terdapat sosok pria berumur 30 tahun bersurai putih dengan memakai stelan blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja hitam dan dihiasi dasi berwarna putih serta memakai celana kasual katun hitam, tingginya sekitar 180cm. Sosok itu tengah menikmati Wine miliknya di Sofa pribadinya. Pria itu adalah Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Wescott sang Direktur _DEM Industry._

"jadi bagaimana perkembanganya Ellen?" tanya Wescott

"menurut laporan yang aku terima, Spirit dengan Codename Princess telah muncul sejak tanggal 10 April xxxx di Tengu city. Wescott-sama" ujar Ellen sambil menunjukan berkas-berkas data mengenai Princess kepada Wescott

Wescott pun menerima laporan itu, dia melihat-lihat data yang diterimanya itu, kemudian Alisnya mengernyit melihat hal menarik yang ada didalam laporan itu.

"Oh menarik sekali, rupanya Princess telah menunjukan eksitensinya yah" ucap Wescott sambil melihat-lihat laporan itu.

"begitulah Ike" ujar Ellen

"lalu bagaiman dengan Objek yang tak dikenal itu Ellen?, apa kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk?" tanya Wescott

"maaf Ike, sampai hari kami belum bisa mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang Sosok astral yang berkeliaran bebas ditengah ledakan Spacequake itu" ujar Ellen

"Soukka, kalau begitu bagaimana Ellen, apa kamu tertarik?" tanya Wescott

"aku selalu siap melakukannya Ike" ujar Ellen

"Bagus, aku tentunya tidak pernah ragu mempercayakan tugas ini kepada Wizard terkuatku tentunya, selain itu aku juga ingin melakukan beberapa percobaan tentunya jadi pastikan semua ini berjalan lancar Ellen" perintah Wescott

"di mengerti Ike" ujar Ellen

"yah sudah, sekarang kau boleh pergi Ellen" ucap Wescott sambil menenggak kembali wine miliknya.

Ellen pun akhirnya pamit undur diri dari ruang kerja Wescott. Sedangkan Wescott sendiri hanya kembali melakukan rutinitasnya diruang pribadinya itu.

'tampaknya ini semakin menarik, kemunculan Princess dan sebuah Objek tak dikenal, tentunya aku harus memanfaatkan peluang ini dengan sebaik-baiknya' pikir Wescott

* * *

 _ **Tenguu City**_

 _ **Present time.**_

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00 AM, masyarakat Tengu city tentunya tengah sibuk menjalankan rutinitasnya masing-masing misalnya ada yang bekerja atau pun bersekolah, ditengah keramaian kota, nampaklah sosok pemuda pirang jabrik bermata blue shapire, disertai 3 garis kucing dikedua pipinya seakan-akan menambah kesan tersendiri atas parasnya itu, selain itu dirinya juga memakai blazer khas SMA raizen dilengkapi dalaman kemeja putih dan dasi biru tua serta dirinya memakai celana hitam panjang khas SMA Raizen. Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ternyata dia tidak sendirian berjalan ditengah keramaian kota, dia temani sosok gadis Spirit bersurai hitam keunguan dengan panjang rambut sampai ke lutut, dia memiliki pupil mata keunguan dengan skema mata merah muda. Kini dirinya memakai seragam seperti layak murid SMA Raizen. Yah gadis itu adalah Tohka.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ditengah keramaian kota, para pejalan kaki hanya melihat mereka bagaikan pasangan sejoli, mengapa begitu?, soalnya Tohka begitu erat menggandeng lengan Naruto, seakan-akan dirinya tak mau kehilangan sosok manusia yang pertama yang ia kenal itu.

"Fumu Naruto, ayo cepat sedikit jalannya" seru Tohka sambil menarik lengan Naruto

"hei-hei Tohka, pelan-pelan dong, nanti kita jatuh bagaimana" ujar Naruto

Ditengah perjalanan Tohka selalu saja bertanya tentang maksud dari _Kencan,_ bahkan dirinya selalu menebak benda disekitar sebagai _Kencan,_ terkadang Naruto agak kewalahan dengan sikap Tohka yang begitu Hyperaktif dan penasaran tentunya, seperti yang satu ini

"Hooooooooo" gumam Tohka sambil ngiler melihat roti tepung kedelai yang terpampang disebuah etalase toko roti itu.

bahkan sanking penasaranya ia menempelkan wajahnya dijendela toko roti itu sambil melihat benda asing itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"hem ada apa Tohka?" tanya Naruto

"baunya enak, apa ini, apa ini, apa ini!" pekik Tohka dengan intonasi yang unik

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat sikap polos dari Tohka, rupanya rasa penasaran Tohka benar-benar membuatnya layaknya seperti anak balita saja, dirinya juga gemas melihat wajah penasaran itu.

"Mou Naruto, kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Tohka

Pertanyaan Tohka tentu membuat Naruto menghentikan tawa tipisnya itu.

"Eh, tidak kok, Cuma aku gemas aja melihat mu seperti itu" ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Eh" gumam Tohka masih tak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto barusan.

"hemmm gmana kamu mau roti itu Tohka?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto bertanya, dan jari-jari Tohka bergerak sedikit selagi mulutnya melengkung memberengut. Lalu, dengan _timing_ yang menakjubkan.

 _Gry_ _uukkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

tampaknya perut Tohka keroncongan. Kelihatannya bahkan _Spirit_ sekalipun dapat merasa lapar.

"Kalau Naruto mau aku tidak akan menolak kok." Jawab Tohka

"yah sudah tunggu disini yah, sebentar aku belikan dulu" ujar Naruto sambil masuk kedalam Toko roti itu. Selang beberapa saat Naruto sudah membawa Roti tepung kedelai yang ia beli dari Toko roti itu.

"Ini." Naruto membelikan roti yang daritadi dipandangi oleh Tohka. Tohka mengendus-endus roti itu, dan matanya mulai berbinar serta liurnya menetes.

"Ini tidak beracun, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Sekarang berhentilah meneteskan air liur dan makanlah." Ucap Naruto. Tohka pun langsung menggigit roti itu, dan…

"UAHHHHH ENNNAAAAKKK!" pekik Tohka. Ia jadi ketagihan dan terus memakan roti itu. "Apa ini yang namanya kencan?"

"Itu roti tepung kedelai…" jawab Naruto

Tohka menjilat jarinya, "Apa? Ini bukan Kencan?" tanyanya. "Kenapa makanan seenak itu bukan Kencan?"

"Tidak, mengenai itu…" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Tohka

"itu apa Naruto, ayo kita kesana!" seru Tohka sambil berlari kencang

Acara jalan-jalan mereka pun terus berlanjut. Setidaknya Naruto sudah tahu apa yang disukai Tohka. Hal yang harus seseorang ketahui dari pasangan kencannya. Tapi bagi Naruto tidak seperti ini juga kan? Tohka selalu saja singgah disetiap toko kue yang mereka lalui dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama "Apa ini yang dinamakan Kencan?". Ada dango, anmitsu, cinnamon rolls, dorayaki, takoyaki, taiyaki, daifuku dan banyak lagi kue lainnya. Semua telah dicoba tohka. Tapi gadis Spirit itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan kenyang.

Tentang makanan, Naruto jadi mengingat sesuatu, kebetulan perutnya juga sedang lapar.

"Tohka, kau mau ikut aku sarapan tidak?"

"Umm" dijawab anggukan antusias dari Tohka. Urusan makanan, Tohka tidak akan pernah kekenyangan.

Sampailah mereka didepan sebuah kedai ramen langganannya. Kedai yang baru buka karena ini masih pukul 10 pagi.

"Jiisan. Aku pesan yang biasa, untuk dua orang" kata Naruto lalu langsung duduk, diikuti oleh Tohka disampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, "Ini pesanannya, Naruto dan..." ucapan sang pemilik kedai pun terhenti melihat sosok gadis yang tak dikenalnya bersama Naruto, sebenarnya pelayan itu ingin bertanya pada Naruto, akan tetapi dirinya merasa tidak usah mencampuri urusan Asmara orang lain.

"Ada apa Jiisan?"

"Ah, tidak. Makanlah." jawab pemilik kedai singkat, lalu beranjak kebelakang kedai. Dia tidak perlu siaga di depan pancinya dari balik meja pelanggan karena hanya ada Naruto dan seorang gadis saja.

"Nah, Tohka, silahkan mak-" ucapan naruto terhenti saat melihat keadaan Tohka sekarang. Tohka dengan mata berbinar-binar, air liur yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes keluar dari mulutnya yang tengah terbuka. Naruto tahu itu, tanda-tanda seorang penggila ramen, mirip dengan dirinya sendiri tapi ini lebih parah.

"Ittadakimasu..." tak lama kemudian, "sluurrpp, aaahhh. Aku mau lagi, Naruto"

"Ah, yaa" kata Naruto lalu beralih memanggil pemilik kedai, "Jiisan, ramennya lagi"

Pemilik kedai tersebut segera menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya, dan belum sampai 20 menit didepan Tohka sudah ada menara mangkok. 55 mangkok ramen yang sudah dihabiskan Tohka. Ini rekor baru, Naruto si pemuja Dewa Ramen saja belum pernah makan ramen sebanyak itu dalam waktu 20 menit.

"Aaahh, kenyangnyaaa" kata Tohka mengusap perutnya yang anehnya tetap rata padahan sudah banyak sekali makanan yang masuk. "Ne, Naruto. Jadi apa ini yang namanya Kencan?"

"tidak, yang ini namanya Ramen, bukan..." ujar Naruto malah terpotong ucapan Tohka

"Jangan bilang padaku… rasa ini mendekati Kencan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Tohka. Ia berpikir keras, "Bagaimana rasa sebenarnya Kencan itu, ya?" Ia lalu mencium bau sosis goreng dan langsung berlari ke arahnya, "Kencaaannnnnnn!"

"bukan itu maksudnya…" ujar Naruto dengan nada lemas.

Mereka terus berjalan ke suatu tempat yang cukup padat manusia, Tohka langsung bertanya-tanya dengan sosis yang masih menggantung di mulutnya.

"Kenapa ada begitu banyak manusia disini?! Apa mereka semua akan melakukan penyerbuan padaku?!" Tohka langsung bersiap-siap dengan kekuatan di ujung jarinya, "Baiklah, aku akan melenyapkan tempat ini sebelum para manusia robot datang!"

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu, Tohka!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menghalangiku, Naruto!" ujar Tohka

"Sudah kubilang, tidak semua orang ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Naruto. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Tohka langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mama" ada seorang anak kecil lewat di dekat Tohka, Ia membuang sesuatu ke tempat sampah. "Mama, aku membuang sampahku"

Ibunya anak itu datang dan mengelus kepala anaknya, "Anak pintar"

Tohka langsung meniru adegan itu. Ia memakan dua batang sosis sekaligus kemudian membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah. Ia lalu datang ke arah Naruto dan memintanya mengelus kepalanya.

Naruto akhirnya mengelus kepala Tohka, dan Tohka tersenyum dengan gembira. "Aku mengerti, Naruto…" ucap Tohka. "…Ini kan yang dinamakan kencan?"

"Masih salah, tapi tak sepenuhnya salah." Ucap Naruto.

"Begitu, ya? Kencan itu pasti benar-benar indah…" Tohka lalu melihat makanan yang lain, "Itu apa, Naruto?" Ia lalu berlari ke sana.

"Ooy, masih mau makan lagi?" Naruto berlari mengejarnya

Di dekat sana, muncullah tiga orang tukang gossip itu.

"Mengapa Uzumaki-kun berjalan dengan seorang gadis?"  
"Apakah dia selingkuh dari Tonomachi-kun?"  
"Menjijikkan"

Di kejauhan juga, nampak Tobiichi sedang mengintip. Dirinya mendapati Tohka sedang berkeliaran bebas disana

"Gadis itu adalah Roh…" pikir Tobiichi. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan gempa luar angkasanya?" Ia lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Ini Sersan Utama Tobiichi Origami, A-0613. Tolong kirimkan padaku alat observasi."

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Setelah berjalan begitu lama, Naruto dan Tohka pun tiba di depan sebuah restoran mewah yang menjual makanan dengan harga selangit, tentunya hal ini juga membuat Tohka sangat penasaran karena ketidaktahuannya mengenai restoran itu.

"Ini tempat apa, Naruto?" tanya Tohka. Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan restoran elit sekarang.

"I-Itu.." Naruto sepertinya sedikit khawatir kalau sampai Tohka masuk kesini. "Ini… itu…"

"Ah! Aku benar-benar penasaran!" ucap Tohka. "Biar kuperiksa!"

' _aduh gawat kalau Tohka makan disini bisa-bisa uang ku habis, uangku saja sudah tinggal beberapa yen lagi, Maafkan aku Gama-chan sepertinya ini adalah akhir kisahmu'_ jerit batin Naruto _(Author Note: Gama-chan : dompet katak berwarna hijau yang sering dibawa oleh Naruto)_ _  
_  
"Tu-tunggu Tohka!" ujar Naruto

"Yo, Naruto, ya?" tanya seseorang dari samping Naruto, ternyata itu adalah Tonomachi.

"Tonomachi?" beo Naruto

Tonomachi terlihat agak bingung melihat Tohka, demikian pula dengan Tohka. "Ada apa ini? Kau jalan-jalan dengan gadis cantik, dan kau tidak memberitahu Tonomachi, sang Raja Gosip di sekolah heh?!" bisik Tonomachi. "Aku iri…"

"Aaah, itu… banyak hal yag terjadi, dan…" ujar Naruto dengan nada gugup

 _KRIINNGG!_

Binggo Tohka sudah masuk begitu saja ke dalam restoran. tanpa mempedulikan Naruto dan Tonomachi tengah berbincang disana.

' _tamatlah riwayatku!'_ jerit batin Naruto melihat Tohka masuk kedalam restoran mewah itu.

"Sepertinya dia kelaparan..." ucap Tonomachi. "Pacarku memiliki selera yang tinggi, lho…" Ia lalu menunjukkan gambar karakter game yang Ia sebut pacarnya, nampak karakter itu meminta dibelikan sesuatu secara online.

"Kau membeli semua ini dengan uang asli, kan?!" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya temanku sedang butuh bantuan…" ucap Tonomachi tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto. Tonomachi memberikan dua buah tiket yang entah bagaimana merupakan tiket masuk restoran itu. "Ada orang asing yang memberikan ini padaku, kuputuskan untuk kuberikan padamu saja" ucap Tonomachi sambil berputar-putar. "Good Lucky! Sampai jumpa"

Naruto akhirnya memasuki restoran itu, dan sedikit tercengang dengan suasana restoran yang begitu mewah.

"Selamat datang." Ucap si pelayan restoran menyambut Naruto dengan nada datar khas miliknya. Naruto agak terkejut melihat pelayan itu, karena Ia mengenalnya.

"Re..Re…Re…Re…Reine-san?!" pekik Naruto

 _BUKK!_ Reine langsung menimpuk Naruto dengan buku menu agar Ia diam.  
"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?!" bisik Naruto.

"Kami tahu bahwa Princess menyelinap di bawah radar dan memasuki dunia ini." Ucap Reine. Reine lalu menunjuk meja tempat Tohka duduk, "Dia ada disana."

"Cepat kesini, Naruto!" panggil Tohka. "Kesini! Kesini!"

"Ba-baik…" dengan canggung Naruto duduk disana. Orang-orang memperhatikannya, tentu saja, dua orang anak sekolahan masuk ke restoran elit?...

"Apakah anda sudah memutuskan ingin memesan apa?" tanya si Maid restoran itu yang ternyata Kotori.

"Ko-Ko-Ko—"

 _BRRAAANNGG!_ Kotori menamparkan nampannya pada muka Naruto agar Ia diam.

"Um… yang ini kelihatannya enak, tapi yang ini juga…" Tohka sedang bingung memilih menu yang tersedia di buku menu dan tidak memperhatikan kejadian barusan. "Yang mana diantara ini semua yang namanya kencan?!"

"Jika anda masih belum menentukan menunya, maukah anda mencoba menu super spesial kami yaitu makanan pemusnah?" Kotori menawarkan.

"Makanan pemusnah?" gumam Naruto dan Tohka bersamaan.

 _JREEEEENNGGGG!_

Kini dihadapan Naruto dan Tohka banyak sekali makanan seperti mie goreng, ayam goreng, daging panggang, aneka jenis Kue dan beberapa hidangan pembuka serta hidangan penutup.

"I-ini benar-benar pemusnah…" ucap Naruto sambil sweetdrop melihat begitu banyaknya makanan yang berada dihadapannya itu

Tohka menggulung mie dihadapannya dengan garpu dan langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat.. dilanjutkan dengan beberapa potong daging… "Luar biasa~ ini benar-benar enak sekali! Apa ini yang namanya kencan?!"

' _perut Tohka sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih, apa dari karet yah?'_ pikir Naruto melihat Tohka terus melahap makanan dengan semangat

"Kenapa kalian memberinya itu?" bisik Naruto.

"Aku hanya meningkatkan kemungkinan dia jatuh cinta padamu." Sahut Kotori. Ekspresi Maid Kotori langsung berubah kembali menjadi ekspresi seorang komandan, "Ini saatnya kau serius, Naruto. Setelah ini, pergilah ke selatan stasiun."

"Selatan?" tanya Naruto. "Bukankah itu daerah perumahan penduduk?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, pergi saja." Ucap Kotori. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai kencan kita."

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Area Selatan Stasiun Tenguu city.**_

"Analisi data AI selesai. Tipe toko E-5963."

"Diterima! E-5963!"

Tiba-tiba toko-toko di selatan stasiun berpindah tempatnya dan berganti dengan semacam pasar malam. Rumah-rumah dipindahkan dengan mudahnya, lalu plang "selamat datang" pun dipasang.

Tiba-tiba saja perumahan yang tadinya nampak biasa sudah berubah menjadi tempat seperti itu.

Naruto dan Tohka yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke stasiun selatan, tidak menyadari itu.

"Naruto, itu apa?" tanya Tohka menunjuk ikan-ikan hitam yang nampak di sungai. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan melintasi jembatan. "Bisakah aku memakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Naruto. "Yah, sebenarnya, mereka juga bisa dimakan…"

"Lihatlah, Naruto, ada yang warna merah juga!" ucap Tohka ketika melihat seekor ikan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. "Dia cepat sekali~!"

"Yah, orang bilang yang warna merah selalu tiga kali lebih cepat dari yang lainnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, tapi, apa yang dilakukannya disana?" Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain, dan melihat pasar yang sekarang ada di depannya,

"Kenapa ada yang seperti itu disini?!" gumam Naruto

"Selamat!" ucap orang-orang ketika Naruto memasuki daerah itu. "Kalian berdua adalah pelanggan ke 100.000!" padahal pasar itu tiba-tiba muncul, bagaimana bisa sudah dapat 100k? -_- "Kalian mendapatkan hadiah spesial, makan sepuasnya secara gratis!" ujarnya

"Benar-benar gratis!" para dagang di pasar itu sudah menunggu mereka dengan masing-masing membawa makanan yang dijual.

"Selamat datang!"

"Tidak, eto…" ucap Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya, Naruto~!" ucap Tohka berbinar-binar. Ia langsung berlari kesana.

"Oeeeyy, tunggu aku Tohka!" Naruto pun akhirnya menyusul Tohka.

* * *

 _ **At Fraxinus**_

Tampaknya Kannazuki kini tengah memantau Tim Ratatoskr menyiapkan keperluan guna membantu Naruto menaikkan level cintanya terhadap Tohka, dirinya tidak sendiri memantau operasi itu, tampak Kotori juga tengah memantau operasi mereka

"Kawagoe sudah berhasil membawa target masuk." Ternyata pasar tiba-tiba itu kerjaannya Fraxinus.

"Tim Takoyaki, bersiap di kios kalian. Tim Takiyaki dan Snow Cone, bawa masuk beberapa orang." Ucap asisten komandan memberi arahan. "Tim Soba, kalian begitu lambat, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Reine yang berdiri di samping asisten komandan itu. "Sepertinya AST juga memiliki rencana sendiri."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku untuk membuat mereka tetap diam." Ucap Kotori.

"Begitu…"

* * *

 _ **Disisi Origami**_ _ **  
**_

Tobiichi Origami sudah sampai di jembatan yang tadi dilewati Naruto dan Tohka, Ia sedang memeriksa sesuatu dengan alat observasinya, namun nampaknya Ia mengalami sedikit masalah.

"Gangguan…" ucap Tobiichi.

"Origami, kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya komandan Tobiichi menggunakan alat komunikasi jarak jauh. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk bergerak. Kita bertemu di titik 101."

"Dimengerti." Ucap nya.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka**_

Tohka terus saja berjalan dari stand ke stand untuk mencicipi hidangan dan jajanan disana, hal inilah yang membuat Naruto agak kewalahan. _ **  
**_

"Lihat, Naruto, itu terlihat enak, kan?!" "Ini juga! Itu juga!" "Luar biasa~!" "

"Lihat!" Tohka terus saja makan. Semua jajanan dan hidangan disana dicoba masing-masing oleh Tohka, Naruto terus berpikir jika Spirit mempunyai nafsu makan yang lebih parah dibandingkan manusia.

"Aku mengerti, makan saja." Ucap Naruto. "lagian itu semua gratis." Ucapnya kepada Tohka

"Ya ampun, kenapa jadi berakhir begini?" gumam Naruto yang terus berpikir kejadian aneh ini, tanpa disadari kata-katanya pun terdengar oleh Tohka.

"Naruto…" ucap Tohka tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak senang?" ucap Tohka dengan nada sendu

"Eh?" gumam Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sejauh ini hanya aku yang menikmati semua ini, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja…" ucap Tohka. Ternyata Ia merasa sedih dengan sikap Naruto.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu…" bantah Naruto

"Benarkah?" tanya Tohka

"Benar." Naruto tersenyum sambil mengggarukan rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya gugup." Ujar Naruto

"Apa kau juga senang?" tanya Tohka

"Aku senang." Balas Naruto

"Apa kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya kembali Tohka

"Sungguh. Aku sangat senang." Jawab Naruto

Tohka menggenggam tangan Naruto dan tersenyum, nampaknya Ia sudah lega. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama-sama!" ucap Tohka. "Bukankah ini yang dinamakan kencan?!"

"A-ah…" wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Tohka mengatakannya dengan begitu terus terang dan dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga orang-orang di sekitar menyoraki mereka.

"Ayo, Naruto!" seru Tohka

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi!" ujar Naruto

Tohka dan Naruto akhirnya menikmati segala hiburan di tempat itu bersama-sama,

"Selamat!" ucap seorang penjaga kios. Tohka dan Naruto memenangkan lotre emas. "Kalian memenangkan hadiah spesial dari kami, yaitu tiket masuk ke taman impian!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Tohka. "Apa itu sesuatu yang luar biasa lagi?"

"Itu sangat luar biasa!" ucap penjaga kios itu.

"Kalian harus kesana sekarang juga. Ayo, lewat tikungan disana~" mereka begitu ingin Tohka dan Naruto pergi kesana. Demi membuat sang Spirit jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Sedangkan disisi Naruto mulai menyadari kejanggalan, dirinya merasa disekitar sini tidak ada namanya Taman Impian.

"Taman hiburan?" Naruto bertanya-tanya. Ia rasa tidak ada tempat semacam itu disekitar sana.

Saat mereka sampai di taman hiburan yang dimaksud..?

"Ini taman hiburan?!" Naruto depresi. Mereka ada di depan hotel saat ini.

"Naruto, sepertinya ini tempat yang menarik!" ucap Tohka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" ujar Tohka

Tampaknya rasa penasaran Tohka benar-benar melawati batas, dirinya benar-benar penasaran dengan tempat itu, padahal sebenarnya tempat itu merupakan hal yang agak tabu bagi para pelajar tentunya.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam, "A…a…aku tidak tahu!" di kejauhan, para penjaga kios sudah menyemangati Naruto untuk mengajak Tohka masuk kesana.

Tentu saja Naruto yang masih suci(?) tidak mau masuk kedalam sana.

"To...Tohka, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" bujuk Naruto.

"Kenapa? Tadi kamu bilang akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi." Ucap Tohka. "Jangan-jangan… disinilah kencan yang sebenarnya?!"

Wajah Naruto memerah lagi, "Kita tidak bisa melakukan kencan disini…" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Tohka, "Tapi, kita tidak boleh masuk kesana! Ayo pergi kemanapun asal jangan kesana! Kita masih dibawah umur, jadi…"

"U-uh~! Tapi kencannya?! Kencannya~~?!" ujar Tohka

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" bujuk Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Tohka dan menyeretnya agar mereka bisa pergi dari tempat tabu itu.

Di belakang tembok hotel, Tobiichi sedang bersembunyi dan mengamati mereka.

"Origami, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kapten TAR. "Kita seharusnya bertemu di—"

"Target sudah terlihat." Potong Tobiichi. "Bawakan aku perangkat tempur darurat. Kordinatnya 088-107."

* * *

 _ **At Fraxinus**_ _ **  
**_

"Aku tidak percaya ini… mengapa dia tidak mengajaknya masuk?!" tanya si Kawagoe, tim ahli. Seluruh tim ahli saat ini sedang menyaksikan Tohka dan Naruto melalui sebuah monitor.

"Kawagoe, kau juga tidak pernah, kan?!"

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita menyiapkan taktik untuknya."

"Biarkan saja, Naruto mengambil langkah satu – persatu." Ucap Kotori. "Are? Hujan?" di layar terlihat Naruto dan Tohka kehujanan.

"Aneh sekali. Di langit tidak ada mendung." Ucap Reine.

"Ini keuntungan bagi kita." Ucap Kotori.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka**_ _ **  
**_

Karena hujan, Naruto dan Tohka akhirnya berteduh sekaligus bermain di sebuah game center. Tohka ketakutan melihat mesin-mesin game disana, terutama alat "pengambil boneka" itu.

"Te-tempat apa ini?! Apa ini markas rahasia manusia robot?!" pekik Tohka

"Bukan, bukan. Tenanglah." Ucap Naruto.

Tohla lalu tertarik dengan sebuah boneka-boneka roti yang ada didalam kotak, Ia berusaha mengambilnya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. "Kenapa tidak bisa diambil?!" tanya Tohka kesal. "Dasar lemah! Oi, Naruto, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Sudah kukatakan, untuk mendapatkannya memang sulit." Ucap Naruto. "Jika kau bermain tanpa strategi, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Jelasnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" tanya Tohka

Naruto menunjuk sebuah box yang isinya boneka kucing, "Kau bisa mendapatkan yang ini dengan cukup mudah."

Tohka memperhatikan boneka kucing itu cukup lama, "Aku tidak mau yang itu! Aku suka yang ini…" Ia meneguhkan keinginannya pada boneka roti itu.

"Begitu, ya…" Naruto tertawa nista. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "Apa ada yang mirip seperti itu …?"

"Huahahaaha… aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu!" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya dari Fraxinus yang menyamar sebagai pengait didalam mesin pengambilan Boneka.

 _'apa yang dilakukannya, dasar orang aneh'_ pikir sweetdrop Naruto

Melihat itu Naruto jadi merasa ingin mengambilnya sendiri saja. Ia memperhatikan boneka-boneka itu.

"Apa bisa berhasil?" pikirnya. "Tohka, ayo kita ambil bersama-sama!" ucap Naruto. "Aku akan mengendalikan tombol yang ini, ketika kuberi tanda, lepaskan tombol yang itu. Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan."

"Aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua akhirnya bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, "belum.. masih belum…" ucap Naruto memberi intruksi. "Sekarang! lepaskan , Tohka!"

Tohka berhasil mengambil salah satu boneka itu, "Perjuangan baru dimulai!" ucap Naruto. Pelan-pelan mereka menggerakkan tongkat pengendalinya menuju tempat keluarnya boneka, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga…

 _BUKK!_ Boneka itu tersangkut di didalam mesin itu.

"Yah… seharusnya sudah sempurna..." ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa. "Kita sedang tidak beruntung." Naruto pun berjalan ke tempat lain.

"Keluar!" tiba-tiba Tohka berteriak, Naruto pun menengok. "Keluar! Kenapa kau tidak mau keluar?!" Tohka menggenggam tombol mesin itu dengan erat, "Padahal aku dan Naruto sudah berjuang… keluar! Kumohon keluarlah!"

"Tohka…" gumam Naruto.

"Kumohon padamu, keluarlah!" ucap Tohka pada mesin tak bernyawa itu. "Kumohooooonnn~~!"

SRRRTTT… Tiba-tiba saja, entah bagaimana, boneka itu keluar. Tohka dan Naruto langsung senang melihatnya.

"Keluar!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Tohka begitu senang melihat Boneka itu berhasil didapatnya.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 petang.**_

Sinar mentari sore terpencar ke bangunan-bangunan di depan Stasiun Tenguu, mewarnainya oranye.

Dari sebuah taman kecil di mana dapat terlihat pemandangan yang sangat brilian ini, dua orang, seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis, sedang berjalan.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan sang lelaki. Dia hanyalah murid SMA biasa.

Namun, untuk sang gadis—

"... fuuuh"

Kusakabe Ryouko membasahi lidahnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Ada kecocokan sebesar 98.5%. Benar-benar terlalu tinggi untuk dianggap sebuah kebetulan."

 _Spirit_.

Malapetaka yang menghancurkan dunia ini.

Gadis yang membumihanguskan daratan 30 tahun lalu serta menyebabkan kebakaran besar 5 tahun lalu, dan berada di kategori yang sama dengan bencana-bencana terburuk.

Namun, yang terlukis di retina Ryouko sekarang ini hanyalah sosok seorang gadis manis.

"Izin untuk menembak?"

Dengan pelan—atau lebih tepatnya, suara yang teramat dingin, terlempar ke punggung Ryouko.

Ia tidak berbalik. Itu suara Origami.

Dilengkapi dengan _wiring suit_ dan _thruster unit_ yang sama seperti Ryouko, tangan kanannya menggenggam _Anti-Spirit Rifle_ yang lebih panjang dibanding tinggi tubuh Origami, Cry●Cry●Cry.

"... belum. Tetap siaga. Para atasan mungkin masih berdiskusi."

"Oh."

Tanpa terlihat lega, ataupun kecewa, Origami mengangguk.

Saat ini, bersiap siaga dalam radius satu kilometer dari taman di mana seorang _Spirit_ berada, Ryouko dan anggota AST lainnya yang berjumlah total sepuluh orang, berpencar menjadi lima pasangan.

Kenyataan akan adanya dua orang adalah salah satu alasan agar mereka bergerak berpasangan.

Lebih jauh lagi dari daerah perkotaan dibanding taman tersebut terdapat sebuah lahan kosong yang sedang dalam pembangunan. Pada siang hari biasanya ada banyak truk dan mesin derek dan sebagainya, tapi pada jam-jam segini suasana sudah mereda.

Beberapa jam lalu, ketika sudah dipastikan kalau gadis yang ditemukan oleh Origami adalah seorang _Spirit_ , izin untuk mengoperasikan _CR-Units_ segera diberikan.

Namun, orang-orang seperti Menteri Pertahanan dan Kepala Staf masih dalam pertemuan membicarakan tindakan yang akan diambil.

Pertanyaan utamanya adalah untuk menyerang, atau tidak.

Karena ini adalah kemunculan tanpa terdeteksinya _spacequake_ , peringatan _spacequake_ tidak berbunyi.

Ini berarti tidak ada satupun penduduk yang berevakuasi, jadi jika _Spirit_ itu mengamuk sekarang, akan ada kerusakan-kerusakan parah.

Di sisi lain, tidak baik untuk memancing _Spirit_ tersebut dengan cara membunyikan peringatannya sekarang. Ini situasi yang serius.

Akan tetapi—

"Ini kesempatan bagus."

Origami, dengan suara datarnya seperti biasa, berkata.

Seperti yang dikatakannya, ini kesempatan bagi mereka.

Karena saat ini, pada _Spirit_ itu tidak ada _AstralDress_ yang bermanifestasi di tubuhnya.

Pelindung luar yang, seperti halnya _territory_ Ryouko, melindungi dan menjadikan sang _Spirit_ bentuk kehidupan tertinggi, yang terkuat, tak tertandingi, sekarang ini tidak terbalut di tubuhnya.

Kalau sekarang, ada kemungkinan serangan mereka dapat mengenainya.

Tapi itu tidak lebih dari kemungkinan belaka, dan sekarang ini yang dibutuhkan adalah cara yang pasti untuk memberikan serangan fatal dengan satu tembakan tunggal. Itulah alasan mengapa Origami memegang _anti-spirit rifle_ spesial itu.

Sang pengguna meneriakkan pekikan, lintasan memperdengarkan dengkingan, dan target menyuarakan jeritan kematian.

Demikianlah, Cry Cry CryC C C.

Tanpa _territory_ terbentang, rekoilnya akan menghancurkan pergelangan tangan sang penembak, benar-benar senapan gila.

Bagaimanapun juga, Ryouko tidak pernah membayangkan akan adanya insiden yang membutuhkan senapan itu.

"... para petinggi-petinggi yang 'gak jelas itu seharusnya memberikan izin untuk menyerang saja pada situasi seperti ini."

"Akan jadi merepotkan kalau tidak."

Ryouko berkata, dan Origami menjawabnya dengan segera.

"... yah, itu masalahnya kalau kau berada di tempat kejadian. Tapi, makna dari kasus ' _Spirit_ mengamuk setelah izin menyerang diberikan namun tidak dapat diatasi dalam satu serangan' melawan kasus ' _Spirit_ membabi-buta tanpa diketahui kemunculannya~' sebenarnya cukup berbeda kalau kita berbicara mengenai tanggung jawabnya."

"Memang merepotkan tapi begitulah cara mereka membuat keputusan."

"Yah, ada banyak orang yang lebih peduli dengan kedudukan mereka dibandingkan dengan nyawa sekelompok orang lainnya."

Seraya mengatakan ini, ia mengangkat bahu.

Ekspresi Origami tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya dia merasa kecewa.

Lalu—pada saat itu, sebuah suara berpadu dengan _noise_ mencapai telinga Ryouko.

"Ya ya, ini _point alpha_ , bagaimana keputusan akh— eh?"

Ryouko terbelalak mendengar informasi yang tersampaikan melalui _ear-piece_ -nya.

"—Dimengerti."

Sembari mengatakan itu saja, ia menutup koneksi.

"... aku terkejut. Mereka memberikan ijin menembak."

Jujur saja, ini sedikit di luar dugaan. Ia sudah menyangka akan diberi perintah lain, untuk diam di tempat.

Tunggu—kemarin, perintah untuk menyerang sekolah juga adalah tindakan agresif yang biasanya tidak akan diberikan. Mungkin ada perombakan susunan di kalangan petinggi.

Yah, Ryouko cukup melakukan tugasnya. Spesifiknya, kali ini adalah—memberitahu seorang anggota dengan tingkat keberhasilan terbesar untuk menekan pelatuk.

"—Origami, tembaklah. Di antara para personil sekarang ini, kaulah yang paling cocok. Kegagalan tidak akan ditolerir. Pastikan untuk menghabisinya dengan satu tembakan."

Menghadapi kata-kata itu.

"Dimengerti."

Seperti yang diduga, Origami menjawab tanpa emosi tertentu.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka**_

Di taman yang diwarnai oleh senja, hanya Naruto dan Tohka yang dapat terlihat.

Sewaktu-waktu suara mobil atau pekikan burung gagak dapat terdengar dari kejauhan, akan tetapi itu merupakan tempat yang tentram.

"Ohh, pemandangan yang menakjubkan!"

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Tohka sedang bersandar di pembatas besi dan memandang jalanan kota Tenguu yang diwarnai senja.

Mengikuti _route_ yang ditunjukkan oleh para _crew_ _Fraxinus_ dengan luwes, mereka tiba di taman ini, di mana terbentang pemandangan menakjubkan kota ini, tepat saat matahari mulai tenggelam.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Naruto datang kemari. Sebetulnya ini semacam tempat rahasia yang disukainya.

Yang memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuan... mungkin Kotori.

"Naruto! Bagaimana benda itu berubah wujud!?"

Tohka menunjuk ke sebuah kereta jauh di sana dan bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sayangnya kereta tidak bisa berubah." Ujar Naruto

"Ah, jadi itu tipe yang bergabung-gabung?" tanya tohka

"Yah, memang saling bersambungan sih." Ucap Naruto

"Ohhhh"

Tohka anehnya memberi anggukan puas, lalu berputar menghadap Naruto, bersandar di pembatas.

Tohka, dengan matahari senja sebagai latar belakang, kecantikannya tak terkatakan, bagaikan sebuah lukisan.

"—Tapi"

Seolah menganti topik, Tohka dengan gumaman 'nnnnn', meregangkan badan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, mukanya rileks menyunggingkan senyuman riang.

"Enak sekali, Kencan ini. Aku benar-benar, uhm, menikmatinya."

"..."

Tadi itu serangan yang tidak terduga. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri, wajah Naruto mungkin sekarang ini menyala merah.

"Ada apa, wajahmu memerah, Naruto."

"... cuma gara-gara matahari senja."

Seraya mengatakan ini, ia menunduk.

"Benarkah?"

Tohka membungkuk ke arah Naruto, dan seraya melirik ke atas, menatapnya.

"—"

"Sudah kuduga, merah kan. Apa semacam penyakit?"

Pada jarak di mana ia dapat merasakan nafasnya, Tohka berkata.

"B... i-itu, bukan..."

Selagi memalingkan matanya—di dalam kepala Naruto, kata itu, Kencan, berputar-putar.

Dari manga dan film-film ia tahu akan hal itu.

Jika sebuah pasangan mengunjungi tempat yang luar biasa di akhir _date_ mereka, maka bisa saja—

Begitu saja, mata Naruto bergerak menatap bibir halus Tohka.

"Nu?"

"—!"

Tohka belum berkata apa-apa, tapi Naruto rasa sepertinya dia sudah membaca pikiran kotornya, dan ia lagi-lagi memalingkan pandangannya dan beranjak mundur.

"Ada apa sih, sibuknya."

"Be, berisik..."

Sambil menyeka keringat dari dahinya dengan lengan bajunya, Naruto lekas melirik wajah Tohka.

Sepuluh hari yang lalu, dan sampai kemarin, ekspresi melankolis di wajahnya sudah cukup menghilang. Membuang nafas pendek dari hidungnya, ia maju selangkah mendekati Tohka lagi.

"—Benar kan? Apa ada yang mencoba membunuhmu?" tanya Naruto

"... nn, semuanya ramah. Jujur saja, bahkan sekarang aku masih belum bisa percaya."

"Ah...?"

Naruto memelintirkan lehernya, dan Tohka menyunggingkan senyum kecut dengan hawa yang mencerca diri sendiri.

"Ada begitu banyak manusia yang tidak menolakku. Yang tidak mencela keberadaanku. —Grup _mecha-mecha_ itu... err, apa sebutannya. A...?"

"Maksudmu AST?" jawab Naruto

"Ya, mereka. Kelihatannya lebih realistis jika semua orang di jalan adalah bawahan mereka, dan mereka semua bekerja sama untuk menipuku."

"Hey hey..."

Benar-benar pemikiran yang menggelikan namun... Naruto tidak dapat menertawakannya.

Karena bagi Tohka, itu normal.

Untuk disangkal terus menerus, adalah hal yang normal.

Benar-benar—menyedihkan.

"... kalau begitu, aku juga sebuah pion AST?"

Naruto bertanya, dan Tohka dengan bersemangat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Naruto pasti uhm... seseorang yang keluarganya disekap dan diancam."

"A-apa-apaan peran seperti itu..."

"... jangan membuatku berpikir kalau kau ini musuh."

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ia bertanya, kali ini Tohka yang memalingkan muka.

Seolah untuk merubah paksa ekspresinya, dia menggosok-gosok mukanya dengan tangannya, lalu berputar balik.

"—Tapi benar, hari ini luar biasa, luar biasa berarti. Dunia ini bisa begitu baik, begitu menyenangkan, begitu indah... aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan ini sebelumnya."

"Begitu, ya—"

Di bibir Naruto terbersit celah membentuk senyuman selagi ia membuang nafas.

Akan tetapi, seolah membalas ekspresi Naruto, Tohka mengernyitkan alis selagi menyunggingkan senyuman pahit.

"Orang-orang itu—pemikiran AST itu, kupikir aku sedikit mengerti sekarang."

"Eh...?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata sambil bertanya-tanya, di saat Tohka memasang ekspresi yang sedikit sedih.

Itu sedikit berbeda dari ekspresi melankolis yang dibenci Naruto—melainkan ekspresi yang terpadu dengan sedikit perasaan muram, hanya dengan melihatnya saja seakan dapat meremas perasaan seseorang.

"Setiap kali... aku datang ke dunia ini, aku menghancurkan sebagian dari hal yang begitu mengagumkan."

"—"

Alur nafas Naruto terhambat.

"T-tapi, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemauanmu sendiri kan...!?"

"... nn. Kemunculanku, akibat dari itu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Ujar Tohka

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tapi bagi penduduk dunia ini, kehancuran yang terjadi tidak berubah. Alasan mengapa AST mencoba membunuhku, aku akhirnya... mengerti."

Naruto tidak dapat langsung menjawabnya.

Sosok sedih Tohka membuat dadanya sangat sesak sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat bernafas sebagaimana mestinya.

"Naruto. Lebih baik kalau—aku tidak pernah ada, rupanya."

Sembari mengatakan ini—Tohka tersenyum.

Itu bukanlah senyuman polos yang dilihatnya siang hari ini.

Bagaikan seorang pasien yang menyadari akhir yang sudah dekat—senyuman yang lemah, menyakitkan.

Dengan sebuah tegukan, ia menelan ludah.

Tanpa disadarinya tenggorokannya terbakar. Sambil merasakan sedikit rasa sakit saat air meresapi tenggorokannya, ia entah bagaimana berhasil membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak... bukan begitu..."

Dengan tujuan menaruh lebih banyak tenaga pada suaranya, Naruto erat-erat mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Maksudku... tidak ada _spacequake_ hari ini kan! Pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya...! Kalau kita bisa mencari tahu apa itu...!"

Akan tetapi, Tohka perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalaupun kita menemukan jalan semacam itu, itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa aku dikirim ke sini di waktu yang tidak beraturan. Berapa kali jumlah kemunculanku mungkin tidak akan berkurang." Ujar Tohka dengan nada sendu

"Kalau begitu...! Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau tidak kembali ke sana lagi sama sekali!"

Naruto berteriak, dan Tohka mengangkat kepala, matanya terbelalak.

Seolah-olah dia bahkan tidak memikirkannya, atau mempertimbangkan ide itu sebelumnya.

"Seperti itu—tidak..."

"Apa kau sudah mencobanya!? Satu kali pun!?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lantang

"..."

Tohka mengatupkan bibirnya dan terhenyak dalam keheningan.

Sambil menekan dadanya, seakan mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto sekali lagi membasahi tenggorokan dengan ludahnya.

Tadi itu memang keceplosan saja namun—kalau itu sesuatu yang mungkin, maka _spacequake_ seharusnya tidak terjadi lagi.

Menurut penjelasan Kotori, gelombang energi dari saat _Spirit_ ditransportasikan dari dimensi lain ke dunia inilah yang menyebabkan _spacequake_.

Dengan demikian, jika Tohka tiba-tiba ditarik ke dunia ini tanpa memperhitungkan kemauannya sendiri, maka lebih baik dia tinggal di sini saja dari awal.

"T-tapi, kau tahu, ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui." Ujar Tohka

"Hal semacam itu, aku akan mengajarimu semuanya!" jawab Naruto

Pada kata-kata Tohka, jawaban spontan.

"Aku perlu tempat tidur, dan makanan."

"Aku... akan usahakan sesuatu untuk itu!" jawab Naruto

"Hal-hal yang tidak diduga bisa saja terjadi."

"Kalau memang terjadi maka akan kucoba mencegahnya mengenai hal itu!" jawab Naruto.

Untuk sejenak, Tohka terdiam, lalu membuka bibirnya sambil berbicara terbata.

"... benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kalau aku terus hidup?"

"Ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk tinggal di dunia ini?"

"Yep!"

"... yang akan mengatakan itu cuma Naruto, cuma kau. Jangankan AST, bahkan manusia yang lainnya, mereka pastinya tidak akan menerima makhluk berbahaya sepertiku di tempat tinggal mereka."

"Memangnya aku peduli tentang itu...! Kenapa dengan AST!? Kenapa dengan yang lainnya!? Tohka! Kalau mereka menolakmu! Maka melampaui semua itu, **Aku akan menerimamu!** "

Ia berteriak.

"Kamu tahu Tohka, sebenarnya Kita itu sama, kamu tahu masa kecilku juga pernah merasakan rasanya dianggap sebagai monster , kamu tahu dahulu aku ini adalah mantan Jinchuriki Kyubi no Yokou, yang merupakan jelmaan iblis Rubah berekor sembilan diduniaku terdahulu, monster itu menyebabkan kekacuan ditempat tinggalku terdahulu, karena itu aku dijadikan wadah oleh desaku untuk melindungi desaku akan tetapi bukannya mereka menghargaiku malah sebaliknya, yah kau tahu dahulu aku sering diburu, dikucilkan, bahkan terancam terbunuh oleh organisai terlarang yang ingin memanfaatkan Bijuu didalamku untuk menghancurkan Dunia..,"

Tohka sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto bahwa ia merupakan mantan jelmaan seorang Monster, dan dirinya begitu terkejut mendengar Naruto berasal dari dimensi lain. Kini Tohka hanya membatu mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

"..awalnya aku berpikir sepertinya Dunia itu tak adil bagiku, mereka semua menghakimiku karena aku adalah jelmaan Monster, mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai yang harus disingkirkan, aku begitu menderita, putus asa dan hampir saja terjebak dalam jurang kebencian akan tetapi berkat uluran tangan teman-temanku disana, aku bisa terbebas dari Neraka yang bernama Kesepian, bahkan berkat teman-temanku aku bisa menjadi Naruto yang sekarang ini, karena itu aku berterima kasih pada mereka..."

"...lalu sekarang kini aku melihat diriku terdahulu dalam dirimu, jadi yang kamu butuhkan adalah seseorang yang berjalan bersama disampingmu, seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya terhadapmu, seseorang yang memberikan bantuannya terhadapmu untuk lepas dari neraka ini, dan aku akan menjadi orang itu, jadi Tohka ayo ikutlah bersamaku, **karena dirimulah membutuhkan hal itu Tohka** "

Menghadapi Tohka, Naruto dengan tegas mengulurkan tangannya.

Bahu Tohka sedikit gemetar. Kata-kata Naruto begitu terngiang dibenaknya, dirinya tidak menyangka dibalik sikap cerianya, Naruto benar-benar menyimpan masa lalu yang begitu pahit.

"Jabat tanganku! Untuk sekarang ini—begini saja tidak apa-apa...!"

Tohka menunduk, dan untuk beberapa saat terbungkam, seolah sedang berpikir, lalu pelan-pelan mengangkat muka, perlahan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto—"

Lalu.

Pada momen di mana tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"—"

Ujung-ujung jari Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi—ia merasakan hawa dingin yang teramat sangat.

Bagaikan adanya sebuah lidah yang menjilati sekujur tubuhnya, perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Tohka!"

Tanpa sadar, dari lehernya ia meneriakkan nama itu.

Dan sebelum Tohka dapat menjawab.

"..."

Dengan kedua tangan, ia mendorong Tohka dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Tohka yang ramping tidak dapat menahan dorongan tiba-tiba itu, lalu ia terguling kebelakang seperti di sebuah manga.

Tidak sampai sesaat setelahnya.

"—Ah"

Di suatu daerah antara dada dan perutnya, Naruto merasakan sebuah hantaman dahsyat.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan!"

Berbalut pasir, Tohka mengomel, akan tetapi sulit bagi Naruto untuk menjawabnya.

Ia tidak dapat bernafas.

Sulit untuk menjaga kesadaran dan posturnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, sesuatu, terasa, tidak baik.

"Naruto?"

Tohka berkata, terpaku.

Untuk mencari tahu alasannya, ia menggerakan tangan kanannya yang gemetar ke sisinya.

Ada yang aneh.

Bagaimanapun juga, di situ tidak ada apa-apa, tapi

* * *

 **Disisi Origami**

"Ah—"

Lewat penglihatannya yang diperkuat oleh _territory_ , Origami mendengar suaranya ini keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ia melihat sosok Naruto yang tumbang.

Untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya menjadi kaku, selagi ia berbaring tengkurap di tanah datar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk pembangunan gedung-gedung apartemen baru, sambil memegang _Anti-Spirit Rifle_ Cry Cry CryC C C yang teracu.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Origami mengaktifkan _Realizer_ pada Cry Cry CryC C C, menambahkan lapisan serangan pada peluru khusus yang terisi, membidik dengan sempurna dan menekan pelatuknya.

Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk meleset.

—Kalau saja Naruto tidak mendorong _Spirit_ itu jauh-jauh.

Peluru yang Origami tembak—alih-alih mengenai _Spirit_ , menembus dengan sempurna tubuh Naruto.

"—"

Kali ini, ia tidak bersuara.

Ia dapat merasakan jarinya, jari yang menekan pelatuknya, bergemetaran seiring waktu.

Bagaimanapun juga, baru saja, saya baru saja, Naruto—

"—Origami!"

"—"

Suara Ryouko mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau boleh menyesal nanti! Aku akan memarahimu mampus-mampusan nanti! Tapi sekarang ini—"

Mengatakan ini, Ryouko melihat sekilas ke arah taman sambil ketakutan.

" **Pikirkan caranya supaya kau tidak mati...!"**

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka**

"Naruto...?"

Ia memanggil namanya, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Itu memang sudah semestinya. Di dada Naruto, terdapat sebuah lubang besar, bahkan melebihi tangan terbuka lebar Tohka.

Pikirannya kalut, ia tidak mengerti.

"Naru—, to"

Tohka berjongkok di samping kepala Naruto dan menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tangan yang dijulurkan pada Tohka baru beberapa saat yang lalu berlumuran darah sepenuhnya.

"U, wa, aa, aaa—"

Beberapa detik kemudian, isi kepalanya mulai mengerti situasi tersebut.

...ia mengenal bau terbakar yang menyelimuti mereka ini.

Grup yang selalu mencoba membunuh Tohka—AST.

Serangan yang sangat tajam. Mungkin—gadis itulah.

Kalau ia terkena serangan itu dalam kondisinya sekarang tanpa _AstralDress_ -nya, Tohka sekalipun tidak mungkin berakhir tanpa cacat.

Lebih lagi untuk Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berdaya.

"—"

Tohka merasakan kepeningan yang sangat, saat ia menempatkan tangannya menutupi mata Naruto, yang masih menatap langit, dan perlahan menutupnya.

Lalu, ia melepas jaket seragam yang dipakainya, dan dengan lembut menutupi mayat Naruto.

Sambil terhuyung, Tohka berdiri, dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

—Ahh, ternyata.

Tidak mungkin. Rupanya memang tidak mungkin.

Untuk sesaat—Tohka pikir tidak apa-apa baginya untuk tinggal di dunia ini.

Kalau ada Naruto, mungkin apapun juga dapat teratasi, begitu pikirnya.

Mungkin akan sulit dan merepotkan, namun mereka mungkin bisa melakukannya, begitu pikirnya.

Namun.

Ahh, namun,

Memang **tidak mungkin** , rupanya.

Dunia ini—memilih untuk menolak Tohka rupanya.

Dan penolakan itu terjadi dengan cara terendah, cara terburuk yang dapat dibayangkannya—!

 _ **Adonai Melek**_

Dari kedalaman tenggorokannya, nama itu dipaksanya keluar. _Astral_ _Dress_. Mutlak yang terkuat, _Territory_ milik Tohka.

Sekejap itu juga, dunia ini, bergemuruh.

Pemandangan di sekitarnya lumat dan berputar-balik, membungkus tubuh Tohka, dan membentuk sebuah gaun yang anggun.

Dan kemudian membran yang ada di dalam rok tersebut menyala dengan brilian—sang malapetaka telah turun.

Krakk... krakkkkk..

Langit-pun berderak.

Seolah mengekspresikan ketidak-senangan terhadap Tohka, yang tiba-tiba memanifestasikan _Astral_ _Dress_ -nya.

Tohka menggerakkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah.

Di sebuah bukit yang datar menyerupai puncak gunung yang terpotong, orang-orang yang baru saja menyerang Naruto ada di sana.

Orang-orang yang **tidak cukup jika dibunuh begitu saja** , ada di sana.

Tohka menghentakkan tumitnya ke tanah.

Sekejap itu juga, sebuah tahta singgasana yang menyimpan pedang raksasa muncul dari tanah.

Dengan suara _Bommm_ , Tohka menyentak tanah, mendarat di sandaran tangan singgasana itu, dan menarik pedang dari sisi belakangnya.

Lalu.

"aaaaa"

Suaranya bergemetar.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Langit seolah bergoncang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

Bumi seolah menderu kencang.

Seolah ia membuat pikirannya sendiri mati rasa, seolah mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri letih.

"Berani-beraninya kau."

Matanya basah.

"Berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau"

Tohka menaruh kekuatan pada tangan yang memegang pedang itu, dan **melampaui ruang** di hadapan matanya.

"Ap—!?"

"—"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata, Tohka telah berpindah ke bukit yang ia lihat.

Di depannya adalah seorang wanita dengan mata terbelalak kaget, dan seorang gadis dengan ekspresi datar.

Di saat bersamaan ia melihat wajah yang dikesalinya, yang dibencinya, Tohka meraung.

 _ **Sandalphon :**_ _ **Halvanhelev**_

Saat itu juga, retakan menjalar di seluruh singgasana di mana Tohka tadinya berpijak, berhamburan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Lalu berbagai pecahan singgasana itu menyatu dengan pedang yang dipegang Tohka, memperbesar lebih lanjut lagi siluetnya.

Dengan panjang melebihi 10 meter, pedang yang teramat sangat besar.

Namun, Tohka begitu saja dengan enteng menggetarkannya sekali, lalu mengayunkannya ke arah dua perempuan itu.

Cahaya yang berkilatan di mata pedang bertambah kuat, dan seketika itu juga merobek daratan di bawahnya, memanjang dari jalur tebasan pedang tersebut.

Momen berikutnya, sebuah ledakan membahana menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

"Ap...!"

"—Gu"

Sambil melompat ke kiri dan kanan dengan tepat waktu, mereka berdua meneriakkan suara penuh rasa takut.

Namun itu memang sudah sewajarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya dengan satu serangan itu, Tohka membelah lahan kosong itu menjadi dua bagian sepanjang jangkauan mata pedangnya.

"Kau..., monster—!"

Wanita yang tinggi berteriak, mengayunkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pedang yang terkesan kasar pada Tohka.

Tetapi tidak mungkin benda seperti itu bisa mengenai Tohka, selama ia mengenakan _AstralDress_ -nya. Hanya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya, ia menghancurkan serangan itu.

"Tidak mungkin—"

Wajah sang wanita diwarnai keputusasaan.

Namun tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, Tohka memandang ke arah gadis satu lagi.

"—Ah, ah. Kau, kau rupanya."

Perlahan, bibirnya terbuka.

"Sahabatku, teman terbaikku, Naruto, yang membunuhnya, adalah kau."

Origami begitu membulatkan matanya, yah dirinya sendirilah yang _**membunuh Naruto.**_

' _akulah yang membunuh Uzumaki Naruto, aku kini tidak ada bedanya dengan Spirit'_ pikir kalut Origami

Tohka mengatakan ini, dan meski hanya sedikit, untuk pertama kalinya, ekspresi sang gadis berubah.

Namun, hal seperti itu tidaklah penting lagi.

Tidak ada di dunia ini, keberadaan yang dapat menghentikan Tohka setelah memanggil _**Halvanhelev**_.

Memandang rendah gadis tersebut dengan mata yang diwarnai kegelapan murni, ia **menggila dengan perlahan**.

"Membunuh, membunuh dan hanya membunuh…, kematian dan kematian, kamu hanya menginginkan kematian." Desis Tohka

* * *

 _ **At Fraxinus Plane**_

"Komandan...!"

"Aku tahu. Jangan ribut-ribut. Kau bukan monyet di musim kawin kan."

Sambil memutar-mutar permen di mulutnya, Kotori menjawab rekannya yang sedang panik.

 _Bridge_ Fraxinus. Di monitor tengah Naruto yang terkapar dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh, serta tampilan pertarungan sang _Spirit_ , Tohka, sedang ditampilkan.

Ia dapat mengerti kegelisahan para _crew_.

Situasi ini benar-benar, sangat, luar biasa, tidak ada harapan.

Sirene _spacequake_ akhirnya mulai berbunyi, namun sebelum para penduduk berevakuasi seluruhnya, pertarungan antara Tohka dan AST sudah berlangsung.

Paling tidak semua ini berlangsung di daerah konstruksi yang tak berpenduduk—namun sebuah serangan tunggal dari Tohka dengan mudahnya menghancurkan optimisme tersebut.

Sebuah kekuatan transenden dengan daya hancur luar biasa sampai-sampai membuat Tohka sebelum ini terlihat imut dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang.

Satu serangan belaka telah membelah daerah konstruksi tersebut menjadi dua, membentuk sebuah jurang yang dalam di tengahnya.

Dan juga—kematian mendadak Uzumaki Naruto, yang seharusnya adalah senjata terakhir Fraxinus.

Grup Kotori telah ditempatkan pada situasi terburuk yang dapat dibayangkan.

Namun,

"Yah, ia memang kurang elegan, namun kurasa ksatria kita bisa dianggap lulus. Aku tidak akan tahan melihatnya, andaikan sang putri terkena serangan itu."

Dengan nada yang tidak terlalu serius Kotori berkata, dan stik permennya bergerak.

Para anggota _crew_ melontarkan pandangan ketakutan terhadap Kotori.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang ini ia baru saja kehilangan Ksatrianya.

Namun bagaimanapun di antara mereka, hanya Reine dan Kannazuki yang menunjukan reaksi yang berbeda.

Reine sedang mengamati pertarungan Tohka, mengambil data, seakan semuanya normal saja.

Tetapi, Kannazuki lain cerita. Raut mukanya memerah, dan air liur merembes keluar dari mulutnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya kelihatan seperti sedang memikirkan "Ahh... membuat lubang seperti itu di badanku... *tlek tlek*. Sepertinya menakjubkan. Pasti, pasti menakjubkan. T-tapi tidak akan ada gunanya kalau aku mati."

"Haah."

"Hauu!?"

Kotori meluncurkan sebuah tendangan pada tulang kering Kannazuki, lalu berdiri.

Kemudian, dia berdeham "hmpf" dengan hidungnya, dan dengan mata setengah tertutup mengumumkan.

"Berhentilah membuang waktu dan kembalilah ke pekerjaan kalian. Tidak mungkin kan ini akhir dari riwayat Naruto?"

Benar.

Dari sinilah dimulai tugas Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"K-Komandan! Ini...!"

Salah satu _crew_ dari _bridge_ bagian bawah sedang menatap bagian kiri layar—tampilan sesuatu di taman, dan meneriakkan suara penuh keterkejutan.

"—Sudah tiba rupanya."

Sembari merubah posisi permennya, mulutnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Di tampilan tersebut, terkapar di taman, diselimuti seragam sekolah, tubuh Naruto sedang diperlihatkan namun—seragam sekolah itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terselimuti Aura kuning dari dalam tubuhnya.

Akan tetapi seragam itu menghilang bukan karena produk buatan _Spirit_ , ataupun karena sinar matahari yang menyebabkannya terbakar.

Melainkan karena, yang terselimuti Aura itu bukanlah seragam itu.

Seragam itu terhempas, memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto yang berlubang rapi.

Dan kemudian, para anggota _crew_ Fraxinus sekali lagi meneriakkan suara terkejut.

"L-lukanya— lalu tubuhnya"

Benar, lukanya. Bagian yang membentuk lubang menganga, sedang beregenarasi. Dan menutup secara perlahan-lahan.

Aura kuning itu terus mengobati luka tubuh Naruto. Dan lama-lama kelamaan lukanya memudar dengan sendirinya, tampak Cakra Bijuu mulai bereaksi dengan luka yang didapat tubuh Naruto tersebut. Secara spontan tubuh Naruto kembali mengaktifkan Bijuu cakra mode miliknya itu.

Lalu setelah Aura kuning keemasan tersebut selesai menjalar, di sana terdapat tubuh Naruto yang pulih dengan sempurna.

Dan kemudian—

「—ng,」

Naruto terlihat terkapar di dalam layar tersebut.

「Uwaaaahhhhhh apa yang terjadi...!?」

Melihat Aura kuning keeamasan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan kembali Bijuu cakra mode miliknya.

「—H-huh?Aku... kenapa?」

Seluruh _bridge_ membahana.

"Ke... Ko-Komandan, apa yang—"

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kalaupun Naruto mati sekali-dua kali, dia bisa segera memulai _New Game_."

Sembari menjilat bibirnya, Kotori menjawab _crew_ -nya.

Seluruh _crew_ secara bersamaan melontarkan pandangan bertanya-tanya, namun ia tak mengacuhkannya.

"Cepat jemput dia. —Satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan gadis itu hanyalah Naruto."

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto**_

—Ia tidak mengerti.

Sambil menepuk perutnya berkali-kali, Naruto mengernyitkan alis.

Ada lubang besar di _blazer_ dan kemeja yang dikenakannya, dan dasinya pun setengah robek.

Tapi sekarang ini Naruto tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang memalukan.

Ada hal lain yang butuh perhatiannya.

"Kenapa—aku masih hidup... apa mungkin cakra bijuu masih ada dalam tubuhku, padahal aku selama ini belum merasakannya sejak aku pertama kali tiba didimensi ini?"

Sekali lagi menyentuh perutnya, ia bergumam. Lalu dirinya kembali melihat telapak tangankannya, ternyata disana terdapat lambang lingkaran berwarna seperti matahari

' _ini artinya aku mendapatkan kembali Rikudou Senjutsu Mode, sepertinya memang cakra bijuu bereaksi setelah aku terkena tembakan itu'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian memikirkan kembali kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Sebelumnya, ia mendapat firasat buruk, dan tiba-tiba mendorong Tohka.

Momen berikutnya, sebuah lubang menganga di perutnya—dan ia pingsan.

Memang ada sebuah lubang di pakaiannya, dan noda dari banyaknya darah masih tertinggal. Kelihatannya itu bukan mimpi.

"Oh benar—Tohka...!"

Serangan itu tidak diragukan lagi ditujukan untuk Tohka.

Bagaimana keadaan Tohka. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok tersebut.

Lalu, dari sebuah bukit yang lebih tinggi dari taman dimana Naruto berada, sebuah cahaya hitam melesat—lalu mengikutinya, terdengar suara ledakan yang luar biasa serta goncangan yang menyebar.

"Uwahh...!?"

Terkejut seketika, ia ambruk ke tanah, tersapu oleh angin.

"A-apa, yang...!"

Sambil berteriak, ia melihat ke tempat itu—tubuh Naruto-pun kaku.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat, dibandingkan dengan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, sudah berubah menjadi sangat berbeda sepenuhnya.

Di arah tersebut terdapat daerah konstruksi, serta pegunungan dan lain-lain yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali sejak perubahan bentang daratan tiga puluh tahun lalu—

Tempat itu sudah hancur bukan main, seakan baru saja menjadi sasaran serangan udara.

Tidak—sedikit berbeda. Sepertinya, seolah-olah sebuah pedang raksasa telah menyayatnya tak terhitung berapa kali, meninggalkan banyak tepi tajam.

"Apa..."

Saat ia bergumam, tercengang,

"Nuahhh...!"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menjadi tak berbobot.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan ini. Ini adalah sistem perpindahan Fraxinus.

Di saat Naruto memahami perasaan itu, pandangannya sudah beralih dari taman di bukit ke dalam Fraxinus.

"Ke sini!"

 _Crew_ Fraxinus yang menunggunya berkata dengan suara tegas.

"I-iya..."

Masih sedikit bingung, Naruto diarahkan ke dalam _bridge_.

Dan ketika ia tiba di _bridge_ ,

"—Bagaimana rasanya setelah bangun dari kematian, Naruto?"

Di kursi kapten di bagian atas _bridge_ , dengan sebuah stik Chupa-Chups bergerak ke sana kemari, Kotori berbicara.

"... Kotori."

Naruto perlahan mengetuk telinganya yang berdering, lalu mengernyit.

"... aku kurang mengerti situasinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Nn, Naruto diserang oleh AST, jadi sang putri mengamuk dan bermaksud menghabisi para AST."

Sembari mengatakan ini, dia mengisyaratkan agar Naruto melihat secara diagonal ke atas—pada layar besar di _bridge_.

"Ap..."

Di sana tampak Tohka, mengayunkan sebuah pedang besar dan menyayat-nyayat perbukitan itu, serta sosok-sosok AST yang berusaha melawan.

Tidak—itu bukanlah usaha yang bisa dikatakan sebuah perlawanan.

Tidak satupun serangan yang dikeluarkan AST dengan semangat intens mereka mengenai Tohka.

Di sisi berlainan, ayunan Tohka, baik itu serangan langsung ataupun cuma goncangan akibat serangan, dengan mudahnya melontarkan para _wizard_ itu jauh-jauh dan menghancurkan formasi mereka, seakan _territory_ mereka tidak pernah ada.

Benar-benar berat sebelah—parade dari sang raja.

"Dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengampuni kematianmu Naruto."

Mengatakan ini, Kotori mengangkat bahu.

"..., apa maksudnya...!"

Naruto berteriak, dan Kotori menyeringai jelas-jelas seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Yah, mari kita bicarakan itu kemudian nanti. Sekarang ini ada hal lain yang perlu kau lakukan."

Sambil memandang sosok Tohka, Kotori berkata.

"Hal lain—yang perlu kulakukan?"

"Ya. Kita tidak mau adanya korban _Spirit_."

"..., tentu saja, bukan!?"

Naruto berteriak, dan Kotori menyipitkan mata seperti sedang menikmatinya.

"Oke, bagus sekali, Tuan Ksatria. —Pergilah. Untuk menghentikan sang putri."

Kotori berpaling dari Naruto setelah mengatakan ini, lalu mengeraskan suaranya.

"Balikkan _Fraxinus!_ Maju ke arah medan pertarungan! Bergerak sampai tingkat galat dibawah 1 meter!"

" **Dimengerti"**

Beberapa anggota _crew_ yang kelihatannya adalah juru kemudi merespon bersamaan.

Lalu, bersamaan dengan suara mendengung, Fraxinus bergoncang sedikit.

"Ko-Kotori!"

"Nn, ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau bilang hentikan Tohka—apa hal seperti itu mungkin!?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini bukan masalah kemungkinan, ini masalah apakah kau akan melakukannya, Naruto."

Kotori mengangkat alis, dengan wajah tertegun.

"A...aku!?'

"Tentu saja. Kapan lagi kau akan memantapkan pikiranmu. —Ini mustahil untuk siapapun kecuali Naruto."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya aku...!"

Selagi keringat mengaliri wajahnya, Naruto bertanya, dan Kotori menarik Chupa Chups keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan kemudian, bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman nakal tersungging di wajahnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan seorang putri yang terkena kutukan."

Sambil mengatakan ini, bibir yang dikuncupkannya serta permennya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

* * *

 **Disisi Tohka**

Situasi tersebut adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

Sepuluh anggota AST yang hadir semuanya telah ikut dalam pertarungan, namun jangankan melukai sang _Spirit_ , mereka bahkan tidak dapat berharap untuk mendekatinya.

Tidak—bahkan sebelum itu, tidak ada satupun selain Origami yang dipedulikan sang _Spirit_.

Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada singa yang berjalan sambil mempedulikan para semut.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh—!"

Sambil meneriakkan sebuah raungan bagaikan tangisan bercampur air mata, sang _Spirit_ mengayunkan pedangnya yang besar sekali ke bawah.

"..."

Origami mengaktifkan _thruster_ -nya, memutar tubuhnya dan melarikan diri ke langit, menghindari serangan tersebut.

Akan tetapi—gelombang udara yang ditimbulkan tekanan pedang itu menembus _territory_ -nya dan menghantam tubuh Origami.

"Guh—"

Untuk sesaat saja, ia teledor.

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Sang _Spirit_ meraung.

Lalu dengan segenap kekuatannya dia memutar bahunya dan pedang tersebut membelah angin, sekali lagi terayun ke arah Origami.

「—Origami!」

Ryouko berteriak. Tapi—sudah terlambat.

Pedang sang _Spirit_ menyentuh _territory_ Origami.

—Sekejap itu.

"—"

Origami sadar kalau keputusan yang diambilnya sangat naif.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengira-ngira kekuatannya dari gelombang udara itu namun—ia salah. Kekuatan tersebut jelas-jelas berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Jangankan membandingkannya dengan diri sendiri, mencoba memikirkan strategi untuk menghadapinya saja sudah merupakan sebuah penghujatan; palu besi dari sang raja yang kejam.

Jika membicarakan waktu, itu berlangsung dalam 1.5 detik semata.

 _Territory_ -nya.

Yang seharusnya memiliki kemampuan absolut, kastil perlindungan Origami.

"—"

Tanpa bunyi apapun, tanpa suara apapun, dihancurkan.

Tubuh Origami terlontar dari langit ke permukaan tanah.

"Aa—"

「Origami!」

Suara Ryouko terasa sangat jauh.

Mungkin dikarenakan _territory_ -nya sudah lenyap, beban di otaknya terasa terangkat, namun sebagai gantinya seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tidak hanya satu-dua tulangnya yang patah. Darah membasahi _wiring suit_ dari luka-luka yang tidak ia ketahui letaknya, menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman. Kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, bagaikan mengingat kembali apa itu gravitasi, bergerak meski hanya sedikit.

Di penglihatannya yang kabur, sosok sang _Spirit_ yang berdiri di langit adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Memegang pedang dengan ekspresi teramat sedih, sosok mungil sang gadis.

"—Usai sudah."

Sang _Spirit_ mengangkat pedang itu, dan terdiam.

Mengelilingi _Spirit_ itu, muncul partikel cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, semuanya memancarkan sinar hitam, dan berkumpul di mata pedang tersebut seperti tersedot ke arahnya.

Meski tanpa penjelasan apapun, ia mengerti.

Bahwa di balik satu serangan ini adalah kekuatan penuh sang _Spirit_.

Kalau ia menerima ini dalam kondisinya sekarang, tanpa _territory_ -nya, maka tak diragukan lagi ia akan mati. Ia harus melarikan diri entah bagaimana caranya.

Namun, tubuhnya terasa berat dan sakit, ia bahkan tidak dapat mencoba menggerakannya.

Ryouko dan semua anggota AST lainnya sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Tidak ada lagi keberadaan apapun yang dapat menghentikan sang _Spirit_.

Ia menanti pedang tersebut sampai memancarkan sinar kelam.

Sang _Spirit_ menaruh kekuatan pada tangan yang memegang pedang itu.

Lalu—pada saat itulah.

"TooohkaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa— Tooloooong akuuuu, aku takut ketinggiaaaaaaaaannnn!"

Dari angkasa.

Bahkan lebih tinggi dari sang _Spirit_.

Teriakan seperti itu terdengar.

"Eh—"

Meskipun hidupnya sedang terancam, Origami masih menyuarakan suara terkejut itu.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, teriakan tersebut adalah milik lelaki yang baru Origami tembak beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes ago**_

"Sang putri sedang melayang rupanya... kalau begitu Naruto, ayo turun di sini. Parasut? Kau tidak memerlukan itu. Kita tidak terlalu tinggi, lagipula, ketika kau mendekatinya, kami akan menahanmu di udara. —Ahh, nng, jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir. Yah cuma terbatas di bawah Fraxinus sih. ...Eh? Kalau kau melenceng dari lintasan? Mmm... yah, akan ada sebuah bunga cantik yang mekar di tanah nanti, berwarna merah terang tentunya."

Setelah memberitahu Naruto 'cara untuk menghentikan Tohka', Kotori melihat sekilas monitor sambil mengatakan itu. Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"T-tunggu! Ini saja sudah cukup sulit, lalu kenapa...!"

"Yah kau tahu, jika tingkat kesuksesannya kurang lebih sama, maka sudah jelas kan kalau cara yang lebih menyenangkan adalah yang lebih baik."

"Hanya kau yang akan menikmatinyaaa!"

"Menyebalkan sekali. Bawa dia."

" **Siap!"**

Kotori berkata, dan entah dari mana dua orang berotot muncul, dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto.

Dengan begitu, Naruto ditarik ke luar.

"Ahh, kurang ajar, ingat saja kau Kotoriii!"

"Iya-iya. Aku akan mengingatnya kok, jadi semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto diseret ke geladak yang ditempatkan di bagian bawah lambung pesawat,

" **Semoga berhasil"**

dan tanpa diberi waktu untuk komplain, dilempar ke udara.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh—!?"

Udara tajam menghantam seragam sekolah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

Merasakan sensasi gravitasi nol yang tak berujung Ia tidak lagi takut akan hal-hal semacam _roller coaster_.

Lalu—sambil ketakutan luar biasa sampai-sampai kesadarannya seolah akan melayang, Naruto melihat sebuah bayangan tunggal.

' _Kuso!, kenapa disaat seperti ini kekuatanku belum pulih, kalau begini aku bisa jatuh'_ jerit batin Nartuo

Sambil melebarkan kaki-tangannya untuk menstabilkan diri, ia memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur pada gadis tersebut.

Dan kemudian.

"TooohkaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa—Tooloooong akuuuu, aku takut ketinggiaaaaaaaaannnn!"

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dapat dikumpulkannya, ia meneriakkan nama itu.

Tidak sampai sedenyut kemudian, gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya mencair menjadi perasaan tanpa bobot.

Mungkin dukungan dari Ratatoskr. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia masih terjun kebawah, tapi kalau begini—

"—"

Tohka sepertinya sudah menyadari suara Naruto; tanpa mengayunkan pedang raksasa itu, ia menghadap ke atas.

Pipi dan ujung hidungnya merah terang, dan matanya-pun basah. Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat menggelikan.

Matanya lalu bertemu dengan Tohka.

"Naru-to...?"

Sepertinya belum paham akan situasi ini, Tohka berbisik.

Seiring berkurangnya kecepatan jatuhnya, Naruto menaruh tangan di kedua bahu Tohka. Dengan bantuan Tohka yang berdiri di udara, ia akhirnya berhenti.

"Y-Yo... Tohka."

"Naruto... ini, benar-benar, kau...?"

"Aah... yeah, begitulah."

Naruto berkata, dan bibir Tohka gemetar.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...!"

"Mmm, ap—"

Saat ia mulai menjawab, di ujung pandangan Naruto terbersit cahaya menyilaukan.

Pedang yang diberhentikan Tohka di udara memancarkan sinar hitam murni yang mengubah daerah sekitarnya menjadi kegelapan.

"A—apa-apaan ini..."

"...! Ah tidak...! Kekuatannya—"

Di saat bersamaan Tohka mengernyitkan alis, cahaya memancar keluar dari mata pedang bagaikan petir, menghujam bumi.

"To-Tohka, apa yang—"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan _**Halvanhelev**_...! Kita harus melepaskannya ke suatu tempat...!"

"Di mana maksudmu 'suatu tempat'!?"

"—"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tohka memandang ke arah tanah.

Mengikuti pandangannya, ia melihat Origami terbaring di sana, terlihat seakan dapat tewas kapanpun juga.

"...! Tohka, kau...! J-jangan lepaskan ke sana!"

"L-lalu beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan! Ini sudah mencapai kondisi kritis!"

Tanpa mengatakan itu sekalipun, pedang yang dipegang Tohka sekarang meluncurkan pancaran-pancaran petir hitam ke sekitarnya. Bagaikan tembakan senapan mesin, rentetan petir itu mencakar bumi.

Lalu, di saat itulah, Naruto teringat akan kata-kata Kotori.

"... Tohka. E-erm, tenang dan dengarkan aku."

"Kenapa! Sekarang bukan saatnya—"

"Mengenai itu! Sepertinya... ada kemungkinan... untuk mengatasinya!"

"Apa yang kau bilang!? Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

"A-aahh. Ehm—"

Namun, Naruto tidak bisa langsung mengucapkannya dari mulutnya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, metode yang diberitahukan Kotori kepadanya terlalu tidak bisa dimengerti dan tidak logis dan tidak sesuai konteks—

"Cepat!"

"...!"

Naruto memantapkan diri dan membuka mulutnya.

"I-itu, ehm...! Tohka! C-cium, aku...!"

"—Apa!?"

Tohka mengernyit.

Tapi itu sudah sewajarnya. Dalam situasi mendesak ini, ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak heran kalau dia menganggapnya lelucon yang bodoh.

"Ma-maaf, lupakan saja. Coba kita pikirkan cara—"

"Apa itu cium!?"

"Ha...?"

"Cepat beritahu aku!"

"... ci-ciuman itu err, ketika dua bibir bertemu—"

Di tengah kata-kata Naruto.

—Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Tohka mendorong bibir merah mudanya ke bibir Naruto.

"—!?"

Matanya terbelalak sampai batasnya, sambil menyuarakan sebuah bunyi tidak jelas.

Bibir Tohka, sedemikian halus dan lembabnya, pula memancarkan bau manis sampai-sampai rasa sentuhan itu menyebabkan seluruh isi otaknya mengumandangkan surga dan neraka. Bohong ternyata kalau ciuman itu rasa lemon. Ciuman Tohka berasa seperti _parfait_ yang dinikmatinya pada makan siang tadi.

Sesaat kemudian.

—Terbentuk retakan-retakan pada pedang Tohka yang menjulang ke angkasa, yang kemudian remuk, membaur dengan udara.

Mengikuti hal tersebut, lapisan cahaya yang membentuk bagian dalam gaun yang membungkus tubuh Tohka begitu juga dengan roknya menghilang, menyerupai ledakan.

"Ap—"

Tohka berteriak kebingungan.

"...!?"

Tapi lebih terkejut lagi Naruto.

Bukan karena menghilangnya pedang dan pakaian Tohka. Itu sudah ia dengar sebelumnya dari Kotori, meskipun ia setengah meragukannya.

Melainkan, karena Tohka berbicara saat mereka masih berciuman, jadi bibir yang masih bersentuhan bergetar, membuatnya kalut dalam kekacauan yang tidak lagi dapat diungkapkan dengan perbendaharaan kata Naruto.

—Tubuh Tohka melemas, terjatuh ke tanah.

Dalam kesadaran Naruto yang menipis, meski sedikit ragu-ragu, ia memeluk Tohka sebelum tubuhnya jatuh. Meski dengan lemah dan malu-malu.

Dengan kepala di bawah, bibir dan tubuh menyatu, keduanya turun.

 _AstralDress_ Tohka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya, meninggalkan jejak.

Bisa dibilang ini mirip dengan sebuah adegan dalam cerita fantasi.

Namun, Naruto tidak sadar dengan hal tersebut.

Perlahan jatuh sambil menyangga Tohka—dengan tubuhnya di bawah, mereka mendarat di tanah.

Mereka tetap menyatu satu sama lain seperti itu untuk sementara waktu,

"Fwaah...!"

Untuk mengambil nafas, bibir Tohka lepas darinya, dan dia mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ma..., ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-maaf Tohka! Aku diberitahu kalau cuma ini jalan satu-satunya...!"

Naruto segera melompat ketika Tohka bangkit dari atas badannya, melompat ke belakang dan di saat bersamaan meringkuk, berakhir dengan posisi _dogeza_ [3].

Yah, tepatnya Tohka-lah yang memberikan ciuman itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bukan itu masalahnya.

Tapi, setelah beberapa detik berlalu, dia tidak menginjak kepala Naruto ataupun memakinya.

"...?"

Merasa ada yang aneh, ia mengangkat kepala.

Tohka duduk begitu saja dengan tatapan misterius di wajahnya, sambil menyentuh bibir dengan jarinya.

Tapi, daripada itu—

"Fwaah...!?"

Wajah Naruto menyala merah terang seolah hampir mimisan, lalu ia membatu.

 _AstralDress_ yang dikenakannya hancur menjadi potongan dan serpihan, meninggalkan Tohka dalam keadaan setengah telanjang yang bisa membuat malu orang yang melihatnya.

"—!"

Reaksi Naruto sepertinya membuat Tohka menyadari ini. Dia buru-buru menutupi dadanya.

"T-t-t-tidak Tohka, aku cuma—"

"J-jangan lihat, bodoh...!"

Meskipun tidak tahu apa makna dari ciuman, sepertinya dia punya rasa malu yang normal. Sambil tersipu, Tohka membelalak.

"Ma-maaf...!"

Dengan gugup, Naruto menutup mata.

"Begitu saja tidak cukup! Kau mengintip, ya kan!?"

"Ka-kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan...!"

Naruto berkata, dan setelah beberapa saat, seluruh tubuhnya sekali lagi terasa hangat.

"Eh—"

Tanpa sengaja, matanya yang terpejam kemudian terbuka.

Di hadapan matanya adalah rambut hitam murni Tohka, serta bahu telanjangnya.. Intinya—tubuh mereka menyatu dalam pelukan.

"... sekarang, kau tidak bisa melihat."

"A-aahh..."

Benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Selagi memikirkan itu, dan tanpa bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, ia diam begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa lama.

"... Naruto."

Tohka samar-samar bersuara.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau... mengajakku kencan lagi...?"

"Baiklah. Kalau untuk itu, aku akan mengajakmu kapanpun."

Naruto mengiyakan dengan sepenuh hati. Tohka tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kali ini senyum tulus dari hati yang ia perlihatkan kepada naruto.

 _[Good job, Naruto, kau berhasil melakukan penyegelan Spirit pertamamu]_

Kotori memberikan pujiannya lewat intercom tersebut.

Susana berlangsung hangat dan tentram bagi keduanya, akan tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena

Tohka menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres disekitarnya. Ditengah ia memeluk Naruo itu, ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

"Naruto, berhati-hatilah sepertinya ada yang datang" ujar Tohka

Dan benar saja tiba-tiba sebuah teritory raksasa terbentuk disekitar mereka

"apa ini, apa ini AST?" gumam Naruto

 _[ini gawat Naruto, sepertinya bakal ada serangan tiba-tiba yang menyerbu kalian]_

"apa maksudmu Koto.." ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba saja terpotong oleh

 _Zudoooonnnnnnnn..._

 _ **Amenotetjikara**_

 _...Blarrrrrrrrr..._

Ternyata Naruto dan Tohka sendiri bepindah lokasi, posisi mereka digantikan oleh bongkahan batu raksasa bekas longsoran yang terjadi akibat serangan _**Halvanhelev**_ _ **.**_

Beruntung sekali tiba-tiba saja kekuatan milik Naruto pulih kembali sehingga ia bisa kembali mengaktifkan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya, sehingga dirinya dan Tohka dapat berpindah lokasi menggunakan _**Amenotetjikara**_

Kini Naruto dan Tohka berada disisi Timur dekat tempat rentuntuhan longsor tersebut. Tohka betul-betul kaget melihat serangan itu, akan tetapi dirinya lebih tercekat melihat dirinya dan Naruto sudah berpindah disisi yang berbeda

"Kau baik-baik saja Tohka?" tanya Naruto

"Umm, aku baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi sebe—" ucapan Tohka tiba-tiba tercekat melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi pola aneh.

Dirinya melihat Mata Naruto berubah dari mata blue shapire, menjadi mata yang memiliki Pola yang berbeda pada masing-masing matanya, Mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi pola Riak air ungu dengan enam tomoe, sedangkan pada bagian pupil mata kanan nya berubah menjadi pola hexagonal merah disertai pola trigonal hitam ditengahnya.

"aku tahu kamu mungkin terkejut, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, lebih baik sekarang kamu berlindung saja" ujar Naruto

"umm aku mengerti tapi Naruto bairkan aku.." ucapan Tohka tiba-tiba terpotong oleh Naruto

"Daijobbu Hime-sama, aku akan baik-baik saja, soalnya kekuatanku sudah pulih sedia kala. sekarang pakai ini dan berlindunglah dibalik kekai yang aku buat" ujar Naruto sambil mengasihkan blazer miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh polos Tohka.

"umm baiklah, aku mengerti Naruto" ujar Tohka sambil memakai blazer pemberian Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto memutuskan untuk melindungi Tohka, karena menurut Kotori setelah kekuatan Spirit disegel, mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia biasa, pada akhirnya Naruto kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk membuat kekai disekitar Tohka.

"Yosh, baiklah. Aku harap aku masih bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mengaktifkan kembali Rikudou Senjustu mode miliknya, kini penampilan Naruto seperti ia menggunakan Rikudou Senjutsu mode miliknya pada saat melawan Kaguya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, yang berbeda kini dirinya tidak memakai ikat pelindung Konoha, sehingga rambut jabriknya tergurai bebas melawan gravitasi serta matanya memiliki Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan EMS Sasuke serta juga guratan orange Khas Senjutsu miliknya.

Tohka kembali tercekat melihat perubahan penampilan Naruto itu, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Naruto sendiri adalah manusia yang menyimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar, dia merasakan betul Aura kekuatannya yang begitu meluap-luap.

' _apa itu, apa itu Astral Dress, tapi aku merasa ini sangat berbeda'_ pikir Tohka

Naruto kemudian membuat 4 besi hitam dari Gudoudama miliknya di keempat sisi mata angin disekitar Tohka. Setelah selesai Naruto kemudian merapalkan handseal tangan miliknya

 _ **Musekyoujin**_

Dengan sekejap kekai merah pun tercipta di keempat sisi Tohka. Lagi-lagi Tohka kembali tercekat melihat Kekai yang dibuat Naruto, dirinya berpikir apa ini temasuk Teritory seperti miliknya.

' _apa ini Teritory yah, tapi aku merasakan ini jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan milikku'_ ujar batin Tohka

"Tohka, kamu tunggu disini saja, aku akan segera kembali oke" ucap Naruto

"Ummm" jawab Tohka sambil menganggukan lehernya itu.

Kemudian Naruto melesat terbang diudara, Tohka hanya kembali terpana melihat kekuatan Naruto yang begitu hebat.

* * *

 _ **Fraxinus Plane**_

"Komandan ini...!"

"Aku tahu. Ini bukan Serangan milik pihak AST, ini serangan milik DEM."

Sambil memutar-mutar permen di mulutnya, Kotori menjawab rekannya yang sedang panik.

 _Bridge_ Fraxinus. Di monitor tengah Naruto dan Tohka selamat dari serangan itu, kemudian mereka juga melihat perubahan Rikudou Senjutsu Mode milik Naruto, sedang ditampilkan.

Ia dapat mengerti keterkejutan para _crew_.

Situasi ini benar-benar, sangat, luar biasa, tidak masuk akal.

Untungnya musuh itu muncul setelah kekacauan berlangsung, jadi bisa dibilang sebagian resiko telah diminimalisirkan seperti jatuhnya Korban karena sebagian besar penduduk Tenguu city telah berhasil di evakuasi, akan tetapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah musuh benar-benar memperhitungkan dengan matang, tampaknya mereka begitu mengetahui kejadian ini.

Kotori mulai berpikir mengenai beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi, didalam benaknya itu timbul pertanyaan mengapa musuh menyerang setelah penyegelan. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tohka atau..

Dugaan terkuat ini adalah salah satu umpan percobaan yang dilakukan pihak DEM untuk mengobservasi Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika memang dugaan kedua ini benar adanya, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan menjadi target utama pihak DEM.

Dan pertanyaan terakhir adalah rencana apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh pihak DEM jika mereka mengetahui eksistensi Uzumaki Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Grup Kotori telah ditempatkan pada situasi terburuk yang dapat dibayangkan.

Terlihat dilayar ratusan robot terbang diangkasa, Kotori mengernyitkan alis melihat model robot itu.

"Ini, adalah prototipe milik DEM, Model DD nomor 0006 versi 5.1 Alpha, sial sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan!."

Dengan nada serius dan geram Kotori berkata, dan stik permennya bergerak sambil mengepalkan tangan miliknya itu.

Para anggota _crew_ melontarkan pandangan ketakutan terhadap Kotori.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa kalian sudah berhasil menghubunginya?" tanya Kotori

"sejak beberapa menit lalu kita telah kehilangan kontak dengannya Komandan" ujar para Crew

 _Bauaggggggghhhhh..._

Kotori kemudian memukul keyboard miliknya agak keras

'sial, mereka sudah melakukannya, kalau begini akan lebih merepotkan lagi' pikir Kotori

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto**

Kini Naruto sedang terbang diangkasa Tenguu city, dirinya berencana untuk menghancurkan _Territory_ itu mengunakan _Rasenshuriken_ miliknya.

'sepertinya ini agak sedikit keras, mungkin Rasenshuriken bisa melakukannya' pikir Naruto sambil menganalisis Territory yang terbentuk disekitarnya itu

Akan tetapi pada saat ia akan menghancurkan nya tiba-tiba muncul Ratusan robot humanoid tipe petarung disekitar Naruto, tampilannya hampir mirip dengan _**Bandernatch Droid DD007**_ , akan tetapi warna dari robot ini adalah hitam, mereka terbang mengelilingi Naruto.

mereka pun menyiapkan tembakan laser kuning seukuran 10.5 cm dari _**Merry Ram**_ milik mereka, dan sialnya Naruto kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar.

' _sial, kenapa tiba-tiba ada serangan aneh ini, aku harus waspada'_ pikir Naruto

Zudooooon...zudooooon..zudoooooon..

"Naruto..!" pekik Tohka melihat hujaman ratusan laser menghujani tubuh Naruto.

 _ **Gakido**_

Dengan sekejap ratusan laser itu diserap oleh Rinnegan Naruto, tentu saja ini agak membuat Tohka dan si penyerang tercekat. Melihat ratusan laser _**Merry Ram**_ diserap oleh Naruto dengan gampangnya.

' _sial sebenarnya siapa bocah itu, bisa-bisanya dia menyerap Merry Ram'_ pikir si penyerang misterius itu.

"woooahhh, curang kalian, aku belum siap kalian sudah menyerang, setidaknya biarkan aku bersiap menyerang kalian dulu atau beri aba-aba kek" ujar Naruto dengan nada Sarkatis

"semuanya serang dia" seru penyerang misterius.

 _Wushhhhhhh-wushhhhhhhh-wushhhhhhhh._

 _Zudooooonnn...zudooonnn...zudooonnnnn._

Puluhan Misil dan laser pun ditembakan kembali kearah Naruto. Anehnya Naruto hanya terdiam santai melihat serangan itu.

 _ **Shinra Tensei**_

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"mustahil puluhan misil dan serangan laser, itu dapat dimentahkan, sebenarnya siapa kamu hah?" tanya si penyerang misterius itu.

"tidak baik kau bertanya tanpa mengenalkan dirimu eh" ujar Naruto dengan nada sarkatis

"kalau begini aku aku serang kau dengan serang fisik" desisnya

Dan tak lama berselang, puluhan robot itu menerkam Naruto. Mereka semua menyerang Naruto, Naruto menendang, memukul, menangkis dan menyerang Robot-robot yang semakin banyak, tapi untungnya Naruto cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua.

 _ **Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

 _Bofftttt...Boffffttttt...Booffffftttt._

Para bunshin Naruto pun terbentuk, mereka pun saling menghajar robot-robot itu diudara.

 _Wusssssshhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Buaaggghhhhh..Buaghhhhh..Buaghhhhhhhh._

 _Wusssssshhhhh...Wusshhhhhhhhhhhhh.._

 _Buaaggghhhhh..Buaghhhhh..Buaghhhhhhhh._

Naruto dan para Bunshin nya berhasil memukul mundur ratusan robot itu.

' _kalau begini akan sedikit lama, sebaiknya aku coba gunakan jurus itu saja'_ pikir Naruto

Dengan sekejap Gudoudama milik Naruto pun membentuk suatu bentuk Shuriken yang lebarnya sekitar 30 meter, bunyi Jet pesawat terasa disekitar Naruto, sedangkan si penyerang misterius itu kembali terhenyak melihat sebuah bola Shuriken di tangan kanan Naruto itu.

 _Srinnngggggggggggg..._

"Hyaaaahhhh rasakan ini" pekik Naruto

 _ **Senpou: Bijudama Rasenshuriken**_

Naruto pun melemparkan jutsu nya itu seperti melempar sebuah bumerang, dengan sekejap serangan Naruto menghantam telak hampir seluruh robot-robot yang dihadapinya itu.

 _Wushhhhhhhhhhhhhhinggggggggg..._

 _Crassssssshhh...Crassssssshshhhhhh..._

 _Blaarrrrrrr... ..._

Dengan sekejap serangan naruto berhasil menyayat, memotong dan meledakan hampir seluruh robot disekitarnya

"masih belum Hyahhh rasakan ini" pekik Naruto

 _ **Senpou: Youton Rasenshuriken**_

 _Crassssssshhh...Crassssssshshhhhhh..._

 _Blaarrrrrrr...Blarrrrrrrr...Blarrrrrr..._

Serangan Naruto akhirnya berhasil menghanguskan seluru robot-robot itu tanpa tersisa satu pun. Naruto hanya menyeringai puas, melihat kinerja jutsu seperti sedia kala. Sedangkan sipenyerang misterius itu sangat jengkel melihat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan para Robot miliknya itu.

"huaaahhhhaaa, menarik.. menarik sekali kau Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak menyangka kau begitu mudahnya mengalahkan para robotku, bahkan tanpa berkeringat sedikit pun, akan tetapi jangan senang dulu, karena aku masih ada senjata lainnya" desis si penyerang misterius

Tiba-tiba saja munculah sebuah robot raksasa mirip Megatron muncul dihadapan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto sangat tercekat melihat robot raksasa itu.

"perkenalkan ini _**Bandernatch Super seri 9.1**_ , ini salah satu Robot terkuat yang dimiliki oleh DEM, bagaimana Naruto apa kamu tertarik eh" ujar si Penyerang misterius itu.

' _Kusoo!, kalau begini aku terpaksa menggunakan Perfect Susanoo_ _'_ ujar batin Naruto

 _ **Susanooo**_

Dengan sekejap Naruto kemudian membentuk sosok berbentuk Astral Tengu berwarna ungu yang tingginya sekitar 200 meter, sosok itu dilengkapi dengan Armor zirah perang Zaman edo miliknya, serta dua buah pedang Tsurugi di bagian kanan dan kiri pinggangnya itu. _Perfect Susanoo_ Naruto pun dilengkapi kedua buah sayap yang panjangnya mencapai lebarnya 85 meter. Naruto pun kini berada didalam sebuah kristal, dikening kepala _Perfect Susanoo_ miliknya itu

Tohka melihat Naruto, berubah menjadi sosok astral itu begitu terkejut, dirinya merasakan Aura yang berbeda dengan Susanoo milik Naruto yang terasa gelap, mencekam dan killing intens yang begitu besar.

"apa itu, Auranya begitu mencekam, gelap dan menakutkan" gumam Tohka

Sedangkan sipenyerang itu menyeringai puas melihat _Perfect Susanoo_ milik Naruto itu.

"akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan sosok tak dikenal itu, jadi selama ini sosok itu tersembunyi dalam dirimu rupanya" gumam sipenyerang itu.

Robot raksa itu kemudian menembak laser raksasanya terhadap _Perfect Susanoo_ milik Naruto.

Zudooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Narutooooooooooo!" pekik Tohka

"huahahhaa dengan tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi _**Ultimate Merry Ram**_ , mungkin dirimu sudah tamat Naruto" desis si penyerang itu.

"Hiks... Naruto" ucap lirih Tohka

Akan tetapi dibalik kabut debu yang tercipta akibat serangan itu, ternyata Perfect Susanoo milik Naruto tetap berdiri kokoh, rupanya Naruto menggunakan cermin Yata miliknya untuk menangkis serangan itu.

"Naruto kau selamat" ucap Tohka begitu senang melihat salah satu sahabatnya selamat.

"apa! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi..!" ujar panik si penyerang itu.

" kau ingat jangan pernah meremehkan musuh walau dirinya terlihat lemah" ujar Naruto

Susano Naruto pun kemudian bergerak menuju arah Robot raksasa itu, Naruto kemudian menggunakan Tsurugi Susanoo miliknya untuk memotong beberapa bagian dari senjata robot raksasa itu.

Crasssssssshshhh...Crassssssshhhhh...

Dengan sekejap tangan milik Robot itu terpotong. Dan kemudian

 _Sriiiiiiinngggggggggggggggggg..._

"hyah rasakan ini" pekik Naruto

 _ **Susanoo: Rasenshuriken**_

Perfect Susanoo Naruto itu kemudian melemparkan Rasenshuriken raksasa miliknya dan hasilnya begitu dashyat.

Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Blaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr...

Robot itu hancur berkeping-keping menerima serangan dari Naruto, Naruto pun menyeringai puas melihat kinerja jutsu miliknya. Efek ledakan begitu terasa, bahkan tekanan Angin dari ledakan jutsu Naruto sukses menggetarkan sebagian permukaan tanah Tenguu city, dan menghancurkan Territory yang dipasang oleh si penyerang misterius itu.

"hah...hah...hah.." ucap Naruto sambil menonaktifkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya

"sekarang giliran kau" ujar Naruto sambil menatap tajam si penyerangnya itu.

"huahaahhhhaaa, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Ike begitu tertarik kepadamu" ujar sipenyerang itu.

"apa maksudmu hah!" pekik Naruto

"maaf saja Naruto, kali ini kita tidak bisa bertarung, akan tetapi kita akan berjumpa kembali suatu saat Nanti, tapi sebelum aku pergi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, Namaku Ellen Mira Mathers, wizard terkuat DEM. Sampai jumpa Uzumaki Naruto, dan Princess" ujar Ellen

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Ellen, Ellen sudah menghilang lewat teleport milik DEM.

"Tch, sial dia kabur begitu saja" desis Naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto merasa kesadarannya mulai agak melemah, tubuhnya terasa seperti akan ambruk, tampak Rikudou Senjutsu mode dan Dojutsu miliknya menonaktifkan diri secara otomatis, mungkin Naruto sudah mengalami kelelahan akibat pertarungannya itu.

"Naruto...!" pekik Tohka berlari menuju arah Naruto yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya, Tohka sendiri sudah terbebas dari kekai merah yang dibuat Naruto, karena Kekai itu lenyap secara sendirinya setelah pertarungan Naruto melawan Ellen.

 _Bruuuuggghhhhhhhhh._.

Tohka menangkap kembali tubuh Naruto, dirinya pun membaringkan tubuh Naruto dipangkuan pahanya

"Baka!, Hiksss... Naruto no Baka!.. kau membuatku khawatir tahu" ucap lirih Tohka sambil memeluk Naruto secara erat

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat pelukan dari Tohka itu.

"maaf kalau aku tidak melakukan hal ini, nanti kamu malah terluka" ujar Naruto

"kamu tahukan, aku tadi sangat takut kehilanganmu, kamu tahukan aku takut kesepian lagi jika kamu pergi, kamu tahukan kalau aku itu gak bisa hidup didunia ini tanpa bantuanmu hikss...hiks..hiks." Ujar Tohka sambil menjatuhkan air matanya

"gomenne Tohka, lain kali aku tidak akan memaksakan diri kok, aku janji akan tetap berada disampingmu kok" ujar Naruto

"benarkah? kamu janjikan Naruto?" tanya Tohka

Naruto kemudian menatap wajah Tohka dengan penuh intens, jari kelingking tangan kanannya nya pun mencoba meraih jari kelingking tangan kiri Tohka.

"yap, Aku berjanji dengan jalan ninjaku Tohka" ujar Naruto sambil mengaitkan kelingking dengan kelingking Tohka

Tohka hanya tersenyum manis didepan Naruto, dirinya sangat senang mendengar janji Naruto tersebut. Senyum manis miliknya yang tak pernah ditunjukan oleh siapa pun, kini hanya ditujukannya kepada satu sosok yang mencuri hatinya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4. setelah berhasil menyegel kekuatan milik Tohka, tampaknya petualangan Naruto akan terus berlanjut. Yosh Mungkin ini chapter yang paling panjang yang pernah ditulis Author soalnya Chapter ini adalah penutup dari Arc One : Dead End Tohka, jadi pada Chapter selanjutnya sudah memasuki Arc terbaru jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran , maaf mungkin banyak typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Satu hari pasca penyegelan Tohka, kini Naruto kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya, dirinya kembali menikmati hari-hari nya yang merepotkan sebagai pelajar tentunya, banyak teman-temannya yang bertanya mengapa Naruto, tidak datang kesekolah, alhasil Naruto terpaksa berbohong kepada teman-temannya. Dirinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit demam, jadi dirinya tidak bisa masuk, begitulah Alasannya.

Akan tetapi bagi Shiori teman dekatnya, tentu dirinya bercerita jujur terhadapnya bahwa dirinya sebenarnya sudah melakukan penyegelan terhadap seorang spirit. Dirinya menceritakan detil kejadian yang dialaminya.

Reaksi Shiori hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar cerita Naruto, tentunya banyak hal yang tak diduga yang dialami Naruto.

"yah begitulah, Shiori-chan, pada akhirnya aku berhasil menyegel kekuatan Tohka, sekarang dia sudah menjadi manusia biasa" ujar Naruto

"hmm, aku turut senang mendengar ceritamu Naru, tapi pastinya kamu tentunya banyak mengalami kesulitan bukan?" tanya Shiori

"yah begitulah, aku memang banyak mengalami kesulitan, apalagi dengan nafsu makannya yang super parah. Lihat saja gara-gara nafsu makannya itu Gama-chan jadi sekarat dan masuk ruang perawatan tahu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

"hehehehe, Naru kamu ini ada-ada saja. Masa dompet kesayangan kamu kayak manusia aja bisa sakit segala." Ujar Shiori tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menampilkan sikap cengengesannya membalas perkataan Shiori.

" yah sudah aku ketempat duduk ku dulu yah, sebentar lagi Tamae-sensei akan mengajar" ujar Shiori

"Oh yah tentu" ucap Naruto

Selang beberapa saat Tamae-sensei masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengajar tentunya. Akan tetapi pagi ini begitu special bagi murid kelas 11-4, menurut rumor katanya akan ada murid pindahan yang masuk kekelas mereka.

"Ohayou Minna" ucap Tamae-sensei

"Ohayou Sensei" ucap kompak para murid

"Minna-san hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru loh" ujar Tamae-sensei

Para murid dikelas 11-4 pun mulai gaduh dan membicarakan siapa murid baru itu, bagi para siswa mereka tentu sangat berharap seorang Bishojou manis sedangkan bagi para siswi mereka berharap laki-laki tampan tentunya.

"Yatogami-san silahkan masuk" titah Tamae-sensei

Kini gadis bersurai hitam keunguan dengan panjang rambut sampai ke lutut, dia memiliki pupil mata keunguan dengan skema mata merah muda. Kini dirinya memakai seragam murid SMA Raizen. Tengah berdiri didepan kelas

Naruto melihat sosok itu kembali Tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat melihat sosok itu.

"Aaaaa...aaaaaaaa " gumam tak jelas Naruto melihat sosok didepan kelas itu adalah Tohka

" perkenalkan namaku Yatogami Tohka, Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua semuanya" ucap Tohka dengan nada ceria.

Tampaknya kehidupan Naruto akan semakin merepotkan tentunya dengan kehadiran Tohka disisinya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quest**

 **Q: thor tentang Kotori bagaimana, dia kan sebenarnya spirit yang sudah disegel oleh Shidou, tapi kalau Shidou nya jadi Shiori jadi siapa yang menyegel kekuatan Kotori?**

 **A: oh soal itu masih misteri yang disiap kan oleh Author, nantinya author sendiri yang akan mengungkapkannya dilain waktu.**

 **Q: author apa di fic ini ada adegan lemon atau hard lemon?**

 **A: Oh, soal Lemon, aku masih bingung soalnya aku masih belum terbiasa nulis fic beradegan lemon atau hard lemon, paling Cuma lime atau beberapa adegan twist saja..**

 **Q: Author mau tanya DEM itu apa, lalu tujuannya itu apa ?**

 **A: DEM itu adalah sebuah perusahaan yang memasok peralatan militer diseluruh Dunia, contohnya Realizer , nama lengkapnya DEM Ex Machina Industry yang merupakan saingan utama Ratatoskr, perusahaan itu dipimpin oleh Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Wescott, dia adalah tokoh antagonis dalam fic ini, dirinya juga menjadi pemasok senjata untuk AST, tujuannya yaitu mengambil inti kekuatan Spirit yaitu Kristal Shapira yang tertanam didalam tubuh Spirit untuk digunakan dalam penghancuran Dunia, dan mendirikan kekuasaanya. Jadi intinya DEM itu salah satu bidak milik Isaac Wescott untuk mencapai tujuannya itu.**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

* * *

 _ **Previous Last Chapter**_

 _ **...**_

Satu hari pasca penyegelan Tohka, kini Naruto kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya, dirinya kembali menikmati hari-hari nya yang merepotkan sebagai pelajar tentunya, banyak teman-temannya yang bertanya mengapa Naruto, tidak datang kesekolah, alhasil Naruto terpaksa berbohong kepada teman-temannya. Dirinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit demam, jadi dirinya tidak bisa masuk, begitulah Alasannya.

Akan tetapi bagi Shiori teman dekatnya, tentu dirinya bercerita jujur terhadapnya bahwa dirinya sebenarnya sudah melakukan penyegelan terhadap seorang spirit. Dirinya menceritakan detil kejadian yang dialaminya.

Reaksi Shiori hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar cerita Naruto, tentunya banyak hal yang tak diduga yang dialami Naruto.

"yah begitulah, Shiori-chan, pada akhirnya aku berhasil menyegel kekuatan Tohka, sekarang dia sudah menjadi manusia biasa" ujar Naruto

"hmm, aku turut senang mendengar ceritamu Naru, tapi pastinya kamu tentunya banyak mengalami kesulitan bukan?" tanya Shiori

"yah begitulah, aku memang banyak mengalami kesulitan, apalagi dengan nafsu makannya yang super parah. Lihat saja gara-gara nafsu makannya itu Gama-chan jadi sekarat dan masuk ruang perawatan tahu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

"hehehehe, Naru kamu ini ada-ada saja. Masa dompet kesayangan kamu kayak manusia aja bisa sakit segala." Ujar Shiori tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menampilkan sikap cengengesannya membalas perkataan Shiori.

" yah sudah aku ketempat duduk ku dulu yah, sebentar lagi Tamae-sensei akan mengajar" ujar Shiori

"Oh yah tentu" ucap Naruto

Selang beberapa saat Tamae-sensei masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengajar tentunya. Akan tetapi pagi ini begitu special bagi murid kelas 11-4, menurut rumor katanya akan ada murid pindahan yang masuk kekelas mereka.

"Ohayou Minna" ucap Tamae-sensei

"Ohayou Sensei" ucap kompak para murid

"Minna-san hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru loh" ujar Tamae-sensei

Para murid dikelas 11-4 pun mulai gaduh dan membicarakan siapa murid baru itu, bagi para siswa mereka tentu sangat berharap seorang Bishojou manis sedangkan bagi para siswi mereka berharap laki-laki tampan tentunya.

"Yatogami-san silahkan masuk" titah Tamae-sensei

Kini gadis bersurai hitam keunguan dengan panjang rambut sampai ke lutut, dia memiliki pupil mata keunguan dengan skema mata merah muda. Kini dirinya memakai seragam murid SMA Raizen. Tengah berdiri didepan kelas

Naruto melihat sosok itu kembali Tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat melihat sosok itu.

"Aaaaa...aaaaaaaa " gumam tak jelas Naruto melihat sosok didepan kelas itu adalah Tohka

" perkenalkan namaku Yatogami Tohka, Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua semuanya" ucap Tohka dengan nada ceria.

Tampaknya kehidupan Naruto akan semakin merepotkan tentunya melihat kehadiran Tohka.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShido(Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

 _[sandalphon]_ : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon": percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

* * *

 _ **Arc Two : Naruto and Puppet Yoshino**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Life with Spirit**_

 _ **...**_

Memakai seragam sekolah, Tohka masuk dengan senyum raksasa di wajahnya.

Menghadapi si cantik yang dapat membuat orang sakit mata hanya dengan

melihatnya saja, seisi kelaspun kembali ramai.

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju padanya, Tohka

mengambil sebatang kapur, dan dengan tulisan tangan seadanya menulis _Tohka_

di papan tulis. Dia lalu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri seakan terlihat puas.

"Ke... kau, kenapa kau..."

"Nu?"

Tohka berputar menghadapi sumber suara tersebut. Dirinya melepaskan kemilau

yang aneh, sebuah cahaya bagaikan ilusi.

"Ooh, Naruto! Aku merindukanmu!"

Dia lalu memanggil nama Naruto dengan suara kencang, dan berjingkrak ke

samping bangku Naruto—tepat di mana Origami berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

Kasak-kusuk. Dari sekitarnya, terdengar teori-teori mengenai hubungan di antara

mereka berdua termasuk hubungan antara hal ini dengan apa yang terjadi dengan

Origami sebelumnya.

Peluh menetes di dahi Naruto ketika ia berkata dengan suara kecil yang tak dapat

didengar murid lainnya.

"T-Tohka...? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Nn, pemeriksaan dan sebagainya sudah selesai. —Ternyata lebih dari 99%

kekuatanku sudah menghilang."

Mengikuti Naruto, Tohka berkata dengan suara kecil.

"Yah—berakhir dengan baik untukku. Aku tidak lagi menyebabkan dunia ini

menangis hanya dengan kehadiranku semata. Lalu, yah, Kotori sudah banyak

melakukan ini-itu."

"D-dan nama keluargamu...?"

"Siapa namanya, wanita mengantuk itu yang memberiku nama itu." Jawab Tohka

"Ya ampun..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke atas meja.

Ia lega karena Tohka diperbolehkan untuk bebas, tapi seharusnya ada cara-cara

lain selain begini.

Tapi, dengan wajah polosnya,

"Ada apa, Naruto. Kau terlihat lesu. —Ahh, mungkinkah, kau kesepian saat aku

tidak ada?"

Dia mengucapkan hal semacam itu dengan sangat serius. tambah lagi, dengan volume yang cukup keras bagi orang-orang di sekitar untuk mendengarnya. keributan di ruang kelas mencapai klimaksnya. tidak pernah ia merasa setidak-nyaman ini seumur hidupnya, Naruto entah bagaimana berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa... jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu."

"Hmpf, dinginnya. Padahal kaulah yang mengejar-ngejarku gila-gilaan dulu." Jawab Tohka

Sambil mengatakan ini, dia menaruh tangan di kedua pipinya, dan memasang

tampang malu.

"— **!?"**

Ia tahu atmosfirnya sudah berubah. Bahkan ada orang-orang yang bertukar pesan

dari balik bayang-bayang meja mereka. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak akan lama

sampai seluruh sekolah mengenal nama mencoba lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"J-jangan, Tohka! B-bicara seperti itu bisa membuat semua orang salah mengerti!"

"Nu? Kau bilang itu salah pengertian? Padahal itu pengalaman pertamaku..."

"— **,...!?"**

— _Critical hit_. Sepertinya, Kotori dan Reine sudah mengajarinya pengetahuan yang

tidak-tidak.

Mengabaikan perintah sang ibu guru, seluruh kelas mengamuk.

Lalu, tiba-tiba—wajah Tohka bergerak ke kanan, mendekati Naruto.

"Eh...?"

Di hadapan mata Naruto yang membatu, sepertinya sebuah pena melintas secara

horizontal di udara dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan.

"Uwah!?"

Terkaget, ia mencari sumbernya. Di sana, masih dengan postur seperti baru

melempar sebuah pena, adalah Origami dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"... Nu?"

"..."

Tohka dan Origami. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Nu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Itu kata-kata saya."

Situasi itu menjadi kritis dalam sekejap.

—Namun, keduanya tidak terlihat seperti ingin bertarung di sini.

Tapi sudah sewajarnya. Yang satu telah kehilangan hampir seluruh kekuatannya,

dan yang satu lagi, sedang cedera serta tanpa perlengkapan.

"O-oke! Berhenti! Ayo akhiri di sini! Oke! Jangan bertengkar!"

Ibu guru Okamine buru-buru memotong pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua,

dan sepertinya berhasil menjinakkan situasi itu.

Namun.

"Sekarang, tempat duduk Yatogami-san—"

Sang guru mulai mencari-cari untuk tempat duduk Tohka, namun

"Tidak perlu. —Minggir."

Tohka melontarkan pandangan tajam pada murid di samping Naruto—di sisi

berlawanan dari Origami.

"Hi-hiiii!"

Menghadapi tekanan tersebut, siswi itu terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Nn, maaf."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tohka duduk tenang, dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

Tapi meskipun melakukan itu, pandangannya tidak bertemu dengan Naruto

melainkan dengan Origami.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya dalam diam saling mendelik satu sama lain.

Naruto sangat senang karena Tohka dapat melanjutkan kehidupan di dunia ini. Ia

juga bersyukur pada Kotori dan _crew_ -nya yang sudah berbuat banyak.

Juga, ia sejujurnya merasa lega karena Origami berhasil bertahan hidup.

Tak salah lagi, inilah yang dapat disebut dengan penyelesaian terbaik.

Tapi, ini...

"Uuuuuuugh..."

Dihujani tatapan-tatapan aneh dari kedua sisi, Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

* * *

 _ **DEM Building Center**_

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya arsiktektur khas Eropa, terdapat sosok pria berumur 30 tahun bersurai putih dengan memakai stelan blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja hitam dan dihiasi dasi berwarna putih serta memakai celana kasual katun hitam, tingginya sekitar 180cm. Sosok itu tengah menikmati Wine miliknya di Sofa pribadinya. Pria itu adalah Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Wescott sang Direktur _DEM Industry._

"Red Wine Lambursco memang yang terbaik untuk menenangkan pikiran" gumam Wescott

Wescott tentunya tangah menikmati Wine kesayangan miliknya, kemudian ditengah aktivitasnya itu tampaknya dirinya kedatangan tamu.

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Deru langkah kaki membahana diruangan itu, kini tampak seorang wanita muda dengan cahaya Nordic rambut pirang, mata berwarna ungu, pucat kulit dan tubuh langsing. Dia memakai stelan blazer hitam dengan rok hitam setinggi lutut yang merupakan seragam kerja perusahaan DEM. Sosok itu memiliki tinggi 160cm, serta ukuran yang B86/W60/H87.

Sosok itu bernama Ellen Mira Mathers salah satu tangan kanan dari sang Direktur perusahaan DEM Sekaligus Wizard terkuat milik DEM. Kini tampaknya dirinya sudah kembali dari observasinya di Tenguu city.

Sesampainya diruang yang ia tuju, kini dirinya masuk kedalam ruang untuk menemui sang direktur itu. Dirinya memberikan laporan mengenai situasi yang berkembang diluar.

Wescott pun menolehkan pandanganya menuju Ellen, lalu dirinya hanya mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya.

"Oh, Ellen rupanya kau sudah pulang, jadi kali ini apa yang kau dapat eh?" tanya Wescott

"Aku sudah menemukan dimana lokasi Princess berada, selain itu aku juga sudah mengetahui tentang identitas eksistensi objek tak dikenal itu." ujar Ellen sambil menunjukan berkas-berkas data terbaru kepada Wescott

Wescott pun menerima laporan itu, dia melihat-lihat data yang diterimanya itu, kemudian Alisnya mengernyit melihat hal menarik yang ada didalam laporan itu.

"Jadi Princess kini menjadi seorang siswi disebuah SMA di Tenguu city, menarik sekali membayangkan seorang spirit dapat membaur ditengah masyarakat." ucap Wescott sambil melihat-lihat laporan itu.

"begitulah Ike, menurut data yang kudapat, sekarang kini dirinya menggunakan nama Yatogami Tohka sebagai murid SMA Raizen " ujar Ellen

"menarik, menarik sekali" ujar Wescott

Wescott kemudian membaca lembar selanjutnya, dirinya pun kembali mengernyitkan Alis miliknya, tampaknya dirinya tengah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari Princess.

"jadi begitu rupanya, jadi inikah sosok yang kita cari?" tanya Wescott sambil melihat lembaran data yang berisi tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

" yah dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Pemuda yang kini bersekolah bersama Princess, pemuda ini yang menyimpan sebuah kekuatan misterius yang setara dengan _Spirit Rank SSS+_ , selain itu dirinya juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyegel kekuatan Spirit. " ujar Ellen

"Soukka, begitu rupanya, pantas saja salah satu boneka terkuat milikku mudah dikalahkan olehnya, menarik sekali rupanya eh" ujar Wescott sambil mengeluarkan nada sarkatis.

" aku tahu mungkin kamu kecewa dengan kinerjaku Ike, tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepanya." ujar Ellen

"tidak apa, aku juga mengerti dengan kondisimu Ellen, sudah aku bilang ini hanya serangkaian observasi yang kulakukan, aku memang banyak kehilangan beberapa bidak berhargaku, akan tetapi hal ini cukup setimpal dengan informasi yang kudapat. Lagi pula setelah ini aku tinggal menjalankan tahap selanjutnya" ujar Wescott

"tahap selanjutnya maksudmu Ike?" tanya Ellen

"kau tahu DEM memiliki tujuan untuk menguasai beberapa sektor penting bagi umat manusia, setelah menguasai beberapa sektor itu, mungkin saja aku akan melakukan serangkaian uji coba tahap selanjutnya, yaitu mendapatkan kekuatan _Inverse Spirit_ " ucap Wescott sambil menenggak kembali wine miliknya.

"hm aku mengerti Ike, tapi apa mungkin kita akan memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk itu.?" Tanya Ellen

"kau tahu Ellen, untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan itu dibutuhkan kesabaran tentunya, tentunya ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama, jadi anggap saja aku memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk menikmati kehidupan tentunya" ujar Wescott

"begitu rupanya, jadi kita tidak akan terlibat langsung dalam beberapa waktu ini, apa benar begitu Ike?" tanya Ellen

"tepat sekali, sekarang ini kita cukup bergerak dibelakang layar, kita hanya mensupport AST untuk melakukan kegiatan kita, akan tetapi jika waktunya sudah tiba, kita akan langsung terlibat tentunya, dan aku ingin kau bersiap-siap untuk hal itu Ellen" ucap Wesccot.

"baiklah aku paham maksudmu Ike" ujar Ellen

"bagus kalau kamu sudah mengerti Ellen, oh yah selain itu kamu lebih baik beristirahat tentunya, mungkin perjalanan dari Tenguu city menuju tempat ini banyak memakan waktu dan energimu" ujar Wescott

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri dulu Ike" ujar Ellen

Ellen pun akhirnya pamit undur diri dari ruang kerja Wescott. Sedangkan Wescott sendiri hanya kembali melakukan rutinitasnya diruang pribadinya itu.

'tinggal beberapa tahap lagi, tujuan DEM akan semakin dekat, kini aku tinggal melakukan uji coba pembalikan terhadap _Spirit ( Inverse Spirit)_ , jika aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah Inverse Spirit, tentunya aku bisa menggunakan hal itu sebagai bidakku untuk menguasai Kristal Shapira yang ada di Dunia ini, kemudian setelah semua itu sukses, aku tinggal menjalankan rencana terakhir yaitu mengeksekusi keberadaan Dunia ini' pikir Wescott sambil menenggak minuman miliknya.

* * *

 _ **Raizen High Senior School**_

SMA Raizen adalah tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan menuntut ilmu tentunya, kini Naruto sedang menikmati hari nya sebagai pelajar, akan tetapi sepertinya akan banyak kejadian yang akan dialami Naruto pada hari itu, mengingat kini sekarang dirinya jadi pusat perhatian saat Tohka memperkenalkan dirinya didalam kelasnya itu. Mungkin sepertinya begitu.

Kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ditengah perjalanan pun nampak sosok gadis bersurai biru dengan mata permata coklat dan kulit putih yang bersih, yah dia adalah Itsuka Shiori, tampaknya Shiori kini sedang membawa kue buatannya dari hasil belajarnya dikelas Tataboga itu.

"Nah Naru, silahkan coba" uajr Shiori sambil memperlihatkan Kue buatanya itu, di kotak bento miliknya terdapat Kue kering dengan berbagai bentuk seperti bintang dan roll.

"wah ini buatanmu Shiori-chan, kelihatannya terlihat enak" ucap Naruto. Kemudian dirinya memakan kue itu

"Uhmm. Enak Shiori-chan, kamu memang calon Istri idaman" puji Naruto dengan nada Santai.

Tentu ucapan Naruto membuat wajah sang empunya itu merona merah, sedangkan Naruto seperti biasanya dirinya memang tidak peka dengan apa yang diucapkannya itu.

' _Kyaa Kami-sama, Naru bilang aku calon Istri idaman, semoga saja aku bisa menjadi istri Naru'_ ucap Shiori dalam batin.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menatap heran melihat Shiori yang tiba-tiba melamun dihadapannya itu.

"hei Shiori-chan, apa kamu sakit, kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?" tanya polos Naruto

Shiori pun kembali tersadar dari lamunanya itu.

"Eh, anu... ettto.. aku ba..baik saja... kok" ucap Shiori gugup sambil memainkan jarinya

"Oh, Soukka, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke lab dulu, kan kalau perempuan jadwalnya dikelas Tataboga kan" ujar Naruto.

"Ah yah, Naru kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ujar Shiori dengan nada malu-malu

"Ah yah, sampai jumpa juga , oh yah Shiori-chan kue buatanmu memang paling enak, Arigatou sudah memperbolehkan aku mencicipinya." ujar Naruto sambil meninggalkan Shiori.

Sedangkan sang empu yang dipujinya itu hanya kembali merona hebat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto pun kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku didalam tasnya dalam rangka persiapan praktek di kelas Kimia. Disaat Naruto sedang berada didalam kelas tiba-tiba saja.

 _Sreeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttt._

Pintu kelas pun kembali terbuka...

"Naruto! Aku memanggang sesuatu yang disebut kue kering!"

Rambut berwarna gelapnya berkibaran dekat pinggangnya.

Matanya berbinar bagaikan kristal berkilauan.

Seorang gadis dengan kecantikan yang tidak masuk akal mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan bersemangat, sambil mengulurkan kotak yang dipegangnya pada Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto sedang berada dalam tekanan luar biasa saat membalikkan badannya dan memanggil nama gadis itu.

"To-Tohka..."

"Ummu? Apa!?"

Menyunggingkan senyum cerah yang seolah dapat membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya, gadis itu — Yatogami Tohka menjawab.

"... err, mengenai itu..."

Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang cocok menghadapi senyum menawan itu.

Tanpa menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Naruto, Tohka mengangkat penutup kotaknya.

"Yang lebih penting lagi Naruto, coba lihat!"

Berbagai macam benda di dalamnya berbentuk tidak karuan dan dapat terlihat bekas gosong di mana-mana. Semua itu hampir tidak bisa dibilang kue kering.

Naruto dan Tohka berada pada kelas yang sama, tapi agar _'setiap murid secara individual mendapatkan pendidikan menyeluruh'._.. atau begitulah alasan yang dibuat, berbagai hal seperti praktikum lab Kimia bagi laki-laki dan Tataboga-pun bagi perempuan dilakukan secara berkelompok kecil.

Dengan kata lain, hanya para gadis yang mengikuti Tataboga hari ini.

"Ini..."

"Ummu, aku meminta yang lainnya untuk mengajariku. Aku sudah membuatnya, jadi cobalah!"

"..."

Naruto menggigil.

Perasaan ini bukanlah disebabkan oleh kue-kue buatan Tohka.

Untuk bicara gampangnya — di dalam ruangan kelas, anak-anak lelaki lainnya sedang menontoninya dengan pandangan sebal.

Tapi hal itu bukannya tidak beralasan.

Kenyataan bahwa ia dapat menikmati kue buatan tangan sang gadis menjadikannya target kecemburuan anak lelaki lainnya.

Apalagi, dengar-dengar tepat setelah pindah, si Yatogami Tohka langsung meroket naik di _Most Wanted Girlfriends Ranking_ (yang dirumorkan).

Yang paling dekat dengannya, sahabat yang ada tepat di sampingnya, Tonomachi Hiroto dan beberapa teman laki-lakinya sedang memasang pandangan hampa (" _Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck_... Uzumaki itu selalu saja mendapatkan nasib baik, mati saja kau Uzumaki.") sambil menggerutu tentang sesuatu dibalik tarikan nafasnya.

"? Kenapa Naruto? Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Tohka

"Err... b-bukan... mengenai itu..."

Naruto berkata selagi pipinya berkedut karena gugup. Bahu Tohka mulai terkulai sedikit demi sedikit.

"Muu... begitu ya, apa karena Naruto pandai memasak..."

"! B-bukan karena itu. i-itadakimasu!

Naruto memantapkan keputusannya, dan mengambil sepotong kue kering dari kotak itu.

Lalu, saat ia perlahan mengangkatnya ke mulut—

"...!?"

Ketika perhatiannya terarah ke lain tempat, sebuah bayang-bayang keperakan terbang lurus di depan matanya.

Tembakan itu datang dari arah koridor, setelah menghancurkan kue di tangan Naruto menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, benda itu menghujam dinding.

"A-apa...!?"

Ia berteriak setelah tubuhnya menjadi kaku dengan sendirinya.

Setelah mengamati ulang lintasan bayang-bayang keperakan itu, ia melihat sebuah garpu tersangkut di dinding. *jriiing*... begitu bunyi getarannya. Garpu itu berdesain simpel. Mungkin dari kafetaria.

"Apa, siapa yang melakukannya!? Bahaya, tahu!"

Tohka berteriak sambil berbalik ke arah koridor. Naruto juga melakukannya, matanya tertuju pada arah tersebut.

"..."

Sedang berdiri di sana seperti baru saja melempar sesuatu beberapa detik yang lalu, seorang gadis terdiam dengan tangan kanan yang dijulurkan.

Dia berkulit terang, dan memiliki rambut yang menyapu bagian atas bahunya. Fitur dirinya tidaklah umum, namun anggun; dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi seperti apapun pada wajahnya, memberikan impresi layaknya boneka tak bernyawa.

"To-Tobiichi?"

"Nu."

Peluh menyusuri pipi Naruto, sedangkan Tohka mengernyitkan alisnya dengan tidak senang.

Gadis ini—Tobiichi Origami, perlahan mendekati mereka sambil menatap keduanya.

Setelah berhenti di hadapan Naruto, dirinya pun langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto, Tohka begitu kesal dengan sosok itu tentunya.

"Sialan, kenapa kau berada disini lagi, apa kau ingin bertarung lagi, Naruto cepat berlindung!" ujar Tohka

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Tohka, Origami kemudian membungkukan badannya sejenak terhadap Naruto.

"maafkan Aku" ujar Origami

"Huh" gumam Naruto dan Tohka

"kurasa minta maaf tidak akan cukup bagiku" ujar Origami

Origami sang Superjenius meminta maaf kepada Naruto tentunya menjadi bahan pergunjingan dikelasnya itu. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada Naruto.

"Lihat itu, kenapa Si Superjenius meminta maaf kepada Uzumaki-kun, disaat hari pertama ia kembali masuk sekolah" ujar Gadis A

"mungkin dia tengah diancam olehnya" ujar Gadis B

"menjijikan" ujar Gadis C

"Ah yah sudahlah aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi berhentilah merunduk, lagi pula semuanya sudah berlalu bukan" ujar Naruto sambil sweetdrop melihat tingkah Origami.

"Tapi, kamu jangan mencoba selingkuh dariku" ujar Origami sambil menarik dasi Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto agak kehilangan keseimbanganya.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu, jangan sentuh Naruto" ujar Tohka.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Tohka, Origami pun kembali berbicara sambil menatap intens Tohka yang berada dihadapanya itu.

"selain itu, aku menerima informasi bahwa kamu tinggal disini, tapi kenapa kamu juga berada disini sekelas dengan Naruto?" tanya Origami

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Tohka dengan nada ketus. Kemudian Tohka pun kembali menawarkan kue buatannya kepada Naruto tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Origami

"Acuhkan saja dia Naruto, lebih baik kamu coba Kue buatan ku" ujar Tohka

Origami juga mengangkat penutup kotak yang dipegang tangan kirinya. Mengulurkannya sebagaimana Tohka telah melakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kamu tidak perlu memakan yang dibuat Yatogami Tohka itu dengan mulutmu. Kalau kamu mau sesuatu untuk dimakan, coba ini—" ucap Origami

Di dalam kotak itu, kue-kue kering berbentuk sempurna dan serupa ditempatkan dengan rapi. Terlihat seperti produk keluaran pabrik.

"E—Errrr..." gumam Naruto

"Jangan mengganggu! Naruto baru saja mau memakan kueku!"

Selagi Naruto sedang kesulitan membalasnya, Tohka menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

Namun. Origami tidak bergeming sekalipun. Ekspresinya bahkan tidak mengernyit saat dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Yang mengganggu itu kamu. Sebaiknya kamu pergi secepatnya."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau datang setelahku tapi bertingkah sok dan seenaknya!" ucap Tohka

"Urutan kedatangan kita tidaklah penting. Saya tidak bisa membiarkannya menelan kuemu."

"A— Apa kau bilang!?" ucap Tohka

"Kamu tidak mencuci tanganmu cukup bersih. Apalagi, ketika memanggang, kamu tersedak ketika tepung terigumu sedang mengembang saat fermentasi, membuatmu bersin tiga kali. Kuemu tidak higienis." Ucap Origami

"Ap..."

Seolah baru saja dilemparkan ke tengah-tengah ruang hampa, mata Tohka berputar-putar.

Entah kenapa, pada saat Origami selesai berbicara, para siswa di sekitar mulai berisik dan bersemangat. Semua pandangan tertuju pada kue Tohka.

Namun Tohka tidak terlihat menyadari bahwa perhatian padanya sedang meningkat; *Grrr...* dia mengepalkan tangan.

"Naruto kan kuat, jadi sebegitu saja tidak apa-apa baginya!" ujar Tohka

"Kamu sepertinya tidak sadar akan konsekuensinya — Dan lagi, kamu salah menakar bahan-bahanmu. Saya pikir dengan meloncati beberapa tahapan dalam resep, kue-kue kering itu tidak bisa dibilang selesai."

"...?!"

Ketika Origami mengatakan itu, Tohka mengernyit, dia menatap Origami beserta kue-kuenya.

"Ap... kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang tadi saat pelajaran?" tanya Tohka

"Bukan keharusan bagi saya untuk menegaskan itu. —Bagaimanapun juga, sudah jelas kalau kue saya lebih berpeluang untuk memuaskan Naruto." Ujar Origami

"Be-berisik! Tidak mungkin kue dari orang sepertimu bisa enak!"

Tohka menyahut, matanya berputar-putar pada kecepatan tak terhentikan. Dia mengambil sebuah kue dari kotak Origami, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Lalu terdengar suara renyah selagi dia mulai mengunyah—

"Fuaa..."

Pipinya bersipu warna _pink_ sakura, sambil membuat ekspresi penuh sukacita. Kelihatannya kue itu enak.

Namun Tohka langsung mengubah ekspresinya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Fu-Fuun, tidak ada yang special kue buatanmu! lihat, punyaku pasti lebih enak!"

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Sebaiknya kamu akui kekalahanmu dengan terhormat." Jawab Origami

"Apa kau bilang!?' ucap Tohka

"Apa?" ucap datar Origami

"Te-tenanglah, kalian berdua" ucap Naruto menenangkan mereka berdua

Kalau mereka dibiarkan, bisa-bisa terjadi pertarungan begitu saja; karena itu Naruto memotong dan membuat jarak di antara mereka, sambil berkata "Oi, oi" untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Nu... kalau begitu Naruto, kue kering siapa yang mau kau makan?"

"Eh?"

Dan, menghadapi kalimat seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto mengeluarkan suara bodoh.

Tohka dan Origami, dari kiri dan kanan pada saat bersamaan, mengulurkan kotak mereka.

"Jadi, Naruto?"

"..."

Mata Tohka dan Origami membersitkan kilatan cahaya listrik yang mampu menghujam dan menumbangkan musuh, dan ketika mereka menatap Naruto, peluh mulai membasahi pipinya.

… sepertinya, suasana itu menandakan tidak peduli yang manapun yang ia makan, ia akan terbunuh.

Naruto mengikuti instingnya untuk bertahan hidup— mengambil kue kering dari kedua kotak dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menaruhnya di mulut pada waktu bersamaan.

"Uh, y-ya, enak! Kue kalian sama-sama enak!" ucap Naruto.

Tohka dan Origami melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Ummu, kueku dimakan sedikit lebih cepat!"

"Punya saya 0.02 detik lebih cepat."

Kedua kalimat tersebut dikatakan pada waktu tepat bersamaan.

"..."

"..."

Kemudian, sambil diam mereka bertemu muka.

"... errr"

Hari ini bukanlah pertama kalinya suasana seperti itu terjadi.

Naruto ingin menyerah saja atau semacamnya, alih-alih demikian ia meloncat ke tengah mereka berdua lagi.

Dan pada saat itulah, seperti yang diduga-duga, kekesalan menumpuk yang ditempatkan pada tinju mereka dilepaskan pada bagian vital masing-masing dari kedua sisi —dan berakhir menghantam kepala dan perut lelaki malang yang menengahi mereka.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Kini Naruto sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen miliknya. Dirinya betul-betul mengalami hari sial disekolah, dirinya hanya bisa menerima nasib yang digariskan oleh Kami-sama itu.

"... haaa..."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dalam-dalam.

Melangkah di jalanan perumahan diiringi matahari yang perlahan tenggelam, ia menyeret tungkai dan lututnya seperti orang tua, pelan-pelan berjalan maju.

Terbersit keletihan di wajahnya, dan, entah mengapa, poni yang hampir menutupi matanya telah kehilangan kilaunya.

Meskipun ia seorang pemuda yang baru berumur 17 tahun...ia terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

Tapi, itu sudah sewajarnya!

"... haaa."

Sekali lagi ia mengeluh.

Pada akhirnya, Tohka dan Origami mulai bertengkar, terpaksa Naruto menengahi.

Tambah lagi, konflik di antara mereka berdua bukan hal baru.

Meski Tohka baru bulan lalu masuk ke Raizen High School dimana Naruto bersekolah, mereka berdua sudah bersaing seperti ini setiap hari.

—Bagaimanapun juga, kalau memang yang terjadi cuma adu mulut gadis-gadis sekolahan seperti biasa, kondisi Naruto mungkin tidak akan sekritis ini.

"..."

Naruto mengingat-ingat wujud Tohka dan Origami sebulan lalu.

Di satu sisi, seorang Spirit kejam yang dianggap sebagai malapetaka yang akan memporak-porandakan dunia.

Di sisi lain adalah seorang _Wizard Anti-Spirit Team_ dari Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang.

Keduanya merupakan gadis dengan kekuatan abnormal melebihi manusia biasa.

Untuk saat ini, seorang manusia biasa, Naruto, berperan sebagai mediator di antara kedua gadis itu.

"Yang benar saja, mereka berdua tidak bisa akur apa...?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menundukkan kepala dengan pandangan suram, menyadari kebodohan kata-katanya sendiri.

Sampai satu bulan lalu, mereka berdua bermaksud mencabut nyawa masing-masing.

Sekarang ini, untuk mencegah kekuatan _Spirit_ Tohka lepas kendali, Origami dan anggota AST lainnya menghindari mengincar nyawanya berdasarkan [perintah]... Tentu saja, membangun hubungan yang baik tidak akan menjadi hal yang mudah.

Akan tetapi, kalau ini berlanjut terus, tubuh Naruto tidak akan bertahan, sebagaimana dapat diperkirakan dari situasi ini.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas terdalamnya namun—

"Hmm...?"

Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Tanpa diduga, selagi berdiri seorang diri, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menetes dingin di lehernya.

"...uwaa"

Ia mengatakannya seolah sedang mengerang, kerutan muncul di wajahnya.

Sebelum ia menyadarinya, langit sudah mulai ditutupi awan-awan abu-abu gelap.

"Hujan ya? Hei, hei, bukannya perkiraan cuaca bilang akan cerah?"

Ia mengomel tentang ramalan cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini seringkali meleset.

Dan dengan _timing_ yang sulit dipercaya seakan ini sudah direncanakan dari awal, *crik crik*, tetesan besar air mulai membasahi jalanan beraspal.

"Gawat..."

Buru-buru ia mengangkat tas yang dipegangnya ke atas kepala. Lalu dengan segera berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Akan tetapi, seakan sedang menertawakan Naruto, hujan tersebut menjadi lebat dalam sekejap.

"Hei, hei, yang benar saja..."

Merasakan sensasi dingin menyebar di seluruh seragamnya, Naruto mengernyitkan alis dengan jengkel.

Saat ini Naruto memang hidup sendirian, dirinya selama ini hanya mengurus kebutuhanya dengan usahanya sendiri, seperti bekerja part time, atau mengurus apartemennya sendiri. ia alih-alih memikirkan hal-hal seperti "bajuku menempel di badanku, tidak nyaman sekali" atau "jangan sampai aku kena flu", malah lebih mengkhawatirkan apakah pakaiannya akan kering hari berikutnya. Masalah yang biasanya diserahkan pada ibu rumah tangga. Sambil mencoba sebisanya agar pakaiannya tidak basah, ia berlari sepanjang jalan ke rumah meskipun ia sadar itu akan menjadi usaha yang sia-sia.

Namun, segera setelah berbelok kanan di sebuah pertigaan...

"Ah...?"

Di tengah hujan deras, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berlari.

Ia menahan mati rasa di kakinya. Sebenarnya bukan karena kakinya capai, atau karena ia sudah tidak lagi peduli akan kehujanan.

Tapi karena di hadapannya —

Alih-alih butiran air yang jatuh dari langit, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya dari kejauhan.

"Anak perempuan...?"

Bibir Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Ya, rupanya itu memang seorang anak perempuan.

Sebuah mantel dengan desain yang lucu, menyelubungi tubuhnya, membentuk siluet mungil.

Wajahnya tidak terlihat, sebagian besar karena tudungnya yang dipasang hiasan telinga kelinci menutupi seluruh mukanya.

Yang paling mencolok adalah tangan kirinya.

Boneka kelinci yang terkesan komikal terpasang di sana.

Gadis itu, di jalanan kosong tanpa kehadiran orang lain… *pyon* *pyon* ...sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan senangnya.

"Apa...?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata dan mengamati sang gadis.

Dalam kepalanya, terproses berbagai pertanyaan.

'Kenapa anak itu tidak memegang payung tapi malahan melompat naik turun di bawah terpaan hujan?'— Bukan, bukan pertanyaan itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia merasa seolah pandangannya tercuri oleh gadis itu?

Pertanyaan seperti itulah.

Memang dia mengenakan pakaian yang menarik pandangan.

Tapi bukan, bukan karena itu.

Meskipun ia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan baik dalam kata-kata, sensasi yang tidak nyaman meluap-luap dalam pikiran Naruto.

Sensasi yang tidak bisa dipahaminya. Tambah lagi, ia akhir-akhir ini merasakan sensasi yang serupa.

"..."

Hujan dingin melekat di kulitnya selagi pakaiannya membasah, namun ia tidak lagi memedulikan ketidaknyamanannya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap gadis itu, yang sedang menari bebas di tengah-tengah terpaan hujan dingin—

*Sraaaat*!

"Ha...?"

Ia membuka matanya, terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

… si gadis kehilangan tumpuannya.

Muka dan perutnya membentur keras tanah, menyipratkan genangan air. Secara tidak sengaja, boneka di tangan kirinya terlepas dan melayang ke depan.

Kemudian, jatuh tengkurap di tanah, dia berhenti bergerak.

"... o-oi!"

Naruto dengan panik bergegas, dan membalikkan badannya sambil memapah tubuh kecilnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Oi!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat melihat wajah sang gadis.

Usianya mungkin sekitar umur adik Shiori - Itsuka Kotori. Rambut azur yang mengembang, bibir halus berwarna merah muda, dan dia adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti boneka Prancis jelita.

"...!"

Lalu, sang gadis membuka matanya, menampakkan bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang dan pupilnya yang bagaikan batu safir.

"Ahh...syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Usai Naruto mengatakan itu, wajah gadis tersebut pucat pasi dan matanya berputar-putar, lalu dia melonjak seakan mencoba melarikan diri dari Naruto.

Sesudah itu, dia membuat jarak; seluruh tubuhnya mulai sedikit gemetar. Dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"...err..."

Yah, meskipun ia cuma bermaksud menolongnya, ia memang menyentuh tubuhnya tiba-tiba tadi, mungkin itu memang tindakan yang sembrono... meski begitu, Naruto tetap merasa sedikit syok.

"Me-mengenai itu. Aku cuma—"

"...! tolong, jangan... mendekat..." ucap gadis itu.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto.

Baru saja Naruto melangkah maju, gadis itu berkata dengan takut-takut:

"Jangan, sakiti... saya."

Gadis itu lanjut berkata demikian.

Mungkinkah dia memandang Naruto sebagai orang yang akan menyakitinya? Memang begitulah kelihatannya, dia terlihat seperti hewan kecil yang sedang ketakutan.

"Errr..."

Dan, Naruto, yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, melihat boneka yang jatuh di tanah.

Sepertinya itu yang sebelumnya jatuh dari tangan si gadis. Perlahan ia membungkuk, mengambilnya, lalu membawakannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini...punyamu?"

"...!"

Gadis itu terbelalak dan hendak bergegas menuju Naruto, namun tiba-tiba berhenti.

Meskipun dia mau mengambil kembali boneka itu, dia memasang wajah yang mengekspresikan ketakutan untuk mendekati Naruto, jadi dengan gelisah dia menanti _timing_ yang lebih baik.

Ketika Naruto melihat kondisi gadis itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Lalu ia memajukan tangan yang memegang boneka itu untuk mengurangi jarak.

"...!"

Bahu gadis itu tersentak —mungkin karena sadar dengan niat Naruto, dia bergerak maju mendekat perlahan-lahan.

Lalu, dia menyambar boneka itu dari tangan Naruto dan memakainya di tangan kiri.

Segera setelahnya, gadis itu mulai memainkan mulut boneka agar membuka dan menutup.

[Yahaa—, maaf ya kak. Kamu sudah menolongku—]

Sepertinya suara perut, pikir Naruto, selagi kelinci itu membuat suara berlaras tinggi.

Boneka itu memiringkan kepala ke samping, melihat wajah gadis itu seakan sedang menanyainya... dan seolah ingin menengahi Naruto dan si gadis, boneka kelinci itu lanjut berbicara.

[—Hmmm hei—, waktu kamu membangunkanku tadi, sepertinya kamu menyentuh Yoshinon di sana-sini ya. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya hmmm? Ayo jujur dan beritahu kami— bagaimana?]

"H-haah...?"

Boneka itu membuat kesan seumpama sedang tertawa *kara* *kara*, bergemeretak dan bergerak seirama.

[Ya ampun— Jangan pura-pura, dasar mesum... yah, kali ini, kamu sudah menolongku, jadi anggap saja ini _special service_ yang kuberikan untuk ka｡mu.]

"... a, aah, iya."

Setelah si boneka mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia mengembalikan senyuman pahit.

[Daaah. Arigatou- Nii-san.]

Setelah si boneka mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, gadis itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan lari menjauh.

"Aah—oi!"

Biarpun Naruto memanggilnya, gadis itu tidak merespon.

Dia lanjut berlari mengikuti jalanan yang menikung. Sosoknya seketika itu juga menghilang.

"Apa-apaan… yang tadi itu?"

Beberapa detik telah berlalu setelah ia melihat kepergian gadis aneh itu. Naruto masih tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama; ia berkata demikian seraya menggaruk pipi.

"... ah."

Kemudian ia tersadar.

Ia tidak sadar tadi karena perhatiannya teralih oleh sang gadis— sekujur tubuh Naruto sekarang basah kuyub.

Tambah lagi, karena tadi lututnya menyentuh tanah, celana panjangnya jadi kotor sekali.

"Uwaa—yang benar saja..."

Sambil bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada penghilang noda di rumah, ia mengacak-acak dan menggaruk rambutnya. Tetesan-tetesan air terlempar dari rambutnya ke segala arah.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena sudah sebasah ini. Maka, Naruto mengesampingkan _mood_ -nya, mencoba menghibur diri, dan kembali berjalan pulang.

"Ahhh...aku basah kuyub."

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak ia mulai menggerutu sambil berjalan.

"...hm?"

Setelah tiba akhirnya di depan rumah, selagi ia memasukan kunci ke pintu masuk, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

Sesudah memutar pegangan pintu, ia menariknya.

Seperti yang diduganya, pintu yang tadinya terkunci setelah ia pergi terbuka tanpa perlawanan.

"—Ini, aneh kenapa pintunya malah tidak terkunci."

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, raut muka Naruto menjadi sedikit kaku.

Naruto, mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah mengunci apartemen miliknya. Dirinya berpikir apa ada seorang penjarah masuk dalam apartemennya

Dan kemudian dirinya bergerak secara mengendap-endap. Dirinya sangat ahli dalam melakukan pergerakan ini, selain itu dirinya adalah Shinobi, mereka adalah salah satu pengintai terbaik tentunya, mereka selalu bisa menyembunyikan eksistensi mereka ditengah pengintaian atau melaksanakan misi perlindungan Khusus layaknya seperti Anbu tentunya. Yah walau dirinya bukan Anbu yang sebenarnya.

Setelah ia memeriksa hampir seluruh ruangan. Dirinya tidak mendapati salah satu barang miliknya yang hilang atau hal-hal mencurigakan, dirinya kemudian menghela nafasnya melihat kejadian ini.

"Dasar."

Naruto meneguhkan hatinya dan "eeh!" menepuk pipinya sendiri. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku pergi mandi saja"

Ia melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki yang basah karena hujan, menggulung ujung celana panjangnya agar tidak meninggalkan bekas kaki basah di lantai kayu sambil berjalan.

Naruto berbalik arah ke kamar mandi dan berjinjit menujunya.

Bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin ia melakukan pembicaraan selagi basah kuyub. Lebih baik ia memasuki ruang keluarga setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaian.

Sambil memegang tas dan kaus kaki dengan satu tangan, Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Dan—

"—!?"

Sekejap itu juga, tubuh Naruto membeku.

—Di dalam kamar mandi ada sosok seorang gadis.

Di balik rambut gelap malam itu adalah mata yang bercahaya bagaikan kristal.

Kalaupun ia menambahkan sepuluh kata pujian yang paling berlebihan sekalipun yang dapat ia pikirkan, itu masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan bahkan 10% dari kecantikan gadis rupawan yang memancarkan keberadaan yang luar biasa ini.

Gadis itu, satu-satunya di dalam memori Naruto.

Sebagai seorang _Spirit_ yang seharusnya membawa kehancuran pada dunia. Namun juga murid kelas 11-4, nomor absen 35 dari sekolah umum Raizen High School.

Yatogami Tohka ada di sana.

—Tidak ada sepotong pakaian pun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"To-Tohka...?"

Naruto bergumam, terngaga.

Kaki-tangannya dapat menyatakan keindahan artistik. Seketika itu juga, retina Naruto, saraf optiknya, sel otaknya, bergetar, memanas dan meledak.

Dia memiliki buah dada yang dapat muat sepenuhnya di dalam tangan Naruto, pinggang yang langsing, dan bokong yang terlihat mulus. Seluruh gadis di dunia ini akan menyimpan perasaan takjub yang dapat menembus batas kecemburuan maupun keirian pada tubuh telanjang yang menawan nan misterius ini.

"...?!"

Dan akhirnya, bahunya tersentak dan Tohka berbalik wajah ke arah Naruto.

"Ap….Na-Naruto!?"

"—! Ah, err, bukan, ini salah paham...! Ini karena—"

Sekalipun ia tidak tahu apa yang salah, kata-kata tersebut dengan sendirinya keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Dasar Hentaiii, cepat keluar...!"

 _Guefugh_ _hhhhhhhhhh_ _..._

Naruto menerima tinju lurus yang mantap di perutnya, membuatnya melayang ke belakang, menabrak dinding, dan jatuh keras di lantai, bokongnya duluan.

Dalam sekejap, *brak!*, pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

"*kuh*, *kuh* ...haa, anak itu, dia serius meninjuku."

Dia berkata sambil terbatuk keras, namun pikirannya membetulkan sedikit.

Kalau Tohka benar-benar serius meninjunya, tubuh Naruto mungkin sudah menjadi lemari penyimpanan yang bisa dilepas atas-bawah.

Berangsur-angsur, rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya, serta rasa pusing dan bayangan krem kulit yang mengaburkan pandangannya mulai menghilang.— sepertinya ia juga berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Lalu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Wajah Tohka mengintip lewat celah itu dengan muka yang menyala merah terang.

"... apa kau melihatnya, Naruto?"

"—!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala mati-matian pada Tohka, yang menatapnya dengan gencar.

...sebenarnya dia melihat sedikit, tapi kalau ia dengan naifnya jujur memberitahu Tohka, kali ini bisa-bisa seluruh tubuhnya muat dimasukkan ke dalam tas koper.

Untuk sekarang ini Tohka mengerti dan sepakat dengannya, setelah Tohka bergumam "muu...", dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Tentu saja, Tohka sudah memakai pakaian.

Tapi itu bukan seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa. Sepertinya Kotori meminjamkannya; jubah mandi favorit Naruto.

Karena ukuran tubuh Tohka sedikit lebih besar, kulit yang tampak dari leher sampai tulang selangka, membuatnya entah kenapa jadi terlihat agak erotis. Hal ini membuat Naruto agak bingung di mana harus menempatkan pandangannya.

Akan tetapi, sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia mengangkat jari pada Tohka, seraya berteriak.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tohka..., kenapa kau berada di apartemenku!"

Namun Tohka memiringkan kepala ke samping, bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto.

"Apa? Kau belum dengar dari Kotori? Kurasa, hmm— sesuatu semacam latihan. Aku diberitahu kalau aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Dia berkata dengan santai.

"L-latihan...!?"

Setelah Naruto mengernyitkan alis, ia membalikkan pandangan ke arah koridor.

Lalu berdiri, berjalan dengan terburu-buru, dan membanting pintu terbuka sambil kebingungan. Disana terlihat gadis yang ia biasa ia jumpai di kursi Komandan Fraxinus itu. Sedang asiknya menonton televisi milik Naruto itu.

"Kotori! Kenapa kau disini dan Apa maksudnya ini!" pekik Naruto

"Oh—"

Saat ia melakukan itu, anak berambut _twin-tail_ yang sedang duduk di sofa, menonton televisi, berbalik, mengarahkan mata bundar bagaikan biji ek itu pada Naruto.

"Ooh, Naruto. Okaeri"

"Ah I-iya, Tadaima..., bukaaaan itu jawaban yang aku ingin dengar hah!"

Ia membalas begitu saja tanpa berpikir, lalu menggelengkan kepala habis-habisan.

"Kau membawa Tohka kesini, bukan...? Oh, dan latihan, apa maksud dari semua ini...!?" tanya bertubi-tubi Naruto.

"Nah, nah... tenang, tenang." Ucap Kotori

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang!? Ke-kenapa kau bawa Tohka ke sini...? Seharusnya dia pulang dengan Reine-san seperti biasa bukan!" pekik Naruto

"Eh? Err—mengenai itu—"

Kotori mengulurkan jari pada arah dapur.

"Oh...?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Kotori—dan sekali lagi, ia membatu.

"...ahh, maaf mengganggu."

Begitu katanya.

Di sana adalah seorang wanita dengan muka yang sangat mengantuk, tiba di meja makan yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dengan dapur. Dia sedang banyak menambahkan gula batu ke dalam cangkir yang mengepulkan uap panas.

—Dia adalah Murasame Reine, Petugas Analisis Ratatoskr sekaligus asisten guru _homeroom_ yang bertanggung jawab atas kelas Naruto.

Kebetulan, dia sedang tidak memakai seragam militer seperti biasanya, yakni sebuah jubah putih, melainkan baju tidur seorang ibu dengan handuk mengantung di lehernya. Rambutnya sepertinya sedikit basah.

"Re-Reine-san? Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"...hmmm?"

Setelah sejenak merenungkan pertanyaan Naruto, dia menggaruk kepala dan berkata:

"...ahh, maaf, saya terlalu banyak pakai gula ya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya!"

Mau tak mau Naruto menyahuti.

Reine memang memasukkan gula batu cukup banyak untuk khawatir akan kena _hyperglycemia_ _(Diabetes Melilitus)_ , tapi itu tidak penting untuk sekarang ini.

Untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri, Naruto menepuk pelan dadanya dan melanjutkan, berkata:

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Harusnya Tohka sekarang ini tinggal di Fraxinus bukan?"

Tohka, yang sekarang ini ada dalam proteksi Ratatoskr, sekarang ini seharusnya tinggal di area terisolir, yang juga merupakan bagian dari interior pesawat udara organisasi tersebut yang bernama Fraxinus. Dengar-dengar Tohka juga pergi ke sekolah lewat sana.

Meskipun kekuatannya disegel, dia tadinya dikenal sebagai _Spirit_ yang membawa kehancuran atas dunia.

Semua diatur sedemikian rupa agar, jika sewaktu-waktu, terjadi sesuatu, dapat diambil tindakan langsung. Bukan hanya untuk hal itu, agar dapat mengadakan pemeriksaan berkala secara efisien, sepertinya ditempatkan sebuah segel yang kuat di area terisolir tersebut, di mana juga terdapat beberapa ruangan yang telah disiapkan.

Karena itu, setelah Tohka pulang sekolah, seharusnya dia kembali dengan Reine ke Fraxinus...

"...ahh, benar juga. Saya seharusnya menjelaskan dulu padamu."

Reine berkata sambil mengusap mata, di mana terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya.

"...tapi, sebelum itu."

"Sebelum itu...?"

"...lebih baik kamu ganti baju dulu, bukan? Nanti lantainya basah."

Setelah diingatkan seperti itu, "Ah", demikian Naruto bergumam.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

"... jadi? Apa maksud semua ini?"

Naruto, setelah berganti pakaian sehari-hari, mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Reine dan Kotori, yang sedang duduk di sisi lain meja.

Ketiga orang ini sekarang sedang berada di Ruang pribadi kediaman tepatnya mereka berada dikamar Naruto.

Ruangan itu berukuran enam petak tatami. Hanya arsitektur dengan gaya sederhana khas penduduk kelas menengah dijepang, disekitarnya juga dilengkapi beberapa hiasan dan dekorasi sederhana. serta meja belajar dan kasur sederhana miliknya. dan juga beberapa poster seperti _I LOVE RAMEN_ atau _NO RAMEN NO LIFE_.

Pada mulanya ia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang keluarga, namun karena adanya beberapa topik sensitif yang sebaiknya tidak mencapai telinga Tohka, mereka pindah lokasi kemari.

Kebetulan, Tohka sedang terhipnotis menonton tayangan ulang anime di ruang keluarga. Dia akan diam begitu selama dua puluh menit ke depan.

"Hmm—mengenai ini."

Kotori menyentuh pipi halusnya dengan jari, mendorongnya ke atas.

"Dari hari ini untuk ke depannya, Tohka untuk sementara akan tinggal di Apartemen milikmu!"

Lalu, mengepulkan dadanya dengan bangga, dia memasang senyuman polos.

"Karena itu aku tanya kenapa bisa jadi seperti iniiiiiii!'

"...ahh tenang dulu, Nato"

Setelah Naruto berteriak, Reine membuka mulut.

Entah karena sengaja atau tidak, dia masih salah menyebut namanya.

"Bukan, Nato tapi Naruto."

"...ahh, kau benar. Saya tarik kembali. Maaf, Nato."

"..."

Bukannya ditarik kembali, malah jadi nama panggilan.

Ia mau tak mau menyangka kalau itu dilakukannya secara sengaja tapi...kalau ia perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya, mau tak mau ia-pun berpikir kalau Reine memang salah menyebut namanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak dapat memojokkan Reine lagi mengenai namanya lebih dari ini.

"...alasannya kurang lebih dapat terbagi dua."

Reine mulai berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

"...pertama—mengenai siapa yang akan mengurusi _aftercare_ Tohka untuk kedepannya."

" _Aftercare_...apa maksudmu?"

"...Nato. Bulan lalu, kamu mencium Tohka dan menyegel kekuatannya, benar?"

"... ugh, i-iya..."

Naruto menundukkan kepala karena takluk.

Di saat bersamaan, perasaan dari waktu itu muncul kembali, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Ooh—mukamu memerah Naruto- Lucunya~~" ucap Kotori

"Be-berisik!" bentak Naruto

Kotori, yang terlihat menikmati itu, mengatakannya dengan riang dengan sepenuh hatinya. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dengan canggung.

"...yah, tidak apa-apa, tapi ada satu masalah... sekarang ini ada semacam koneksi yang mengalir di antara Nato dan Tohka."

"Koneksi? Apa maksudnya?"

"...mudahnya, ketika kondisi mental Tohka tidak stabil, ada kemungkinan kekuatan spiritual yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu akan mengalir kembali."

"Ap...?"

Tubuh Naruto membeku ketakutan.

—Jadi segel yang dipasang pada kekuatan spiritual Tohka akan mengembalikan kekuatan itu padanya...?

Bukannya itu berarti Tohka sekali lagi akan mempunyai kemampuan untuk membelah langit dan bumi dalam satu ayunan?

Kalau memang begitu kasusnya— kemungkinan ini bisa membuat orang-orang gemetar dengan membayangkannya saja.

"...seperti yang kamu tahu, Tohka sekarang ini tinggal di dalam area terisolir Fraxinus."

Entah dia sadar atau tidak dengan kepanikan Naruto, Reine lanjut berbicara dengan halus.

"...walaupun kami biasanya memonitori kondisi Tohka...entah kenapa, ketika dia berada di Fraxinus, tingkat stres yang terukur lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan saat berada di sekolah."

"Be-begitukah?"

"...ya. tambah lagi, kelihatannya dia tidak menyukai pemeriksaan berkala yang berlangsung dua kali sehari. Meskipun sekarang ini dia bisa memakluminya, akan sulit bahkan bagi seorang ahli sekalipun untuk mengatakan kalau kami dapat melanjutkan ini— dan karena itulah—"

Reine menyentuh dagu dengan jari-jarinya.

"—dengan mempertimbangkan hasil yang didapatkan dari pemeriksaan yang sudah stabil, kami akan memindahkan tempat tinggal Tohka ke luar Fraxinus untuk sementara."

"O-oh...begitu ya."

"...ya. Karena berbagai situasi ini, sudah diputuskan bahwa Tohka akan tinggal di Apartemenmu untuk beberapa waktu sementara kerena bangunan residensial khusus _Spirit_ sedang dibangun."

" _Please wait_."

Naruto menaruh tangan di dahi, wajahnya mengkerut.

"...ada apa?"

"Ke-kenapa harus di Apartemenku...?"

Reine menggerutu pelan pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"...yah, terus terang saja— ketika dia ada bersamamu, mental Tohka ada pada kondisi paling stabil."

"Eh..."

Segera setelah kata-kata tersebut dilontarkan, ia menahan nafas.

"...dengan kata lain— meski sulit bagi kami untuk memastikan ini, Tohka belum mempercayai manusia lain selain kamu. Baik itu saya ataupun Kotori, meskipun kami punya banyak kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengannya— hasilnya akhirnya tidak sama sepertimu…...pertama-tama, meskipun cuma sedikit, kami akan mengamankan sebuah tempat. Lalu, kami akan menguji apabila Tohka mampu tinggal dalam kehidupan normal."

"... begitu..."

Naruto menyeka peluh di dahinya.

Tentu saja, setelah penjelasan tersebut, semuanya terlihat jelas untuk Naruto.

Apa lagi— yah, ia diberitahu kalau Tohka mempercayainya... ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Tapi, seolah berubah pikiran, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepala. Ini bukanlah sebuah permintaan yang dapat dengan mudah ia terima. Seakan mencoba mengelak, ia melemparkan pertanyaan baru pada Reine.

"Lalu...apa alasan yang satu lagi?"

"...ahh, yang ini lebih blak-blakan —Nato, ini untuk latihanmu."

"..."

Kata-kata yang terucap saat ia mengganti pakaian beberapa waktu lalu terulang.

Latihan. Dengan satu kata itu, berbagai ingatan tidak menyenangkan muncul ke permukaan pikirannya.

"Oh ya, topik itu sepertinya sempat disinggung...tapi, tidak ada alasan untuk latihan lebih lanjut kan?"

"...Hmmm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa...karena kekuatan _Spirit_ sudah tersegel..."

Ketika Naruto berkata demikian, Reine kemudian terangguk-angguk, kepalanya berayun ke samping.

"...siapa bilang Tohka adalah _Spirit_ satu-satunya?"

"Eh...? Apa maksudmu... itu"

"...sesuai dengan yang saya katakan. Ciri khas dari makhluk pembawa malapetaka—juga dikenal dengan sebutan _Spirit_ —yakni menyebabkan _spacequake_. Namun Tohka bukan satu-satunya. Pada saat ini, kami sudah memastikan keberadaan yang lain selain Tohka." Ujar Kotori

"Ap—"

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa seperti jantungnya sedang ditarik dan diremas.

— _Spirit_. Jadi Tohka bukan satu-satunya? Sepertinya ia melupakan hal itu.

Entah karena gelisah atau takut, perutnya terasa mulas karena emosi yang sulit dijelaskan. Tubuhnya gemetar terus menerus, terasa dari tangan kakinya sampai ujung jarinya.

Tapi Reine tidak peduli dengan ketegangan Naruto, dan melanjutkan.

"...Nato. Kami ingin kamu melanjutkan mengambil peran dalam bercakap-cakap dengan para _Spirit_. Itulah maksud dari latihan ini."

"... ka-kau bercanda—"

Pada saat itulah sesuatu menghantam lututnya, kemudian ia mengerang.

"—hmm?"

Kotori, yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan, mengangkat suara kecilnya.

Tanpa disadari, warna pita yang mengikat rambut _twintail_ -nya sudah berganti dari putih ke hitam.

"—!"

… Naruto merasa sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Kotori sekarang sedang dalam **Commander Mode**.

"Kau tidak mau, Naruto? Apa kau bilang kau tidak suka mengencani para _Spirit_ dan membuat mereka jatuh hati padamu?"

Nada bicaranya benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dengan beberapa detik sebelumnya. Dengan menampakkan kesan layaknya orang dewasa, Kotori berbicara.

—benar.

Ratatoskr menawarkan metode ini untuk menaklukan para _Spirit_ , yakni melalui cara damai dan tanpa kekerasan—

Yaitu agar Naruto berhubungan baik dengan para _Spirit_ , kemudian menyegel kekuatan mereka di dalam tubuhnya sendiri— diutarakan dengan kata-kata sekalipun, itu adalah tindakan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Uh, te, tentu saja tidak!"

Naruto telah mengatakannya, Kotori sedikit membungkuk ke depan sambil membuka mulut.

"Fuun— Kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Ah...?"

"Kita hanya bisa diam menonton dunia porak-poranda akibat _spacequake_ atau sabar menunggu terjadinya sebuah keajaiban sambil membiarkan AST membunuh para _Spirit_. Mungkin diantara dua kemungkinan itu."

"...!"

Setelah diberitahu seperti itu, Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

Bukan karena ia sudah lupa akan hal itu— tapi menghadapi kenyataan itu di muka sekali lagi membuat jantungnya dihujam rasa sakit yang menusuk.

Para _Spirit_ , yang berdiam di dimensi alternatif yang dikatakan sebagai dunia lain, sekali-kali akan muncul di dunia ini.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, akan ada goncangan besar di dinding antar-dimensi, menyebabkan terjadinya fenomena yang dikenal sebagai _spacequake_.

Baik pada skala besar atau kecil– selama _Spirit_ muncul di daerah tertentu, daerah tersebut akan hancur porak-poranda, seolah ada bom yang meledak.

Sesudah itu, para _Spirit_ akan dikenal sebagai eksistensi yang berbahaya, dan orang-orang pun akan mencoba memusnahkan mereka dengan cara apapun lewat bantuan kekuatan militer para anggota _Anti Spirit Team_ , AST dari Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang.

"Kemampuan luar biasa yang dapat menyegel kekuatan _Spirit_ — kaulah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang memilikinya. Namun, kau bilang kau tidak mau melakukan ini. Bukannya itu berarti tidak ada alternatif lain lagi?"

"...a, apa-apaan... itu..."

Naruto terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan.

Sebuah tanggung jawab yang berat telah dibebankan padanya tanpa diketahuinya. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena beratnya tugas ini.

Tapi—dari awal semua asumsi-asumsi itu...

Masih banyak yang harus dipastikan Naruto tidak peduli apapun.

"—Kotori."

"Ada apa?"

Sepertinya dia sudah menebak-nebak apa yang Naruto ingin tanyakan, Kotori menjawab dengan perlahan.

"... pertama-tama, tolong beritahu aku apa sebenarnya Ratatoskr? Sejak kapan kau mengikuti organisasi semacam itu? Dan—mengenai kemampuanku, Sejak kapan kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Ya. Itulah yang selalu ingin diketahui Naruto.

Karena Kotori selalu di Fraxinus, ia tidak pernah bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Kotori menghela nafas, dan mengambil cemilan favoritnya—sebuah Chupa chups—dari sakunya. Hanya setelah melepas bungkus dan menaruhnya di dalam mulutlah baru dia mulai berbicara.

"—Ada benarnya juga. Ini juga kesempatan yang bagus untuk memberitahumu, jadi aku akan langsung pada intinya."

Setelah berkata demikian, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan di belakang.

"Ratatoskr dibentuk oleh para _volunteer_... yah, gampangnya, semacam asosiasi perlindungan alam— Dan tentu saja, keberadaannya tidak diberitahukan pada publik."

"Asosiasi perlindungan alam... huh..."

Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau itu tidak masuk akal, dan karena itu ia ragu-ragu menyela pembicaraan. Jadi untuk menandakan ia ingin Kotori lanjut berbicara, Naruto mengiyakan saja.

"Yup... tambah lagi, tujuan utama dan alasan terbentuknya Ratatoskr— adalah untuk melindungi para _Spirit_ dan memberikan kehidupan yang indah dan bahagia... yah, kelihatannya ada juga orang-orang korup di dalam grup pimpinan terbesar, _Rounds_ , yang ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa para _Spirit_."

"Ah...? Bukannya untuk mencegah _spacequake_?"

"Yah, tentu saja itu juga. Tapi itu goal tambahan. Kalau kamu memandangnya seperti itu, berarti kami sama saja seperti para AST."

"... hmm, yah, kupikir kau benar. Jadi... ada juga organisasi semacam itu. Kapan dan kenapa kau jadi komandan di sana? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada tidak senang.

Meskipun ia tidak punya maksud untuk berkata 'Jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku', ini merupakan hal yang penting— sampai menyimpan rahasia seperti terlibat dalam hal yang dapat membahayakan hidupnya. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia merasa sedikit tidak puas.

Menebak perasaannya itu, Kotori mendengus.

"Aku ditunjuk sebagai komandan satuan tempur Ratatoskr...sekitar lima tahun lalu, kupikir."

"Lima tahun lalu... ya— tunggu, ap...!?"

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan hitungan sederhana di dalam kepalanya— ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Jangan omong kosong. Lima tahun lalu...kau baru berumur delapan tahun bukan!?"

Naruto terpukul oleh rasa tidak percaya.

Meskipun itu memang bukan organisasi seperti kebanyakan, tetap saja, menunjuk gadis seumuran anak tahun ketiga sekolah dasar sebagai komandan, itu gila.

"Yah, selama tahun-tahun itu, semacam latihan. Kenyataannya, baru-baru ini saja aku mengambil jabatan pemimpin."

"Bu-bukan, bukan tentang itu. Kenapa juga harus seorang gadis kecil yang—"

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Ratatoskr menyadari kalau aku punya tingkat inteligensi yang berlimpah."

"Memangnya aku bisa percaya dengan hal seperti itu!"

"Walaupun kau bilang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi kalau itu kenyataannya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih menurut dan percaya kata-kata adik temanmu? Kau pikir kau akan terlihat pintar kalau kau meragukan kata-kata orang lain?"

...sikapnya itu jauh berbeda dari Kotori yang manis seperti biasanya. Keringat membasahi pipi Naruto.

"... kepribadian gandamu itu, apa itu gara-gara Ratatoskr?"

Setelah Naruto berkata demikian, "Fuun", Kotori mendengus.

"Sederhana dan kasar sekali. Berpikirlah sebelum berbicara. Lagipula ini karena—"

"Karena...?"

"..."

Setelah Kotori menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi rumit, dia memalingkan kepalanya dan mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto.

"—Itu bukan masalah yang penting. Sekarang, kita sedang berbicara tentang Ratatoskr. Tambah lagi, sekitar satu bulan lalu, terjadi sebuah insiden yang menjadi titik balik bagi organisasi."

"Oi, jangan begitu saja mengalihkan—"

Tapi, kata-kata Naruto terhenti di tengah-tengah.

Karena Kotori menaruh jarinya di pegangan Chupa Chups yang dimakannya, mengambilnya keluar dari mulut dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto.

"—karena ditemukan seorang anak lelaki yang dapat menyegel kekuatan para _Spirit_ dengan ciuman, Ratatoskr kemudian dengan penuh keyakinan mengalihkan tujuannya ke arah perlindungan para _Spirit_."

"Ap..."

Alis Naruto mengkerut karena terkejut.

"A-anak itu adalah...aku?"

"Ya."

Kotori mengangguk, dan sekali lagi, menaruh Chupa Chups kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan bagi Naruto, semuanya menjadi kacau balau di dalam kepalanya. Setelah semua informasi diberikan padanya dalam sekali jalan, tidak mungkin baginya untuk memproses seluruhnya.

"Tu, tunggu sebentar... pertama-tama, kenapa aku adalah satu-satu orang yang cocok dengan hal ini?"

"Ga tahu."

"Hah...? Ga-nggaknggaknggak. Jangan mencoba membuat kabur masalah ini."

"Aku bukannya sengaja membuatnya jadi tidak jelas. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. **Lewat perantaraan sebuah ciuman, kemampuan itu dapat mencuri dan mengambil kekuatan** _ **Spirit**_ **, dan menyegelnya aman-aman di dalam tubuh seseorang.** Yang ku tahu hanyalah kalau kau punya kemampuan ini. Alasan kenapa kau cocok dengan hal itu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jelas Kotori

"La, lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku punya kemampuan seperti ini!"

Segera setelah Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk kepala...

Kotori memalingkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"..."

Setelah melihat dirinya yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya dan memasang ekspresi sedih, Naruto terkejut.

Dia terlihat seperti sedang merasakan kesedihan mendalam. Seperti sedang mengenang ingatan yang menyakitkan.

—Seperti sedang merasakan penyesalan atas kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki.

Wajah itu—

"Ko-Kotori...?"

Ketika Naruto memanggil namanya, Kotori sadar kembali, bahunya sedikit gemetar.

"Eh, err—aah, mengenai itu ditemukan lewat mesin observasi Ratatoskr. Begitulah. Dan aku juga diurus lewat metode yang sama."

Dia benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dengan _Commander Mode_ -nya yang biasa. Tambah lagi, Kotori mengucapkan kata-kata samar tersebut sikap menghindar.

Namun Naruto... karena alasan tertentu, ia tidak lagi sampai hati untuk membicarakan topik ini.

"Ba-bagaimanapun juga—"

Setelah Kotori terbatuk dan berdeham, dia menunjuk Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Sekarang ini, informasi paling penting adalah **Naruto punya kemampuan untuk menangani para** _ **Spirit**_ **.** Mengerti!? Jadi buatlah keputusan— Mulai dari sekarang, apa kau bersedia atau tidak untuk menaklukan hati para _Spirit_ untuk kami?"

"..."

Naruto mengatupkan mulut tidak senang. Itu merupakan pertanyaan yang penempatannya cukup buruk.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menyegel kekuatan para _Spirit_.

Kalau Naruto tidak melakukannya, para _Spirit_ — pada dasarnya, keberadaan dan situasi mereka sama dengan Tohka, jadi Naruto punya niat untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Setiap kali mereka datang ke belahan dunia ini, AST akan menyerang mereka.

Biarpun itu bukan niat sang gadis untuk menghancurkan dunia ini.

Menghadapi keputusan satu-sisi, menyimpulkan mereka sebagai bencana dan mengincar nyawa mereka.

Dan lagi— permasalahan dengan _spacequake_.

Seandainya kekuatan para _Spirit_ tidak disegel, suatu hari nanti, ada kemungkinan bencana dahsyat berskala-besar seperti Eurasia itu terulang kembali.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menggaruk lepas beberapa helai rambutnya.

"... beri aku waktu sebentar, aku perlu memikirkannya dulu."

"—Yah, tidak apa-apa untuk sekarang."

Kotori berkata sambil menghela nafas, dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Reine, yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu Reine, persiapannya."

"...hmm, serahkan pada saya... atau lebih tepatnya, semuanya sudah selesai."

Setelah Reine berkata sambil menghuyungkan kepalanya, Kotori bersiul.

"Mantap. Sigap sekali."

"... persiapan? Apa maksudnya?"

Muncul perasaan tidak enak ketika mereka berdua melakukan percakapan yang meresahkan itu. Naruto bertanya selagi keringat mengaliri pipinya.

Lalu, Kotori menjawab layaknya itu hal yang natural untuk dilakukan.

"Eh? Kamar Tohka sudah selesai disiapkan. Dia akan menggunakan kamar tamu milikmu."

"Tu-tunggu! Kau bilang akan memperbolehkanku berpikir sebentar, bukan!"

"Ya, karena itulah kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal-hal di sini. Silahkan ambil waktumu berpikir."

"Kau Jangan bicara ngawuuuuuur!"

Selagi Naruto berteriak, Kotori menutupi telinganya "yare-yare".

"Kau berisik. Bagaimanapun juga, sampai daerah residensial khusus selesai dibangun, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain memperbolehkan Tohka tinggal di sini. Pada saat kau selesai membuat keputusan, akan sudah terlambat untuk latihan."

"Biarpun kau bilang seperti itu... kupikir ada yang salah kalau seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki muda sebaya tinggal di Apartemen yang sama..."

Selagi muka Naruto memerah padam ketika mengatakan itu, Kotori dengan dingin menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau sampai bisa melakukan 'kesalahan' semacam itu, kami tidak mungkin kesulitan sama sekali kan."

"Guh..."

Memang agak menyedihkan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Tapi, biar apapun juga kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak awal kalau Tohka harus tinggal disini...!"

Dan, selagi Naruto masih bersikeras melawan, dari belakang Naruto—pintu yang terpasang di kamar Naruto, *glatak*, terbuka.

"...!"

Bahunya tersentak, lalu berbalik ke belakang.

Sambil bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama dia ada di sana, dari koridor Tohka memberinya tatapan gelisah.

"... Naruto. Sudah kuduga, tidak boleh ya? Aku... tidak boleh tinggal di sini?"

"... uh."

Dengan alisnya membentuk 八, Tohka memandangi dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

...kalau ada manusia yang bisa bilang 'tidak' pada situasi ini, ia ingin bertemu dengannya.

Naruto mengeluuuuh panjang.

"... hah, baiklah a-aku mengerti..." ucap Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

"... jadi, ngomong-ngomong latihan ini, tentang apa? Aku harus ngapain lagi."

Naruto, setelah pikirannya diseret kesana-sini sekitar tiga jam yang lalu—

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, Naruto bertanya pada Kotori, yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Uzumaki hanyalah Naruto dan Kotori. Dengan alasan Kotori masih berada diapartemen milik Naruto hingga malam tiba karena dirinya lah yang menjadi pemantau latihan Naruto.

Setelah semua hal tersebut, Reine kembali ke Fraxinus. Sedangkan Tohka, setelah makan malam langsung pergi ke kamar tamu. Aksesoris-aksesoris yang dipakainya selama tinggal di area terisolir Fraxinus baru saja dikirim tidak lama ini. Sepertinya dia sedang membongkar barang-barangnya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa juga boleh."

Kotori, dengan rambutnya terikat pita hitam, berkata sambil menggerakan bibirnya, gagang permen yang sudah dihabiskannya mencuat keluar dari mulutnya (tentu saja, itu bukan rokok, melainkan Chupa Chups).

"Ha...? Apa maksudmu? Padahal kau sudah bilang 'latihan, latihan' dan segala macamnya."

"Un—, lebih tepatnya, tema kita kali ini adalah untuk menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari... begitulah kira-kira."

"Ah?"

"Pada dasarnya, bentuk latihanmu, dengan dasar asumsi bahwa kau akan mengencani semua _Spirit_ mulai dari sekarang, adalah bercakap-cakap dengan gadis-gadis tanpa rasa gugup."

"... ah, setelah kuingat-ingat, kau memang pernah bilang seperti itu."

Setelah mengingat-ingat latihan dengan galge bulan lalu serta latihan dalam seni menggoda wanita— pipinya berkedut.

"Kali ini, kami akan memanfaatkan _event_ 'tinggal bersama seorang gadis' sepenuhnya sebagai bentuk latihan tempur realistik. Tujuannya agar pada saat kau berada pada situasi yang mendebarkan hati dengan seorang gadis, kau tetap tenang dan dapat bersikap _gentleman_ dan mengambil tindakan yang baik."

"... haa..." gumam Naruto

"Karena itulah Naruto, pada waktu kau tinggal bersama Tohka, tidak peduli _event_ senakal apapun yang terjadi, sebaiknya kau bisa mengatasi situasi yang ada tanpa panik."

"A... apa-apaan itu..."

Naruto mengernyit habis-habisan sambil mengeluh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan baru terlintas di pikirannya.

"...ngomong-ngomong, kenapa juga aku harus memikat hati para _Spirit_? Kita bisa menyegel kekuatan mereka dengan ciuman saja, kan? Kalau begitu, tidak perlu kan kita tiba-tiba menyerang—"

"Ara kenapa ini, kau lebih suka memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain ya, Naruto? Mudah-mudahan namamu tidak dimuat di berita koran pagi."

"Namaku tidak akan muncul di sana!"

Selagi Naruto berteriak, Kotori mengangkat seraya meringankan pundaknya.

"—Percuma. Kalau para _Spirit_ belum membuka hati pada Naruto, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu menyegel kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya."

"Be-begitukah...?"

"Yah, bukan berarti mereka harus benar-benar jatuh cinta. Paling tidak, akan sulit untuk membuat mereka menerima ciuman apabila mereka tidak punya kepercayaan yang cukup padamu. Maka dari itulah Reine mengawasi para _Spirit_ secara individual berdasarkan _mood_ dan perasaan positif lainnya."

"Ha, Haa…"

Semakin ia mendengarnya, semakin sulit baginya untuk mengerti kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"... hm?"

Dan— Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Si Kotori, nampaknya dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya layaknya sedang berbicara seperti biasanya.

"... begitu ya, aku mengerti. Un...oke..."

Kalau ia perhatikan dari dekat, di telinga kanan Kotori, ia dapat melihat _intercom_ kecil yang dipakainya.

"Kotori? Kau berbicara pada siapa?"

"—Aah, bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan pedulikan itu— yang lebih penting lagi, Naruto"

Maka, Kotori melompat dari sofa dan berdiri.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ujar Kotori

"Ha? Ya langsung pergi saja. Toiletnya disebelah kiri koridor" Ucap Naruto

"Oh tapi sebelum itu tadi Kulihat beberapa saat yang lalu, bohlam-nya rusak. harusnya kau menggantinya bukan?" jelas Kotori

"—? Ahh... ia aku lupa menggantinya." Ujar Naruto.

Sambil berpikir kalau Kotori sedang bertingkah mencurigakan, Naruto mengambil bohlam cadangan dari salah satu rak.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kursi pendek untuk membantunya mengganti bohlam dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Kemudian, setelah ia menaruh kursi itu di lantai ia lanjut membuka pintu—

"—!?"

Demikianlah tubuhnya membeku.

Namun itu sudah sewajarnya terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga— itu karena sang tamu ada di sana, di dalam toilet.

"Ap... Naruto!?"

Tohka sedang duduk di sana, celana dalamnya di bawah lutut.

"To...To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-Tohka...!? Kenapa kau di—"

Naruto memaksa keluar suaranya, sembari merasakan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba semakin cepat.

Aneh. Pintu toilet tidak terkunci.

Tambah lagi, bohlam yang Kotori bilang Bolhamnya sudah rusak— sekarang ini menyala terang benderang. Entah kenapa, saklar yang terpasang di samping pintu sedang pada posisi mati.

Tidak mungkin orang yang baru masuk tiba-tiba bisa melihat dibalik tipuan ini.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Cepat tutup pintunya, dasar Hentaii!"

Dengan pipi merah menyala, Tohka menarik turun ujung gaunnya dengan satu tangan, di saat bersamaan dia dengan kasar mengambil tisu toilet yang terpasang di dinding, lalu melemparnya ke muka Naruto dengan sepenuh tenaga.

 _Goah_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _...!_

Meskipun itu cuma kertas tisu yang lunak, kalau dilempar dengan kasar begitu, tentu saja tetap akan terasa pengaruhnya.

Naruto mengerang dan jatuh terlentang di tempat.

*Rol**Rol**Rol*…dan, tisu toilet yang melancarkan serangan kamikaze pada hidung Naruto menarik garis putih di sepanjang koridor.

"A-Apa yang, sebenarnya terjadi...?"

Dan pada saat Naruto sedang memandang langit-langit, Kotori muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Padahal aku baru saja bilang jangan panik dan gugup."

Karena pose meremehkannya saat Naruto sedang terlentang, celana dalamnya terlihat jelas. Yah, untuk Naruto sekalipun, karena itu celana dalam adik temannya, ia tidak panik.

"... Grrrr..Kotori. Ini pasti ulahmu kan!..."

Setelah Naruto berkata, Kotori meraih stik Chupa Chups, menariknya keluar dari mulut dan memegangnya di samping bibirnya.

…yang baru saja terjadi, mereka telah memperkirakan kapan Tohka akan masuk ke dalam toilet sebelum mengirim Naruto untuk menyerangnya. Bahkan, mereka dengan hati-hati bermain-main dengan kunci pintu dan saklar.

"—kondisi Naruto selalu diawasi oleh Fraxinus. Dengan demikian para _crew_ dan AI akan menilai setiap kesuksesan Naruto satu per satu— dan tentu saja kali ini, kau gagal."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kotori memperlihatkan pada Naruto sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari balik punggungnya.

"Ah...?"

Sebuah radio berukuran kecil.

Kotori memasukkan baterai ke dalamnya, dan mencocokkan frekuensi. Setelah itu—

「—dunia yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat ini. Semua orang dewasa yang busuk itu. Kita tidak boleh seperti mereka. Tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan — keajaiban yang berlimpah. Kita tidak boleh menghentikan langkah-langkah kita dalam menghadapi masa depan—」

…sebuah puisi yang pernah didengarnya, dilafalkan dengan monoton.

Betul. Puisi yang Naruto tulis saat masih kelas 1 SMA.

"G... Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!?"

Naruto menjerit seolah tubuhnya tidak lagi dapat berfungsi, menarik baterai radio dan menjatuhkannya.

"Sia-sia biarpun kau melakukannya. Toh itu sudah disiarkan."

"Ap...!?"

Muka Naruto memerah sepenuhnya.

"Ini adalah kelanjutan dari penalti sebelumnya. Bisa jadi masalah kalau kau tidak serius menanganinya karena ini cuma sebuah latihan— yah, tenanglah. Selama kau tidak berbuat kesalahan, nama pengarang puisi itu tidak akan diungkapkan."

"Bukannya itu berarti kalau aku berbuat kesalahan, namaku akan diungkap!"

"Karena itu aku bilang sebelum hal itu terjadi agar kau dapat terbiasa. Aku tidak bilang kau harus mesra-mesraan dengannya. Tidak peduli seberapa _nervous_ dirimu, kalau kau dapat menenangkan diri dan mengambil langkah yang tepat, kau akan lolos."

"I-Itu keterlaluan..."

Galge waktu itu jauh lebih baik. Latihan kali ini punya tingkat kesulitan yang terlalu tinggi bagi Naruto yang tidak kebal dengan hal semacam ini.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kau bilang kita tidak boleh membuat kondisi mental Tohka memburuk...!?"

"Aah, itu bukan masalah. Ada banyak hal yang dapat membuat emosinya berguncang. Kalau _event-event_ semacam ini, kemungkinan kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya kembali sangat kecil."

"Ta-tapi biarpun begitu..."

Lalu, saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, dari belakangnya suara *kriiit* berkumandang.

Tohka sedikit membuka pintu toilet, dan setengah dari mukanya yang memerah mengintip keluar.

"To-Tohka...?"

Biarpun itu semua ulah Kotori, tapi bagi seseorang yang baru saja tertangkap melakukan sesuatu, mengintip misalnya, sulit untuk melihat muka satu sama lain. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dan berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Ma-maaf... tadi aku tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkan aku..."

Setelah ia berkata demikian, Tohka, dengan pipi yang bersipu karena malu, menunjuk garis putih di sepanjang koridor yang diperhatikannya.

"... aku memaafkanmu... jadi ehm, kalau... bisa, tolong ambilkan tisu itu?"

"Ah..."

Itu membuatnya teringat, tisu toilet untuk kepentingan darurat sepertinya sudah habis.

Naruto mengambil tisu yang terjatuh di koridor, menggulungnya kembali dan mengulurkannya pada Tohka.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

"Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan bak mandi untukmu, jadi lekaslah mandi dan hilangkan bau badanmu itu."

Jebakan apa lagi yang kau persiapkan kali ini...? Naruto bersiap-siap saat Kotori melontarkan kalimat tersebut, waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"... mandi, ya"

Naruto menjawab dengan suara hampa, kepalanya mengintip dan menjelalat ke dalam ruang keluarga.

Kotori sedang berbaring, sambil memegang sebuah _controller_ konsol _game_ yang terhubung dengan televisi.

Seperti yang diduga kehadiran Tohka— tidak ada di sana.

Betul. Belum lama Naruto beranjak selama beberapa menit, sosok Tohka sudah menghilang.

Kotori bilang dia sudah mempersiapkan air bak mandi untuknya. Ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba saja adik dari Itsuka Shiori sedang berbaik hati kepadanya. Dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kotori. Sepertinya naif bila dirinya percaya padanya begitu saja.

"... tidak, tidak masalah kalau aku mandi belakangan. Tadi kau bilang mau menumpang mandi ditempatku, Bagaimana kalau kau duluan, Kotori?"

"…"

*Tuing*

Kotori yang dari tadi sedang berlenggak-lenggok seirama dengan BGM _game_ -nya, menghentikan ayunan kakinya untuk sesaat. Naruto tidak luput menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang sedang bagus-bagusnya."

Kenapa ini, dia mengatakannya dengan _poker face_ sambil melihat ke layar.

—Naruto yakin, ini jebakan Kotori.

Saat Naruto tidak hadir di sana mereka mengatur agar Tohka memasuki kamar mandi, sama dengan insiden toilet sebelumnya, kemudian mereka akan membuat Naruto masuk begitu saja. Sepertinya mereka berencana untuk menciptakan situasi yang menyenangkan sekaligus memalukan.

Sang Komandan Itsuka Kotori yang banyak akalnya sekalipun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan mewah seperti mandi atau semacamnya.

Tapi, mengingat Naruto sudah mengalami insiden kamar mandi itu saat ia pulang. Tentu saja setelah mengalaminya dua kali, ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman dan kali ini ia tidak akan terjebak.

Ia sedikit mengangkat bahu— ini waktunya untuk mengeluarkan senjata rahasia unggulannya.

"Oh yah, kalau kau bilang begitu— untuk hari ini, aku akan pakai sabun busa?"

"—!?"

Saat itu juga, rambut _twintail_ Kotori tersentak dan menjadi acak-acakan.

Aturan Keluarga Itsuka dalam menggunakan sabun busa— karena mereka semua menyenangi gas karbon yang dihasilkan, maka mereka memutuskan bahwa orang yang mandi pertama kalilah yang akan menggunakannya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Kotori hampir tidak pernah melewatkan peran ini sebelumnya.

"…"

"…"

Momen-momen kesunyian setelah makan malam.

Jika ada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa melihat ini, mereka mungkin hanya menyaksikan sebuah adegan keheningan di antara kakak-beradik.

Namun— sekarang ini, sebuah perang psikologis yang hebat (?) sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

—nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Kotori?

Sekarang ini di dalam pikiran Naruto; kastil Kotori yang tak tertumbangkan sedang diserang dengan sabun-sabun busa, sebuah adegan yang benar-benar fantastis.

Kotori, dengan sikap yang tenang, menggeser kakinya. Naruto sudah yakin dengan kemenangannya, pinggiran bibirnya terangkat.

—Fu,hahahahaha! Jangan meremehkanku, dasar setan cilik. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, aku sudah tahu kebiasan keluargamu itu Itsuka Kotori, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Bocah kecil.

Namun, sebentar saja, Kotori menjawab dengan suara gemetar,

"He... Heeeeee, oh... … bagus... … Naruto, masuklah... duluan."

"Ap..."

Terhadap jawaban yang tak terduga itu, Naruto mengangkat alis— Tidak peduli sejauh apa dia mengaktifkan _Commander Mode_ -nya, tidak mungkin Kotori dapat melawan kekuatan magis sabun busa!

… dan, kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, bahu Kotori sedang gemetar, ia langsung mengerti setelah melihat itu beserta tangan kanannya yang mencengkeram erat tangan kirinya.

"…"

Dia berusaha menahan diri mati-matian.

Dan-saat itulah,

"Kotori, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Oke, aku menantangmu!"

Dari belakang berkumandang suara itu, Naruto berbalik badan sambil terkaget.

Di sana, Tohka berdiri memegang sesuatu, sepertinya sebuah selimut.

"Tohka?!"

"Nu, ada apa Naruto? Mukamu aneh begitu."

"Ti-tidak... ke mana kau tadi?"

"Un. Kotori mengajakku bermain _game_ dengannya, tapi hari ini ternyata agak dingin. Karena itu aku pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyelimuti lututku dari dalam kamarku."

"... eh, ap—"

Mendengar kata-kata Tohka, Naruto langsung sempoyongan. Ia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan berputar-putar.

—Apa Kotori memang berbicara jujur? Naruto, sibuk sendiri untuk hal yang sia-sia...!?

"... aku— mau mandi..."

Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sudah kalah. Naruto keluar dari ruang keluarga dengan sempoyongan.

"—? Naruto kenapa?"

"... entahlah."

Suara mereka berdua terdengar di belakangnya selagi ia meninggalkan koridor. Ia menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk begitu saja, sebelum membuka pintu ruang ganti kamar mandi.

"…"

Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebelum membukanya.

"... apa, benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa rupanya."

Ia menghela nafas lega, dan dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya sebelum memasuki bak mandi. Pada saat ia menggenggam sabun busa di tangannya— ia tiba-tiba merasa telah melakukan hal yang jahat pada Kotori.

Ia bermaksud membiarkan Kotori menggunakannya selanjutnya. Dengan demikian ia melempar aditif mandi tanpa gelembung ke dalam bak.

Kemudian ia dengan cepat membasuh badan sebelum membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak putih susu itu.

"Fuuhh~~"

Keluhan yang panjang dan tipis. Suara gemanya memantul dari dinding kamar mandi sebelum kembali ke telinganya.

"Lagi lagi... hari yang melelahkan...…"

'aku memang berhasil menyelamatkan Tohka, tapi apa aku bisa menyelematkan yang lainya.' pikir Naruto

Ia membenamkan bahunya ke dalam bak panas itu, dan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Dari pori-pori tubuhnya, rasa letih di sekujur tubuhnya serasa melebur.

Naruto menikmati waktu dan menutup kelopak matanya.

…dan sekarang, ia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu.

"— _ **fuun, fufufufuun, fufuun "**_

Suara senandung seseorang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ah...? Apa...?"

Naruto mengusap mata mengantuknya, dan berbalik menghadap arah dari mana nyanyian itu datang—

"—!"

Tubuhnya membatu, iapun memaki diri karena lengah.

Wajar saja. Saat ini, menghadap kaca yang memisahkan kamar mandi dari ruang ganti, ia melihat sosok kabur seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Te-ternyata ini kamu rencanakan, Kotori—!"

Naruto mengerang sambil menahan perutnya.

Dia membuat polanya terlihat seakan sama dengan situasi sebelumnya lalu melancarkan serangan dadakan.

Tujuannya bukanlah untuk membuat Naruto bergerak ke mana Tohka berada, melainkan sebaliknya.

Meskipun simpel, itu strategi yang efektif. Karena kali ini, Naruto tidak punya celah untuk kabur.

"Aku tertipu. Kotori—!"

Saat ini dalam pikiran Naruto; Kotori yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya berkata, [Kaulah yang masih bocah rupanya] selagi menyeruput segelas wiski. Layaknya adegan Thug Life. Adegan seperti itu terlintas di benaknya.

Setelah selesai melepas pakaiannya, Tohka menaruh tangan di pintu kamar mandi.

"...!"

Naruto yang mengalami kekacauan, tanpa berpikir lagi, menyelam ke dalam bak mandi dan menutupinya dengan penutup bak sebelum ia ditemukan.

Kemudian *grakgrakgrak*, dengan suara itu, tutup bak mandi tersebut ditarik terbuka.

"Touu!"

*Byuuur!* Lalu, tanpa memeriksa isinya, Tohka dengan penuh semangat melompat masuk ke dalam bak.

Air panas terciprat ke mana-mana— dan bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang halus mendarat di perutnya.

"Nu?"

Lambat laun, Tohka merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

 _Bluuubbb-blluubbb-blubbbbb_

Terlihat beberap gelembung air disekitar bak mandi itu.

Dengan demikian... Naruto tidak lagi dapat menahan nafas dan muncul ke permukaan air susu itu, sambil mengenakan ekspresi 'konnichiwa' di wajahnya.

"Ah, Y-Yo."

"…"

Maka setelah beberapa detik.

"—!?"

Tohka, wajah yang berpijar semerah tomat, bermegap-megap tanpa suara.

"Te, ah, tenang dulu, Tohka...!"

"—! Naruto no Baka! Dasar Monster Hentai, mati saja kamu...!"

Tohka memegangi kepala Naruto dengan seluruh kekuatannya, dan membenamkannya ke dalam air.

Tentu saja, Naruto yang tidak mengambil nafas baik-baik, tidak punya cukup oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"…...! …!"

Setelah terjebak dalam pergumulan di dalam bak mandi untuk beberapa lama.

Naruto akhirnya hilang kesadaran, *plop*… lalu mulai mengambang di permukaan bak mandi.

Di suatu tempat dalam pikirannya; Kotori berkata [Yah, payah], sepertinya ia mendengar lagi sebuah pidato panjang lebar dari radio— namun tidak ada yang dapat Naruto lakukan.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

"Be... benar-benar... pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan."

Ia entah bagaimana caranya tersadar kembali. Naruto, setelah keluar dari bak, mencuci tumpukan piring di wastafel dan menyiapkan nasi untuk esok hari. Akhirnya ia kembali juga ke dalam kamarnya— ia merasa letih sekali.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Anak-anak baik, Tohka sudah tertidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kotori sudah beranjak pulang menuju kediamannya.

Meskipun untuk ukuran remaja SMA ini masih terlalu dini— keletihannya hari ini ternyata memang tidak seperti biasanya.

—sesuai bayangannya, bahkan untuk Kotori sekalipun, hari ini melelahkan.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan kemudian merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Seketika itu juga ia tertidur.

* * *

 **Dikediaman Itsuka.**

「…ri. Kotori, bangunlah. Sudah waktunya.」

Semua orang sudah tertidur— ini sudah larut malam. Kotori merasakan getaran di telinga kanannya, lalu mengedutkan alis matanya.

"U… nn…"

Namun, ia sampai terbangun oleh karena hal semacam itu, tidur seorang anak 13 tahun seperti Itsuka Kotori tidaklah sedangkal itu.

Di atas tempat tidurnya ia berputar, membuat gulungan selimut dengan melilitkannya ke sekujur tubuh sebelum membalikkan badan ke samping, dan kembali menyuarakan tidur lelapnya.

「…Kotori. Kotori. Jangan tidur lagi」

"Un~"

Kotori dengan kedua tangannya mengusap matanya yang berkedip lelah, dan dengan lesu mengangkat badan.

"Aaapaaa…Onee-chaan..."

「…maaf tapi ini bukan Shiori. Ini saya, Reine.」

Kotori memelintirkan lehernya sedikit, kemudian "fuaaaaaAA…" menguap lebar-lebar.

"Reine...? Ada apa, pada jam segini..."

Sembari Kotori mengusap mata dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain berayun-ayun di sisi tempat tidur, meraba-raba _handphone_ -nya, ia menyalakan lampu di layar menu dan menyipitkan mata terhadap tampilan layar.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3.20 subuh. Waktu di mana semua anak baik maupun nakal sedang berada dalam alam mimpi mereka.

「…persiapan sudah selesai. Kami akan mengikuti perintah terakhir darimu.」

Sesudah diberitahu demikian, Kotori "Ah" membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Un... Oh iya... aku yang memintamu... untuk membantuku... bangun tidur..."

Saat Kotori mengangguk-angguk mengantuk seperti Reine, sekali lagi ia meraba-raba daerah di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian dalam tangannya ia meraih, sebuah permen berpegangan seukuran mulut yang ditaruhnya di sana. Ia lalu merobek bungkus yang acak-acakan itu dan menyorongkannya ke dalam mulut.

"—!"

Sekejap itu juga, lewat lidahnya semacam sensasi eksplosif tersampaikan ke otaknya. Kotori menyentakkan sekujur tubuhnya. Pada waktu bersamaan, sebuah wewangian yang menyegarkan dan membangkitkan semangat masuk lewat rongga hidungnya.

Betul, itu bukanlah Chupa Chups yang biasa. Senjata rahasianya, Super Menyegarkan●Super Menthol Candy yang digunakan Kotori hanya saat ia ingin menahan rasa kantuknya.

Kotori meraih pita hitamnya di tangan, kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _twintails_ seperti biasa.

"Ah— aku sudah terbangun. Maaf ya, Reine."

「…tidak apa-apa— tanpa buang waktu lagi, ini laporannya. Nato sekarang ini sedang tertidur.」

"Begitu ya. Lalu, bagaimana anggota yang lainnya?."

「…saya sudah bilang agar mereka siaga seperti yang sudah diperintahkan. Kita bisa lakukan kapanpun juga.」

"Bagus."

Seraya berkata, Kotori meredam suara langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan kamar, dirinya pun melakukan Teleport menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

Sesampainya disana Kotori dan beberapa kru Fraxinus melakukan operasi mereka dan Kemudian, dengan suara *kachinn*, kunci pintu terbuka.

Di didekat sosoknya itu kini terlihat seragam-seragam tempur hitam serta balaclava, beberapa orang dalam seragam mirip pasukan khusus Amerika Serikat itu sedang bersiaga.

"Target berada di kamar Naruto. Aku mengandalkan kalian semua." Perintah Kotori

"Siap."

Orang-orang itu mengikuti perintah Kotori, dan menginvasi kediaman Uzumaki tanpa membunyikan langkah kaki. Dan melakukan operasi ditengah malam itu.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

"Un…Uunnn…"

Naruto mendesah pelan, di atas tempat tidur ia meregangkan punggungnya sedikit.

Matanya bertemu dengan sinar matahari yang datang dari jendela, dan suara burung berkicau menghampiri telinganya.

"Un... sudah pagi ya."

Ia menguap lebar-lebar, sembari mengedip-ngedipkan mata, ia berbalik ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

—Dan.

"Ah...? Apa ini...?"

Ia merasakan pipinya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Naruto sedikit mengangkat sebelah alis.

Untuk mencari tahu apa itu, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan ke dekat kepala, dan meraba-raba sekitarnya.

 _Gyuuuuuuuuttttttttttt..._

Ketika ia melakukan hal itu, dari atas kepalanya. Rasanya ia menyentuh benda yang sangat kenyal, lembut dan memiliki elasitivitas yang tinggi. rasanya ini seperti...

"Un..."

Apa ini, terdengar suara manis.

"…"

Naruto berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat, dan memilah-milah pikirannya.

Ia menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Di hadapan matanya ada sebuah kain kapas tipis. Dan di langit-langit, ia mendapati sebuah lampu yang berbeda dari yang ada di kamarnya.

Tempat itu— bukanlah kamar Naruto.

Melihat dari interior ruangan itu... Sepertinya tempat ini adalah kamar tamu di apartemen miliknya yang jarang ia masuki.

"Ber, ar, ti..."

Dengan pelan, dengan sangat pelan ia membalikkan muka untuk memeriksa atas kepalanya.

"…mu?"

Di sana, seperti yang diduganya, sosok cantik Tohka.

Sepertinya ia terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepat saat Naruto menengadah ke atas— mata mereka bertemu.

"…"

"…"

Setelah beberapa detik.

"Hiiii—"

"Ap..."

Naruto dan Tohka tersedak pada saat hampir bersamaan— lalu keduanya lekas beranjak dari tempat itu, seolah seperti ada gong yang dibunyikan menandakan mulainya sebuah kompetisi, mereka memisahkan diri dan menjaga jarak satu sama lain— yang satu ke dekat bantal, yang satu ke sisi kaki tempat tidur.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto! Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku...!?"

"Ga-gak tahu! Ke-kekekekenapa aku ada di sini...!?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!"

"Benar jugaaaaa!"

Naruto, dengan tensi yang sulit dijelaskan menyahut.

Dan, pada _timing_ tersebut pintu kamar terbuka, Kotori muncul secara tiba-tiba di kediaman miliknya.

"Oke, _out_! Tenanglah sedikit, Naruto." Ucap Kotori

"…Kotori…!? Ja-jangan bilang, ini ulahmu lagi!"

"Coba kita lihat, apa maksudnya ini. Bukannya ini karena Naruto tidak bisa menahan libido biru pubernya yang berlimpah, maka dia merayap masuk ke tempat tidur Tohka? Jangan memberi tuduhan aneh begitu."

Kotori mengangkat bahu sambil berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, seraya berkata dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ap...?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Tohka tersipu, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya.

"A-aku tidak bersalah!"

Naruto menyahut, Kotori tidak peduli, dan untuk alasan tertentu dia mulai menarik sebuah _handphone_ dari kantungnya.

Akan tetapi entah mengapa, yang diambilnya itu punya Naruto.

"Kau... itu kan _handphone_ -ku. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Aah."

Kotori menyeringai kecil, lalu menyalakan layar _handphone_ dan menghadapkannya ke Naruto.

Di layar tersebut sebuah pesan telah tertulis. Nama sang penerima— Tonomachi Hiroto, sahabat Naruto, juga ditampilkan.

"—!?"

Naruto tersedak. Itu karena topik pesan tersebut adalah mengenai—

" **Ada siaran radio yang luar biasa. Cobalah mendengarkannya. Benar-benar membuat hatiku gemetar. Siaran ini akan merubah pandangan hidupmu."**

Setelah menulis hal semacam itu, dia menempatkan alamat URL sebuah _homepage_ di akhir pesan.

"Huh...? Ap-apa isi URL itu..."

"Aah, pertunjukkan kemarin sudah mulai ditransmisikan ke radio internet. Dengan begini, siapapun bisa mendengar mahakarya Naruto kapanpun mereka mau."

"Aap...!?"

Naruto, matanya terbelalak ketakutan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"He-henti—"

"Tei~"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kotori menekan tombol kirim.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?"

Ia memekik dan merebut kembali _handphone_ -nya, dan dengan putus asa menekan tombol _cancel_ — tapi sudah terlambat.

Berkat kenyamanan peradaban modern di mana informasi terkirim dengan cepat, sepotong informasi yang membawa petaka telah terkirimkan pada sahabatnya.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan...!"

" _Penalty_. Bisa merepotkan kalau kau menjadi panik hanya karena menyentuh dada Tohka dengan tangamu itu."

"Bi, biarpun kau bilang begi... tu...?"

Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak nyaman setelah mendengar kata-kata Kotori, ia lalu memutar leher.

… ngomong-ngomong, pada saat ia terbangun, sepertinya ia menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lembut.

Dengan takut-takut Naruto melihat ke arah di mana dia berada, mata Tohka berputar-putar.

Dan kemudian, untuk alasan tertentu Tohka mengingat-ingat sensasi dari sebelum ini dan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya— setelah menyentuh area dadanya, seluruh tubuhnya membatu.

"…"

*Pong!* Terlihat seolah asap akan membumbung, wajah Tohka merah sepenuhnya.

"U... Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kemudian Tohka mengeluarkan pekik luar biasa, dan mulai mengambil benda-benda di sekelilingnya dan melemparnya dengan serampangan.

"Uwahh…Te, tenang dulu, Tohka!"

Naruto entah bagaimana berhasil mengelak, dan mencoba meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, ia terkena sebuah hiasan Akabeko, dan pingsan.

Tampaknya kini Naruto sepertinya mulai menikmati kehidupanya yang merepotkan itu. Poor Naruto.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 5 . di Chapter ini sebenarnya hanya menceritakan kehidupan Naruto, setelah ia berhasil menyegel Spirit pertamanya, selain itu juga di Chapter ini juga diungkapkan salah satu sosok Spirit yang akan ditemui Naruto selanjutnya, mungkin Chapter ini adalah Prologue bagi Arc kedua. Selanjutnya dichapter yang akan datang, akan diceritakan lebih lanjut aksi Naruto yang akan menyelamatkan salah satu Spirit lainnya. jadi jika anda penasaran, anda boleh ikuti cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek, agak membosankan, typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

...

"Un…Uunnn…"

Naruto mendesah pelan, di atas tempat tidur ia meregangkan punggungnya sedikit.

Matanya bertemu dengan sinar matahari yang datang dari jendela, dan suara burung berkicau menghampiri telinganya.

"Un... sudah pagi ya."

Ia menguap lebar-lebar, sembari mengedip-ngedipkan mata, ia berbalik ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

—Dan.

"Ah...? Apa ini...?"

Ia merasakan pipinya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Naruto sedikit mengangkat sebelah alis.

Untuk mencari tahu apa itu, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan ke dekat kepala, dan meraba-raba sekitarnya.

 _Gyuuuuuuuuttttttttttt..._

Ketika ia melakukan hal itu, dari atas kepalanya. Rasanya ia menyentuh benda yang sangat kenyal, lembut dan memiliki elasitivitas yang tinggi. rasanya ini seperti...

"Un..."

Apa ini, terdengar suara manis.

"…"

Naruto berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat, dan memilah-milah pikirannya.

Ia menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Di hadapan matanya ada sebuah kain kapas tipis. Dan di langit-langit, ia mendapati sebuah lampu yang berbeda dari yang ada di kamarnya.

Tempat itu— bukanlah kamar Naruto.

Melihat dari interior ruangan itu... Sepertinya tempat ini adalah kamar tamu di apartemen miliknya yang jarang ia masuki.

"Ber, ar, ti..."

Dengan pelan, dengan sangat pelan ia membalikkan muka untuk memeriksa atas kepalanya.

"…mu?"

Di sana, seperti yang diduganya, sosok cantik Tohka.

Sepertinya ia terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepat saat Naruto menengadah ke atas— mata mereka bertemu.

"…"

"…"

Setelah beberapa detik.

"Hiiii—"

"Ap..."

Naruto dan Tohka tersedak pada saat hampir bersamaan— lalu keduanya lekas beranjak dari tempat itu, seolah seperti ada gong yang dibunyikan menandakan mulainya sebuah kompetisi, mereka memisahkan diri dan menjaga jarak satu sama lain— yang satu ke dekat bantal, yang satu ke sisi kaki tempat tidur.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto! Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku...!?"

"Ga-gak tahu! Ke-kekekekenapa aku ada di sini...!?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!"

"Benar jugaaaaa!"

Naruto, dengan tensi yang sulit dijelaskan menyahut.

Dan, pada _timing_ tersebut pintu kamar terbuka, Kotori muncul secara tiba-tiba di kediaman miliknya.

"Oke, _out_! Tenanglah sedikit, Naruto." Ucap Kotori

"…Kotori…!? Ja-jangan bilang, ini ulahmu lagi!"

"Coba kita lihat, apa maksudnya ini. Bukannya ini karena Naruto tidak bisa menahan libido biru pubernya yang berlimpah, maka dia merayap masuk ke tempat tidur Tohka? Jangan memberi tuduhan aneh begitu."

Kotori mengangkat bahu sambil berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, seraya berkata dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ap...?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Tohka tersipu, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya.

"A-aku tidak bersalah!"

Naruto menyahut, Kotori tidak peduli, dan untuk alasan tertentu dia mulai menarik sebuah _handphone_ dari kantungnya.

Akan tetapi entah mengapa, yang diambilnya itu punya Naruto.

"Kau... itu kan _handphone_ -ku. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Aah."

Kotori menyeringai kecil, lalu menyalakan layar _handphone_ dan menghadapkannya ke Naruto.

Di layar tersebut sebuah pesan telah tertulis. Nama sang penerima— Tonomachi Hiroto, sahabat Naruto, juga ditampilkan.

"—!?"

Naruto tersedak. Itu karena topik pesan tersebut adalah mengenai—

" **Ada siaran radio yang luar biasa. Cobalah mendengarkannya. Benar-benar membuat hatiku gemetar. Siaran ini akan merubah pandangan hidupmu."**

Setelah menulis hal semacam itu, dia menempatkan alamat URL sebuah _homepage_ di akhir pesan.

"Huh...? Ap-apa isi URL itu..."

"Aah, pertunjukkan kemarin sudah mulai ditransmisikan ke radio internet. Dengan begini, siapapun bisa mendengar mahakarya Naruto kapanpun mereka mau."

"Aap...!?"

Naruto, matanya terbelalak ketakutan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"He-henti—"

"Tei~"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kotori menekan tombol kirim.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?"

Ia memekik dan merebut kembali _handphone_ -nya, dan dengan putus asa menekan tombol _cancel_ — tapi sudah terlambat.

Berkat kenyamanan peradaban modern di mana informasi terkirim dengan cepat, sepotong informasi yang membawa petaka telah terkirimkan pada sahabatnya.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan...!"

" _Penalty_. Bisa merepotkan kalau kau menjadi panik hanya karena menyentuh dada Tohka dengan tangamu itu."

"Bi, biarpun kau bilang begi... tu...?"

Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak nyaman setelah mendengar kata-kata Kotori, ia lalu memutar leher.

… ngomong-ngomong, pada saat ia terbangun, sepertinya ia menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lembut.

Dengan takut-takut Naruto melihat ke arah di mana dia berada, mata Tohka berputar-putar.

Dan kemudian, untuk alasan tertentu Tohka mengingat-ingat sensasi dari sebelum ini dan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya— setelah menyentuh area dadanya, seluruh tubuhnya membatu.

"…"

*Pong!* Terlihat seolah asap akan membumbung, wajah Tohka merah sepenuhnya.

"U... Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kemudian Tohka mengeluarkan pekik luar biasa, dan mulai mengambil benda-benda di sekelilingnya dan melemparnya dengan serampangan.

"Uwahh…Te, tenang dulu, Tohka!"

Naruto entah bagaimana berhasil mengelak, dan mencoba meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, ia terkena sebuah hiasan Akabeko, dan pingsan.

Tampaknya kini Naruto sepertinya mulai menikmati kehidupanya yang merepotkan itu. Poor Naruto...

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **utama : Uzumaki Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori), Yatogami**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Two : Naruto and Puppet Yoshino**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : Mistake  
**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

 _Hah pagi ini merupakan salah satu pagi tersial dalam hidupku, kalian bertanya mengapa aku berpikiran seperti itu, coba bayangkan saja ketika dirimu terbangun di ranjang bersama gadis yang baru ku kenali, salah satu spirit yang baru kusegel, parahnya lagi tanganmu tak sengaja memegang benda kenyal miliknya yang sangat tabu untuk dipegang apalagi oleh laki-laki sepertiku, hah memikirkan nya saja kepalaku mulai pecah, hah aku bisa merasakan tingkat elasisitas yang begitu luar biasa, kelembutan yang tiada taranya, nikmat yang begitu membuatku lumayan candu, oh shit! Ero-sennin, ini gara-gara dirimu yang mengajarkanku jalan kemesumanmu, akibat nya aku yang dahulunya polos tak berdosa kini malah ikut ternodai kemesumanmu. Oh shit apa yang kupikirkan lupakan saja itu._

 _Aku terus saja meringis kesakitan diwajahku akibat lemparan hiasan Akabeko oleh Tohka, dirinya melempar benda itu karena diriku tak sengaja menyentuh Asetnya yang berhaga itu, oh shit memarnya membuat mataku sedikit tertutup, ah lagi-lagi aku malah kena sial, belum lagi rekaman memalukan puisi yang kutulis diwaktu kelas 1 SMA dahulu, secara sengaja disebar oleh iblis merah laknat bernama Itsuka Kotori itu, Grrrrrrr!... kalau saja dia bukan perempuan, akan aku hajar dia!._

 _Memikirkan kejadian barusan membuatku merasa pusing, bahkan aku merasa tak semangat mengawali pagiku ini, demi rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, ini merupakan pagi tersial dalam hidupku, hah mungkin saja kali ini Sasuke-teme akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat nasibku kali ini._

 _Yah pada akhirnya aku hanya berusaha terus menjalani hidupku yang tak terduga ini._

 _ **Naruto POV End**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Raizen Senior High School**_

 _ **07.15 Am**_

Pagi yang cerah mengawali aktivitas para murid Raizen SHS, mereka begitu bersemangat belajar, akan tetapi hal ini berbeda dengan Tokoh utama kita, yah Uzumaki Naruto, kondisinya begitu mengenaskan, dirinya terlihat bagaikan orang tak bersemangat, belum lagi wajahnya selalu ditekuk kebawah dan berjalan gontai lemas tak bersemangat, yah wajar saja bagi sang tokoh utama melakukan hal itu, dirinya benar-benar merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya pagi ini. Untuk memenangkan pikirannya itu, adakalanya dirinya pergi ketaman sekolah sekedar menenangkan dirinya, seperti saat ini.

"fuhhhh, damainya" ujar Naruto sambil tidur direrumputan taman sekolahnya itu.

"Ohayou Naru" ucap salah satu suara feminim disekitar Naruto, suara itu sontak membuyarkan Naruto yang sedang bermalas-malasan ditaman sekolah itu.

"Oh Ohayou Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

"Hah, kau ini Naru, mau sampai kapan malas-malasannya, sebentar lagi kan bunyi bel masuk" ujar Shiori

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi, banyak hal merepotkan selalu terjadi dalam hidupku" ujar Naruto

"Ish-ish Naru, kalau begini terus kapan mau suksesnya" ujar Shiori menasehati Naruto

"entahlah, aku bukan tipe orang yang ingin sukses, yah yang terpenting hidup sederhana dan bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku" ujar Naruto

Shiori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, _hidup sederhana dan bahagia_ mungkin dirinya setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto, apalagi kalau dirinya bisa menjadi orang yang dicintai Naruto, itulah salah satu keinginan Shiori yang begitu sederhana. yah disaat orang-orang ingin hidup mewah, dia hanya ingin hidup seperti itu.

Shiori kemudian melihat ada hal aneh diwajah Naruto kali ini, dirinya melihat memar disekitar pelipis kirinya.

"Eh, Naru pelipis kirimu kenapa? Kok ada luka memar" tanya Shiori

"Eh, luka ini yah, hmm ini gara-gara aku menabrak tiang listrik, saat aku berangkat sekolah tadi " ujar Naruto berbohong kepada Shiori, padahal dirinya habis terkena lemparan kasih sayang dari Tohka, mana mungkin dirinya bercerita hal memalukan itu kepada Shiori.

"Heh, kok bisa Naru?" tanya Shiori

"Hmm, ceritanya panjang Shiori-chan, intinya aku tadi pagi sedang terburu-buru mengejar bus sekolah, akan tetapi aku tidak melihat kedepan, yah beginilah jadinya aku malah menabrak tiang listrik" ujar Naruto

"Aduh, Naru kalau jalan hati-hati donk, nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa gmna?" ujar Shiori penuh nada kekhawatiran terhadap Naruto.

"ah tenang saja Shiori-chan luka ini sembuhnya cepat kok" ujar Naruto

Akan tetapi perkataan Naruto malah membuat Shiori khawatir, kemudian Shiori mengambil sebuah plester Handsaplast yang kebetulan yang ia punya, ia pun langsung membalutkan pletser itu ke pelipis Naruto, Sontak Naruto begitu terkejut dengan tingkah Shiori yang begitu peduli terhadapnya.

"nah, sudah beres, kalau begini infeksinya tidak menyebar, lain kali kamu hati-hati kalau berlari Naru" ujar Shiori dengan senyum manisnya itu

Naruto sendiri hanya cengo melihat senyum manis Shiori, baru kali ini dirinya begitu terpesona melihat senyum sahabatnya itu. Sebuah senyuman sederhana yang mampu membius Naruto seketika. Apalagi dengan angin kecil yang menerbangkan helaian surai biru muda itu, menambah kharisma kecantikan tersendiri bagi Itsuka Shiori.

' _aku tak menyangka Shiori-chan begitu manis kalau sedang tersenyum'_ ujar batin Naruto sambil menatap intens wajah Shiori

Sontak semburat merah terpatri diwajah putih perempuan bersurai biru muda itu, wajah mereka pun hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Shiori begitu terpesona melihat mata permata Blue Shapire milik Naruto itu, seakan-akan membius dirinya kedalam sebuah candu yang tak bisa ditolaknya itu.

Shirori kemudian sejenak mengenyahkan lamunannya itu.

"Naru-Naru, apa yang kamu lihat, apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Shiori dengan nada gugup

Sontak suara feminim itu kembali membuyarkan lamunan sipemuda bermata Blue Shapire itu.

"ah tidak, tidak aku cuma tak menyangka, kalau kamu tersenyum begitu manis Shioiri-chan" ujar polos Naruto

"eh" pekik Shiori kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan

' _naru bilang kalau aku manis'_ ujar batin Shiori

"hemm, apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku Shiori-chan?" ujar Naruto dengan polos

Oke ketidakpekaan Naruto kali ini memang sudah lewat batas kewajaran, gadis mana yang tidak gugup mendengar pujian dari laki-laki, apa lagi jika pujian itu datang dari laki-laki yang ia cintai. Dan masih sempatnya Naruto menanyakan hal konyol itu kepada Shiori setelah dirinya secara langsung memuji wajah Shiori.

"ah yah tidak, tidak ada kok" ujar Shiori dengan nada gagap

"ah yah baguslah, selain itu Arigatou Shiori-chan, sudah mengobati lukaku hehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengengesan khas miliknya itu

"eh, yah sama-sama Naru" ujar Shiori dengan nada lemah

 _Duunnnggg-Duuuunnggg-Duuuunggg-Duuungggggggg_

Tiba-tiba suara bel masuk pun berbunyi, sontak membuat kebersamaan mereka ditaman sekolah harus berakhir

"eh Shiori-chan bel masuk udah bunyi tuh, ayo kekelas" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shiori

"eh, yah Naru" ujar Shiori dengan nada gugup

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Kini Naruto dan Shiori sampai dikelas mereka yaitu kelas 11 – 4, "Ohayou minna." Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang Berbeda. Naruto dengan wajah kusam dan tak bersemangat, sedangkan Shiori dengan senyum manisnya.

Beberapa orang tampak membalas, dan beberapa yang lain tampaknya tidak mendengar karena sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Berjalan menuju mejanya, dan melatakkan tasnya diatas meja, Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursinya, datanglah salah seorang sahabatnya. Orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam dan sebuah jambul diatas kepalanya. Yah dia bernama Tonomachi

"Oh, Naruto... eh? Kau kenapa, kau nampak tak bersemangat hari ini?"

Pada pagi hari, Tonomachi melihat Naruto sedang menyeret tungkainya yang terasa berat masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, kemudian dipanggil oleh Tonomachi dengan nada kebingungan.

Yah kalaupun bukan Tonomachi, melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang, siapapun akan mendapat kesan yang sama.

Baik muka ataupun tangannya, hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban, tambah lagi langkahnya yang begitu sempoyongan sampai kelihatannya ia dapat terjatuh...

"... aah, bukan hal penting."

Naruto tersenyum kecut seraya berkata, lalu mengeluh pelan.

Di seberangnya, Tonomachi, sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu, menahan tawanya.

"Oh iya, aku sudah dengar _net radio_ itu. Gila, menarik juga." Ucap Tonomachi

Wajah Naruto berkedut mendengarnya.

"K-kau sudah mendengarnya? Itu..." pekik Naruto

"Yup, aku sudah dengar sedikit sebelum berangkat dari rumah. Tapi... itu cuma lelucon kan? Menakutkan juga kalau itu serius." Ujar Tonomachi

"Ah... hahaha... i-iya, kau benar..."

Seraya berkata, Naruto tertawa datar dan memalingkan muka.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong Tonomachi, kau sedang melihat apa?"

Naruto berbicara untuk mengganti topik karena akan jadi masalah kalau dia jadi semakin tertarik dengan siaran radio tersebut.

Tonomachi terlihat sedang menatap serius halaman _gravure_ di bagian belakang sebuah majalah manga.

"Ah, ini. —Oh iya, Itsuka, aku juga mau tanya sesuatu." Tanya Tonomachi

"A-apa?"

Naruto bertanya balik. Tidak biasanya Tonomachi serius begini, dia lanjut berbicara.

" _Nurse_ , Miko, atau _Maid_... yang mana yang paling kau suka?"

"... hah?"

Naruto bersuara kaget atas pertanyaan Tonomachi yang tak terduga itu.

"Sudah diputuskan bahwa kostum _gravure_ di edisi berikutnya adalah berdasarkan polling para pembaca... Benar-benar merepotkan." Ujar Tonomachi

"... aah, begitu ya..."

Naruto menjawab sambil mengeluh. Tonomachi tidak terlihat peduli dan menyorongkan majalah itu ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi? Yang mana yang kau suka!?" tanya Tonomachi

"Eh... errrrmm... mungkin... _maid_...?"

Naruto menjawab karena tertekan oleh semangat Tonomachi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Saat itu juga, alis mata Tonomachi tiba-tiba berkedut.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto

"—Aku tidak mengira kau lebih menyukai _maid_! Maaf saja tapi persahabatan kita berakhir di sini!" pekik Tonomachi

"..."

Naruto, ia menggaruk pipi, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"H-hey, mau ke mana kau? Naruto!" ucap Tonomachi

"... persahabatan kita berakhir di sini, kan?" ucap Naruto

"Oi apa-apaan ini, kau menganggapnya terlalu serius! Kalau dipikir-pikir, dunia di mana pecinta _maid_ dan pecinta _nurse_ dapat hidup berdampingan dalam damai juga bagus bukan?" pekik Tonomachi

Sepertinya Tonomachi ada di fraksi _nurse_.

Naruto menaruh tas di bangkunya, tanpa mengacuhkan Tonomachi yang melempar majalah ke atas mejanya lalu mengikuti Naruto.

Saat itu, sang gadis yang duduk di samping Naruto dan sedang membaca sebuah buku referensi tebal—Tobiichi Origami, melihat sekilas ke arahnya.

"..."

"O-oh... Tobiichi, selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto

"Selamat pagi."

Origami menjawab dengan suara monoton, lalu menelengkan kepala.

" _Maid_?" gumam Origami

Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan barusan. Naruto mengibaskan tangan sambil panik.

"... uh, ti-tidak, abaikan saja." Ucap Naruto

"Oh."

Origami memberi jawaban pendek dan sekali lagi mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah buku.

"Pagi—"

Segera sesudah itu, Tonomachi melambaikan tangan padanya, namun ekspresi Origami tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Tonomachi mengangkat bahu tinggi-tinggi, lalu mulai menyiku sebelah perut Naruto.

"Biarpun ini selalu terjadi setiap kali, kenapa cuma kau yang selalu mendapat jawaban setelah memberi sapaan? K-kau ini..." ujar Tonomachi

"Me-memangnya aku tahu? Sudahlah, hentikan."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Tonomachi yang menjengkelkan, seraya tiba di tempat duduknya.

Pintu ruang kelas menggeser terbuka, dan Tohka masuk.

Tentu saja, karena Tohka sekarang ini tinggal di kediaman Naruto, rutenya menuju sekolah sama persis dengan rute Naruto. Namun, akan terlihat mencurigakan jika mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama, maka dari itu Tohka berangkat sedikit lebih belakangan dari Naruto.

Tambah lagi, dia masih terpengaruh oleh sambutan buruk yang diterimanya setelah pindah ke rumahnya kemarin. Naruto tidak berani memperburuk keadaan ketika 75 hari bahkan belum berlalu.

"..."

Tohka sambil terdiam duduk di bangkunya di samping kanan tempat duduk Naruto dan tanpa melihat ke arahnya, dia menggerakan bibir.

"... err, mengenai... tadi pagi, maaf ya. Badanmu tidak kenapa-apa? Ucap Tohka

Sepertinya dia masih merasa gelisah mengenai kejadian pagi tadi. Naruto menggaruk pipi sambil tersenyum pahit.

"I, iya... Jangan khawatir..." ujar Naruto

"Muu..." gumam Tohka

Tohka mengangguk kecil. Dan akhirnya— Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu.

"... ah."

Beberapa teman sekelas sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan memberi pandangan tertarik.

Namun, kelihatannya Tohka belum menyadari hal itu.

"Ta-tapi itu salahmu juga. Kau... tiba-tiba begitu... aku terkejut."

Berkat kata-kata Tohka, semuanya yang mendengar menahan nafas.

"To-Tohka... kita bicarakan ini nanti saja ya...? ucap Naruto

"Nu? Memang kenapa? Tanya Tohka

Tohka menghadap Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala, dan akhirnya menyadari pandangan-pandangan yang datang dari sekelilingnya.

"... eh?" gumam Tohka

Tohka terkesiap sementara keringat mulai mengalir di pipinya. Dia mengingat penjelasan di rumah kemarin, bahwa fakta bahwa Naruto dan Tohka tinggal bersama adalah rahasia.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan! Aku dan Naruto tidak tinggal bersama kok!?" pekik Tohka

"—!?"

Seisi kelas mengernyit bersamaan.

"Bakaa!..."

Naruto bergumam pelan, kemudian dengan sengaja berbicara dengan suara keras.

"A-aaah! Pagi tadi ketika berangkat sekolah kami tidak sengaja bertubrukan! Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Tohka!?" ujar Naruto

"Mu...? E-Mhmm, tidak apa-apa!" ucap Tohka

Sepertinya Tohka berhasil menerka maksud Naruto, walaupun sulit, mereka berhasil menyocokkan kebohongan mereka.

Yah biarpun terlihat sedikit memaksa... Pada dasarnya, topik [Teman lelaki dan perempuan sekelas tinggal bersama] sendiri terdengar tidak realistis, untuk berjaga-jaga ia melanjutkan ocehannya sampai semua orang merasa puas.

… yah, meskipun begitu, masih ada satu orang di samping kiri Naruto yang belum puas... seorang siswi memberikan tatapan yang dapat membuat siapapun merinding.

"..."

Entah mengapa, ia merasa seolah akan pulang dengan compang-camping. Naruto mengeluh dalam-dalam.

—Namun, masalah itu akan terselesaikan dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga.

Bel jam pelajaran keempat berbunyi dan bergema di seluruh bangunan, menandakan mulainya istirahat makan siang. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan makan siang dikantin, mungkin dengan menikmati suasana Kantin, dirinya dapat melepaskan penat yang merundung suasananya hari ini, akan tetapi masalah baru muncul di waktu bersamaan,

"Naruto! Waktunya makan siang!" pekik Tohka

"…"

Di tempat meja Naruto menikamti bentonya itu, kini Tohka dan Origami sudah berada disana, Mereka merapat dari kedua sisi. dan tentu saja, di sisi kanannya Tohka, dan di sisi kiri Origami.

"... nuu... apa maumu? Kau mengganggu." Desis Tohka.

"Seharusnya saya yang bilang begitu." Ucap Origami dengan nada datar.

Dari kanan-kiri Naruto, kedua sisi bertukar pandangan tajam.

"A-aaah... tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita makan bersama? Iya kan...?"

Sementara Naruto berkata, dengan enggan, Tohka dan Origami duduk terdiam. Setelah itu keduanya mengambil bento mereka dari dalam tas masing-masing. disaat bersamaan Shiori pun datang dengan membawa bento miliknya itu. Mungkin dirinya akan bergabung untuk makan siang bersama, pikir Naruto.

"Etoo...Anoo...minna-san boleh tidak aku bergabung?" tanya Shiori dengan nada gugup

"Oh, yah silahkan Shiori-chan, kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama" ujar Naruto

"Ah, yah Naru" ujar Shiori

Setelah berkata, Shiori lalu duduk berlawanan dihadapan Naruto, kebetulan meja kantin itu yang mereka tempati itu mampu menampung 6 orang diwaktu bersamaan tentunya. Kemudian Shiori pun membuka bento miliknya, dan seraya itu Naruto, Tohka dan Origami mengikuti, mengambil bento-nya sendiri, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Mereka membuka tutupnya bersama-sama, dan kemudian—

"..."

Naruto melihat mata Origami sedikit melebar, dan ia memaki diri karena kurang persiapan.

Bento milik Naruto adalah buatannya sendiri pagi ini. Dan tentu saja dibuatnya bersamaan dengan milik Tohka

Sudah sewajarnya— kalau ada satu orang tambahan yang perlu bento cepat saji, itu adalah tanggung jawab Naruto.

"…"

Origami memberi tatapan dingin pada Naruto, dan membandingkan kotak bento milik Naruto dengan Tohka— memeriksa isinya.

—Menu yang sama tersusun di dalam masing-masing bento mereka, terlihat serupa.

"Nuu, a-apa? Walaupun kau melihatku seperti itu, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu..." ucap Tohka

Tohka tidak mengerti betapa seriusnya masalah ini dan memberi pandangan bingung pada Origami. Disaat bersamaan Shiori sejenak menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya karena dirinya melihat keanehan Suasana antara Origami dan Naruto.

"Etto, Tobiichi-san kenapa? Kok menatap Naru seperti itu?" tanya Shiori

Tapi Origami seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Tohka dan Shiori, dirinya tetap saja memberikan pandangan dingin terhadap Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" desis Origami

"I-ini..." gumam Naruto dengan nada gugup.

Sementara Origami menanyakan pertanyaan itu, Naruto banjir keringat dingin sambil menghindari kontak mata.

"Se-sebenarnya. Ini dijual oleh penjaja makan siang tadi pagi dan tanpa sengaja Tohka juga ada di sana—"

"Bohong!." Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Origami

"Aku tidak bohong kok, benar itu hanya kebetulan aku bersama Tohka membeli makan siang ditempat yang sama, sumpah beneran kok" bantah Naruto dengan nada gugup

Melihat gelagat Naruto seperti itu, Shiori sejenak memencoba mencairkan Suasana yang mulai tegang diantara mereka itu. Dirinya juga sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Tohka tinggal bersama dengan Naruto, adiknya sendirilah yang menjelaskan hal itu dengan gamblang, Shiori berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih terhadap Naruto dan Tohka.

"mungkin saja Naru berkata jujur Tobiichi-san, sudahlah lebih baik kita—"

"itu mustahil, aku tahu Naruto berbohong!"

Origami menyela kata-kata Shiori, seraya membuka tutup bento Naruto.

"254 hari yang lalu, kamu membeli ini di _discount shop_ di depan stasiun seharga 1580 yen, dan kamu masih menggunakannya sampai sekarang. Ini bukan dari penjaja makanan." Jelas Origami membuat Naruto dan Shiori bergenyit.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal semacam itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"Itu tidaklah penting untuk sekarang ini." Ujar Origami

Tidak, ia menganggap ini sebagai pertanyaan yang cukup penting, namun ia terdesak oleh Origami dan bukan posisinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Seperti barusan tadi, apapun yang dikatakannya akan segera disela.

"Muu, apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan? Jangan buat kelompok sendiri!"

Dari samping kanan Naruto, Tohka yang merasa dikucilkan, mengepulkan pipi.

Dan, pada saat itulah.

*UUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-*

Bunyi alarm kencang berkumandang di seluruh kota.

Seketika itu, ruang kelas yang ramai selama istirahat makan siang, tiba-tiba hening.

—Bunyi peringatan _spacequake_.

Mengancam umat manusia sejak tiga puluh tahun lalu, bencana terburuk yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Spacequake_ , juga pertanda datangnya sang malapetaka yang sebenarnya.

"…"

Saat itu, Origami menunjukan ekspresi ragu-ragu, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

"... eh?"

Naruto yang sedang kebingungan hanya dapat memandangnya keluar saja... yah, meskipun dengan alasan yang kurang semestinya, mau-tidak mau ia merasa tertolong oleh bunyi peringatan di saat yang tepat tersebut.

Meskipun Tobiichi Origami masih SMA, dia adalah individu yang bertalenta di kalangan AST dari Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang.

Artinya, dia sedang menuju medan pertempuran saat ini juga— Untuk membinasakan _spirit_ , sama seperti situasi dengan Tohka sebelumnya.

"…"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi.

Naruto tahu ia tidak dapat menghentikan Origami. Tapi—

Di sana dekat pintu ruang kelas, suara linglung seorang gadis berkumandang.

"... semuanya, kalian dengar bunyi peringatannya kan. Segera berevakuasi ke _shelter_ bawah tanah secepatnya."

Guru Fisika dengan jubah putih— Reine, mengacungkan jari ke arah koridor.

Setelah para murid menelan ludah, mereka keluar menuju koridor satu demi satu.

"Naru ini?" gumam Shiori

"Ah, tidak salah lagi, gempa Ruang Angkasa" ujar Naruto

Semua murid berhamburan keluar, mendengar pringatan itu, mereka semua bergegas pergi menuju Shelter terdekat.

"Nu? Naruto, kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Tohka

Tohka bertanya seraya memandang teman-teman sekelas lainnya dan memiringkan kepala.

"A-aah... ke _shelter_. Ada satu di bawah sekolah ini." Ujar Naruto

" _Shelter_ …?" gumam Tohka

"Ya. Untuk sekarang ini, kita tinggalkan saja penjelasannya untuk lain kali. Ayo kita pergi juga, Tohka." Ujar Shiori

"Nu-Nuu."

Tohka dengan penuh penyesalan melihat sekilas bento-nya yang tak tersentuh, kemudian berdiri mengikuti petunjuk Naruto dan Shiori.

Mereka mengikuti teman sekelas lainnya dan keluar ke koridor.

"...Nato. Ke arah sini."

Reine menahan Naruto seraya memegang kerahnya.

"Uh, Re-Reine-san? Arah situ berarti..."

"...sudah jelas kan? Kita ke Fraxinus."

Ketika Naruto bertanya, ia mengeraskan suaranya namun tidak sampai murid-murid lain dapat mendengarnya, Reine menjawab.

"...baru satu hari... kamu mungkin belum memutuskan apa yang akan kamu lakukan dari sekarang. Namun ada yang ingin kami tunjukan padamu. Sang _Spirit_ dan situasi sekarang ini."

Naruto menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokan keringnya dan mengepalkan tangan.

"... aku mengerti. Aku ikut."

Reine menggangguk kecil sambil mengantuk dengan satu mata terbuka, dan setelah melihat para murid yang berbaris, dia berbalik menghadap pintu masuk.

"...kalau begitu, ayo lekas. Tidak akan lama lagi sebelum _spacequake_." Ujar Reine

"Ah, yah" ucap Naruto

Shiori melihat Naruto begitu cemas, dirinya sangat takut kalau Naruto terluka, akhirnya dirinya buka suara dan menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto.

"Naru, kamu mau pergi kan?" tanya Shiori dengan tatapan cemas

"Ah, yah kamu sudah tahukan apa yang kulakukan Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto

"uhmm, kalau begitu hati-hati yah" ujar Shiori nada lirih

"Ah, yah pasti Shiori-chan, kamu juga hati-hati" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Uhmmm" ujar Shiori

Shiori kemudian bergegas menyusul teman-temannya disana, disana juga ada Tohka. Dirinya tepat berdiri didepan jalan menuju Shelter. Naruto terus memandangi punggung mereka, kemudian dirinya tersadar dengan suatu hal yang mengganjal dirinya, akhirnya dirinya pun ikut buka Suara, dan menanyakan hal itu pada Reine.

"Ah, Reine-san. Bagaimana dengan Tohka... memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak membawanya ikut serta?"

Ia berkata sambil melirik Tohka. Ngomong-ngomong Tohka, dia sedang melihat kebingungan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang berbaris untuk evakuasi.

"...aah, mengenai itu— uhm, kita akan suruh dia berevakuasi ke dalam _shelter_ bersama yang lainnya." Ujar Reine

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

"...ya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersegel sekarang ini, Tohka tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia lain. Lagipula, kalau dia menyaksikan pertarungan antara _Spirit_ itu dengan AST, dia bisa merasa gelisah karena mengingat masa-masa itu terjadi padanya dulu. Saya sudah bilang sebelumnya kan? Ratatoskr ingin mencegah Tohka mengalami tekanan sebisa mungkin." Jelas Reine

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

Tepat saat Naruto bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, jauh dari arah koridor, sebuah suara dengan laras tinggi berkumandang.

"Ce-cepat, Uzumaki-kun, Itsuka-san, Yatogami-san, Murasame-sensei juga! T-tolong jangan diam berdiri di sana! Kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat evakuasi, bahayanya gawat!"

Guru _homeroom_ Naruto Okamine Tamae, alias Tama-chan, menyentakkan bahu-bahu kecilnya seraya berkata dengan terburu-buru. Meski makna di balik kata-katanya jadi agak membingungkan.

"...hmm, kalau kita tertangkap kita akan berakhir pada situasi yang menjengkelkan. Ayo pergi." Ujar Reine

Reine membuat isyarat dengan matanya dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk.

"Uh, ah, sebentar—" ucap Naruto

Meskipun agak mengkhawatirkan, tidak ada jalan lain. Naruto mengerang pelan dan menggaruk kepala. Ia lalu menarik tangan Tohka dan menaruhnya di tangan Tama-chan.

"Sensei, aku serahkan Tohka pada pengawasanmu!" ucap Naruto

"Fue? Eh? Ah, i-iya, tentu saja." Ucap Tamae-sensei

Tohka dengan segera dipercayakan pada Tama-chan, yang mana matanya berputar-putar karena terkejut, sambil mengatakan "Bagaimanapun juga, Sa-saya ini seorang guru!" ujarnya

"Naruto...?" gumam Tohka

Tohka mengernyit penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tohka, dengar. pergilah bersama sensei menuju _shelter_." Ujar Naruto

"Tapi Naruto? Apa yang mau Naruto lakukan?" tanya Tohka

"Ah... aku, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Pergilah tanpaku. Oke?" ujar Naruto

"...! Ah! Na - Naruto!" gumam Tohka melihat Naruto dan Reine berlari menuju arah berlawanan menuju Shelter.

"Uzumaki-kun! Murasame-sensei juga!? Kalian berdua mau pergi ke mana!?" pekik Tamae-sensei

Selagi mendengar suara penuh rasa khawatir dari pasangan yang tertinggal di belakang, Naruto dan Reine berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Kini Naruto dan Reine sudah tiba difasilitas Ratatoskr, yaitu pesawat induk _Fraxinus_ , disana mereke disambut oleh gadis kecil berambur merah muda, Rambutnya terikat 2 pita hitam besar. Dia memiliki perawakan yang kecil, mata bundar seperti biji ek, dan Chupa Chups di mulutnya. Yah dia adalah komandan _Fraxinus_ Itsuka Kotori.

"—Aah, kalian berdua sudah tiba. Sebentar lagi _Spirit_ itu akan muncul. Kuserahkan persiapannya padamu, Reine."

Dari kursi kapten, Kotori berkata pada Naruto dan Reine yang tiba di bridge Fraxinus.

"...ya."

Reine mengangguk kecil, mengibaskan ujung jubah putihnya dan menempati _console_ -nya di _bridge_ bagian bawah.

"—Nah sekarang…" gumam Kotori

Dan, selagi Naruto tetap diam, Kotori melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya seraya memiringkan kepala.

"Bagaimanapun juga, maaf karena tidak dapat memberimu banyak waktu, tapi apa kau sudah membuat keputusan, Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"... uh—" gumam Naruto

Naruto tersedak. Dari arah _bridge_ , berkumandang suara kencang sirene.

"Ap... Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sinyal _Spirit_ yang luar biasa kuat telah terdeteksi! Dia datang!"

Seruan seorang pria anggota _crew_ terdengar dari _bridge_ bawah, mata Naruto berputar-putar karena kekacauan tersebut.

Ketika Kotori mendengar seruan tersebut, *pak* dia menjentikkan jari.

"Oke. Rubah tampilan _Main Monitor_ , perlihatkan tempat yang sudah terprediksi." Titah Kotori

Setelah Kotori memberikan perintah itu, tampilan kota dari arah langit diproyeksikan di _Main Monitor_.

Itu adalah jalanan utama yang dipenuhi berbagai toko. Tentu saja sama sekali tidak terlihat sosok manusia, umpama kota hantu.

Di tengah-tengah tampilan tersebut, *gwaang*.

"Eh...?" gumam Naruto

Mulanya, ia pikir ada masalah dengan proyeksi gambar tersebut, akan tetapi— itu tidak benar.

Ruang tersebut.

Ruang tersebut, yang tadinya kosong, berdistorsi, bagaikan riak di permukaan air yang tercipta akibat lemparan batu.

"Ara? Apa ini pertama kali Naruto melihatnya?" tanya Kotori

Tepat saat Kotori mengatakannya, distorsi ruang tersebut semakin meluas—

Naruto pikir sebersit cahaya kecil tercipta di layar, dan bersamaan dengan suara ledakan, tampilan layar tersebut berubah menjadi putih murni.

"—uh!"

Walaupun Naruto tahu itu kejadian itu berlangsung di balik layar, ia secara naluriah menutupi wajah dengan lengannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sambil perlahan menurunkan tangan, ia membuka mata, dan di layar terlihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Di dalam kota, sebuah lubang terbuka.

Tidak ada cara lain untuk menggambarkannya.

Satu porsi bangunan-bangunan yang seharusnya berderet di sana, dilibas habis membentuk mangkok yang dangkal.

Pertokoan, lampu jalan, tiang telepon, bahkan permukaan jalanan yang seharusnya ada di sana, semuanya telah lenyap

Dan lagi, mungkin sebagai dampak dari ledakan tersebut, daerah di sekelilingnya terlihat seolah-olah baru diserbu angin badai.

Kekacauan ini... serupa dengan tempat itu satu bulan lalu, di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Tohka.

Artinya, yang terjadi barusan adalah—

"… _Spacequake_ …" gumam Naruto

Naruto berkata dengan suara gemetar, Kotori menyetujui dengan "ya".

"—Inilah distorsi dimensional yang terjadi bersamaan dengan datangnya _Spirit_ ke dunia ini. Malapetaka yang muncul tiba-tiba." Ujar Kotori

"..."

Naruto sudah beberapa kali melihat reruntuhan bangunan namun ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat momen terjadinya ledakan.

Telapak tangannya berkeringat.

Ada saat-saat di mana ia mencoba memahami fenomena tersebut dalam pikirannya— dan berkat pengalaman kali ini, ia akhirnya merasa sudah paham.

Ia paham teror yang dibawanya— perkotaan, ruang di mana orang-orang hidup dalam kesehariannya, telah dihancurkan, dalam sekejap saja.

"Yah, paling tidak kali ini ledakannya berskala kecil." Ujar Kannazuki

"Kelihatannya begitu." Gumam Kotori

Kotori dan pria bertubuh tinggi tepat di sampingnya— Wakil Komandan Kannazuki Kyouhei, berkomentar.

"Untung saja— tadinya aku mau bilang begitu, tapi karena yang datang Hermit, sebesar ini sudah sewajarnya." Ucap Kannazuki

"Hmmm, sepertinya begitu. Bahkan di kalangan _Spirit_ , dia punya watak yang tidak agresif." Ujar Kotori

Naruto, masih terdiam, mengernyit.

—Ledakan barusan, masih berskala kecil?

Awalnya, ia tidak memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kotori dan yang lainnya, namun kemudian ia ingat.

Sepertinya begitulah kenyataannya. Karena _spacequake_ tersebut meninggalkan kawah dengan diameter sekitar sepuluh meter. Dari perspektif mereka, sebesar itu masih kecil dibandingkan dengan _spacequake_ lainnya.

Tentu saja... ia sekalipun paham sepenuhnya sekarang...

"... hei, Kotori." Panggil Naruto

Ada hal yang mengganggu Naruto dari percakapan Kotori dan yang lainnya. Ia membuka mulut seraya berbicara.

"Apa itu Hermit?" tanya Naruto

"Aah, itu adalah _code-name Spirit_ yang baru saja muncul. Tunggu sebentar— Bisa kau perbesar tampilannya di layar?" ujar Kotori

Kotori, mengacungkan jari ke arah anggota _crew_ di _bridge_ bawah.

Setelah melakukan itu, tampilan tersebut diperbesar, mengarah ke kawah tepat di tengah kota.

Dan dengan itu, terjadi perubahan di layar.

"... hujan?"

Naruto bergumam pelan.

Tanpa tanda-tanda apapun, ia merasa layarnya menjadi lebih gelap, *crik-crik*, hujan mulai turun.

Namun— bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, ia tidak lagi peduli pada hujan.

Di tengah-tengah area yang menyerupai kawah itu, mereka berhasil mendeteksi sosok seorang gadis kecil.

"—?!"

Rasa _shock_ menghajar jantungnya, bagaikan digenggam cakar elang, lalu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Diam berdiri di tengah layar yang diperbesar, adalah figur seorang gadis. Dan tambah lagi— ia mengenalinya.

"Ah, itu kan..." pekik Naruto

Dengan naungan tudung kepala berhiaskan aksesoris telinga kelinci, seorang gadis berambut biru.

Dia terlihat berusia sekitar tiga belas-empat belas tahun, mengenakan jas besar dan dalaman yang terbuat dari material misterius.

Dan di tangan kirinya, dengan desain komikal, sebuah boneka kelinci terpasang.

Bila mata dan otak Naruto bekerja sebagaimana mestinya... maka tidak diragukan lagi dia adalah—

Gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin sepulang sekolah.

"—? Apa ada yang salah, Naruto?" tanya Kotori

Melihat Naruto bertingkah aneh, Kotori berbicara dengan ragu-ragu.

Naruto, setelah memandang layar satu kali, menegaskan diri.

"Aku—gadis itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya..." ujar Naruto

"Apa katamu? Kapan kejadiannya?" tanya Kotori

"Baru saja kemarin... saat aku bergegas pulang, hujan mulai turun—" ujar Naruto

Sambil mereka ulang ingatannya, Naruto mengulas singkat kejadian kemarin. setelah mendengar Naruto berbicara singkat, Kotori mengacungkan jari ke _crew_ di _bridge_ bawah.

"Kirimkan tafsiran gelombang _Spirit_ kemarin dari waktu 1600 sampai 1700 ke _terminal_ -ku, segera!" titah Kotori

Kemudian dia memandang turun ke layar yang dipegangnya, dan menggaruk kepala dalam frustasi.

"... tidak ada kelainan pada parameter-parameter utama ya. Sama halnya dengan Tohka terakhir kali... Naruto, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku sejak kemarin?" tanya Kotori

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Aku tidak tahu dia itu _Spirit_ saat pertama kali bertemu...!" ujar Naruto

Ketika Naruto menyahut, _speaker_ yang terpasang di _bridge_ Fraxinus menderu dengan suara kencang.

"—!? Kenapa, apa yang—" gumam Naruto

"— _Spirit_ -nya benar-benar muncul... jadi bukan kita saja yang bergerak." Ujar Kotori

Jari-jari Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kotori.

"AST kah...?" gumam Naruto

"Ya." Jawab Kotori

Naruto melihat sekilas ke layar— Asap berputar-putar di sekitar tempat sang _Spirit_ — yang sekarang ini dipanggil Hermit. Mungkin, sebuah peluru misil atau semacam peledak baru saja diluncurkan padanya.

Dan mengelilinginya, sejumlah kecil manusia memakai _armor_ mekanik berat sedang melayang ke sana kemari.

Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang●Anti-Spirit Team, disingkat AST.

Berbeda dari organisasi ini, Ratatoskr yang dipimpin Kotori dan lainnya, mereka adalah tim spesial yang memiliki kemampuan militer dengan tujuan memusnahkan semua _Spirit_.

Di tengah asap tersebut, sebuah siluet kecil *hop*, melompat keluar— Itu Hermit.

Sang gadis dengan tangan kiri yang memakai boneka itu keluar. Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk meloloskan diri dari para anggota AST yang menahan gerakan mereka, kemudian meloncat ke arah langit.

Para anggota AST segera bereaksi, serentak mengejar Hermit.

Menggunakan senjata yang terpasang di _armor_ mereka, amunisi yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya ditembakkan.

"—! Awas!" pekik Naruto

Secara refleks Naruto berteriak— namun seruannya tak mampu melintasi layar. Rentetan peluru dan misil yang diluncurkan para anggota AST menghajar tubuh Hermit tanpa ampun.

"Orang-orang itu... melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang anak gadis..." gumam Naruto

Matanya terbuka lebar, ia menggertakkan belakang giginya.

"... apa yang mau kau bilang setelah selama ini?" tanya Kotori

Selagi ia melakukan itu, Kotori kemudian berkata dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Apa kau tidak belajar apapun dari pengalaman ketika ini terjadi pada Tohka? Bagi AST, penampilan para _Spirit_ tidak menjadi masalah. Yang penting adalah tanggung jawab mereka untuk mellindungi dunia ini; bagi orang-orang itu, mereka akan menolak keberadaan berbahaya seperti apapun dan mengikuti insting mereka untuk bertahan hidup layaknya hewan." Jelas Kotori

"Ta... tapi biar bagaimanapun juga...!" pekik Naruto

Di saat Naruto membuka mulut, dari dalam asap, sang gadis melompat lagi ke angkasa.

Akan tetapi— Hermit tidak melawan balik dan hanya berlari ke sana ke sini.

"Anak itu... Kenapa dia tidak melawan?" ujar Naruto

"Iya, memang sudah biasanya dia seperti ini. Bahkan di kalangan _Spirit_ sekalipun Hermit adalah tipe yang benar-benar tidak agresif." Ucap Kotori

"... maka dari itu—" pekik Naruto

"Kalau kau meminta AST untuk memberi belas kasihan, percuma saja— Selama gadis itu adalah seorang _Spirit_ , mereka tidak akan berhenti." Ujar Kotori

"... tch!" geram Naruto

Mendengar jawaban blak-blakan tersebut, Naruto menggigit bibir.

Tidak... Andaipun ia mengulang kata-katanya kembali, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Wataknya, ataupun kepribadiannya, bagi AST itu tidak penting.

Bagi mereka, yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah menumbangkan musuh yang membahayakan dunia ini.

—Metode yang dapat memutar-balikan situasi ini... hanya ada satu jalan.

Naruto mengepalkan jari-jarinya erat-erat membentuk tinju, ia merasa seolah darah akan mengalir keluar. Pelan-pelan, ia berdeham.

"... Kotori." sahut Naruto

"Apa?" gumam Kotori

"... kalau bukan gara-gara kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya... gadis itu tidak akan pernah diincar AST, iya kan?" tanya Naruto

Saat Naruto mengatakan demikian, Kotori mengernyitkan alis, matanya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Ya— benar sekali." Ujar Kotori

" _Spacequake_... tidak akan terjadi kan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya." Jawab Kotori

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan lanjut berbicara.

"—Aku dapat membuatnya menjadi kenyataan?" gumam Naruto

"Kalau kau masih belum percaya setelah melihat kondisi Tohka sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau meragukanku." Ujar Kotori

"…"

Setelah Naruto menggaruk kepala, ia menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menarik pipinya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, dan membulatkan tekad.

"Bantu aku, Kotori. …... Aku— gadis itu, aku ingin menolongnya...!" ujar Naruto dengan nada tegas

"—Fufu…" gumam Kotori

Kotori, sambil terlihat senang, membuat pegangan permennya naik ke atas.

"Nah— itu baru Naruto yang kukenal" ucap Kotori

Dia berbalik menghadap _crew_ di _bridge_ bagian bawah, seraya berseru.

"Seluruh personil, bersiaplah untuk strategi penangkapan Level Satu!" titah Kotori

""Siap!""

Para anggota _crew_ serentak mulai mengutak-atik konsol mereka.

Sementara Kotori memandang adegan ini, dia menjilat bibirnya.

"Nah sekarang—datepertarungan kita dimulai." Ucap Kotori

* * *

 **Disisi Tohka**

"—mmm, Tama-chan sensei." Panggil Tohka

Tohka yang telah berevakuasi ke _shelter_ berukuran besar yang dibangun di bawah tanah sekolah, seraya mencoba menahan desiran perasaannya, menggenggam tepi roknya erat-erat, dan bertanya pada Tamae yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya-Yatogami-san, kamu juga sudah mulai memanggil saya seperti itu..." gumam Tamae-sensei

Tamae menghadap Tohka, Tamae sudah menenangkan diri sampai taraf tertentu dibandingkan dengan beberapa saat lalu.

Namun Tohka, mengabaikan keluhan Tama, melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Suara barusan, apa itu? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Tohka

"Ka-kamu bicara apa. Bunyi alarm barusan adalah peringatan _spacequake_. Berhubung ada kemungkinan terjadinya _spacequake_ , maka semua orang berevakuasi ke _shelter_ bawah tanah karena di sini akan aman." Ujar Tamae-sensei

" _Spacequake_...? Apa itu?" tanya Tohka

Tohka memiringkan kepala, dan Tama-chan memasang tampang terkejut.

"Eh? Apa itu _spacequake_? Kamu tidak tahu?" pekik Tamae-sensei

"... muu." Gumam Tohka

Setelah diberitahu demikian, Tohka memasang wajah canggung dan tidak senang.

Sepertinya _spacequake_ ini, adalah sepatah kata yang diketahui umum.

Ada kemungkinan ia baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang buruk. Tohka sudah pernah diperingatkan oleh Naruto untuk tidak menghindari melakukan hal-hal yang mencolok. _"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tapi cobalah untuk menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membocorkan identitasmu."_ Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dan, tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu, Tama-chan mengibaskan tangan dengan panik.

"Ah, tidak tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kelihatannya, masih ada orang-orang yang belum tahu." Gumam Tamae-sensei

"... nu, maaf." Jawab Tohka

Tama-chan berkata "tidak-tidak" sekali lagi, lalu mengangkat jari.

" _Spacequake_ adalah istilah umum untuk sejenis bencana skala besar. Yah, gampangnya, suatu hari di suatu tempat di Bumi, *bum*, terjadi sebuah ledakan. Meskipun ada banyak teori mengenainya seperti Hukum Kompresibilitas Gas atau Teori Plasma, namun penyebab pastinya masih belum dapat diklarifikasi." Jelas Tamae-sensei

"—Apa? Ledakan?" gumam Tohka

Melalui penjelasan Tama-chan, Tohka mengangkat alis.

"Iya. Yang terbesar sejauh ini terjadi sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu. Bencana Langit Eurasia. Terdapat sekitar 150 juta korban, bencana terbesar semenjak permulaan sejarah." Ujar Tamae-sensei

"A, apa-apaan itu, bahaya sekali!" pekik Tohka

"Iya. Karena itulah semuanya berevakuasi ke _shelter_ — Yah, biarpun belum pernah ada _spacequake_ sebesar itu semenjak kejadian itu— di daerah sekitar sini, dari beberapa tahun lalu secara berkala mengalami ledakan-ledakan skala-kecil." Jelas Tamae-sensei

Mendengar ceramah Tama-chan, alis Tohka mengernyit.

"La-lalu mengapa Naruto tidak ada di sini pada masa-masa berbahaya ini, kemana dia pergi?" tanya Tohka

"Eh...? Eh, errrr... mengenai itu..." gumam Tamae-sensei

Tamae, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan canggung, melihat ke arah murid-murid lainnya yang sedang duduk di sekitarnya.

"…"

Sambil terdiam, Tohka mulai menggenggam ujung rok di tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"…Naruto." Gumam Tohka

 _Deg-Deg_

Di daerah sekitar dadanya, ia mendengar suara tersebut. entah karena alasan apa... ia punya firasat buruk. kemudian, setelah debaran jantungnya mencapai klimaks.

"... uh." Gumam Tohka

Tohka segera mengangkat wajah.

"Errr... Ti-tidak apa-apa. Meskipun saya tidak bisa melihatnya di sekitar sini... Saya kira dia melupakan sesuatu dan pergi untuk mengambilnya. Dia seharusnya sudah kembali ke sini, di suatu tempat dalam _shelter_ ini." Ujar Tamae-sensei

Dan Tamae, yang sedang mengamati isi _shelter_ mengembalikan pandangannya pada Tohka.

"Eh...? Ya-Yatogami-san?" pekik Tamae-sensei

Ia melihat ke tempat di mana Tohka berdiri sebelumnya namun, sosoknya telah menghilang.

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto**

"Fuu… Di sini kan?" gumam Naruto

Naruto yang sudah dikirim ke permukaan tanah menggunakan _transporter_ di bagian bawah Fraxinus mengikuti suara di _intercom_ kecil yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

「Ya. _Spirit_ itu sudah ada di dalam gedung. Jangan membuat kesalahan pada kontak pertama.」ujar Kotori

"... dimengerti." Gumam Naruto

Naruto berkata selagi keringat membasahi pipinya, dan melepaskan tangan dari _intercom_.

Kemudian, untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Sekarang ini, Naruto sedang berada di dalam menara _department store_ besar tepat di luar distrik perbelanjaan.

Kellihatannya, Hermit adalah seorang _Spirit_ dengan tingkat kemunculan yang cukup tinggi— Dengan menggunakan statistik pola gerakan, didukung dengan hasil analisa Reine, mereka dapat memperkirakan rute yang paling mungkin diambil _Spirit_ tersebut.

Dan tentu saja, dengan adanya gerakan AST ada kemungkinan rutenya akan berubah. Seandainya itu terjadi mereka akan menjemput Naruto, kemudian berangkat menuju lokasi perkiraan selanjutnya— Namun saat ini, _department store_ ini adalah tempat yang ideal.

Perlengkapan utama AST— _CR-Unit_ , tidak cocok untuk pertarungan dalam ruang.

Dan tentu saja, ada juga kemungkinan kalau mereka akan menghancurkan bangunan ini untuk memancing sang _Spirit_ keluar seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Tohka dulu. Namun untuk saat ini, mereka pasti sedang menunggu sang _Spirit_ untuk keluar dari bangunan dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan AST, ini merupakan kesempatan yang berharga bagi Naruto untuk menyelinap ke dalam medan pertempuran dan bercakap-cakap dengan sang _Spirit_ , biarpun cuma beberapa menit.

"…"

Pada pertengahan April, memakai _intercom_ ini sambil mengikuti instruksi Ratatoskr, ia mengingat saat ia melakukan perbincangan dengan Tohka dulu.

Dan tidak terbayang, padahal belum genap satu bulan semenjak waktu itu. Ia tidak mengira akan sekali lagi kembali ke medan pertempuran, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Karena alasan tertentu yang tidak dimengertinya, Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sulit dipercaya. Kekuatan yang mampu menyegel kekuatan Spirit, walau dirinya juga mempunyai kekuatan yang besar dalam tubuhnya dan dia tahu akan hal itu.

Jika ia menggunakan kekuatan itu, ia dapat menghentikan _Spacequake_. Bisa dikatakan kekuatan itu juga dapat menghentikan serangan-serangan terhadap para _Spirit_.

—Dan tambah lagi, itu merupakan hal yang Naruto inginkan serta harapkan.

"... yah, biarpun aku berpikir begitu." Gumam Naruto

Naruto mengeluh pelan. …karena, ia harus menggoda para _Spirit_ dan mencium mereka, tingkat kesulitannya sedikit terlalu tinggi bagi Naruto.

「—Naruto. Sinyal Hermit sudah memasuki area.」 ucap Kotori

"—!"

Dari suara mengejutkan yang datang dari Kotori, tubuh Naruto gugup dibuatnya.

Dan, saat itulah.

[—Kamu, kamu datang untuk mem- _bully_ Yoshinon juga yaa...?] ujar Yoshinon

"…Uh!?" gumam Naruto

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berkumandang dari atas kepala, Naruto segera mendongak. di atas sana, Hermit sedang melayang dengan posisi terbalik seolah melawan hukum gravitasi.

[Jangaaan. Yoshinon adalah gadis baik hati yang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang naka— Eh, nng?] ucap Yoshinon

Tiba-tiba, tubuh terbalik sang gadis berputar di udara— membetulkan posisi tubuhnya, sebelum mendarat di lantai dan berdiri.

Kemudian, *pakapaka* dia menggerakan mulut si boneka.

[ooOYaa? Kirain siapa, kamu si _Onii-san_ mesum itu bukan?] tanya Yoshinon.

Setelah memandang Naruto dengan muka serius, si boneka dengan cekatan *pon*, menepuk tangan.

… yang benar saja, bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan sampai sejauh itu dengan satu tangan saja?

Namun sekarang bukan situasi dan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Dengan segera, dari telinga kanannya datang suara Kotori, 「Tunggu sebentar」

Setelah kata-kata Hermit.

①" **Aah, lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?" Memberikan sambutan normal secara blak-blakan.**

②" **Mesum? Apa maksudmu mesum, huh!" Memberikan balasan** _ **tsukkomi**_ **[5]** **dengan santai.**

③" **Heh…, entahlah. Karena saya, adalah seorang pengembara yang numpang lewat saja." Berlagak gagah dan jantan.**

Melihat tiga pilihan yang ditampilkan di monitor utama _bridge_ Fraxinus, Kotori menjilat bibir.

Ngomong-ngomong— di monitor _bridge_ , berbagai macam parameter sedang ditampilkan, termasuk proyeksi ukuran dada Hermit, macam-macam status serta jendela teks.

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, ini adalah layar _dating simulation game_ — singkatnya, Galge.

"Seluruh personil, segera buat pilihan kalian!"

Bersamaan dengan komando Kotori, para _crew_ dari _bridge_ bagian bawah menekan tombol-tombol dengan tangan mereka.

Semuanya— ①,②,③ , menerima jumlah _vote_ yang kurang lebih sama.

"Eeh? Pasti nomor ②! Tokoh utama galge ini seorang tsukkomi-type! Pasti pilihan itu!"

Salah satu anggota _crew_ bersikeras. Namun, setelah itu sebuah suara datang dari arah lain.

"—Tapi, pilihan itu berbahaya bukan? Sebab kita belum tahu pasti karakter lawan. Saya pikir ① lebih cocok di sini."

"Tidak tidak, dari data yang telah kita kumpulkan sampai sekarang, kita tahu kalau Hermit jarang mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang manusia! Kita perlu melancarkan perlawanan lewat pilihan nomor ③!"

"… hmmm."

Setelah menyimak pendapat dari ketiga arah, Kotori menyentuh dagunya seraya menggerutu.

Lalu, menghadap _mike_ dia membuka mulut.

"—Naruto, ambil nomor ③." Titah kotori

"... eh? Apa-apaan itu..." gumam Naruto

Naruto bergumam, bokongnya menghantam lantai. perintah Kotori yang sampai di telinganya— benar-benar gila.

[Uun? Kenapa?] tanya Kotori lewat intercom.

Dengan cekatan boneka itu memiringkan kepala. ini bukan saatnya untuk membantah.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri di tempat, mencari sebuah kursi di tempat pajangan terdekat, ia menaruh satu kaki di atasnya.

"Heh…, entahlah. Karena saya, adalah seorang pengembara yang numpang lewat saja..."

*wuuush*

Setelah dengan berlagak angkuh berkata demikian, ia mulai memberantakkan rambutnya. Layaknya seperti yang dilakukan oleh sahabat anehnya yaitu Tonomachi Hiroto.

… sejujurnya, tadi itu memalukan.

[…]

Boneka yang dikendalikan Hermit, *pak* dengan mulut menganga lebar, hanya terdiam.

Dengan demikian, beberapa detik berlalu.

"... o-oi, Kotori. Kita harus berbuat apa dengan suasana begini...?" gumam naruto

Dan, setelah Naruto berbisik tidak senang pada Kotori.

[Fu... …, Ha-ahahahahahaha!] ucap Yoshinon.

Si boneka, *karakara* menggeleng kepala sambil tertawa.

[Aaapaa, Onii-san ternyata jenaka juga rupanya? Ah-ha-ha, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang melakukan itu.] ucap Yoshinon.

"Ha, Haha... syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Ujar Naruto

Naruto mengikuti si boneka tertawa datar. Zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang menggunakan kata [jenaka], pikirnya, namun ia menahan diri dan tidak mengatakannya.

「Apa kubilang?」 ucap Kotori

"... iya iya, maaf." Gumam Naruto

Kotori dengan bangga menjawab dengan suara kecil, dan Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya pada Hermit

Seolah menyamai gerakannya, pandangan si boneka bertemu dengan Naruto.

[Yaah—, tapi sayang sekali Onii-san yang mesum, kita bertemu lagi di tempat yang aneh begini—. Ah-ha-ha, Yoshinon menyambut orang-orang seperti Onii-san— Sepertinya, semua orang tidak menyukai Yoshinon— Jika Yoshinon meninggalkan tempat ini, mereka mungkin akan mulai menyerang lagi—] ucap Yoshinon.

Setelah berkata demikian, sekali lagi dia mulai tertawa.

「Tidak disangka, _Spirit_ yang ceria sekali.」 gumam Kotori

Dari telinga kanannya, Naruto mendengar kata-kata yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan. Ternyata, Kotori juga berpikir sama.

Dan, dibalik kata-kata Hermit, terdapat satu kata yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sedikit membuka mulut.

"Hey... Yoshinon itu siapa?" tanya Naruto

Ketika Naruto bertanya, boneka itu membuat ekspresi terkejut, kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

[Aah, _my mistake_! Tidak disangka, Yoshinon sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri! Nama Yoshinon adalah Yo●shi●non. Lucu kan? Lucu kan?] ucap Yoshinon.

"Aah, ya… nama yang bagus." Ujar Naruto

Tertekan oleh si boneka yang bersemangat, ia mengangguk.

Ketika itu, dari telinga kanannya ia mendengar suara Kotori yang bertanya-tanya.

「—Yoshinon, huh? Hmmm, _Spirit_ ini berbeda dari Tohka— dia punya informasi mengenai namanya sendiri.」 gumam Kotori lewat intercom.

"Ah..." gumam Naruto

Setelah dia bilang begitu, sepertinya benar— Tohka, dia tadinya tidak punya nama sendiri.

[Tohka], adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba disela, si boneka mendekati wajahnya.

[Hm jadi? Siapa nama Onii-san?] tanya Yoshinon.

"Ah... Aa—Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

[Naruto huh? —Nama yang kereeen. Tapi, masih kalah dengan Yoshinon~] ujar Yoshinon.

"Oh, ya... terima kasih. Err... Yoshinon?" ujar Naruto

[Haihai— ada apa ini? —Karena inilah Yoshinon terkesan, Naruto-kun memanggil nama orang yang baru saja dikenal, memiliki jiwa petualang, juga melakukan percakapan yang cerdas—] ucap Yoshinon.

Setelah membalas dengan senyum datar kepada si boneka yang membuat gerakan-gerakan berlebihan dengan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, Naruto lanjut berkata.

"Bukan, ini bukan hal yang benar-benar penting, tapi, errr... Yoshinon yang kubicarakan ini— bukan boneka itu tapi namamu kan?" tanya Naruto

Dengan kalimat itu ia mengarahkan pandangannya melewati si boneka, di baliknya— sang gadis bermata biru.

[…]

Dengan demikian, boneka yang sampai barusan terus mengoceh dengan riang, tiba-tiba terdiam.

Mengikuti kejadian itu, dari _intercom_ di telinga kanannya, *piii! piii!* bunyi peringatan berkumandang.

「—Uh, Naruto, nilai _mood_ -nya tiba-tiba jatuh. Apa sebenarnya yang baru saja kau ucapkan?」 pekik Kotori

"Eh...? Tidak, aku cuma, bertanya kenapa dia tidak bicara melainkan menggunakan suara perut..." gumam Naruto

Ketika Naruto dengan blak-blakan menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut, boneka itu bergoyang mendekati wajahnya.

[—Yoshinon tidak mengerti yang Naruto-kun katakan… Apa itu suara perut?] tanya Yoshinon.

Nada bicaranya tetap tenang. Ngomong-ngomong, mimik muka boneka itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Akan tetapi, ia merasakan _pressure_ yang luar biasa kuat, Naruto menarik langkah mundur.

"Ti-tidak… Mengenai itu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada gugup

「Naruto. Nanti saja kau pikirkan alasannya. Kau perlu memperbaiki _mood Spirit_ itu sekarang juga.」

Sebuah arahan dilontarkan oleh Kotori. Naruto menggerakan bibirnya sambil menghindari kontak mata.

"I—Iya kau benar! Yoshinon adalah Yoshinon. Iyaa…Haha…ha." Ucap Naruto dengan nada canggung.

Setelah itu.

[Uun, kau ini—, Naruto kun orang yang jahil ya—] ucap Yoshinon.

Suasana menakutkan sebelumnya lenyap bagaikan kebohongan belaka, suara si boneka berkumandang dengan laras tinggi.

"... a-apa-apaan tadi barusan?" gumam Naruto

「Gak tahu… yah, tidak peduli seramah apapun dirinya, lawanmu adalah seorang _Spirit_. Melengahkan pertahanan adalah ide yang buruk.」ucap Kotori

Setelah Naruto memberi anggukan kecil, ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada [Yoshinon].

"Errr—" gumam Naruto

Meskipun begitu ia tidak langsung berbicara.

Melihat Naruto yang ragu-ragu mengatakan sesuatu, Kotori membentak dengan suara kesal.

「Jangan diam saja. Atur biar _Spirit_ itu tidak bisa melarikan diri.」perintah Kotori

"... ca-caranya...?" tanya Naruto

「Hal semacam itu, bukannya sudah jelas apa yang perlu kau lakukan? Kau sedang berada di dalam gedung _department store_ , kau tahu? Selagi kita masih punya waktu, mari kita nge- _date_. Kau mengerti? Dengar, bukan "Kau mau nge- _date_ denganku?" melainkan "Mari kita nge- _date_ ", itu tujuan kita! Jangan berikan pilihan pada lawanmu!」 jelas Kotori lewat intercom

"I-Iya…" ujar Naruto

Sambil merasa gugup, Naruto kembali menghadap [Yoshinon].

"Nah, selagi kita masih punya waktu, mari kita nge- _date_ " ajak Naruto

Dan tanpa kata pengantar apapun, ia mengulangi kalimat itu sesuai dengan ia dengar.

「… main ngomong begitu saja. Tak bisakah kau memainkannya sedikit lebih halus?」

Kotori berkata dengan kecewa.

[Yoshinon] tidak terlihat bereaksi. Tidak, ketegangan suasana sepertinya malah bertambah, membuatnya sulit untuk mengatakan apapun.

*plak plak* Si boneka menepuk tangan-tangan kecilnya.

[Ho-Ho~! Bagus sekali—. Kesampingkan penampilan, Naruto-kun berani juga mengajak seperti itu. Ufuun, tentu saja, O-K. Akhirnya, Yoshinon bertemu dengan manusia yang dapat diajak bicara baik-baik. Jadi, kurang-lebih Yoshinon-lah yang mengharapkan ini~] ucap Yoshinon.

Seraya berkata, *karakara* dia tertawa.

"Be-begitu ya..." gumam Naruto dengan senyum kecut dan menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

「… yah, paling tidak semuanya berakhir dengan _alright_.」

Mendengar suara bercampur keluhan Kotori, Naruto bersama-sama dengan [Yoshinon] mulai berjalan mengelilingi _department store_.

* * *

 **Disisi Origami dan AST**

"…"

Origami, dengan tubuhnya dilingkupi _wiring suit_ dan diperlengkapi dengan amunisi untuk senjata jarak jauh, sedang berjaga-jaga di langit sekitar _department store_.

Di sekelilingnya ada beberapa anggota AST lainnya dengan perlengkapan yang sama melayang ke sana-sini, semuanya berjaga-jaga.

AST— Anti-Spirit Team, sebagai satuan khusus Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang, mereka merupakan sebuah tim dengan karakteristik yang menakjubkan serta teramat spesial.

Dipersiapkan dengan mesin yang dapat mengubah angan-angan menjadi kenyataan— _Realizer_. Mereka adalah tim yang dibentuk untuk mengatasi malapetaka yang dapat menghancurkan dunia— para _Spirit_.

Akan tetapi, hanya segelintir manusia yang dapat menggunakan _Combat Realizer Unit_ pada pertarungan sebenarnya— batasan inilah yang menghasilkan perekrutan anggota-anggota yang lain dari biasanya seperti Origami.

Tinggal di rumah di luar garnisun, tambah lagi ia diperbolehkan menghadiri sekolah, dan hanya diutus dalam keadaan darurat.

Walaupun ia menerima perlakuan khusus ini, ia adalah anggota Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang dengan frekuensi perutusan yang sangat tinggi.

"…"

Tetesan air terus menerus menghujani permukaan _Territory_ -nya yang terbentang.

 _Spirit_ itu— sudah hampir satu jam semenjak Hermit memasuki gedung.

Namun, Hermit masih bersembunyi di dalam; bahkan sekarang dia belum muncul.

「—Gigih sekali dia kelihatannya.」

Dan melalui alat pemancarnya, ia mendengar suara kapten timnya, Kusakabe Ryouko.

「Ini jarang bahkan untuk Hermit sekalipun. Diam di satu tempat seperti ini. Biasanya kita akan menemukan dia *hop hop* melompat ke sana-sini sekarang ini.」gumam Ryouko.

Benar. Pola pergerakan Hermit kebanyakan hanyalah melarikan diri.

Tiap kali Origami dan lainnya melancarkan serangan, dia hanya berlari ke sana ke sini, tanpa melawan balik sama sekali.

Namun, jika sampai ketahuan olehnya kalau menghabiskan waktu di dalam gedung dapat membuatnya Lostmenghilang— menurut Origami itu bukanlah hal yang lucu.

"Izin untuk menembak?" tanya Origami

Origami bertanya dengan suara lembut, dan Ryouko menjawab dengan sedikit tanda keluhan dalam suaranya.

「—Aku sudah mencoba meminta izin untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi mereka bilang tetap siap siaga.」ujar Ryouko

"Kalaupun struktur bangunannya runtuh, masih bisa dibetulkan." Ujar Origami

「... yah, kalau kau berpikir secara logis, kelihatannya seperti itulah. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Harus ada yang membayar satuan perbaikan, mereka tidak kerja dengan cuma-cuma— Kalau situasi ini seperti Princess _class_ pada waktu itu, mungkin tidak apa-apa— Tapi kali ini target kita hanyalah Hermit _class_ yang lemah, kau tahu?」jelas Ryouko lewat intercom.

"…"

Princess.

Mendengar _code-name_ itu, alis Origami sedikit berkedut.

Tidak tahu apa pastinya yang sudah terjadi padanya, namun _Spirit_ yang memegang _code-name_ itu, sekarang ini, adalah sang gadis manusia— Yatogami Tohka, yang menghadiri SMA yang sama dengan Origami.

Tentu saja, setelah memastikan keberadaan Tohka, Origami telah memberitahu Ryouko tentang hal ini.

Akan tetapi entah kenapa mereka tidak dapat mendeteksi sinyal _Spirit_ dari dalam dirinya, maka dari itu, izin untuk menyerang tidak diberikan.

Setelah meminta hal yang mustahil tersebut serta menyelidiki silsilah keluarganya, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan kejanggalan.

Paling tidak, saat ini —meski Origami sangat tidak puas dengan hal ini— dia adalah seorang warga negara Jepang, keberadaan yang adalah kewajiban Origami untuk melindunginya.

Dan—

"…?"

Origami tiba-tiba menyipitkan mata.

Barusan, dari ujung pandangannya, ia merasa seperti melihat kilauan rambut berwarna gelap.

Betul. Seolah ia baru melihat Tohka di sana.

Memandang ke bawah— pada area yang sudah tidak dapat ditinggali, ia menghadap jalan raya dibawah terpaan hujan deras.

"…"

Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Tohka.

Origami menggeleng sambil terdiam. Ia mulai terlihat tidak tenang.

Kalau ia sampai membiarkan sang _Spirit_ lolos seperti ini, akan memalukan. Origami mengambil nafas ringan, kembali memfokuskan diri dan melanjutkan patrolinya.

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto dan Yoshino**

—Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak ia bertemu [Yoshinon].

Naruto dan [Yoshinon] sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penuh semangat, sambil mengitari bagian dalam _department store_.

Seperti biasanya, kadang-kadang Kotori membisikkan instruksi-instruksi ke telinganya— anehnya [Yoshinon] lemah terhadap lelucon; tidak peduli seberapa garing lelucon itu *karakara* dia tetap akan tertawa.

Kenyataannya, orang-orang di _bridge_ Fraxinus sedang memonitori kondisi mentalnya, dan laporan-laporan yang ada menunjukkan nilai yang bagus.

Hal ini menyebabkan siapapun akan berpikir bahwa perubahan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba tadi hanya semacam kesalahan; saat ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

「—Hmmm, ini berjalan di luar dugaanku.」gumam Kotori

Kotori mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

「Mungkin dia punya karakteristik yang memikat orang-orang. Impresinya yang mendukung juga bagus. Kalau aku bilang cium dia sekarang, dia tidak akan menolak kan?」ucap Kotori

"… oi oi." Pekik Naruto

Ia tidak yakin bila kata-katanya tersebut merupakan candaan atau serius, ia menggaruk pipi.

Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto juga terkejut.

Biarpun sekarang ia bisa berbicara dengan Tohka secara biasa, pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dia punya masalah serius perihal ketidakpercayaannya terhadap manusia— tiap kali dia salah pengertian, Naruto akan menghadapi situasi hidup atau mati.

… tapi.

[Ternyata bisa ngobrol itu meeenyeeenaaangkaaan ya. Sepertinya orang-orang itu kampungan sekali—] ucap Yoshinon.

"Ha… hahai." Ujar Naruto

Boneka itu *pakapaka* membuka mulut dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan ia menjawab dengan nada terbatuk-batuk.

… bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Ia masih merasa kesulitan.

Harapan yang ingin diwujudkannya— percakapan itu berjalan dengan hidup dan lancar, dan nilai _affection point_ -nya semakin meninggi, maka seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah… begitulah semestinya, namun...

"…"

Naruto terdiam, melirik sang gadis yang memainkan boneka itu.

Ketika bertemu dengannya kemarin, begitu juga dengan hari ini. Satu-satunya yang berbicara hanya boneka itu dengan suara perutnya; mulut orangnya sendiri tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Bagaikan... betul, bagaikan seorang dalang yang memainkan tali-tali si boneka di panggung teater.

[—Ooo?] gumam Yoshinon.

"…Uh!"

Dan, Naruto dikejutkan ketika si boneka tiba-tiba membalikkan wajah ke arahnya.

[Menakjubkan! Apa itu—!?] ujar Yoshinon.

Boneka itu dengan semangat bertepuk tangan dan berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya— Yah, tentu saja yang berlari adalah orangnya sendiri.

Hal yang menarik perhatian [Yoshinon], adalah benda yang disusun di pojokan toko mainan, sebuah wahana _Jungle Gym_ [7] yang dibuat untuk anak-anak.

Pada kastil yang terbuat dari plastik kokoh penuh warna itu, dia dengan lincah memanjat menggunakan kaki-tangannya.

Dan setelah dia mencapai puncaknya.

[Wahaha! Bagaimana, Naruto-kun~? Keren kan? Yoshinon keren kan~?] ucap Yoshinon.

Suara itu dilontarkan padanya.

"H-hey, bahaya kalau kau berdiri di sana." Pekik Naruto

 _Jungle Gym_ itu didesain untuk digunakan di dalam bangunan. Biarpun ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri apabila terjatuh dari atas.

Tidak, biarpun Naruto tahu dia bisa terbang ke langit, entah kenapa dalam benak Naruto, ia mengingat bayangan dari kejadian kemarin [*sraaaaaaaaat!*]

Dengan panik, ia bergegas menuju ke dasar _Jungle Gym_ itu.

Namun [Yoshinon] menggoyangkan tangan bonekanya dengan tidak puas.

[hnnn, padahal [Yoshinon] bertanya keren atau tidak— eh, wa, wawawaaa…!?] pekik Yoshinon.

"Ap—!" pekik Naruto

Sepertinya keseimbangannya terganggu ketika dia melakukannya, di puncak _Jungle Gym_ [Yoshinon] mengayun-ayunkan tangannya seolah sedang menari, lalu terjatuh tepat di atas Naruto.

Dan seperti itulah, sambil membantali jatuhnya [Yoshinon], mereka ambruk ke lantai.

"Uh... iheee…" gumam Naruto

Dengan muka mendongak ke atas, ia mengeluarkan suara itu. Entah kenapa, gigi depannya terasa sakit.

Dan— ia punya firasat buruk.

Entah bagaimanapun, sang gadis berambut biru, dengan wajah penuh fitur menawan, ada di sana— tepat di depannya.

—Dan di daerah sekitar bibirnya, terasakan sebuah sensasi yang sangat lembut.

"—Umh!?"

Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengerti situasi di mana ia berada sekarang ini.

「... wow, kerja yang bagus, Naruto」

Meskipun Kotori berpikir seperti itu, perkembangan seperti ini tidak diduganya. Dia bersuara terkejut.

Tentu saja. Karena sekarang ini Naruto— dengan gadis yang terjatuh dari atas, ia baru saja berhasil berciuman dengan sempurna.

[…]

—Sambil terdiam, [Yoshinon] bangkit berdiri. Dan saat itulah, bibir mereka akhirnya terpisah.

Tanpa diduga… mereka telah berciuman.

Tapi dengan begini, kekuatan [Yoshinon] pasti sudah tersegel.

Namun… ia bertanya-tanya, dibandingkan dengan bulan lalu, saat ia berciuman dengan Tohka— kali ini tidak ada sensasi hangat yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya atau, bagaimana kau menggambarkannya?—

—dan, sekali lagi dari sisi lain _intercom_ , suara peringatan yang kencang bergaung.

"Ap...?" gumam Naruto

Ia menyahut sembari mengangkat alis— mestinya kekuatannya sudah tersegel, bukan?

Tapi suara barusan, ketika suasana hati _Spirit_ sedang tumbang, suara semacam itu akan berbunyi saat bahaya sedang mendatangi Naruto.

Artinya, sekarang ini [Yoshinon]—

[Aw aw— … maaf, maaf, Naruto-kun. Yoshinon ceroboh—] ucap Yoshinon.

Tapi ketika [Yoshinon], *pakapaka* menggerakan bonekanya, dengan tenang dia berbicara.

"Eh...?" pekik Naruto

Ternganga, ia membuka mata lebar-lebar pada [Yoshinon], yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda amarah.

Kalau begitu, maka suara peringatan yang sampai ke telinganya barusan itu apa?

「—Naruto, kondisi gawat darurat… dan kemungkinan besar, situasi terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.」

Kemudian Kotori berkata dengan suara panik, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Huh...? Apa yang...?" gumam Naruto

Dari belakang, *taptap*, suara kaki melangkah dengan mantap di lantai, bahu Naruto gemetar.

Dengan takut-takut, ia membalikkan kepala untuk melihat kebelakang.

Di sana— wajah yang tak terduga.

"To-To-Tohka…?" pekik Naruto

Ia terbelalak sembari memanggil nama gadis yang berdiri di sana.

Betul, yang berdiri di sana saat ini adalah Tohka, yang seharusnya sudah berevakuasi ke _shelter_ bawah tanah Raizen High School.

Tambah lagi, mungkin dikarenakan hujan, badannya basah kuyub. Sepertinya tadi dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, sekarang dia bernafas dengan susah payah.

"—Naruto." Gumam Tohka dengan nada sulit diartikan, dan terlihat aura yang begitu menyeramkan disekitar Tohka.

Mengaburkan proses berpikir Naruto, tubuh Tohka sempoyongan, dan sembari terhuyung dia bersuara.

Ia heran kenapa— padahal Tohka cuma memanggil namanya, itu membuatnya menggigil.

"… barusan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tohka

"… eh? A-apa maksudmu…?" ujar Naruto dengan nada gugup

Mendengar pertanyaan itu ia menyentuh bibirnya tanpa pikir— kemudian menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggung setelah tersadar.

Akan tetapi Tohka, tak puas dengan respon itu, memasang ekspresi layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersungut-sungut, dia lontarkan suara gemetarnya dari kedalaman tenggorokannya.

"—Kau, padahal sudah membuatku begitu khawatir…" pekik Tohka

"Eh…?" gumam Naruto

"Kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan seorang gadiiiiiiisss hah!?" pekik Tohka

 _*DON_ _NNNNNNNNNNNN_ _*—!_

Tohka berteriak, dan di saat kakinya menghantam tanah, di daerah di sekitar ia berdiri *BRAK!* hancur membentuk sebuah kawah kecil; retakan menyebar keluar dari pusat getaran.

"No, nonononononono…!" pekik Naruto

Melihat situasi sekarang ini, Naruto terbelalak dan menggigil ketakutan.

Seorang gadis SMA biasa, tidak mungkin dapat merusak lantai hanya dengan menghentakkan kaki.

Dan tentu saja meskipun Tohka bukanlah seorang gadis SMA biasa… semestinya kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya sedang tersegel— Dengan logika itu, dalam situasi ini kekuatan yang diperlihatkannya barusan seharusnya hanyalah kekuatan fisiknya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini, Kotori…?" tanya Naruto

Setelah ia bertanya, Kotori menjawab sambil mengeluh lewat _intercom_.

「Maka dari itu… inilah yang sudah kami coba beritahukan kepadamu. Terdapat sebuah koneksi yang melintas antara Naruto dan Tohka, dan jika kondisi mental Tohka menjadi tidak stabil, kami takutkan sebagian kekuatannya akan kembali padanya.」 ujar Kotori

"H-huh? Apa maksudmu dengan itu, kau bilang kondisi mental Tohka sekarang tidak stabil?" tanya Naruto

「Ya. Maka dari itu, sebelum situasi memburuk, kau perlu mengatasi _mood_ Tohka bagaimanapun caranya.」jawab Kotori

"Bi-biarpun kau bilang begitu apa yang harus kulakukan—" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

Selagi ia mengatakan itu, Tohka sudah mencapai dasar _Jungle Gym_ di mana Naruto dan [Yoshinon] lengket satu sama lain.

Kemudian dia memindahkan pandangan menusuknya secara bergantian di antara mereka berdua, "mumumu..." dia bersungut dengan bibir tetap terkatup.

kiii*! Dia memandang Naruto, setelah itu memberikan sorotan tajam pada [Yoshinon], dia mengacungkan jari padanya.

"... Naruto. Hal penting yang harus dilakukan yang kau bilang tadi, adalah untuk menemui anak ini di sini? Tanya Tohka dengan nada tinggi

"Ah, bukan, itu…" ujar Naruto mencoba menjelaskan situasi

Yah tapi, meskipun kata-kata itu tidak salah, haruskah Naruto menjawab dengan "iya", Naruto ragu-ragu apakah harus memberitahu Tohka tujuannya yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

Dan, saat itu.

[… iyaah, hiyaah…begitu rupanya…] ucap Yoshinon.

[Yoshinon] yang dari tadi memberi pandangan kosong pada Tohka sejak kemunculannya, membuka suara berlaras tingginya.

Bagaimana bisa, di muka si boneka kelinci, muncul sebuah senyuman iseng seperti itu.

[Onee-san? Err—] ucap Yoshinon

"… aku Tohka!" sahut Tohka

Ketika si boneka berkata, Tohka membalas dengan nada yang menakutkan.

[Kalau begitu Tohka-chan~ Yoshinon bersimpati padamu tapi, kelihatannya Naruto-kun sudah tidak tertarik denganmu.]

"Ap—?" gumam kaget Naruto dan Tohka

"—!?"

Tohka dan Naruto terkesima secara bersamaan, menghadap si boneka.

[Iiyah begini, bagaimana ya bilangnya? Mendengar percakapan kalian, sepertinya dia sudah ingkar janji pada Tohka dan datang untuk menemui Yoshinon? Bukankah itu inti dari cerita ini?] jelas Yoshinon

"… uh." Gumam Tohka

Bahu Tohka tersentak, sembari dia memasang wajah yang kelihatannya dapat menangis kapanpun juga.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau bica—mguhhhh!?"

Ketika Naruto mengangkat suara terhadap pernyataan si boneka— *plek*, Tohka menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar, Naruto?" perintah Tohka

Sambil melampiaskan tekanan yang membuatnya tidak mampu menyetujui ataupun menolak, menggunakan kekuatan yang sedemikian besar *grikgrik* dia mencatok pegangannya pada tulang pipi Naruto.

"…! …!"

Boneka itu terlihat menikmatinya dan dengan nada bicara [Yah mau bagaimana lagi], lanjut berbicara.

[Iiyaah—, nee, maaf, tapi mungkin ini salah Yoshinon~karena penampilannya terlalu menawan~] ucap Yoshinon

"Gu-Gugu…" geram Tohka

[Yoshinon tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan Tohka-chan, kamu tahu? Tapii~ Naruto-kun tidak bisa disalahkan untuk meninggalkan Tohka-chan dan mengejar-ngejar Yoshinon~] ucap Yoshinon

"U-Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" pekik Tohka

Untuk beberapa lama, selagi Tohka masih menggenggam muka Naruto dan menahan-nahan bahunya yang gemetar, setelah mencapai batasnya dia berteriak.

Akhirnya, dia menarik tangan dari muka Naruto.

"Be-berisik! Diam diam diam! Tidak mungkin! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin!" pekik Tohka

[Eehh—, biarpun kamu bilang tidak mungkin. Ayoayo, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun mengatakannya dengan jelas, bahwa Tohka-chan sudah menjadi anak yang tidak diinginkan.] ucap Yoshinon.

"—!"

Dengan segera, Tohka tiba-tiba menggenggam kerah boneka itu.

Dan tentu saja karena boneka itu berukuran kecil, dengan mudahnya dia terlepas dari tangan sang gadis, kemudian boneka itu diangkatnya ke udara.

"—!?"

Pada sang gadis dari mana bonekanya telah dirampas, matanya mulai berputar-putar.

Pada saat berikutnya bola matanya mengedip, mukanya putih memucat, bersama dengan keringat muncul di wajahnya. Tambah lagi kelihatan sekali bahwa tarikan nafasnya menjadi lebih berat, dan jari-jarinya *trik trik* mulai kejang.

"Yo-Yoshinon…?" gumam gadis itu.

Naruto, selagi ia mengusap pipinya yang masih kesakitan, memandang khawatir pada [Yoshinon] yang menunjukkan perubahan yang cepat tersebut.

Namun, kelihatannya Tohka tidak menyadari kondisi [Yoshinon]. Perhatiannya tertuju pada boneka yang digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, bagaikan mata pisau dia memandang tajam, dan mendekatkan muka pada boneka itu.

"Aku… Aku bukan anak yang tidak diinginkan! … Naruto bilang… Naruto bilang aku… Dia bilang aku boleh hidup di sini! Kalau kau menghinaku lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Hey! Cepat bilang sesuatu!?" pekik Tohka

Mungkin mengira kalau boneka itulah yang bersuara, dia menggenggam leher boneka itu dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"…! …!"

Melihat situasi tersebut, [Yoshinon] mulai melepas jeritan samar-samar.

Seakan kelakuannya yang tenang sampai barusan hanya bohong belaka, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar seperti seekor anjing chihuahua.

Kemudian [Yoshinon], memasang kembali _hood_ jaket untuk menutupi matanya seolah mencoba agar dirinya tidak terlihat, dengan gugup menarik pelan kemeja Tohka.

"Nu. A-apa? Jangan mengangguku. Sekarang ini aku sedang berbicara pada orang di sini." Ucap Tohka

"—tolong…, kemba, li...kan…" ucap gadis itu dengan nada lirih dan lemah

Mencoba merebut kembali boneka yang Tohka angkat tinggi dengan kedua tangannya, *hop hop* [Yoshinon] melompat-lompat.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini mungkin pertama kalinya semenjak kemarin ia mendengar suara aslinya.

「—Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kondisi mental Yoshinon semakin memburuk. Cepat hentikan dia!」pekik Kotori

Dari telinga kanannya, suara Kotori berkumandang.

Sembari menggaruk pipi, Naruto berbicara takut-takut dengan suara gemetar.

"He-hei... Tohka. Err… itu... maukah kau mengembalikan itu kepadanya?" ucap Naruto

"… uh!" gumam Tohka

Setelah itu Tohka, mendengar kata-kata Naruto, membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

"Naruto… ternyata… kau lebih memilih gadis ini daripada aku..." ujar Tohka dengan nada lirih

"Ha... huh? Bukan, bukan itu maksudku—" ucap Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya

Dan, di saat bersamaan.

 _ **Zadkie**_ _ **l**_

 _(Author note : Zadkiel adalah tenshi boneka pembeku berbentuk kelinci putih milik Yoshino sang hermit)_

Sementara ia berpikir, [Yoshinon] tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengayunkannya ke bawah.

Dalam sekejap, menerobos lantai yang hancur—sebuah boneka raksasa muncul di tempat itu.

"Ap…!?" gumam Naruto

Seluruh tubuhnya sekitar 3 meter panjangnya, singkatnya, itu adalah sebuah boneka _plushie_ sebesar boneka kain besar. Bagian terluar tubuhnya terbuat dari bahan keemasan yang halus, dengan pola-pola keputihan tergambar di sana-sini.

Juga pada bagian yang kelihatannya merupakan kepalanya, telinga-telinga kelinci dapat terlihat.

"Bo-boneka…!?" pekik Naruto

"—A... ini—!?" pekik Tohka

Naruto dan Tohka, bersahutan di waktu bersamaan.

[Yoshinon] berpegangan pada punggung boneka yang muncul tepat dibawah kakinya sendiri, dan pada dua lubang di punggungnya dia masukan kedua tangan ke dalamnya.

Momen berikutnya— mata boneka itu menyala merah, sambil menggerakkan badannya yang lamban dan bergemetar *GuooOOOOOOOOoooooo—*, dia meraung pelan.

Dan bersama dengan itu, asap putih mulai keluar dari badan boneka itu.

"Dingin…!?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menarik kaki tanpa berpikir.

Asap itu, sama halnya dengan nitrogen cair, adalah zat bertemperatur negatif.

「—Manifestasi ' _Tenshi_ ' pada _timing_ semacam ini…!? Naruto, gawat, larilah!」pekik Kotori

"Ha... huh…!? A-apa itu _Tenshi_!" pekik Naruto.

Mendadak teriakan Kotori bergema di telinga kanannya, Naruto lalu menyahut keras tanpa berpikir.

「Kau sudah pernah menyaksikannya sendiri kan! _Tenshi_ adalah Perisai absolut yang melindungi para _Spirit_ , contoh _**Sandalphon**_ dan bersama dengan _AstralDress_ menjadi tombak terkuat! Hal yang membuat mereka mendapat sebutan 'perwujudan keajaiban'.」

 _ **Sandalphon**_ Mendengar nama itu, Naruto mendelik terkejut.

Bulan lalu. Benda yang bermanifestasi ketika Tohka masih memiliki kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya, sebuah singgasana raksasa dan sebuah pedang.

Melihat adegan ini, dapat ditarik kesimpulan yang cukup sederhana.

Singkatnya— walaupun mereka telah berciuman. ia tidak berhasil menyegel kekuatan _Spirit_.

Dengan demikian, ketika pikiran itu terlintas, [Yoshinon] menarik tangannya, boneka itu— _**Zadkiel**_ dengan raungan pelan, membungkukkan badan.

Setelahnya, kaca jendela _department store_ mulai pecah, satu demi satu, membiarkan air hujan masuk dan mendarat di interior lantai pertokoan.

Tidak— lebih tepatnya, kenyataannya sedikit berbeda.

Bukan pecahnya jendela yang menyebabkan hujan masuk, lebih tepat kalau dikatakan tetesan hujan dari luar yang menerpa kaca jendela dengan kekuatan dahsyat memaksa masuk ke dalam.

"Hii…!?" gumam Naruto

Naruto membuka mata lebar-lebar dalam kekagetan, dan selagi kakinya masih gemetar, ia menatap boneka yang menjulang di hadapannya. —*Groor*, boneka itu memutar wajah menghadap Tohka.

"…! Tohka!" pekik Naruto

Naruto segera berteriak dan menarik tangan Tohka, dan sembari memeluk tubuhnya mereka jatuh ke lantai.

"Ap… Naruto!?" pekik Naruto

Suara Tohka menggema di telinganya. Namun, pada saat bersamaan dia berbicara, di tempat Tohka berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu, sejumlah besar benda-benda menyerupai peluru melintas.

Peluru-peluru itu dengan kejam menyerbu rak-rak pertokoan di sekitar mereka, sebelum berubah menjadi cairan transparan dan mengalir ke lantai.

"Hu-hujan…!?" gumam Naruto

Benar. Dari luar jendela yang pecah, tetesan hujan yang mengeras bagaikan batu-batu es, mengabaikan gravitasi dan meluncur pada Tohka.

Dan— di sana, _**Zadkiel**_ dikendarai [Yoshinon] bergerak.

"… uh."

Untuk melindungi Tohka, segera ia membalikkan punggung menghadap _**Zadkiel.**_

Akan tetapi, _**Zadkiel**_ menghentak lantai, melakukan manuver tajam yang tidak cocok dengan siluetnya yang bergerak dengan pelan, dia melewati tempat di mana Tohka berada tadi, dan begitu saja dia melompat keluar lewat jendela yang pecah.

Pada pertengahan saat melakukan manuver ini— boneka yang jatuh ke lantai dari tangan Tohka, ditelannya lewat bagian mulut _**Zadkiel.**_

"…"

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto membalikkan badan dan pandangannya dari [Yoshinon], ia sedikit membuka mulut.

"Su-sudah aman… kan?" gumam Naruto

「… ya. Sinyalnya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Kau agak gegabah juga ya, Naruto?」 jelas Kotori

Dari telinga kanannya, ia mendengar suara itu.

"Yaah… tapi kenapa tadi dia tiba-tiba—" ujar Naruto

Selagi ia masih tengah berbicara—

"Sudah cukup, cepat menjauh dariku…!" pekik Tohka

Mukanya didorong dan *grak* Naruto berguling di lantai dari tempat itu.

"Nuwaah...!?" pekik Naruto.

Tidak perlu bertanya alasannya. Barusan itu Tohka yang tadi di pelukan Naruto.

Mukanya memerah selagi dia menggertakan giginya, memasang ekspresi layaknya seorang anak manja, kemudian dengan bahu gemetar marah, bangkit berdiri.

「…. Yare-yare, sepertinya kita akan kesusahan untuk membuat acara kencan baru untukmu Naruto」gerutu Kotori lewat intercom.

"Ah" gumam Naruto dengan nada sulit diartikan, kemudian dirinya pun kembali melihat Tohka masih memasang ekspresi tak menyenangkan kepadanya.

"To-Tohka…?" sahut Naruto

"…! Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Tohka sambil mendorong bahu Naruto yang terluka itu

"Aaw…Ittei" gumam Naruto

Naruto mengerut tanpa berpikir, dan saat ia menarik tangannya, seketika itu Tohka memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Namun segera setelahnya "mumumu…" , *puih* dia memalingkan muka.

"Ke-kenapa denganmu, Tohka…?" tanya Naruto

"Diam! Jangan bicara denganku! Da-daripada aku, Gadis itu lebih penting kan…!" pekik Tohka

"H-huh…? Apa yang kau bicara—" gumam Naruto dengan nada kebingungan

Waktu Naruto bersuara terperangah, Tohka mulai menginjak-injak lantai penuh frustasi.

"U-U-U-UUuuuuu—!" pekik Tohka

"Tungg… uwaah…!?" pekik Naruto

Bersama dengan setiap injakan, muncul retakan baru di lantai, yang kemudian ambruk.

Naruto yang tidak lagi dapat menjaga keseimbangan, terguling masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Malang sekali nasibmu Naruto.

* * *

 **Disisi Origami dan AST**

「—Kepada seluruh pasukan AST. Ada gerakan dari si _Spirit_. Lanjutkan serangan sesuai pertimbangan kalian saat target terlihat」titah Ryouko lewat intercom

Dalam gendang telinganya, sekujur tubuh Origami yang terbalut _wiring suit_ , mendengar panggilan komunikasi masuk itu.

"—Dimengerti."

Seraya menjawab, Origami membetulkan postur menembaknya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam _Anti-Spirit Gatling Gun_ Auldist.

Perlengkapan terbaru, sebuah senjata jarak jauh didesain untuk menembakkan sejumlah besar peluru secara berentetan dari luar _range_ musuh.

Hujan yang mulai turun di saat Hermit muncul, yang dari tadi memantul di permukaan _territory_ pribadinya, tidak mempengaruhi persiapan mereka di luar bangunan, sembari ia tetap memandang sinyal _Spirit_ yang ditampilkan secara langsung di retinanya.

Seketika itu.

—*GON*, bersama dengan suara itu, _Spirit_ itu meledakkan dinding bangunan membuat sebuah lubang, kemudian awan debu membumbung.

Bersamaan dengan semua itu, sinyalnya menyala di layar retina.

「—Tembak!」perintah Ryouko

Dengan gema komando kapten Ryouko, Origami dan yang lainnya menarik pelatuk bersamaan.

Suara reruntuhan yang dahsyat bergaung ketika bangunan itu dilubangi dengan ratusan peluru, dan awan debu yang mengerikan menjulang ke udara.

"…"

Origami, masih menyandarkan jarinya ke pelatuk, menyipitkan mata.

Berkat _Territory_ -nya yang memberikan penglihatan _superhuman_ yang diperkuat, ia mendapati sebuah bayangan yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah-tengah awan debu itu.

Origami sambil tetap terdiam mengeluarkan perintah dari dalam pikirannya.

Seolah merespon keinginannya, misil-misil kecil yang terletak di kompartemen perlengkapan di bagian kakinya menyala, dari kaki kiri dan kanan, masing-masing terisi sepuluh peluru, _homing missiles_ [8] diluncurkan menuju Hermit.

"—!?"

Sang _Spirit_ yang tengah diincar tembakan peluru _Anti Spirit Gatling Gun_ — Hermit, dengan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepada _homing missile_ yang mendekatinya, seraya memasang muka terkejut.

"—!"

Saat Hermit menarik kedua tangannya, boneka itu dengan lincah menari ke angkasa, dan meloloskan diri dari _homing missiles_ yang mengejar.

Namun, saat itu sudah terlambat, anggota AST yang lainnya sudah membidik sosok sang _Spirit_.

Dari belakang _homing missiles_ , juga dari semua arah, datang berentetan peluru _gatling_. Mustahil untuk menghindari seluruhnya.

"Kya—!" pekik gadis spirit hermit itu.

Origami mendengar sebuah teriakan kecil entah dari mana dengan pendengaran supernya, sebuah ledakan keras terjadi di mana semua peluru tersebut menghujam bersamaan.

Kemungkinan besar, sebagian besar serangan itu akan diredam oleh _AstralDress_ yang melindungi sang _Spirit_ — Hermit sekalipun kemungkinan besar tidak akan terluka, jangankan Princess _class_.

Sekarang ini, di titik serangan, mereka mendapati boneka raksasa itu sedang tumbang.

「—Bagus! Jangan istirahatkan tangan kalian, serang! Tembak! Tembak!」

Perintah Ryouko berkumandang. Akan tetapi—

Jari pelatuk Origami berkedut.

Mereka mendapati tubuh boneka raksasa _Spirit_ itu menghilang dan lenyap dari ruang.

「Dia… menghilang?」gumam Ryouko

Bisikan seseorang, terkirim dan terdengar oleh seluruh anggota AST.

Ketika _Spirit_ kembali ke sisi lain, yang mereka sebut dengan 'dimensi lain'—hal ini mereka klasifikasikan sebagai 'lost'.

Meskipun AST bertujuan memusnahkan para _Spirit_ lewat kekuatan militer, sulit bukan main untuk betul-betul mengalahkan seorang _Spirit_ dengan kemampuan bertarungnya yang hebat; biasanya ketika kondisi 'Lost' ini terpenuhi, operasi tersebut dianggap sukses.

Kemudian, awan-awan mulai melayang menjauh dan cahaya matahari menyinari turun.

Hujan yang menerpa _Territory_ berhenti dengan segera.

「—Seluruh personil, kembali ke pangkalan.」titah Ryouko

"…"

Mendengar suara Ryouko, Origami menurunkan moncong senapannya, dan mematikan sistem senjatanya.

Namun, pada saat ia mengikuti punggung Ryouko dan kembali ke pangkalan—

"…?"

Lewat penglihatan yang diperkuat _Territory_ -nya, ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil, kemudian ia menurunkan ketinggian terbangnya untuk memeriksa.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 6. Chapter ini menjadi pembuka masalah yang akan dihadapi Naruto selanjutnya , kedepannya Arc ini akan menampilkan klimaksnya, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek, typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

...

「—Kepada seluruh pasukan AST. Ada gerakan dari si _Spirit_. Lanjutkan serangan sesuai pertimbangan kalian saat target terlihat」titah Ryouko lewat intercom

Dalam gendang telinganya, sekujur tubuh Origami yang terbalut _wiring suit_ , mendengar panggilan komunikasi masuk itu.

"—Dimengerti."

Seraya menjawab, Origami membetulkan postur menembaknya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam _Anti-Spirit Gatling Gun_ Auldist.

Perlengkapan terbaru, sebuah senjata jarak jauh didesain untuk menembakkan sejumlah besar peluru secara berentetan dari luar _range_ musuh.

Hujan yang mulai turun di saat Hermit muncul, yang dari tadi memantul di permukaan _territory_ pribadinya, tidak mempengaruhi persiapan mereka di luar bangunan, sembari ia tetap memandang sinyal _Spirit_ yang ditampilkan secara langsung di retinanya.

Seketika itu.

—*GON*, bersama dengan suara itu, _Spirit_ itu meledakkan dinding bangunan membuat sebuah lubang, kemudian awan debu membumbung.

Bersamaan dengan semua itu, sinyalnya menyala di layar retina.

「—Tembak!」perintah Ryouko

Dengan gema komando kapten Ryouko, Origami dan yang lainnya menarik pelatuk bersamaan.

Suara reruntuhan yang dahsyat bergaung ketika bangunan itu dilubangi dengan ratusan peluru, dan awan debu yang mengerikan menjulang ke udara.

"…"

Origami, masih menyandarkan jarinya ke pelatuk, menyipitkan mata.

Berkat _Territory_ -nya yang memberikan penglihatan _superhuman_ yang diperkuat, ia mendapati sebuah bayangan yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah-tengah awan debu itu.

Origami sambil tetap terdiam mengeluarkan perintah dari dalam pikirannya.

Seolah merespon keinginannya, misil-misil kecil yang terletak di kompartemen perlengkapan di bagian kakinya menyala, dari kaki kiri dan kanan, masing-masing terisi sepuluh peluru, _homing missiles_ [8] diluncurkan menuju Hermit.

"—!?"

Sang _Spirit_ yang tengah diincar tembakan peluru _Anti Spirit Gatling Gun_ — Hermit, dengan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepada _homing missile_ yang mendekatinya, seraya memasang muka terkejut.

"—!"

Saat Hermit menarik kedua tangannya, boneka itu dengan lincah menari ke angkasa, dan meloloskan diri dari _homing missiles_ yang mengejar.

Namun, saat itu sudah terlambat, anggota AST yang lainnya sudah membidik sosok sang _Spirit_.

Dari belakang _homing missiles_ , juga dari semua arah, datang berentetan peluru _gatling_. Mustahil untuk menghindari seluruhnya.

"Kya—!" pekik gadis spirit hermit itu.

Origami mendengar sebuah teriakan kecil entah dari mana dengan pendengaran supernya, sebuah ledakan keras terjadi di mana semua peluru tersebut menghujam bersamaan.

Kemungkinan besar, sebagian besar serangan itu akan diredam oleh _AstralDress_ yang melindungi sang _Spirit_ — Hermit sekalipun kemungkinan besar tidak akan terluka, jangankan Princess _class_.

Sekarang ini, di titik serangan, mereka mendapati boneka raksasa itu sedang tumbang.

「—Bagus! Jangan istirahatkan tangan kalian, serang! Tembak! Tembak!」

Perintah Ryouko berkumandang. Akan tetapi—

Jari pelatuk Origami berkedut.

Mereka mendapati tubuh boneka raksasa _Spirit_ itu menghilang dan lenyap dari ruang.

「Dia… menghilang?」gumam Ryouko

Bisikan seseorang, terkirim dan terdengar oleh seluruh anggota AST.

Ketika _Spirit_ kembali ke sisi lain, yang mereka sebut dengan 'dimensi lain'—hal ini mereka klasifikasikan sebagai 'lost'.

Meskipun AST bertujuan memusnahkan para _Spirit_ lewat kekuatan militer, sulit bukan main untuk betul-betul mengalahkan seorang _Spirit_ dengan kemampuan bertarungnya yang hebat; biasanya ketika kondisi 'Lost' ini terpenuhi, operasi tersebut dianggap sukses.

Kemudian, awan-awan mulai melayang menjauh dan cahaya matahari menyinari turun.

Hujan yang menerpa _Territory_ berhenti dengan segera.

「—Seluruh personil, kembali ke pangkalan.」titah Ryouko

"…"

Mendengar suara Ryouko, Origami menurunkan moncong senapannya, dan mematikan sistem senjatanya.

Namun, pada saat ia mengikuti punggung Ryouko dan kembali ke pangkalan—

"…?"

Lewat penglihatan yang diperkuat _Territory_ -nya, ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil, kemudian ia menurunkan ketinggian terbangnya untuk memeriksa.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Two : Naruto and Puppet Yoshino**_

 _ **Chapter 7 : The true kindness**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

 _Hah, lagi-lagi masalah baru datang kepadaku, belum selesai masalah Yoshinon, sekarang, aku harus dihadapkan dengan masalah kesalapahaman antara diriku dan Tohka, masalah ini dimulai ketika aku sedang berusaha berinteraksi dengan Hermit, akan tetapi sebuah insiden itu menimbulkan masalah baru, yah kalian tahu sendirikan, pada saat Yoshinon sedang bermain-main diatas area jungle arena, secara tiba-tiba dirinya terjatuh, sontak secara spontan aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, akan tetapi sialnya aku secara tak sengaja mencium bibirnya itu, hah disaat bersamaan Tohka malah muncul disituasi yang tidak tepat, aku saja kaget dan tak merasakan kehadirannya disana, yah yang menjadi masalahnya dirinya mengira aku sedang bermesraan dengan gadis spirit hermit itu, padahal bukan, aku disaat itu hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai penyegel kekuatan spirit._

 _Sebuah tugas yang mengharuskan aku menghadapi kondisi yang tak terduga, yah seperti disaat Yoshinon berhasil memprovokasi emosi Tohka hingga mengakibatkan kekuatan spiritnya kembali dan disaat mood gadis Spirit hermit itu memburuk lalu dirinya menggunakan boneka kelinci aneh untuk membekukanku, dan jangan lupakan ketika aku terjatuh kedalam lubang yang disebabkan hentakan kaki Tohka, Ah sial kenapa nasib malang selalu menimpaku._

 _Hah, seperti kata sahabat pemalasku dahulu, Nara Shikamaru, yang selalu mengatakan kalau Wanita itu merepotkan. kau benar sekali sobat, aku sudah merasakannya kali ini, aku juga terkadang tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran mereka, hah kalau begini aku juga terpaksa melakukan hal yang merepotkan juga._

 _Huh daripada aku merutuki nasib sial aku, lebih baik aku melihat kondisi Tohka, aku benar-benar Khawatir padanya, sudah 5 jam Yoshinon menghilang, Tohka tak mau keluar dari kamar kesayangannya itu, bahkan makan malam yang sengaja kusiapkan tidak disentuh olehnya, aku benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya, lebih baik aku harus meluruskan masalah ini, yah meluruskan segala kesalapahaman yang terjadi antara diriku dan Tohka._

 _ **Naruto POV End**_

* * *

 _ **Normal Pov**_

"Hei, Tohkaa~…" ucap Naruto

Dengan suara penuh kebimbangan, *tok tok* Naruto mengetuk pintu. Sayangnya… tidak ada jawaban.

"Tohka… tolonglah, dengar dulu apa yang ingin kukatakan." Ujar Naruto

Kembali ia berkata seraya mengetuk pintu. Kemudian— *dong!* terdengar sebuah bunyi keras dan seisi rumah pun berguncang.

"... uh!" gumam Naruto

Mendengar suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu, bahunya tersentak kaget. Dan dari arah pintu yang diketuk Naruto, terdengar suara gumam.

"... fuun. Jangan ganggu aku… Cepat pergi sana, baaka baaka." Sahut Tohka

Dengan jawaban itu situasi tersebut berakhir. Tohka bersungut-sungut dengan sangat.

"Haaah… Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" gumam Naruto

Naruto pun mati kutu, ia mengeluh dengan murung sambil memijat alis dengan jari-jarinya.

Sekarang ini Naruto sedang berada di depan sebuah pintu yang terdapat di kamar Tamu didalam apartemen miliknya, di pintu tersebut tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Tohka'.

Sudah 5 jam semenjak [Yoshinon] kembali ke dunia sana.

Setelah itu, walaupun ia dijemput oleh Fraxinus dan pulang ke rumah dengan selama, ia mendapati Tohka yang telah mengunci diri dan menolak untuk keluar dari kamar.

「—Naruto. Ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang mau kupastikan.」 Ucap Kotori

Dari _intercom_ di telinga kanannya terdengar suara Kotori.

"Ah…? Apa lagi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat—" gerutu Naruto

「Naruto, tadi kau benar-benar sudah mencium Yoshinon kan?」 tanya Kotori

"... eh, hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan ini…? Pekik Naruto

Mendengar pertanyaan mendadak tersebut, Naruto berkata dengan suara melengking.

「Jawab saja, tadi bibir Naruto dan Yoshinon bersentuhan. Aku tidak salah kan?」 tanya Kotori

"... i, iya…" jawab Naruto

「Fumu…」 gumam Kotori

"La-lalu apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Kubilang ya, tadi itu cuma kecelakaan—" ujar Naruto

「Aku tahu. Daripada itu, aku memujimu karena sudah berhasil mencapai tujuan kita.」 ucap Kotori

"... lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto

Setelah Naruto bertanya, seraya menggerutu [uumu] menjawab:

「—kelihatannya, walaupun kau menciumnya, kau belum bisa menyegel kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya sama sekali.」 ucap Kotori

Sesudah diberitahu itu, mata Naruto terbelalak.

Benar. Bahkan setelah mencium [Yoshinon], dia masih saja menggunakan kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya.

「Yah, memang _affection level_ -nya masih belum setinggi Tohka pada waktu itu dan tentu saja mustahil untuk menyegel seluruh kekuatannya, tapi biar bagaimanapun juga— tidak sedikit pun dari kekuatannya tersegel, ini cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kalau dibahas secara numerik, aku mengira bahkan pada taraf ini sekalipun, paling tidak kekuatannya akan tersisa setengah atau bahkan sepertiganya.」 jelas Kotori

Seusai berkata, sekali lagi dia berbicara pada diri sendiri.

「... entah Yoshinon punya kekuatan spesial tersembunyi, atau—」 ucap Kotori

"Oi, oi, Kotori. Kupikir kasus Yoshinon juga masalah besar tapi… err." Ucap Naruto

Sambil berkata, Naruto mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu kamar Tohka. Kotori yang sepertinya menebak apa yang Naruto pikirkan segera menjawab.

「—Ahh, mengenai Tohka, ya. Bagaimana keadaannya?」 tanya Kotori

"Seperti yang kau lihat… Aku coba berbicara dengannya, tapi tidak ada hasil." Ucap Naruto

「Begitu ya. Melihat data numeriknya, sepertinya kekuatannya muncul untuk sesaat, meskipun kemudian mengalir kembali ke persimpangan dan tersegel untuk sekali lagi. Tapi— lebih baik kau cepat-cepat perbaiki _mood_ -nya.」 jelas Kotori

"Perbaiki _mood_ -nya… bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

「...Nato. Kalau tidak apa-apa, boleh saya yang urus masalah ini?」 ujar Reine

Setelah Naruto bertanya, ia mendengar suara mengantuk yang aneh dari _intercom_ — Reine.

"Eh…?" gumam Naruto

「... kelihatannya dia merasa terganggu. Kalau tidak salah, besok hari Sabtu. Apa tidak masalah siang besok saya membawa Tohka? Coba kita lihat… biarkan kami pergi keluar untuk belanja?」 ujar Reine

"Aku tidak keberatan tapi mendadak begini, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Naruto

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto bertanya, Reine mengeluh.

「... melihat kondisi ini, lebih baik kalau (Naruto) orang yang bersangkutan tidak ikut ambil bagian. Ini adalah sisi sensitif dari hati wanita. Camkan itu.」 ucap Reine

"Ha, haaa…" gumam Naruto

Naruto pun, menggaruk pipi dengan perasaan bingung.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

"... begitulah, Tohka. Saya bermaksud keluar untuk belanja, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Reine

Hari berikutnya, tanggal 13 Mei, 10 pagi.

Seperti yang dia katakan kemarin, Reine mengunjungi kediaman Uzumaki dan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut di depan kamar Tohka.

Sekarang ini ia tidak mengenakan jas putih atau seragam militernya. Sebuah boneka beruang penuh bekas cakar terlihat melongok keluar dari kantung baju di dadanya, dia mengenakan pakaian menyerupai _jersey_ dengan bawahan berwarna gelap. Di bahunya pun terlihat sebuah tas, mengindikasikan bahwa dia berencana pergi belanja.

Namun Tohka masih sama seperti kemarin, dan dari balik pintu bergema suara jengkelnya.

"Berisik, biarkan aku sendiri…...!" pekik Tohka

Kedengarannya dia masih marah. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Reine mengeluh.

"Sejak kemarin dia seperti ini terus." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah

"... hmm." Gumam Reine

Reine menaruh tangan di dagu, menandakan kalau dia sedang berpikir.

Kemudian dari dalam tas, dia mengeluarkan sebuah terminal komputer pribadi, dan mulai memainkannya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sesudah melihat layar terminal, dia menutupnya dan melangkah maju mendekati pintu.

"... Tohka." Panggil Reine

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri…! Aku—" pekik Tohka

"... saya berencana makan di luar setelah belanja. Bagaimana?" tanya Reine

Mendengar Reine berkata demikian, tanpa diduga Tohka terdiam.

Kemudian setelah sepuluh detik.

*Griit* Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, dan dari dalamnya muncul wajah gusar Tohka.

Mungkin dia belum berganti pakaian sejak kemarin; dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tambah lagi bajunya masih basah. Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin dia belum tidur, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Andaikan dia berjalan bersebelahan dengan Reine, orang-orang mungkin akan mengira mereka sebagai kakak-adik.

"Ap…?" gumam Naruto

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Re-Reine-san…? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan…?" tanya Naruto

"... tidak ada. Hanya saja tingkat kelaparan Tohka sedang tinggi. Saya pikir sudah waktunya sebelum dia mencapai batas." jelas Reine

"Begitu ya… eh? Semalam aku coba memanggilnya untuk makan malam tapi dia tidak keluar…" ujar Naruto

"... yah, mungkin karena dia tidak mau melihat mukamu Nato." Ucap Reine

"..."

Dan dengan begitu saja kata-kata yang kejam tersebut dilemparkan padanya.

Sayangnya, itulah kebenarannya. Tohka, setelah akhirnya keluar, saat melihat Naruto *puih* dia memalingkan wajah, dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah-langkah berat.

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" sahut Tohka

"... un, mari. Sejak tadi pagi juga hujan terus. Jangan lupa membawa payung." Ucap Reine

Sambil berkata, Reine melakukan kontak mata dengan Naruto, seolah berkata _"Serahkan pada saya"._

"... to-tolong ya." Ucap Naruto

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanyalah mengantar mereka keluar.

Dan dengan demikian ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit.

"Err…" gumam Naruto

Tapi, ia segera sadar kalau ia membuang waktu. Dengan pelan ia mencubit pipi untuk menyadarkan diri kemudian menuruni tangga.

"Sekolah juga libur kan… sepertinya siang ini aku pergi belanja juga." Gumam Naruto

Ia sudah berencana pergi belanja sepulang sekolah kemarin, namun karena berbagai macam hal ia batal pergi.

Naruto buru-buru berganti pakaian, lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah sambil membawa payung.

"Payung— yah, kubawa saja untuk berjaga-jaga, takutnya cuaca berubah mendadak." Gumam Naruto

Membuka payung seraya berkata demikian, Naruto menjejakkan kaki di jalanan berhujan.

—kemudian, ia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama ia berjalan.

"... uh!?" gumam Naruto

Di tengah perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, ia melihat punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Orang itu, ia mendapati seseorang dengan telinga kelinci terpasang pada tudung berwarna hijau.

"Yo-Yoshinon…?" gumam Naruto

Naruto mengangkat alis sementara nama tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

Ya, daerah tersebut hancur oleh _spacequake_ kemarin, dari sisi lain plang dilarang masuk yang dipasang di sana, terlihat sosok _Spirit_ [Yoshinon].

Naruto bersembunyi di balik dinding, mengamati [Yoshinon].

"Sirenenya… tidak berbunyi… sama seperti Tohka waktu itu ya." gumam Naruto

Ngomong-ngomong, pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan [Yoshinon] sirenenya pun tidak berbunyi. Mungkinkah, karena dia adalah _Spirit_ yang sering datang ke dimensi ini dari dunia sana.

"... tapi, sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan sekarang…?" gumam Naruto

Sekarang setelah menemukannya, tidak mungkin ia mendiamkannya— namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Setelah Naruto mempertimbangkan pemikirannya sejenak— ia menekan tombol-tombol _handphone_ -nya.

Sebentar ia mendengar nada dering, terdengar suara mengantuk dari _receiver handphone_ -nya.

「... fuaa~i… halo…? Naruto-nii…?」

Jelas sekali suaranya menandakan dia baru bangun. Dan tentu saja, di sana adalah imouto Shiori, Kotori.

"Ou. Pagi, Kotori." Ucap Naruto

「Unn— slamat pagi. Ada apa…?" tanya Kotori

"... ini darurat. Aku menemukan Yoshinon." Ucap Naruto

「...」

Saat Naruto mengatakan itu, dari sisi lain _handphone_ -nya, *pak! pak!*, terdengar suara pipi yang dipukul dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Seusai itu sebuah suara berwibawa, yang dikenal sekaligus asing baginya, berkumandang.

「—jelaskan detil situasinya.」 ucap Kotori

"O-oke." Jawab Naruto

Sembari merasa sedikit terungguli karena perubahan mendadak itu, Naruto menjelaskan situasi saat itu dengan sederhana.

「... begitu rupanya. Kemunculan tanpa tanda-tanda lagi ya? Merepotkan juga— Jadi, kehadiran Naruto belum diketahui _Spirit_ tersebut, betul?」 ucap Kotori

"Aaahh… sepertinya begitu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto

「Kau bawa _intercom_?」 tanya Kotori

"Eh? Aah— iya untuk jaga-jaga." Ujar Naruto

Naruto perlahan meraba sakunya untuk memastikan keberadaan sebuah alat kecil di sana. sejak kasus Tohka, ia disuruh membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga andai kata terjadi masalah.

「Bagus. Pakailah. Jangan sampai _Spirit_ tersebut hilang dari pandangan dan tunggu perintah.」 ucap Kotori

"Eh? Tun—" ucap Naruto ingin bertanya kembali akan tetapi

— *pat. tuut, tuut, tuut* Sambungan terputus.

"Tu-tunggu perintah katamu…" gumam Naruto

Mendengar perintah yang tak bertanggung jawab itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan, sambil terdiam ia memasang _intercom_ di telinganya dan mengintip kondisi [Yoshinon].

Setelah lima menit berlalu, dari _intercom_ ia mendengar suara imouto sahabatnya yang tersayang.

Nampaknya dia sudah selesai bersiap-siap dalam waktu yang singkat, kemudian berpindah ke Fraxinus.

「—kau bisa mendengarku? Naruto.」 tanya Kotori

"... ya, kedengaran." Ucap Naruto

「Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian terus. Untuk sekarang, ayo temui dia dulu.」ucap Kotori

"... dimengerti." Gumam Naruto

Setelah mengambil nafas, dengan mantap ia berjalan mendekati [Yoshinon].

Sekarang pun [Yoshinon] belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto, kalang kabut dia mencari-cari di tanah.

"... oke, aku akan memanggilnya." gumam Naruto

「Eeh.— Tu-tunggu sebentar.」 titah Kotori

Dipicu oleh Naruto yang mendekati sang _Spirit_ , tampil sebuah jendela di monitor utama _bridge_.

① **Saat ingin berbicara padanya, bergulinglah lalu menghadap ke atas dan perlihatkan perutmu, untuk menandakan bahwa kau tidak punya rasa permusuhan terhadapnya.**

② **Segera peluk dengan erat, ungkapkan rasa kasih sayang.**

③ **Untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak bersenjata, bicaralah setelah menelanjangi diri.**

Metode untuk menghindari memprovokasi _Spirit_ itu ditunjukan dalam tiga pola.

"Tch, sayang Reine tidak ada di sini, mau bagaimana lagi." gumam Kotori

Kotori, setelah melihat sekilas bangku kosong di bagian bawah _bridge_ , mendecakkan lidah.

Saat ini, Reine semestinya sedang membawa Tohka berbelanja. Mereka juga tidak bisa mengambil resiko meninggalkan Tohka dan membuat _mood_ -nya jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

"—seluruhnya, pilih!" titah Kotoi

Bersamaan dengan perintah tersebut, dari tampilan di tangan Kotori, muncul pilihan-pilihan para _crew_.

—nomor ①,②,③. Jumlah suara yang terkumpul hampir sama untuk seluruh pilihan.

"Cih, tidak ada pilihan yang beres." Gerutu Kotori

Saat Kotori bergumam frustasi, berkumandang suara-suara dari bagian bawah _bridge_.

"Pasti no. ①! Bagi binatang, menunjukkan perut adalah pertanda menyerah! Dia pasti akan merasa lebih aman!"

"Menggelikan! Sudah jelas pilihan no. ② adalah penentu! Kelinci akan mati kalau mereka kesepian!"

"Itu cuma seorang gadis yang memakai _hood_ kelinci— bukan kelinci betulan! Daripada itu komandan, pilih no. ③! Untuk menunjukkan kalau kita tidak punya maksud tersembunyi— telanjang, tidak ada jalan lain selain telanjang!"

"Diam kau nenek-nenek tua! Kau cuma mau melihat murid SMA telanjang kan!"

"Ap…, sembarangan sekali bicaramu! Kau tidak tahu apa!? Untuk membujuk manusia primitif yang datang ke dunia modern, cara paling efektif adalah dengan telanjang bulat!"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu! Apapun katamu, no. ②! Pilih no. ②!"

"Bukan, pasti no. ①!"

"Telanjang! Telanjang!"

"... diam!" pekik Kotori

*Brak!*, suara _console_ yang digebrak, para _crew_ yang sedang memanas pun diomeli.

Kemudian ditengah keheningan _bridge_ , perlahan ia mengambil _mike_ dan—

"—Naruto, sebelum berbicara padanya, buka bajumu." Titah Kotori

Dengan tenang, ia berkata.

Kemudian dari bagian bawah _bridge_ , sejumlah anggota _crew_ wanita, serta anehnya, satu anggota _crew_ lelaki, melakukan _guts pose_.

Akan tetapi—

「Apa katamu!」 pekik Naruto

Di saat bersamaan, teriakan Naruto berkumandang lewat _speaker_.

「...!?」

[Yoshinon] di layar, *tlek* tersentak kaget.

"...! Gawat." Gumam Naruto

Segera setelah Naruto menyuarakan teriakannya, [Yoshinon] berbalik menghadapnya sambil gemetar.

Wajahnya jadi pucat dan bunyi gemeratak terdengar dari giginya, seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"... hi, i… u" gumam gadis itu

Dengan demikian, wajahnya menandakan seolah akan menangis kapanpun juga lalu dia segera mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Jantung Naruto menjadi sesak seakan sedang dikepal sebuah tangan maya.

Ia ingat gerakan itu. Kemarin, [Yoshinon] juga melakukan ini saat memanggil boneka raksasa itu.

"Tu…, Tunggu! Tenang!" ucap Naruto

Tapi, walaupun ia bilang begitu, mustahil bagi mereka untuk saling berkomunikasi.

Kotori mungkin juga menyadari gerakan [Yoshinon]. Dia pun berteriak.

「Naruto! Kalau masih sempat —pilih no. ①! Perlihatkan perutmu dan bergulinglah!」ucap Kotori

"Hu,—Haaah…...!?" pekik Naruto

「Cepat!」 sahut Kotori

Tidak ada jalan lain.

Maka Naruto melempar payungnya, ke tanah yang basah oleh hujan, *jressh*, ia melempar diri dan berguling.

"Aku menyerah, aku menyerah." Ucap Naruto

"...!?"

Seketika itu, saat [Yoshinon] bermaksud mengayunkan tangan ke bawah, dia memasang wajah terkejut.

Lalu, takut-takut, dia menurunkan tangan ke tempatnya semula dengan perlahan, dan mulai mengamati kondisi Naruto saat itu.

"... a-apa kita… berhasil?" gumam Naruto

「— mungkin, coba bicara dengannya, jangan sampai memancing-mancingnya.」 ucap Kotori

Dibilang begitu, Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas tanah, perlahan mengangkat leher.

"Yo, yo…" ucap Naruto

"..."

Bahkan saat ia mencoba berbicara padanya, [Yoshinon] terus menatapnya dengan penuh waspada.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu hari ini…?" tanya Naruto

"..."

"Hu-hujannya deras sekali ya…" tanya kembali Naruto

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"... kalau begini, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto

Naruto memiringkan kepala. mungkin cuma perasaannya saja, tapi — ia dapat melihat tangan kiri [Yoshinon] barusan. artinya, dia sedang tidak memakai boneka.

Di saat Naruto mengangkat alisnya penuh keraguan, sekali lagi bergema suara Kotori yang menahannya.

Di layar Fraxinus, sekali lagi muncul pilihan-pilihan.

① **Berjalan mendekatinya sambil berbicara...**

② **Untuk mempersiapkan diri, mundurlah sebentar.**

③ **Tanyakan mengapa dia tidak memakai bonekanya.**

"Hmmm…" gumam Kotori

Setelah melihat hasil akhir pilihan para anggota _crew_ yang tampil di layar kecil di tangannya, Kotori bergumam pendek.

Yang paling banyak adalah no. ③. Sepertinya semuanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak memakai bonekanya.

Dan tentu saja ini adalah perihal yang ingin ditelusuri Kotori pula.

"Naruto, pilih no. ③. Mungkin saja dia kehilangan bonekanya dan sedang mencarinya sekarang. Lagipula sudah waktunya untuk memancing reaksinya, coba tanyakan mengenai boneka itu." Ucap Kotori

"... dimengerti." Gumam Naruto

Setuju dengan hal tersebut, ia membuka mulut.

"Aah… kau, apa mungkin, kau sedang mencari bonekamu…?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ramah

"...!"

Segera setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu, [Yoshinon] membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Dan saat ia berpikir demikian, [Yoshinon] berlari mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba memegangi kepala Naruto, seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu dia goncangkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"...! …!?"

"Au, ououououou…! Tung-, hentikan." Ucap Naruto

Dengan begitu, [Yoshinon] dengan sigap menarik tangan dari kepala Naruto. Naruto pun bangkit seraya menatap sang gadis, lalu mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Sepertinya… kau memang sedang mencarinya ya." Ucap Naruto

Maka [Yoshinon] terus menganggukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sesudah demikian, dia menatap Naruto dengan mata yang penuh kegelisahan. Seolah menanyakan keberadaan boneka itu.

"... uh, ma-maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu…" ujar Naruto

Demikian Naruto berkata, wajah [Yoshinon] mengekspresikan seakan dunia akan segera berakhir, lalu kehilangan kekuatannya dia merosot ke tanah.

Dan dengan begitulah dia menundukkan kepalanya, "ue…..., e…..." kemudian suara ratapan pun mulai merembes keluar.

"Er, errr…" gumam Naruto

Akan merepotkan kalau dia sampai mengamuk, tapi ini sendiri juga sudah merepotkan. Naruto kalang kabut memandang ke sana-sini.

「—Tenanglah, Naruto.」 ucap Kotori

Lalu, suara tulus Kotori tersampaikan ke gendang telinganya.

Menerima reaksi [Yoshinon], jendela pilihan muncul di layar untuk ketiga kalinya.

 **①** **"Orang itu, aku akan membuatmu melupakannya" tarik perhatiannya sebagai orang yang dapat diandalkan.**

② " **Ayo sama-sama, kita cari bonekamu." tarik perhatiannya sebagai pria yang baik hati.**

③ " **Sebenarnya selama ini akulah boneka itu!" tarik perhatiannya sebagai pria humoris.**

"Seluruhnya, pilihlah!" titah Kotori

Ketika Kotori memerintahkan, jumlah keseluruhannya ditampilkan di layar ukuran kecilnya.

Jumlah vote paling banyak ada pada no. ②, diikuti no. ①. Dan cuma satu suara pada no. ③.

"Yah, no. ② pilihan yang paling aman. … ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memilih pilihan macam-macam no. ③."

"... apa itu pilihan yang buruk?" tanya Kannazuki

Dari belakang, terdengar suara gumam Kannazuki yang sedang berkecil hati.

"..."

Kotori tidak mengacuhkannya dan menarik _mike_ -nya mendekat.

"Naruto, temani dia mencari boneka itu." Titah Kotori

Lalu dari belakang, terdengar "Aaah, pura-pura tidak dengar ya, boleh juga…!", namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Er, erm begini, Yoshinon." Ucap Naruto

"...!"

Di saat Naruto mengangkat suara, tubuh [Yoshinon] kembali tersentak kaget.

Dan ketika itulah dia segera mengayunkan tangannya, genangan air di sekitarnya melayang, membentuk peluru-peluru yang meledak di dekat tempat Naruto sedang duduk.

"U… uwaah!?" pekik Naruto.

Tanpa pikir lagi, tubuh Naruto tersentak.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu!" ujar Naruto

Bermaksud memeriksa situasinya, dengan berhati-hati ia melihat ke arah Yoshinon (... kalau mereka sampai bertatapan mata, Yoshinon pasti memalingkan pandangannya), ia memperbaiki postur seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Kemudian untuk menandakan bahwa ia tidak akan melawan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu lanjut berkata-kata.

"Itu… Ka-kalau boleh… boleh aku membantumu mencari boneka itu?" tanya Naruto

"...!"

Ketika Naruto mengatakan itu, [Yoshinon] membuka mata lebar-lebar terkejut.

Setelah beberapa detik, untuk pertama kalinya wajahnya sangat berseri-seri, *um um* dia mengayunkan kencang kepalanya naik-turun.

Setelah Naruto menghela nafas, "Oke", akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dari tanah yang basah.

Pinggulnya agak basah tapi, yah, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Ermm… jadi, mengenai itu, di mana dan kapan kau kehilangan bonekamu?" tanya Naruto

Ketika ditanyai, seakan ragu-ragu menjawab, mata [Yoshinon] jelalatan ke mana-mana, akhirnya dia membuka bibir berwarna merah sakuranya.

"... Ke, marin…" jawab gadis itu dengan nada gugup dan lemah

Lalu, dia menarik telinga boneka yang terpasang di _hood_ -nya menutupi wajahnya, sementara menyembunyikan matanya dia lanjut berbicara dengan canggung.

"Orang-orang… menakutkan itu, ketika saya sadar… kami… diserang..., dia hilang…" ujarnya

"Err…? Kemarin, kau diserang AST ya?" tanya Naruto

Saat Naruto berkata demikian, [Yoshinon] mengayunkan kepalanya secara vertikal.

"Begitu rupanya, setelah itu ya…" gumam Naruto

Seusai berbicara, ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

Baik bangunan yang runtuh maupun jalan yang retak, ia melebarkan jangkauan pandangannya sebisa mungkin. Ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang sulit.

Dan seolah menjawab reaksinya itu, dari telinga kanannya tersampaikan pesan dari Fraxinus.

｢—Kami akan mengirimkan kamera sebanyak mungkin. Cobalah berkomunikasi dengannya sebisa mungkin selama mencari.｣

Menandakan bahwa ia mengerti, Naruto mengetuk pelan _intercom_ itu, dan sekali lagi matanya tertuju pada [Yoshinon].

"Oke… sekarang, ayo kita cari, Yoshinon." Ucap Naruto

"...!"

[Yoshinon] setuju— setelah bergumam sebentar, dia mengencangkan suara.

"Sa, saya…" ucap gadis itu

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

"Saya… bukan, Yoshinon,... saya Yoshino. Yoshinon… nama, teman saya…" ujarnya dengan nada gugup dan lemah

"Yoshino…?" gumam Naruto

Ketika Naruto menjawab dan mengulangi namanya, gadis itu— Yoshino mencoba melarikan diri.

"Ah… tunggu!" sahut Naruto

Mungkin, dia kaget mendengar suara itu, bahu Yoshino tersentak lagi.

Seketika itu juga rintik-rintik hujan yang mengelilingi Yoshino tiba-tiba berubah menyerupai jarum dan melayang menuju Naruto.

"Uwaaaah!?" pekik Naruto

Sambil panik ia menurunkan kepala di tempat, dan entah bagaimana berhasil menghindarinya. Tidak masalah kalau cuma sedikit. Tapi, kalau lebih banyak lagi yang ditembakkan ke tubuhnya, Naruto mungkin sudah menjadi kaktus.

"Te-tenanglah! Ini aku, aku!" ucap Naruto

Maka Yoshino membalikkan badan sambil tersentak, dan sesudah melihat wajah Naruto dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Naruto berdiri seraya berbicara dengan takut-takut.

"Ka-kalau mau, pakai ini… biarpun kau sudah kehujanan, ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?" ujar Naruto

Ia mengambil payung yang terlempar sebelumnya, dan memberikannya pada Yoshino.

"? ? ?"

"Aah, begini cara pakainya." Ucap Naruto

Ia memegang tangan Yoshino ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan penasaran, lalu menegakkan payung itu.

Sebab itu, Yoshino terkejut karena rintik hujan tidak lagi menyentuhnya, dia menengadah dengan mata yang berputar-putar takjub.

Payung vinil transparan tersebut melontarkan kembali percikan hujan yang menerpa di atasnya, sembari memancarkan sinar terang.

"...! …!"

Yoshino dengan semangat, mengepakkan tangan yang bebas dari payung.

"I, iya, kau suka? Pakailah, pakailah!" ucap Naruto

Dan setelah Naruto berkata, Yoshino mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto seolah menanyakan dirinya.

"Ah…? Aku?" gumam Naruto

Yoshino mengangguk berulang kali.

"Aah, tidak masalah. Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja." Ujar Naruto

Setelah sebentar melihat ragu-ragu antara payung itu dan Naruto.

"Teri… ma, ka… sih" ucap Yoshino dengan nada lemah dan gugup

Maka setelah Yoshino menundukkan kepala, mereka melanjutkan pencarian boneka itu.

｢Keren juga.｣ sahut Kotori

Dari telinga kanannya, ia mendengar suara ledekan Kotori.

"Be-berisik." Gumam Naruto.

｢—Yah, sebenarnya kalau _Spirit_ itu mau, baju basah bisa langsung dikeringkannya. Bahkan kalau kita kesampingkan itu, tidak sulit baginya untuk main hujan sambil membuat sebuah lapisan pelindung yang tidak terlihat.｣ ucap Kotori

"Be-begitukah?" tanya Naruto

… yah, itu bukan masalah yang penting. Ia hanya tidak tahan melihat gadis kecil basah kuyub oleh hujan.

Perlahan Naruto menyeka wajahnya yang basah, dan memulai pencarian.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Sudah hampir 2 jam Kotori, dan Kru Fraxinus sudah berusaha keras melacak kembali jejak Yoshinon melalui rekaman CCTV Tengu city. Akan tetapi tetap saja belum membuahkan hasil.

"—Gimana? Sudah ketemu bonekanya?" tanya Kotori

"Belum. Kami belum menemukannya."

Seusai Kotori menanyakan pertanyaan itu, ia mendengar jawaban seorang _crew_ di bagian bawah _bridge_.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.30 siang. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak Naruto dan Yoshino memulai pencarian mereka. Kalau mereka terus mencari dibawah terpaan hujan ini, tubuh mereka akan kedinginan dan, mereka akan mulai letih.

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka dapat mengirim petugas departemen mekanik Ratatoskr— akan berbahaya apabila terlalu banyak orang yang dikirim ke dalam pencarian tersebut, bisa jadi mereka membuat Yoshino takut kemudian mereka akan kehilangan segalanya. Walaupun seandainya dia tidak takut terhadap mereka, ada kemungkinan kesan baiknya yang seharusnya hanya terhadap Naruto, jadi terbagi-bagi ke berbagai arah.

"Bagaimana foto-fotonya?" tanya Kotori

Pandangan Kotori berpaling ke sisi kanannya, lalu para _crew_ yang sedang mengutak-atik mesin mereka, tanpa menoleh, menjawab.

"Resolusinya sedikit kasar tapi… sepertinya kami bisa mengatasinya." Ucap salah satu crew

"Coba tampilkan di monitor." Titah Kotori

Maka Kotori berkata, di salah satu bagian dari monitor _bridge_ Fraxinus, terproyeksi gambar-gambar lokasi dari waktu pertarungan antara AST dan Yoshino kemarin.

Karena kameranya sendiri menjaga jarak saat mengambil foto-foto tersebut agar tidak terseret ke dalam pertempuran, kualitasnya agak rendah dibandingkan dengan biasanya.

"Dia tidak memegang boneka itu— terlihat di foto saat dia menghilang." Gumam Kotori

Sesaat kemudian, tampilan foto diperbesar, menunjukan _close-up_ Yoshino.

"—Putar balik, sebelum AST mendaratkan serangan, kami dapat memastikan keberadaan boneka itu di mulut _Angel_ -nya. Sepertinya perkiraan kita bahwa boneka itu hilang saat serangan itu benar." Titah Kotori

"Jadi, mana keberadaan boneka yang penting itu?" tanya salah satu Crew

"Karena asapnya menebal, saya tidak bisa menegaskan hal ini tapi… saya bisa memastikan bayangan boneka itu saat jatuh, sepertinya kasus terburuk terbakarnya boneka karena serangan itu sudah kita hindari." Ujar salah satu Crew lainya

"... fumu" gumam Kotori

Kotori bertopang dagu.

"Tepat setelah Yoshinon menghilang, apa tidak ada foto lain berisi kondisi sekelilingnya?" tanya Kotori

"Sa-saya coba lihat dulu." Ucap salah satu Crew

Dan, saat itulah _speaker_ menyala *riinnnnn*, bunyi seperti itu terdengar olehnya.

"Yoshino?" panggil Naruto

"…...!"

Sudah hampir tiga jam sejak mereka memulai pencarian boneka itu.

Sembari Naruto menyisir rambut basahnya, ia melihat Yoshino di sampingnya yang masih mencari boneka itu.

Sepertinya ia mendengar gema suara yang teramat-sangat lucu.

Seolah takut, bahu Yoshino sekali lagi terlonjak—mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara Naruto, kali ini dia tidak membuat dan menembakkan peluru air.

"... kamu lapar?" tanya Naruto

Ketika Naruto bertanya, muka Yoshino memerah dan *pun pun* menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan.

Namun, pada saat itu, perutnya berbunyi.

"...…!"

Kelihatannya _Spirit_ sekalipun juga bisa lapar.

Ia dengar bahwa bagi makhluk hidup yang disebut _Spirit_ , yang diperlukan untuk kelangsungan hidup hanyalah kekuatan _Spirit_ -nya, tapi… kalau diingat-ingat, setelah kekuatan Tohka disegel dia menjadi rakus sekali.

"... apa yang harus kulakukan." Gumam Naruto

Walaupun ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Yoshino mulai mencari boneka itu, tapi karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari, aneh kalau mereka tidak lapar. Perut Naruto sendiri juga agak lapar.

Dengan jarinya, Naruto mengetuk pelan _intercom_ -nya, terdengar suara Kotori yang sudah mengira topik yang ingin dikemukakannya:

「—Iya ya, bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat sambil makan siang?」 ucap Kotori mengasih saran

"Un… sebaiknya begitu." Gumam Naruto

Setelah sedikit meregangkan badan ia berkata pada Yoshino.

"Yoshino, ayo kita istirahat?" ujar Naruto

Setelah Naruto berkata, Yoshino menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian perutnya berbunyi lagi.

"...!"

Maka, setelah Yoshino merenung sejenak, dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya dia setuju.

"Oke, kalau begitu…" ucap Yoshino

Sesudah berkata demikian, Naruto menyusun ulang pikirannya. untuk berjaga-jaga ia membawa dompetnya, tapi kalau ia sebasah ini, susah juga untuk memasuki toko.

Naruto menaruh tangan di muka sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengetuk _intercom_ -nya.

"... hei, Kotori. Tempat kami beristirahat, bisa di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto

Dan tepat sesudah ia berkata. Kotori mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang berlebihan.

「Wow. Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu dan kau sudah berani rupanya. Berhati-hatilah kalau kau berencana menyerangnya.」 ejek Kotori

"... oi." ucap Naruto

「Iya iya aku mengerti. … yah, tidak ada pilihan tempat lain, aku akan mengizinkanmu khusus untuk kali ini.」 ujar Kotori

"Oke." Gumam Naruto

Naruto menjawab pendek, kemudian berbicara pada Yoshino.

"Kalau begitu… ayo pergi." Ucap Naruto

Yoshino masih sambil terdiam, mengangguk kecil.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Tohka dan Reine**_

"…muu" gumam Tohka

Selagi Tohka mengelus perutnya dan mengeluh, ia mengikuti Reine berjalan menelusuri kota di bawah terpaan hujan.

Ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman karena belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin siang, juga karena kurang tidur.

Namun, alasan dibalik kegelisahannya bukanlah karena kurang tidur atau perut kosongnya, Tohka bagaimanapun juga dapat mengerti hal ini.

"…"

Tohka menggertakkan gigi, dan *crak* menendang tanah yang basah.

Namun sekalipun ia melakukan hal semacam itu, tidak mungkin perasaan beraduk-aduk yang menjengkelkan di dasar perutnya akan berakhir begitu saja.

Dan Reine yang sedang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Tohka berhenti sesaat sebelum hampir bertubrukan dengannya.

"... bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu. Di sini tidak apa-apa?" ujar Reine

Persis di hadapan mereka, sebuah bangunan dengan papan nama penuh warna. Kalau ia tidak salah, tempat ini adalah sebuah restoran keluarga.

Tohka mengangguk dalam-dalam.

"Un… sebaiknya begitu. Perutku kosong sekali rasa-rasanya aku bisa mati." Ujar Tohka

"... kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk." Ucap Reine

Sesudah keduanya melipat payung dan memasuki toko itu, mengikuti pelayan toko, mereka menempati bagian ujung dari _no smoking area_.

Dengan segera, mereka melihat-lihat menu dan memesan.

Sementara menunggu pesanan mereka datang, untuk menenangkan perut, ia menghabiskan air yang ditaruh sang pegawai di meja dalam satu tegukan.

"... Tohka." Panggil Reine

Reine, menghadap Tohka dengan sepasang mata berhiaskan kantung mata yang tebal.

"Apa?" sahut Tohka

"... sebelum makanan kita sampai, saya mau bicara sedikit denganmu… boleh?" tanya Reine

"Nu… yah, aku tidak keberatan tapi… kita membicarakan apa?" ucap Tohka

Tohka, seraya menandakan perhatiannya, mengangkat badan dari meja dan mengangguk.

Wanita bernama Murasame Reine ini… sulit ditebak karena dia selalu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu—dan karena kebiasaan itulah, rasanya dia dapat melihat ke balik segala sesuatu—hal ini terasa agak menjengkelkan.

Entah dia sadar atau tidak mengenai pikiran Tohka saat itu, Reine yang tetap terlihat setengah melamun mengambil sesuatu semacam mesin dan membukanya di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tohka

"... aah, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ucap Reine

Sambil berkata, dengan tangan yang lain, *klik klik*... Reine dengan santai mengoperasikannya.

Dia menatap seksama terminal tersebut, Tohka penasaran namun berhasil mengabaikannya, ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada Reine.

Lalu, Reine mengarahkan matanya kembali pada Tohka dan membuka mulut.

"... yah, saya tidak pandai bercakap-cakap jadi langsung saja ke intinya. Tohka, alasan kenapa kamu mengambek—ah, lebih baik lagi seandainya kamu bisa—bisa beritahu saya kenapa kamu merajuk dan asal muasalnya?" tanya Reine

"—kuh." Gumam Tohka

Mendengar kata-kata Reine, Tohka tanpa sengaja menahan nafas.

"Uh, aku benar-benar tidak—" ucap Tohka

"... sepertinya, kamu tidak bisa memaafkan Nato yang menemui perempuan lain ya." Ucap Reine

Nato. Nama panggilan yang dipakainya untuk memanggil Naruto.

"Ap, kenapa Naruto jadi dibawa-bawa…" sahut Tohka

"... oh ya, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengannya?" ucap Reine

"..."

Tohka menaruh siku lengannya di meja, lalu menggaruk kepalanya seakan menyerah. dan setelah mengeluh keras, ia berkata dengan suara penuh derita.

"... aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Tohka dengan nada lirih

"... tidak mengerti apa?" tanya Reine

Reine menelengkan kepalanya ke samping seraya menjawab. Dan Tohka yang tertunduk, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Umu… Akupun tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini." Ucap Tohka

Ia terlihat bingung saat ia lanjut berkata-kata.

"Kemarin… Naruto, meninggalkanku di sekolah dan—dia mencium, atau apalah sebutannya, gadis itu." Ujar Tohka

Cium. Hanya satu kata itu saja, menyebabkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"... aah, begitu ya kelihatannya." Gumam Reine

"Sebetulnya tidak masalah... dengan siapa dan di mana Naruto bertemu dan berciuman bukanlah urusanku. Tidak seharusnya aku mencari-cari kesalahan mengenai itu. … tapi, ketika aku melihatnya, rasanya—Bagaimana ya mengungkapkannya? Agak—ya, menjengkelkan." Ujar Tohka

"... fumu." Gumam Reine

"Ketika aku sadar apa yang sudah terjadi… aku mulai berteriak. Tambah lagi… Tepat sesudah itu, kelinci itu bilang kalau gadis itu jauh lebih berharga baginya dibandingkan diriku… aku merasa sedih, dan takut, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan tidak bisa mengerti apapun yang terjadi… Aku bahkan tidak mengerti makna dibalik ini… ini pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi." Ujar Tohka

Dan sekali lagi ia mengeluh keras-keras.

"Sepertinya… ada yang salah dengan diriku? Tanya Tohka

"... tidak, kamu tidak sakit atau semacamnya. Responmu itu normal dan sehat." Ucap Reine

"Be-begitu ya?" gumam Tohka

"... aah, tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi—sebaiknya kita selesaikan kesalahpahaman itu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Reine

"Salah paham…?" gumam Tohka

"... aah, mengenai ciuman itu, itu benar-benar tidak disengaja, dan… itu tidak berarti gadis itu lebih penting daripada Tohka bagi Nato." Ujar Reine

Setelah Reine berkata, dia melirik mesin itu, selagi Tohka mengangkat muka.

"Uh, be-benarkah…?" tanya Tohka

"... itu benar." Ujar Reine

"Ta-tapi Naruto…" ucap Tohka dengan nada lirih

"... kalau dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang berharga baginya, kamu pikir dia akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Reine

"—Ah…" gumam Tohka

Setelah dibilang begitu, Tohka kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia benar-benar sudah lupa mengenai pusaran emosi tak terlukiskan yang mengganggu perut dan hatinya.

—Kemarin, bukankah Naruto melindungi Tohka? Sama seperti bulan lalu?

Dan tambah lagi, walaupun dia tahu dia mungkin akan mati karena tembakan sang pembunuh. Tohka, sambil mendekapkan tangan di dada, menelan ludah.

"..., aku—" gumam Tohka

Aku bodoh sekali.

Tohka mengerang, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Setelah itu, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari bangku.

"... Tohka?" panggil Reine

"Maaf, bisa kita undur janji belanja kita hari ini ke lain waktu?" tanya Tohka

Tohka menggigit bibir sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... aku harus, minta maaf pada Naruto." Ucap Tohka

Setelah menaruh dagu di kepalan tangannya, Reine mengangguk kecil.

"... pergilah." Ucap Riene

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tohka

Tohka menjawab singkat dan meninggalkan restoran keluarga itu sambil mengambil payung di tangan, ia pun berlari ke jalan di bawah guyuran hujan.

"... fumu. Yah, satu masalah selesai…... mungkin?" gumam Reine

Reine bergumam sendirian, ia melihat sepintas nilai-nilai grafik yang ditampilkan di terminal kecilnya.

Kenyataan bahwa tubuh dan pikiran Tohka akan terganggu oleh insiden ini sudah diperkirakan.

Walaupun dia mengambek seperti anak manja… kalau Tohka benar-benar perhatian pada Naruto, dia tidak akan sampai membenci gadis yang ditemuinya.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, 'perasaan jengkel' terlihat tidak pas. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang tidak terkatakan… mungkin lebih cocok dibilang begitu.

Karena itu, tanpa perlu memperbaiki _mood_ -nya sekalipun, membuat Tohka sadar tidaklah sesulit itu.

Yah—tapi, akan lebih baik kalau dia dapat menyadarinya sendiri.

Kenyataan itu—Naruto telah melindunginya, dan makna apa yang ada dibaliknya, dan ketika tiba waktunya, ketika dia menemukan jawaban itu, dia akan mengerti perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"... yah, cemburu juga salah satu sisi baik dari rasa kasih sayang." Gumam Reine

Ia bergumam seraya menutup terminal.

"... tapi, kita harus berhati-hati dengan hal itu, kasih sayang juga bisa menjadi emosi yang mampu menghancurkan dunia." Gumam Reine

Lalu,

"—Maaf menunggu lama! Ini paket nasi _double cheese burger_ dengan porsi besar _fried chicken_ , paket tiram goreng, _mix grill_ , _margarita_ , dan _spaghetti bolognese_ -nya. Dan hati-hati dengan _hot plate_ -nya." Ucap pelayan itu

"... nn?" gumam Reine

Dan setelah kemunculan tiba-tiba pegawai toko itu, santapan berkalori tinggi Tohka berjejer di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar pelayan itu.

Pegawai tersebut menundukkan torso-nya 45 derajat untuk memberi hormat laksana sudah terbiasa melakukannya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Reine yang ditinggal sendiri, menggaruk pipinya menghadapi santapan yang berlimpah itu.

"... ini… meresahkan" gerutu Reine

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Yoshino**_

"Hmm… ada telur, ah, ada ayam juga. Ada sisa nasi di _rice cooker_ juga… Sepertinya cukup untuk membuat Oyakodon.." gumam Naruto

Ia mengira-ngira menu apa yang akan dihidangkannya berdasarkan isi kulkas, dan setelah mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, ia sedikit melirik ke arah ruang keluarga.

Di sana Yoshino sedang melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya dengan penasaran sementara duduk di sofa.

Setelah Naruto pulang tadi, ia langsung mengganti baju, tapi pakaian Yoshino masih jas kelinci yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kotori, meskipun baru saja kehujanan, dia tidak basah sedikitpun.

Sama seperti gaun bercahaya milik Tohka, itu mungkin yang disebut _Astral Dress_ atau apalah.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar. Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat.—Ah, kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, nonton TV saja." Ucap Naruto

"...?"

Naruto berkata sembari mengupas dan memotong daun bawang, Yoshino menelengkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Nn, di sana ada _remote_ —ya ya, sekarang tekan tombol di kiri atas." Ucap Naruto

Berdasarkan petunjuk Naruto, Yoshino menekan tombol _remote_.

Menyusul hal tersebut TV menyala beserta dinding yang terkena pancarannya, kemudian 「wahahahahahaha!」suara itu berkumandang.

"—!"

Seketika itulah tubuh Yoshino meringkuk, air yang menggenang di wastafel menjulang naik, berubah menjadi peluru-peluru dan ditembakkan ke layar TV.

"Ap…" pekik Naruto

「Idiot, sudah kubilang jangan buat dia takut.」 sahut Kotori

Di telinga kanannya, terdengar kritikan Kotori.

Dan ngomong-ngomong Yoshino, dia membuka mata yang tertutup rapat sebelumnya, dan menundukkan kepala ke arah Naruto dengan panik

"Ti-tidak… Jangan kuatirkan itu. Maaf membuatmu takut." Ucap Naruto

Sesudah Naruto membuat senyum pahit, ia melanjutkan memasak.

Ia memanaskan panci berisikan air, kemudian memasukkan irisan daging ayam dan daun bawang. Setelah mendidih barulah ia memasukkan telur yang telah dikocok.

Setelah itu ia menuangkannya ke atas mangkuk berisikan nasi. Terakhir ia menaburkan peterseli Jepang di atasnya, selesai sudah.

Berhubung ia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini, bahkan tidak sampai 10 menit baginya untuk selesai memasak.

"Ini, sudah selesai. Ayo cepat isi perut jadi kita bisa pergi mencari Yoshinon, oke." Ucap Naruto

Selagi berbicara, ia memegang mangkuk dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Ia menaruh satu di depan Yoshino dan tepat di seberangnya ia menempatkan porsinya sendiri, kemudian ia memasuki dapur lagi untuk mengambil sebuah kursi, beberapa sumpit, dan sebuah sendok untuk berjaga-jaga, sebelum kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Nah, kalau begitu, itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto

Naruto menepuk tangannya seraya berkata, Yoshino meniru gerakannya kemudian menundukkan kepala.

Lalu Yoshino menggenggam sendok dengan tangannya, mengambil satu sendok oyakodon andalan Naruto, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"…!"

Maka sesudah Yoshino melakukan itu, matanya terbuka lebar dan *brak brak* dia mulai menghantam meja.

"Nn?" gumam Yoshino

Namun ketika Naruto menghadap ke arahnya, dia memalingkan pandangan karena malu.

Setelahnya, Yoshino terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, akan tetapi dia malah memasang wajah malu dan sulit mencari kata-kata, *guh* dia mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto.

"I-iya…" ucap Naruto

Naruto memasang senyum pahit, dan membalas dengan acungan jempol. Kelihatannya dia menyukainya.

Sepertinya dia cukup lapar, Yoshino membuka mulut kecilnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mulai melahap.

Dan—dengan memperkirakan saat-saat Yoshino menyelesaikan makanannya, Kotori mulai berbicara.

「Apa kalian masih mau beristirahat? Kalau bisa, aku masih mengharapkan lebih banyak informasi dari _Spirit_. Berhubung ini kesempatan bagus, kenapa tidak kau coba tanyakan sesuatu padanya?」 ucap Kotori

"Tanyakan sesuatu?" gumam Naruto

Dan setelah Naruto bertanya balik, Kotori langsung menyarankannya untuk melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"... aah, baiklah." Jawab Naruto

Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan mangkuknya menghela dengan puas, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoshino.

"Hei… Yoshino. Ada beberapa hal yang aku mau tahu—boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Naruto

Yoshino memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Itu… kau kelihatan sangat menyayanginya. Boneka itu—Yoshinon, seperti apa keberadaannya bagimu…?" tanya Naruto

Yoshino begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuka mulutnya dengan takut-takut.

"Yoshinon, adalah… seorang teman…. Juga, seorang... pahlawanku."ujar Yoshino dengan nada lemah

"Pahlawan?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah ditanya lagi, Yoshino mengangguk.

"Yoshinon adalah… impian saya…kepribadian ideal yang, saya... dambakan. Tidak seperti saya… tidak lemah, seperti saya… tidak ragu-ragu… dia kuat, dan keren…" ucap Yoshino dengan nada gugup

"Diri yang kau dambakan… ya." Gumam Naruto

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, dan teringat kembali saat ia bertemu Yoshino di dalam _department store_.

Yah, memang Yoshino yang sekarang dibandingkan dengan Yoshino yang berbicara melalui perantara boneka itu, baik dari nada bicara dan sikapnya, terasa seperti orang yang berbeda. Namun—

"Padahal… aku lebih suka Yoshino yang ini lho…" ujar Naruto dengan spontan.

Pada saat-saat di mana Tohka muncul, ia teringat banyaknya lelucon si boneka, ia tersenyum pahit.

Memang, Yoshino saat itu berbicara dengan riang gembira tapi—Naruto tidak bisa menanggungnya.

Walaupun sulit untuk mendengar ucapannya, walaupun dia bersikap canggung, Yoshino dengan jujur telah menjawab pertanyaannya, dan itu perasaan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Akan tetapi di momen Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajah Yoshino *pshh*, bersipu kemerahan. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan memakai _hood_ -nya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Yo-Yoshino…? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto berkata sambil mencoba mengintip, Yoshino menurunkan tangan yang memegang _hood_ itu dan, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

"... itu, karena, ini pertama kali… ada yang… bilang, seperti itu…" cicit Yoshino

"Be-begitukah…?" gumam Naruto

Yoshino mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Yah… dari mulanya dia adalah seorang _Spirit_ yang berkesempatan kecil untuk berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain. Mungkin karena alasan seperti itulah.

「Naruto, apa yang barusan… itu sudah kau perkirakan sebelumnya?」 tanya Kotori

Dan, dari seberang sana Kotori melemparkan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"H-ha? Perkirakan apa…?" gumam Naruto

「... lupakan. Kalau memang tidak, oke lah.」 ejek Kotori

"Ha-hah…?" gumam Naruto

Adiknya mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar pengertiannya, Naruto mengernyit.

「Jangan dipedulikan. Sekarang ini tidak ada masalah—hanya saja, mengejutkan sekali kau bisa setenang ini, kurasa 'latihan dibawah satu atap' sudah mulai menunjukkan hasilnya.」 jelas Kotori

"... mungkin yah." Gumam Naruto

Naruto menjawab setengah-setengah. Memang benar ia cukup tenang sampai tingkat tertentu, tapi ia tidak dapat membedakan entah ini hasil dari latihan itu atau bukan.

Namun, ia tidak dapat meladeni mereka yang dari sana. Naruto kembali menaruh pandangan pada Yoshino dan mengutarakan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Jadi—err, Yoshino, kelihatannya biarpun kau diserang AST, kau jarang melawan, dengan alasan apa kau melakukan itu?" tanya kembali Naruto

Ditanya seperti itu… Yoshino kembali menunduk.

Bersamaan dengan genggamannya pada ujung gaun sebelah dalam yang terbuat dari cahaya sama seperti _Astral Dress_ Tohka, dia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar seolah akan menghilang.

"... saya… tidak mau, disakiti. Saya juga, tidak suka… hal yang menakutkan. Tentu saja, mereka juga… tidak mau ditakuti, tidak mau disakiti. Karena itu, saya…" cicit Yoshino

Suara yang sangat kecil dan lemah, apa yang coba dikatakannya bisa saja dengan mudahnya terlewatkan oleh Naruto.

Tapi karena itulah—mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto, merasakan gelombang yang menusuk hatinya.

"..., Yoshino… kau… dengan alasan seperti itu—" ucap Naruto

Tetapi, Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Walaupun dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Yoshino lanjut berbicara.

"Tapi… saya… lemah, dan pengecut. Karena itu, kalau saya sendiri… tidak bisa apa-apa. Sakit… saya takut…, saya tak bisa apa-apa, saya akan dibunuh… pikiran saya, jadi… kacau… kemudian, pasti saya… akan berbuat jahat… pada semuanya…" cicit Yoshino

Separuh jalan dia berbicara, suaranya mulai terisak.

Setelah menahan isakannya, dia melanjutkan.

"Karena, itu… Yoshinon… adalah, pahlawanku…. Kalau Yoshinon… bersamaku, ketika aku ketakutan… dia bilang… 'tidak apa-apa'... Lalu, semuanya… benar-benar, akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu… karena, itu." Cicit Yoshino

"..."

Naruto tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuatnya, sampai-sampai darah bisa menyembur keluar. Lagi-lagi dirinya menemukan sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya, dan hebatnya sosok itu memiliki kebajikan hati yang luar biasa, akan tetapi yang lebih menyakitkan dirinya Naruto harus menerima kenyataan bahwa AST tetap saja memburu Yoshino. yah sepertinya kali ini Naruto merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu.

Kalau ia tidak melakukannya—ia tidak akan bisa menanggungnya.

Yoshino. Gadis kecil ini. Begitu baik—dan begitu menyedihkan.

Baik itu Rasa Sakit ataupun Ketakutan, sudah pasti dia tidak menyukainya.

Memikirkan lawan, yang sudah mengincarnya berkali-kali dengan rasa permusuhan, maksud jahat, serta niat untuk membunuh, akan tetapi tetap saja—dia putuskan untuk tidak menyakiti mereka. Dia memilih hal tersebut? Hal sesulit itu?

Yoshino—lemah?

Kepala Yoshino gemetar oleh karena penilaian dirinya sendiri—tidak mungkin dia itu lemah.

Aah, akan tetapi, —menyedihkan, benar-benar kebajikan yang luar biasa menyedihkan.

"—"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Mengitari meja dan berlutut di sisi Yoshino—begitulah, dengan lembut ia mengusap kepala Yoshino.

"..., ah… e, err—" gumam Yoshino

"Aku." Ucap Naruto

"—, …?"

"Aku akan—menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas

Begitu katanya, Yoshino memandang kebingungan. Tanpa mempedulikan itu, Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku pasti, akan menemukan Yoshinon. Kemudian… mengembalikannya padamu. Bukan cuma itu. Aku akan membuatnya tidak perlu lagi melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengalami semua hal yang menyakitkan atau menakutkan itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu mendekatimu. Aku akan—menjadi pahlawanmu Yoshino." Jelas Naruto

Seraya mengusap kepala Yoshino di balik _hood_ -nya, ia mengatakan kalimat yang diluar karakternya.

Namun—ia tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Sebab, dalam kebaikan hati Yoshino, ada hal penting yang kurang.

Satu-satunya masalah tersebut adalah: walaupun dia punya belas kasihan layaknya seorang suci, belas kasihan tersebut tidak akan dikembalikan kepadanya.

Kalau seperti itu alasannya, maka tidak ada jalan lain kecuali mendapatkannya lewat bantuan orang lain.

Ini bukan lagi mengenai apa yang akan terjadi pada sang _Spirit_ atau apapun itu, hal seperti itu tidak lagi relevan bagi Naruto.

Bagi Yoshino. Anak sebaik ini, tanpa ada yang menolongnya, hal itulah, yang tidak dapat dibenarkannya.

Benar—itulah yang ada di benaknya.

"…? …?"

Untuk sesaat, Yoshino memandang sambil bertanya-tanya, tapi setelah sepuluh detik berlalu, dia akhirnya membuka mulut.

"…Te…rima, kasih…" cicit Yoshino

"… iya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada ramah

Ia agak senang mendengar Yoshino mengatakan hal itu. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Namun, pada waktu Yoshino bersuara, tanpa sengaja mata Naruto tertuju pada bibir menawan itu… Naruto yang merasa tidak enak memalingkan pandangannya.

"...? Naruto-san…?" gumam Yoshino

Yoshino memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, err, itu. … mengenai yang sebelumnya, maaf." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

"Eh…?" gumam Yoshino

"Tidak… maksudku… waktu aku, menciummu." Ucap Naruto

Lebih tepat dikatakan kalau bukan kebiasaan Naruto untuk membuka topik seperti ini… tapi ini bisa jadi hal yang penting bagi seorang gadis. Ia mengatakannya dengan maksud meminta maaf.

Akan tetapi Yoshino tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan menatapnya penuh kebingungan, sekali lagi dia memiringkan kepala.

Seolah-olah, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"... apa itu, cium?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada polos

"Eh? Aah, itu… bibir yang bersentuhan, seperti ini…" ucap Naruto

Walaupun Naruto menjelaskan kepadanya, Yoshino memasang wajah tidak mengerti sama sekali, kemudian menyondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

"Apa, seperti... ini?" ucap Yoshino

"...!"

Mereka berada pada jarak di mana andaikan ia membawa mukanya sedikit lebih dekat saja, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Jantungnya hampir melompat di situasi berbahaya ini, namun Naruto mengingat latihan satu atapnya dengan Tohka, dan entah bagaimana berhasil berpura-pura tenang.

"Uh, ah, aah… ya, seperti ini." Gumam Naruto

Namun Yoshino bergumam pelan, dan sekali lagi berkata dengan suara halus.

"... saya, tidak ingat, jelas." Ujar Yoshino

"... eh?" gumam Naruto

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto mengernyit. Dirinya merasa terkejut dengan pengakuan Yoshino, lagi-lagi hal mengejutkan datang kepadanya. Naruto merasa ada hal ganjil.

Kemudian—saat itulah.

"Naruto…! Maaf, aku—" sahut Tohka

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Tohka yang telah meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi, sambil susah-payah mengambil nafas, memasuki ruang keluarga.

Selanjutnya, dia melihat sosok Naruto dan Yoshino yang saling berhadapan dan akan berciuman kapanpun juga, *pik*, sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

"Eh…?" pekik Tohka

Sesudah itu, Naruto memasang wajah linglung.

"To—Too, To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-Tohka…!" seru Naruto dengan nada gugup

Mukanya banjir oleh keringat.

"... hi…" gumam Yoshino

Yoshino sepertinya merasakan keanehan, dia berbalik, dan mengeluarkan suara pelan.

Tapi itu mungkin tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Seharusnya bagi Yoshino, Tohka adalah musuh menyeramkan yang merebut bonekanya darinya—dan di luar itu, dari dalam diri Tohka yang terdiam di sekitar jalan masuk ke ruang keluarga, membanjir keluar aura tekanan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dan pas-pasan sekali barusan, sebuah suara bising terdengar dari _intercom_ di telinga kanannya, menandakan situasi darurat.

"..."

Sambil terdiam, Tohka menyunggingkan senyum yang luar biasa lemah lembut, dan dengan begitu memasuki ruang keluarga.

*biku*, sensasi seperti itu terkirimkan ke tangan Naruto. Kelihatannya juga tubuh Yoshino sedang gemetar.

"To-Tohka, ini…" ucap Naruto

Kondisi pikirannya seolah menyerupai seorang pria yang baru tertangkap basah melakukan hubungan gelap di tempat kejadian perkara, Naruto dengan panik menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Akan tetapi Tohka melewati mereka berdua, meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan bergegas menuju dapur, dia lalu mengambil semua makanan dan minuman dari kulkas dan lemari, dengan begitu dia keluar ke koridor.

Dari arah pintu, *dakdakdakdakdakdak* suara langkah kaki terdengar—dan saat Naruto pikir suara itu mencapai kamar tamu, kali ini *BRAK*, terdapat suara bantingan pintu.

… kelihatannya, dia berencana mengurung diri lagi.

Tambah lagi, kali ini dia sudah siap siaga dengan suplai makanan yang cukup.

"Er, err…" gumam Naruto

「... ini malah jadi hal yang menyebalkan.」 gerutu Kotori

Dari telinga kanannya, ia mendengar suara bercampur keluh kesah.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…?" ujar Naruto

「Untuk sekarang ini, kau cuma bisa membiarkannya. Walaupun Naruto mencoba bicara padanya, efeknya malah akan terbalik dari yang kita inginkan.」 ucap Kotori

"Be-begitukah…" gumam Naruto

Ia berkata, seraya melirik pada Yoshino yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Tetapi, entah kapan itu terjadi, sosok Yoshino yang seharusnya ada di sofa tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Ha…? Yoshino?" pekik Naruto

「—kelihatannya, dia lostmenghilang ke dunia sana saat Tohka sedang mendekatinya. Setelah bonekanya diambil olehnya, hal itu pasti sebuah pengalaman traumatis baginya.」 jelas Kotori

"... begitu." Gumam Naruto

Fuu, ia menelan ludah dan menghela nafas—dan mengernyit karena mendapatkan prasangka buruk.

Sepertinya Yoshino ingat Tohka merebut bonekanya.

Kendatipun begitu… dia bilang dia tidak mengingat ciuman dengan Naruto.

Tidak, kemarin pun dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mempedulikannya, mungkin dia tidak punya emosi tertentu terhadap tindakan seperti ciuman. Para _Spirit_ memiliki tingkat pengetahuan dan penilaian yang berbeda, tergantung dari persoalan yang ada, ada kemungkinan seperti itu.

Tapi—pada reaksi Yoshino, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya agak tidak nyaman.

Naruto menyentuh dan meraba bibirnya.

"Hei, Kotori. … ada hal yang membuatku kuatir. Bisa kau selidiki ini untukku?" tanya Naruto

「Apa?」 jawab Kotori

Naruto menyuarakan pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

「... fuun. Baiklah, aku akan minta Reine menyelidikinya setelah dia kembali.」ujar Kotori

"Oke, tolong ya." Ucap Naruto

Dan, setelah Naruto berkata, Kotori melanjutkan laksana teringat akan sesuatu.

「... ah, benar juga. Aku lupa mengatakan ini karena interupsi Tohka, kami punya kabar baik.」 ucap Kotori

"Ah?" gumam Naruto

「Dari penyelidikan foto-foto yang kami lakukan, kami sudah memastikan keberadaan boneka itu.」 jelas Kotori

"Benarkah!? Di mana?" tanya Naruto

「Mengenai itu—」ucap Kotori

Ketika Kotori memberitahukan tempat keberadaannya, pipi Naruto berkedut. Sedangkan dikamar Tohka

"U…ugah!" pekik Tohka

Dalam kamar tamu di mana Tohka menerjang masuk, sambil melahap makanan yang dibawanya masuk dalam jangkauan tangannya, ia menyerukan teriakan-teriakan tersebut. Yah dilihat dari perspektif orang lain, benar-benar cara makan orang stres.

"Apa ini… apa ini…! Gu, muguuuuu…!" pekik Tohka

Sementara Tohka tidak ada di rumah, Naruto mengundang gadis kecil dari beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

Itulah satu-satunya yang terjadi, tidak ada hal yang mengundang amarah Tohka sama sekali.

Naruto adalah sahabat baik Tohka. Dan sahabat itu mengundang teman baru.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, metode interaksi yang benar bagi Tohka seharusnya adalah berbaikan dengan Naruto dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, setelah itu, _"Selamat datang, maaf mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin."_ , katakan itu dan memegang tangan sang gadis kecil.

Tetapi—ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Pada saat ia melihat Naruto dan sang gadis berduaan di ruangan itu, perasaan tidak enak itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan membuatnya mustahil untuk tinggal di tempat tersebut.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuu…!" pekik Tohka

Tohka menghabiskan makanan satu per satu, lalu jongkok di tempat.

"... Naruto—" gumam Tohka

—Minta maaf pada Naruto. Berbaikan dengan Naruto.

Perasaan itu bukanlah kebohongan.

Tetapi… karena perasaan tidak enak yang beraduk-aduk dalam dadanya, ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Dengan postur duduk di lantai sembari memeluk lutut, Tohka merintih penuh kepedihan.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

"Di sini... tempat bertemunya kan?" gumam Naruto

Naruto sedang memegang kantong kertas berisi kue-kue dengan tangan kirinya, sementara dengan tangan kanannya, sebuah peta yang tergambar di kertas memo. Setelah mengeluh dengan wajah murung ia mendongak ke gedung apartemen bertingkat tinggi itu.

Untuk menenangkan diri dari kegugupan ia menepuk dada, _"Ini pekerjaan, jadi mau gimana lagi."_ , seraya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

… namun, bagaimanapun juga.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti pencuri begini…?" ucap Naruto

「Tidak ada pilihan lain. Cuma Naruto satu-satunya orang yang bisa diundang masuk ke kediaman Tobiichi.」 ucap Kotori

Saat Naruto komplain, dari _intercom_ telinga kanannya ia mendengar suara Kotori.

Benar—Naruto baru saja tiba di rumah Tobiichi Origami, di sebuah apartemen.

Dari foto-foto waktu Yoshino menghilang yang telah diperiksa sedemikian teliti—mereka berhasil mengetahui bahwa sebelum Origami kembali ke markas, dia memungut boneka itu dan membawanya pulang.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali adalah, dengan berkata "Tobiichi, boleh aku bermain ke rumahmu?"

Ia menanyakan ini padanya beberapa hari lalu, dengan begitu ia diundang datang ke rumahnya.

"... ngomong-ngomong, pada dasarnya apa perlu aku diundang ke sini? Kalau cuma mengambil kembali satu boneka, seharusnya itu pekerjaan yang mudah bagi Ratatoskr—" ujar Naruto

「... kami sudah mencobanya dari awal」ucap Kotori

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

Mendengar kalimat bercampur keluhan tersebut, Naruto memiringkan kepala.

「Yang mau kukatakan, walaupun kami sudah mencoba menyusup tiga kali beberapa hari yang lalu, semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan—di kamarnya terdapat sinar laser _infrared_ , semprotan gas air mata, bahkan di sudut-sudut penting kamarnya terpasang _sentry gun_... enam anggota dari divisi ahli mesin kami dibuat masuk ke rumah sakit. Yang benar saja, gadis macam apa yang sedang kita hadapi ini?」 jelas Kotori

"Ha, haa…" ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum kecut

「Tentu mungkin saja kita dapat mengambilnya dengan memaksa masuk lewat jalan kekerasan tapi—kalau kita mendapat kehormatan untuk diundang… maka itu pilihan yang lebih baik, bukan?」 ucap Kotori

"... aku mengerti." Gumam Naruto

Bagi Naruto yang pada dasarnya seorang pemalu jika berkunjung kedalam kediaman wanita, hal semacam ini sangat enggan dilakukannya, tapi … ketika ia melihat kegelisahan Yoshino, ia tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Tambah lagi—bagi Naruto sendiri, ada hal yang ingin ia diskusikan dengan Origami.

Dan, ada satu hal lagi yang menggelisahkan Naruto—Naruto bertanya pada Kotori.

"Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana Tohka?" tanya Naruto

「Sama saja. Dia masih mengunci diri di kamar.」 ujar Kotori

"... begitu ya." Gumam Naruto

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan gelisah.

Beberapa hari lalu, setelah melihat Yoshino yang diundangnya ke rumah, kondisi Tohka masih aneh.

Tidak, bukan berarti dia terus menerus mengunci diri di kamar seperti pada terakhir kali; dia menghadiri sekolah seperti biasa namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa Tohka menghindarinya.

Kemudian setelah ia menyuarakan pertanyaan itu, ia mengendalikan diri.

Itu memang masalah yang bisa membuat sakit perut tapi yang satu ini lebih penting untuk sekarang.

"—Baiklah." Gumam Naruto

Naruto memantapkan diri, menghadap pintu apartemen ia-pun melangkah maju.

Pintu otomatis terbuka, dan di mesin yang terpasang dekat pintu masuk, ia mengetikkan nomor rumah Origami.

Setelah itu, ia langsung mendengar suara Origami.

"Siapa." Tanya Origami

"A-ah… ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto

"Masuk." Ucap Origami

Segera setelah berkata demikian, pintu otomatis di jalan masuk dalam gedung-pun terbuka.

Naruto dengan ragu-ragu memasuki apartemen, dan menaiki lift enam lantai ke atas, dengan begitu ia sampai di nomor kamar yang ditujunya.

"... nah, sesuai rencana." Gumam Naruto

「Ya, serahkan pada kami.」 ucap Kotori

Setelah ia berkata, Kotori menjawab dengan kalimat tersebut.

Sekarang ini, melayang di dekat Naruto, sebuah kamera Ratatoskr berukuran sangat kecil, sebesar seekor serangga.

Rencana mereka adalah—selagi Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Origami, kamera tersebut akan berlalu-lalang melakukan pencarian.

"... fuu." Gumam Naruto

Dan setelah menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi, ia membunyikan bel.

Maka, dengan segera—seolah Origami sudah menunggunya dari dalam, pintu tersebut terbuka.

"H-hai Tobiichi. Maaf aku mendadak begini—" ujar Naruto dengan nada gugup

Naruto dengan ringan mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa—dan membeku. Ia menjatuhkan kantong berisikan kue-kue yang dibawanya di tangan kiri, *plak*, suara yang mengikuti umpama menandakan kue tersebut tidak lagi bisa dinikmati kelezatannya seperti yang sudah selayaknya.

Alasannya sederhana—pakaian Origami.

Memang di kediaman Tobiichi, adalah kebebasannya untuk mengenakan apapun yang diinginkannya. Itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dibantah oleh Naruto.

Hanya saja yang ini—di luar dugaannya.

Sebuah _one piece_ berwarna biru tua dengan celemek berumbai terpasang. Dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuah hiasan kepala yang lucu.

Ya, dari kepala sampai lutut, dia mengenakan kostum _maid_ komplit.

Dari semua orang, dia, si jenius nomor satu sekolah. Sang es abadi, Miss Tobiichi Cocytus Origami.

"E-Errr… T.o.b.i.i.c.h.i.-s.a.n…?" panggil Naruto dengan nada gugup

"Iya?" ucap datar Origami

Butiran-butiran peluh mulai bermunculan di wajah Naruto sementara ia berkata, namun Origami hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Mimik mukanya, seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi layaknya sebuah boneka.

Begitulah kondisi Origami sekarang ini.

Sejujurnya, dalam hati Naruto menaruh harapan pada skenario fana semacam _'Saya saudara kembar Origami, pecinta_ _cosplay_ _Irogami-chan!',_ namun harapannya hancur seutuhnya.

"Ti-tidak… pakaian macam… apa itu?" pekik Naruto

Origami memandang ke bawah, ke pakaiannya dengan penasaran, dan setelah itu, memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak suka?" ujar Origami

"Bukan… bukan itu maksudku…" ucap Naruto

Daripada dibilang tidak suka, sebenarnya ia menginginkannya lebih dari itu, tapi ia malu mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata.

…entah mengapa, ia tidak mampu melihatnya secara langsung lagi. Dengan muka memerah, matanya jelalatan ke sana-sini agar menghindar memandangnya.

"Masuk." Ucap Origami

Tanpa memperlihatkan tanda-tanda peduli dengan hal itu, Origami mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu…" ucap Naruto

Naruto memungut kantong kertas yang terjatuh di lantai, lalu menutup pintu dengan jari-jari yang sedikit gemetar memegang kenop.

"...?"

Kemudian, Naruto mengernyit. Tiba-tiba dari _intercom_ terdengar _static-noise_.

Seraya ingin menanyakan Kotori apabila ada yang aneh, ia mengetuk _intercom_. Dengan begitu, ia mendengar sedikit suara Kotori yang bercampur dengan _static_.

「 _Ku…h, jangan-jan—jamming—Shi—, tidak bis—connec—, bagaima—_ 」ucap Kotori dengan nada tak jelas.

Sampai situlah ia mendengarnya kemudian, *pok*, suara tersebut menyela, dan ia tidak lagi dapat mendengar apapun.

"...!? O-oi…" gumam Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Origami

Selagi dia sedang bertanya ke arah _intercom_ tersebut, Origami di hadapannya membalikkan badan.

"Ah… ti-tidak… bukan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto

"Oh." Ucap datar Origami

Origami berbalik kembali ke arah semula, Naruto melepas keluhan dalam-dalam.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, kelihatannya transmisinya tidak tembus sampai sini. Kalau seperti itu jadinya, mungkin kameranya juga tidak berfungsi.

Tidak… andaikan secara kebetulan kamera itu tetap berfungsi, situasinya sama saja mengingat mereka tidak dapat mengirimkan kembali informasi apapun pada Naruto.

Intinya—sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan selain dengan sukses menyelesaikan misi ini seorang diri.

"... oi oi, yang benar saja" gerutu Naruto

Setelah Naruto menggerutu dengan volume suara yang tidak terdengar oleh Origami, ia menggaruk poninya.

Tapi walaupun ia menyatakan ketidaksenangannya, hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Untuk memantapkan determinasinya, Naruto menelan ludah lalu mengikuti Origami.

Kemudian, Origami maju memasuki ruang tamu.

"...nn? Bau ini…" gumam Naruto

Dan, di saat ia memasuki ruang tamu, ia mencium aroma manis semerbak. walaupun, sepertinya itu bukan bau makanan. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah—

"Tobiichi? Kau pakai pewangi ruangan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya." Ucap Origami

"He, heee…" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa getir.

Bagaimana ya, ini agak diluar dugaan. Mungkin ini cuma kesan yang dibuat-buat, tapi Tobiichi Origami tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang tertarik dengan hal-hal atau kenikmatan semacam ini.

Naruto merasa telah melihat sisi lain yang belum pernah Origami perlihatkan ke teman sekelasnya sebelumnya, ini membuatnya agak segan.

… tapi, ia bertanya-tanya.

Aroma ini, ketika ia menciumnya sedikit, kepalanya sedikit melayang-layang, seolah apabila ia kehilangan konsentrasi, seluruh kesadarannya akan lenyap… ya, benar-benar produk yang manjur untuk menciptakan suasana santai.

"Duduk." Ucap Origami mempersilahkan tamunya

"Ah, aah…" gumam Naruto

Setelah disuruh, ia duduk di depan sebuah meja kopi yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

"…"

Kemudian, setelah melihat Naruto duduk, Origami duduk pula.

Tepat di samping Naruto.

"Eh…?" gumam Naruto

Normalnya, ia pikir Origami seharusnya duduk di seberangnya, namun di kediaman Tobiichi mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Melihat wajah segar Origami, ia mulai bertanya-tanya apabila akal sehatnya benar atau salah, Naruto mulai ragu-ragu dengan hal itu.

"Err…" ucap Naruto

"…"

"Ini…" ucap Origami

"…"

Beberapa saat pun berlalu. Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

—un, begitu rupanya. Kelihatannya, bagi keluarga Tobiichi, posisi ini adalah posisi yang wajar. Tidak ada peluh yang mengaliri pipinya. Karena hal ini adalah hal yang sudah sewajarnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, dengan segera situasi menjadi canggung, setelah merasa kalau ialah yang perlu memulai percakapan, Naruto membuka mulut.

"To-Tobiichi?" panggil Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Origami

"Tidak, cuma satu pertanyaan simpel… Tobiichi, kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Naruto

Origami, membuat isyarat kecil untuk membenarkannya.

"... be-begitu ya." Ucap Naruto

Mungkin begitu… sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, tapi setelah hal tersebut dibenarkan, fakta bahwa ia datang ke rumah seorang gadis, gadis yang tinggal sendirian, jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencangnya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau hidup sendirian?" tanya Naruto

Ketika Naruto bertanya, seraya menambahkan Origami berkata.

"Segera setelah orang-tua saya meninggal 5 tahun lalu, saya tinggal bersama nenek untuk sementara tapi dekat-dekat masuk SMA, saya pindah ke sini sendirian." Ucap Origami

"Hidup sendirian sejak SMA ya… apa tidak masalah?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak juga." Ujar Origami

Dia berkata dengan gerakan otot muka yang minim sambil terus-menerus menatap wajah Naruto. Dan kau tahu, jarak mereka dekat sekali.

… entah mengapa, walaupun mereka hanya bercakap-cakap biasa, ada atmosfir aneh yang timbul.

Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya dari Origami, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya secara berlebihan.

"Tidak, haha, ha… tapi sudah kuduga kau memang hebat. Cepat atau lambat aku pun akan mulai hidup sendiri juga tapi, kalau aku tinggal sendiri, baik tentang makanan maupun bersih-bersih sepertinya akan jadi masalah." Ujar Naruto

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Origami

"Eh?" pekik Naruto

Pada Origami yang terang menyatakan itu, ia mengarahkan wajah padanya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Saya yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Origami

Tubuh Naruto pun membeku dalam sekejap.

"Uh…!? Err… itu artinya…" tanya Naruto

Namun, lebih cepat dari Naruto berbicara, Origami berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eh…?" gumam Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Origami

Dan begitu saja tanpa suara langkah kaki, dia berjalan menuju dapur.

Kelihatannya dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh.

Naruto termenung memandang punggung Origami yang sedang berdiri di dapur… kemudian seraya menghela nafas, "haaa", Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam.

"... oh ya, bonekanya…" gumam Naruto

Ia bergumam pelan, lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan.

Perangkat mebel lengkap nan sederhana berwarna cerah dengan manis tersusun rapi di dalam ruangan.

Jangankan kecewek-cewekan, ia malah tidak merasakan bahwa ruangan ini dipakai untuk sehari-hari. Ruangan ini mirip dengan desain interior model rumah.

"... nn."

Setelah memindai sekilas, ia tidak mendapati apapun yang mirip dengan boneka.

'Apapun' sendiri terbatas jumlahnya di ruangan ini, padahal ruang dalam struktur rumah ini luas, untuk menemukannya akan bermasalah.

Tambah lagi, masalahnya adalah bagaimana mengecoh mata Origami. Mungkin memang sepertinya ia perlu mulai mencari dengan seksama selagi Origami membawa keluar penampannya. Tidak, justru kebalikkannya; Naruto harus berpura-pura mengambil penampannya keluar lalu—

Dan dengan begitu, Origami kembali membawa penampan dengan piring kecil dan cangkir teh berikut gula dan susu.

Tanpa berkata, dia menyusun semuanya di atas meja.

"Silakan." Ucap Origami

Berkata demikian, seraya mendekati Naruto dan sekali lagi duduk di sampingnya… ia bertanya-tanya mengapa, dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, jarak di antara mereka jauh lebih dekat kali ini.

"Ah, aah. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto

Bau yang berbeda dari pewangi, samar-samar harum shampoo Origami memasuki rongga hidungnya.

Setelah menyeka keringat yang mulai bermunculan sendirinya menggunakan lengan bajunya, ia mengulurkan tangan ke cangkir teh.

"...!?"

Hanya saja, sebelum ia menyentuh cangkir itu, ia mengernyitkan alis secara naluriah.

Isi cangkir teh Origami dan Naruto, jelas sekali berbeda. melihat cangkir Origami, isinya jernih, coklat kemerahan transparan.

Dan yang satu lagi yakni milik Naruto, ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam cangkir itu sampai akhirnya mengendap, cairan yang serupa dengan lumpur.

Ia tadinya mengira sesaat itu merupakan kopi namun… ia salah.

Untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa cairan ini, ia menurunkan wajah untuk mendekatinya, pada saat ia sudah dekat, bau kuat menyengat yang setara dengan senjata biologis atau limbah nuklir, memulai serangan di dalam rongga hidung Naruto.

"—Enfrt!?" gumam Naruto

Secara naluriah, badannya melenting kebelakang layaknya sebuah busur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Ad-ada apa… ini, ini apaan!?" pekik Naruto

"Teh, dari luar negeri." Ucap Origami

"Ke-kelihatannya negeri yang luar biasa ya…" ucap Naruto sambil sweetdrop melihat teh itu.

Naruto mengernyit sambil menjepit hidung dan melirik cangkir itu lagi. Nalurinya untuk bertahan hidup bersikeras memberitahunya untuk menolak minuman tersebut—Bisa jadi, kalau ia meminumnya ia akan diakui sebagai seorang dewasa, bisa jadi seperti itu.

"Ah… Tobiichi? Aku tidak enak sudah membuatmu menyiapkan sesuatu seberharga ini. Aku, sepertinya tidak bisa meminum— " ucap Naruto

Namun, walaupun Naruto menahan diri, Origami memajukan cangkir teh tersebut lebih mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak… Tobiichi?" ucap Naruto

"Silakan." Ucap Origami

"Tidak-tidak..." ucap Naruto

"Silakan." Ucap Origami

"Err, ini" ucap Naruto

"Silakan." Ucap Origami

"... Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

Entah kenapa, ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya tanpa menolak, Naruto menghadap cangkir itu lagi.

"..."

Tapi, ia pikir kalau ia meminumnya begitu saja, rasanya akan aneh.

Walaupun cuma sedikit, Naruto ingin membuat rasanya lebih ringan. Ia mengambil susu di atas meja dengan tangan satu lagi, kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir berisikan cairan tersebut.

… hasilnya, tidak larut.

Kedua cairan itu bersibak, dengan susu mengambang di permukaan teh — bagaikan minyak pekat yang dituangkan ke atas permukaan samudra. Kebalikan dari yang ia harapkan, ia merasa situasi ini justru semakin parah.

"... eei, apa yang terjadi!" gumam Naruto

Sesudah Naruto membulatkan tekad, ia mengangkat cangkir, membiarkan cairan tersebut mengalir ke kedalaman kerongkongannya.

"—Obufuuu…h!?" pekik Naruto

Ia tahan dengan aromanya, akan tetapi rasa yang menyengat itu menyiksa bintil pengecapnya.

Mungkin kesempatan berikutnya ia mencoba ini kembali dengan mulutnya tidak akan pernah datang, tapi apabila ia meminum asam klorida, rasanya bisa saja sama, seperti itulah yang ia kecap sekarang. Tidak pahit ataupun pedas, namun menyakitkan semata.

"A…,air... air…!" pekik Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

Sayangnya, tidak ada air sejauh tangannya menjangkau.

"...!"

Naruto dengan segera merobek kotak kue yang dibawanya, kemudian menjejalkan beberapa kue kering berbentuk manusia yang sudah pecah, dari [Tenguu Meika], ke mulutnya.

Rasa manis yang menyenangkan melebur di dalam mulutnya. … Naruto kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dan jatuh terlentang ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas.

"Haah…, haah…" ucap Naruto

Dan—

"… ah?" gumam Naruto

Naruto menekan dadanya.

Entah mengapa, badannya panas sekali, rasanya seperti terbakar. … ia bertanya-tanya apakah suhu udara hari ini sedemikian tingginya.

Tambah lagi.

"..."

Entah dengan alasan apa, Origami menaruh tangan di samping wajah Naruto yang menghadap ke atas karena terjatuh tadi. Tubuhnya menduduki bagian perut Naruto—dia membuat posisi menunggang.

"...!? To, Tobiichi!?" pekik Naruto

"Apa?" ucap Origami

Seolah-olah Naruto-lah yang berbicara aneh, dia menjawab dengan sikap yang tenang.

"Ti-tidak, apa yang…" ucap Naruto

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Origami

"Ku-kurasa… tidak boleh." Ujar Naruto

Selagi Naruto mencegah kepalanya dipeluk, entah bagaimana ia berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Entah bobot Origami yang sekadarnya, aroma yang hanya dimiliki anak gadis, sentuhan yang lembut, atau bunyi kersak pakaian _maid_ -nya, situasi ini sudah gawat tanpa semua itu tergabung menjadi satu. Kalau Naruto rileks sedikit saja, mungkin Origami akan mengaktifkan _Trap Card_ padanya.

"Oh" gumam Origami

Sembari mengatakan itu, Origami mengedipkan mata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo barter." Ucap Origami

"Hah…?" gumam Naruto

"Sebagai ganti saya menyingkir, cukup satu permintaan. Saya mau kamu menelannya tanpa syarat." Ucap Origami

Setelah ia menelan ludah, Naruto bertanya

"A-apa itu…?" tanya Naruto

Maka, Origami, jarang-jarang mengambil waktu sementara untuk ragu-ragu, melantunkan suara lembutnya.

"Yatogami Tohka, kamu memanggilnya 'Tohka'." Ucap Origami

"Heh…? Aah… i-iya betul." Ujar Naruto

Naruto menggangguk pelan. Memang benar.

Tidak, karena dari awal nama 'Tohka' adalah pemberian Naruto, itu sudah sewajarnya. Kalau membicarakan nama keluarga yang dibuatkan untuknya, itu ulah Reine.

"Tapi, kamu memanggil saya 'Tobiichi'." Ujar Origami

"Ah, aah…" gumam Naruto

"Tidak adil." Ucap Origami

Mengatakan itu, *pui* Origami memalingkan muka.

"He…? Itu, err…" ucap Naruto

Naruto menimbang-nimbang tujuan Origami, tanda-tanda tanya berterbangan di kepalanya.

"Jadi maksudnya…? Apa aku harus memanggil Tohka dengan 'Yatogami' mulai dari sekarang? Aku tidak bisa membiasakan diri dengan hal itu…" ujar Naruto

"..."

Origami tanpa berkata apapun, mengencangkan tunggangannya, menambah bobot di perut Naruto.

Bobot seukuran seorang gadis biasa. Tidak benar-benar berat.

Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaannya bukanlah di situ. Merasakan uap panas yang hampir meletus dari telinganya, Naruto mengecam.

"Kalau… kalau begitu kau mau menyuruhku berbuat apa…!?" ucap Naruto

Setelah Origami mengendurkan tunggangannya kembali, sembari memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, dia berucap.

"Saya mau, kamu memanggil saya 'Origami'." Ucap Origami

"Err…" ucap Naruto

"Tidak bisa?" tanya Origami

Origami berkata padanya.

Meskipun itu adalah suara vokal tanpa aksen seperti biasanya—walaupun sedikit, ia merasakan gaung kegelisahan yang tersimpan pada suara tersebut.

"Bukan… bukannya tidak bisa… kupikir." Ucap Naruto

"Oh" gumam Origami

"…"

"…"

Kembali untuk beberapa saat, keheningan pun mengalir. situasi ini, Naruto sekalipun mengerti yang harus dia lakukan. … setelah batuk dan berdeham, ia menyuarakan.

"Errr… O-Origami." Ucap Naruto

"…"

Setelah Naruto memanggilnya begitu, Origami mengangkat pinggangnya dari perut Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa, kemudian berdiri di tempat.

Lalu tanpa ekspresi, *hop*, dia melompat.

"Hee…?" gumam Naruto

Karena pemandangan yang surealis tersebut, Naruto yang turut berdiri, memandangnya dengan heran.

Namun Origami tidak menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap hal tersebut, dia sedikit membuka bibirnya.

"—Naruto." Ucap Origami

"…!"

Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Origami memanggilnya demikian. … biasanya dia dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya, 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"O, ou." Gumam Naruto

Entah kenapa ia merasa gatal ketika menjawab, dan sesudah demikian Origami *hop* melompat sekali lagi, dan tentu saja mimik mukanya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

… kelihatannya, dia gembira.

Kemudian untuk beberapa detik, Origami menunduk seraya menutup mata, seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya setelah mendengar namanya disebut, lalu perlahan dia menghela nafas.

Kemudian—

"Tunggulah." Ucap Origami

Entah dengan alasan apa tiba-tiba dia berkata seraya membalikkan badan.

"O… oi, Tobi—" ucap Naruto

"…"

"…Origami, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto

" _Shower_ _(mandi)_ " ucap singkat Origami

Origami berbalik melihat Naruto sepintas, mengatakan itu saja sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Huh…?" gumam Naruto

Naruto yang ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu, setelah bingung sejenak, akhirnya mengerti situasi tersebut, "Haafu" ia mengambil nafas dalam. Dengan begitu, sekali lagi ia rebah dengan punggungnya.

"Ah—" gumam Naruto

Ia menaruh tangan di dada. jantungnya berdetak kencangnya bukan main. akan tetapi, ia tidak boleh begitu terus. Setelah beberapa detik, ia segera bangkit.

"Oh iya…! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari boneka itu" gumam Naruto

Oleh sebab pengalaman menggairahkan yang datang bertubi-tubi, ia hampir melupakan tujuannya hari ini, menemukan boneka itu.

Inilah celah yang dinantikannya—kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.

"Tapi kenapa dia… tiba-tiba _shower_?" ucap Naruto

Ia memelintirkan lehernya, apa Origami keringatan atau semacamnya?

… tapi benar deh dia kurang berhati-hati. Kalau saja Naruto lebih berani, mungkin saja ia akan mengintip kamar mandi. Begitulah kelakuannya barusan, sepertinya Origami tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal kecil semacam itu.

"... yah, tidak merubah kenyataan kalau aku terselamatkan." Ucap Naruto

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan ia mulai memeriksa ruang tamu lebih teliti lagi dibandingkan dengan survey kilat sebelumnya.

"Tempat-tempat yang gampang terlihat jelas… tidak ada." Ujar Naruto

Ia bergumam, seraya memelankan langkah kakinya, ia juga memeriksa isi lemari.

Kenyataannya, mungkin lebih efektif seandainya ia mencari dengan cara menghamburkan semua barang dari dalam, layaknya penggerebekan rumah pencuri, tapi… jelas sekali ia tidak dapat melakukan hal semacam itu di sini.

Tujuan mutlaknya kali ini adalah mengambil kembali boneka Yoshino, akan tetapi jangan sampai Origami menyadari tujuannya sebisa mungkin.

"... ternyata susah ya mencari sambil merapikan kembali semuanya ke posisi semula…" gerutu Naruto

Karena isi semua laci tersebut tersusun sedemikian cermat, kalau susunan ulangnya terlihat janggal sedikit saja Origami akan menyadarinya dengan segera.

Tapi, kalau ia selalu memperhitungkan hal itu ia tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dengan menyusun kembali ke tempatnya sedapat mungkin, ia melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Sepertinya bukan di ruang tamu… artinya…" ucap Naruto

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke dapur di seberang meja makan.

Ia kira kemungkinan adanya di sana rendah, tapi kemungkinan boneka tersebut digunakan sebagai cempal tidak nol. Mungkin ide bagus untuk melihat-lihat sekilas, siapa tahu.

"Err…?" gumam Naruto

Saat ia tiba di dapur, ia mencari secara sistematis mulai dari lemari sampai ke bawah wastafel, semuanya ia cek.

"Nn… ini?" gumam Naruto

Dan, alis Naruto berkedut.

Di dalam tempat sampah pada bagian terdalam dapur, ia mendapati beberapa botol kosong.

"Apaan ini…?" gumam Naruto

Ia memiringkan kepala, dengan tangan mengambil botol-botol itu.

Deadly Red Viper

Besar Tiada Bandingan。Kuro Tengu

Suppon Gold 1000

Maka no Maryoku

Etc., etc…

Jejeran minuman berenergi kualitas tinggi, entah berapa ribu yen harga seluruhnya.

Dilihat bagaimanapun, semua ini bukanlah produk yang layak dikonsumsi gadis SMA sebagai pengganti nutrisi.

Naruto menggaruk pipi.

… yah, memang mustahil tapi, ia membayangkan, jika semua ini dituangkan ke dalam sebuah panci dan direbus, mungkin akan menghasilkan cairan dengan rasa yang luar biasa menyengat.

Sambil lalu, apabila diberikan pada seorang pria untuk diminum, itu tidak hanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bersinar keemasan memasuki _hyper mode_ , bagian bawah tertentu dari tubuhnya mungkin akan memerah akibat panas yang ditimbulkan.

"Ya-yah, ikut campur dalam selera orang lain itu melanggar privasi." Gumam Naruto

Yah, melakukan penggerebekan rumah seorang gadis juga sebenarnya merupakan pelanggaran privasi tingkat tinggi, jadi Naruto tetap tidak terdengar meyakinkan sama sekali andaipun ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu.

"Sudah kuduga, bukan di dapur. Berarti tempat selanjutnya—" gumam Naruto

Naruto menaruh kembali botol-botol obat itu ke tempat sampah, lalu mulai berjalan, sambil memusatkan perhatian pada jalan masuk ke ruang tamu.

Ia yakin bahwa di koridor, saat memasuki rumah namun sebelum ruang tamu, ada sebuah pintu, satu-satunya pintu di sebelah kiri.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit semenjak Origami pergi ke kamar _shower_. Merasa perlu mempercepat diri, Naruto bergegas menuju koridor.

Dan berjalan ke pintu terakhir tanpa berhenti—

"... uh." Gumam Naruto

Baru setengah jalan, ia berhenti melangkah.

Tepat di depan pintu terakhir, terdapat sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi, dari sana ia mendengar suara air _shower_ memancur.

Detak jantungnya yang sudah memelan sedikit, segera mengencang kembali.

"... tenang, tenang." Gumam Naruto

Ia mengambil waktu untuk menuliskan kata '人' di telapak tangannya tiga kali dan menelannya, ia mencoba membayangkan Origami yang berkepala kentang, ia mencoba pula untuk menghitung bilangan prima untuk menenangkan diri

… sejujurnya, ia tidak sekalem itu.

Karena alasan tertentu hari ini, _Berserker_ di dalam kepala Naruto sedang liarnya. Apa sebenarnya sebabnya? Rasanya seperti terpacu karena minum bermacam-macam minuman berenergi.

Kalau ia tinggal di sini terus, ada kemungkinan ia akan melakukan hal yang gila.

Dengan tidak sabar Naruto menaruh tangan di pintu terakhir dan membukanya.

"... ini… kamar tidurnya." Ucap Naruto

Di ruang enam tatami itu, tersusun tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian.

"... nn?" gumam Naruto

Dan, segera setelah memasuki ruangan, Naruto bersuara ragu-ragu sambil menyipitkan mata.

… entah mengapa, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Apa karena ruangan ini terasa sempit…? Bukan, tapi—

"... anak itu, tidur di ranjang sebesar ini." Gumam Naruto

Ya. Entah mengapa ranjang itu _double-size_. Berkat itu, ruangan ini kelihatan agak sempit.

Dan misterius sekali, dibandingkan dengan perabot lain tempat tidur ini masih terlihat baru. Yang dimaksud baru, sepertinya ini adalah produk yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kemasannya belakangan hari ini.

"Apa dia belum lama membeli baru…? Tapi, tetap saja…" gumam Naruto

Setelah berkata demikian ia bergerak menuju sisi bantal ranjang—kemudian memelintirkan kepalanya lagi.

Ranjang itu dapat disetarakan dengan penataan tempat tidur di hotel-hotel, di atas selimut yang terentang dengan indahnya, terdapat dua bantal yang disusun menyamping.

Tambah lagi, di sarung bantal tersebut, bordiran pesan 'Tidak apa-apa'.

"..."

Ia membalikkannya.

Di bagian belakang, tertulis 'boleh saja'. Tidak ada ruang untuk pilihan.

"..."

Setelah kesunyian yang lebih panjang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Ja-jadi… di mana boneka itu…" gumam Naruto dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajah Tannya itu.

Karena ia tidak dapat mengerti tidak peduli seberapa jauh ia berpikir—pada akhirnya, Naruto berhenti memikirkannya.

Dan—di sana.

"Ah."

Naruto dengan wajah menengadah bersuara pelan.

Di atas lemari pakaian tinggi yang terletak di sisi ruangan, terpajang sebuah siluet yang agak dikenalnya.

Sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci dengan desain yang komikal—tidak salah lagi, boneka Yoshino.

"Jadi kau ada di tempat seperti itu ya…" gumam Naruto

Dengan begini, sekarang ia dapat menyelamatkan Yoshino. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

Namun, di momen Naruto mengambil satu langkah menuju arah lemari tersebut, saat itu.

"..."

Dari luar ruangan, *klak*, ia mendengar suara semacam itu.

Itu bukan suara pintu biasa. Kemungkinan besar, suara pintu kamar _shower_ yang dibuka.

Sepertinya, Origami sudah selesai _shower_.

"Gawat…" gumam Naruto

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil boneka di atas lemari, menjejalkannya ke saku, kemudian memelankan suara langkah kakinya dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Nyaris saja. Ia sampai pada waktunya. Perlahan Naruto menghela nafas lega.

Yang perlu dilakukannya setelah ini hanyalah menjaga terus boneka itu, dan menyingkir dengan aman.

Ia pikir… hal terakhir yang perlu dilakukannya itu… ia pikir tinggi sekali tingkat kesulitannya, ia berharap itu cuma imajinasinya.

"Ah… benar." Gumam Naruto

Tiba-tiba, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang kedengarannya adalah monolognya dalam hati.

Tujuan terpentingnya dalam mengunjungi kediaman Tobiichi, ia berhasil melakukannya.

Namun Naruto, masih punya satu tujuan pribadi.

Dari awal ia diundang masuk ke dalam sampai sekarang semuanya mengikuti cara main Origami, dan ia-pun tidak berhasil mengendalikan alur percakapan… tapi tidak ada kesempatan selain sekarang.

Sekali lagi—ia ingin mencoba berbicara dengan Origami.

Mengenai para _Spirit_.

Dan, begitulah, seolah menyela jalan pikirannya, Naruto membuka pintu ruang tamu. Kelihatannya Origami sudah kembali.

Naruto menelan ludah, *glek* sambil berkata ia menghadap Origami.

"H-hei Origami. Ada hal yang mau kutanyakan pa—" ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi.

"da… uh!?" gumam Naruto

Naruto menaruh pandangan pada Origami, dan tatapannya berhenti pada tubuhnya.

Kondisi Origami di ruang tamu saat ini, bukan mengenakan pakaian _maid_ sebelumnya—sekarang tubuhnya telanjang terbalut handuk.

Tambah lagi, berhubung dia baru selesai mandi, handuk itu dengan anggunnya melekat pada badan, membuat lekukan tubuhnya tampak dengan jelas. Terlihat kecantikan yang sangat memikat.

"A, a-a-a…" gumam Naruto dengan nada gugup

Tidak peduli ini rumahnya sendiri atau bukan, ini masih jam kunjungan, tambah lagi ada seorang pemuda sebaya di rumahnya, siapapun akan mengatakan, bahwa penampilannya ini terlalu abnormal.

"Apa?" ucap datar Origami

Namun ketika Origami berkata seolah itu hal yang sangat normal, dia memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto membeku.

"... uh! Aah, kau lupa mengambil baju gantimu? Ah, hahaha… kau ceroboh juga ya." Ucap Naruto

Sementara Naruto tertawa datar, layaknya mesin yang belum diberi oli, ia berbicara melantur ke mana-mana.

"..."

Namun tetap terdiam, Origami mendekati Naruto tanpa membunyikan langkah kaki—sama seperti sebelumnya, Origami berlutut dekat sekali dengan dirinya, Naruto kemudian merasakan hawa hangat dari situ.

"—!?"

Naruto pun terkejut dan menyentakkan bahu, ia lalu membuat jarak dengan Origami seraya melompat.

"...?"

Origami menelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Origami

"Ke..., kenapa…" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

Sambil berkata, Origami dengan mantap mendekatkan diri.

Naruto mati-matian berpikir—kemudian dengan segera ia berucap.

"O-Origami! Err—ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan padamu!" ucap Naruto

Origami, berhenti setengah jalan.

"Apa?" tanya Origami

"Ah… aah, itu…" ucap Naruto

Sekadar memastikan, Naruto mengetuk _intercom_ -nya.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Jalur komunikasi mereka terputus sepenuhnya.

Kalau sekarang, apapun yang ia katakan, tidak akan terkirim pada Kotori dan yang lainnya.

Setelah memantapkan keteguhan hatinya, Naruto membuka mulut.

"Mengenai itu… Origami. Kau—benci, para _Spirit_ … iya kan?" tanya Naruto

"…"

Saat Naruto berkata demikian, ia dapat merasakan perubahan suasana hati Origami.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sepertinya meragukan Naruto yang mengangkat topik tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Origami

Origami menatap langsung mata Naruto dan bertanya.

Tentu saja. Sebenarnya yang Naruto katakan berada di luar konteks. Kalau saja koneksinya dengan Fraxinus terhubung, pasti ia sudah diomeli karena membuat Origami curiga karena topik yang sembarangan itu, karena ia bisa jadi malah membocorkan berbagai informasi.

Tetapi Naruto, tidak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Bagi Origami, _Spirit_ adalah alasan dirinya kehilangan orang tua—dan sekarang, gadis ini menghunuskan pedangnya pada mereka.

"..., tidak, err—mengenai itu. Ba-bahkan ada orang-orang baik, di antara _Spirit_ sekalipun… begitulah." Ucap Naruto

"Mustahil." Ucap Origami

Tanpa berpikir sekalipun, hal tersebut disangkal.

"Hanya dengan kemunculannya saja, para _Spirit_ merusak dunia. Hanya dengan 'hadir' mereka menghancurkan dunia. Itu kejahatan. Itu malapetaka. Mereka adalah musuh seluruh makhluk hidup." Ucap Origami

"Ya… yang kau katakan itu agak—" ucap Naruto

"—saya, tidak akan pernah lupa." Potong Origami

Kata-kata Naruto terputus di tengah.

Mimik mukanya, dan nada bicaranya, tidak berubah sedikitpun… namun ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia merasakan hawa dingin mengintimidasi dari Origami.

"Lima tahun lalu, _Spirit_ yang membunuh orang tua saya." Ucap dingin Origami

"Lima... tahun lalu?" tanya Naruto

Ketika Naruto memasang tampang kebingungan, Origami mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan.

"Lima tahun lalu, di blok perumahan di Selatan Kota Tenguu, terjadi kebakaran skala besar." Ujar Origami

"Eh…?" gumam Naruto

Naruto mengangkat alis. Mendengar cerita Origami.

"Perkara itu ditutup-tutupi secara resmi tapi… kebakaran itu—dimulai oleh seorang _Spirit_." Ucap Origami

"Ap…?" gumam Naruto

Terkejut, Naruto terbelalak lebar-lebar.

" _Spirit_ yang terbalut kobaran api merah murni. Saya—kehilangan segalanya karena _Spirit_ itu. Saya tidak akan memaafkannya. Saya tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang saya rasakan sebelumnya." Ucap origami

Walaupun dia mengucapkannya dengan lembut, Naruto dapat merasakan tekad bulatnya, Origami mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Dan, tentu saja—Yatogami Tohka bukan pengecualian." Ucap Origami

"Eh…?" gumam Naruto

Mendengar nama Tohka tiba-tiba muncul dalam percakapan mereka, Naruto menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Sekarang ini dia… belum dipastikan sebagai seorang _Spirit_. Tapi, saya tidak bisa membiarkan keberadaannya." ucap Origami

"... te, ta-tapi, Tohka yang sekarang tidak menyebabkan _Spacequake_ lagi, dia tidak akan mengamuk. Kalau begitu—dia tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis biasa kan?" ujar Naruto

Namun, tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun keraguan atau kebimbangan Origami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang benar sinyal _Spirit_ dari dalam dirinya sudah lenyap. Namun, karena alasan dibaliknya masih belum jelas, sudah sepantasnya bersiap-siap kalau-kalau terjadi kasus terburuk." Ucap Origami

"... i, itu ter—" gumam Naruto

Naruto jadi waswas.

Yang Origami katakan ada benarnya. Hal itu karena, dia tidak tahu bahwa kekuatan Tohka sudah disegel oleh kemampuan Naruto.

"Tapi… kalaupun _Spacequake_ terjadi, itu bukan karena keinginan mereka kan!? Biarpun begitu—" bantah Naruto

"—?"

Ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu, Origami memiringkan kepalanya dengan penasaran.

"Bagaimana… kamu bisa tahu hal semacam itu?" tanya Origami

"... uh, tidak, itu—" ucap Naruto

Ia terlalu banyak bicara. Naruto mencari-cari jawaban untuk mengelak sementara pandangannya terbang ke mana-mana.

Tetapi, Origami melanjutkan dengan suara monoton.

"Berhubung ini kesempatan bagus, ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan juga padamu." Ucap Origami

"A-apa…?" tanya Naruto

"21 April. Saya melihatmu saat tengah menjalankan operasi." Ucap Origami

"... uh." Gumam Naruto

Ketika dia mengucapkan tanggal itu, punggung Naruto membeku.

Tanggal itu—hari di mana Tohka datang ke dunia ini tanpa peringatan.

Artinya— pada saat itulah, hari di mana kekuatan Tohka tersegel karena ciuman Naruto.

"Kamu ini, sebenarnya apa?" tanya Origami

Memandang Naruto dengan tenang, Origami mengatakan itu.

"Yah, err, itu…" ucap Anruto

Ia tidak bisa membocorkan informasi mengenai Ratatoskr. Naruto kalang kabut—

"..."

Maka, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"... Tobiichi. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi—walaupun cuma sedikit, bisa kau dengar apa yang perlu kukatakan?" ucap Naruto

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Origami menganggukkan kepala ke depan.

"Nn… err, begini. Walaupun aku tidak bisa bilang secara tegasnya… sebenarnya, aku sudah bertemu dengan para _Spirit_ berkali-kali, juga berbicara pada mereka—Bukan cuma Tohka… Yoshino juga." Jelas Naruto

"Yoshino?" gumam Origami

"Ya— _Spirit_ yang kalian sebut Hermit." Ucap Naruto

Walaupun mimik muka Origami tidak bergerak sama sekali, saat Naruto mengutarakan hal tersebut, *haah*, pernafasannya terasa sedikit lebih cepat.

"Berbahaya sekali. Sebaiknya kamu berhenti." Ucap Origami

Dengan suara tanpa aksen, dia melerai Naruto.

Namun Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"—Tobiichi. Kau, apa kau pernah mencoba sekali saja berbicara pada Yoshino…? Tidak—mungkin tidak pernah. Mengingat kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya." Ucap Naruto

Ia menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Origami, dan melanjutkan.

"Aku mohon. Walaupun cuma sedikit, sedikit juga tidak masalah. Kalau Yoshino muncul dari dunia sana lain kali, cobalah berbicara dengannya—Seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin ada _Spirit_ jahat di luar sana. Tapi, Tohka dan Yoshino—Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bilang ini tapi… mereka orang-orang… yang sangat baik…! Mereka benar-benar baik hati, saking baiknya sampai-sampai jarang sekali menemukan orang seperti itu di antara manusia sekalipun…!" ucap Naruto

"..."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Origami memandang Naruto, dengan sangat tenang.

Hening. Namun ia tidak lagi dapat merasakan hawa dingin nan misterius itu, melainkan sebuah tatapan aneh sebagai gantinya.

"…"

—Ah, begitu ya. Naruto akhirnya menyadarinya.

Ia tahu Origami tidak punya hak memutuskan kiri-kanan untuk AST.

Tapi tetap saja, alasan kenapa ia secara khusus mengambil resiko membocorkan informasi hanya untuk berbicara pada Origami mengenai masalah ini—semata-mata karena ia memang harus melakukannya.

Tentu saja, alasan terbesarnya adalah untuk menyelamatkan Yoshino, namun tidak hanya itu saja alasan yang ia miliki.

Mengenai itu, ia rasa ia akhirnya dapat mengerti setelah mengalaminya langsung.

"Begitu—ya, aku…" gumam Naruto

Naruto, sekali lagi, menghadapkan tatapan matanya pada Origami.

"Aku… aku mau melakukan sesuatu mengenai Yoshino—aku mau menyelamatkannya, dan aku mau kau menerima Tohka juga. Tapi, sama seperti sebagaimana aku mengharapkan hal-hal itu. Kau, Tobiichi— aku tidak mau kau… membunuh orang-orang baik itu…!" ucap Naruto

"..."

"Aku tahu kalau, kau juga orang baik…! Walaupun masih SMA, tapi kau bertarung untuk melindungi dunia! Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan semua orang. Aku menghargaimu karena hal tersebut." Ucap Naruto

Benar. Naruto tidak punya hak untuk bilang kalau Origami salah.

Lima tahun lalu, dia kehilangan orang tuanya karena ulah _Spirit_ —dan dia tidak mau lagi ada korban lain yang sama sepertinya, dialah sang gadis berakhlak yang mengangkat senjata demi melindungi sesamanya.

Terhadap keteguhan hati itu, kata-kata murahan Naruto mustahil menodainya.

Walaupun demikian—

"Kenapa… kenapa jadi seperti ini… tidak ada—tidak ada yang jahat sama sekali. Tohka, Yoshino, dan Tobiichi, kau juga, kalian semua orang baik." Ucap Naruto

"Itu—"

Origami mulai berbicara, setelah menelan ludah diapun melanjutkan.

"Itu, adalah hal yang tidak terelakkan." Ucap Origami

"... uh."

"Untuk sementara ini, yang kau bilang memang benar, Hermit tidak ingin ada konflik dengan kami—Tapi, kenyataannya, dia itu _Spirit_. Maka dari itu ancaman terjadinya _Spacequake_ tetap ada. Kami tidak bisa mengabaikan bahaya yang mengancam orang banyak ini, hanya demi gadis itu seorang." Ucap Origami

Pernyataan yang sangat akurat. Kotori juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Tentu saja, kalau ada pihak yang salah bisa jadi Naruto orangnya.

Naruto, menaruh pandangannya ke tangan yang berkeringat, sambil mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya ia menggertakkan gerahamnya.

Dalam kepalanya, ia dapat mengerti yang baru saja dikatakan Origami. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat setuju dengannya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia mencoba.

"—ada satu hal terakhir yang mau kupastikan." Ucap Naruto

Saat ia berkata, Origami memiringkan kepala penuh penasaran.

"Seandainya kalian tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan _Spirit_ , seperti kasus Tohka—tidak akan ada alasan untuk menyerang _Spirit_ itu lagi kan?" tanya Naruto

Ya. Yang Naruto katakan adalah pikiran idealistiknya. Terlalu tidak masuk akal.

—Akan tetapi, masih tersisa kemungkinan di tangan Naruto, hal yang mustahil tersebut dapat menjadi nyata.

"…"

Origami tetap terdiam sementara sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu mau saya. Cuma karena sinyalnya menghilang, tetap terlalu berbahaya membiarkan _Spirit_ itu begitu saja." Ucap Origami

"... uh, itu—" gumam Naruto

"—tapi. Bagi atasan, selama tidak ada kepastian keberadaan sinyal _Spirit_ , kami tidak punya pilihan selain menganggapnya sebagai seorang manusia. Saya tidak bisa menyerangnya hanya berdasarkan pertimbangan pribadi." Ucap Origami

"A-artinya?" tanya Naruto

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, positif" ucap Origami

Origami berkata sementara tetap bersikap tenang.

Naruto, tanpa sadar menelan ludah, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"—Terima kasih. Aku sudah mendengarnya jadi, sudah cukup." Ucap Naruto

"Oh."

Setelah Origami menjawab dengan kalimat pendek.

"—Apa itu alasanmu bilang… kamu mau datang ke sini hari ini?" tanya Origami

Hanya sedikit, alis matanya turun hanya sedikit, sembari dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Walaupun tidak ada perubahan di suaranya yang tanpa aksen tersebut, entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan ketidaksenangan Origami.

"Uh, bukan… bu-bukan hal semacam itu. Alasan aku datang ke sini hari ini, adalah untuk berbicara pada Tobiichi…" ucap Naruto

Sepertinya, ia memang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa perihal boneka itu, maka ia pun berbohong.

Karena _intercom_ -nya mati, sudah menjadi tugas Naruto-lah untuk melakukan pencarian itu—Awalnya, selagi kamera melakukan pencarian, tugas Naruto yang seharusnya adalah mengalihkan perhatian Origami lewat percakapan dan mencegah kecurigaannya.

"..."

Segera setelah Origami mendengar jawaban Naruto, atmosfir yang sedikit menusuk barusan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kemudian, dengan mantap dia mendekati Naruto untuk yang kedua kali.

Namun, saat itulah.

 _*UUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—*_

Alarm _Spacequake_ berkumandang dari luar.

"A-Alarm-nya…?" gumam Naruto

"..."

Origami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum berdiri dia mengambil nafas.

"Origami…?" panggil Naruto

"—Saya berangkat tugas. Kamu pergilah ke _shelter_ secepatnya." Ucap Origami

Hanya mengatakan itu, Origami keluar ke koridor.

Segera setelah Naruto ditinggal sendiri dan tercengang sebentar.

"... jangan-jangan, Yoshino—?" gumam Naruto.

Ia mengangkat alis mendengar bunyi peringatan yang menghantam gendang telinganya—dengan erat menggenggam boneka di dalam sakunya.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Di sisi lain, para anggota AST terus menembakkan serangan ke arah Spirit Yoshino yang bahkan sama sekali tak melawan. Ia hanya berusaha menghindar dari serangan mereka. Namun pada satu titik, Yoshino lengah dan terkena tembakan yang membuat dirinya roboh.

"Yosh, mari kita habisi dia." Ucap Ryouko. Mereka menembakkan peluru ke Yoshino.

 _Gugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugu_

Karena sudah tidak sempat menghindar, Yoshino mengeluarkan apa yang dia tidak ingin keluarkan,

 _ **Zadkiel  
**_

 _Blllaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Kepulan asap putih pun tecipta dan membubung menuju langit angkasa Tengu City. AST mengira ledakan itu berhasil menghancurkan Yoshino.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Ryouko.

Akan tetapi setelah ledakan itu, munculah sosok boneka kelinci putih raksasa, tampak dari sinar matanya menimbulkan aura yang begitu mencekam.

 _Goooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Teriakan Zadkiel membahana di Tengu City, seakan akan memecah keheningan yang terjadi dikota itu, seketika Aura dingin membahana di Tengu City, secara perlahan Kota Tengu City menjadi beku layaknya dilanda badai salju yang ekstrim.

Origami terkejut ketika menyadari mereka tidak berhasil, dan justru memancing monster es keluar.

"Ap—.. itu…" gumam salah satu anggota AST

" _ **Tenshi**_ …" ucap Origami.

Monster itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang membuat semuanya menjadi beku. AST terus mencoba menembak otak dari monster itu, tentu saja sang Spirit, namun ada semacam pelindung yang melindunginya.

Monster itu mengumpulkan kekuatan di mulutnya, lalu menembakkannya ke anggota AST yang menembakinya. Yang ditembak memang tidak membeku, namun pelindung merekalah yng membeku, sehingga seolah mereka terkurung dalam bola es.

Ryouko kaget melihat itu, "Dia membekukan _Teritorry_ mereka?!"

Monster itu lalu melesat pergi ke tempat lain, sepertinya mencoba untuk tidak memakan lebih banyak korban, tapi kapten AST berpikiran lain.

"Kejar mereka!" perintahnya.

 _ **Zadkiel**_ terus merangsek menuju pusat kota, tampak Hermit ingin melarikan diri dari kejaran AST, Yoshino sendiri tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melukai yang lain, akan tetapi tetap saja AST terus mengejarnya.

 _Wussshhhh...Tap...wuasssshhh...tapp...wusshhhhh...tap..._

Deru langkah kaki Naruto terdengar disekitarnya, dirinya terus melompati gedung demi gedung yang ada di Tengu City, tujuannya yaitu menuju pusat kota. tempat Yoshino berada

' _sial, kalau begini terus aku akan terlambat, apa aku harus menggunakan mode itu_ ' pikir Naruto sambil terus melompati gedung disekitarnya

Naruto sebenarnya ingin saja menggunakan Susanoo atau Rikudou Senjutsu mode miliknya akan tetapi AST berada disana, dirinya juga tidak bisa memancing kecurigaan, sudah cukup dirinya mengeluarkan mode itu disaat ia bertarung dengan Ellen sang wizard terkuat DEM beberapa waktu lalu.

' _tidak-tidak, kalau aku menggunakannya pasti akan menimbulkan kucurigaan lebih besar terhadapku, lebih baik aku sedikit menggunakan Bijuu cakra mode milikku'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian mengubah modenya menjadi Bijuu cakra mode, mode ini sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi cakra mode terdahulunya, Aura emas perlahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, mata blue shapire miliknya pun sudah berubah menjadi mata permata emas.

Dengan menggunakan mode ini Naruto yakin, dirinya bisa sampai tepat waktu tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kecurigaan AST padanya.

 _Wusssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Dengan cepat Naruto melesat bagaikan Cahaya.

Sedangkan Disisi AST, Origami dan kawan-kawan terus mengejar Hermit. Origami terkadang berpikir heran terhadap Hermit, mengapa ia selalu saja berusaha melarikan diri ketika berhadapan dengannya, padahal Tohka sang Princess saja bisa melawan, akan tetapi ia menepis pandangan itu jauh-jauh. Baginya mau seperti apa tindak tanduk mereka, mereka tetap saja Spirit, sebuah eksistensi yang harus ditanggulangi. Begitulah didalam benaknya.

Ditengah lamunannya itu. Dirinya dikejutkan ketika melihat sosok wanita dengan memakai pakaian khas Raizen SHS tengah melompat melewati gedung satu-persatu. Dirinya melihat Princess berada disana.

"Yatogami Tohka" gumam nya

Sejenak Origami berhenti dan mencoba melihat sekitarnya, akan tetapi sosok itu menghilang secara cepat.

"ada apa Origami?" tanya Ryouko

"tidak-tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap Origami

Perlahan mereka kembali melesat menuju monster kelinci itu.

'mungkin hanya khayalanku saja' pikir Origami

Origami kemudian terus melanjutkan pengejarannya itu. Sedangkan Zadkiel sudah berada dipusat Kota.

 _Wusshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto tiba mendahului AST. Disebuah gedung dirinya melihat Yoshino sedang melarikan diri.

Dirinya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian ini, lagi-lagi kenapa semua ini harus terjadi itulah yang ada didalam benaknya.

Walau Yoshino sudah melarikan diri tetap saja AST tetap memburunya, apa salahnya jika Yoshino mendapatkan hak lebih baik untuk hidup dengan tenang

Pada akhirnya Naruto harus menyelamatkan Yoshino, yah itulah salah satu jalannya, dirinya tidak ingin seorang gadis kecil lugu nan polos itu terus saja meneteskan air matanya, dirinya tidak ingin Yoshino terus saja mengalami ketakutan akibat dirinya terus diburu AST, dirinya juga tidak ingin Yoshino terus mengalami hal ini. Yah hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Menyegel kekuatan Spiritnya guna memberinya sebuah kehidupan layaknya gadis kecil pada umumnya.

Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan Bijuu cakra mode miliknya itu. Dan dirinya juga melihat _**Zadkiel**_ tidak jauh dari tempat dimana ia sedang berada

"Yoshino!" di antara gedung-gedung yang tinggi, terdengar suara Naruto memanggil Yoshino. "Yoshino!"

"Naru…to-san…" ucap Yoshino

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari tas misterius yang sejak tadi dibawanya,

"Yoshino, aku punya sesuatu untuk—" ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi

 _SSSHHUUUU~ BLAAARRRR_ _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ _!_

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto muncul sebuah tembakan yang mengarah tepat ke monster es milik Yoshino. Ketika Naruto berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu, Ia terkejut melihat Origami sudah siap dengan tembakan berikutnya.

"Origami" gumam Naruto

Akan tetapi Origami terus melesat menuju Yoshino

"Hei kau yang disana! disini berbahaya! Cepat evakuasi dirimu menuju _shelter_ terdekat!" ucap Ryouko pada Naruto.

 _Blaaaaaararrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Suara ledakan terdengar disekitar _**Zadkiel**_ Yoshino

 _Goooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"Kyaaaa"pekik Yoshino

"Yoshinooo!" pekik Naruto _  
_  
 _ **Zadkiel**_ milik Yoshino mengamuk dan nampaknya mulai lepas kendali. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya di mulutnya lagi dan bersiap menembakkannya. Namun, yang ada di depan monster itu sekarang adalah Naruto…

 _Sluuuwwwwwwwwwwssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Jauh dari sana, Tohka yang sedang berlari mencari Naruto terkejut ketika melihat sebuah monster di tengah kota. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah monster yang lepas kendali itu sudah siap menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto!" pekik Tohka

"Tidak… kalau begini Naruto bisa terluka…" ucap Tohka dengan nada cemas. Ia lalu menghentakkan kakinya.

"Sandalphon! Sandalphon!" namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Ayolah… keluarlah! Sandalphon!" pekik Tohka

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghh" Pekik Tohka frustasi dengan keadaan ini

Sementara Tohka berusaha mengeluarkan Sandalphon-nya, _**Zadkiel**_ sudah selesai mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya untuk mengaktifkan Dojustu miliknya untuk menghindari tembakan itu akan tetapi…

Terlambat...

 _BLAAARRRRR!BLLLAAAARRR!_

Belum sempat Naruto mengaktifkan Dojutsunya itu, Tembakan dari monster es itu meluncur ke arah Naruto.…

mungkin saja ia sudah mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius, akan tetapi ia tidak merasakan apapun, kemudian dirinya membuka matanya secara perlahan, tampaknya _**Rinnegan Choku Tomoe**_ dan _**Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ Naruto sudah aktif, akan tetapi ledakan itu menghilang. Ini ganjil sekali pikir Naruto.

Kemudian Ia terkejut melihat ada _**Sandalphon**_ milik Tohka yang melindunginya.

"Ini… Sandalphon?!" gumamnya

Monster es itu lalu pergi dari sana, diikuti oleh Origami dan anggota AST lainya. Naruto hanya memandang Origami ketika gadis itu melewatinya. Ia seakan mempertanyakan janji Origami tadi.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tohka mendarat di dekat Naruto. Baju Tohka nampak berubah menjadi _Astral Dress_ miliknya, namun tidak begitu sempurna.

"Tohka…" ucap Naruto. "Apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya

"Itu… maafkan aku soal yang tadi… aku memarahimu tanpa alasan yang jelas…maka dari itu aku kesini untuk minta maaf.." ucap Tohka

"Tidak, itu adalah salahku." Ucap Naruto.

"begitu, yah" ucap Tohka sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tohka" panggil Naruto

"ada apa Naruto..." balas Tohka akan tetapi ucapannya terputus melihat mata Naruto

Dirinya melihat Mata Naruto berubah dari mata blue shapire, menjadi mata yang memiliki Pola yang berbeda pada masing-masing matanya, Mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi pola Riak air ungu dengan enam tomoe, sedangkan pada bagian pupil mata kanan nya berubah menjadi pola hexagonal merah disertai pola trigonal hitam ditengahnya.

"Naruto, matamu, apa kamu mengaktifkan Dojutsu milikmu?" tanya Tohka dengan nada khawatir

Naruto tahu dengan pandangan itu, dirinya menebak Tohka begitu khawatir terhadapnya, apalagi mengingat Tohka juga pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan mata ini, dan efeknya hampir saja Naruto pingsan ditempat.

"ah, jangan Khawatir Tohka, aku tidak akan menggunakan mode ini secara berlebihan" ucap Naruto

"tapikan, kamu dahulu hampir pingsan setelah menggunakan mode itu" ujar Tohka dengan nada lirih

"aku berjanji tak akan berlebihan kok, apa kamu percaya?" tanya Naruto

Naruto memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tegas kepada Tohka, Tohka menyadari tidak ada kebohongan dimata itu.

"uhhmm aku percaya padamu Naruto" ujar Tohka

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia membuka suaranya kembali

"tapi kurasa aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku ingin menyelamatkan Yoshino!" ucap Naruto

Tohka menggigit bibirnya, lagi-lagi dirinya merasakan perasaan yang menjengkelkan itu, lagi-lagi dirinya merasa Naruto sudah tidak memperhatikannya.

"Apakah Yoshino… nama gadis itu? Sudah kuduga gadis itu sangat berharga bagimu…Lebih berharga dariku…" ucap Tohka dengan nada lirih.

"Kau salah! Bukan seperti itu! Gadis itu… Tohka, dia adalah Spirit yang sama sepertimu, dia bernasib sama seperti aku dan dirimu dahulu, aku berjanji padanya kalau aku akan menyelamatkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, maka dari itu Kumohon, Tohka! Pinjamkan aku… kekuatanmu!" ucap Naruto

Tohka tersenyum, melihat keteguhan hati Naruto, dirinya dapat merasakan niat Naruto yang tulus, kenapa dirinya tak menyadari semuanya.

' _Jadi begitu… benar juga! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Dia adalah pria yang menyelamatkanku…'_ pikirnya.

Tohka berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Tohka…?" gumam Naruto

Tohka lalu menendang _**Sandalphon**_ -nya dan membuatnya dalam posisi horizontal.

"Naiklah. Naruto, Kita kehabisan waktu. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka" ucap Tohka.

Disisi lain, Origami dan Ryouko sudah berhasil menaklukkan monster itu dengan semacam jaring keemasan, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk memusnahkannya. Namun monster itu lalu membuat sebuah badai es.

"Kacau…" ucap Ryouko.

"Badai esnya akan menyadari energi sihir dari Realizer dan akan meningkatkan pertahanan dari sang 'malaikat'." Ucap Origami

"Tapi, kita akan hancur oleh ribuan keping es jika mematikan perisai kita." Ucap salah seorang anggota AST. "Baju ini tidak cukup kuat!"

"Kalau begini, mustahil untuk mengenai dia dengan serangan fisik." Ucap Ryouko.

Origami lalu maju dan membentuk sesuatu berbentuk seperti gelembung besar yang bahkan dapat mengangkat sebuah gedung. Yah dia sedang menggunakan kekauatan Realizer miliknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ryouko

"Aku akan menghancurkannya dengan serangan besar begitu perisainya menghilang!" ucap Origami yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ketika Origami berusaha melemparkan gedung yang ditopang oleh Realizernya itu ke arah Yoshino, sebuah sayatan pedang menghancurkan gedung itu. Salah satu sayatannya hampir mengenai Origami. Orang yang menyayat itu mendarat di dekat Origami.

"Kau menghindarinya, ya?" tanya Tohka dengan nada sarkatis.

"Yatogami Tohka…" gumam Origami. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertarung di udara dengan Tohka.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu Naruto!" ucap Tohka sambal melarikan diri menjauh dari tempat Yoshino berada.

"Seluruh unit, ganti target menjadi sang Princess." Ucap Ryouko. Tentu saja Tohka lebih berbahaya dari Yoshino dan harus diprioritaskan. Seluruh perhatian mereka tertuju pada Tohka sekarang.

Tohka tersenyum. Dirinya sudah berhasil mengalihkan AST dan menjauhkannya dari Yoshino.

Naruto yang mengendarai Sandalphon mendarat di dekat Yoshino. Yoshino dan monster itu masih terselubung oleh perisai berupa badai salju. Naruto mengeluarkan boneka Yoshinon dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di dalam jaket bajunya, lalu mulai melangkah.

 _Tappppp...Taappppp...Taaappppp..._

「 Tunggu, Naruto. Kau masuk ke sana tanpa pertahanan dan berharap tubuhmu dapat beregenerasi? Apa kau sudah gila?! Hentikan! 」pekik Kotori lewat intercom

Naruto tersenyum, dan menampakan sorot mata yang tidak takut dengan hal apapun.

"Aku dengar kau keren saat menjadi ketimun(?) dan menyerangku." Gumam Naruto

「 Ini beda dengan waktu itu!..Ini bukan sekedar satu serangan. Ini seperti berjalan ke dalam hujan peluru shotgun! Dan bila dia merasakan energi Spiritmu, dia akan membekukanmu! Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa beregenerasi! 」 ucap Kotori.

"Energi Spiritku, huh?" gumam Naruto.

Akan tetapi Kotori sepertinya tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih detail. Kemudian Naruto membuka suaranya kembali. Karena tidak ada balasan dari Kotori.

"kau sudah tahukan kalau aku menggunakan Cakraku untuk beregenerasi, jadi akan kuperlihatkan itu?" ucap Naruto.

「 berhenti Naruto, kau akan terluka! 」pekik Kotori

"tenang saja, aku punya kekuatan khusus, dan lagipula aku tidak akan mati mudah kok" ujar Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Susanoo ungu yang berlapiskan api hitam

 _ **Susanoo**_

「... 」

Karena Kotori kehabisan kata-kata, jadi Naruto tetap berjalan.

「 Naruto! Hentikan! Naruto!..Berhenti, Naruto-nii! 」 pekik Kotori

kini Naruto terus berjalan dengan dilapisi Susanoo miliknya. Dirinya merasakan tekanan yang begitu luar biasa, ratusan es menghujani Susanoo miliknya, akan tetapi semua tembakan jutaan jarum es itu berhasil ia lalui berkat penggunan _**Enton : Kagutsuchi no Kokuen**_ miliknya.

Di dalam kegelapan, Spirit Yoshino menangis memanggil-manggil nama bonekanya,

"Hiks… Yoshinon… Yoshinon…" cicit Yoshino menangis dalam kegelapan

"Iya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menanggapi panggilan Yoshino.

Ternyata itu suara Naruto. Ia berhasil menembus perisai badai salju Yoshino dan masuk ke dalam kegelapan hati Yoshino. Yoshino melihat Naruto tengah dilapisi astral ungu disekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian Naruto menonaktifkan kembali Susanoo dan Dojutsu miliknya itu.

Yoshino turun dari monsternya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san?" cicit Yoshino

"Aku berhasil…teh buatannya benar-benar bikin aku beku hehehehe…" Naruto tertawa nista. Ia melambaikan boneka Yoshinon.

"Aku menemukan Yoshinon untukmu, seperti apa yang kujanjikan." Ucap Naruto

Yoshino menangis melihat bonekanya lagi.

"O-oooiii.. jangan menangis…apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, aku… senang…terima kasih, hiks… telah menolong Yoshinon… hiks." Ucap Yoshino

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, dirinya begitu senang mendengar perkataan Yoshino, satu masalah sudah selesai, dan dirinya pun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah utama yaitu menyegel kekuatan Yoshino.

Lalu Naruto pun mendekat menuju Yoshino

"Dan sekarang aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Yoshino." Ucap Naruto

"Eh?" gumam bingung Yoshino

"Eetooo… ada satu hal yang harus kita lakukan…" ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"K-kau ingat apa itu ciuman?" tanya Naruto

Yoshino terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto dan kemudian dirinya menunduk mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu, ya… eto… aku tidak bermaksud meminta imbalan atau apa… tapi ciuman dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan—" ucapan Naruto terputus oleh

"Hummpppfffhhhh..."

Sontak Naruto sendiri terkejut melihat Yoshino menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Setelah selesai Yoshino hanya menunduk malu dengan perbuatan yang barusan dilakukannya itu

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada lemah dan gugup.

"Tidak, tidak salah…" ucap Naruto

"Jika Naruto-san bilang begitu…Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Yoshino

Dan kemudian Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Tohka, semua kekuatan Yoshino runtuh. Tenshinya menghilang, begitu juga dengan _Astral Dress_ miliknya. Kini tampak lah gadis kecil bersurai biru itu dengan tubuh lolinya, sontak membuat Naruto agak bersemu merah.

"Naruto-san, apa yang…?" cicit Yoshino sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Ehh. Ettoo, ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira Yoshino, ini efek dari penyegelan, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya" ujar Naruto dengan nada gugup dan sambil mengalihkan pandanganya dari Yoshino.

"yah, aku mengerti Naruto-san" cicit Yoshino dengan nada gugup

Setelah itu semua badai salju itu hilang, sebuah pelangi muncul di angkasa,

Kiasan ketujuh warna itu menghiasi langit Tengu city, seperti menandakan awal baru yang begitu cerah untuk kedepannya.

"Indahhnya..." ucap Yoshino sambil mengagumi hal itu..

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 7. klimaks dari Arc ini sudah dimunculkan dalam Chapter ini , yah memang sangat panjang, soalnya ini adalah Chapter penutup Arc Naruto and Puppet Yoshino. Mungkin kedepan akan muncul Filler, atau langsung menuju Arc baru soalnya Author masih mempertimbangkannya. jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah penyegelan Yoshino, Naruto dan Kotori pergi kesebuah tempat, disana terlihat 2 bangunan baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya disekitar Daerah itu. tapatnya Daerah selatan kota Tengu City. _ **  
**_

"A-…apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto. Ia diajak oleh Kotori ke sebuah bangunan baru yang seperti apartemen. Bangunan yang terdiri dari puluhan kamar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau Ratatoskr sudah membuatkan rumah bagi para Spirit?" ucap Kotori.

"begitu yah" gumam Naruto sambil melihat bangunan itu

"Mulai sekarang, Tohka akan pindah dari apartemenmu dan tinggal disini." ucap Kotori

"Oh yah satu lagi kau juga sudah mendapatkan rumah baru dan lokasinya tepat disebelah residensial itu, karena tak mungkin juga kau tinggal jauh dari para spirit, jadi apa kau mengerti Naruto" jelas Kotori

"Oi...oi.. apa ini tak berlebihan?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, anggap saja ini imbalan atas pekerjaan yang telah kau lakukan, dan selain Tohka tinggal di Resindesial Spirit, ada satu orang juga yang akan tinggal disana" ujar Kotori

"ah jangan-jangan maksudmu..." ucap Naruto menduga pernyataan Kotori

"yah, kau benar Yoshino akan tinggal disana" ujar Kotori sambil menunjuk Yoshino yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan pakaian anak kecil yang manis. Ia memberi salam berupa membungkuk.

"Yo-Yoshino?" gumam Naruto

"Mohon bantuannya Naruto-san." Ucap Yoshino dengan nada gugup

"Ya. Aku juga Yoshino." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum cerahnya itu.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

...

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah penyegelan Yoshino, Naruto dan Kotori pergi kesebuah tempat, disana terlihat 2 bangunan baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya disekitar Daerah itu. tapatnya Daerah selatan kota Tengu City. _ **  
**_

"A-…apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto. Ia diajak oleh Kotori ke sebuah bangunan baru yang seperti apartemen. Bangunan yang terdiri dari puluhan kamar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kai membuatkan rumah bagi para Spirit?" ucap Kotori.

"begitu yah" gumam Naruto sambil melihat bangunan itu

"Mulai sekarang, Tohka akan pindah dari apartemenmu dan tinggal disini." ucap Kotori

"Oh yah satu lagi kau juga sudah mendapatkan rumah baru dan lokasinya tepat disebelah residensial itu, karena tak mungkin juga kau tinggal jauh dari para spirit, jadi apa kau mengerti Naruto" jelas Kotori

"Oi...oi.. apa ini tak berlebihan?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, anggap saja ini imbalan pekerjaan yang telah kau lakukan, dan selain Tohka tinggal di Resindesial Spirit, ada satu orang juga yang akan tinggal disana" ujar Kotori

"ah jangan-jangan maksudmu..." ucap Naruto menduga pernyataan Kotori

"yah, kau benar Yoshino akan tinggal disana" ujar Kotori sambil menunjuk Yoshino yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan pakaian anak kecil yang manis. Ia memberi salam berupa membungkuk.

"Yo-Yoshino?" gumam Naruto

"Mohon bantuannya Naruto-san." Ucap Yoshino dengan nada gugup

"Ya. Aku juga Yoshino." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum cerahnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Three : Killer Kurumi**_

 _ **Chapter 8 : New Student**_

 _ **Markas**_ _ **JGDSF, Tenguu City.**_

Menjilati bibirnya, yang ia rasakan adalah keringatnya.

Personal Territory yang mengelilingi tubuhnya mampu mengontrol gravitasi, kelembapan, temperatur sesuai dengan apapun yang dibayangkannya.

Karena itu, jika seseorang mau mengetahui alasan ia berkeringat, seseorang harus memikirkan faktor eksternal. Misalnya terlalu banyak latihan, sakit parah—

Atau, terlalu panik.

"…."

Tobiichi Origami menelan air liurnya, meskipun mencoba mengatur pernafasannya, dengan erat menggenggam gagang pedang laser berdaya tinggi No Pain di tangannya.

Sekarang ini menyelimuti tubuh licin Origami, bukan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan, tapi sebuah baju yang memiliki sambungan alat dan sebuah Realizer unit yang digunakan untuk bertempur.

Armor mekanis, Wizards modern menggunakan ini agar dapat mengeluarkan sihir.

Namun— Saat ini. Origami yang sekarang adalah manusia super, sudah benar-benar dipojokan.

"—Uwaaaaaaaaa!?" pekik anggota Ast

"…Tch." Gumam Origami

Merespon pada tangisan yang datang dari komunikator, dengan lembut Origami mengeluarkan desahnya. sebuah suara yang familiar. Itulah tim anti-Spirit termasuk Origami sendiri, sebuah suara anggota AST.

Dia membuat—sembilan orang kalah. Semua amggota AST di samping Origami telah dikalahkan.

"…..Ku"

Saat Origami menggunakan objek-objek di sekelilingnya untuk menyembunyikan figurnya, dia memberi perintah di samping kepalanya. Seketika, cahaya yang meliputi Personal Territory-nya meredup, layar menampilkan adegan penglihatan Origami tidak normal semestinya.

Lapangan latihan spesial, dekat Markas JGSDF yang terletak di Tenguu City.

Spesial area telah terisi dengan sanalah di Mio Origami dan anggota AST menggunakan CR-Unit yang mereka pakai.

Dan di tengah puing hutan yang hancur, seorang gadis dengan rambut Crimson Twintail yang diikat dengan tenang berdiri.

—Naruse Mio.

Origami dengan tenang menyebut lagi nama gadis itu, dia mengobservasi postur tubuh Mio sekali lagi.

Usianya sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun. dengan surai rambut Crimson maron, kulit putih langsat, tinggi badan sekitar 155 cm, berat badan sekitar 38 kg, dia juga memiliki mata permata Crimson ruby merah, dan jangan lupakan ukuran aset berharganya jauh lebih besar diatas gadis normal pada umumnya pada usianya itu. Itu membuat Origami heran, kenapa orang seperti dia adalah Anggota elit tim JGDSF, Origami merasa dia lebih cocok menjadi model ketimbang menjadi seorang tentara terlatih memberantas keberadaaan Spirit. Dirinya menatap tajam dia dengan sisa-sisa dari ketidakbersalahan yang masih tersisa disekitarnya.

Namun, yang dikenakan figur yang cantik itu adalah sebuah armor mekanis yang tidak menarik yang tidak sesuai dengan gadis itu semuanya —CR-Unit.

Benda itu sangat berbeda dengan model Origami dan anggota AST yang biasanya, pada bagian bahu dipasang dengan alat militer yang disatukan dengan perisai-perisai. Benda itu dikatakan sebagai prototype terbaru dari team AST gunakan.

"—Hey, orang terakhir. Dimana pun kau bersembunyi, tolong cepat dan keluarlah sekarang." Sahut Mio

Dengan simpel Mio menyatakannya, saat mengacuhkan semua anggota AST yang terbaring di kakinya.

Namun tidak bisa dilihan dari jarak ini, tapi delapan anggota AST yang dikalahkan seharusnya telah terpecah menjadi bayangan-bayangan yang meliputi penghalang.

Ini adalah kekuatan absolut di satu sisi. Ini seperti halnya melawan Spirit sebagai musuh.

—Ini adalah akhir bulan ketika dia dikirim ke markas Tenguu.

Dia bilang, ia adalah kartu trump JGSDF.

Dia bilang, kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan unit Realizer adalah satu dari yang terbaik di dunia.

Dia bilang—bahwa ia **m.e.m.b.u.n.u.h** seorang Spirit sendirian.

Hanya karena rumor tersebut, dia telah menjadi seekor monster abnormal.

Namun, pada pertemuan pertama ia bilang sebuah kalimat _" Adakah seseorang yang bisa mengalahkanku? Jika ada satu tidak apa."_

Tentu saja, bagi AST yang sombong menganggap dirinya adalah elit, tidak ada cara bagi mereka akan dikalahkan.

Tadi itu, adalah sebuah cara untuk mencari tahu kemampuan tempur Mio, sebuah pertempuran yang diadakan antara satu melawan sepuluh.

Namun, dengan berbicara sejujurnya, Origami tidak tertarik dengan ini…..

"…"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Origami teringat percakapannya yang dilakukannya dengan Mio kemarin.

Hari itu Mio telah dikirim ke markas Tenguu, Origami dan anggota AST melihat gambaran pertempuran dari hari kemarin-kemarin.

Mio melihat pada gambar yang ditunjukkan pada layar—Uzumaki Naruto, dan ia berkata.

"—Onii-chan." Gumam Mio

Origami belum pernah mendengar sesuatu semacam Naruto punya seorang adik perempuan sebelumnya. Setelah Origami mengangkat isu ini padanya, Mio berkata dengan ekspresi syok.

"Sersan Kepala Tobiichi tahu tentang Onii-chan!? Umu…Nn, baiklah, bisa kukatakan secara detil.—Tapi, pertempuran ini, kau harus berpartisipasi, hanya beginilah kondisinya." Ucap Mio

Setelah percakapan itu, tidak ada lagi pilihan yang tersisa.

Saat akhir, Origami harus berpartisipasi dalam latihan itu—

Hasilnya sama dengan apa yang sekarang dilihatnya sekarang.

Sembilan anggota telah dikalahkan, Origami sekarang kehilangan semua alat disamping pedang lasernya untuk pertarungan jarak dekat.

Sebaliknya, Mio masih tak tersentuh.

"…Hey, saat ini waktunya akan habis kau tahu?" sahut Mio

Mio menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeluarkan pernyataan yang nampak angkuh.

Ini bukan sebuah solusi jika tetap sembunyi seperti ini. Origami membiarkan tubuhnya mengambang, menampakkan dirinya di depan Mio.

"—Oh. Akhirnya menampakan diri juga?" ucap Mio

"…."

Origami memberikan perintah mental pada kepalanya, mengaktifkan thruster pada punggungnya.

Inventaris Origami yang tersisa hanya sebuah No Pain, Tidak ada pilihan lagi yang tersedia kecuali pertarungan jarak dekat.

Memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, dia terbang ke langit dengan kecepatan yang intens.

"Sungguh berani. Aku tidak merasa membencimu yang sekarang." Ucap Mio

Di samping Mio dari mulut mawarnya, perisai-perisai di bahunya mulai berubah, menggunakan perisai itu sendiri pada kedua tangannya.

"Murakumo—Twin Blade Mode." Gumam Mio

Selanjutnya dengan cepat, pedang-pedang besar dari cahaya keluar dari ujung perisai-perisai.

Namun, Origami tidak berhenti bergerak.

Membawa No Pain di atas kepalanya, ia bahkan lebih berakslerasi.

Tetapi Origami mengetahuinya bahwa ia akan kalah jika ia menyerbu seperti ini,

"—Sekarang waktunya." Gumam Mio

Kemudian, dengan cepat Mio menyentuh Personal Territory-nya, dengan cepat ia mengecilkan ukuran Personal Territory miliknya.

Territory yang biasanya meluaskan radius tiga dan setengah meter telah dikurangi menjadi sepersepuluh.

Dengan cepat, bagian-bagian thruster yang berada di luar Personal Territory mengdapatkan lagi beratnya yang asli.

Saat bersamaan Origami memutuskan hubungan thruster dari wiring suit, memegang No Pain yang tidak aktif dengan erat dan berguling, di bawah siku Mio.

"Ap….?" Pekik Mio

Karena aksinya yang tiba-tiba, Mio melebarkan matanya.

Thruster kehilangan kontrolnya diikuti dengan hukum inersia, terjatuh di hadapan Mio layaknya sebuah peluru raksasa.

"Tch! Terlalu naif…!" gumam Mio

Namun Mio dengan cepat mendapatkan lagi kontrol dirinya, menggunakan pedang laser untuk memotong thruster-nya menjadi setengah.

Debu bertebaran di Mio-Mio, dua potongan dari thruster jatuh ke tanah dengan asap mengepul.

Tapi- ini adalah saat yang ditunggu Origami.

"Tch!" gumam Origami

Pedang No Pain muncul sekali lagi, terjatuh di belakang punggung Mio.

Sebuah serangan tak tertahankan, menunggu celah saat Mio fokus pada penghancuran thruster. Seperti yang Origami targetkan, pedang No Pain meninggalkan sebuah goresan tipis pada CR-Unit Mio.

—Namun.

"Ap…." Pekik Origami

Origami tak bisa bicara apapun.

Dengan cepat ujung tajam pedang laser membuat kontak dengan perlengkapan Mio, seluruh tubuhnya telah merasakannya seperti yang ia pikir dipukul dengan cepat hanya dengan sebuah pukulan— pergerakan Origami terhenti.

"—Fuu, itu tadi bahaya" ujar Mio

Mio memutar kepalanya menghadap Origami untuk membuat kontak mata.

Origami merasa kesulitan bernafas. Tidak ada kesalahan. Mio telah menghentikan pergerakan Origami, hanya dengan Personal Territory-nya sendiri.

…..Sungguh, itu bukanlah sebuah hasil yang tak terprediksi.

Itu telah diduga dengan hanya waktu reaksinya Mio, mungkin dia sudah siap berhubungan dengan pergerakan Origami setelah dia menghancurkan thruster. Apapun permasalahanya, dia pasti berada di samping kanan Mio, di sebelah kanan Personal Territory-nya.

Tapi mengabaikan permasalahan di atas, jika Personal Territory Origami mengecil menjadi tiga puluh centimeter, aksi semacam itu tidaklah mustahil, seperti akhiran yang telah diperhitungkan.

Tapi…..itu bukanlah perhitungan yang mudah.

"Terlalu buruk, berakhir sudah." Gumam Mio

Mio dengan pelan memutar tubuhnya, pedang cahaya menyentuh bahu Origami.

Saat bersamaan, alaram di atas kepala mereka berbunyi. Sesudahnya, suara-suara datang dari baju tempur.

"Pertempuran latihan sudah usai. Pemenangnya adalah Letnan Dua Naruse Mio" ucap Ryouko

Setelah latihan pertempuran.

Origami kembali ke hangar di samping markasnya, menyusun lagi pikirannya ketika menatap tanah.

Memikirkan keinginan untuk memanggil lagi rasa yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan erat menggenggam tangan kanannya

"…."

Akibat menonaktifkan Personal Territory, tubuhnya merasa sangat berat. Hanya karena aksi mengangkat lengan dan mengepalkan tinjunya membara suatu perasaan abnormal bahwa seseorang sedang berenang di sebuah lumpur yang sangat kental.

Tapi itu juga akibat dari fenomena ini yang menunjukkan ketidakbergunaan dirinya, Origami tanpa sadar menambahkan kekuatan pada tinju yang digenggamnya.

"Naruse—Mio" gumam Origami

Seperti yang dia tunjukkan, kemampuan untuk memakai Personal Territory-nya dan baju spesial untuk tambahannya. Sungguh, dia tanpa keragu-raguan adalah jenius yang legendaris.

Ini harus menjadi sesuatu untuk dirayakan. Mio adalah seorang manusia, seorang anggota AST. Artinya, dia sudah punya tujuan yang sama untuk mengalahkan para Spirit seperti Origami. Jika ada lebih banyak penyihir-penyihir seperti dirinya, tingkat kesuksesan pertarungan seharusnya meningkat pesat.

Tapi, meski dipikir fakta ini bisa dimengerti, sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dari rasa frustasi yang tumbuh kuat dan semakin kuat di dalam hati Origami.

"…Dia kuat" gumam Origami

Origami mengatakannya dan melihat kepalan tinjunya. Saat bersamaan, sebuah suara datang dari depannya.

"—Kau hebat juga, Sersan Kepala Tobiichi." Sahut Mio

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, tidak tahu kapan dia datang mendekat. Mio yang mengenakan wiring suit tempur berdiri di sana dengan sports drink di kedua tangannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Ucap Mio

Setelah mengatakannya, dia memberikan sports drink di tangan kirinya.

"…"

Setelah dipikir-pikir dia sudah menonaktifkan Personal Territory-nya, gerakan Mio tidaklah menjadi lincah semuanya.

Origami melihat Mio dalam kebingungan, saat bersamaan mengangkat lengannya yang berat dan mengambil kaleng itu.

Mio memberikan sebuah anggukan memuaskan, melanjutkan percakapannya setelah meminum minumannya.

"Untuk mengatakan kebenarannya padamu, itu sungguh mengerikan. Sungguh itu hanya beberapa milimeter dari ujung pedang, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan seseoran yang bisa menyentuhku dalam pertempuran untuk waktu yang lama." Ucap Mio

Tidak ada perasaan sindiran yang ditambah, hanya sebuah penafsiran murni dari kemampuan Origami.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan—untuk sekuat dirimu?" tanya Origami

Origami menanyai Mio, yang terlihat seolah-olah dia bermasalah dengan mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan.

"Aku telah mendengar kau telah membunuh seorang Spirit sebelumnya. Aku tertarik mendengarnya secara detil." Ucap Origami

Berhadap dengan balasan yang tidak jelas tersebut. Origami dengan ringan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Origami

"Mm…masalahnya adalah,[Itu], adalah sebuah perbedaan kecil dari sisa dari Spirit—meskipun demikian apa kau tetap mau mendengarnya?" jelas Mio

"Apapun itu, tidak masalah seberapa kecil informasinya. Aku mohon katakanlah." Ucap Origami

"Hm, itu tidak masalah… Meskipun ini tidak bisa secara luas dibicakrakan dalam publik, tapi kupikir suatu saat kau akan punya kesempatan melihatnya sendiri.— aku telah ditempatkan di sini untuk masalah ini setelah semuanya." Ucap Mio

Mengarahkan deklarasi yang tidak cukup mengungkapkan, Origami menundukkan kepalanya.

"….? Aku sudah dengar kamu ditempatkan di sini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tempur kami." Ucap Origami

"Apa yang kau katakan semuanya tidaklah salah. Tapi untuk akuratnya, aku ditempatkan di sini untuk mengkonfirmasikan tanda-tanda dari [seorang Spirit tertentu]." Jelas Mio

"Ya. Selama ini, aku telah memburu Spirit terbrutal. Codename-nya adalah—" ucap Mio

Saat Mio akan melanjutkannya.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Kepala mereka berdua saling berbenturan dengan kepalan tangan dari sang kapten AST.

"…Sss" gumam Origami

"Sakit." Pekik Mio

Origami dan Mio memegang kepala mereka dan memutar kepala mereka ke kanan secara bersamaan.

Berdiri di sana, sang pemimpin tim AST mengenakan seragam militer JGSDF. Kusakabe Ryouko, di kepalanya ada beberapa gulungan buku.

"Kalian. Berdua….." pekik Ryouko

Bejana berdarah pada keningnya membengkak, dan saat bersamaan menunjuk kepada besi tua yang didapatkan dari lapangan latihan dengan sebuah *Shwa!*—

Itu adalah thruster yang sudah bersih terbelah menjadi dua.

"Bukankan kubilang bahwa adalah sebuah pertarungan penghinaan!? Mengapa kalian harus menghancurkan beberapa peralatan yang mahal!?" pekik Ryouko

Kedua-duanya, ketika melihat jari Ryoko yang menunjuk, membalas.

"Aku menggunakan setengah metode bodoh untuk mencoba dan menyerang Letnan Dua Naruse tetapi gagal." Ucap Origami

"Meskipun kita bilang itu adalah pertempuran tiruan, tapi jika kita tidak bertarung untuk kenyataan —, kemudian tidak menginginkan mendapatkan data yang tidak akurat? Itulah yang aku simpulkan." Ucap Mio

Sesudah itu, kepala mereka berdua dijitak sekali lagi.

"Sungguh pengertian. Katakan itu padaku setelah meneliti dengan baik, bagian untuk membuat realizer unit itu sangat susah! Pendapatan kita terbatas kalian tahu!" pekik Ryouko

"Dipahami." Sahut Origami

"Dimengerti" sahut Mio

"Sungguh…" ucap Ryouko

Setelah pergi membelakangi mereka"Lebih berhati-hatilah selanjutnya", Ryouko pergi dengan mengangkat bahunya Setelah punggung dari figur tersebut menghilang, Mio dengan tidak senang mencibir bibirnya.

"Kukatakan, Kapten-dono benar-benar sakit kepala sekarang. Itu adalah karena sakit kepalanya membuatnya terganggu karena masalah Spirit itu." Ucap Mio

"Aku setuju." Ucap Origami

Origami menggangguk, Mio menyeringai dengan senangnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa saling kenal masing-masing dengan baik, Sersan Kepala Tobiichi. Kita adalah orang yang membenci Spirit dan layaknya seperti musuh. Jika kita terlalu materialistis, kita tidak akan bisa menang walaupun kita mampu." Ucap Mio

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya dengan berlebihan.

Origami dengan tidak berkata apapun menafsirkan lagi wajah Mio sekali lagi. Seperti yang diharapkan…..bukan hanya kelihatannya, atau atmosfirnya, walau mereka tidak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali akan tetapi auranya sangat sama dengan Naruto.

Tetapi, Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri, kenapa dirinya bisa punya adik, itulah yang ada dalam benak Origami

Tetap saja jika tidak ada kata-kata yang tergantikan, tetapi dia telah melihatnya beberapa lama. Tanpa perlu dikatakan, dia seoraang individu yang berbeda dari Mio.

Namun—menurut data Origami, sejak kelas 1 SMA Naruto memang sudah tinggal sendirian, dan dirinya tidak pernah melihat sanak saudaranya disana, menurut data yang ia terima, Naruto adalah anak yatim Piatu, asalnya memang masih sangat misterius bagi Origami . begitu juga dengan Mio, Origami pun berpikir kemungkinannya bahwa Mio adalah adik angkatnya Naruto.

"Letnan Dua Naruse."

Origami dengan lazimnya bertanya.

"Sesuai janji. Katakan padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto." Ucap Origami

"Naruto…..? Siapa dia?" ucap Mio

Mio memiringkan kepalanya….itu tidak biasanya. Origami melanjutkannya saat terbingung.

"Beberapa hari sebelum ketika kita sedang menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan [Hermit]—itulah nama pemuda di dalam video itu. Kamu, yanng memanggil orang tersebut Onii-chan. Kamu berjanji untuk mengatakannya pada saya jika saya ikut berpartisipasi dalam latihan itu." Ucap Origami

"….Sss, Nii—chan yah….?" Gumam Mio

Mio denga ringan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Origami

"Tidak, ini hanya sakit kepala ringan….." ucap Mio

Mengatakan itu, dia menekan samping kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Origami merasakan bahwa saat ini ketika Mio terlihat familiar dengan Naruto.—Hanya beberapa bulan, seperti saat Mio melihat Naruto di dalam video tersebut.

"….Mmm, Maaf tentang itu. Tidak apa-apa sekarang. Ah, isu itu tentang Nii-chan."

Mio mengguncangkan kepalanya dengan ringan seolah-olah mencoba untuk melepaskan sakitnya, mengambil lagi sebuah kalung yang sangat kecil dari area dadanya dari seragam tempurnya.

Dan, terbukalah. Di dalamnya adalah sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan.

"—Naruto."

Origami dengan lembut berbicara. Tidak bisa diragukan. Uzumaki Naruto ketika ia masih berumur 16 tahun. Dan di sampingnya, adalah seorang gadis dengan surai Crimson maron sebagai ciri-cirinya—itu adalah Mio. tak masalah bagaimana melihat Mio seperti apa, kau pun akan menyadarinya.

"Ini?" gumam Origami

"Sebuah foto saat aku berumur 14 tahun — Aku pernah ditolong oleh Nii-chan." Ucap Mio

"Aku mohon, katakanlah lebih detil." Ucap Origami

Meskipun Origami menyatakan demikian, Mio mencakar kepalanya seolah-olah ia sedang bermasalah.

"Meskipun begitu aku minta maaf…. Tetapi aku tidak mengingat apapun, aku hanya mengingat hanya dia yang menolongku dulu"

"…. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Origami

"Tidak…..untuk mengatakan padamu kebenarannya. Aku mendadak tidak punya ingatan masa lalu?" ujar Mio

"Amnesia?" tanya Origami

"Itu bisa dengan simpel dipahami seperti itu.—Tetapi, ketika aku melihat gambar itu, aku memanggil lagi sesuatu. Aku sudah memanggil orang itu Nii-chan sebelumnya di masa lalu." Ujar Mio

"Lalu mengapa, harus kamu yang masih memberi saya persyaratan itu?" tanya Origami

Origami mengatakannya dalam kekagetan, Mio dengan menyesal menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak—…aku berniat melihat kemampuan Sersan Kepala Origami Tobiichi. Dalam pasukan ini kau harusnya dianggap yang terkuat. Jujur saja, kau telah melebihi apa yang kuharapkan." Ucap Mio

"…."

Origami dengan tak berkata apapun memandang wajah Mio. Meskipun ini hanya satu sisinya yang menang berkata bahwa harapannya telah diebihkan, hatinya merasa sedikit bermasalah.

"Itu…Sersan Kepala Tobiichi. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku punya pertanyaan lain untukmu." Ucap Mio

"Apa itu?" tanya Origami

"Walaupun ini mungkin keegoisanku, itu…..informasi tentang Nii-chan, kau memilikinya kan? Kebetulan ini adalah batasanku, bisakah kamu mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Mio

"…"

Tidak diketahui sejak kapan situasinya sudah terbalik…..Origami berpikir sejenak, dengan ringan menganggukkan kepalanya dan setuju,.

"—Nama, Uzumaki Naruto. Umurnya—17 tahun." Jelas Origami

"Baik." Sahut Mio

"sebenarnya dirinya adalah anak yatim piatu, menurut rumor yang beredar dirinya sudah tinggal diapartemen sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama, sebelum itu dirinya juga pernah tinggal disebuah panti asuhan, dia selama ini bekerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga memenuhi biaya pendidikannya." Jalas Origami

"Umu." Ucap Mio

"Golongan darah B RH+. Tinggi 175.0 cm. Berat 58,5 kg. Tinggi tempat duduk 95.2 cm, lengan atas 35.2 cm, lengan bawah 35.2 cm. Dada 82.2 cm, pinggang 73.3 cm, pinggul 88,6 cm."

"…..Oke?" gumam Mio

"Penglihatan mata dari mata kanan 0,6, mata kiri 0,8, kekuatan genggaman tangan kanan 43.5 kg, tangan kiri 41,2 kg. Tekanan darah 128/75. Tingkat gula darah 88ml/dl. Tingkat ureum 4.2 mg/dl." Jelas Origami

"H, hentikan hentikan! Aku tidak mau tahu tentang hal-hal itu. Kamu sudah seperti petugas sensus kesehatan saja!" sahut Mio

"Jika begitu?" gumam Origamu

Origami mengangguk dengan ringan, dengan respon pada teriakan kegilaan Mio.

"Kata-kata itu, haa, benarkah itu informasi yang detil. Apakah itu sebuah lelucon?" ucap Mio

"Bukan sebuah lelucon. Itu memang perhitungan yang tepat." Ujar Origami

"…."

Origami membalas dengan wajah datar, Mio mengernyitkan dahinya dengan hembusan nafas pada wajahnya.

"…..Maaf, tapi apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Sersan Kepala Tobiichi dan Nii-chan?" tanya Mio

Mengenai pertanyaan Mio, Origami membalasnya dengan tidak ragu, bingung, ataupun gagap.

"Kekasih." Ucap Origami

Mio pun mengerjang kekagetan mendengar deklarasi Origami, sedangkan Origami pun tampaknya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat reaksi Mio.

"ada apa?" tanya Origami

" tidak-tidak, aku tak menyangka saja kalau Onii-chan sudah punya kekasih, meskipun begitu aku juga tak akan pernah rela kalau Onii-chan bersama perempuan lain, setidaknya Onii-chan harus tetap bersamaku! " ucap Mio

Dan sekarang situasi mulai terbalik, Origami yang tadinya berekspresi datar, kini menampakan ekspresi keterkejutannya mendengar pernyataan Mio.

"apa...!" gumam kaget Origami

"Hmmm kenapa sersan kepala Tobiichi-san ada yang salah?" tanya Mio

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu.?" Tanya Origami

"Hmm aku akui sih, aku memang Brother Complex, dan aku bahkan begitu mencintai nii-chan" ucap Mio

" apaaa...! " gumam kaget Origami

Yah tampaknya saingan Origami bertambah banyak dengan kedatangan Mio, dirinya juga tak menduga bahwa Mio seorang Brother Complex. Yah tentunya dunia memang penuh kejutan.

* * *

 _ **Kediaman Uzumaki, Tenguu city.**_

 _ **07.30 Am**_

 _Hari ini hari pertama musim panas untuk Tenguu city, cuaca yang sangat panas melanda disana. Suhu kota sekitar 32 derajat celcius, akan tetapi hal ini tidak membuat Uzumaki Naruto patah semangat dalam menjalani hidupnya, dirinya terus melalui itu semua, yah walau terkadang merepotkan baginya, seperti yang satu ini, dimana Kotori mendatangi kediamannya tepat pukul 06.00 pagi tadi, alasannya sederhana yaitu menjelaskan Latihan yang ia akan jalani selanjutnya._

"Tahan dulu. Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" sahut Kotori

"Heeh?" gumam Naruto

Di dalam ruang tamu dalam rumah, Uzumaki Naruto yang ditanyai pertanyaan itu tahu-tahu dengan tidak logisnya meresponnya.

Memutar kepalanya, daengan pita-pita hitam yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua ikatan, sebuah seragam yang dikenakan seorang gadis disangkut denngan tangan pada pinggulnya.

Adik perempuan Shiori, Itsuka Kotori — Mode Komandan.

Bersamaan, mata lucu yang terlihat memandang dengan tidak senang, dengan permen Chupa Chups menjulur dari mulutnya, menunjuk ke depan seolah-olah ekor seekor binatang diintimidasi oleh musuhnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan…. Tentu saja aku bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Naruto

Naruto memberikan tampilan sebuah pandangan sekilas. Memakai seragam SMAnya (seragam musim panas), sebuah tas di tangan kanannya, sebuah bento di tangan kirinya, tak masalah bagaiman kau melihatnya, dia adalah seseorang yang akan pergi ke sekolah.

Tapi Kotori menaikkan bahunya dan menggoyangkan kepalanya, seolah-olah ini sebuah American sitkom.

"Oke, biar kukatakan lagi ucapanku. Naruto, apa yang ada di tangan kirimu?" tanya Kotori

"Hanya sebuah bento." Ucap Naruto

"Untukmu saja?" tanya Kotori

"Tidak… ini untuk Tohka." Ujar Naruto

Itu benar, Naruto memiliki bentonya sendiri yang sudah tersimpan di dalam tasnya. Bento yang berada di tangan kirinya adalah untuk seorang gadis yang tinggal di kondominium di dekat rumahnya—Tohka.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu memberikannya ke Tohka?" tanya Kotori

"Aku berencana meletakannya di dalam kotak suratnya….." ujar Naruto

Seperti yang tidak bisa kutangani dengan kepribadiannya di sekolah, jadi dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan kotak surat, bentonya diletakkan di dalam setiap pagi. Mengatakannya, Naruto memberikan sebuah "Ah!" pendek. "Aaa, kau khawatir tentang itu. Inikan musim yang dimana cuaca menjadi benar-benar panas, kamu sungguh memperhatikan kebersihan? Santai, aku telah menaruh kemasan dingin sebagai pelapis anti-bakteri. Yah, itu akan sempurna jika aku menaruh kismis di dalam, tapi Tohka nampaknya tidak suka kismis —Ah!?"

Separuh jalan melewati kalimatnya, tulang keringnya ditendang oleh Kotori. Naruto jatuh ke depan ketika menekukkan tubuhnya. Tasnya jatuh ke lantai, tapi setidaknya dia telah menyelamatkan bento Tohka.

"Ap, Apa yang kau….!" Pekik Naruto

"Karena aku melihatmu mati sekali. Mengapa kau tetap menaruhnya di kotak suratnya?" tanya Kotori

"I,Itu karena jika aku tidak, aku tidak bisa memberikan ini kepadanya. Lagipula kami pergi ke sekolah diwaktu yang berbeda—" ucap Naruto

"Itu alasannya." Potong Kotori

Kotori mengeluarkan lolipop di mulutnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ini sudah dua minggu sejak Tohka pindah menjadi tetangga sebelah. Naruto—pernahkah kau dan Tohka pergi ke sekolah sama-sama sebelumnya?" tanya Kotori

"Eh? Itu…" ucap Naruto

Menggerakan pandangannya ke depan, dia menghitung berapa banyaknya di kepala.

"…Sekarang yang kau sebutkan, tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun." Ucap Naruto

Naruto mengatakannya ketika mengenakan tasnya-tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menggaruk pipinya.

Naruto dan Tohka pernah sekali tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang sebentar, tapi waktu itu, itu terasa seperti rumor yang aneh yang dimulai di antara teman sekelas, pada akhirnya mereka harus pergi ke sekolah pada waktu yang berbeda.

Telah dikatakan, mereka sekarang ini tetangga dan tidak tinggal bersama, mereka tidak usah menjadi orang yang sangat paranoid lagi. Kebenarannya adalah keduanya biasanya pulang bersama-sama.

Tapi tanpa diketahui ini telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, tapi sampai sekarang Naruto masih pergi ke sekolah tepat lebih awal.

Namun, ini hanya karena Tohka lebih lambat bangun tidur daripada Naruto.

Kotori menggunakan tangannya untuk menyandarkan dahinya dengan sebuah ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Setelah banyak kesulitan dalam meyakinkannya untuk tinggal menjadi tetangga sebelah, menjadi teman sekelas, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menyianyiakan kesempatan pergi ke sekolah benar?— Lagipula jika Spirit lain muncul lagi nanti, mereka tidak akan memberikan setiap perhatiannya pada Tohka, jadi kau harus menerima kesempatan ini untuk bersama dengannya." Jelas Kotori

"Mu, Muuuu….." gumam Naruto

Naruto memeras keluar satu suara dari tenggorokannya seolah-olah dia mengerang.

—Dunia ini terkadang cenderung akan gangguan tiba-tiba yang diketahui sebagai spacequakes.

Hanya sebagai ungkapannya, [Spasial Gempa Bumi], menggunakan episentrum sebagai inti dari area spasial dalam sebuah perimeter terdesain, dikarenakan sebuah ledakan yang mengejutkan yang menyebabkan apapun disampingnya menghilang.

Memikirkan metode mempredeksi spacequake dan cara-cara cepat membangun lagi bangunan-bangunan yang telah dikembangkan dalam zaman modern ini, ini masih sebuah gangguan alami yang serius.

Namun ini tidak biasanya dipublikasikan—tapi alasan sesungguhnya untuk spacequake ini, ini dikarenakan kehadiran dari [Spirits]

Spirit sesungguhnya tidak ada di dunia ini, sewaktu-waktu mereka terwujud, batasan spasial yang menyebabkan sebuah gempa hebat. Ini sudah dipercayai sebagai penyebab spacequake.

Tentu saja, manusia-manusia yang mengetahuinya memikirkan bermacam-macam rencana untuk bertaha menghadapi ancaman semacam itu.

Di antara rencana-rencana itu bisa dibagi menjadi dua macam.

Satu, menggunakan kekuatan militer untuk membunuh si Spirits.

Sedangkan rencana yang lainnya adalah—

"Kau mengerti Naruto? Seandainya seorang Spirit muncul, kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan mu." Ucap Kotori

"A, aku paham." Jawab Naruto

Memandang seolah-olah ia menyerah, Naruto membalasnya dengan desahan.

Itu benar, itulah metode yang lainnya.

Untuk membuat hubungan dengan Spirit, mengajaknya dalam sebuah percakapan dengan mereka, setelah emosinya mencapai puncaknya—berciuman.

Namun tidak tahu mengapa, Naruto memiliki kekuatan untuk menyegel kekuatan Spirit.

Dan yang menargetkan kemampuan itu, adalah organisasi milik Kotori, Ratatoskr.

"Baiklah. Jadi, pergilah ke sekolah dengan Tohka hari ini. Oke?" ucap Kotori

"Mn. Aku paham." Gumam Naruto

Tidak ada maksud lain di belakangnya. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke depan pintu itu.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto. Kau lupa sesuatu." Ucap Kotori

Di tengah-tengah, suara Kotori berbunyi, Naruto melihat tangannya.

"Ah? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Ini dia, ini." Ucap Kotori

Kotori mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan perlengkapannya di tangannya.

Kemudian dia mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk di depan telinganya.

Seolah-olah dia menginginkan Naruto untuk memakai perlengkapan itu sekarang juga.

"….Itu? Mengapa aku harus…" tanya Naruto

"Karena sekarang waktunya, jadi ayo melatih dirimu ketika saatnya. Baiklah, sekarang kenakan itu." Jelas Kotori

Sepertinya, dengan setengah memaksa Kotori memaksa Naruto untuk mengenakannya pada telinga kanannya ketika tersenyum.

"La, Latihan… Sebenarnya untuk apa ini." Ucap Naruto

"Jika begitu—Hari ini topiknya adalah, untuk melenyapkan kecemburuan Tohka." Ujar Kotori

"Ha….haa? Melenyapkan…..kecemburuan? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto

"Nn. Kau masih ingat insiden bulan kemarin ketika Yoshino muncul?" ucap Kotori

"….A,aa." Gumam Naruto

Naruto dengan pelan memberengut.

Yoshino adalah seorang Spirit perempuan kecil yang muncul setelah Tohka…..Tapi, ketika dia muncul, Tohka mulai marah-marah untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Itulah kuncinya,jika Naruto menjadi intim dengan gadis lain, Tohka akan menjadi tidak senang." Ucap Kotori

"Eh….? Ap, Apa?" pekik Naruto

Saat bersamaan Naruto memulai protesnya, Kotori terlihat seperti memberikan kesempatan pada seorang idiot, mengeluakan sebuah desahan.

"B.a.g.a.i.m.a.n.a.p.u.n, jika hubungan Naruto dengan gadis lain itu baik, status mental Tohka pelan-pelan akan menjadi tidak stabil— Pada akhirnya, itu akan menyebabkan sebuah arus balik kekuatan Spirits. Jika itu terjadi setiap waktu bila seorang Spirit muncul, ini akan menjadi menyusahkan."—"Karena itu...," jelas Kotori

(Kotori menunjuk telunjuknya di depan Naruto)

"Hari ini ketika kau pergi ke sekolah, para staf member Ratatoskr akan menangani berbagai masalah terhadap api kecemburuan dari fans Tohka. Naruto, pekerjaanmu adalah menghadapinya ketika itu terjadi." Jelas Kotori

"Menghadapinya, tapi….. Itu, bukan persisnya yang harus kulakukan….?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini akan baik-baik saja, ayo sekarang pergilah." Ucap Kotori

Namun, Naruto memiliki sebuah ekspersi yang penuh kebingungan, Kotori nampaknya tidak peduli sekalipun, mendorong punggung Naruto melewati pintu itu.

"Ini hampir waktunya Tohka meninggalkan rumahnya, untuk detil selanjutnya, cukup dengarkan instruksi dari transmitter." Ucap Kotori

"Tidak, tu, tunggu dulu…" pekik Naruto

Meskipun Naruto tidak mengerti situasi ini sepenuhnya, jadi tidak ada gunanya melawan Kotori dalam mode ini, ini fakta yang sudah dipahami dua bulan yang lalu. Tidak memiliki pilihan lainnya, dia mulai memakai sepatunya.

Pada titik ini, suara Kotori terdengar dari belakang Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aaa, benar, benar, ada satu lagi. Mestinya kita punya seorang tamu hari ini. Yah, tidak apa-apa jika ini hanya sebuah sambutan biasa, cobalah bicara dengannya sementara ini." Ucap Kotori

"Seorang tamu?" gumam Naruto

Mengenai pertanyaan Naruto, Kotori tidak merespon, tapi pergi ke atas. Ketika dia bilang dia akan memberikan instruksi dari mikrophone, sepertinya dia akan pergi ke Fraxinus lewat balkon di lantai dua.

Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, tidak ada sebuah solusi untuk melanjutkannya seperti ini. Naruto membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya matahari menyilaukan kornea Naruto.

"Nn…." Gumam Naruto

Hari ini adalah 5 juni. Sekarang, seharusnya adalah musim hujan, tapi untuk beberapa alasan saat ini langit sedang cerah.—Seolah-olah surga telah menurunkan hujannya bulan kemarin.

Berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tidak ada awan yang meneduhkan, sinar yang kuat dari cahaya matahari secara langsung menyinari bumi, menyebabkan naiknya temperatur.

Tidak bisa menghadapi panasnya musim panas, Naruto mengganti seragamnya menjadi seragam musim panas.

Pada saat itu.

"Aare…" gumam Naruto

Melihat ke arah bayangan hitam yang berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari di luar kediaman Itsuka, Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya.

Berdiri di sana adalah, seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengan Kotori.

Mengenakan sebuah gaun one piece yang keren, sebuah topi musim panas seolah-olah hendak menyembunyikan matanya, dibawah topi itu terlihatlah rambut biru muda layaknya lautan, dan kedua mata safir itu secara konstan melirik ke depan pandangan Naruto.

Juga—apa yang disembunyikannya itu yang di tangan kirinya, untuk beberapa alasan, terlihat memiliki bentuk kelinci yang lucu.

"Yoshino!?" sahut Naruto

Tidak ada cara seseorang akan melupakan nama seorang gadis yang memiliki kepribadian semacam itu. Naruto berjalan ke arah samping Yoshino.

"Yahooo—, Naruto-kun. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu— " ucap Yoshinon

Pada momen ini, boneka kelinci di tangan kiri Yoshino, mulai berbicara dengan membuka dan menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, oh, sudah lama—Itu, um, Yoshinon," ucap Naruto

Ketika sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, dia membalas pada boneka itu. Boneka ini dipanggil [Yoshinon]. Temannya Yoshino.

Boneka ini sebenarnya adalah boneka yang aneh,suaranya tidak diragukan lagi berasal dari ventriloquism—tapi ketika Yoshino memakainya, dia bicara seperti kepribadian kedua yang diketahui sebagai [Yoshino] akan muncul dari dalam dirinya.

Kunci persoalannya adalah, gerakan-gerakan dan bicaranya boneka itu, yang seluruhnya Yoshino tidak bisa lakukan.

"Apa ada masalah? Apakah hari ini pengecekannya sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto

"Nn—, pemeriksaan fisik sudah selesai dengan sempurna—, tapi masih ada yang harus dilatih lagi—" jelas Yoshinon

[Yoshinon] mengatakannya ketika melambaikan lengannya yanng pendek.

"Latihan?" gumam Naruto

Saat bersamaan ketika Naruto mengatakannya, [Yoshinon] tiba-tiba mengangkat ujung topi Yoshinon.

"…Sss" cicit Yoshino

Yoshino nampaknya sangat pemalu, bahunya berguncang untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi setelah menahannya keras-keras, dia membuka bibirnya yang bergetar dan berkata.

"Se, selamat pagi, Naruto-san…!" cicit Yoshino

Yoshino menggunakan sebuah suara yang lebih terdengar daripada bulan kemarin ketika menyambutnya.

"Woah!?" pekik Naruto

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Yoshino yang sebenarnya pemalu dan ketakutan dengan manusia, sepenuhnya bergantung pada [Yoshinon] untuh mengadapi berbagai permasalahan di luar, dia tidak berbicara banyak dengan semuanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar Yoshino bicara pada volume ini.

Pada titik tertentu, beberapa dengungan bisa didengar dari telinga kanannya,—Itu Kotori. Dia seharusnya sudah di Fraxinus.

"Apa? Dia sudah bisa bicara padaku dan Reine, tahu?" ucap Kotori lewat intercom

"Sungguh? Bukankah itu hebat Yoshino?" gumam Naruto

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Yoshino terlihat malu dengan menurunkan ujung topinya, tapi di tepi mulutnya terlihat tanda-tanda sebuah senyuman.

Kemudian, ditemani oleh suara Chupa Chups yang digerakan di dalam mulut, Kotori melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Jujur saja ini masih terlalu dini, tapi aku memohon untuk membiarkan Yoshino tinggal di luar kapal perang.—Memiliki Yoshino sebagai seorang teman bicara, akumulasi mental stressnya Tohka seharusnya menurun, ini bukanlah sebuah masalah…. Ketika dalam Ratatoskr, tidak apa-apa bukan membiarkan Spirit mempunyai pengertian kehidupan bermasyarakat yang baik dan hidup bahagia." Jelas Kotori

"Umu. Bukankah itu bagus?" ujar Naruto

"Nn. Jadi itulah mengapa kami membiarkannya memperkenalkan dirinya." Ucap Kotori

"Begitu ya?" ucap Naruto

"Rumah Yoshino di luar kapal perang, apa tempat itu adalah pilihan pertama?" ucap Kotori

Mengikuti suaranya Kotori, Naruto melihat ke atas untuk melihat tinggi tingkat kondominium sebelah kediaman Itsuka.

Bangunan itu dimana Tohka saat ini tinggal, dikatakan bahwa Ratatoskr mendesainnya secara khusus untuk ditempati oleh Spirit. Meskipun jika sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, bangunan itu nampaknya tidak akan mudah dihancurkan.

"Jadi…begitu." Gumam Naruto

"Tapi—apakah sebuah percakapan yang pantas bisa diadakan itu masih dipertanyakan." Ucap Kotori

"Aah….." gumam Naruto

Itu benar. Meskipun ruangan-ruangannya berbeda, tapi bagaimana pun kau melihatnya mereka bisa dikatakan tetangga.

Tidak, bahkan sebelumnya bahwa Tohka dan Yoshino sebenarnya adalah Spirits. Tapi tidak bisa dimengerti mengapa sampai sekarang Yoshino nampaknya masih memiliki kesan buruk tentang Tohka, ini akan jadi yang terbaik jika mereka bisa bicara baik-baik dengan satu sama lain.

Kemudian, pintu otomatis kondominium terbuka dengan sunyinya.

Seorang gadis berjalan dari dalam sambil menguap.

Dia memiliki rambut gelap segelapnya malam dan nampaknya terlalu diharapkan menarik perhatian di bawah sorotan cahaya matahari, sebuah penampilan yang cantik dan mata kristalnya yang menebarkan perasaan yang kuat.

Itu adalah teman sekelasnya Naruto, Yatogami Tohka.

"…."

Melihat penampilannya, Naruto menahan nafasnya.

Tohka sekarang tidak mengenakan jaket baratnya yang dipakainya minggu yang lalu, tapi seragam musim panas berlengan pendek dengan sebuah pita.

Yah, Naruto biasanya mengenakan seragam musim panasnya, jadi tidak ada yang heran tentang itu….Tapi ketika melihat seragam yang terlihat lebih menekankan pada figurnya yang baik, dia hanya merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Nn…..? Naruto!?" pekik Tohka

Saat ini Tohka nampaknya memperhatikan kedatangan Naruto, dia melebarkan matanya dan berteriak.

"Ap, bukankah ini kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk bertemu satu sama lain, ini terlalu cepat!" ucap Tohka

"Aa, aaaah….. Ka, kadang-kadang pergi ke sekolah dengan Tohka nampaknya bukan ide yang buruk….. jadi apa salahnya?" ujar Naruto

Naruto mengatakannya dengan matanya melirik segala tempat. Pipi dari orang yang ditanyakan memerah, ekspresinya cerah seketika.

"Yah! Umu, itu— kupikir, itu bukan ide yang buruk." Ucap Tohka

Tohka mengangguk dengan senangnya. Tidak diketahui mengapa, tapi ketika dia menunjukkan kegembiraannya terang-terangan, itu bisa jadi hal yang memalukan.

Seperti yang Naruto bayangkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya, dia memberikan kotak makan siang di tangannya kepada Tohka.

"Juga, ini. Hari ini adalah hari berbagi." Ucap Naruto

"Ooh!" gumam Tohka

Tohka menerima bentonya, menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang lebar.

"Apa menu hari ini!?" tanya Tohka

"Nn, hari ini adalah asparagus dibungkus dalam bekon, daging dan telur goreng, dan salad makaroni dengan tomat. Ah, dan nasinya adalah nasi goreng dengan ayam." Jelas Naruto

"Apa—" pekik Tohka

Setelah Naruto mengatakannya, Tohka menampakkan sebuah ekspresi syok, diam-diam melihat sekelilingnya dan memegang kotak makan siangnya dengan erat.

"Apa, itu baik Naruto!" sahut Tohka

"Ha….Ap, apa?" gumam Naruto

Naruto bertanya dengan tanpa petunjuk ketika Tohka melanjutkannya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Asparagus dibungkus dalam bekon, daging dengan telur goreng dan apapun itu terlalu banyak dan bukankah kita akan dalam masalah jika semuanya tahu tentang ini….? Siapa tahu, mereka mungkin akan membuat keributan karena bento ini—" ucap Tohka

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan." Ujar Naruto

"Su, sungguh….. Itu bagus. Ta, Tapi, untuk membuat nasi goreng ayam bukan hal biasa, apa tidak apa-apa, ini kan melanggar hukum internasional?" ucap Tohka

Tohka mengatakannya dengan nada serius. Sungguh pun, berada di bumi ini kau akan mempelajari semua ini.

"Bukan itu, bukan itu…. Ah, apa kau tidak suka nasi goreng ayam? Jika kau mau aku bisa menukar kotak makan siang denganmu." Ucap Naruto

Karena keduanya memiliki bento yang sama, itu membuat Origami tidak senang. Misalnya, dua minggu yang lalu, menunya mengalami sedikit perubahan-perubahan.

Yah, sejak makanannya berlebihan dari semalam, ada sedikit kesulitan dalam mempersiapkannya.

Tapi instannya Naruto membuatnya untuknya, Tohka memeluk kotak makan siangnya dan *fuun fuun fuun fuun fuun* menggoyangkan kepalanya secepatnya yang seseorang akan khawatir kepalanya mungkin akan terjatuh.

Naruto melihat dia dan membuat sebuah senyum yang bermasalah. Yah, sejauh senangnya Tohka, dan masakannya yang berharga setiap hari.

Tohka, dengan sebuah ekspresi yang masih tampak panik, memegang kotak makan siangnya dengan hati-hati sekali, mengambil beberapa nafas dalam-dalam seolah-olah mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya. Pada momen ini,

"Nu?" gumam Tohka

Tohka tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya, dan melihat gadis muda di samping Naruto. Tampaknya dia hanya memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Ooh, itukan Yoshino? Lama tidak bertemu!" sahut Tohka

Menunjukkan sebuah senyum inosen, Tohka memulai percakapannya.

Walapun sesuatu telah terjadi, tapi terlihat bahwa Tohka tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"…Ss!" gumam Yoshino

Namun, Yoshino mulai mundur dengan bahunya yang menggigil.

"Berjuanglah! Berjuanglah!" ucap Yoshinon

"Ss, Uu, Mn." Cicit Yoshino

Di bawah dorongan [Yoshinon] di tangan kirinya, Yoshino berdiri dengan kuat, *Suu~~* mengambil sebuah nafas dalam-dalam, dan satu langkah ke depan.

Seolah-olah tekadnya telah membulat, alis matanya bergerak.

"Aa….., amenbo, akaina, a, i, u, e, o….!" cicit tidak jelas Yoshino

Tidak diketahui mengapa, dia mulai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang digunakan untuk latihan fonetik

"…Mu." Gumam Tohka

Tohka bergumam, mengerutkan alisnya dalam kekhawatiran dan berputar melihat Naruto.

"Ini….. Apa ini? Kode kata-kata?" tanya Tohka

"Tidak…..Yoshino?" ucap Naruto

Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan bertanya, [Yoshinon] melambaikan lengannya dengan suara *pata pata*.

"Aah—, cukup bagus! Latihan membuat semuanya makin baik! Lakukan lagi! Lebih LAGI!" ucap Yohinon

Setelah berbicara beberapa kata-kata dengan Yoshino. Yoshino mengangguk sedikit, dan sekali lagi berdiri di depan Tohka.

"S, s, selamat…pa, gi…." Cicit Yoshino

Menggunakan sebuah suara yang lebih kecil dari volumnya ketika menyapa Naruto, tapi masih jelas tanpa kekurangan, dia menyapanya.

"Wooah, selamat pagi!" sahut Tohka

"…"

Tubuh Yoshino menggigil beberapa saat…tapi ia menahan keinginannya untuk kabur.

Sepanjang waktu berlalu, Tohka dan Yoshino berdiri berhadapan, tidak berganti kata-kata.

Sebab itu, suara tajam Kotori keluar lagi dalam telinga kanan Naruto,

"—Ada apa dengan kesunyian itu Naruto. Yoshino itu cukup sulit. Cobalah mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna." Sahut Kotori

"Eh…? Aa, aaaah…" gumam Naruto

Sebagai responnya Naruto, dia melirik ke hadapan Yoshino. sekarang, dia menjelaskannya, dia terlihat berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Yoshino, kau memakai sebuah topi pantai hari ini." Ucap Naruto

Itu benar, pada waktu sebelumnya dia mengenakan sebuah topi.

"….Ss,…..It, Itu benar." Cicit Yoshino

Yoshino sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan drirnya dengan menggunakan [Yoshinon], tapi pada akhirnya ia menahannya, menundukkan kepalanya dan membalas.

"Itu karena…hari ini sangat panas, itu, Reine-san dia….itu." cicit Yoshino

"Aaa, tidak heran. Itu cocok denganmu. Kau terlihat manis." Ucap Naruto

"…Ss!" gumam Yoshino

Pada kata-kata itu, wajah Yoshino memerah dengan sebuah *Po!*

Terlihat seperti kepribadian pemalunya itu yang masih tidak berubah. Naruto memberikan sebuah tawa pahit.

"Tahan, bagaimana bisa kau menghentikan Percakapannya seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah bicara dengan Tohka sekalipun." Ucap Kotori lewat Intercom

"Aa….jika begitu.—He, Hei, Tohka, apa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

"Mu?" gumam Tohka

Dia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa subjek percakapannya akan bergilir kepadanya, Naruto merespon dengan sebuah nada yang sedikit terkejut. Setelah itu, pandangannya turun berhadapan ke arah Yoshino sekali lagi.

"Nn. Umu. Itu sangat manis, Yoshino." Ucap Tohka

"…..Ss! T…Terima kasih banyak…." Cicit Yoshino

Yoshino membalas ketika melihat ke tanah, dengan memaksa mengangkat kepalanya ke hadapan Tohka.

"I, Itu….Tohka-san, juga….sangat manis….." cicit Yoshino

"Nu? Ap, Apa…..itu memalukan." Ucap Tohka

Mengatakan itu, Tohka menggembungkan pipinya. Tohka dengan malu-malu tersenyum. Sekali lagi menggerakkan pandangannya ke hadapan Naruto. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, tapi pipinya sedikit demi sedikit memerah.

"Na, Naruto apa kau…..berpikiran sama?" tanya Tohka

"Heee!?" pekik Naruto

Tidak menyangka percakapannya akan bergilir padanya, Naruto memberikan sebuah balasan yang tidak logis.

"Hari ini, aku mengenakan seragam yang berbeda… Bagaimana kelihatannya?" tanya Tohka dengan nada malu-malu

Menunjukkan yang sudah diperhatikan pada saat mereka melihat satu sama lain. Seragam musim panas SMA Raizen yang keren, sepenuhnya sesuai dengan Tohka. Manis pada titik siapaun yang berani menolaknya maka harus dieksekusi, seseorang harus mulai berterimakasih pada cuaca di Jepang karena ini.

"Oo,oooh…..Kau cocok dengan itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada polos

"…..Mu, jika begitu." Gumam Tohka dengan nada sulit diartikan

Setelah Tohka mengatakannya, sekelilingnya sekali lagi terdiam dalam kesunyian. secepatnya, sebuah suara beep terkirim dari telinga kanannya.

"Hey, itu buruk tahu!" pekik Kotori

"Ap, Apa salahnya….?' Ucap Naruto

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu, tentu saja itu salah. Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto. Latihannya sudah dimulai, tahu?" pekik Kotori

"Haa….? Ap, Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

Seolah-olah Naruto menurunkan suaranya, kotori dengan kerasnya mengeluh.

"Sudah kubilang padamu. Pelajaran Tohka, adalah tidak membiarkannya cemburu—Naruto, sejak kau telah mengatakan 'Kau terlihat manis' pada Yoshino, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sama pada Tohka?" jelas Kotori

"Heeei….?" Ucap Naruto

Naruto mengeluarkan suara bodoh seolah-olah dia mengingat lagi aksi sebelumnya…Sekarang, yang dia maksudkan, disamping dari 'Kau cocok dengan itu', tidak ada yang harus dikatakan tentang orang yang seperti dirinya.

"I, Itu tidak berjalan huh…..?" gumam Naruto

"Tentu saja begitu. Mengatakan kata-kata rayuan pada gadis lain seperti 'Kau manis', tapi tidak mengatakan itu kepadanya,—Meskipun jika dia tidak memperhatikannya, tapi emosinya menurun perlaha-lahan." Ucap Kotori

"Ti, tidak, tapi Tohka akan memikirkannya—" ucap Naruto

"Ku katakan padamu." Ucap Kotori

Kotori bicara dengan sebuah suara sepeti peringatan.

"Ketika Tohka yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang Spirit, dan jelas berbeda dengan manusia dalam berbagai cara. Tapi kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya secara tidak sama dalam area tertentu. Tohka dalam area ini, tidak lain hanya seorang gadis normal." Jelas Kotori

"…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

Meskipun dia berkata dia akan membiarkan para Spirit hidup dalam kenormalan, tapi nampaknya pada beberapa tingkatan, dia masih melihatnya sebagai eksistensi yang spesial..

Naruto dengan erat mengepalkan genggamannya dan menghadap pandangan Tohka, dan bicara.

"Toh, Tohka!" panggil Naruto

"Y, ya….!?" jawab Tohka

Dikarenakan volumenya tiba-tiba meningkat, Tohka nampaknya ketakutan dengan bahunya yang bergetar sedikit.

"A, Apa itu Naruto?" tanya Tohka

"K, Kau sebenarnya hari ini juga terlihat manis!" ucap Naruto dengan gugup

"Hu…..hueh?" gumam Tohka

Tohka memerah kemalu-maluan, tubuhnya mengarah ke belakang.

Tidak diketahui mengapa, wajahnya mulai memerah karena sudah semestinya. Tapi Naruto tak mengindahkannya ketika dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aaa, manis! Sangat manis! Seragam musim panas itu cocok sekali denganmu! Ketika kamu datang keluar dari kondominium, kau membuatku terkejut! Aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari dirimu! Tahu-tahu aku tak bisa berbicara! Kamu yang manis! Pada tingkatnya aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lagi—" jelas Naruto

Pada titik ini, Tohka menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi mulut Naruto, menyegel kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Mu….muguhh." ucap Naruto

"Aku, aku..aku sudah mengerti kok, sudah ayo berangkat Naruto." Ucap Tohka dengan nada gugup

Mengatakan itu, dengan cepat Tohka memutar punggungnya ke depan dia.

Sampai sekarang apa yang telah ia katakan sesungguhnya berasal dari hatinya. …..Tapi, itu nampaknya sedikit terlalu efektif.

Seperti yang Naruto pikirkan tentang ini, tawa yang keras datang dari transmitter.

"Pu….., kuku, haha, ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" gelak tawa Kotori

Tanpa perlu dipikirkan bahwa Kotori lah seseorang yang tertawa itu. Naruto bisa mendengar sedikit pergerakan dari sebuah kursi. Nampaknya dia mengatur posisi duduknya.

"Cukup baik juga Naruto. Seperti seorang idiot lakukan." Ejek Kotori

"Di….Diamlah….Aku tahu itu." Ucap Naruto

Naruto mengerang, dahinya mulai berkeringat.

"Tapi, nampaknya aku membuatnya gila lagi…Hei Kotori, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Haa?Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kotori

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

"Emosinya Tohka meningkat dengan cepat, dan berhenti pada tingkat maksimum. Kau membuatnya dalam kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Mengapa kau tidak berjalan ke depan Tohka dan melihat ekspresinya? Ini akan menarik kurang lebih." Jelas Kotori

"Ah…? Ap, apa?" pekik Naruto

Naruto mulai bertanya. Tapi Kotori meresponnya, dan lanjut berbicara.

"Yah….Aku tidak akan menghukummu untuk waktu ini.—Tch, ini sudah hampir waktunya memanggil Yoshino kembali sekarang. Kau akan terlambat jika kau tidak pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga, tahu?" jelas Kotori

Seperti yang Kotori katakan, Yoshino memberikan anggukan dalam-dalam.

"Ha, Hari ini, aku harus…..kembali sekarang juga. Hati-hati yah…..Naruto-san, Tohka-san." Cicit Yoshino

"Ooh, datang lagi oke?" ucap Tohka

"Nn—selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto

Dengan ringan Naruto dan Tohka melambai. Yoshino memberikan anggukan dalam yang lain, dan berlari dengan suara *pata pata*.

"…Kalau begitu sekarang ayo pergi , Tohka." ucap Naruto

"Nn, yeah." Jawab Tohka

Naruto dan Tohka mulai berjalan memelalui jalan beraspal bersama-sama…Tapi,

"…..Tohka? Kau bisa berhenti sebentar?"

Memperhatikan sesuatu yang salah dengan pandangan punggung Tohka, Naruto berhenti dalam jalurnya.

Itu benar—bajunya Tohka adalah seragam musim panas yang keren. Artinya yang dikatakan, celana dalam yang normal itu—terutama tali pengikat bra-nya seharusnya sedikit terlihat. Tapi….

"Nu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Tohka

"Tohka….Kau, apa kau melakukannya dengan baik….memakai benda….itu semestinya?" tanya Naruto

"? memakai apa itu?" ucap Tohka

"….B...Br, bra." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

Naruto pelan-pelan menggumamkan benda itu. Tapi Tohka menundukkan kepalanya ke samping dengan sebuah ekspresi ragu-ragu.

"Bra? Apa itu?" tanya Tohka dengan nada polos

"…..?"

Naruto menahan nafasnya, pada saat bersamaan dia mendorong Tohka kembali ke apartemennya.

"Ap, apa masalahnya Naruto?" tanya Tohka

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan 'apa masalahnya'! Kau, jangan bilang kau, tidak pernah menggunakannya semenjak itu!?" pekik Naruto

"Se, seperti yang kukatakan, apa itu?" tanya Tohka

"…..!"

Naruto memencet mikrofon di telinganya. Setelah itu, suara Kotori bisa didengar.

"Aaa, begitu, meskipun aku menyebutkan yang sudah kami persiapkan…Tapi nampaknya dia tidak pernah tahu apa gunanya di dalam tempat pertama." Jelas Kotori

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! Itu masih bisa dilalui jika seragamnya adalah seragam musim dingin, tapi jika situasi sekarang berlanjut…..?" ucap Naruto

"Yah, itu seharusnya ditempatkan dalam kamar Tohka, tepatnya paling atas lemari Tohka, mengapa kau tidak mengajarinya cara memakainya?" jelas Kotori

"A, aku….!?" Pekik Naruto

"Apa ada seseorang di sekitarmu. Baiklah, kau akan terlambat jika kau tidak cepat-cepat?" ucap Kotori

"…Aaargh, siaaal….." gerutu Naruto

Naruto dengan tekadnya yang sudah bulat, berputar ke hadapan Tohka.

"Tohka, bisakah kau membawaku ke kamarmu?" tanya Naruto

"Nu…?Aaa, kupikir tidak apa-apa….." ucap Tohka

Di dahului oleh Tohka yang terlihat bermasalah ke dalam ruangannya. Mungkin ini dilakukan sebagai tindakan pencegahan, tapi sebelum memasuki ruangan, mereka lewat melalui tiga lapis dinding yang sangat sama dengan gudang bawah tanah bank. Terlihat seperti ruang lingkup apartermen tidak seluas yang terlihat dari luar."Di sini."

Mengatakannya, Tohka membuka pintunya. Tata ruang dalam ruangannya hampir sama seperti arpatemen yang normal.

Naruto menutup pintunya dan melihat lebih dalam koridornya.

"Sa, sangat bagus, selanjutnya bisakah kau membawa benda di dalam kompartemen paling atas dalam lemarimu?" ucap Naruto

"Nu….?A, aku paham." Jawab Tohka

Tohka melepas sepatunya ketika memiringkan kepalanya, mengikuti instruksi Naruto, dan membawa sebuah bra merah muda padanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Tohka

"Errn, aa, aaaa…" gumam Naruto

Dengan pengalaman dalam melihat sebuah celana dalam gadis ynag berusia sama yang mendekati nol. Walau Naruto pernah bersama dengan Ero-sennin tetapi jujurnya Naruto belum pernah mengalaminya secara langsung, kemudian dia melambai ke Tohka dengan wajak memerah.

"Ba, baiklah Tohka, bawakan itu pada….." ucap Naruto

Meskipun ini adalah khusus yang tidak ada seseorang yang akan mendengar, tapi Naruto tetap merasa sangat malu seperti ia mengecilkan suaranya.

Saat bersamaan metode meggunakan sebuah bra diajarkan lewat berbisik. Wajah Tohka berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Ap…..! Apapapapa yang kau katakan Naruto—!" pekik Tohka

Ketika Naruto melanjutkannya, Tohka mengangkat branya tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya dan melihatnya.

"Letakkan…di dada … secara langsung…..?" tanya Tohka

"Aaa, itu benar." Ucap Naruto

"Mu, muu…..haruskah aku memakainya?" tanya Tohka

"….Itu benar. Akan ada…masalah jika kau tidak memakainya." Ucap Naruto

"Dalam, dalam kasus apa ini akan menjadi masalah?" tanya Tohka dengan nada polos

"Tidak…..Ini masih baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi jika kehujanan…..itu, akan….." ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah nampaknya mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud dengan kata-kata itu, Tohka sudah merah wajahnya memasuki sebuah tirai terdalam. Jika ini berada di dalam manga, asap mungkin akan keluar dari kedua telinga sekarang ini.

"Ap….Apa yang kau pikirkan!" pekik Tohka

Tohka berteriak ketika ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itulah, karena Itulah mengapa aku bilang padamu untuk memakainya!" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Tohka melihat bra-nya sekali lagi ketika mengerang "Umu…"

"Aku, Aku sudah tahu itu. Akan kukenakan…." Ucap Tohka

Mengagguk dengan telinganya yang memerah, di berlari keluar koridor dengan suara *pata pata*.

"Haaa…..itu sungguh berbahaya." Gumam Naruto

Fuuu, Naruto mendesah ringan.

—Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Tohka muncul lagi di koridor dengan malu-malu sekali lagi.

"Na, Naruto….Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Tohka

Menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tohka berjalan dengan gemetaran.

Tidak diketahui mengapa alasannnya, tapi kemejanya yang dilepas sekarang dikenakan secara terbalik.

"Tohka…..Ad, ada apa dengan penampilan itu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

"B, bagaiman mengaitkannya…." Tanya Tohka

"Aaaah…." Gumam Naruto

Hanya sebuah kalimat, Naruto seketika mengerti alasannya untuk situasi ini.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengenakan bra setelah semuanya. Mencoba mengaitkannya dengan dia sendiri seharusnya terlalu sulit baginya.

Seperti yang Naruto bingung memikirkan bagaiman caranya—

"Sudah cukup kau mencoba memikirkannya, ke sanalah dan pinjamkan ia sebuah tangan." Sahut Kotori

Kotori mengatakannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan sehari-hari. Pipi Naruto mengejang beberapa kali.

Meskipun dia ingin menangkis sesuatu kembali…..Tapi tidak ada metode alternatif yang lainnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya, membuka mulutnya yang bergetar dan berbicara.

"A….Akan kukaitkan untukmu, jadi berbaliklah." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup dan wajah memerah.

"Ap….." pekik Tohka

Tohka melihatnya dengan mata yang melebar, gagal dalam memikirkan cara yang lain, dia sama seperti dirinya dalam area ini.

Setelah beberapa keraguan, Tohka pelan-pelan berbalik, punggunnya mengahadap Naruto.

Dari renggangannya di antara kemeja yang tidak dikancing, dia bisa melihat punggung yang cantik itu. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Ja, jangan menatapku…." Ucap Tohka

Tohka dengan malu-malu memutar wajahnya, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang bahunya, seolah-olah kemejanya akan terjatuh seketika.

Naruto dengan liarnya mengguncangkan kepalanya.

"A, aku mengerti….." ucap Naruto

Saat bersamaan keringat mulai mengalir dari pipi Naruto, dia bergumam _"Ini tidak akan membantu, ini tidak akan membantu"_ , menggunakan jari jemarinya yang gemetaran untuk mengaitkan branya. Pada saat bersamaan,

….Lain waktu akan kubeli pengait depannya, dengan mantap Naruto memutuskannya di dalam hatinya.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **08.00 Am**_

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto sudah selesai membantu Tohka mengaitkan Bra miliknya itu, walau agak tabu, dirinya terpaksa melakukan hal itu. Kemudian mereka pun berangkat bersama menuju sekolah mereka

"Muuu…. Aku merasa tidak nyaman bergerak-gerak dengan ini." Gumam Tohka

"….Hmm kamu harus membiasakan diri dengan hal itu Tohka" Ucap Naruto

"Mu, muuuu." Gumam Tohka

Tohka nampaknya tidak terbiasa sebagaimana ia masih memutar tubuhnya. Naruto memegang dahinya yang masih belum segar dan mendesah.

Sepertinya, sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Naruto dan Tohka yang hanya berjalan dalam sebuah perempatan, nampaknya mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

Alis mata Naruto mengkerut sebagaimana dia berbalik menghadap arah suara itu, tapi sudah terlambat.

Di kirinya, seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti siswa SMA, menggigit sepotong roti dan,

"Aku terlambat Aku terkambat~!" ucap gadis itu

Mengucapkan kalimat yang sama yang akan dikeluarkan shojo modern dalam manga, dia datang berlari dengan sebuah kecepatan yang mengerikan. Catatan sampingnya, meskipun dia menggigit roti panggannya, pengucapan kalimatnya sungguh sempurna.

"Apa…..!" gumam Naruto

Bermaksud untuk menghindar, tapi sudah terlambat, Naruto terjatuh oleh gadis SMA itu, mendarat dengan pantatnya.

"Aa…..Ow ow ow." Ucap Naruto

"A, Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Naruto—!" tanya Tohka

Tohka dengan cepat menunduk dan menanyainya dalam kekhawatiran.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja tapi…." Ucap Naruto

Naruto menepuk belakangnya ketika dia berdiri, melihat ke arah gadis yang membuatnya terjatuh. Jika Naruto, sebagai seorang lelaki, merasakan kekuatan tabrakan yang kuat, seharusnya itu tidak bisa dihadapi oleh gadis itu.

"S—Sakit!" ucap gadis itu.

Seperti yang diharapkan, gadis itu pada jarak yang dekat dengannya, mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan. Namun—

"Nnap….."

Wajah Naruto berubah kemerahan, bahunya berguncang.

Sepenuhnya itu tidak bisa dimengerti. Itu karena gadis itu terjatuh karena jalannya, dengan baiknya melipat roknya, menunjukkan pantatnya pada Naruto.

….Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini terasa seperti ketika dia terjatuh, dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menggulung roknya dalam kekacauan.

"—Kya!?" pekik gadis itu

Tapi kecurigaan Naruto, dengan cepat diterbangkan oleh teriakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu dengan tergesa-gesa menutupi celana dalamnya, melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan.

"Ka, Kau melihatnya?" pekik gadis itu

"Tidak, tidak, itu…." Ucap Naruto

Ketika Naruto menjadi bermasalah dalam caranya membalasnya, gadis itu pelan-pelan mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku telah dilihat oleh seorang pria seperti itu…..Sekarang aku tidak bisa menikah lagi!" pekik Gadis itu

"Haa…..!? Tidak, itu." Ucap Naruto

Pada titik ini, si gadis secara tiba-tiba menekan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Hyii….!?"

"Ap—!" gumam Tohka

Tidak hanya Naruto, bahkan Tohka terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak memikirkannya, menggunakan jarinya dia menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran pada dada Naruto dan melanjutkannya.

"Akankah kamu…bertanggung jawab?" tanya gadis itu

"Eh, tidak, meskipun kamu bilang begitu…..!" pekik Naruto

Keringat turun dari wajahnya, Naruto menggeser pandangannya. Aaa, cuacanya sungguh panas. Sungguh panas, sungguh panas.

"Ma, masih tidak melepaskannya, kau!" pekik Tohka

Secepatnya Tohka ingin menyerang bahu gadis itu, gadis itu dengan mudahnya menghindar, meninggalkan pinggang Naruto.

"Kumohon, maukah kamu memikirkannya!...Apa yang akan….terjadi selanjutnya." Ucap gadis itu

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, tidak diketahui mengapa, dia berlari di arah dia datang.

Tohka, setelah melihatnya, terdiam beberapa saat, "Uu—", dia mencibir bibirnya dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"A, apa masalahnya…Tohka." Tanya Naruto

"….Tidak, tidak ada." Ucap Tohka dengan nada ketus

Tohka berbalik, dan berjalan ke depan arah sekolahnya. saat ini, transmitter di telinga kanannya mulai berbunyi.

"Naruto, keluar~~" sahut Kotori

"Ap…..?" gumam Naruto

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, mengikuti keluhan ketidaksabaran Kotori.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan. Mengatakan itu hanya sebatas tidak tidak. Kau tak bisa membiarkan Tohka melontarkan kemarahannya." Ucap Kotori

Pada titik ini, Naruto akhirnya menyadari situasinya.

"Jangan, Jangan bilang padaku gadis itu adalah anggota….. Ratatoskr…..!?" pekik Naruto

"Benar. Salah satu dari staff kami. Mengapa, kau tidak bilang kepadaku kamu menyesal?" jelas Kotori

"…Guwuaa." Pekik Naruto

Wajah Naruto mengkerut ketika dia menarik rambutnya.

"Aa—aa, mengapa kau tidak membuat sebuah cara yang lebih damai untuk menghadapi situasi itu.—Atau, ada baiknya melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkan situasinya." Jelas Kotori

"Me, menyelamatkan?" beo Naruto

"Ya, dengan lembut peganglah bahunya, berbisiklah dengan lemah lembut di telinganya:'Jangan lontarkan sebuah kemarahan semacam itu, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis lain selain dirimu…..?' atau, semacam itulah." Jelas Kotori

"Jika itu mungkin…..! Di tempat pertama, mengapa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat perasaan Tohka lebih baik?" tanya Naruto

"Hehe, jangan katakan itu, ini hanya pekerjaan mudah, apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan hanya berdiri di siniseperti seorang idiot? Bayangannya Tohka hampir hilang tahu." Jelas Kotori

"! Ha…" gumam Naruto

Bahu Naruto bergetar, menggerakan arah pandangnya ke depan. Tapi, figur Tohka sudah menghilang.

"Oh tidak….." gumam Naruto

Dia hancur dalam larinya yang kalut, tapi anehnya dia dengan cepat melihat figur Tohka sekali lagi.

Seolah-olah bersembunyi di sekitar pojokan, Tohka berdiri di sana dengan pipinya yang pelan-pelan menggembung.

"Toh, Tohka….." ucap Naruto

"….Nn. Ayo, Naruto!" ucap Tohka dengan nada ketus

Sepertinya dia menunggu Naruto, tapi nada yang tidak senang itu masih tidak menghilang.

"Ooooh, oke….." ucap Naruto

Naruto memberi balasan ynag pendek, otaknya berpikir dengan keras.

Menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, tekadnya telah membulat, pelan-pelan membawa lengannya di sekeliling bahu Tohka…..Itu pasti dipikirkan menjadi sebuah rencana.

Tapi, nampaknya dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Dengan lembutnya menepuk Tohka di bahunya, Tohka memutar-mutar kepalanya. Dan kemudian,

"J, jangan, jangan melontarkan kemarahan semacam itu, aku, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis lain selain dirimu…." Ucap Naruto

Tidak ada yang harus kehilangan jika itu dikatakan, Naruto mengikuti instruksinya dan melakukannya.

"….!"

Ketika Naruto menyelesaikannya, Tohka seketika melebarkan matanya dan melihat.

"Kau, apapapapapa yang kau katakan Naruto….!" Ucap Tohka dengan nada gugup

"T, tidak…..ma, maaf, lupakan tentang itu." Ucap Naruto

Pada saat bersamaan ketika dia menerima balasan dari Tohka, dia merasa sungguh malu seperti ingin mati saja. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Mu…muuuu." Gumam Tohka

Tidak diketahui mengapa, Tohka mengerang dengan pelan, dan sekali lagi mulai berjalan lagi

…..tapi, rasanya, langkah kakinya sepertinya lebih ringan sekarang.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **08.20 Am**_

Dari kediaman Uzumaki menuju SMA Raizen, jarak perjalanannya sekitar tiga puluh menitan.

Jika ini kebiasaannya ,Naruto mungkin sudah sampai di sekolah sekitar jam delapan— Tapi karena ia menuggu Tohka, dan berbagai macam masalah yang terjadi, mereka sedikit terlambat.

Jarum-jarum jam yang terletak di luar sekolah menunjukkan pukul 8:20 pagi. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum homeroom pagi.

"…Kita akan terlambat kecuali kalau kita bergegas." Ucap Naruto

"Nn, kau benar." Gumam Tohka

Mengatakannya, mereka berjalan ke dalam pintu masuk. Pada saat ini.

"Uzumaki-senpai!" panggil seseorang.

Menunggu di pintu masuk adalah seorang gadis yang nampaknya masih di tahun pertama, memohon pada Naruto.

"Eh…..aku?" beo Naruto

"Ya…" ucap Gadis itu dengan nada gugup

Gadis itu nampaknya gelisah, dengan malu-malu memberikan sebuah benda seperti surat kepada Naruto.

"Aku selalu menyukai Senpai! Kumohon, maukah kamu membacanya?" ucap Gadis itu

"Ha…haaah!?" pekik Naruto

Naruto melirik pada bingkisan yang diserahkan gadis itu kepadanya. Amlpop itu dengan sebuah hati untuk penyegelnya.

Terlihat sangat seperti sebuah dandanan lama surat cinta.

"Su…,surat cinta…!?" gumam Naruto

Tubuhnya berguncang. Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur.

…Tapi, terlalu cepat dia memperhatikan sesuatu. Tidak ada alasan untuk pekerjaan seperti ini untuk tetap terjadi, meskipun sepertinya dia adalah salah satu dari staff Ratatoskr. Jika aku tidak kuat-kuat menolak ini, tidak ada alasan alaramnnya akan berbunyi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan aku akan dihukum untuk memainkan game yang menyiksa itu. Naruto menelan ludahnya, mengambil amplop itu, berniat merobek-robeknya menjadi kecil-kecil—Namun, melihat mata gadis itu yang berlinangan air mata, dia hanya bisa menghentikan dirinya.

….Meskipun begitu, aku tahu dia adalah salah satu dari para staff, aku akan berusaha melawan suara hatiku untuk melakukannya.

Naruto menyerahkan lagi surat itu kepada gadis itu dan menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Ma, maaf. Mungkin Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjawab harapanmu, aku minta maaf….."

"tapi kenapa Senpai.., aku.. apa yang salah denganku?" cicit Gadis itu

"Hmmm, jujur ini terlalu mendadak, aku mungkin tidak bisa membalasnya, Gomenne" ujar Naruto dengan nada halus.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikannya, ekspresi gadis itu terlihat seolah-olah dia akan meledak menjadi air mata.

"Itu…..itu benar. Maafkan aku karena menjadi terlalu jujur padamu Senpai…..!" ucap Gadis itu

Gadis itu dengan cepatnya berbalik, dan berlari menuruni koridor itu.

"Araara. Sungguh kasihan gadis itu." Ucap Kotori lewat intercom

"Humph, siapa juga yang akan terjatuh hanya karena trik murahan seperti itu?" ujar Naruto

"…Meskipun kami merencanakan kejadian surat cinta, tapi staff kami tidaklah membuat satu gerakan saja, tahu?" ujar Kotori

"Eh?" pekik Naruto

Wajah Naruto tak disengaja berkedut.

Dengan demikian, Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan ekspresi yang memalukan, dan memperhatikan gadis lain. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebuah surat cinta ada di tangannya.

"D, dia adalah…." Gumam Naruto

"Salah satu staff kami." Ucap Kotori

"D, dan anak yang lainnya adalah?" tanya Naruto

"Menerima sebuah surat cinta dari seorang kouhai, membiarkan ini terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupmu adalah peluang jalan keluar untukmu. Ini akan sulit bagimu untuk menolak surat cinta itu." Ucap Kotori

"….."

Naruto menggerakkan arah pandangannya di sekitar dengan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"…? Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu. Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Naruto

"Yah, pada akhirnya kau tidak menerima sebuah pengakuan di depan Tohka, karena itulah ini masih dianggap aman." Ujar Kotori

"…B, begitu ya?" ujar Naruto

Naruto membalas dengan suara yang bergema.

"? Apa gadis itu dari sekarang menginginkan sesuatu, Naruto?" cicit Tohka

Suara keragu-raguan Tohka datang dari belakang. Naruto seketika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak….itu, tidak ada." Ucap Naruto

Pada waktu di titik ini, dia sekali lagi mendengar suara Kotori.

"Tapi, itu berarti bahwa hukuman hari ini sudah tidak bisa digunakan. Sungguh—buruk." Ujar Kotori

"…..Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku jika aku gagal?" tanya Naruto

"Nn—? Akan kusebarkan foto Naruto di masa lalu ketika kau menaruh lilin di rambutmu, memamerkan ekspresi seperti 'Bukankah aku terlihat hancur bila seperti ini?' di seluruh kota." Ucap Kotori

" Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu!" pekik Naruto

"itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A." ucap Kotori dengan penuh penekanan dikata rahasia.

"Jangan disebarkan!" pekik Naruto

"Kemudian, ini juga tentang waktuku untuk menghadiri homeroom, saatnya pergi ke , jangan lupa pelajaran hari ini." Ujar Kotori

Meninggalkan kalimat tersebut, transmisinya telah dipotong.

"Oh ya…" gumam Naruto

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **08.45 Am**_

Menggeser pintu dan memasuki kelas, di papan tulis di dekat pintu tertulis sesuatu yang ditulis teman sekelasnya Tonomachi Hiroto, yang melihat kehadapan Naruto.

"Aa—? Aku berpikir mengapa kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, jadi itu karena kau bersama-sama dengan Tohka-chan. U—wa, u—wa." Ucap Tonomachi

Mengatakannya dengan wajah sedih, kapur yang berada di tangannya menggambar sebuah aiaigasa. Tentu saja tertulis nama [Uzumaki] dan [Yatogami].

"Apa kau seorang ketua kelas heh?" ucap Naruto

Naruto tertawa kering.

Namun Tohka menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang sangat bermasalah, melihat-lihat ke arah Naruto dan Tonomachi.

"Mu…muuu, kita tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama…..? Aku tidak tahu ada semacam peraturan seperti itu…." Ucap lirih Tohka

Tonomachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dalam kepanikan, seolah-olah mencoba menghapus kata-katanya pada papan tulis.

"I, itu tidak seperti itu—Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Tohka-chan? Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah model yang sempurna—atau haruskah kukatakan itu seperti sebuah ledakan riajuu—" ucap Tonomachi

Merespon pada penjelasan Tonomachi, Tohka melebarkan matanya.

"Riajuu? Apa itu?" tanya Tohka

"Aaa—itu seseorang seperti Naruto yang tidak menderita dari kekurangan seorang gadis, seorang pria yang sangat bagus." Ucap Tonomachi

"Hei…" ucap Naruto

Naruto mendelik ke Tonomachi dari sudut matanya. Tapi Tonomachi tidak kabur dalam ketakutan, malah dia menunjukkan seringaian yang lebar.

"Mu, jika begitu. Tapi…..Itu menyusahkan. Jika Naruto akan meledak, aku akan menjadi…sangat sedih. Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu?" ucap lirih Tohka

Dengan tanpa sindiran yang tajam dan candaan, dengan polosnya Tohka mengatakannya.

Di balik pandangan yang polos itu, Tonomachi—

"Te…..Terkutuklah kauuuuuuuuu Uzumaki!" pekik Tonomachi

Berteriak dengan kerasnya dan berlari menuju koridor.

"Aaaaah, Apa, Tonomachi dia…." Ucap Tohka

"Yah, lupakan saja, jangan pikirkan dia. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi." ujar Naruto

Mengatakannya, Naruto pergi ke depan tempat duduknya di barisan kedua. Disana juga terlihat sesosok Gadis bersurai rambut biru panjang, memiliki mata permata kecoklatan dengan kulit putih langsat, yah dia adalah Itsuka Shiori, sahabat dekat Naruto

"Ohayou Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou Naru, eh kamu berangkat bareng sama Tohka yah?" tanya Shiori

" yah, begitulah, lagipula kami juga tinggal bersebelahan kok, jadi tidak ada salahnya kami berangkat bersama" ujar Naruto

"begitu yah" ucap Shiori dengan nada sulit diartikan. Dirinya bisa dikatakan sedikit cemburu dengan Tohka, tapi walau begitu Shiori juga belum bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dirinya hanya menunduk.

Naruto sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan tingkah Shiori pagi ini, akhirnya dirinya pun kembali bertanya kepada gadis bersurai biru laut itu.

" kenapa Shiori-chan, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto

Shiori pun tersadar dengan perkataan Naruto itu. Dirinya pun kembali menegakan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"tidak-tidak kok, tidak ada yang salah, sebaiknya Naru pergi ketempat duduk Naru, sebentar lagi Tamae-sensei datang mengajar" ujar Shiori

"Ah, yah" ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya, akan tetapi dirinya tetap saja kepikiran dengan tingkah aneh Shiori kali ini

' _apa ada yang salah yah?, kenapa aku merasa Shiori-chan begitu sedih setelah aku berkata seperti itu'_ pikir Naruto

Tak berselang Naruto pun sampai di tempat duduknya, ia juga melihat tempat duduk di samping kirinya. Seperti biasa, seorang gadis yang cantiik duduk di sana.

Kulit pucat dengan ekspresi seperti sebuah boneka, gadis itu nampaknya membuat sebuah atmosfir yang nampaknya tidak ada di dunia ini.

"O. Ohayou…Tobiichi" ucap Naruto

"….."

Sungguh tekanan yang mengerikan.

"—Ohayou, Origami." Ucap Naruto

Seperti yang akan diulanginya lagi, gadis itu—Tobiichi Origami meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sambutan dingin yang biasanya. Namun, hari ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

Origami melihat lewat bahu Naruto dan mengidentifikasi figur Tohka, padangannya menajam.

"Kamu berdua datang ke sekolah bersama-sama." Ucap Origami

"Eh? Aa, aaaah….I, itu benar." Ucap Naruto

"Begitu ya?" gumam Origami

Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tidak ada perbedaan dengan nadanya. Lalu, mengapa ada banyak tekanan perasaan terhadap dirinya. Pikir Naruto

"…Nu?" gumam Tohka

Mustahil untuk tidak memperhatikan atmosfir semacam itu. Di tempat duduk sebelah kanan Naruto, Tohka memandang Origami setelah menaruh makan siangnya dan tasnya.

"Apa kau, kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Tohka

"Tidak ada." Ucap Origami

"…..Humph." ucap Tohka

Tidak menyembunyikan ketidak senangannya, Tohka membuat sebuah suara. ttu benar, normalnya Tohka tidak akan memperlakukan seseorang dengan sikap permusuhan…..tapi gadis ini adalah spesial.

Yah, itu memang tidak tertahankan.

Origami adalah milik JGSDF, AST— Bisa dikatakan, manusia yang direncakanan untuk menggunakan kekuatan militer untuk menghancurkan Spirit seperti Tohka.

Dan bicara yang sebenarnya, sebelum Naruto menyegel kekuatan Tohka, mereka tidak memiliki pertempuran semaacam ini di antara mereka.

Terlebih lagi, kedua orang tua Origami telah dibunuh oleh Spirit, memiliki permusuhan yang abnormal dan kebencian terhadap Spirit. Itu tidak akan membantu jika mereka tidak bergaul dengan semestinya.

Pada saat itu ketika waktunya, suara bell berbunyi dari PA system.

"…..! Ba, baiklah, kelas sudah dimulai! Tohka, duduk yang baik, oke!?" ucap Tamae-sensei

"Nu? Uu, umu…." Gumam Tohka

Tohka duduk dengan tergesa-gesa di tempat duduknya.

Sama juga dengan Naruto, dia berterima kasih kepada surga dalam hatinya atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Siswa-siswa yang menyebar berangsur-angsur kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Satu catatan samping, Tonomachi juga telah kembali ke dalam kelas lewat pintu belakang dengan menyelinap. Anehnya dia adalah seseorang yang patuh pada peraturan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan kacamata berambut keriting pendek berjalan ke dalam kelas.

Menirukan seorang murid bagaiMiopun kau melihatnya, tapi dalam tubuhnya dia sebenarnya adalah seorang guru homeroom. Okamine Tamae dua puluh sembilan tahun ( nama panggilan: Tama-chan)

"Baguslah, selamat pagi semuanya." Ucap Tamae-sensei

Setelah membuat sambutan yang biasanya, Tama-chan-sensei mengeluarkan buku kehadiran siswa—Dan secara tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Aaa, benar juga. Ada sesuatu yang haru saya bilang kepada kalian semua." Jelas Tamae-sensei

Setelah itu, dia mensurvei kelas yang berisik itu dengan matanya yang nampaknya menunjuk pada sesuatu.

"Huhu, yah, kelas ini, akan memiliki murid pindahan!" ucap Tamae-sensei

Setelah sebuah jeda yang pendek, Tama-chan-sensei mengatakannya. Secepatnya, kelas terisi dengan sebuah "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH" yang bergema.

Yah, itu memang bisa dimengerti.

Lagi pula pembicaraan tentang murid pindahan itu, itu adalah salah satu peristiwa terbesar di sekolah. Berbicara yang sebenarnya, ketika Tohka pertama kali pindah ke kelas ini, semuanya sepertinya sangat senang.

"…Nn?" gumam Naruto

Pada saat ini, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Tohka dipindahkan (anggap saja itu seperti ini sekarang) ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin ada murid pindahan baru di kelas ini. Dalam tambahan, total teman sekelas seharusnya tidak kurang dari kelas yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk—" Tamae-sensei

Deretan-deretan pemikiran Naruto, terpotong oleh suara lembut Tama-chan-sensei.

Pelan-pelan pintunya terbuka dan murid pindahan itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Secepatnya, kelas itu terjatuh ke dalam kesunyian yang sempurna.

Munculnya seorang gadis muda. Meskipun ini adalah hari yang panas, dia masih mengenakan jaket seragam musim dingin dan stoking hitam.

Seperti sebuah bayangan, deskripsi itu sangat sesuai.

Rambut hitam pekat, jumbainya yang panjang menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya, di samping itu dari mata kanannya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dipandang sepintas.

Tapi, tidak hanya itu, gadis itu sama dengan Tohka—seorang Spirit yang menunjukkan kecantikan dari dunia lain—memiliki daya pikat menarik yang tidak akan dikeluarkan olehnya.

Gu, suara semua orang menelan ludah mencapai telinga Naruto.

"Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada semuanya." Ucap Tamae-sensei

"Nn." gumam Gadis itu

Di bawah dorongan Tama-chan, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang lemah gemulai, mengambil kapur tulis dengan tangannya.

Dan di papan tulis, tertulis nama [Tokisaki Kurumi] dengan lihainya menulis dengan anggunnya.

"Nama saya adalah Tokisaki Kurumi."

Kemudian, menggunakan volume yang besar, gadis itu, Tokisaki Kurumi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saya, adalah seorang Spirit."

"…!?"

Kata, itu

Naruto memiliki perasaan yang aneh seolah-olah hatinya diremas kuat-kuat.

Di tengah-tengah siswa-siswa yang ribut. Hanya Tohka, Shiori dan Origami, yang membuat reaksi yang sama seperti Naruto.

Barangkali Kurumi telah mencatat fakta ini, pada saatnya, dia berbalik menghadap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"….Sss."

"Eh….eheh Cukup….bagus! Itu tadi cukup perkenalannya yang unik itu!" ucap Tamae-sensei

Barangkali memperhatikan Kurumi yang tidak berharap melanjutkannya, Tama-chan *Pa!* menepuk tangannya menandai berakhirnya perkenalan.

"Baiklah, Tokisaki-san, maukah kamu duduk di tempat duduk yang sepi di sana?" ucap Tamae-sensei

"Nn. Tapi sebelum itu, saya punya permintaan untuk ditanyakan pertama-tama." Ucap Kurumi

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Tamae-sensei

Seperti yang Tama-chan-sensei bilang, Kurumi mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Dikarenakan saya adalah murid pindahan baru, saya masih belum terbiasa dengan sekolah ini. Tidak apa-apakah meski jika ini sesudah sekolah, tapi saya berharap seseorang bisa menemani saya berkeliling sekolah ini." Ucap Kurumi

"Aa, benar. Itu benar…Lalu adakah di kelas ini yang bisa membantu—" tanya Tamae-sensei

Namun, Kurumi mulai melangkah di tengah-tengah kata-kata guru, berhenti tepat di depat meja Naruto.

"Hai—bisakah kamu menolong saya? Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

"Eh…..Aku.." gumam Naruto

Naruto berhadapan dengan giliran acara yang tak terduga ini, dengan kebingungan ia hanya bisa mengecek permintaannya dengan matanya yang menjadi titik-titik.

"A,aku….? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tahu namaku?" ucap Naruto

"Kau tak bisa yah…?" ucap lirih Kurumi

Kurumi nampaknya sangat tersakiti, menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi seolah-olah mungkin dia akan menangis jika dia selalu ditolak.

"Ti, tidak, sesuatu semacam itu…." Ucap Naruto

"Ini adalah janji. Aku dalam pengawasanmu, Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

Kurumi memberikan senyuman yang manis, di pandangi teman-teman sekelasnya yang bingung, ia mulai berjalan ke depan tempat duduknya yang ditunjuk dengan langkah kaki yang ringan.

* * *

 _ **Markas AST, Tenguu City.**_

 _ **10.00 am**_

Di sebuah sudut Markas AST di Tenguu City. Di dalam ruangan observasi yang mengumpulkan data pada panjang gelombang Spirit seluruhnya di kota-kota wilayah selatan Kanto.

"…..Tidak mungkin." Ucap Ryouko

Ketua team AST Kusakabe Ryouko, mengerutkan dahinya sebagaimana dia mengeluarkan sebuah erangan.

"Apa ada kesalahan? Ini." Tanya Ryouko

Orang itu yang saat ini mengoperasikan menara kontrol pusat—Ashimura Sersan Kelas Satu memutar wajahnya padanya, menggoyangkan wajahnya yang berkeringat pada saat bersamaan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi ketepatan dari mesin pengobservasi, meskipun di dalam negara ini, ini juga dianggap sebagai yang terbaik." Ucap Crew AST

"…..Jika memang begitu." Gumam Ryouko

Mengecek lagi angka-angka yang ditampilkan di layar, setelah merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada kesalahan, dengan paksanya mengeluarkan desahannya seolah-olah dia mencoba membuang rasa frustasinya.

Yang ditampilkan oleh layar adalah hasil yang menurut angka dari seorangmanusia tertentu.

Tidak, menggunakan kata manusia akan terasa bohong.

Lagi pula, angka-angka itu, menyindir pada sebuah bencana yang membunuh dunia ini.

"…..Spirit, dipindahkan ke SMA? Lelucon itu tidak akan pernah menghibur." Gumam Ryouko

Itu benar. Hari ini saat jam 9 di pagi hari, dia menerima pesan dari Origami ke markas.

Meminta untuk menginvestigasi, karena ada seorang murid pindahan yang memproklamirkan dirinya bahwa dia adalah seorang Spirit di kelasku—

Meskipun dia ragu-ragu, dia masih menjalankan scanner pada gadis itu, tetapi—&mdash

Ryouko menyeka dahinya. Keringat membasahi lengan bajunya. Di samping AC-nya dinyalakan, kulitnya perlahan-lahan telah menjadi basah.

Tentu saja ini ada alasannya. Untuk dipindahkan ke SMA, sebuah daftar keluarga dan alamat tempat tinggal adalah suatu keharusan, tapi masih ada dokumen lain yang dibutuhkan juga.

Sebuah makhluk yang mampu menghapuskan sebuah jalan secara keseluruhan hanya dengan satu jari, dia masih bisa kabur dari lapangan observasi ini, dan menguasai pengetahuan tentang cara hidup bermasyarakat bekerja dan tahu cara menggunakannya dengan efektif. Mustahil tidak merasa ngeri bila memikirkannya.

"Ketua? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anggota AST

Pada titik ini, sebuah sambutan yang aneh dinyatakan di belakangnya.

Hanya seorang anggota yang akan menggunakan kata-kata semacam ini. Memutar kepalanya, Mio berdiri di sana seperti yang diharapkan.

"….Nn?" gumam Mio

Mio menampilkan sebuah ekspresi yang serius, mengerutkan alisnya dalam ketidak senangan.

"—Dia….akhirnya muncul juga huh, Nightmare." Ucap Mio

"Nightmare?" gumam Ryouko

Ryouko bertanya dalam keterkejutan. Mio dengan paksa mengeluarkan desahan kecil dengan alisnya yang keduanya terkunci.

"Codename Nightmare. — Salah satu yang kuburu, dia adalah Spirit yang paling brutal." Ucap Mio

"Spirit paling….brutal?" gumam Ryouko

Ryouko menggigil sebagaimana dia mengulangi kata yang serius itu, "Nn", Mio pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Spirit yang menyebabkan kematian sedikitnya sepuluh ribu saat ini. Jika kita menanggap para korban itu yang belum diidentifikasi menjaadi akun, angka-angka seharusnya menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar." Ucap Mio

"Se, sepuluh ribu….!? Ti, tidak mungkin, mengapa di sana tidak ada panggilan evakuasi? Dan juga, sebuah spacequake yang skalanya—" ucap Ryouko

"Kau salah." Ucap Mio

Seolah-olah mencoba menginterupsi Ryouko, suara Mio pun keluar dengan nada sedih.

"Spacequake yang Nightmare sebabkan sebenarnya hanya yang Spirit yang biasa. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bilang bahwa tidak ada korban, jumlanya tidak akan mencapai ratusan." Ucap Mio

"L, lalu mengapa….?" Tanya Ryouko

"Alasannya sangat simpel.—langsung, membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Sepuluh ribu manusia itu." Ucap Mio

"…."

Ryoko menahan nafasnya.

Princess dan Hermit yang sudah muncul di Kota Tenguu dahulu, meskipun merekalah yang menyebabkan spacequake yang hebat, mereka tidak aktif menyerang manusia.

Namun, jika seekor monster mampu menghancurkan bumi, pasti akan mulai membunuh orang-orang dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Betapa mengerikannya itu. Sebagai seorang anggota AST, adegan semacam itu digambarkan dengan mudahnya.

"—Lalu, apa persiapan yang harus kita buat?" tanya Ryouko

"Eh?" gumam Mio

Mio ditanyai ketika dia meregang pelan-pelan, Ryoko bertanya dengan kering.

"Jika seorang Spirit muncul. Maka tidak ada hal yang harus dipertimbangkan selain membunuhnya." Ucap Mio

"Itu benar….Tapi, tidak-kah kita butuh mengevakuasi para penduduk? Lagi pula situasi ini adalah—" ucap Ryouko

"Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Mohon tinggalkan saja kepadaku. —Berhadapan dengan [itu], itulah hal terbaik yang kubisa." Ucap Mio

"Aa, tunggu, tahan dulu!" ucap Ryouko

Ryouko memegang lengan Mio saat dia mencoba pergi secepatnya.

"? Apa ada masalah. Bukankah lebih baik berhadapan dengannya secepatnya?" ujar Mio

"….Akan kubilang ini pertama-tama, pemimpin tim di sini adalah aku. Kau tidak diizinkan bertindak seorang diri." Ucap Ryouko

"…."

Mio termenung untuk beberapa saat meskipun dia memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian dengan entengnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Dimengerti. Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu." Ujar Mio

Namun, dia kemudian memberikan Ryoko sebuah pandangan meskipun dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, tolong janganlah lupa. Aku ditugaskan di sini oleh [Assosiasi], mempunyai izin dari Jendral untuk mengambil tindakan yang independen." Ujar Mio

"…Aku paham." Ucap Ryouko

Ryouko membelitkan wajahnya dalam rasa bosan, melepaskan lengan Mio. Sepertinya baik Pihak AST dan Ratatoskr akan kembali dipusingkan dengan kehadiran _Nightmare_ yang hadir secara tak terduga itu.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 8. Arc baru muncul di Chapter ini, tadi nya Author ingin memasukan Filler akan tetapi mungkin lebih baik masuk kedalam Arc terbaru, Chapter ini merupakan Prologue dari Arc Three : Killer Kurumi. Kedepannya akan kembali diceritakan tantangan Naruto menaklukan Nightmare, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Review  
**_

 _ **Platinum user :  
**_

 _mungkin terlihat Naruto seperti pembantu, tapi anda salah, Naruto melakukan hal ini semua untuk menyelamatkan Dunia, tidak selalu Naruto harus bertarung, karena dalam fic ini pertarungan batinlah yang banyak dilibatkan, akan tetapi pada saatnya Naruto juga harus menggunakan kekuatannya._

 _ **UzuNami Tara 217**_ _ **:**_

 _Iah cerita ini juga akan membahas Mayuri dan Miku, akan tetapi itu membutuhkan pembahasan sekitar 3-4 Arc lagi_

 _ **Herovillagermc :  
**_

 _Pembahasan setelah Arc Yoshino, yaitu Arc Killer Kurumi, kalau Miku masih membutuhkan 3-4 Arc lagi untuk sampai disana._

 _ **Rozi N:**_

 _Kekuatan Naruto tidak menghilang kok, hanya saja dirinya seminimal mungkin menggunakan kekuatannya itu, karena Naruto sudah berada didunia tanpa cakra, jadi akan banyak mengundang kecurigaan jika selalu menggunakan Kekuatan itu, akan tetapi pada saatnya Naruto juga akan bertarung habis-habisan kok._

 _Shiori masuk kok kedalam Pair Naruto, soalnya dalam fic ini Author menerapkan sistem Harem._

 _ **Ae Hatake :**_

 _Hahahaha akan makin kacau kehidupan Naruto kok, apalagi harus bertindak adil dengan Spirit yang ia taklukan._

 _ **Bayu :  
**_

 _Terima kasih atas Dukungannya Bayu-san._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

...

 _ **Markas AST, Tenguu City.**_

 _ **10.00 am**_

Di sebuah sudut Markas AST di Tenguu City. Di dalam ruangan observasi yang mengumpulkan data pada panjang gelombang Spirit seluruhnya di kota-kota wilayah selatan Kanto.

"…..Tidak mungkin." Ucap Ryouko

Ketua team AST Kusakabe Ryouko, mengerutkan dahinya sebagaimana dia mengeluarkan sebuah erangan.

"Apa ada kesalahan? Ini." Tanya Ryouko

Orang itu yang saat ini mengoperasikan menara kontrol pusat—Ashimura Sersan Kelas Satu memutar wajahnya padanya, menggoyangkan wajahnya yang berkeringat pada saat bersamaan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi ketepatan dari mesin pengobservasi, meskipun di dalam negara ini, ini juga dianggap sebagai yang terbaik." Ucap Crew AST

"…..Jika memang begitu." Gumam Ryouko

Mengecek lagi angka-angka yang ditampilkan di layar, setelah merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada kesalahan, dengan paksanya mengeluarkan desahannya seolah-olah dia mencoba membuang rasa frustasinya.

Yang ditampilkan oleh layar adalah hasil yang menurut angka dari seorangmanusia tertentu.

Tidak, menggunakan kata manusia akan terasa bohong.

Lagi pula, angka-angka itu, menyindir pada sebuah bencana yang membunuh dunia ini.

"…..Spirit, dipindahkan ke SMA? Lelucon itu tidak akan pernah menghibur." Gumam Ryouko

Itu benar. Hari ini saat jam 9 di pagi hari, dia menerima pesan dari Origami ke markas.

Meminta untuk menginvestigasi, karena ada seorang murid pindahan yang memproklamirkan dirinya bahwa dia adalah seorang Spirit di kelasku—

Meskipun dia ragu-ragu, dia masih menjalankan scanner pada gadis itu, tetapi—&mdash

Ryouko menyeka dahinya. Keringat membasahi lengan bajunya. Di samping AC-nya dinyalakan, kulitnya perlahan-lahan telah menjadi basah.

Tentu saja ini ada alasannya. Untuk dipindahkan ke SMA, sebuah daftar keluarga dan alamat tempat tinggal adalah suatu keharusan, tapi masih ada dokumen lain yang dibutuhkan juga.

Sebuah makhluk yang mampu menghapuskan sebuah jalan secara keseluruhan hanya dengan satu jari, dia masih bisa kabur dari lapangan observasi ini, dan menguasai pengetahuan tentang cara hidup bermasyarakat bekerja dan tahu cara menggunakannya dengan efektif. Mustahil tidak merasa ngeri bila memikirkannya.

"Ketua? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anggota AST

Pada titik ini, sebuah sambutan yang aneh dinyatakan di belakangnya.

Hanya seorang anggota yang akan menggunakan kata-kata semacam ini. Memutar kepalanya, Mio berdiri di sana seperti yang diharapkan.

"….Nn?" gumam Mio

Mio menampilkan sebuah ekspresi yang serius, mengerutkan alisnya dalam ketidak senangan.

"—Dia….akhirnya muncul juga huh, Nightmare." Ucap Mio

"Nightmare?" gumam Ryouko

Ryouko bertanya dalam keterkejutan. Mio dengan paksa mengeluarkan desahan kecil dengan alisnya yang keduanya terkunci.

"Codename Nightmare. — Salah satu yang kuburu, dia adalah Spirit yang paling brutal." Ucap Mio

"Spirit paling….brutal?" gumam Ryouko

Ryouko menggigil sebagaimana dia mengulangi kata yang serius itu, "Nn", Mio pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Spirit yang menyebabkan kematian sedikitnya sepuluh ribu saat ini. Jika kita menanggap para korban itu yang belum diidentifikasi menjaadi akun, angka-angka seharusnya menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar." Ucap Mio

"Se, sepuluh ribu….!? Ti, tidak mungkin, mengapa di sana tidak ada panggilan evakuasi? Dan juga, sebuah spacequake yang skalanya—" ucap Ryouko

"Kau salah." Ucap Mio

Seolah-olah mencoba menginterupsi Ryouko, suara Mio pun keluar dengan nada sedih.

"Spacequake yang Nightmare sebabkan sebenarnya hanya yang Spirit yang biasa. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bilang bahwa tidak ada korban, jumlanya tidak akan mencapai ratusan." Ucap Mio

"L, lalu mengapa….?" Tanya Ryouko

"Alasannya sangat simpel.—langsung, membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Sepuluh ribu manusia itu." Ucap Mio

"…."

Ryoko menahan nafasnya.

Princess dan Hermit yang sudah muncul di Kota Tenguu dahulu, meskipun merekalah yang menyebabkan spacequake yang hebat, mereka tidak aktif menyerang manusia.

Namun, jika seekor monster mampu menghancurkan bumi, pasti akan mulai membunuh orang-orang dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Betapa mengerikannya itu. Sebagai seorang anggota AST, adegan semacam itu digambarkan dengan mudahnya.

"—Lalu, apa persiapan yang harus kita buat?" tanya Ryouko

"Eh?" gumam Mio

Mio ditanyai ketika dia meregang pelan-pelan, Ryoko bertanya dengan kering.

"Jika seorang Spirit muncul. Maka tidak ada hal yang harus dipertimbangkan selain membunuhnya." Ucap Mio

"Itu benar….Tapi, tidak-kah kita butuh mengevakuasi para penduduk? Lagi pula situasi ini adalah—" ucap Ryouko

"Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Mohon tinggalkan saja kepadaku. —Berhadapan dengan [itu], itulah hal terbaik yang kubisa." Ucap Mio

"Aa, tunggu, tahan dulu!" ucap Ryouko

Ryouko memegang lengan Mio saat dia mencoba pergi secepatnya.

"? Apa ada masalah. Bukankah lebih baik berhadapan dengannya secepatnya?" ujar Mio

"….Akan kubilang ini pertama-tama, pemimpin tim di sini adalah aku. Kau tidak diizinkan bertindak seorang diri." Ucap Ryouko

"…."

Mio termenung untuk beberapa saat meskipun dia memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian dengan entengnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Dimengerti. Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu." Ujar Mio

Namun, dia kemudian memberikan Ryoko sebuah pandangan meskipun dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, tolong janganlah lupa. Aku ditugaskan di sini oleh [Assosiasi], mempunyai izin dari Jendral untuk mengambil tindakan yang independen." Ujar Mio

"…Aku paham." Ucap Ryouko

Ryouko membelitkan wajahnya dalam rasa bosan, melepaskan lengan Mio. Sepertinya baik Pihak AST dan Ratatoskr akan kembali dipusingkan dengan kehadiran _Nightmare_.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Three : Killer Kurumi**_

 _ **Chapter 9 : My Little Sister**_

 _ **Raizen SHS, Tenguu City.**_

 _ **10.30 am**_

Pada saat Tama-chan-sensei meninggalkan kelas setelah pelajaran pertama, seketika Naruto menarik keluar handphone-nya dari sakunya dan menelpon Kotori.

Kemudian, sebuah suara yang menandakan koneksinya berhasil berdering, suara Kotori datang dari handphone beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hallo—hallo, Naruto nii-chan?" ucap Kotori

Sebuah suara yang santai yang sepenuhnya berbeda dengan nada sarkatis itu sebelumnya. Itulah Kotori yang normal, bukan dalam mode komandan.

"Hei, Kotori." Ucap Naruto

"mengapa Naruto-nii menelponku pada waktu semacam ini? Seandainya saja teleponnya sudah berdering sepuluh detik yang lalu, kemungkinan akan disita guru tahu—" ucap Kotori

"Kau seharusnya mengesetnya dengan baik menjadi mode silent." Ucap Naruto

"Aku pikir aku lupa melakukannya hari ini—" ucap Kotori

Kotori mengatakannya dengan tidak senang.

"Lalu, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kotori

"Ss, ah, itu benar. Sebenarnya…." Ucap Naruto

Saat Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya, dia melirik ke hadapan Kurumi.

Meskipun dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti _"Aku adalah seorang Spirit"_ ketika perkenalannya, Kurumi saat ini dipersoalkan seperti situasi di mana dia dikelilingi oleh lautan orang-orang dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Itu tidak seperti murid-murid dari Kelas Empat, atas perintah untuk menyembunyikannya pada rumor gadis pindahan yang cantik, bahkan murid-murid dari kelas yang lainnya telah dikumpulkan. Itu seperti hari pertama datangnya Tohka.

Pada titik ini, dia secara tidak sengaja membuat kontak mata dengan Kurumi. Kurumi berhadapan dengan arahnya dan sedikit tersenyum, seketika Naruto memerah dan menahan nafasnya.

"Naruto nii-chan?" panggil Kotori

"Aa, aaah…..Hari ini kelasku memiliki, seorang murid pindahan…..tapi orang itu, bilang." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggantung

"Apa?" tanya Kotori

"Aku adalah….seorang Spirit." Ucap Naruto

"…"

Ketika Naruto selesai berbicara, Kotori tidak menjawab apapun.

Merespon dengan itu adalah suara dari pakaian yang berdesir. Itu seperti, suara pita yang diganti di rambutnya.

"—Katakan padaku detilnya." Ucap Kotori

Kotori melanjutkan bicaranya dengan sebuah nada yang berbeda dari yang sekarang.

"Meskipun kau menginginkan aku mengatakan secara detil…..hanya ini yang bisa aku katakana kepadamu. Coba banyangkan saja ketika murid pindahan melakukan perkenalannya, dia bilang 'Aku adalah Spirit'…Meskipun ucapannya itu terlihat seperti omong kosong belaka, tapi itu terasa seperti dia mengatakannya kepadaku." Jelas Naruto

"Apa itu hanya imajinasimu?" tanya Kotori

"…."

"Yah, lupakanlah. Seseorang yang tahu semacam terminologi seperti Spirit itu sudah sangat tidak normal. Aku akan lebih menginvestigasinya." Ucap Kotori

"Oh…Mohon lakukanlah." Ucap Naruto

Bersamaan dengan Naruto mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya , bel yang menandakan mulainya pelajaran pertama berdering.

Jarum jam berputar tiga kali, tergantung di atas papan tulis.

Dalam arah pandangan Naruto, pelajaran homeroom sebelum pulang telah dimulai. Beriringan dengan bel dan memasuki ruang kelas adalah Tama-chan-sensei, yang membuka buku absensi dan mulai menyampaikan beberapa informasi.

Pemandangan yang normal dan tidak menarik. Namun, saat ini, Naruto tersiksa oleh kepanikan yang aneh.

Memberikan alasan mengapa…

"…."

Kurumi mengambil kesempatan saat guru sedang tidak fokus untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto, membuat kontak mata dan melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Itu, um." Ucap Kurumi

Merasakan tidak sopan untuk tak membalasnya, Naruto memberikan senyuman pahit dan melambaikan kembali.

""….""

Sepertinya Tohka dan Origami yang duduk di samping Naruto, tidak membuat candaan apapun, menggunakan tatapan yang tajam yang cukup untuk menyebabkan dermatitis untuk menatap Naruto.

"….A, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto

Ketika Naruto mengeluh dalam keputus asaan. Tama-chan-sensei menutup buklet kehadirannya.

"Sekian untuk pelajaran hari ini. —Ah, satu hal lagi, baru-baru ini di daerah ini, nampaknya terjadi kasus orang hilang. Semuanya, tolonglah apabila kalian berjalan, kalian harus bersama-sama dalam kelompok. Ingatlah untuk pulang ke rumah sebelum gelap, oke?" ucap Tamae-sensei

"….Nn?"

Merespon pada kata-kata Tama-chan-sensei yang nampaknya ditunjukkan kepada siswa-siswi, alis matanya terangkat sedikit.

Ketika masalahnya dijelaskan, berita dipagi hari nampaknya juga telah melaporkan kasus serupa. Saat nama Kota Tenguu muncul, perhatiannya menjadi tertarik pada masalah itu.

Tidak apa-apa jika itu Naruto, tapi untuk masalah Tohka atau Shiori itu bisa menjadi kekhawatiran.

….Yah, jika itu adalah mereka berdua, suatu angka yang harus dicemaskan mungkin akan menjadi besar.

Seperti yang Naruto pikirkan tentang masalah itu, panggilan untuk bersiap pada satu perhatian telah disampaikan. Naruto berangkat dari kursinya dan membungkuk. Terlepas dari suara berisik yang dibuat oleh meja-meja dan kursi-kursi ketika mereka berangkat, percakapan antara murid-murid juga bisa didengar.

Setelah pulang sekolah. Tetapi —Naruto masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

Naruto mengambi miniatur earphone dari sakunya, memakaikannya ke telinga kanan.

Dengan sangat cepat, suara yang menarik menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"—Sudah waktunya. Apa kau siap, Naruto?" tanya Kotori

Sebuah suara yang muda, memenuhi tekanan dalam jumlah besar. Itsuka Kotori, adik Itsuka Shiori, mode komandan.

Meskipun tidak bisa dikonfirmasikan dari sini, tapi orang-orang hebat di kapal Fraxinus, harus bersiap sepenuhnya untuk menaklukkan Spirit.

"Aku tidak percaya, dia adalah Spirit sungguhan. —Untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadamu, Aku pikir itu hanyalah khayalanmu Naruto." Ejek Kotori

"…Hey." Gumam Naruto

Merespon ejekan Kotori, Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Tapi tadi itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri ragu-ragu. Spirit yang dipindahkan ke sekolah sebagai murid pindahan dan lain-lain.

Hasil observasi Kotori terhadap Kurumi, dikirimkan ke handphone Naruto pada saat waktu makan siang.

Kesimpulannya—Kurumi adalah, Spirit sungguhan.

"—Hei, ini bisa dipertimbangkan sebagai sesuatu yang bagus. Rasanya seperti dirinya mengirimkan sebuah undangan kepadamu Naruto. Jika alaramnya tidak terdengar, AST tidak akan tahu seperti biasanya, bukankah itu hasil yang kita harapkan? Saat ini, tolong fokuslah pada peningkatkan perasaan dia terhadap dirimu dan biarkan dia jatuh cinta padamu." Jelas Kotori

"….Nn. Aku pikir….kau benar." Gumam Naruto

Ucap Naruto dengan setengah hati.

Seperti yang Kotori katakan. Namun, motif Kurumi masih tidak jelas hingga saat ini, hati Naruto terasa bersalah.

"Ada apa denganmu, itu seperti ucapan seorang pengecut. Pergi BERCIUMAN dengan Spirit yang lainnya, apa kau merasa bersalah?" tanya Kotori

"…..Bu, bukan itu…Tapi, tidak, ini tidak seperti aku yang sedang bersalah di sini….." ucap Naruto

"Itu bagus. Sayangnya, nampaknya kita tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara lagi?" ucap Kotori

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

Saat Naruto mengeluarkan balasan yang bodoh, bahunya ditepuk beberapa kali oleh seseorang.

"Naruto-san, Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

"Uuooh…..!?" pekik Naruto

Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa panik.

"Maaf, apa aku menakutimu?" tanya Kurumi

Kurumi —gadis yang berdiri di sana mengatakannya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"To, Tokisaki-san….." ucap Naruto

"Ufufu, tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku Kurumi" ucap Kurumi

"Aa, aaah…. Iyah , Kurumi." Ucap Naruto

Setelah Naruto mengatakannya, Kurumi melanjutkannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Bisakah kamu mengajakku berkeliling sekolah? Aku akan selalu di dalam pengawasanmu." Ucap Kurumi

"Oo, ooh." Gumam Naruto

Naruto terlihat seolah-olah dia berusaha untuk menurunkan kecepatan detak jantungnya, meletakkan tangan di dadanya saat dia menggangguk.

….Sebuah penampilan yang menakjubkan seperti buatan tangan manusia. Sikap yang memancarkan keanggunan. Gerakan-gerakan yang elegan. Melewati lima indra Naruto, menekan kuat-kuat kehadirannya.

Hampir saja seolah-olah bola mata dan otaknya menolak semua ketidak-sucian yang lain dari Kurumi, menempatkannya keluar pernyataannya.

"Ahem!" ucap Tohka

"…!"

Akal sehatnya kembali oleh batuk yang palsu itu. Berbalik menuju suara itu, Tohka melotot dalam pandangannya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ya, yang barusa …" gumam Naruto

Terlihat sepertinya dia tertangkap basah. Naruto membuat suara yang mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo cepat pergi. Fufu, aku sungguh senang." Ucap Kurumi

Namun, sebelum dia memiliki waktu untuk menyelesaikannya, Kurumi mulai berjalan ke depan koridor dengan langkah kaki yang ringan.

"Aa…..he, hey!" ucap Naruto

"Uufufu, sebaiknya cepatlah Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

"—Naruto, saat ini Kurumi adalah prioritas utama kita. Cepatlah dan hampirilah dia. Status mental Tohka, masih belum mencapai titik kritis. Belilah sebuah roti kismis dengan kacang kuning untuknya ketika kau kembali ke rumah, itu harus disediakan." Ucap Kotori

Pada saat ini, suara Kotori terdengar dari telinga kanannya.

Melihat ke arah kanannya, Tohka yang tidak senang memasuki arah pandangannya…..Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan yang lain. Naruto meninggalkan kata

"Maaf!", kemudian mengejar Kurumi setelah dia keluar dari koridor.

"Baiklah, mula-mula, mulai dari mana yang harus kita lihat?" gumam Kurumi

Kurumi, yang menunggu tidak jauh sekali dari ruang kelas, menundukkan kepalanya dan bertanya.

"Aa, aaah…..itu…." Ucap Naruto

Pada saat bersamaan, Naruto kehilangan suara Kotori, suara Kotori berbunyi di dalam telinga kanannya.

1500 meter di atas Tenguu Base.

Organisasi rahasia Ratatoskr, yang berada di pesawat Fraxinus yang saat ini sedang mengapung.

Terwujud secara acak, bentuk kehidupan berbahaya yang menyebabkan kehancuran pada dunia ini, [Spirits].

Membiarkannya jatuh cinta dan membuatnya tidak punya kekuatan, para anggota staff terbebani dengan tugas yang sulit dan sangat menghibur ini, sekarang saat ini sedang di dalam tengah-tengah pertempuran.

Di anjungan kapal yang terletak di pusat Fraxinus, tiga puluh anggota staff termasuk Kotori komandan mereka berkumpul sekarang. Setiap orang pergi ke stasiun kerja mereka, mengontrol menara komando dengan gerakan-gerakan yang berpengalaman.

"Kertertarikan 45.5. Tidak berubah sedikit pun."

"Status mental, rata-rata hijau. Mental stabil."

"Gelombang Spirit 150.0. Perbedaan dengan scan sebelumnya yang dapat diterima minimal 3.4."

"—Umu, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kotori

Tanya Kotori, yang bersandar di kursi komandan Fraxinus yang terletak di tengah anjungan.

Pita-pita hitam terikat di rambutnya. Seragam militer berwarna maroon di bahunya. Tidak masalah bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, dia mirip seperti gadis cosplayer yang terpengaruh oleh film.

Namun, gadis yang terlihat manis secara keseluruhannya itu keluar dari anjungan kapal, setelah mensurvey subordinat-subordinatnya, menenangkan dirinya dan melihat ke layar.

Di layar raksasa tersebut, terlihatlah Spirit tersebut, gambar Tokisaki Kurumi.

Beragam faktor pada layar, melewati jendela-jendela komputer-komputer subordinat, setelah pengolahan melewati AI, tertandailah waktu sesungguhnya dalam bentuk kata.

Itu benar, itu hanya seperti gambar-gambar dalam galge.

Pada saat ini, di dalam layar Kurumi menggoyangkan kepalanya, bibirnya yang manis terangkat sedikit.

"Baiklah, ke mana kita harus pergi ?" tanya Kurumi

"Aa, aaah...Itu…." Gumam Naruto

Diikuti oleh pertanyaan itu, melalui speaker, suara Naruto berbunyi.

Seseorang akan mengerti tanpa diminta. Itu adalah suara yang bermasalah untuk pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. Kotori mendecih ketika dia menekan komunikatornya, membawa mikroponnya ke mulutnya.

"Tahan sebentar Naruto. Biarkan pihak kami melihat situasinya." Ucap Kotori

Ucap Kotori dengan cepat, sebuah jendela baru muncul di layar utama.

Ini adalah peta mini SMA Raizen dimana Naruto berada saat itu. Beragam-ragam kelas dan fasilitas telah ditandai di atas, lokasi Naruto dan Kurumi telah ditandai dengan titik merah. Diikuti oleh itu, beragam-ragam rute ditunjukkan setelah mengkalkulasi jarak lokasi mereka saat ini dan rute-rute pergerakannya juga.

Tempat pertama untuk dikunjungi adalah —

①Atap sekolah. ②Ruang kesehatan. ③Kafeteria, kantin sekolah.

Yang mana yang harus dipilih.

"—Kesempatan besar." Gumam Kotori

Sebuah suara, berbunyi dari belakang kursi komandan dimana Kotori duduk.

Melihat kebelakang, seorang pria muda tinggi berdiri dengan tangan di dagunya. Dia adalah wakil komandan Fraxinus, Kannazuki Kyouhei.

"Menakjubkan sekali meninggalkan pilihan urutan pergerakan kepada kita. Jika urutannya teratur secara tepat, bisa saja ini dapat membawa hasil yang bagus." Ucap Kannazuki

"Yah, kau benar—Semuanya, pilih! Lima detik!" titah Kotori

Setelah Kotori selesai bicara, layar di tangannya menampilkan hasilnya dengan cepat.

"Umu, jadi atap adalah pilihan yang cukup populer ya?" gumam Kotori

"Tentu saja, bisa dibilang atap sekolah adalah kunjungan yang terbaik untuk muda-mudi! Sebuah tempat yang penuh kebebasan dan pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat! Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ini!"

Tepat ketika Kotori bergumam, di bawah anjungan, Dimension Breaker Nakatsugawa berteriak dengan keras.

"Tapi...Bicara secara normal, atap biasanya terkunci bukan? Karena itu terlalu berbahaya."

Namun, disebelahnya, On Probation Minowa, memakai tangannya menopang dagunya saat dia berbicara.

"Eh...Be, benarkah?" Dengan hal tersebut, Nakatsugawa dengan cepat memprotes. Namun, Kotori mengeluarkan sebuah deheman sebelum berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saat ini sekolah sudah ada banyak penolong yang masuk, masih mungkin untuk membukanya dengan kunci sebelum Naruto dan Kurumi tiba."

"I, itu benar! Jadi atap masih yang terbaik—"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Pada saat ini, Terlalu Cepat Loyo Kawagoe terlihat dari kanan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan pilihan diruang kesehatan? Tempat tidur ditempatkan dengan sesuai, dan gorden untuk menghalangi pandangan orang-orang. Bukankah satu dari beberapa tempat yang membuat seseorang bergairah di sekolah?

"A,ada apa denganmu! Apa kau menjadi terlalu mesum! Atap adalah tempat yang bagus...!"

"Humph...menapa kau tidak membersihkan mimisanmu sebelum kau mulai memprotes, eh Nakatsugawa-kun?"

"Ha...!"

"Jika begitu?"

Mendengarkan pertempuran verbal antara faksi atap dan faksi ruang kesehatan, Kotori melihat ke arah gambar dengan tangannya sekali lagi.

"Berbicara mengenai pilihan, siapa yang memilih ③?"

Saat Kotori bertanya, dengan cepat sebuah tangan terangkat.

"...Itu Aku." Ucap Reine

Seorang wanita yang ngantuk berat, membuka matanya yang memiliki lingkaran gelap yang tebal, memutar pandangannya. Petugas Analisa Fraxinus yang dipercayai sepenuhnya oleh Kotori. Murasame Reine.

"Reine huh? Sungguh sebuah kejutan. Bisakah kau mengatakan alasannya?" tanya Kotori

"...Aaah.. Itu bukan alasan yang mengejutkan. Hanya eliminasi yang simpel, itu saja." Ujar Reine

"Eliminasi? Apa atap dan ruang kesehatan tidak bisa?" tanya Kotori

Dengan itu, Reine menganggukkan kepalanya.

"...Aku menggunakan proses eliminasi hipotesis dari beberapa kemungkinan yang ada. Suster sekolah biasanya berada di dalam UKS, Atap adalah pilihan terbaik, sekaligus pilihan terakhir karena dari sana kita dapat melihat matahari terbenam.?" Ucap Reine

Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Reine, Kotori menaikkan ujung bibirnya dengan cepat.

"—Seperti yang kuduga, kau cukup romantis huh, Reine." Gumam Kotori

Bersamaan dengan itu, dia mendekatkan mikrofon ke mulutnya.

"Naruto, kau dengar, 'kan? Ajak dia ke kafeteria dan kantin." Titah Kotori

"...Dimengerti" ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan sorot matanya pada Kurumi

" baiklah Kurumi, bisakah kita pergi ke kafeteria dan kantin untuk dilihat dahulu? Mungkin saja ada yang diperlukan suatu saat nanti." Ucap Naruto

"Nn, tidak masalah." Ucap Kurumi

Ketika Naruto selesai bicara, senyuman Kurumi yang manis terlihat ketika dia menganguk dengan pelan. D on, don, sepatu Kurumi membuat suara yang sama dengan lonceng, berjalah ke arah samping Naruto.

"Jika begitu, ayo berangkat." Ucap Kurumi

"Oo, oh." Gumam Naruto

Dipenuhi oleh semangat Kurumi, setelah beberapa kesulitan dia mulai berjalan. Untuk mencapai kantin di lantai satu, mereka harus mencapai tangga di bangunan barat pertama. Keduanya berjalan menuruni koridor dengan langkah yang santai.

Pada saat ini, siswa-siswi yang sedang pulang, memandangi mereka. — _Wah—siapa gadis itu, dia sangat manis—Murid pindahan? Bukankah dia Uzumaki-kun dari Kelas_ _11 -_ _4,_ _a_ _pa yang terjadi?_

 _Aaa, sepertinya dia sendiri ingin membawanya keliling sekolah. Eh, bukannya Uzumaki itu suaminya Yatogami? Tapi aku pernah dengar bahkan Tobiichi ditaklukkan olehnya, berjanji sebagai kekasih atau lainnya._

 _Hey hey,_ _apa dia_ _tidak senang dengan dua berkah_ _itu,_ _sekarang dia mau memakan murid pindahan itu? Rasanya Uzumaki-kun sudah menjadi seorang playboy!_

...Apapun yang orang-orang katakan.

Wajahnya berkedut saat bersamaan, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikan kata-kata yang menyakitkan tersebut, mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kemudian, sebuah suara yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, suara Kotori memasuki telinganya.

"Nnnn...?" gumam Kotori

"Apa ada masalah, Kotori?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak...Ada dua orang yang mengikuti pergerakanmu...Ada kemungkinan kau akan menjadi sasarang oleh seseorang." Ucap Kotori

"Eh, eh eh...?" gumam Naruto

Berhadapan dengan kemungkinan yang serius, Naruto hanya bisa menjerit.

"Diamlah. ...Pihak kita akan mengkonfirmasikannya. Pertama-tama berkonsentrasilah pada Kurumi. —Dan juga, kau berjalan dengan seorang gadis, mengapa kau tidak bicara apapun, dasar bodoh." Ucap Kotori

"Eh? ah..." gumam Naruto

Dikarenakan sadar sepeduhnya oleh pandangan yang mengelilinginya dan juga kegugupan berjalan dengan seorang gadis, dia meninggalkan Kurumi sendirian.

"...Oh tidak." Gumam Naruto

Ketika bergumam, dia mengintip ke arah Kurumi.

Tiab-tiba—Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Tapi tentu saja ada alasan dibalik hal tersebut. Karena Kurumi menggunakan mata kanannya yang tidak ditutupi oleh rambutnya, untuk menatap tepat ke arah Naruto.

Alaminya, mata mereka bertemu. Saat bersamaan, Kurumi memberiakan senyum manis seolah-olah dia sangat senang dari lubuk hatinya.

Sepertinya dia menunggu Naruto melihat ke arahnya pada saat ini.

"Ku, Kurumi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika kau berjalan tidak melihat ke depan?" tanya Naruto

Naruto menanyainya dengan sebuah cegukan, Kurumi melebarkan matanya.

"Kau memperhatikannya ya? Dan kau bahkan memperhatikan aku, Naruto-san sangat baik." Ucap Kurumi

"Ti, tidak...itu bukan apa-apa!" ucap Naruto

"Kumohon jangan merendah. Itu merupakan salahku karena selalu melihat kearah pandanganmu dan menjadi terpikat." Ucap Kurumi

"Me, melihat...!?" pekik Naruto

Naruto merasakan pipinya yang memerah.&berkeringat.

' _A, apapapapaap yang gadis ini katakan? Melihat? Tidak tidak, aku tak mengerti.'_ Ucap batin Naruto

Tampilan yang biasa-biasa saja ini bahkan tidak terlihat bernilai sama sekali, kenyataan yang bahkan Naruto sadari sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi lemah karena kata-katanya, Naruto." Ucap Kotori

Mendengarkan suara Kotori yang mengeluh, bahu Naruto berguncang dengan keras

"Ma, maaf." Ucap Naruto

"...Tapi, ini jelas adalah tipe yang belum pernah kita hadapi sebelumnya. Tidak hanya menyatukan dirinya dengan masyarakat—dia juga menguasai kemampuan untuk mendalami orang lain." Ucap Kotori

Kotori mengeluarkan suara "Umu" ketika dia sedang merenung.

"Karena dia adalah eksistensi yang menarik, karena itulah kita butuh lebih banyak informasi... Nah, kita tanyai dia saat menaikkan ketertarikannya. —Sepertinya pilihannya baru saja datang. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kotori

Layar di anjungan Fraxinus, sekali lagi menunjukan sebuah jendelah pilihan perkalian.

①"Sesuatu mengenai Spirits yang kau jelaskan pagi tadi, apa maksudnya?"

②"Kurumi, sekolah mana yang kau datangi dahulu ?"

③"Kurumi, celana dalam apa yang kau gunakan hari ini?"

"Semuanya, pilih!" titah Kotori

Mengiringi teriakan Kotori, anggota di bawah anjungan menekan tombol secara bersamaan.

Hasilnya ditampilkan pada monitor Kotori dengan cepat.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, sepertinya nomor ①." Gumam Kotori

Hasil yang dipilih oleh semuanya sama dengan dirinya, Kotori menaruh dagunya di tangannya.

"Pilihan yang tepat. Kurumi tidak akan tahu bahwa Naruto-kun memiliki pengetahuan tentang Spirits. Ini akan jadi bagus untuk membuatnya ragu-ragu." Ucap Kannnazuki

Di belakang, Kannazuki berbicara demikian.

"Itu benar.—Di samping itu Kannazuki, yang mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Kotori

"Aku pilih ③." Ucap Kannazuki

"jadi apa alasanmu?." tanya Kotori

Kotori memutar badanya dan mengatakannya.

"Pahanya yang dipisahkan oleh stoking berwarna hitam bisa dikatakan sebagai harta umat manusia. Haruskah kau bertanya mengapa?" ucap Kannazuki

Kotori menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan cepat, dua raksasa yang sangat berotot memasuki anjungan, memegangi kedua tangan Kannazuki.

"Bawa dia jauh-jauh." Perintah Kotori

"Baik!"

Kedua orang itu menjawab secara bersamaan, menyeret Kannazuki bersama mereka.

"Ko, komandan! Ampuni aku! Ampuni akuuuuuuuuuu!" pekik Kannazuki

*Pishuu* mengiringi suara ini, pintunya tertutup.

Di tengah-tengah anjungan kapal yang sunyi, Kotori mendecih sembari bicara.

"' _Kurumi, celana dalam apa yang kau gunakan hari ini?'_ ...Hey, apa yang kalian pikir tentang pilihan ini?" ucap Kotori

"Y, yah, secara nyata kau tidak bisa menggunakan kalimat bejat itu untuk meningkatkan suasananya."

Anggota staff di bagian bawah anjungan membalas dengan senyum pahit.

Pada saat ini, Kotori tiba-tiba mengedutkan alisnya.

"Ah!" pekik Kotori

Pada saat bersamaan Kotori mengubah posisinya, sikunya menyentuh tombol di mokrofonnya. Simpelnya, percakapan yang baru saja terdengar oleh Naruto—

"He, hey...Kurumi, celana dalam apa yang kau gunakan hari ini?" ucap Naruto

Dalam gambar, Naruto yang menerimanya sebagai perintah, benar-benar mengikutinya menjadi pesannya.

"Celana dalam...ya?" gumam Kurumi

"...!"

Saat Kurumi bertanya kembali dalam kebingungan, Naruto akhirnya sadar dengan kalimat konyol macam apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Ah, tidak, itu hanya—" gumam Naruto dengan nada gugup

Ketika ia melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat, ia menekan earphonenya seolah-olah memprotes.

"Bodoh, itu bukan instruksi saat ini! Pilihan yang benar adalah ①. "Sesuatu mengenai Spirits yang kau jelaskan pagi tadi, apa maksudnya?" ucap Kotori

"Ha...Haa!?" pekik Naruto

"Langkah pertama cobalah selesaikan kesalahpahamann ini! Bilang padanya kalau ucapanmu barusan adalah sebuah lelucon, kemudian mulailah menanyakan pertanyaan sebenarnya!" ucap Kotori

"Oo, oh..." Naruto mengerang dengan lembut, memutar ke arah Kurumi.

"Me, mengenai hal itu, Kurumi." Ucap Naruto

Dia hanya bisa terdiam, bagaimanapun dia melihat ekspresi dan gerakan Kurumi.

Saat Kurumi menaikkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat ujung lipatan rok-nya

"...Mau, melihatnya?" ucap Kurumi

"Eh!? T, tidak, itu hanya—" ucap Naruto dengan nada panik

Bagaimanapun dia tidak seperti terlihat dia tidak mau melihatnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Hanya saja Naruto dalam keadaan kacau. Kurumi melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian sembunyi ke dalam bayangan lemari terdekat ynag digunakan untuk menyimpan alat kebersihan.

"Ku, Kurumi...?" pekik Naruto

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya sebagaireaksi terhadap gerakan Kurumi yang membingungkan. Dengan malu-malu Kurumi memerah, membuka mulutnya yang kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa... kau tahu, jika itu Naruto-san." Mengatakan demikian, tangan yang sedang memegang rok-nya, pelan-pelan diangkat.

"Eh...eh eh!? Gumam Naruto

Naruto, bereaksi pada peristiwa yang sepenuhnya tidak terduga seperti ini, melebarkan matanya.

Namun ketika Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kehilangan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan, Kurumi sudah mengangkat rok-nya. Pahanya terbungkus oleh celana panjang hitam pelan-pelan terlihat—bahkan zona segitiga terlarang sedikit demi sedikit terlihat. Melalui kain hitam yang direnggangkan pada kedua sisinya, celana dalam putih dapat terlihat secara cepat.

"—!"

Seketika Naruto menutup matanya, memegang rok Kurumi dan menariknya kembali ke posisi semula

"Ara,ara." Gumam Kurumi

Kurumi mengatakannya ketika menunjukkan tatapan ketidakpercayaan.

"Ada apa? Jika itu Naruto-san...aku tak apa-apa, tahu?" ucap Kurumi

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup! Sekarang! Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Naruto

"Ufufu, Naruto-san pemalu~ Aaa, tapi, jika kita mau melanjutkannya, bisakah kamu melepaskan rok Aku dahulu?" ucap Kurumi

"...!"

Teringat oleh kenyataan tersebut, mata Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya. ...Jika itu dilihat dari arah samping, Naruto yang saat ini, secara tidak diragukan lagi adalah orang yang sangat mesum ynag membawa gadis-gadis ke sudut yang gelap untuk mengangkat rok mereka.

"Ma, mamamamamamaaf...!" ucap Naruto

Melepas tangannya dengan terburu-buru. Kurumi terkikih dengan sebuah ekspresi seolah-olah dia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Naruto, jangan panik, pertama-tama aturlah postur tubuhmu." Ucap Kotori

Pada saat ini, datanglah instruksi dari Kotori. Naruto pura-pura batu. Saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mengikuti instruksi sebelumnya dan menanyainya.

"Te, tentang itu, Kurumi?." Tanya Naruto

"Nn, apa itu?" jawab Kurumi

"Pagi tadi, bukankah kau bilang 'Aku adalah Spirit'? Sebenarnya, apa itu Spirits?" tanya Naruto

Setelah pertanyaan Naruto, Kurumi terdiam untuk beberapa saat—Tapi dengan sangat cepat, menunjukkan sedikit senyuman.

"—Ufufu, tolong jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Naruto-san. Bukannya kau tahu dengan jelas? Suatu isu, tentang Spirits? Ucap Kurumi

"..."

Mengahadapi balasan Kurumi, Naruto menahan nafasnya.

"Apa-apaan, gadis ini!" Ucap Kotori

Kotori mengeluarkan suara keterkejutannya yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Meyakini bahwa Naruto tahu tentang Spirits...Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?" gumam Kotori

Naruto tidak membutuhkan saran untuk mengerti, dan menanyakan pertanyaan pada saran Kotori.

"Ba,bagaimana kau tahu, tentang diriku...?" ucap Naruto

"Fufu, itu —rahasia." Ucap Kurumi

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

"Alasan Aku datang ke sekolah ini adalah hanya untuk bertemu Naruto-san. Karena Aku tahu tentang Naruto-san, karena itulah Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan Naruto-san. Jadi—saat ini, Aku merasa sangat senang." Ucap Kurumi

Menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pipi Kurumi berubah menjadi merah muda

"...!"

Naruto merasa pipinya menjadi hangat. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, bisa jadi telinganya dipenuhi oleh uap saat ini. Mengapa. Mengapa begini. Apakah ini godaan atau seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, ini seluruhnya adalah dimensi yang berbeda. Ini seperti saat di sekolah menengah, perasaan yang seperti mabuk setelah menjilati whiskey, seorang pemabuk berat yang mengantuk. Seolah-olah di akan roboh ke lantai dengan sentuhan terkecil.

"Hey, bukankah situasinya malah berbalik, harusnya kau yang mengendalikan situasinya!" ucap Kotori menyadarkan Naruto

"Ha..." gumam Naruto

Sedangkan Kurumi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Naruto barusan.

"Nah...ayo kita lanjutkan perjalannanya." Ucap Kurumi

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berjalan ke depan ketika mencoba bersembunyi dari pandangan Kurumi. Alasannya adalah...setiap mereka semakin lama membuat kontak mata, dia merasa seolah-olah dia mengakar di tempat.

"...Keh, seharusnya kau tidak akan jatuh semudah itu Naruto... Hah sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain, terus lakukan serangan secara frontal—Aku tak peduli jika dia ketakutan sekalipun. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mengambil alih suasana." Ucap Kotori

"Aku tahu itu..." ucap Naruto

"Yah... rasanya memuakkan dikelilingi oleh sebuah paksaan. Ayo kita coba membuatnya ragu." Setelah Kotori selesai berbicara, layar utama anjungan menampilkan berbagai pilihan.

①"Kurumi, rambutmu indah sekali." Membelai rambutnya dengan lembut seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

②"Ah, berbahaya!" Berpura-pura jalan dan jatuh ke arahnya.

③"Hey, ini jalannya." Memegang tangannya dengan biasa-biasa saja.

Umu, Kotori mengangkat Chupa Chups yang ada di mulutnya.

Semua pilihannya adalah melakukan kontak tubuh secara tak sengaja. Ini sedikit berisiko... tapi sangat tepat karena status mentalnya stabil, itulah hasil dalam AI yang membuat pilihan tersebut. Itu sebenarnya adalam metode yang efektif untuk memperpendek jaraknya.

"—Semuanya,pilih!" titah Kotori

Setelah dia selesai bicara, dengan cepat dia melihat ke arah hasil voting di layar monitor disamping tangannya, Kotori mengangguk.

"③ huh? Yah itu yang paling mudah."

"Bisa dikatakan, ① nampaknya bisa terlalu dekat, sedangkan ② terlalu wajar."

Pada saat ini, tidak diketahui kapan dia muncul kembali di samping Kotori, Kannazuki berbicara. Rambut emas dalam keadaan berantakan, dadanya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, celana barat yang biasanya dia kenakan tidak terlihat sama sekali, yang menggantikannya adalah sepasang celana ketat dengan karakter yang tercetak pada celananya.

"Ara, kelihatannya kau kabur dengan selamat Kannazuki." Ucap Kotori

"Sungguh tempat yang mengerikan. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" pekik Kannazuki

"Tentu saja untuk persiapan suatu keadaan dimana penyakitmu akan kambuh lagi." Ucap Kotori

"Lalu mengapa mereka mencoba membuka celana dalamku?" ucap Kannazuki

"Itu mungkin hanya presepsi dirimu saja." Ucap Kotori

"jadi bagaimana apa kau sudah sadar Kannazuki?" tanya Kotori

Kannazuki mengakhirinya dengan "Ha ha ha.", menjadi serius dengan cepat sekali lagi.

"Namun...untuk mencoba membuat kontak tubuh, ada metode yang lain yang harus dilakukan." Ucap Kannazuki

"Katakan saja." Ucap Kotori

"Ha. Langkah pertama, buat Naruto-kun berbaring di koridor." Ucap Kannazuki

"Kemudian?" tanya Kotori

"Kemudian gunakan berbagai sudut untuk mengamati celana dalam Spiritnya yang berada di bawah paha itu." Ucap Kannazuki dengan semangat

"penyakitmu kambuh lagi rupanya?" ucap Kotori

Usaha Kotori menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi dihentikan oleh Kannazuki yang ketakutan.

"Ma, masih ada lagi. Spirit itu akan merasa malu karena membiarkan celana dalamnya dilihat, kan?" ucap Kannazuki

"Umu." Gumam Kotori

"Tentu saja, dia dengan paksa akan menginjak Naruto-kun yang terbaring di koridor! Dengan cara ini hubungan antara budak dengan majikan akan mendalam secara alami—" ucap Kannazuki

Mengikuti suara jentikan jari Kotori, kedua raksasa sekali lagi muncul di anjungan, membawa Kannazuki dengan mereka.

"Ke, kenapa, Komandan!" pekik Kannazuki

Mengacuhkan tangisan Kannazuki, Kotori mengambil mikrofonnya.

"Naruto, nomor ③, pergi dan gengam tangannya." Titah Kotori

"Aku paham." Ucap Naruto

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan terhadap instruksi Kotori. ...Tapi sebelum instruksinya, dia merasa mendengar tangisan seseorang yang terasa mau mati. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi itu terasa seolah-olah dia tidak bisa bertanya terlalu banyak tentang ini.

"..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, melihat jalan di depannya. Belok kiri pada pertigaan bisa jadi tangga gedung barat. Suatu kesempatan yang besar. Pada saat ini, berpura-pura memegang tangan Kurumi ketika dia bermaksud untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya,

"Aaah, lewat sini" menunjuk ke arah yang benar untuk dia, mengulangi kembali dirinya di otaknya berulang kali.

Namun—

"Hyii...!?" pekik Naruto

Naruto melebarkan matanya dalam keterkejutan. Hanya saat mereka akan mencapai pertigaan, Kurumi tiba-tiba memegang tangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi—" pekik Kotori

Kotori mengeluarkan teriakan keterkejutan, yang sama.

Tapi kejanggalan yang Kotori rasakan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang Naruto rasa saat ini. Telapak tangan kanannya, diselimuti dalam kelembutan, kerampingan dan jari-jari yang sedikit dingin, menggunakan menit-menit paksaan pada tangannya. Suatu khayalan yang tekanannya belum cukup kuat. Rasanya seolah-olah hidungnya akan mimisan jika dia menjadi tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ku, Kurumi...?" ucap Naruto

Namun ini bukanlah Controler Galge tapi kenyataan, Naruto memutar kepalanya secara mekanis seperti robot, berbicara setelah banyak kesulitan

' _Ap, apapapapapapapa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?'_ ucap batin Naruto

Memutar kepalanya untuk melihat, Kurumi yang sedang memegang tangan kanan Naruto, melihat kebawah dengan malu-malu, memutar wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Seperti yang Aku duga...Aku menyusahkanmu, ya ,kan?" ucap Kurumi dengan nada lirih

"...! Ti, tidak...sama...sekali." ucap Naruto

Dengan kata-kata Naruto, Kurumi menenangkan bahunya yang terlihat ringan.

"Ternyata, Naruto-san benar-benar baik." Ucap Kurumi

Mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kurumi tersenyum dengan malu.

"T, tidak aku tidak begitu juga..." ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

—Ini terasa seperti, aku tak tahu harus melihat ke mana saat ini. Mata Naruto memenuhi sekelilingnya. Kesadarannya mulai kacau. Kau tak boleh. Kau tak boleh Kurumi. Kurumi-chan benar-benar seorang malaikat. Seolah-olah menyerang otaknya dengan terus-menerus.

"—Hey, Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

Mulut kecil Kurumi membelah seikit

"Ada...apa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan untuk ditanyakan pada Naruto-san. ...Maukah kamu mendengarnya?" ucap Kurumi

Perasaan yang aneh. Seolah-olah selama Kurumi memohonnya, dia akan menganggukkan kepalanya secara tidak sadar dan menyetujuinya.

"Aa, aah—" ucap Naruto

Namun, pada saat itu.

"Nuwaaa...!" pekik Tohka

"...Ss." ucap Origami

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, suara yang berisik berbunyi di belakang mereka. Kelihatannya seperti lemari alat-alat kebersihan yang ditempatkan di koridor telah terjatuh. Sapu dan pengki berserakan dimana-mana. Terlebih lagi, dua murid yang nampaknya menjadi pelakunya, terjatuh ke tanah dalam setumpuk.

"To, Tohka...Origami!?" pekik Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak. Itu benar, tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah Tohka dan Origami.

"Ara ara? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" ucap Kurumi

Ketika Kurumi memegang tangan Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya dalam keheranan. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Tohka dan Origami berdiri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu kepadamu!" pekik Tohka

"—Tokisaki Kurumi, berkeliling sekolah tentu tidak membutuhkan tindakan memegang tangan. Lepaskan sekarang." Ucap Origami

"! Ya, itu benar!" ucap Tohka

Tohka dalam perbuatannya yang jarang setuju sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata Origami, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ah..." gumam Naruto

Ketika seseorang sudah menunjukkannya, Naruto lalu menyadari bahwa tangannya masih dipegang. Mencoba melepaskannya dengan terburu-buru—Namun, Kurumi mengambil kesempatan untuk menambah kekuatan ke dalam jarinya, membuatnya mustahil untuk dilepaskan. Kurumi mengintip ke arah Naruto sebelum melihat ke arah kedua gadis tersebut, dan mulai berpura-pura.

"Sebenarnya Aku telah, mengidap penyakit anemia berat. Kemudian Naruto-san yang baik ini memegang tangan Aku. Aku mohon jangan salahkan Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

Setelah mendengarnya, Tohka dan Origami memutar pandangan mereka pada Naruto. "Benarkah itu?" terkirim bersama dengan pandangan mereka.

"Eh, eeeehh...Itu, yah, um..." gumam Naruto

Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa keadaan ini akan jadi yang terbaik untuknya terus bersembunyi dari mereka, Naruto menjawabnya dengan tidak jelas.

Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba Origami jatuh berlutut di lantai.

"! Origami! Ada apa denganmu?" pekik Naruto

Naruto terkejut dari kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Anemia." Ucap Origami

"..."

Wajah Naruto berkedut, keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Origami

"..."

"Seorang yang baik bisakah menolongku." Ucap Origami

"...Oo, oh." Gumam Naruto

Naruto, menahan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua. Itu sangat lucu!" ucap Tohka

Tohka melihat ke arah Kurumi dan Origami, memegangi kedua lengannya—

"—Ha!" gumam Tohka

Menggunakan pandangan yang kedua ke arah lengan Naruto, ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Na, Naruto! Aku juga mengidap anemia _(Hinketsu)_ !" ucap Tohka

"Benarkah...?" tanya Naruto

"U,umu, sebenarnya, pantatku tidak sekuat dulu lagi!" ucap Tohka sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya kebeberapa sisi.

 _(Author note : Hinketsu: Anemia, Hin: lemah, Ketsu: darah/pantat, disini Tohka menganggap Hinketsu adalah bokongnya melemah, bukan tekanan darahnya yang melemah :v)_

"Tidak, sebenarnya itu bukan anemia..." ucap Naruto sambil sweetdrop ria.

Ketika Naruto tersenyum pahit, Tohka memegangi lengannya ketika ia terlihat kacau.

"Ngo, ngomong, aku juga mau!" ucap Tohka

Mengatakan itu, dia mencoba untuk memegang tangan Naruto.—Tapi, kedua tangannya telah diambil oleh Kurumi dan Origami.

"Guuuu..."

Tohka menunjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah dia akan menangis, berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, menurunkan pinggangnya seolah-olah dia ingin menerkam.

"Hey, hey—Jangan katakan—" ucap Naruto

Pada saat ini, sebuah nada dering handphone berbunyi dari ketiadaan.

"—Halo." Ucap Origami

Origami mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari sakunya, memulai percakapan. Meskipun Origami memberikan balasan yang tidak peduli, Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Origami memandang tajam ke arah Kurumi.

"...Dimengerti." ucap Origami

Dengan itu, dengan diam dia mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mendesak., aku pergi dulu Naruto" Ucap Origami

Setelah Origami mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto, dengan segan dia pergi. Seketika, Tohka mengambil tangan Naruto yang terbuka dengan erat.

"..."

Origami mengintip ke arah Tohka, kemudian menggunakan tatapan kebencian, melihat ke arah Kurumi dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum pergi, dia membisikkan sebuah kalimat ke dalam telinga Naruto _"Hati-hati terhadap Tokisaki Kurumi."._

"A, apa...?" gumam Naruto

"Naruto-san? Apakah kita akan pergi?" tanya Kurumi

"Eh? Aa, aaaah. Yah ..." gumam Naruto

Atas saran Kurumi, Naruto meneruskan langkahnya dengan kedua tangannya masih dipegang oleh Tohka dan Kurumi. ...Tidak perlu dikatakan, pandangan dari sekitarnya telah meningkat.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Jam enam sore.

Naruto yang membawa Kurumi berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat fasilitas sekolah, dan juga Tohka yang setengah memaksa memaksa mereka untuk membiarkannya ikut pergi ke gerbang sekolah, berjalan di jalanan yang berwarna merah oleh matahri terbenam. —Tentu saja, lengan Naruto sudah bebas.

"Yah, itulah semuanya. Apa kau paham?" tanya Naruto

"Nn, terima kasih. ...Mulai sekarang, ini akan baik-baik saja jika hanya kita berdua." Ucap Kurumi

"Ha...haha." ucap Naruto

Naruto memberikan senyum pahit kepada Kurumi yang bercanda.

Bicara sebenarnya, Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Tohka. Dengan sebuah beban, itu membuat instruksi Ratatoskr lebih mudah, meskipun mereka masih pergi ke tempat kejadian seperti atap dan ruang kesehatan, tidak ada suasana romantis yang diciptakan.

Tidak, bahkan jika dia menaikkan ketertarikan Kurumi kepadanya, masih ada alasan yang harus dikhawatirkan... Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya, jika dia dan Kurumi memasuki lokasi dengan suasana seperti itu, rasanya seperti dia akan dimakan olehnya.

Tentu saja Kurumi tidak membutuhkan ketertarikan khusus. Seperti—itu benar, seperti seekor karnivora, atau tumbuhan pemakan serangga.

"Tidak-tidak..." gumam Naruto

Naruto menggoyangkan kepalanya pada pemikiran tersebut. Menggambarkan gadis-gadis seperti mereka adalah predator atau tumbuhan pemakan serangga, meskipun jika dia tidak mengatakan itu kuat-kuat itu terdengar kasar.

—Pada saat ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san, Tohka-san. Aku mau pulang dulu." Ucap Kurumi

Mendekati perempatan, Kurumi menunduk dan mengatakannya.

"Eh? Oo, oh yah..." ucap Naruto

"Mu, bergitu ya? Yah sampai jumpa besok lagi ." ucap Tohka

Saat Naruto dan Tohka melambaikan tangannya, Kurumi menghilang ke dalam matahari terbenam.

"—Aaah, aaah." Ucap Kurumi dengan nada sing-song.

Setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan Tohka, Kurumi mengatakannya dengan kuat ketika melangkah di jalanan di bawah matahari terbenam.

"aku masih belum bisa—dekat-dekat denganya, sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi, tapi aku merasa tidak apa-apa. aku juga menyukai kehidupan anak sekolah kok." Gumam Kurumi

Setelah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya berputar dalam irama.

"...Ufufu, tidak-tidak, aku harus lebih bersabar." Gumam Kurumi

Tiba-tiba—Kurumi yang sedang menari sepanjang jalan, menabrak sesuatu.

"—"

Memberikan tenagan ke kakinya, dia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri, melihat ke depannya. Terlihat sepertinya Kurumi telah menabrak punggung seorang pria. Pria yang terlihat jahat, mereka semuanya berkumpul di pinggir jalanan.

"Ara ara, Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kurumi

Kurumi menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatakannya, ketika mencoba untuk pergi. Namun,

"Hey. Tunggu sebentar, nona kecil. Itu salahmu karena tidak memperhatikan, jangan berpikir bahwa itu akan berakhir seperti ini." Ucap pria itu.

Seorang pria yang menabrak Kurumi memberikan senyuman jahat. Seperti sebuah tanggapan, teman-teman pria itu, berpencar dan mengelilingi Kurumi.

"Ara, ara?" gumam Kurumi

Kurumi menggoyangkan kepalanya dalam keheranan, salah satu dari pria itu bersiul.

"Hey hey, sepertinya dia tidak buruk. Dia terlihat manais juga" ucap salah satu pria itu

"Hey—hey—, siapa namamu? Aku mau berteman denganmu!" Seperti itulah, penjahat-penjahat tersebut terus melihat Kurumi secara keseluruhan, berbicara dan membual.

Aaah—Pada saat ini, Kurumi memahaminya.

"Onii-san—Jangan katakan, kamu mau melakukannya dengan Aku?" Kurumi mengatakannya sementara tersenyum sedikit. Pria-pria itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian mulai tertawa dengan tangan mereka di dahi mereka

"Hey hey, dia bilang melakukannya. Berarti—.dia Ec—chi!" ucap Pria itu

"Aku cukup senang kalian bisa langsung mengerti?, bisakah kita mengganti lokasinya, Terlalu banyak orang di sini." Ucap Kurumi

Kata-kata Kurumi menyebabkan mereka gempar, pria-pria tersebut memasuki sebuah lorong sambil mengelilingi Kurumi. Setelah memaksa Kurumi ke jalan buntu, pria yang telah Kurumi tabrak menunjukkan senyuman mesum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bersikap sopan sekarang." Ucap Pria itu

Tapi—Tangan yang diulurkan itu tidak menyentuh Kurumi, tapi berubah ke bawah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah? Apa yang kau lakukan. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, biarkan aku saja—" ucap Kurumi dengan senyuman Yandere.

Teman pria itu mengangkat bahunya dan mengatakannya. Tapi pria yang tidak menyentuh Kurumi, menghentikan kata-katanya dalam kepanikan.

"kenapa dengan tubuhku, tanganku tidak bisa menyentuhnya...!" ucap pria itu

"Tubuhmu?" gumam pria satu lagi.

Pada saat ini, teman-temannya juga memperhatikan.

Dari kaki Kurumi, bayanganya meluas dengan cepat, dan lengan putih yang tak terhitung jumlahnya tumbuh dari bayangannya—menarik tubuh pria itu ke dalam bayangan.

"...!? A, apa ini...!" teriak panik

"U, uwaaaaaaa...!?" para pria itu mulai berteriak.

Namun, itu sudah terlambat.

 _Craaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt._

Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Ketiga orang preman itu sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

Dengan cepat, teriakan-teriakan dari para pria tersebut menghilang seluruhnya. Kurumi menutup kelopak matanya seolah-olah dia menikmati sebuah makanan, merasakan perutnya dengan helaan.

"Ufufu, fufu." Gumam Kurumi dengan senyuman yandere miliknya.

Kurumi tersenyum simpul, saat bersamaan kaki semua orang ditangkap oleh lengan putih tersebut, tubuh mereka ditarik ke dalam bayangan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir bagian luarnya.

Kurumi meletakkan tangannya bersama dengan *Pa!*

—dan saat bersamaan.

"...Ara?" gumam Kurumi

Berhadapan dengan perasaan mendadak yang menyerangnya, alis mata Kurumi berkedut.

Perasaan dari memegang seluruh tubuh seseorang yang terasa keseluruhan. Ditelan oleh seekor makhluk raksasa tanpa dikunyah sekalipun, kemungkinan itulah perasaannya saat ini.

Perasaan ini adalah bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Penghalang yang wizard modern gunakan dengan bantuan sebuah mesin yang disebut Personal Territory• Realizer. Meskipun diantara mereka orang ini adalah spesial. Itu benar, tidak mungkin kesalahan—Itu gadis itu.

"—Tch, terlambat satu langkah, huh?" gumam Mio

Seolah-olah mengkonfirmasi keragu-raguan Kurumi. Seorang gadis muda muncul di depan mata Kurumi.

Rambut Crimson maroon miliknya diikat dengan gaya twintail dalam setandan, gadis yang terlihat seperti siswa kelas 10. Meskipun dia mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti jaket parka berwarna dan rok culotte. Keadaan udaranya, terasa berbahaya seperti binatang buas ganas yang mengejar mangsanya.

"Nampaknya kau makan dengan ganas lagi, Nightmare." Ucap Mio dengan nada sinis

"Ara ara, kau adalah...Naruse Mio-san, benar?" ucap Kurumi

Kurumi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengatakannya, dengan tidak senang Mio mengeluarkan sebuah *Hump*.

"Meskipun itu patut dihargai untukmu karena mengingat namaku, kelakuanmu itu membuatku mau muntah." Ucap Mio

"Ara, Aku mohon maaf untuk itu." Ucap Kurumi

Kurumi menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf dengan jujur.

"Namun, nama adalah sangat penting. Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu senang jika aku dipanggil Nightmare atau semacamnya. Bisa aku sarankan kau memanggilku dengan nama Tokisaki Kurumi, Naruse Mio-san?" ucap Kurumi dengan nada sarkatis

Saat Kurumi menyelesaikannya, Mio memiringkan alis matanya dalam jengkel.

"itu tidaklah penting bagiku, aku tidak berharap namaku disebut olehmu. dan Selain itu aku juga tidak mau memanggilmu dengan nama itu." Desis Mio

"Itu terasa sulit yah." Ucap Kurumi

"Diamlah, kau Spirit." Ucap Mio

Pandangan Mio menajam.

Dan kemudian kulit Kurumi, terasa kaku.

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka**

Setelah mengatakan selamta tinggal pada Kurumi, Naruto menemani Tohka ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk mekan malam.

Tangan kanannya dipenuhi dengan tas plastik yang berat, mereka berjalan di jalanan ynag lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

"Yah—kuyakin ini adalah hari bagus." Gumam Naruto

Dengan wajarnya menujukkan senyuman. Itu benar. Hari ini mereka telah memasuki supermarket ketika dalam waktunya memberikan diskon, membeli daging dalam jumlah besar dengan 40% dari harga normalnya.

"Naruto! Apa menu makan malamnya hari ini? Hamburger steak? Tanya Tohka

Beberapa minggu ini Tohka dipilih untuk memilih menunya. Ia dengan senangnya bicara dalam kesenangan

"Ah—tapi Tohka?. Bukankah masih ada wortel rebus dengan serat ikan dan Sanshoku dunburi!" ucap Naruto

"Mu, umu, meskipun menu itu tidak buruk sama sekali, bisakah kita membuat hamburger steak?" ucap Tohka

"ah yah sudah kalau begitu, aku akan membuatnya" ujar Naruto

"Yeeeeee" pekik Tohka

Saat Tohka mengatakannya dengan suara girangnya, disaat bersamaan suara gesekan sepatu sport di aspal bisa terdengar. Naruto memutar kepalanya kehadapan arah tersebut.

"Nn?" gumam Naruto

Di sana, terlihat sesosok gadis yang usianya sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun. dengan surai rambut Crimson Maroon, kulit putih langsat, tinggi badan sekitar 155 cm, berat badan sekitar 38kg, dia juga memiliki mata permata crimson ruby merah, dan jangan lupakan ukuran aset berharganya jauh lebih besar diatas gadis normal pada umumnya pada usianya itu. berdiri di sana dengan mata melebar dalam keterkejutan.

Mengenakan jaket parka dan rok cullote. Sepatu sport putihnya, terlihat noda merah pada kedua sepatunya untuk beberapa alasan. ...Seperti, lumuran darah.

"...?"

Wajah yang terasa agak familiar baginya tapi sejenak dirinya lupa pernah bertemu dimana,... mengira-ngira siapakah dirinya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi ada yang sedikit dikenalnya...ini terasa seolah-olah mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat sebelumnnya.

Pada saat itu, Naruto memperhatikan bahwa gadis tersebut melihat tepat ke arahnya. Naruto hanya bisa memutar tubuhnya. Dia mungkin telah melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan tepat di arah pandangannya.

Namun, tidak ada apapun di sana. Di samping dari jalanan yang ia gunakan untuk terus berjalan, ruang yang sama dengan tiang telepon juga tempat pembuangan sampah yang ditandai dengan jala.

Itu berarti, seseorang yang gadis itu lihat, bisa jadi itu Naruto—

Pikiran Naruto berhebti pada poin ini.

"Onii" gumam gadis itu agak menggantung.

Gadis itu membuka bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Onii?" gumam Naruto

Naruto balik bertanya. Namun gadis itu tidak menjawab, malah dia berlari dan melompat ke arah dada Naruto.

"A..."

Layaknya seperti menggunakan tangannya untuk memeluk di sekitar bajunya, seolah-olah dia bergerak dalam-dalam, memeluknya dengan paksa.

Meskipun korbannya adalah Naruto dan penjahatnya adalah gadis itu, tidak ada sesuatu yang salah. ...Tidak, dalam keadaan semacam ini, mungkin saja sepenuhnya Naruto malah akan jadi seseorang yang ditangkap.

Namun, pikiran yang dibuat oleh Naruto, terganggu jadi beberapa jalur.

Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Naruto, seraya berucap.

"—Onii-chan…...!" pekik gadis itu.

"Ha...Haaa!?" pekik Naruto dan Tohka secara bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

"Ohh, jadi ini adalah Rumah Onii-chan yang baru, wah lebih besar dari apartemenmu sebelumnya Onii-chan!" ucap Mio

Mencapai pintu kediaman Uzumaki dengan banyak kesulitan, gadis surai Crimson maroon itu dengan senang hati mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar sopan dan namun tidak sesuai dengan keigoan.

Diri menyatakan adik angkat Naruto itu, yang namanya tampaknya Naruse Mio.

Meskipun gadis ini tidak bisa lagi curiga ... Namun ketika memeluk Naruto di jalan, dia duduk di tempat, air mata terbentuk di matanya, penuh gairah menggambarkan bagaimana ia begitu berharap pertemuan dengan Naruto, sepertinya Naruto tidak pilihan selain membawanya bersama. Mereka semua pun berkumpul didalam kediaman Uzumaki, disana juga terlihat Yoshino sedang menonton tv diruang keluarga

"Mu, tapi itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Naruto memiliki saudara yang lain..." ucap Tohka

"Tapi Tohka-chan kenapa, aku tidak bisa melihat kemiripan antara Naruto-kun dan Mio-chan yah?" ucap Yoshinon

"Itu tidak usah dikatakan! Karena aku adik angkatnya!" ucap Mio percaya diri memeluk lengannya.

"eh apa iah yah?" ucap Naruto sambil menggantungkan alisnya

"Mouu apa Onii-chan lupa, aku kan adik angkat Onii-chan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, Onii-chan juga pernah menyelamatkanku pada saat insiden Spacequake diselatan Tenguu." Ujar Mio dengan nada cemberut.

"Eh, gomen habisnya.." ucapan Naruto terputus disaat Mio menujukan sebuah foto

Foto itu memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dan Mio ketika berada ditaman setahun yang lalu. Wajar saja Naruto sepertinya agak lupa dengan sosok adik angkatnya itu, perubahan Mio begitu drastis, dahulu ia melihat adiknya sangat kawaii tapi sekarang ia malah melihat adiknya itu err jauh lebih seksi, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"eh itukan..." pekik Naruto

"Mou akhrinya Onii-chan ingat juga" ucap Mio

"ummu, ada apa Naruto, kenapa kamu terkejut dengan foto itu? Tanya Tohka

"Eh bukan begitu Tohka, aku sekarang sudah ingat sekarang, jadi kamu benar-benar Mio-chan?" ucap Naruto

"tentu saja Baka Onii-chan, ini aku Naruse Mio, adik keSayangan Onii-chan" ujar Mio

"Astaga aku tak menyangka kalau kamu bisa berubah secepat ini, kamu kelihatan lebih feminim" ucap Naruto

"eh, masa iah, aku merasa tak ada yang berubah" ucap Mio dengan nada gugup

" Ah yah, tapi Mio-chan, kenapa kamu bisa disini?, bukannya kamu sekarang sedang ada pertukaran pelajar di London?" tanya Naruto

"Eh kalau soal itu, aku tiba-tiba saja dipindahkan kembali ke Jepang, maaf kalau aku tidak sempat memberi kabar" ucap Mio

"Begitu rupanya, tidak apa-apa justru aku senang, kamu bisa hadir lagi disini" ucap Naruto

Namun melihat Mio tiba-tiba berubah, melihat Naruto dan Tohka sementara menunjukkan ekspresi yang rumit.

"... Tapi Onii-chan. Mio benar-benar harus lebih mengawasi Onii-chan."

"Ha? Tentang apa?" pekik Naruto

"Tentu saja Tobiichi Origami! Dirinya sok mengaku sudah berpacaran denganmu dan sekarang aku malah melihat Onii-chan malah bermain-main dengan perempuan lain ..." ucap Mio

Mio berdeham, merah padam saat berbicara.

"Ha - Haa?" pekik Naruto

Naruto melebar matanya dan berteriak.

"? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Mio

"! Yang pertama adalah apa itu? Origami, aku tidak pernah pacaran dengannya dan juga kenapa kamu bisa mengenalnya?"

"eh soal itu, 1 bulan lalu kami bertemu di ajang perlombaan antar sekolah seinternasional" ucap Mio

Mio mengatakan kebohongan itu pada Naruto, tidak mungkin dirinya membocorkan identitasnya sebagai anggota elit JGDSF dan dirinya juga pernah bertemu Origami dikesatuan AST.

"ah yah sudah kalau begitu, dan kemudian ... apa maksudmu bermain-main dengan gadis lain ...?" tanya Naruto

"Tidakah Onii-chan sadari kalua Onii-chan salah satu tersangka dua waktu ..." ucap Mio

"Dua-waktu. Apa itu?" gumam Tohka

Tohka memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia telah belajar kata berbahaya lain lagi.

Tapi baru saja Naruto hendak menjelaskan kepadanya ... berarti di tengah kebingungannya, Mio sudah dilempar pertanyaan di Tohka.

"aku akan langsung menjelaskan pada intinya. Tohka-san. Apakah kamu saat ini berkencan dengan Onii-chan?" tanya Mio

" hah apaa ...!" pekik Naruto

Naruto dipotong antara dua dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"haa, apa yang kamu katakan, bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahuinya!" pekik Tohka

Ucapan Mio memberi kejutan pada Tohka.

"... Tohka-san? Apakah kamu pernah pergi kencan dengan Onii-chan sebelumnya?" tanya kembali Mio

"eh itu tidak,.." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah foto yang diperlihatkan Mio

"Aaah, aku punya buktinya kok ini!" ucap Mio dengan penuh percaya diri

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam disaat Mio memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana Naruto dan Tohka sedang berkencan 1 bulan lalu.

Mio diarahkan tatapan menusuk * JI * terhadap Naruto. Tampaknya sifat cemburu dan Brother Complex miliknya mulai kambuh lagi.

"bukan….bukan itu, tentang itu ..." ucap Naruto

Dia tidak berbohong, tapi itu sulit baginya untuk menyangkalnya. Naruto mundur selangkah dengan keringat dingin menetes di punggungnya.

Pada titik ini, Mio tersipu dan menggunakan nada keseriusan mutlak, meminta Tohka pertanyaan lain.

"Tohka-san. Jangan bilang, Anda sudah * Chu- *?" tanya Mio

"* Chu- *?" gumam Tohka

"Aku, aku sedang berbicara tentang ciuman!" ucap Mio

"Nn, kami lakukan?" jawab Tohka

"... !"

Tohka dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Mio dan hasilnya Mio melebar matanya.

"Onii-chan kau Ecchi-desu!" ucap Mio

"Hei, tenanglah ..." ucap Naruto

"Onii-chan melakukan hal bejat itu, aku tak menyangka Onii-chan seorang gigolo, kau curang, padahal kau juga bisa melakukannya denganku" ucap Mio dengan wajah cemberut.

"Heeeeee. Apa maksudmu!" pekik Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Mio rupanya sadar sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menimbulkan pandang introgratif terhadapnya, dirinya sangat malu sekali dan merutuki keceplosan lidahnya dalam berkata hal memalukan itu.

"ah, itu Anoo.." ucap gugup Mio

sedangkan Tohka penasaran dengan bahasa yang disampaikan oleh Mio.

"Naruto, apa itu gigolo?" tanya polos Tohka

Tohka sekali lagi bertanya penasaran. Sebaliknya Naruto mengatakan "Ah, Tohka sebaiknya kau membantuku didapur yah!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, mendorong Tohka menuju Dapur. Tampaknya Naruto sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang agak memalukan itu.

"Nu? Mengapa kamu mendorongku?" tanya Tohka

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku minta tolong padamu, agar membantuku memasak didapur" ucap Naruto

"Muu, tapi ..." ucap Tohka

"Aku akan membuat hamburger steak untuk makan malam hari ini, bagaimana menurutmu!" ucap Naruto

"Oooh, benarkah itu !?" tanya Tohka

"yah, ayo cepat pergilah ke dapur, aku akan menyusul, soalnya aku masih akan meletakan beberapa belajaan ini ditempat penyimpanan" ucap Naruto

Setelah kata-kata Naruto, mata Tohka berbinar, berlari ke arah dapur.

"Naruto! Aku juga ingin telur dadar diatas Hamburgernya!" ucap Tohka

Naruto menjawab dengan "Ya ya.", Melambaikan tangannya dan mengamati meninggalkannya.

"... Sepertinya Onii-chan sangat terbiasa berhadapan dengan lawan jenis yah." Ucap Mio dengan wajah tak berdosanya itu.

' _hah anak ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja berkata blak-blakan'_ ucap Naruto sweetdrop dalam hati.

"Hah. Lupakan soal itu Mio-chan, tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto

"Ayeee, siap kapten" ujar Mio dengan nada sing song

Setelah itu Naruto dan Tohka mulai menyiapkan makan malam, Tohka membantu Naruto dalam hal memotong bahan-bahan, sedangkan Naruto yang mengolah dan memasak, walau awalnya agak terlihat sulit bagi Tohka, akan tetapi semuanya dapat berjalan lancar, setelah Hamburger matang, Naruto pun menyuruh Tohka agar menyiapkan beberapa piring dimeja makan. Tohka sangat antsusias dalam kegiatan ini, baru kali ini dirinya begitu senang membantu Naruto mempersiapkan makan malam, selama ini dirinya hanya menunggu Naruto membuat makan malam, sekarang dirinya juga mulai tahu bahwa menyiapkan makan malam itu tidaklah mudah.

Selang beberapa menit mereka semua pun berkumpul di meja makan, dan makan malam bersama-sama

"Ittadakimasu" ucap mereka berempat.

"Fuaaahh, ini enak banget Naruto" ucap Tohka dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tohka-san benar, masakan Onii-chan enak, rasanya sama seperti dulu saja" ujar Mio

"Yoshino juga setuju kalau masakan Naruto-san enak" cicit Yoshino.

"hehehe baguslah kalau kalian menyukainya, horaa habiskan makananya yah, jangan sungkan-sungkan" ucap Naruto

Mereka semua Khidmat menikmati Hamburger itu, suasana begitu hangat pada saat mereka makan bersama. Mio pun merasa ini seperti waktu ia bersama Naruto waktu 1 tahun yang lalu.

"hemm rasanya seperti waktu dulu yah Onii-chan" ucap Mio

"Hah yah kau benar, hanya saja kita berempat sekarang makan malam bersama, bukan hanya berdua." ujar Naruto

"Oh yah, Naruto sebenarnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana, kalian bisa berjumpa?" tanya Tohka mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

" iay Yoshino, dan Yoshino juga ingin tahu, bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian, ayo ceritakan?" tanya Yoshinon

"Hmm kalau kalian ingin mendengarnya ini akan menjadi cerita yang lumayan panjang" ujar Naruto

"Hmm iah, lumayan panjang sih, kami berdua sudah banyak mengalami beberapa hal" ucap Mio

"tak apa Naruto. Aku malah jadi ingin tahu?" tanya Tohka

"Onii-chan, biar aku ceritakan" ucap Mio

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto

"semuanya dimulai sejak hari itu..." ucap Mio menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya

* * *

 _ **Tenguu City, 23 maret xxxx**_

 _ **One Year Ago.**_

 **Naruto POV**

 _Sudah 4 bulan aku terjebak didalam dimensi aneh ini, padahal tujuan awalku menuju masa lalu untuk mengubah takdir didunia ku terdahulu, akan tetapi disaat Aku menggunakan Jikkukan : Amenotetjikara milik mata Rinnegan Choku Tomoe Sasuke, aku malah terjebak kedalam pusaran arus riak ruang dan waktu. Untung saja berkat Cakra para Bijuu aku bisa selamat._

 _Mungkin itu salah satu keberuntunganku bisa selamat, atau ini mungkin jalan dari Kami-sama agar aku tetap menempuh sebuah jalan hidup baru dan melupakan segala kegagalanku menyelamatkan Orang dan Sahabat yang aku cintai, yah meskipun pada akhirnya Dunia Shinobi sudah damai, perang sudah berakhir akan tetapi itu membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan besar dan tidak bisa dibayar dengan hal apapun, Kematian Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke terus saja menghantui benak pikiranku selama ini._

 _Rasanya seperti Kami-sama tidak mengijinkan aku mengubah takdir yang ia gariskan, itulah yang aku simpulkan, sebab berapa kali aku mengusahakannya untuk kembali, aku masih tetap saja gagal. Karena aku masih belum bisa menyempurnakan hal itu. Aku mungkin harus berpikir positif, yah Seorang Uzumaki Naruto harus tetap memegang teguh kata-kata serta jalan ninja nya. Aku tidak boleh putus asa terhadap takdir yang aku terima, aku masih bisa berjuang untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik. Itulah yang aku pikirkan selama 1 bulan terakhir._

 _Berangkat dari niat awalku itu, aku mulai mencoba membangun hidup baru, dimana aku memulai kisah baruku layaknya sebuah Buku baru yang akan ditulis dengan tinta hitam yang baru pula. Hidup di Dunia tanpa cakra tidaklah buruk bagiku._

 _Menurutku Dunia ini sangat Damai, manusia bebas menentukan takdirnya yang akan ia jalani, anak-anak tidak perlu pergi menuju medan perang dan mati sia-sia, orang tua bisa hidup tenang dan menikmati kehidupan hari tuanya, dan para pemuda juga bebas menentukan takdirnya, apakah dirinya dirinya akan maju atau tidak._

 _Akan tetapi semua itu berubah ketika sebuah Fenomena aneh melanda Daerah selatan Kanto, sebuah ledakan dari luar angkasa yang disebut juga dengan_ _ **"**_ _ **Spacequake"**_.

 _Oh ya,_ _ngomong-ngomong soal Spacequake,itu adalah fenomena dimana terjadi gempa diluar angkasa . Yang terjadi dari ketiadaan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang dihantamnya. Dan sampai saat ini belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Spacequake sendiri menurut catatan sejarah terakhir terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu._ _Pada waktu Spacequake melanda pusat Eurasia dan menewaskan lebih 150 juta umat manusia._

 _Aku sendiri tak menyangka dengan fenomena mengerikan itu, aku pun tidak tahu sebab berasal dari mana, aku sendiri hanya mengetahui kejadian itu lewat televisi, sebuah teknologi canggih yang berada didalam dimensi ini. Menurutku Spacequake benar-benar mengerikan, jika kalau begini aku juga harus mencari cara agar tidak ada lagi korban jiwa akibat ledakan itu, akan tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya, walau begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha melindungi dunia baruku. Itulah tujuan baru ku, sebuah tujuan yang ingin aku capai setelah aku kehilangan segalanya di dunia ku terdahulu. Aku akan tetap menjaga hal itu, seperti menjaga sebuah titik api yang terus menyala agar tetap menyinari kegelapan._

 _Setelah memikirkan hal itu semua,_ _perlahan kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam yang berada diatas meja belajar yang terletak disampingku . 'pukul 06.30_ _' pikirku, hari ini tepat dihari minggu, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari dimana aku tidak masuk kerja dan libur sekolah. Hmmm tampaknya setelah aku menyelesaikan ritual pagiku, aku akan berlatih lagi untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang kumiliki._

"Yosh, sebaiknya aku berlatih, kualitas pengendalian cakraku seperti nya sedikit menurun dan aku juga harus mencoba mengendalikan kekuatan mata milik Sasuke-teme" gumam diriku

 _Setelah itu aku berangkat berlatih di sebuah Hutan di dekat Tenguu City, aku berlatin disana agar aku tidak memancing kecurigaan para penduduk tentang jati diriku._

"sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus untuk berlatih" gumam aku sambil melihat rindangnya pepohanan hijau disekitarku.

 _Tanpa aba-aba lagi aku memulai latihanku, seperti mengolah tingkat ketahanan Staminaku dengan berlatih Push up, Squad jump, Sit up, Backup, sebanyak 3000 kali, dan hasilnya lumayan, aku bisa menyelesaikan hal itu kurang lebih 5 jam lima belas menit, aku sudah berlatih sejak mentari bersinar jingga di ufuk timur._

"Hosh..hosh..., sepertinya aku lebih baik beristirahat dulu, perutku mulai lapar" ucap aku

 _Aku pun mulai membuka bento milikku yang berisikan Onigiri dan beberapa cemilan kecil. Aku lalu memakan Onigiri milikku dengan lahap. Sambil memakan Onigiri aku mulai menikmati pemandang bunga Sakura yang bermekaran disana._

"huh, bagaimana kabar kalian disana yah, semoga saja kalian baik-baik saja, kalian tak perlu takut, aku disini baik-baik saja kok" gumam aku sambil membayangkan sahabat dan keluargaku yang sudah mendahuluiku tentunya.

 _Semoga saja kalian tenang disana, berkat kalian jugalah aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Itulah yang ada didalam benakku. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih, kali ini aku ingin mencoba Jutsu milikku seperti Rasengan atau mencoba meningkat kualitas Cakraku. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku berlatih didimensi Amenotetjikara, agar tidak menimbulkan kerusakan besar disini._

 _ **Jikukkan : Amenotetjikara**_

 _Di tempat ini jauh dari kota Tenguu tepatnya di dimensi Amenotetjikara_ _, kini_ _Aku sedang berlatih agar bisa menguasai Rinnegan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke._

" _Yosh, sebaiknya aku coba teknik itu" ucap aku_

 _aku kemudian mengaktifkan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya. aku pun memfokuskan tekanan cakra ku pada mata kiri Rinnegan milikku , setelah itu mata kiriku kututup sejenak dan disaat terbuka mata Rinnegan milikku mulai mengeluarkan darah._

 _ **Amaterasu**_

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Tepat dihadapanku kini munculah kobaran api hitam yang sangat besar, jilatan api hitam itu memancarkan panas yang begitu luar biasa, bahkan panasnya terasa sampai tubuhku. Setelah api Hitam itu berkobar cukup lama aku pun kemudian mencoba memadamkan kembali api Hitam itu lewat _Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya.

 _Wusssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan sepertinya kobaran api hitam yang tepat berada dihadapan Naruto lenyap seketika.

"Yosh, aku sudah bisa menguasai dan memanipulasi Amaterasu, sekarang akan aku coba menggunakan teknik Tendou" gumam aku dan kemudian

 _ **Shinra Tensei**_

 _Bllllaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

 _sebuah kawah_ _raksasa_ _tercipta disana dengan diameter 1000_ _00_ _m_ _eter._

"hah..hah..hah..." Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena melakukan jutsu dari teknik Rinnegan tersebut.

"sepertinya aku sudah mulai menunjukan tingkat peningkatan dari hasil latihanku" ucap aku sambil berdiri kembali

"baiklah sepertinya aku akan coba gunakan Kagebunshin untuk menjadi partner latihanku" gumam aku

 _ **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

 _Munculah para bunshin milikku disekitarku._

"ada apa Oyabun, memanggil kami?" tanya para Bunshin

"aku minta tolong sama kalian, kalian serang aku dengan teknik terkuat yang telah kalian pelajari, serang aku seserius mungkin" ujarku

"tapi Oyabun, bagaimana jika Oyabun terluka?" tanya bunshin dengan nada khawatir

"tenang saja, aku Cuma mau mencoba teknik Dojutsu milikku, inti serang aku dengan sungguh-sungguh, kalian paham?" ucap aku

"baiklah, serahkan pada kami Oyabun" uca para Bunshin

 _Aku kemudian memasang sikap siaga, Rinnegan dan Ems milikku sudah kuaktifkan kembali, kulihat ada beberapa dari mereka sudah masuk dalam mode bertarung, seperti Sage mode, Susanoo Humanoid, atau Bijuu cakra mode._

 _ **Enton : Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_

 _ **Senpou : Fuuton Choodama Rasenshuriken**_

 _ **Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_

 _ **Youton: Rasenshuriken**_

 _ **Senpou : Choo Odama Rasentarengan**_

 _para bunshin milikku sudah menyerangku dengan jutsu terkuat mereka, kulihat mereka tak segan-segan mengeluarkan Jutsu tingkat Rank S+, tampaknya aku akan mencoba salah satu kemampuan mata Rinnegan milikku._

 _ **Gakkido**_

 _Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppp_

 _Sontak semua Jutsu Rank S yang tepat mengarah kepadaku, mulai kuserap dengan teknik Rinnegan mata kiriku, para bunshin tentu takjub melihat tingkatan penyerapan Gakkido milikku, yang bisa menyerap 5 jutsu Rank S sekaligus._

"Wahhh Sugoii, Oyabun, teknik Dojutsu milikmu mulai meningkat pesat, bahkan hanya menggunakan satu mata _Rinnegan_ saja teknik _Gakkido_ menyerap jutsu sebanyak itu" ujar bunshin aku

"yah setidaknya ini sudah melampaui kemampuan Nagato dan Madara-teme Oyabun" ujar bunshin aku

"yah sepertinya Oyabun sudah mulai mahir menggunakan Rinnegan milikmu" seru bunshinku

"ah tidak juga, aku juga masih perlu banyak latihan untuk menyempurnakan penguasaan _Rinnegan Choku Tomoe_ milikku, contohhnya saja seperti _Chibaku Tensei_ , jujur saja itu masih belum aku kuasai sepenuhnya" ujarku

"tenang saja Oyabun, kalau dengan latihan keras, pasti bisa" ujar bunshinku

"yah, begitulah, kalau begitu kalian pergilah, latihanku cukup sampai disini" ujarku

"Haii, Oyabun" ucap para bunshinku

 _Boooftttt...boooooffttt...boooffffttt..._

"Yosh, latihan hari ini sudah selesai, saat makan ramen!" gumam aku.

 _ **Jikukkan : Amenotetjikara**_

 _Aku lalu pergi menuju Tenguu city menggunakan Jikkukan ninjutsu milikku. Selang beberapa saat aku tiba tepat didaerah selatan kota Tenguu City, kulihat dilangit bulan purnama sudah menampakan sinarnya, sudah malam rupanya, pikir aku. Sepertinya malam ini akan baik-baik saja, akan tetapi semua itu berubah ketika aku terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini._

"ini.. tidak mungkin." Gumamku

 _Aku melihat daerah itu sudah menjadi lubang, sebagian pertokoan dan perumahaan disana lenyap tak bersisa._ _Tidak peduli metafora apapun yang kau gunakan, itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah lelucon._

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.." _gumam aku_

 _Seakan-akan sebuah meteorit baru saja jatuh mendarat. tidak, lebih tepatnya, seakan-akan semua yang ada di permukaan tanah telah lenyap sepenuhnya._

 _Jalanan di hadapannya telah terkorek keluar menyerupai bentuk mangkok besar. Dan, di pinggiran jalan yang telah menjadi seperti sebuah kawah—_ _dan tepat dipinggir kawah itu, aku melihat disana ada sesosok aneh._

 _Aku perlahan berjalan mendekat menujuk sosok itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok gadis bersurai Crimson maron tengah tergeletak terluka dan tak berdaya._

 _Dengan sigap aku lalu menghampiri gadis malang itu, aku lihat rambutnya benar-benar mirip dengan Kaasan. Rambut Crimson maron itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Kaasan._

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama,Nee-sama" gumam lemah gadis itu yang tengah terluka.

"hei, kamu tak apa kan?" tanyaku sambil mendekap tubuh lemah gadis itu.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nee-sama" gumam gadis itu dengan nada lemah dan hampir tak terdengar. Setelah itu gadis itu pingsan dalam dekapan Naruto

"Chii Kuso!, apa dia korban Spacequake, kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat berbahaya seperti ini" gumam aku

 _Tidak ada respon sama sekali.._

"hei, Kumohon bertahanlah...!" pekik aku

 _Tidak ada balasan..._

 _Akan tetapi kulihat kondisiinya semakin lemah bahkan kulihat darahnya semakin mengalir deras, aku semakin cemas dengan keadaanya, sebaiknya aku bergegas membawa gadis ini keapertemenku, aku harus segera merawat gadis ini._

" _bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan membawamu" ucap aku_

 _Aku kemudian membawa gadis itu dengan cara ala bridal style, aku membawanya dengan hati-hati agar lukanya tak semakin parah._

 _Sesampainya di apartermen, aku segera membaringkan wanita yang ada di gedonganku ke kasur yang lumayan besar dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan wanita manis itu dari tidur lelapnya_ _, aku kemudian_ _dengan perlahan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak Obat dan setelah sampai kembali di kamar aku duduk di kursi yang berada di pinggir Kasur_ _kamar tamu apartemenku_ _,_ _aku_ _dengan perlahan dan lemah lembut membersihkan luka-luka gadis itu sekaligus mengobainya_ _, sekaligus aku mentransfer Cakra bijuu agar regenerasi lukanya meningkat dengan cepat._

 _Aku lihat parasnya masih berumur 13-14 tahun, kasihan sekali, kenapa sosok seindah ini bisa menjadi korban Spacequake, lalu kenapa disaat tempat kejadian tidak ada yang datang menolongnya. Apa semua orang berpikir tidak ada yang selamat jika Spacequake menghantam tubuh manusia, tapi dia selamat. Aku melihat gadis ini begitu sedih._

"semoga saja kamu cepat sembuh yah, adik manis" ujarku

 _ **Naruto POV End**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

cahaya menteri pagi yang hangat dan dan menyejukan hati tembus melintas kedalam jendela yang berada di kamar yersebut membuat seorang gadis manis bersurai Crimson Maron mengerjapkan matanya karna silau akan cahaya pagi

"uhhhmm sudah pagi ya" ucap gadis tersebut dan menggosok-gosok kedua matanya.

Clekeek (sfx)

Tiba tiba suara pintu yang di buka membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menuju ke arah pintu yang di buka, dari pintu itu tampaklah seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang bagaikan cahaya mentari pagi dan shapire biru secerah langit pagi yang menatapnya dengan lembut serta senyuman yang dapat melelehkan hatinya yang sekeras baja.

"Ohayou, bagaimana tidur mu adik manis?" ucap Naruto yang berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"lumayan nyenyak kok, Nii-san siapa yah dan dimana Aku berada?"jawab gadis itu serta menanyai Naruto toh dia binggung karna semalam dia pingsan dengan luka dimana-mana.

"maaf perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto dan kamu sekarang berada di apartermenku, kalau boleh tanya, siapa namamu adik manis?" tanya Naruto yang duduk dan memberikan segelas air untuk gadis tersebut.

"nama Aku Naruse Mio" ucap Mio

"Mio ya, nama yang indah"Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat pipi Mio memerah.

"oh iya Mio, bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucap Naruto kembali

"a...apa yang mau Na...ruto-nii-san tanyakan?" ucap gugup Mio

"sebenarnya kenapa kamu bisa berada di area Spacequake?, aku lihat kamu terbaring tak berdaya dipinggiran kawah itu" tanya Naruto yang melihat tubuk Mio di penuhi luka Akutan.

Bukan menjawab Mio malah menundukan wajahnya dan expresinya tidak dapat dilihat karna poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto sepertinya mendapati ekspresi sulit diartikan dari pandangan Mio.

"maaf kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya sekarang jangan paksakan diri mu" ucap Naruto

" Maaf Naruto-niisan aku masih trauma tapi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada mu" ucapan Mio menggantung

Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti akan apa yang Mio ucapkan.

" Apa itu? aku pasti mendengarkannya" jawab Naruto yang tersenyum

entah kenapa melihat senyunan naruto membuat dada Mio sakit dan sesak dan perlahan air mata Mio mengalir deras dari mata Crimson yang indah itu.

" Sebelumnya, terimakasih karna telah menyelamatkan ku Naruto-niisan, Nii-san begitu baik kepada ku dan aku takut bila aku tetap berada disini Naruto-nii-san akan menderita karna ku" ucap Mio yang menundukan kepalanya dan menangis tanpa isakan.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih Mio-chan, Aku ikhlas menolongmu dan satu lagi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun kamu dalam bahaya atau apapun, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu, dan merawatmu karna kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak surai Crimson itu.

Dan setelah itu Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Mio sendirian agar dirinya bisa menenangkan diri.

 _'naruto-niisan kau sungguh baik kepadaku, aku tak menyangka setelah kehilangan keluargaku, aku masih bisa menemukan orang yang menyayangiku'_ ucap batin Mio dalam tangisanya. Tanpa disadari Mio pun kembali tertidur didalam tangisannya itu.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

"Ugghhhh, dimana ini" gumam Mio

Mio pun melihat keadaan sekitarnya, dirinya berada disebuah kamar dengan dekorasi ala kelas menengah jepang, dirinya teringat kalau dia sedang berada didalam kediaman Uzumaki.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama" gumam lirih Mio

Clekeek (sfx)

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka membuat gadis itu memalingkan kembali wajahnya menuju ke arah pintu yang di buka, dari pintu itu tampaklah seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang bagaikan cahaya mentari pagi dan shapire biru secerah langit pagi yang menatapnya dengan lembut serta senyuman yang dapat melelehkan hatinya yang sekeras baja.

Yah dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sontak Mio pun mengalihkan padangannya kepemuda bermata Blue Shapire itu. Mio mendapati Naruto sedang membawa nampan yang ada sebuah mangkuk dan segelas air putih.

"Nii-san" gumam Mio

"Oh, Konichiwa Mio-chan, ayo makan dulu, kebetulan aku sudah memasak bubur ayam buat kamu" ujar Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi satu buah mangkuk bubur ayam dan segelas air putih.

"tidak Nii-san, aku tidak perlu makan kok" ujar Mio

"tidak-tidak, kamu itu masih sakit, Mio-chan, sebaiknya kamu lekas makan bubur ini, biar cepat sembuh oke" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya itu.

Mio pun mengerang lemah dan malu melihat senyum cerah Naruto, tak ayal wajah putih porselennya itu kini terhiasi oleh semburat merah yang menambah kesan tersendiri diwajah ayunya itu.

"Uhmm iah, Nii-san" ucap Mio dengan nada gugup

"Bagus, ini makanlah" ucap Naruto sambil menyuapi Mio yang masih berbaring dikasur

Mio pun menyantap suapan Naruto dengan perlahan, dirinya merasa senang sekali dengan perlakuan Naruto yang begitu hangat baginya, setelah kematian orang tuanya, kini dirinya mendapatkan kembali kehangatan itu dari Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit Mio pun sudah menghabiskan bubur buatan milik Naruto itu.

"gmna rasanya Mio-chan, hmm maaf mungkin bubur ayam buatanku tidak seenak buatan restoran hehehe" ujar Naruto

"tidak kok, Nii-san, bubur buatan Nii-san enak kok" ujar Mio

"ah baguslah kalau begitu, Nee Mio-chan. Apa aku bisa bertanya padamu soal tadi pagi?" tanya Naruto

"soal itu yah" ucap Mio dengan nada sulit diartikan

"tidak-tidak apa kok, jika kamu belum bisa menjawab, tak apa kok" ujar Naruto

"tidak apa Nii-san, aku akan bercerita kok, kenapa aku bisa berada diarea terdampak Spacequake, Nii-san mau dengar kan?" ucap Mio

"yah, tentu saja, jadi bagaimana ceritanya Mio-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mio dengan penuh intens.

"sebenarnya..." ucap Mio mulai menjelaskan pristiwa yang ia alami itu.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Mio Pov**

 _Perkenalkan Namaku Namaku Naruse Mio,_ _ayahku bernama Naruse Wilbert sedangkan ibuku bernama Valena_ _Rozhdestvenskiy_ _. Ayahku adalah seorang warga negara jepang, sedangkan Ibuku adalah warga negara Polandia. Selain itu ada Naruse Maria atau sering ku panggil Maria-Neesama. Aku anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara._

 _Aku mewarisi seluruh penampilan sosok Kaa-sama ku, akan tetapi warna rambutku kudapat dari Tou-sama, yaitu Crimson maroon kata Tou-sama pun aku terlihat cantik seperti ibuku, aku hanya gadis biasa yang berumur sekitar 13-14 tahun, sedangkan Maria-neesama justru mewarasi paras layaknya Tou-sama akan tetapi surai rambutnya berwarna abu-abu seperti Kaa-sama, Maria nee-sama berumur 17 tahun. kehidupanku sederhana tapi sangat bahagia, Tou-sama bekerja sebagai konsultan sebuah perusahaaan eletronic dijepang, jadi kehidupan kami bisa dibilang berkecukupan. Aku benar-benar menikmati kebahagianku bersama keluargaku_

 _akan tetapi_ _semua itu berubah dihari kelam itu,_ _pristiwa itu sudah berhasil membuat satu luka yang menyakitkan bagiku, yah tepat dihari itu._

 _Sebuah pristiwa yang merenggut nyawa keluarga, sebuah pristiwa yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat, yah pada hari itu tanggal 23 maret xxxx, hari ini dimanan keluargaku terbunuh oleh ledakan spacequake yang tepat berada didepan mataku._

 _Lalu pada Hari dimana disaat terjadinya tragedy_ _itu_ _, dihari itu umur ku baru genap 14 tahun, pada saat itu hari pertama aku memasuki bangku kelas 9 sekolah menengah pertama di musim semi, aku sangat senang sekali mendapatkan teman baru disana, aku pun menceritakan hal itu semua kepada Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama._

"tadaima.." ucapku pada saat aku tiba dirumah

"Oekari, Mio-chan kau sudah pulang rupanya" ucap sosok wanita berambut abu-abu, senyumannya selalu membuatku hangat tentunya, dia adalah Valena Rozhdestvenskiy, Kaa-sama yang paling aku Sayang.

Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Dia lalu mengelus puncak surai Crimson maron milikku.

"Ia, Kaa-sama aku bisa minta dibuatin jus tomat strawberi donk?" pinta manja ku

"Oh, baiklah apapun untuk anak kebanggaan Kaa-sama, tapi buka sepatumu dulu yah sebelum masuk rumah, lalu ganti pakaianmu itu oke" ucap Kaa-sama

"Haiii" ucap aku menuruti perintahnya

 _Setelah beberapa menit, aku sudah berganti pakaian kemudian aku menuju ruang keluarga, disana terlihat sosok pria paruh baya berambut Crimson maron dengan mata ruby miliknya dia adalah Naruse Wilbert, kepala konsultan perusahaan electronic Asgard_ _company_ _, dia salah satu ayah kebangganku, kini Tou-sama sedang duduk santai menikmati teh hijau buatan Kaa-sama, mungkin dia sedang menikmati hari liburnya sebagai kepala kepala konsultan._

"Oh, Mio-chan kau sudah pulang rupanya? bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu dimusim semi, apa menyenangkan?" tanya Tou-sama

Aku kemudian duduk dihadapan Touchan, dan membalas pertanyaan Touchan

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan kok Touchan, aku disana banyak mempelajari banyak hal loh, mulai dari Kimia, bahasa jerman dan masih banyak lagi, lalu banyak sih kejadian lucu menurutku Tou-sama, salah satu temanku dia terkena lemparan penghapus oleh sensei, karena dia tengah tertidur diwaktu pelajaran sedang berlangsung, selain itu aku juga terpilih kok sebagai pianis pentas musim semi nanti dan masih banyak lagi deh, tapi intinya sih menyenangkan kok dihari pertama aku bersekolah dimusim semi" ujar Aku

"Oh, baguslah tapi kau tidak berbuat nakalkan terhadap senseimu, Mio-chan?" tanya Tou-sama

"Ah, mana mungkin Touchan, akukan anak salah satu anak kebanggan Touchan, mana mungkin aku berbuat kenakalan disekolah" ucap bangga aku.

"Oh, yah tadi Mio-chan bilang, Mio-chan akan tampil sebagai pianis dipentas seni sekolah, apa itu benar?" tanya Tou-sama

"hemm iah, lihat saja Tou-sama, kalau aku juga bisa jadi Pianis handal seperti Nee-sama" ujar aku

"hahahaha, bagus kalau begitu Mio-chan, aku harap kau kelak mengikuti jejak Nee-samamu dia bahkan sudah menjadi pianis professional walau umurnya baru genap 15 tahun." Ujar Touchan

"Heh, aku tidak akan kalah dari Maria-neesama, lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan melampuinya lihat saja Tou-sama" ucap aku sambil menggembungkan pipiku

Pukkkkkkkkkk

 _Touchan lalu membelai_ _puncak surai_ _rambut Crimson maronku, dia kemudian berkata_

"Bagus itu baru anak kebanggan Tou-sama" ucap Touchan sambil tersenyum kecil

 _Disaat aku tengah berbincang dengan Tou-sama, Kaa-sa_ _ma_ _kemudian datang membawakanku segelas jus Strawberi favoritku, aku seperti biasa dengan semangat menghabiskan segelas jus Strawberi favoritku, Kaa-sama kemudian bertanya sama seperti Tou-sama, dia menanyakan bagaimana hari pertamaku bersekolah, tentunya aku bercerita persis apa yang aku ceritakan, Kaa-sama hanya tertawa mendengar ceritaku, apa lagi dibagian sensei melemparkan penghapus kepada salah satu muridnya yang tengah tertidur._

 _Ditengah perbincanganku dengan Touchan dan Kaachan, Nee-sama datang keruang keluarga_

"Oh, Kamu sudah pulang rupanya Imouto ku terSayang" ucap Maria

"yah, Maria-neesama, oh yah kenapa Maria-neesama disini, bukannya Maria nee-sama harus pergi Tokyo buat konser selanjutnya?" tanyaku

"yah, tapi itukan 3 hari lagi konsernya, lagipula aku masih ingin berlibur disini kok, lalu bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu sekolah dimusim semi?" ucap Maria

"cukup menyenangkan kok Nee-sama" ujar aku

"Oh baguslah Imoutou, nee Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Imoutoku kalau begitu aku pamit dulu sebentar, aku harus pergi ketempat Tsuki-chan, dia bilang ada masih ada latihan yang harus diselesaikan bersamanya." ucap Maria

"Oh, yah sudah Maria pergilah, tapi pulanglah sebelum makan malam yah" ucap Kaa-sama

"Oh, yah Maria tolong sampaikan salamku pada Tsukino-chan yah, Tou-sama yakin Konser kolaborasi kalian pasti berjalan sukses" ucap Tou-sama

"Huh, Nee-sama bukannya kau berjanji kemarin kalau sedang libur, Nee-sama mau mengajariku lagi tentang instrument Piano" ucap aku sambil mengembungkan pipiku

Nee-sama hanya tersenyum melihat sikapku, lalu dia perlahan mendekatiku

Pukkkkkkkkkk..

Sebuah pokehead lembut menyentuh dahiku..

"Maaf, Imoutoku, Nee-sama sekarang harus pergi ketempat Tsuki-chan, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan mengajarimu kok" ujar Maria

"Heh, Nee-sama selalu saja begitu, bilang maaf dan sibuk huhhh" ucap aku dengan nada kecewa

"yah, tapi kan ada Tou-sama yang bisa mengajarimu dan lagipula kamukan sudah masuk kelas les piano" ucap Maria

"tapi kan Tou-sama baru saja libur, masa aku harus meminta kepadanya, nanti malah merepotkan nya, selain itukan Nee-sama Pianis profesional wajar donk aku meminta pada Nee-sama untuk mengajariku" ucap aku

"baiklah Mio-chan, kalau urusan nya sudah beres aku janji akan mengajarimu" ucap Maria

"benarkah, janji yah Nee-sama?" ucap Aku

"yah, aku janji Imouto terSayang" ucap Maria sambil memberikan Pokehead didahiku

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Nee-sama kepadaku

"yah sudah aku pergi dulu yah Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Imouto" ucap Maria sambil meninggalkan ruang keluarga

"hati-hati yah Maria-chan" pesan Kaa-sama

"ia Kaa-sama" jawab Maria meninggalkan rumah

"Nee, Mio-chan kamu juga harus bersiap, bukankah hari ini juga ada les Piano bukan?" tanya Kaachan

"Oh, yah aku bersiap dulu yah Kaa-sama" ucap Aku

Beberapa menit kemudian

Aku sudah bersiap-siap pergi les tentunya.

"Kaa-sama, aku pergi dulu yah" ucap aku

"hati-hati yah Mio-chan" ucap Kaa-sama

Aku kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ketempat les tentunya

* * *

 **Skip time**

 _Setelah les yang lumayan melelahkan bagiku, aku pun pulang menuju rumah, kini tampak Bulan purnama menyinari kota Tenguu, 'ah rupanya hari sudah malam', pikirku. Kemudian aku segera bergegas pulang menuju rumah ku di komplek perumahan di daerah Kanto, tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat keadaan komplek perumahan tempat tinggalku, aku melihat mayat berserakan dimana-mana, bau anyir meresap cepat kedalam hidungku, banyak noda darah membekas dimana-mana_

 _'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa semua orang terbunuh?'_ pikir ku syok melihat kejadian ini

 _Aku lalu mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah, aku berlari cepat ditengah kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti komplek, semakin aku masuk kedalam area wilayah komplek semakin banyak mayat tergelatak bersimbah darah ditanah, aku hanya menahan rasa syokku melihat semua pemadangan mengerikan ini._

'Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Nee-sama, apa semuanya baik-baik saja' pikir ku mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluargaku

 _Setelah 30 menit berlalu aku sampai dikediamanku, aku lalu melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumahku._

 _Aku kemudian memanggil Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nee-sama, namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang keluarga, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nee-sama_ _, sudah_ _bersimbah darah dihadapanku, sungguh pemandangan yang mengenaskan bagiku._

"Mio-chan, itu kah kau?" ucap samar-samar Maria

"Nee-sama, apa yang terjadi?, kenapa Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, dan Nee-sama bisa seperti ini!" teriak aku sambil merangkul badan Maria Nee-sama

"Mio-chan, kamu harus tetap hidup, kamu harus hidup untuk Tou-sama, Kaa-sama dan Nee-sama, larilah sebelum terlambat" ucap Maria samar-samar ditengah keadaanya yang terluka

"Nee-sama, bertahanlah aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit" ucap lirih aku

"sudahlah Imouto aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi, cepatlah lari ketempat Shelter terdekat, sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucap lirih Maria

"Hiks...Hiksss...hiksss, tapi bagaimana denganmu Nee-sama" ucap lirih aku sambil menangis

"sudah cepat pergi Baka-Imouto!..." ucap Maria dengan nada lemah.

 _Setelah itu Nee-sama tidak berkata apapun lagi, keadaan tubuhnya mulai_ _men_ _dingin_ _dan membiru_ _, aku hanya menangis melihat Nee-sama sudah tewas dihadapanku._

 _Aku kemudian hanya menuruti perintah terkahirnya untuk lari menuju tempat Shelter terdekat, aku terus berlari kencang sambil menahan air mataku yang sudah jatuh ke permukaan bumi ini._ _Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa semuanya bisa seperti ini, semua pertanyaan itu sangat menghantui benak pikiranku. Aku terus saja berlari, hampir 15 menit lalu aku hampir tiba dipintu keluar perumahan Komplek tempat tinggalku._

 _Akan tetapi_ _ditengah perjalanan aku melihat sosok gadis sedang terbang diangkasa, dia terbang dengan ditemani sinar rembulan, aku dapat melihatnya walau samar-samar._

" fufufufufufu..., dengan begini lenyaplah kalian wahai para manusia!" ucap gadis itu.

Setelah perkataan itu, tiba-tiba saja Jalanan di depannya tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya menyilaukan. Langit malam mulai bersinar terang, sinar itu bahkan melebihi cahaya rembulan.

 _Yang diikuti oleh ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, dan gelombang udara yang_

 _dahsyat menerpa diriku._

"Ap—" ucap aku

 _Aku secara refleks menutupi wajah dengan tangannya dan menambah_

 _kekuatan pada kakinya namun itu sia-sia._

 _Blllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

 _Tekanan angin bagaikan topan raksasa meniupnya sehingga kehilangan_

 _keseimbangan dan aku lalu terjatuh ke belakang._ _Rasanya bagaikan terkena puluhan ribu jarum tajam ditubuhku, rasanya sakit dan perih._

"Touu-sama, Kaa-sama, Nee-sama" ucap aku dengan nada lemah

"hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap suara itu.

 _Aku hanya mendengar samar-samar suara itu, tapi walau terdengar samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya, akan tetapi disaat aku ingin membalas perkataanya, tubuhku mulai tak bisa aku kendalikan, mataku mulai menutup dan aku secara perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadaranku._

 _ **Mio POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Normal Pov**_

"Hiks..Hiks...begitulah sebenarnya yang terjadi Nii-san" ucap Mio sambil menangis lirih

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya memberikan pandangan sulit diartikan kepada Mio.

"Mio..." gumam Naruto dengan nada parau

"Hikksss... sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, hiksss. Aku sekarang sudah sendiri, Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Nee-sama, sudah meninggalkan aku, mereka semua sudah pergi, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Hiksss... Aku..." ucapan Mio terhenti ketika

Naruto dengan spontan memeluk Tubuh surai Crimson maron itu, dia juga membelai puncak rambut gadis itu, seakan-akan memberikan ketenangan bagi sosok yang ia peluk.

"Nii-san, ap.." ucap Mio

"sudahlah, kamu pasti membutuhkannya bukan, hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menenangkanmu Mio-chan" ucap Naruto

Sontak Mio langsung membalas pelukan hangat itu, dirinya hanya meneteskan air mata didalam pelukan Naruto.

"sudah keluarkan semuanya, menangislah untuk hari ini dan berjanjilah besok kamu tidak akan menangis lagi oke" ucap Naruto

"hikkss..hikksss..hiksss..Niisan " ucap lirih Mio

Selang beberapa menit berpelukan, Naruto pun mulai tersadar kalau ini sudah terlalu lama ia memeluk gadis itu.

"Nee, Mio-chan sekarang apa kamu bisa melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Naruto

Perkataan Naruto tentunya membuat sadar Mio, tanpa disadarinya ia sudah lama memeluk pemuda bermata blue shapire yang baru ia kenali itu, tentunya semburat merah muncul akibat sikapnya yang barusan ia lakukan itu.

"Eh.. iah Nii-san, gomenne" ujar Mio dengan gugup dan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, sekarang bagaimana Mio-chan, apa kamu sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"aku sudah tak apa kok, Nii-san" cicit Mio

"baguslah, nah begini Mio-chan, untuk sementara bagaimana kalau Mio-chan tinggal disini bersama Nii-san, kan rumah Mio-chan sudah hancur akibat _Spacequake_ , hmm bagaimana, kamu mau Mio-chan?" tanya Naruto

Setelah ditanya hal itu Mio pun terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi sendunya, wajah hanya tertekuk dan poninya menutupi mata ruby yang indah itu.

"Nii-san begitu baik kepada ku tapi maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa Nii-san" ujar Mio

"Hmm kenapa Mio-chan, apa kamu keberatan tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Naruto

"tidak kok, aku malah senang bisa tinggal bersama Nii-san tapi aku takut bila aku tetap berada disini Naruto-nii-san akan menderita dan terbebani karna diriku" ujar Mio

"tidak, bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak pernah keberatan kok" ucap Naruto

"tapii..." ucap Mio

Telunjuk kanan Naruto sontak menutup bibir mungil si gadis crimson maron itu, seperti diisyaratkan untuk tidak berkata hal hal yang memberatkan bagi Naruto. Mata ruby itu pun seakan-akan mencari-cari cahaya didalam mata blue shapire itu, Mio sekarang dapat melihat kesungguhan Naruto, dia dapat melihat hal itu melalui sinar mata blue shapire miliknya.

"Ssttt, aku tidak ingin kamu berkata kalau kamu itu hanya beban bagiku, kan sudah Nii-san bilang, kalau Mio-chan itu sudah Nii-san anggap sebagaik adik Nii-san sendiri, jadi tolong jangan menolak ajakan Nii-san yah" ujar Naruto

Sontak setelah Naruto berkata hal itu, Mio dengan spontan memeluk Naruto begitu erat, dirinya hanya meneteskan air mata didalam pelukanya, sedangkan Naruto tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Hiks...Hikss...Nii-san..hikks" ucap Mio

"O-oooiii.. jangan menangis…apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, aku… senang…terima kasih, hiks… telah menolongku, terima kasih Nii-san sudah menganggap aku sebagai adikmu, terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucap lirih Mio

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas ucapan Mio dengan elusan hangat pada puncak surai crimson maron itu.

"yosh..yosh.. tentu saja Nii-san melakukan hal ini untuk Imoutoku yang kawaii ini" ucap Naruto

Perkataan Naruto tentunya membuat Mio memunculkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Mouu Nii-san" ucap malu-malu Mio

"ada apa Mio-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Jika aku adalah adik Nii-san, boleh tidak aku memanggil Nii-san dengan panggilan Onii-chan" ucap Mio

"tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk Imoutoku yang kawaii ini." ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil.

' _aku tak menyangka kalau kita memiliki nasib yang sama, oleh karena itu aku pasti akan terus melindungimu dan menjagamu Mio-chan, aku berjanji dengan jalan ninjaku'_ ucap batin Naruto sambil menatap intens adik angkatnya itu.

 _Semenjak saat itu Naruto dan Mio mulai menjalani kehidupan bersama, Mio merasa kehidupannya mulai berubah sejak tinggal bersama Naruto, kehangatan dan kasih Sayang dapat ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu, bagi Mio Naruto adalah sosok Onii-chan yang kadang bersikap konyol, ceroboh, dan agak bodoh, tapi Mio tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena Naruto sendirilah yang membuat ia nyaman, ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya bersikap hal itu, Naruto memang penuh kehangatan, dirinya selalu saja memperhatikan Mio, bahkan terkadang melupakan didirinya sendiri, tentunya Mio selalu memeperingatkan Kakak angkatnya itu agar memperhatikan kondisi dirinya, tapi Naruto selalu berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja._

 _Sikap Narutolah yang membuat Mio memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendalam terhadapnya, tanpa disadarinya Mio sendiri secara perlahan mulai mencintai Naruto layaknya seorang gadis yang mencintai pria idamannya, Mio tahu akan perasaan itu, perasaan yang begitu mendalam terhadap Naruto, dirinya terkadang berpikir apa ia salah mencintai Naruto sebagai gadis bukan sebagai adik angkat Naruto. Tapi pemikiran itu ia tepis sementara, dirinya sekarang hanya ingin melihat Onii-chan keSayangannya itu tersenyum dan bahagia. Itulah keingan sederhana Mio, walau perasaan ini sulit ia pendam dan dibuang jauh-jauh, tapi dirinya tidak akan menyangkal bahwa ia sangat mencintai Naruto begitu mendalam._

* * *

 _ **23 September xxxx**_

 _ **One year ago..**_

 _Pagi hari yang cerah mengawali hari pertama dimusim gugur di Tenguu City. Mentari sudah tak malu-malu lagi untuk menyembunyikan sinarnya, kicau burung menjadi lagu yang dipersembahkan alam kepada manusia, hari ini tepat jatuh pada hari minggu, membuat orang begitu semangat untuk menjalani aktivitas seperti jongging atau berolahraga ringan, yah pagi ini suhu masih berkisar 21 derajat celcius, tentu akan menyenangkan bila melakukan hal diatas, akan tetapi bagi Naruto pagi iniidirinya masih tertidur pulas dikasur keSayangannya itu. Sedangkan Mio sudah bangun dan memulai aktivitasnya seperti memasak makanan pagi untuk mereka berdua, yah kali ini dirinya berinisiatif melakukan hal itu demi Onii-chan tercintanya itu._

"Yosh, sepertinya sudah selesai" ucap Mio sambil tersenyum kecil

 _Mio sendiri sudah selesai memasak Miso ramen kesukaan Onii-channya itu, selain itu dirinya sudah membuat beberapa menu masakan seperti Oyakodon, sup sayuran dan beberapa minuman seperti jus jeruk dan jus strawberi kesukaannya itu._

 _Sekali-kali ia memasakan ramen untuk Naruto, soalnya beberapa waktu terakhir dirinya sempat merasa bersalah saat dirinya terus melarang Naruto memakan makanan berkuah panas dan kaya akan tepung itu. Alasannya dirinya ingin agar Naruto tetap sehat dengan pola makan yang teratur dan menu yang bergizi. Tapi melihat selera makan Naruto yang mulai agak menurun, kalau dipikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuat kejutan bagi Onii-chan yang tercintanya itu._

"saatnya membangunkan Onii-chan" ucap Mio sambil menuju kamar Naruto

Ckleeeeekkkkk (srt)

"GzzzzzzzzzZz" suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari kamar Naruto

Mio melihat sosok surai pirang itu masih saja tertidur, padahal hari inikan hari pertama musim Gugur, mungkin saja Naruto agak kelelahan setelah bekerja part time, pikir positif Mio melihat Naruto masih saja tertidur dikasur keSayangannya itu. Mio pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan membangunkan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Onii-chan, bangun.. ini sudah pagi ayo bangun" ucap Mio sambil sedikit menggoyangkan pundak Naruto

Tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali

"Onii-chan, bangun.. ini sudah pagi ayo bangun" ucap Mio dan mulai menggoyangkan pundak Naruto agak lebih kencang

Tetapi hasilnya pun tetap sama

"Onii-chan, bangun.. ayo bangun!" pekik Mio dan menggoyangkan pundak Naruto sangat kencang

Dan hasilnya juga tetap sama.

"Mou, kalau begini, aku sebaiknya membangunkan Onii-chan dengan cara istimewa fufufufufufufu" gumam Mio sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan

Sontak Mio pun memulai aksinya dengan menaiki tubuh Naruto, dirinya pun mulai duduk diatas perut sixpack milik Naruto.

"Nah saatnya bangun Onii-chan fufufufu. 1...2...3.. tarikkkk!" ucap Mio sambil menarik pucuk hidung Naruto

Sontak tarikan kasih Sayang itu membuat Naruto bangun, mengerang keras. Dan memekik.

"Itttatatatatataiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, apa yang kau lakukan Mio-chan!" pekik Naruto sambil memegang hidungnya yang kesakitan itu.

Mio sendiri yang masih berada diatas tubuh Naruto sontak terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Onii-chan tercintanya itu. Tampaknya tarikan kasih Sayang memberi efek yang mujarab untuk membangunkan Naruto

"fufufufufufu, membangunkan Onii-chan kok" ucap Mio dengan senyum polos

' _hah anak ini.. apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih normal untuk membangunkan ku'_ ucap Naruto sweetdrop dalam hati.

"hah, baiklah aku bangun, tapi bisakah sekarang kamu menyingkir dari tubuhku Mio-chan" ucap Naruto

"baiklah, Onii-chan" ucap Mio

Saat Mio, ingin mengakat kembali tubuhnya, ia secara tak sengaja atau sengaja menggesekan ketsu lembutnya itu terhadap selangkangan Naruto.

 _Deegggggg..._

' _Kusoo, aku rasa Naruto junior juga ikut terbangun, Oh shit kenapa kamu memberikan cobaan ini padaku Mio-chan, lagipula kenapa dia memakai apron dapur polos, aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya itu, Oh shit sadarlah Naruto, dia itu adikmu!, terkutuklah kau Ero-sennin karena kau sudah mengajarkan jalan kemesuman pada diriku yang polos in_ i' pikir nista Naruto

"eh are, kok diselangkangan Onii-chan terasa keras yah" gumam Mio dengan nada polos

' _gawat, ini benar lembut, bertahanlah Naruto Junior, jangan bangun, tetap tidur!,..ganbate...ganbate..ganbate!'_ ucap batin Naruto yang mulai tersiksa.

Mio sendiri sepertinya menyadari Naruto mulai onfire, terlihat peluh keringat membasahi pipi pemuda yang memiliki 3 gari tanda lahir itu, sepertinya dia tak sengaja membangunkan hal itu.

' _fufufufu, sepertinya Onii-chan mulai onfire eh, goda dikit ah'_ pikir Mio

 _Bukannya menjauh dari selangkangan Naruto, Mio terus saja menggesekan ketsu lembutnya itu (Author Note : Ketsu : Pantat) , Naruto sendiri mulai kelabakan akibat serangan frontal yang dihadapinya itu._

"eh are, kok tambah keras yah, Onii-chan?" ucap Mio dengan nada polos yang dibuat semaksimal mungkin.

"Ughhhh.., Mio-chan bisakah kamu menyingkir dari situ" pinta Naruto

"eh, kenapa Onii-chan bukannya ini hal menyenangkan bagi laki-laki yah" ucap Mio dengan nada err agak sensual. Sepertinya Mio sudah memulai serangan fajarnya itu.

Dengan Apron dapur yang ia pakai tentunya disaat ia menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya itu, Aset berharga miliknya itu juga bergoyang seirama mengikuti sang empu, tentu hal ini membuat Naruto menengguk ludahnya sendiri.

' _Oh shit, sejak kapan Imoutoku yang kawaii menjadi seperti ini!, Kami-sama ini benar-benar cobaan terberat dalam hidupku'_ ucap batin Naruto

Mio sendiri melihat reaksi Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, nampaknya serangan ini sudah berhasil menjatuhkan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kumohon, Mio-chan, jika kamu tidak menyingkir aku bisa-bisa menyerangmu" ucap Naruto

"hem, baiklah aku akan menyingkir kok, tapi sebagai gantinya Onii-chan harus mengabulkan semua permintaanku dihari ini okey?" ucap Mio

' _anak ini sangat mengerikan disaat aku lengah'_ pikir Naruto

"Baiklah, kau menang Mio-chan, aku akan menurutimu" ujar Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

"Yatta, Arigatou Onii-chan, Daisuki!" pekik girang Mio

Mio langsung melompat kembali dari tubuh Naruto

"hah akhirnya" gumam Naruto sambil membangunkan badannya itu.

"ayo cepat mandi Onii-chan, hari ini kita pergi ke taman kota yah" ucap Mio sambil tersenyum dan kemudian dirinya pun meninggalkan kamar milik Naruto.

"iah-iah, aku akan mandi Mio-chan" ucap Naruto

Selang beberapa menit Naruto pun selesai mandi dirinya pun langsung memakai pakaian sehari-harinya. Yaitu sebuah Kaos oblong hitam dengan lambang klan Uzumaki dibelakangnya serta jean's panjang warna biru dongker kasual. Dan sepatu Nike.

Naruto kemudian bergerak menuju dapur, mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak menuju dapur, alasanya karena dia mencium bau makanan yang ia sukai yaitu ramen.

"Woaaaah miso ramen, Mio-chan jadi kamu sudah menyiapkan ini semua" pekik girang Naruto

"yah, hitung-hitung ini permintaan maafku, soalnya aku secara sepihak melarang Onii-chan makan ramen, gomenne Onii-chan" ucap Mio sambil menekuk kepalanya itu.

"hei..hei Onii-chan tidak marah kok, lagipula Mio-chan juga melakukan hal itu demi kebaikan Onii-chan juga kan, jadi jangan merasa bersalah begitu oke" ucap Naruto

"iah.. aku mengerti kok Onii-chan" ucap Mio

"yah sudah tunggu apalagi ayo kita sarapan bersama" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Uhmm" ucap Mio

Naruto dan Mio pun mulai duduk di kursi yang berada tepat pada meja makan.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan Mio.

Naruto dengan semangat melahap Miso ramen, sedangkan Mio sendiri dengan khidmat menikmati Oyakodon buatannya itu, tak terasa beberapa menit mereka pun sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka.

"fuaahhh kenyangnya, Arigatou Mio-chan, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Mio-chan pintar memasak juga" ucap Naruto

"tidak kok, kalau soal itu aku masih kalah kok dengan kemampuan memasak Onii-chan, bahkan menurutku masakan Onii-chan adalah yang terbaik." ucap Mio

"hehehe kamu bisa saja, tapi jujur saja, kalau aku pikir mungkin dimasa depan suamimu pasti sangat beruntung bisa memiliki istri idaman sepertimu Mio-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Sedangkan si empunya hanya malu-malu kucing mendengar pujian spontan dari Naruto. Semburat merah kini terpatri jelas di wajah gadis bersurai Crimson maron itu.

' _Baka Onii-chan, harus kamu yang merasa beruntung, karena aku juga ingin menjadi istrimu'_ ucap batin Mio

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap heran imoutonya yang tiba-tiba melamun dihadapannya itu.

"eh are Mio-chan, apa kamu sakit, kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?" tanya polos Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Mio pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Ba..ba..baka Onii-chan, siapa juga yang sakit" ucap gugup Mio

Sedangkan Naruto masih saja keheranan melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"hemm, habisnya wajahmu memerah sih, jadi aku pikir tadi kamu terkena demam" ucap Naruto

"Huh, Onii-chan menyebalkan!" gumam Mio sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah berada di meja makan.

"Oi, Mio-chan kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Huh Onii-chan udah mulai pikun yah, tentu saja aku mau ganti baju dulu, apa Onii-chan lupa kalau kita akan pergi piknik bersama?" ucap Mio dengan wajah cemberut

"eh iah, gomen Mio-chan, kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar yah Oke" ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

' _Huh dasar Baka Onii-chan, kenapa yah dia gak pernah peka sama perasaan gadis, udah gitu gak bisa baca situasi lagi.'_ gerutu Mio dalam hati

Walau Mio merasa jengkel terhadap sikap ketidakpekaan Naruto, tapi apa daya rasa cintanya tetap begitu besar kepada sosok pemuda berkulit tan itu.

'aku akan melakukan yang terbaik' ucap batin Mio

Mio lalu merias dirinya semaksimal mungkin, dirinya tidak ingin Onii-channya terlihat kecewa dengan penampilanya itu.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

Naruto masih menunggu Mio di balik gerbang apartemen miliknya, sepertinya ia telah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, tunggu? Setengah jam?, haha, ternyata Naruto pun sudah tak tahan menunggu Mio.

"ahh, Mio-chan lama sekali" gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok sebelah gerbang apartemen miliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok gadis berambut Crimson maron muncul dari arah pintu gerbang, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak melihat betapa anggunnya adik angkatnya itu dihadapannya, Mio pun mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Onii-chan, gomenne aku membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Mio sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah.

 _'ya ampun, dia manis sekali_ _, ah tidak-tidak apa yang kamu pikirkan, sadarlah Naruto, dia itu adalah adik angkatmu_ _!_ _!_ _'_ batin Naruto.

sekarang bisa terlihat Mio sedang menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dibalut dengan dress sepaha berwarna pink tanpa lengan dan dirinya juga memakai hotpants jeans warna biru dongker yang mencapai atas lututnya, selain itu jangan lupakan jepit rambut bulan sabit (seperti milik Miku) menghiasi poni surai crimson maron miliknya, semua itu menambah kesan anggun dan feminisme dalam penampilan Mio.

" Onii-chan ada apa, apa penampilanku kelihatan aneh yah?" ucap Mio yang bingung melihat Naruto memandanginya denga cara yang aneh.

Naruto pun spontan sadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Astaga Mio-chan, aku tak menyangka kalau kamu benar-benar terlihat manis hari ini" gumam Naruto dengan spontannya.

"Hu…..hueh?" gumam Mio

Mio memerah kemalu-maluan, secara spontan tubuhnya membalikan diri mengarah ke belakang. Tidak diketahui mengapa, wajahnya mulai memerah karena pujian spontan Naruto itu.

"Sudah..lah, Ayo... cepat.. kita.. pergi Onii-chan" ucap Mio dengan nada gugup. Sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Tampaknya sikap Tsundere Mio mulai kambuh.

"Oii, tunggu jangan tinggalkan aku Mio-chan" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Mio.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Mio pun pergi menuju taman kota, disana kebetulan pohon sakura sudah tampak menggugurkan Daunnya. Suhu disekitar Tenguu city hanya berkisar 24 derajat celcius, tentu ini sangat cocok bagi keluarga untuk berekreasi.

Mereka pun berpiknik bersama ditaman kota, setelah itu Naruto juga mengajak Mio kepusat dunia game, disana mereka sangat bersenang-senang. Tanpa disadari Naruto juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran Mio disisinya itu.

begitu juga denga Mio, Mio merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Onii-chan tercintanya itu , akan tetapi dirinya juga merasa iri ketika ia melihat salah satu anak kecil yang sedang diperhatikan oleh keluarganya pada saat ia dan Naruto piknik ditaman, entah mengapa pristiwa itu kembali muncul dibenaknya ketika melihat kehangatan keluarga tepat dihadapannya itu.

Dan setelah mereka melakukan hal itu semua, Naruto pun mengajak Mio menuju Bukit didaerah selatan Tenguu city. Naruto sangat menikmati pemandang senja disana, akan tetapi ia juga melihat gelagat aneh dari Mio, sepanjang perjalanan Mio hanya diam saja, Naruto begitu khawatir dengan imoutonya itu, pada akhirnya Naruto kemudian memutuskan bertanya pada Mio.

"nee, Mio-chan, ada apa, apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Naruto memecah lamunan Mio

Perkataan Naruto sendiri membuat Mio tersadar.

"eh tidak kok Onii-chan, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Mio

Akan tetapi Sayangnya mata Naruto tidak bisa dibohongi, dirinya bisa melihat betul sorot mata ruby milik Mio mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"kamu tidak bisa berbohong Mio-chan, aku tahu bagaimana kamu yang sebenarnya, jadi kalau ada masalah tolong ceritakanlah, jangan di pendam saja" ucap Naruto

Yah kali ini Mio sadar kalau dirinya memang tak bisa berbohong dihadapan Naruto, dirinya juga bukan pembohong yang handal bila berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"gomenne Onii-chan, aku memang pembohong yang payah, sebenarnya aku hanya kepikiran suatu hal" ucap Mio

Naruto sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda keheranan karena maksud perkataan Mio barusan.

"Suatu hal, jadi hal apa yang kamu pikirkan Mio-chan?" tanya Naruto

Setelah ditanya hal itu Mio pun terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi sendunya, wajah hanya tertekuk dan poninya menutupi mata ruby yang indah itu.

"jujur saja melihat banyak keluarga yang piknik hari ini, aku malah iri pada mereka semua, apalagi anak mereka begitu beruntung masih bisa mendapatkan kasih Sayang, masih bisa memanggil Tou-san, Kaa-san, atau Nee-chan, mereka terlihat begitu hangat dengan kasih Sayang mereka, sedangkan aku telah kehilangan semua hal itu." Ujar Mio dengan nada lirih

Naruto sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi parau melihat Mio yang sekarang

"rasanya menyakitkan melihat mereka Onii-chan, aku merasa aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku merasa kalau aku hidup dalam kesendirian, aku merasa sangat kesepian, aku benar-benar iri pada mereka hiks..hiks..hiks" ucap Mio dengan tangis yang mulai membasahi pipi lembutnya itu.

"Mio..." gumam lemah Naruto

"Hiks..Hiks.. Onii-chan apa aku salah yah mengatakan hal itu semua, apa aku salah yah kalau aku iri pada mereka, apa aku ..." ucap Mio menangisi kesedihannya itu.

Seakan-akan tidak ingin melihat Mio terus menangis, Naruto pun dengan spontan memeluk Tubuh surai Crimson maron itu, dia juga membelai puncak rambut gadis itu, seakan-akan memberikan ketenangan bagi sosok yang ia peluk.

Tentunya Mio pun sangat kaget dirinya dipeluk kembali Naruto.

"Onii-chan" gumam Mio

Tetapi Naruto tak menggubris panggilan Mio, dirinya masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya itu, dirinya paham sebegitu menderitanya Mio, dirinya juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. kesepian itulah mimpi buruk yang pernah ia hadapi waktu kecil, lahir tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibunya, dikucilkan karena sebagai jelmaan Monster berekor sembilan, dicaci maki, dijauhi bahkan Naruto juga pernah dipukuli oleh warga Konoha yang membencinya. akan tetapi semua itu berubah disaat ada yang mengulurkan tangannya, mereka semua menyelamatkan Naruto dari Neraka yang bernama kesepian, yah mereka semua adalah Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, kakek Hokage, Kurama dan para Roockie Konoha yang selalu peduli padanya. Naruto juga berterima kasih pada mereka, karena berkat mereka Naruto kini menjadi Naruto yang sekarang. Dan sekarang ia tak ingin lagi melihat orang yang diSayangnya itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, oleh karena itu Naruto bertekad kuat untuk tetap bersama dengan Mio walau apapun yang terjadi.

"sudahlah, kamu pasti membutuhkannya bukan, hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menenangkanmu Mio-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada parau

Sontak Mio langsung membalas pelukan hangat itu, dirinya hanya meneteskan air mata didalam pelukan Naruto.

"sudah keluarkan semuanya, tak apa kok, kamu boleh menangisi hal ini, tapi tolong Mio-chan berjanjilah jangan pernah bilang kalau kamu sendirian, kamu tak pernah sendirian, ada Onii-chan yang akan menemanimu, Onii-chan janji akan selalu bersamamu." ucap Naruto

"hikkss..hikksss..hiksss..Onii-chan janjikan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku " ucap lirih Mio

"yah, Onii-chan berjanji dengan jalan hidup Onii-chan kok" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Hikss...Hiks... Arigatou Onii-chan.. Daisuki" ucap lirih Mio.

Selang beberapa menit berpelukan, Naruto pun mulai tersadar kalau ini sudah terlalu lama ia memeluk gadis itu.

"Nee, Mio-chan sekarang apa kamu bisa melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Naruto

Perkataan Naruto tentunya membuat sadar Mio, tanpa disadarinya ia sudah lama memeluk pemuda bermata blue shapire yang ia cintai itu, tentunya semburat merah muncul akibat sikapnya yang barusan ia lakukan itu.

"Eh.. yah Onii-chan" ujar Mio dengan gugup dan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, sekarang bagaimana Mio-chan, apa kamu sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"aku sudah tak apa kok, Onii-chan" cicit Mio

"hehehe baguslah asal kamu tahu Mio-chan, kalau Onii-chan benar-benar tak sanggup melihatmu menangis" ujar Naruto

"eh kenapa begitu Onii-chan?'" tanya Mio

"jika kamu ingin mendengar alasan Onii-chan, apa kamu mau mendengar cerita tentang Onii-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm tentu saja, ceritakan saja Onii-chan" ucap Mio

"baiklah aku akan menceritakanya, tapi sebaiknya kita duduk dibangku yang berada diujung sana, lebih nyaman kalau bercerita disana" ucap Naruto

"umm, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Mio

Naruto dan Mio kemudian duduk bersama disebuah bangku yang berada ditaman bukit Tenguu city.

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Mio, menurutnya Mio salah satu orang bisa dipercaya, dan saat inilah yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk menceritakan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto pun mulai bercerita dari jati dirinya sebagai mantan jelmaan monster rubah berekor sembilan, kelahiran dirinya dan insiden penyerangan Kyuubi, masa kecilnya yang suram, tumbuh menjadi Shinobi konoha, kematian Hokage ke 3, pertarungannya melawan Sasuke dilembah akhir, dirinya yang diincar oleh organisasi jahat Akatsuki, kematian Jiraiya, insiden penyerangan Pain terhadap Konoha dan juga Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, semua ingatanya itu ia perlihatkan lewat Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya.

awalnya sih Mio benar-benar terkejut kalau Naruto bukan berasal dari Dunia ini, akan tetapi dirinya masih percaya bahwa Naruto tetap salah satu Onii-chan yang ia percaya dan juga ia cintai tentunya. Naruto juga menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tentang Kekuatan miliknya, Alasan ia kenapa bisa sampai disini, dan juga tak lupa berpesan untuk merahasiakan semua ini.

"aku tak menyangka kehidupan Onii-chan jauh lebih berat dibandingkan yang baru aku lalui, hiks.. dibandingkan Onii-chan, hidup aku masih jauh dari kata penderitaan" ucap Mio

"hei, hei Mio-chan, jangan menangis dong" ucap Naruto

"Hikss..Hikss.. tapi Onii-chan" ucap Mio dengan nada parau

"sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi, kamu itu jelek kalau menangis" ucap Naruto sambil menyeka air mata Imouto yang ia Sayang itu.

Sontak Mio pun agak menggembung pipinya karena Naruto bilang kalau dirinya jelek kalau sedang menangis.

"Mou, Onii-chan" ucap Mio.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Mio itu, setelah dirinya selesai tertawa dirinya pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu Mio-chan, kamukan sudah mengetahui jati diriku, apa kamu nanti akan menjauhiku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sendu

"Tentu tidak Onii-chan!, aku gak akan pernah menjauhimu kok, itukan jatidiri Onii-chan yang sebenarnya, malah aku kagum loh, Onii-chan sudah kayak pahlawan super bagiku, punya kekuatan luar biasa " ujar Mio dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

"Ah benarkah, aku kira kamu akan menjauhi ku hehehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi Mio tak akan pernah menjauhi Onii-chan dan juga apapun yang Onii-chan lakukan, aku percaya kok semuanya demi kebaikan, karena itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu Onii-chan" ujar Mio

"hehehe yah Onii-chan paham, jadi sekarang apa kamu tahu maksud Onii-chan tadi menceritakan hal itu?" tanya Naruto

Sedangkan Mio sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia kurang begitu mengetahui apa maksud Naruto menceritak hal ini padanya. Naruto pun lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali

" Mio-chan, asal kamu tahu, Onii-chan menceritakan hal ini agar kamu tahu selain kamu masih ada Onii-chan, Onii-chan juga pernah mengalami hal ini, jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, karena jujur saja Onii-chan tak sanggup bila melihat kamu menangis lagi." ucap Naruto sambil menujukan kelingkingnya

"iah Onii-chan.. aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi" ucap Mio sambil membalas dengan menyatukan jari kelingking dirinya dan Onii-chan yang ia cintai itu.

 _Dan semenjak saat itulah ikatan antara Naruto dan Mio semakin erat, meski Naruto hanya menganggap Mio sebagai Imouto kawaii nya, akan tetapi hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Mio, sebab yang utama baginya adalah bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum dan bisa bersama dirinya._

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Gomennasai minna-san tadi sempat terhapus, soalnya ada kata yang perlu diperbaiki.**_

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 9, Chapter ini merupakan merupakan check point menuju klimaks Arc ketiga, didalam Chpater ini juga sudah bahas masa lalu Mio serta pertemuanya dengan Naruto. Kedepannya akan kembali diceritakan tantangan Naruto menaklukan Nightmare yang akan mencapai Klimaksnya, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran. maaf yah mungkin typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

...

Setelah itu Naruto dan Mio pun pergi menuju taman kota, disana kebetulan pohon sakura sudah tampak menggugurkan Daunnya. Suhu disekitar Tenguu city hanya berkisar 24 derajat celcius, tentu ini sangat cocok bagi keluarga untuk berekreasi.

Mereka pun berpiknik bersama ditaman kota, setelah itu Naruto juga mengajak Mio kepusat dunia game, disana mereka sangat bersenang-senang. Tanpa disadari Naruto juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran Mio disisinya itu.

begitu juga denga Mio, Mio merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Onii-chan tercintanya itu , akan tetapi dirinya juga merasa iri ketika ia melihat salah satu anak kecil yang sedang diperhatikan oleh keluarganya pada saat ia dan Naruto piknik ditaman, entah mengapa pristiwa itu kembali muncul dibenaknya ketika melihat kehangatan keluarga tepat dihadapannya itu.

Dan setelah mereka melakukan hal itu semua, Naruto pun mengajak Mio menuju Bukit didaerah selatan Tenguu city. Naruto sangat menikmati pemandang senja disana, akan tetapi ia juga melihat gelagat aneh dari Mio, sepanjang perjalanan Mio hanya diam saja, Naruto begitu khawatir dengan imoutonya itu, pada akhirnya Naruto kemudian memutuskan bertanya pada Mio.

"nee, Mio-chan, ada apa, apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Naruto memecah lamunan Mio

Perkataan Naruto sendiri membuat Mio tersadar.

"eh tidak kok Onii-chan, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Mio

Akan tetapi sayangnya mata Naruto tidak bisa dibohongi, dirinya bisa melihat betul sorot mata ruby milik Mio mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"kamu tidak bisa berbohong Mio-chan, aku tahu bagaimana kamu yang sebenarnya, jadi kalau ada masalah tolong ceritakanlah, jangan di pendam saja" ucap Naruto

Yah kali ini Mio sadar kalau dirinya memang tak bisa berbohong dihadapan Naruto, dirinya juga bukan pembohong yang handal bila berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"gomenne Onii-chan, aku memang pembohong yang payah, sebenarnya aku hanya kepikiran suatu hal" ucap Mio

Naruto sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda keheranan karena maksud perkataan Mio barusan.

"Suatu hal, jadi hal apa yang kamu pikirkan Mio-chan?" tanya Naruto

Setelah ditanya hal itu Mio pun terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi sendunya, wajah hanya tertekuk dan poninya menutupi mata ruby yang indah itu.

"jujur saja melihat banyak keluarga yang piknik hari ini, aku malah iri pada mereka semua, apalagi anak mereka begitu beruntung masih bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang, masih bisa memanggil Tou-san, Kaa-san, atau Nee-chan, mereka terlihat begitu hangat dengan kasih sayang mereka, sedangkan aku telah kehilangan semua hal itu." Ujar Mio dengan nada lirih

Naruto sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi parau melihat Mio yang sekarang

"rasanya menyakitkan melihat mereka Onii-chan, aku merasa aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku merasa kalau aku hidup dalam kesendirian, aku merasa sangat kesepian, aku benar-benar iri pada mereka hiks..hiks..hiks" ucap Mio dengan tangis yang mulai membasahi pipi lembutnya itu.

"Mio..." gumam lemah Naruto

"Hiks..Hiks.. Onii-chan apa aku salah yah mengatakan hal itu semua, apa aku salah yah kalau aku iri pada mereka, apa aku ..." ucap Mio menangisi kesedihannya itu.

Seakan-akan tidak ingin melihat Mio terus menangis, Naruto pun dengan spontan memeluk Tubuh surai Crimson maron itu, dia juga membelai puncak rambut gadis itu, seakan-akan memberikan ketenangan bagi sosok yang ia peluk.

Tentunya Mio pun sangat kaget dirinya dipeluk kembali Naruto.

"Onii-chan" gumam Mio

Tetapi Naruto tak menggubris panggilan Mio, dirinya masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya itu, dirinya paham sebegitu menderitanya Mio, dirinya juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. kesepian itulah mimpi buruk yang pernah ia hadapi waktu kecil, lahir tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibunya, dikucilkan karena sebagai jelmaan Monster berekor sembilan, dicaci maki, dijauhi bahkan Naruto juga pernah dipukuli oleh warga Konoha yang membencinya. akan tetapi semua itu berubah disaat ada yang mengulurkan tangannya, mereka semua menyelamatkan Naruto dari Neraka yang bernama kesepian, yah mereka semua adalah Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, kakek Hokage, Kurama dan para Roockie Konoha yang selalu peduli padanya. Naruto juga berterima kasih pada mereka, karena berkat mereka Naruto kini menjadi Naruto yang sekarang. Dan sekarang ia tak ingin lagi melihat orang yang disayanginya itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, oleh karena itu Naruto bertekad kuat untuk tetap bersama dengan Mio walau apapun yang terjadi.

"sudahlah, kamu pasti membutuhkannya bukan, hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menenangkanmu Mio-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada parau

Sontak Mio langsung membalas pelukan hangat itu, dirinya hanya meneteskan air mata didalam pelukan Naruto.

"sudah keluarkan semuanya, tak apa kok, kamu boleh menangisi hal ini, tapi tolong Mio-chan berjanjilah jangan pernah bilang kalau kamu sendirian, kamu tak pernah sendirian, ada Onii-chan yang akan menemanimu, Onii-chan janji akan selalu bersamamu." ucap Naruto

"hikkss..hikksss..hiksss..Onii-chan janjikan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku " ucap lirih Mio

"yah, Onii-chan berjanji dengan jalan hidup Onii-chan kok" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Hikss...Hiks... Arigatou Onii-chan.. Daisuki" ucap lirih Mio.

Selang beberapa menit berpelukan, Naruto pun mulai tersadar kalau ini sudah terlalu lama ia memeluk gadis itu.

"Nee, Mio-chan sekarang apa kamu bisa melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Naruto

Perkataan Naruto tentunya membuat sadar Mio, tanpa disadarinya ia sudah lama memeluk pemuda bermata blue shapire yang ia cintai itu, tentunya semburat merah muncul akibat sikapnya yang barusan ia lakukan itu.

"Eh.. yah Onii-chan" ujar Mio dengan gugup dan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, sekarang bagaimana Mio-chan, apa kamu sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"aku sudah tak apa kok, Onii-chan" cicit Mio

"hehehe baguslah asal kamu tahu Mio-chan, kalau Onii-chan benar-benar tak sanggup melihatmu menangis" ujar Naruto

"eh kenapa begitu Onii-chan?'" tanya Mio

"jika kamu ingin mendengar alasan Onii-chan, apa kamu mau mendengar cerita tentang Onii-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm tentu saja, ceritakan saja Onii-chan" ucap Mio

"baiklah aku akan menceritakanya, tapi sebaiknya kita duduk dibangku yang berada diujung sana, lebih nyaman kalau bercerita disana" ucap Naruto

"umm, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Mio

Naruto dan Mio kemudian duduk bersama disebuah bangku yang berada ditaman bukit Tenguu city.

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Mio, menurutnya Mio salah satu orang bisa dipercaya, dan saat inilah yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk menceritakan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto pun mulai bercerita dari jati dirinya sebagai mantan jelmaan monster rubah berekor sembilan, kelahiran dirinya dan insiden penyerangan Kyuubi, masa kecilnya yang suram, tumbuh menjadi Shinobi konoha, kematian Hokage ke 3, pertarungannya melawan Sasuke dilembah akhir, dirinya yang diincar oleh organisasi jahat Akatsuki, kematian Jiraiya, insiden penyerangan Pain terhadap Konoha dan juga Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, semua ingatanya itu ia perlihatkan lewat Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya.

awalnya sih Mio benar-benar terkejut kalau Naruto bukan berasal dari Dunia ini, akan tetapi dirinya masih percaya bahwa Naruto tetap salah satu Onii-chan yang ia percaya dan juga ia cintai tentunya. Naruto juga menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tentang Kekuatan miliknya, Alasan ia kenapa bisa sampai disini, dan juga tak lupa berpesan untuk merahasiakan semua ini.

"aku tak menyangka kehidupan Onii-chan jauh lebih berat dibandingkan yang baru aku lalui, hiks.. dibandingkan Onii-chan, hidup aku masih jauh dari kata penderitaan" ucap Mio

"hei, hei Mio-chan, jangan menangis dong" ucap Naruto

"Hikss..Hikss.. tapi Onii-chan" ucap Mio dengan nada parau

"sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi, kamu itu jelek kalau menangis" ucap Naruto sambil menyeka air mata Imouto yang ia sayangi itu.

Sontak Mio pun agak menggembung pipinya karena Naruto bilang kalau dirinya jelek kalau sedang menangis.

"Mou, Onii-chan" ucap Mio.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Mio itu, setelah dirinya selesai tertawa dirinya pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu Mio-chan, kamukan sudah mengetahui jati diriku, apa kamu nanti akan menjauhiku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sendu

"Tentu tidak Onii-chan!, aku gak akan pernah menjauhimu kok, itukan jatidiri Onii-chan yang sebenarnya, malah aku kagum loh, Onii-chan sudah kayak pahlawan super bagiku, punya kekuatan luar biasa " ujar Mio dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

"Ah benarkah, aku kira kamu akan menjauhi ku hehehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi Mio tak akan pernah menjauhi Onii-chan dan juga apapun yang Onii-chan lakukan, aku percaya kok semuanya demi kebaikan, karena itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu Onii-chan" ujar Mio

"hehehe yah Onii-chan paham, jadi sekarang apa kamu tahu maksud Onii-chan tadi menceritakan hal itu?" tanya Naruto

Sedangkan Mio sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia kurang begitu mengetahui apa maksud Naruto menceritak hal ini padanya. Naruto pun lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali

" Mio-chan, asal kamu tahu, Onii-chan menceritakan hal ini agar kamu tahu selain kamu masih ada Onii-chan, Onii-chan juga pernah mengalami hal ini, jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, karena jujur saja Onii-chan tak sanggup bila melihat kamu menangis lagi." ucap Naruto sambil menujukan kelingkingnya

"iah Onii-chan.. aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi" ucap Mio sambil membalas dengan menyatukan jari kelingking dirinya dan Onii-chan yang ia cintai itu.

Dan semenjak saat itulah ikatan antara Naruto dan Mio semakin erat, meski Naruto hanya menganggap Mio sebagai Imouto kawaii nya, akan tetapi hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Mio, sebab yang utama baginya adalah bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum dan bisa bersama dirinya.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Three : Killer Kurumi**_

 _ **Chapter 10 : Kurumi**_ _ **Disaster part One**_

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Uzumaki tiba-tiba menjadi hening tanpa suara ketika Mio selesai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, baik Tohka, Yoshino hanya bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sedangkan Mio dan Naruto agak memandangi keheranan melihat ekspresi rumit Tohka dan Yoshino.

' _Hiks.. aku tak menyangka kalau Naruto-san, begitu banyak mengalami penderitaan dan masa lalu yang begitu pahit, ini tidak ada bandingannya dibandingkan dengan diriku yang lemah ini, tapi dirinya tetap bisa tersenyum dan berdiri tegar diatas semua penderitaannya itu '_ pikir Yoshino

' _Naruto, bahkan selalu tersenyum dan mencoba selalu tetap berdiri meskipun terjatuh, Hiks.. diriku yang dahulu benar-benar bodoh selalu mengganggap diriku yang paling menderita, padahal penderitaan Naruto jauh lebih besar dan dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua..'_ pikir Tohka

"Kalian kenapa, apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada Khawatir.

"yah sedari aku menyelesaikan ceritaku, kalian masih diam, apa ceritaku tadi menyinggung perasaan kalian yah?" tanya Mio

Tohka dan Yoshino pun tersadar dari lamunanya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"eh, tidak kok, kami tidak tersinggung, lagipula Naruto memang orang yang baik Mio-chan, dia juga dulu pernah menyelamatkan ku kok, benar kan Yoshino" ucap Tohka sambil melirik Yoshino

"ucapan Tohka-chan memang ada benarnya, Yoshino dan Yoshino juga berhutang budi sama Naruto-kun, dia memang orang baik, bukan begitu Yoshino" ucap Yoshinon

"ah.. yah. Naruto-san adalah orang baik kok, kami mana mungkin tersinggung karena cerita Mio-san" cicit Yoshino

"ah, kalian bisa saja, aku Cuma melakukan hal yang pantas aku lakukan itu saja kok" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"tidak usah merendah juga Onii-chan, menurutku juga Onii-chan adalah kakak terbaik yang aku miliki" ujar Mio dengan nada gugup

"Soukka, terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi walau begitu aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku saja kok" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Melihat Naruto tersenyum, tentu bagi Tohka, Yoshino dan Mio, senyuman Naruto itu layaknya cahaya yang menyinari hatinya, mereka seakan-akan terbius oleh cengiran khas Naruto itu, senyuman yang mampu melunakkan hati seperti baja sekalipun, sebuah senyuman yang mampu memberikan rasa aman dan tenang. Mereka begitu terbius, sampai-sampai dibalik paras ayu mereka, kini timbul bercak cat merah yang menghiasi wajah putih porselen mereka.

Tapi bagi Naruto, karena dirinya tidak peka dengan situasi, dirinya kemudian hanya menatap keheranan mereka bertiga.

' _apa mereka sedang kesurupan yah, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka melamun dan menatapku dengan sedemkian rupa'_ pikir Naruto

"Oi, kalian bertiga kenapa menatapku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku" ujar polos Naruto

Tohka, Yoshino dan Mio pun tersadar, sontak mereka bertiga salah tingkah karena ucapan polos Naruto itu.

"eh..tidak, tidak kok, tidak ada yang salah, benarkan?" ucap gelagapanTohka sambil melirik Yoshino dan Mio

"ah yah itu benar" ucap Yoshino dan Mio dengan nada gugup

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang tidak peka sama situasi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Oh, ku kira, ada yang salah dengan wajahku hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan

' _Dasar tidak peka'_ ucap batin Tohka dan Mio secara bersamaan.

"Oh yah, Mio-chan, ngomong kamu tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Eh?" gumam Mio dengan nada kaget.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Mata Mio tampak menyiratkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"mungkin nanti Onii-chan bisa mampir kekediamanmu ketika ada waktu senggang?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau itu… tidak semudah itu.. Onii-chan pergi kesana.,." ucap Mio.

"Hmm memangnya kenapa, apa salah Onii-chan mengunjungimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, tapi…" Mio memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Bisa di bilang aku tinggal diasrama khusus sekolah, jadi tidak sembarang orang masuk kesana, lagipula aku disana juga sudah bekerja…" ucap Mio dengan penuh kebohongan.

Mio sepertinya tidak ingin mengatakan pada kakaknya bahwa Ia seorang anggota elit JGDSF maupun anggota AST. Mungkin Ia tidak ingin membuat Onii-chan nya khawatir.

"bekerja, jadi Kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku…" Mio

"jadi maksu.." ucapan Naruto terpotong disaat..

"Sampai jumpa lagi, semoga hari mu menyenangkan Onii-chan!" ucap Mio sambil melarikan diri

Yah tepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dia kabur dan melarikan diri seperti kelinci.

"Eh? Tungg— ah… apa-apaan itu tadi…" ucap Naruto.

' _apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Mio-chan'_ pikir Naruto sambil mengingat perkataan adik angkatnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Keesokan harinya. * Kiin Koon Kaan Kooon *, suara biasa bel bergetar gendang telinganya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu 08:30am, Tamae-sensei datang untuk memulai kelas pelajarannya. Teman-teman sekelas Naruto yang sedang mengobrol di mana-mana, bergegas satu sama lain untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"... Aare?" gumam Naruto

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Naruto yang telah kembali ke tempat duduknya sebelumnya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Meskipun bel sudah berbunyi, Kurumi masih belum muncul di dalam kelas.

Tohka tampaknya berpikir hal yang sama, melihat sekeliling lingkungannya.

"Muu, sepertinya Kurumi terlambat yah di hari keduanya setelah pindah sekolah disini." ucap Tohka

Saat yang sama Tohka mengatakan bahwa.

"-dia tidak akan datang." Ucap Origami

Di sebelah kiri Naruto itu, terdengar suara tenang.

Origami tidak berpaling sama sekali, hanya menggunakan matanya untuk melihat Tohka saat berbicara.

"Nu? Apa maksudmu? Tanya Tohka

"Artinya ini. Tokisaki Kurumi, dia tidak akan datang kesekolah ini lagi." ucap Origami

"Eh? Itu maksudnya-" ucap Naruto

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, akan tetapi tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka* kacha *, Tama-chan-sensei ternyata sudah memasuki kelas dengan memeluk buku absensi ditanganya. Setelah itu, murid-murid dikelas memberikan salam Tamae-sensei.

"Tentang itu ..." gumam Naruto

Meskipun ia sangat prihatin tentang kata-kata Origami, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan. Naruto dan murid kelas 11 – 4 duduk setelah memberikan salam.

"Oke, baik pagi semuanya, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, ibu akan mengabsen kalian satu-persatu." Ucap Tamae-sensei

Mengatakan bahwa Tama-chan-sensei membuka buku dan mulai membaca nama-nama siswa.

"Tokisaki-san."

Tama-chan membacakan nama Kurumi itu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

"Aare, Tokisaki-san tidak hadir rupanya, padahal ini hari kedua dia bersekolah disini." ucap Tamae-sensei

Tama-chan menampilkan ekspesi mengernyitkan alisnya dan membalik halaman dari buku absensi.

Pada saat itu.

"—Hadir." Ucap Kurumi

Di bagian belakang kelas, suara familiar terdengar.

"Kurumi?" pekik Naruto

Melihat ke belakang, mata Naruto melebar. Itu benar, dibagian pintu kelas sudah terbuka, dan disana berdiri sosok gadis surai hitam panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tokisaki Kurumi, dia berdiri dengan menampilkan senyum hangat dan tangannya sedikit terangkat.

"Eh Tokisaki-san. Kau terlambat." Ucap Tamae-sensei

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku merasa tidak enak badan dalam perjalanan ke sekolah tadi." Ujar Kurumi

"Eh? Ar, kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah kamu tak ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan terlebih dahulu ...?" tanya Tamae-sensei.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa sekarang sudah mendingan. Maaf saya telah membuat Anda khawatir." Ucap Kurumi

Kurumi memberikan busur, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan langkah ringan.

"kenapa dia, ... dia bisa berada di sini?" gumam Origami sambil membulatkan matanya

Naruto mendengar gumaman Origami agak sedikit Keheranan. Sedangkan Origami kini terlihat dalam wajahnya itu menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Eh ...?" gumam Naruto

Origami masih mengerutkan alisnya shock saat ia menatap Kurumi.

Meskipun tidak ada perubahan jelas dalam ekspresi nya. Tapi - Naruto tahu sangat jelas untuk beberapa alasan. Saat ini, Origami adalah tanpa diragukan lagi sangat terkejut.

"Ori ... gami?" panggil Naruto

Naruto lembut memanggil namanya.

Ujung jari Origami gemetar sedikit, bahkan pergeseran garis nya terlihat dari Kurumi.

"—Baiklah, kalian tunggu sebentar disini, ibu akan mengambil beberapa materi tambahan yang tertinggal diruang guru, untuk sementara ini kerjakan tugas yang ibu berikan oke." Ucap Tamae-sensei

"Baik.." ucap para murid.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Tama-chan-sensei meninggalkan kelas.

Pada titik ini, handphone di saku Naruto mengeluarkan nada dering yang menyegarkan. Beruntung Hp nya berdering saat ini. jika itu berdering sepuluh detik sebelumnya mungkin Hp Naruto sudah disita.

Melihat layar. Hal ini menunjukkan nama Itsuka Kotori.

"Halo? Kotori?" ucap Naruto

"-Nn. Naruto."

"Ada apa, Kotori, bukankah aku lagi dikelas sekarang." Ucap Naruto

"Aare? Kenapa tak disetting dalam mode diam saat disekolah, bukankah itu yang kamu katakan sebelumnya? " ucap Kotori dengan nada menyindir.

"Guh ..." gumam Naruto

"Yah, lupakan saja. ... Selain hal itu, Naruto. Situasi yang mengerikan telah terjadi." Ucap Kotori

"Apa yang terjadi ...?" gumam Naruto

"Nn. ... Ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Aku benar-benar tidak membayangkan bahwa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata." Ucap Kotori

Dihadapkan dengan seperti cara yang negatif berbicara, panik Naruto yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Naruto berusaha memaksa volumenya turun saat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi handphone sambil terus.

"Apa, tepatnya terjadi? Tanya Naruto

"Nn, mengenai itu-" ucap Kotori

Pada titik ini, bahu Naruto tiba-tiba terasa menusuk. Kurumi memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto-san?" ucap Kurumi

"...! Aa, aaah ... aku mendapat telepon, jika ada perlu bisakah tunggu sebentar?" ucap Naruto

Seperti kata Naruto itu, Kurumi secara mengejutkan, membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal sudah mengganggu Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

"Aaah ... Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak keberatan." Ujar Naruto

Naruto mengatakan sambil tersenyum dalam kesulitan, sekali lagi berfokus pada percakapan telepon.

"—maaf, Kotori bisa dilanjutkan pembicaraannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-?" ucap Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto. Baru saja ... yang kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kotori

"Eh, maksudmu ...?" tanya Naruto

Dihadapkan dengan nada Kotori yang serius secara tiba-tiba, Naruto mempertanyakan kembali.

"Seperti aku tanyakan barusan, Kamu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sampingmu. Jadi aku bertanya siapa orang itu. Tohka? Tobiichi Origami? Atau Tonomachi Hiroto?" tanya Kotori

Rasanya seolah-olah Kotori menginterogasi tersangka, Naruto sedikit membalas dengan protes.

"Hei apaan itu. Kenapa kamu marah?. Tadi cuma ada yang memanggilku itu saja." Ucap Naruto

"sudahlah cepat katakan saja padaku." Ucap Kotori

"Itu tadi Kurumi yang memanggilku." Ujar Naruto

Setelah itu, Kotori diam dan tak berkata-kata apapun.

"Kotori? Apa yang salah." Tanya Naruto

Naruto bertanya dalam kebingungan. Kotori kemudian berbicara pada Naruto.

"Naruto. Datanglah ke laboratorium fisika saat istirahat makan siang. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kamu lihat." Ucap Kotori

"eh laboratorium fisika ...? Mengapa harus-" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sudah dulu, pastikan kau datang oke." Ucap Kotori langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

"eh, apa apaan itu ..." gumam Naruto

Kini Naruto dalam kebingungan, ia tampaknya mengeluh sambil bergumam. ◇

01:20 pm. Bel istirahat makan siang pun terdengar.

Setelah siswa membungkuk, guru pun meninggalkan kelas, para murid pun berhamburan keluar ruang kelas, mereka sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk istirahat makan siang.

Tentu saja, Tohka tidak terkecuali. Tanpa bicara, ia mengatur meja bersama-sama dengan mata berbinar.

"Naruto! Saatnya untuk makan siang!"

Sambil mengatakan hal itu, ia mengambil kotak bento miliknya yang tersimpan dalam tas. Tapi kali ini Naruto hanya menampilkan reaksi yang agak memiringkan kepalanya.

Biasanya dalam keadaan ini di sebelah kiri Naruto juga sudah ada Origami, dia menciptakan situasi persatuan antara tiga faksi ... Namun Origami tidak bergerak dari mejanya selama hari.

Melihat ke arah itu sambil bingung. Origami terlihat menampilkan ekspresi termenung, menatap tangannya sambil.

"...?"

Meskipun itu adalah beberapa kekhawatiran, tapi mau dia makan siang atau tidak adalah kebebasan Origami itu. Naruto berada di tengah-tengah mengambil kotak bento-nya dari tasnya - ketika gerakan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ah ... Itu benar." Gumam Naruto

Omong-omong, ia menyebutkan bahwa ia akan pergi ke lab fisika selama istirahat makan siang. Meskipun waktu tidak ditentukan ... tapi kalua mengenai Kotori. Rasanya seolah-olah ada hukuman yang akan menunggu jika ia terlambat.

"Maaf, Tohka. Aku harus pergi keluar sebentar." Ujar Naruto

"Nu?" gumam Tohka

Tohka yang sudah membuka kotak bento-nya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Naruto, mau pergi kemana? Kalua begitu bisa aku ikut bersamamu!" ucap Tohka

"Ah -..." gumam Naruto

Naruto hanya menggaruk wajahnya dengan menampilkan ekspresi bermasalah. Jika Kotori ingin dia pergi ke lab fisika, itu sesuatu yang pasti berhubungan dengan Ratatoskr. Sepertinya untuk saat ini Tohka tidak boleh tahu tentang hal itu.

"Maaf, Tohka, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi bersamaku. Kamu makan siang saja terlebih dahulu. Oke?" ucap Naruto

Sambal berkata hal itu Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju koridor. Dan hanya menampilkan lambaian tangannya pada Tohka

"Ah-Naruto ..." gumam Tohka

Suara Tohka yang kesepian terdengar dari belakang Naruto itu. Sebuah perasaan yang kuat bersalah tumbuh dalam dirinya. Naruto hanya ringan menggeleng, berjalan menuju koridor.

Naruto kemudian terus berjalan, menaiki tangga, mencapai lab fisika setelah banyak kesulitan.

Naruto mengetuk pintu, setelah itu, seolah-olah sudah ada yang menunggu, dengan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya

* kacha *.

"-Kau Lambat." Ucap Kotori

Kotori yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, menunjukkan wajah cemberut dan menggertakan bibirnya.

"kau tahukan, aku saja pergi kesini tanpa makan siang terlebih dahulu, lalu aku juga harus membuat beberapa alasan pada Tohka agar aku bisa pergi." Ucap Naruto

"hah baiklah, cepat masuk. Waktu kita tidaklah banyak." Ucap Kotori

Kotori menunjuk Naruto saat ia berkata demikian, membiarkan Naruto memasuki ruangan.

Pada titik ini, Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Kotori bisa bebasnya masuk kedalam lab Fisika.

"Jangan bilang, kau menyelinap kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Itu benar. Kau tahu sendirikan tidak ada siswa sekolah menengah pertama yang berkeliaran bebas disekolah menengah atas!" ucap Kotori

"Aahh, itu benar."

Naruto mengangguk dan setuju, dan melihat ke dalam lab fisika.

Di bagian terdalam dari laboratorium di atas kursi putar, orang diharapkan telah duduk di sana – dia ssalah satu anggota Ratatoskr 's Petugas Analisis serta guru fisika Raizen High School, Murasame Reine.

"-Nn, kamu sudah tiba, Nato" ucap Reine

Seperti biasa dia memanggil nama Naruto dengan Sebuah julukan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan namanya itu (Dia sepertinya terlalu malas untuk mengoreksinya), Reine kemudian menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. Sepertinya Reine mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk disana.

Setelah itu Kotori duduk di sampingnya seakan-akan berusaha mengawasi Naruto. ... terlihat pengaturan posisi tempat duduk sama persis pada saat dua bulan yang lalu ketika ia melakukan pelatihan galge. Ini membawa kembali beberapa kenangan yang tidak diinginkan Naruto.

"... Kalau begitu, hal apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya Naruto

Setelah Naruto selesai mengatakan hal itu, Kotori kemudian menunjuk monitor yang tepat berada didepanya itu.

Reine kemudian menggerakan mouse dengan tangannya, dan setelah itu layar menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

Terlihat dalam gambar itu terdapat beberapa sosok gadis cantik yang parasnya berbeda-beda, di atas ilustrasi, ada kalimat yang menunjukan judulnya [Falling in Love• Mylittle Itsuka 2 ~ Cinta, itu menakutkan ~] "

"apa sekuel terbaru ...!?" gumam Kaget Naruto dan Tubuhnya bergetar shock,

"Aaah, maaf bukan ini.." ucap Reine

Kemudian Reine sekali lagi menggerakan mousenya, dan mengklik sebuah video yang berada didalam folder.

"nah ini dia" ucap Reine

Saat Video itu terputar, gambarnya sangat gelap.

Pada saat ini, Naruto hanya diam. Layar yang baru saja gelap itu, kemudian menunjukkan gambar lain.

-Dalam Gang sempit, terlihat Kurumi menghadapi seorang gadis dengan surai Crimson maroon bergaya twintail.

"Nn? Ini adalah ... Mio-chan?" gumam Naruto

Itu benar, gadis-gadis yang berada di dalam gambar, yang Kurumi dan Mana.

"Nnn, kau mengenali gadis itu?" tanya Kotori

"ah maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu, Mio itu adalah adik angkatku, kemarin saja dia datang berkunjung kerumahku setelah masa pertukaran pelajarnya selesai" ucap Naruto

"ah, aku tak menyangka kau memiliki adik angkat yang menarik" ucap Kotori

"eh apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"kau akan mengetahui alasannya, untuk sekarang lihat dan perhatikan saja." Ucap Kotori

Naruto kemudian fokus kembali melihat video yang ditayangkan

"apaa...?" gumam Naruto

Sambil bergumam, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Di sudut daerah pemukiman penduduk, kini terlihat beberapa manusia memakai baju besi mekanik.

"AS ... T?" gumam Naruto

Naruto mengatakan hal itu sambil setengah tertegun.

AST, Anti-Spirit Team. Manusia yang terlatih dan memiliki kemampuan tempur yang mengerikan, mereka bertujuan untuk menghancurkan makhluk berbahaya bagi dunia yaitu, Spirits. Itulah pikir Naruto.

Dalam gambar, Naruto bisa melihat secara sekilas Tobiichi Origami berada disana.

setiap anggotanya sudah dilengkapi dengan senjata berat. Seperti saat Roh yang menimbulkan Spacequake, mereka bergerak menggunakan persenjataan itu sebagai standar prosedural dalam menumpas Spirit.

". Nn ini adalah rekaman yang sudah diambil oleh pihak Ratatoskr kemarin sore, seperti yang kamu lihat Naruto, AST sudah bergerak" ucap Kotori

"mengapa AST bisa mengetahui hal ini..." ucap Naruto

"konyol sekali pertanyaan mu itu, tentu saja mereka kan sudah merasakan kehadiran Spirit." Ucap Kotori

Kotori mengatakan seolah-olah itu tidak menyangkut dirinya, Naruto menelan ludah keras.

"Tapi pada waktu itu ... spacequake yang tidak terjadi kan? Warga sekitar juga tidak mengungsi, kenapa mereka bisa berbuat sejauh ini-" ucap Naruto

"... Selama Spirit berkeliaran bebas didunia, AST tetap menempatkan Spirit sebagai potensi yang berbahaya, jadi kali ini mereka sepertinya menumpas keberadaanya sebelum sang Spirit itu mengamuk dan menimbulkan bahaya bagi umat manusia."

"..."

Setelah Reine berkata itu, Naruto pun menahan napas.

Tapi sekarang dalam benaknya ada yang mengganjal, kaganjilan itu bisa dirasakan Naruto ketika ia melihat keberadaan adik angkatnya, Naruse Mio.

"Mio, kenapa dia bisa berada disana?" gumam Naruto

Detik berikutnya setelah Naruto berbicara. tubuh Mio bersinar dengan cahaya redup, setelah itu armor mekanik putih muncul di seluruh tubuhnya.

"apa ..." gumam Naruto yang shock melihat hal itu

Itu sedikit berbeda dalam bentuk dari anggota AST lain, tetapi tanpa keraguan itu merupakan Realizer.

Seolah menanggapi lawan, Kurumi menyebar tangannya, pada saat yang sama bayangan di kakinya merayap tubuh Kurumi itu, membentuk gaun.

Dekorasi di rambutnya, tubuh nya mengenakan bustier, dilengkapi dengan gaun yang memiliki embel-embel dan renda. Semua yang disorot dengan warna hitam yang mengingatkan orang-orang dari malam yang gelap, serta kemilau merah seperti darah.

Dan terakhir, rambutnya diikat.

Dan semua itu terjadi dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

" _Astral Dress_..." gumam Naruto

Naruto berbicara dalam keadaan linglung.

Astral Dress. pelindung Pribadi yang memiliki Roh. Sebuah membran kekuatan ilahi yang melindungi Spirits.

Kurumi mengangkat tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya. Setelah itu, bayang-bayang sekali lagi merangkak naik tubuhnya, membungkus tangan kanannya.

Pada saat itu, tubuh Kurumi terbang tinggi ke langit.

"Eh-?" gumam Naruto

Tidak dapat memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam Video, Naruto mengeluarkan suara bodoh.

Namun di Detik berikutnya, Naruto mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

Peralatan di bahu Mio mengeluarkan cahaya terang, memukul perut Kurumi itu.

Tubuh -Kurumi bergetar.

Tapi kenapa. Alih-alih mengatakan itu karena takut akan teror, itu lebih seperti dia menikmatinya.

Setelah itu, ia sembuh sendiri setelah beberapa detik.

Kurumi mengeluarkan serangan mendadak seakan mencoba untuk melakukan serangan balik, namun sebelum itu, serangan Mio menembus tubuh Kurumi itu.

Kali ini, dalam gang sempit, darah segar berceceran.

Setelah itu, pisau cahaya milik Mio memenggal kepala Kurumi itu yang sedang berbaring di tanah tanpa bergerak menghadap ke atas.

Bahkan tidak kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang Mio.

Pada akhirnya Kurumi tewas akibat sayatan dibagian leher.

"Guh ..." gumam Naruto

Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi menoleh sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Karena adegan lebih realistis, realitas itu datang setelah beberapa saat. Setelah Mio menyelesaikan Eksekusi Kurumi itu, Naruto kemudian menyadari bahwa kerongkongannya terasa akan mengeluarkan sesuatu, rasa nya ingin muntah melihat kejadian itu. Walau dirinya sudah pernah mengalaminya pada saat perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, akan tetapi dirinya juga tetap manusia normal pada umumnya. Dia dahulu melakukan pembunuhan karena terpaksa, bukan seperti ini, dengan dingin membunuh seseorang.

Terdengar suara dari giginya * kachi kachi * , meskipun itu tidak dingin, tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Mereka dengan tenang melakukan suatu pembunuhan secara sadis, padahal yang mereka bunuh adalah sosok eksistensi yang menyerupai manusia. Bisa dikatakan AST juga sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaan mereka kalau berhadapan dengan Spirit.

Meskipun itu hanya sebuah gambar, namun setelah melihat tontonan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Naruto untuk bereaksi seperti itu.

-terlihat dilayar sosok Mio, berbalik seolah-olah dia telah menyelesaikan misi. Setelah menghilangkan CR-Unit yang dikenakannya, kembali ke pakaian sebelumnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Tidak ada bau, atau merasa sakit, hanya melihat adegan membuat Naruto merasa seperti itu, namun Mio yang merupakan biang keladi insiden ini, tampaknya tidak merasakan apa-apa dari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Dia tidak merasa bersalah.

Dia bahkan tidak jijik melakukan hal itu.

Bahkan disaat ia memenggal kepala Kurumi, dirinya masih menampakan sikap yang tenang.

Terlihat bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tugasnya bahkan sangat brutal, mungkin hanya satu kalimat yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang Mio- _bahwa dia telah terbiasa melakukan hal itu._

Mengulangi tugasnya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Mio sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa kemanusiaan.

"Ini adalah ..." ucap Naruto

Naruto pun berkata, setelah memaksa menghilangkan perasaan jijiknya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…Tokisaki Kurumi dibunuh oleh Naruse Mio dari AST kemarin. Benar-benar kematian yang sempurna. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia memang sudah mati." Ucap Reine

" Tapi itu tidak.." ucap Naruto

Namun, Naruto tidak berhasil untuk melanjutkan.

Karena sekarang, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kurumi itu tak berdaya dan tewas didalam Video-

Pada saat ini, bahu Naruto gemetar. Kemudian Kotori pun berbicara.

"-Tapi Kita masih, harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Kotori

Sambil mengatakan hal itu Kotori menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk jarinya itu..

"pada intinya, sekarang Kurumi masih hidup dan dia masih berada disini, jadi pertempuran belumlah selesai, dan oleh karena itu kau harus mencoba menyegelnya, besok hari libur perayaan sekolah, kau bisa mengajaknya kencan dan meningkatkan kembali tingkat cintanya kepadamu " ucap Kotori

"... Ha?" gumam Naruto

Terlihat peluh membasahi wajah Naruto.

"-meski kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi-" ucap Naruto

"Diam kau." Ucap Kotori

Memprotes suara Naruto itu, disela tengah oleh Kotori.

"Justru karena kita sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada jaminan bahwa dia akan hidup kembali" ucap Kotori

"Uu ..." gumam Naruto

Itu benar. Kurumi aman saat ini (meskipun aneh untuk mengatakan seperti ini), tapi dia mungkin tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali dirinya pada waktu berikutnya.

"Seperti saya katakan, kita tidak bisa melakukannya jika kita tidak segera bertindak. Fakta bahwa Kurumi masih di sini telah disaksikan oleh Tobiichi Origami. Kemungkinan besar berita itu telah disampaikan ke AST .- Tentu saja, Naruse Mio juga. " ucap Reine

"... Ss." Gumam Naruto

Mendengar nama itu, Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

Mengingat adegan barusan. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau adik angkatnya itu bisa melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan dirinya bertindak layaknya Anbu Ne yang memiliki pengendalian emosi, dia menggunakan metode yang berpengalaman untuk membunuh Kurumi.

"... Mengerti. Aku akan mencobanya..." Ucap Naruto

Sebelum Kurumi terbunuh lagi.

Sebelum Mio melakukan pembunuhan lagi.

"—aku akan membuat Kurumi, jatuh cinta kepadaku." Ucap Naruto

Meskipun ia membawa tekad berat, tapi ia merasa jijik untuk beberapa alasan.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Origami**_

Setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Naruto meninggalkan kelas dari sudut matanya, Origami perlahan berdiri.

Meskipun fakta bahwa Naruto tidak makan siang, meninggalkan Yatogami Tohka belakang memang menjadi perhatian - Namun, ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Melewati Tohka yang sedih dan kecewa, ia berjalan menuju kursi target.

"-Saya Memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan." Ucap Origami

Dan kemudian, melemparkan tatapan dingin, berbicara kepada pemilik kursi

"Ini ... Origami-san benar. Apakah Anda ingin sesuatu dariku?" ucap Kurumi

"Kemari." Ucap Origami

Origami ketus menjawab, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas.

Kurumi kemudian melangkah mengikuti Origami, ia buru-buru berdiri dengan wajah panik. Sekarang Origami tahu identitas aslinya, ia hanya merasa tidak senang.

Sama seperti itu, Origami tidak melambat, Kurumi pun bergegas menuju pintu atap.

Sebelumnya, ia juga membawa Naruto ke lokasi tersebut. Biasanya tempat ini tak pernah dikunjungi orang-orang, itu adalah tempat yang nyaman di mana orang dapat berbicara tanpa intervensi apapun.

"Haa ..., haa ..." gumam Kurumi

Mungkin itu karena berlari menaiki tangga dalam satu pergi, Kurumi menghela, tangannya bersandar di pegangan.

Setelah puluhan detik kemudian, ketika napasnya kembali normal, Kurumi bersuara.

"Tentang itu ... Apakah ada masalah? Kau tahu Aku belum makan siang ..." ucap Kurumi

Origami menghadapi Kurumi, ekspresi nya tidak berubah saat ia menjawab.

"Kau, kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Origami

"Eh ...?" gumam Kurumi

"—Kau, Seharusnya sudah mati kemarin." Ucap dingin Origami

Itu benar. Kemarin Origami pasti melihatnya.

Kurumi yang memiliki empat anggota tubuhnya dipotong dan kepala hancur oleh Mio, dibunuh dengan sempurna.

Meskipun ia mengerti kekuatan Mio, tapi Ryouko masih berkumpul Origami dan anggota AST lainnya, untuk mengelilingi Roh dalam kasus Mio tidak bisa menangkap itu.

"..."

Alis Kurumi berkedut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan menggunakan mata kanannya yang tidak tercakup, ia mengamati wajah Origami itu.

"-Aah. Aah, begitu, Kau pasti di sana dengan Mio-san kemarin bukan." Ucap Kurumi

"...!"

Begitu Kurumi berakhir kalimatnya, Origami cepat mundur dari tempat aslinya.

Tidak ada alasan di balik tindakannya. Hanya otak yang merasa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya, peringatan Origami untuk melarikan diri.

"Yah! Yah! Reaksi itu tidak buruk sama sekali. Benar-benar indah. Namun." Ucap Kurumi

"-Ss !"

Origami menahan napas. Sebelum ia berhasil mundur, sesuatu menyambar pergelangan kakinya.

Setelah melihat lebih dekat, bayangan Kurumi telah diperluas tanpa kusadari dia - Dari sana, dua lengan putih keluar dari dinding.

Selain itu, bayangan terus perlahan-lahan tumbuh di daerah permukaan, memanjat ke dinding.

Dan dari sana, tak terhitung lengan tumbuh, menahan lengan dan kepala Origami dari belakang.

"Ku-" gumam Origami

Meskipun ia berjuang, namun jari-jari ramping tidak melepaskan tubuh Origami itu. Sebaliknya, kekuatan meningkat, menekan Origami kedinding.

"Kihihi, hihi, tidak ada gunanya. Bahkan jika kamu berusaha melawan itu tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Kurumi

Kurumi tertawa.

Kurumi mengenakan senyum bengkok di wajahnya yang tak bisa dibayangkan beberapa menit yang lalu, membiarkan tertawa yang hanya akan menyebabkan menggigil ketika mendengar tawanya itu.

" Apa kau sudah membersihkannya? Ituloh Ma-yat-ku?" ucap Kurumi

Kurumi mendekati Origami sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Tiba-tiba, mata kiri tersembunyi di balik pinggiran poninya ditunjukkan. Warnanya Emas murni. Terlihat ada 2 jarum disana, ada jarum besar dan kecil, disana juga terdapat deret angka Romawi yang berjumlah 12 buah, wujudnya seperti jam.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang diriku, dan kau bahkan nekat berbicara denganku sendirian, mungkin saja kau terlalu ceroboh? Dan bahkan kau mengambil kesulitan, untuk memilih lokasi di mana orang akan jarang pergi eh." Ucap Kurumi

"..."

seperti yang dikatakan Kurumi. Pada akhirnya itu dia keliru, Origami telah salah perhitungan. Mengancam Roh dengan kata-kata seperti itu, dia terlalu ceroboh.

"Kau-, apa ... tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" ucap Origami

Meskipun tenggorokannya ditahan, ia masih berhasil membuat suara. Setelah itu, sudut mulut Kurumi terangkat.

"Ufufu, jujur saja sebenarnya aku ingin bersekolah saja? Tapi, tujuanku paling penting adalah-" ucap Kurumi

Setelah berhenti sejenak, Kurumi membawa wajahnya lebih dekat ke jarak di mana Origami bisa merasakan napasnya.

"-Naruto-san." Ucap Kurumi

"- !"

Mendengar nama Naruto itu, Mata Origami melebar dan shock.

Melihat reaksi itu, Kurumi tampak sangat bahagia, senyumnya melebar lebih jauh.

"Dia adalah laki-laki yang terbaik, Dia benar-benar terhebat bagiku... dan terlihat sangat lezat kau tahu, Aah, Aah, aku tidak sabar, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku ingin dia, aku ingin kekuatannya. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, aku ingin menjadi satu dengannya " ucap Kurumi

-sebuah Tremor. Origami merasa punggungnya basah disertai dengan keringat dingin. Dia benar-benar, tidak menyadari bahwa Roh ini akan menargetkan satu orang - dan selanjutnya orang itu adalah Naruto, itu benar-benar keluar dari perhitungan nya.

Akan Tetapi. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Origami pada waktu itu.

Ungkapan yang Kurumi yang ia sebut barusan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan [kekuatannya] -

"..."

Jalan pemikirannya, terganggu oleh Kurumi.

Tangan Kurumi mulai bergerak melintasi tubuh Origami itu.

"Origami-san, Tobiichi Origami-san kau juga -... Sangat kuat, kau tahu Betapa indahnya, kau begitu lezat Aah, aku tidak tahan, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Aku ingin makan... kamu sekarang. "

Pipi memerah, terengah-engah, tangan kirinya pindah ke dada, sementara tangan kanan dimainkan dalam rok.

Mengatakan bahwa, ia memperpanjang lidahnya, meninggalkan jejak saliva di wajah Origami itu.

"Kuhhh ..." gumam Origami

"Aah, aah, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak boleh. Meskipun ini akan menjadi sia-sia, tapi aku harus menyimpan kenikmatan ini sampai bagian terakhir." Ucap Kurumi

Kurumi menggelengkan kepalanya, meninggalkan ciuman di leher Origami itu, menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"ufufufufu, aku akan mengurusmu setelah Naruto-san .- Semoga kau menjadi lebih lezat." Ucap Kurumi

Dengan mengatakan bahwa, Kurumi berbalik, berjalan menuruni tangga.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang, lengan mengikat Kurumi sekali lagi kembali ke bayangan.

"... Uhuhuhuk." Origami terbatuk

Origami berjongkok ke lantai dan mulai batuk.

Bayangan diperluas sepanjang lorong, seolah-olah itu kembali ke tuannya, mulai menyusut ke arah koridor.

"Naru, to-" gumam Origami

Meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Kurumi, dia menargetkan Naruto.

Ini akan buruk jika dia tidak memberitahu markas tentang hal itu. Tidak, tidak peduli bagaimana kau berpikir tentang hal ini, mereka tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa Roh akan menargetkan individu.

-Jika Origami tidak dapat melindungi Naruto kali ini.

Origami menggertakkan giginya, erat mencengkeram tinjunya.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Tohka**_

"... Muu." Gumam Tohka

Tohka duduk di kursi dan mendongak untuk melihat jam di atas papan tulis.

Istirahat makan siang hampir berakhir.

Perut mengeluarkan suara * Gururu * . Tidak makan apa-apa sejak sarapan, Tohka yang pemakan besar sudah di ambang keruntuhan karena kelaparan.

Namun, ia tidak membuka bento-nya. Meskipun Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mulai makan ... Tapi Tohka merasa bahwa itu akan terasa lebih baik jika Naruto makan dengan dia, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak makan bento-nya.

"Naruto ..." Gumam Tohka

Siswa yang sedang bermain di luar sudah perlahan-lahan kembali ke kelas. Beberapa orang tidak sabar untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

Namun, masih belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto hadir disana.

"UU UU ..." gumam Tohka

Tidak tahu mengapa, matanya mulai terasa panas, dan merasa bahwa itu semakin sulit untuk bernapas melalui hidung.

Perlahan-lahan menggosok pergi lendir nya, menyeka matanya. Lengan seragamnya menjadi basah. -Hanya Saat ini.

"-Aare? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Tohka-chan?" ucap Ai

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan bento milikmu?" ucap Mai

"Kelas akan dimulai tahu!" ucap Mii

Trio perempuan memasuki kelas dan berbicara dengan Tohka, terlihat sepertinya mereka makan siang di luar.

Mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang kenal Tohka cukup baik. Jika ia ingat benar nama mereka Ai, Mai dan Mii. Sepertinya mereka begitu dekat karena nama mereka terdengar mirip.

"Uwaa! Ada apa Tohka-chan! Jangan menangis!" ucap Ai

"Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang melakukan ini !?" ucap Mai

"menjijikan, kalau memang dia menyakiti Tohka-chan aku akan menghajarnya !" ucap Mii

Tiga orang dikelilingi Tohka, berbicara dalam harmoni. Bahu teman sekelas laki-laki memberikan tremor kekerasan.

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti itu! Tidak ada yang melakukan apa-apa!" ucap Tohka

Tohka melambaikan tangannya buru-buru, menjelaskan kepada trio.

"Eh eh? Benarkah?" ucap Ai

"Lalu, kenapa?" ucap Mai

"Alergi Pollen? Apakah kamu karena allergi terhadap sesuatu?" ucap Mii

Tohka menggeleng, matanya melihat kotak bento yang berada tangannya.

"Naruto, dia masih belum kembali. ..., aku merasa tidak banyak berbicara dengan Naruto hari ini, hanya seperti itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku... . " ucap Tohka dengan nada lirih

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, air mata besar mulai jatuh dari matanya.

"Aaah! Tohka-chan sudah cukup!" ucap Ai

"Aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa, Uzumaki-kun mengecewakan gadis sepolos ini!" ucap Mai

"Menjijikan, Mari kita memenggal kepalanya dan memberikannya pada babi!" ucap Mii

Trio itu berteriak marah. Tohka sekali lagi menghentikan mereka panik.

"Tidak, itu tidak, Naruto tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun! Ini hanya, aku ..." ucap Tohka

Tohka mencoba ulang kata-kata kata-katanya dengan kosakata yang terbatas, pertama menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Naruto, tapi alasannya adalah bahwa ia telah menjadi terlalu terbiasa untuk memiliki Naruto disisinya.

Setelah mendengar itu, Ai, Mai dan Mii semua mengangguk kepala mereka.

"Jadi untuk Tohka-chan, selama Anda dapat berbicara dengan Uzumaki-kun, makan bersama-sama dengan dia dan bermain bersama dengan dia, Anda akan SUPER BAHAGIA kan?" ucap Ai

Kata Ai. Tohka mengangguk kepalanya.

"Guu, bagaimana. Kali ini kita buat Uzumaki-kun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kamu lagi" ucap Mai

Sambil mengatakan hal itu Mai juga mengusap air mata Tohka. Mata Tohka melebar karena perkataan Mai barusan.

"Menjijikan, tapi idemu ada benarnya Mai." Ucap Mii

Mii mengatakan dengan ekspresi serius, Tohka memiringkan kepalanya.

Trio memandang Tohka, tiba-tiba menampar paha mereka dengan "Yosh!"

"Aku akan memberikan ini untuk Tohka-chan!" ucap Ai

Ai mengatakan, mengambil dua lembar kertas dari sakunya.

"Ah, Ai, itu ...!" gumam Tohka

"Ya, tiket ke akuarium Tenguu Gojuusou ...! Besok ulang tahun sekolah kan? Tohka-chan, ambil ini, dan pergi ke sana dengan Uzumaki-kun besok!"

"Ai! Maka itu berarti Anda dan Kashiwada-kun-" ucap Mai

Mai ingin melanjutkan berbicara, Ai diperpanjang lengannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Jangan katakan lagi! Tohka-chan akan merasa buruk ..." ucap Ai

Seperti Ai mengatakan, Mai dan Mii meraih bahu Tohka dengan ekspresi menahan air mata mereka.

"Tohka-chan ...! Silahkan kamu harus menerima ini ...!" ucap Ai

"Ai! Silakan, bawa ini demi Ai ..." ucap Mai

"Nu, Nuu ...?" gumam Tohka

Tohka merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa merusak suasana saat ini, setelah ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, dia polos mengambil tiket dari Ai., seketika Ai linglung dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tohka-chan ... kamu dan Uzumaki-kun harus mencapai kebahagiaan ... ... ah." Ucap Ai

"Ah, Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!" ucap Mai

"gawat dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi!" ucap Mii

"...!? ...!?"

Tohka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. rasanya seolah-olah jika dia menerimanya, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tohka mengembalikan tiket ke tangan Ai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Fuooooo!" ucap Ai

Ai seperti langsung dihidupkan kembali.

"Ai!" ucap Mai

"Ini sebuah keajaiban!" ucap Mii

"Salah salah salah." Ucap Ai

Ai yang tiba-tiba tenang, sekali lagi lulus tiket untuk tangan Tohka itu.

"kamu tidak bisa kembalikan ini Tohka-chan. Ambil ini dan ajak Uzumaki-kun bersamamu."

"mengajak?" gumam Tohka

"Ya. Hanya mengatakan mari kita pergi kencan besok." Ucap Ai

"...!"

Dengan kata-kata, mata Tohka tumbuh lebih luas. Sebuah tanggal, yaitu mengacu pada suatu kegiatan di mana anak laki-laki dan seorang gadis keluar dan bermain.

-Ah, Itu indah.

Setelah berpikir erat, rasanya seperti dia tidak pergi dengan Naruto berkencan baru-baru ini. Memiliki tanggal setelah begitu lama. Kalau sudah seperti itu, itu akan menjadi besar.

Namun, masih ada satu masalah.

"Aku, aku harus mengajak ... dia?" ucap Tohka

Tohka mengatakan saat berkeringat panik.

"Ya. Hanya sekali, hanya sekali. Kadang gadis yang meminta duluan tidak buruk juga kok." Ucap Ai

"B, tapi ... Bagaimana jika aku ditolak ..." ucap Tohka

Tohka tampak gelisah saat ia mengatakan begitu. Trio mengangkat bahu mereka, mendesah dengan "Fuu".

"Ok ok. kamu tidak dapat berpikir tentang ditolak sekarang, meskipun jika gagal kita masih akan menghukum Uzumaki-kun dengan memamerkan dirinya di depan umum, tapi kami akan memberikan kepadamu langkah rahasia." Ucap Ai

"Rahasia, langkah rahasia ...?" gumam Tohka

"Benar. Singkatnya itu berarti bermain dengan nafsu manusia. Jika Tohka-chan melakukan langkah tersebut, kamu akan dapat memperoleh kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sebuah negara sekalipun!" ucap Ai

"N, tidak, aku tidak perlu hal seperti itu ..." ucap Tohka

"Baiklah aku paham begini saja, pertama-tama ..." ucap Ai

Tohka mendengarkan Ai berbicara tentang langkah rahasia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sepanjang waktu.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Ketika pelajaran terakhir berakhir, Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju arah Kurumi itu.

Saat ini, ia bisa merasakan tatapan malu-malu dari Tohka di sisi kanannya serta tatapan dingin dari Origami di kirinya, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka sambil terus bergerak maju.

"Kurumi, apakah kamu punya waktu sebentar?" tanya Naruto

Mengatakan bahwa, ia menunjuk ke arah koridor, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kelas, Kurumi diikuti belakang.

Setelah berjalan ke lokasi tanpa orang, ia berbalik menghadap Kurumi.

"Naruto-san, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kurumi

"Aa, aaah. Maaf karena begitu tiba-tiba ... Kurumi Apa besok kamu memiliki waktu luang?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, ada kok." Gumam Kurumi

"Tentang itu, apakah itu mungkin, aku bisa membawamu di sekitar Kota untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ...?" tanya Naruto

"Eh? Itu ..." gumam Kurumi

"Kamu, pahamkan ... Singkatnya ... kencan, itu yang aku maksud." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

Seketika, ekspresi Kurumi sangat cerah.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Kurumi

"Ah, aah ... iyah, jadi apa kamu bisa Kurumi" ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja. aku malah senang bisa berkencan denganmu." Ucap Kurumi

"Ah yah, kalau begitu... besok pukul 10.30, aku akan menemuimu di depan loket stasiun Tenguu." Ucap Naruto

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu Naruto-san!" ucap Kurumi

Kurumi mengatakan dengan tersenyum. Naruto kembali ke kelas setelah mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok.". ucap Naruto

Pada saat ini, Naruto membuka pintu kelas, ia menemukan Origami berdiri di sana.

"... Hyi ...!?" pekik Naruto

"-Apa Kau katakan padanya?" tanya Origami

Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, suara tenang nya terdengar keluar tanpa intonasi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Naruto

"Jawab aku. Ini adalah penting-" ucap Origami

Jika dirinya terus diinterogasi seperti ini, Naruto bisa mendapat masalah seperti bocornya informasi bahwa dirinya sudah mengajak Kurumi berkencan. Naruto kemudian mengabaikan Origami, ia melewati Origami, berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku, aku harus pergi dulu karena sesuatu! Tohka! Ayo pulang!" ucap Naruto

"Nu? Uu, umu!" ucap Tohka

Mengatakan bahwa, ia melarikan diri sebelum interogasi. Tohka nyaris berhasil bereaksi saat ia mengejar Naruto.

"Haa ... Haa ..." ucap Naruto

Menjalankan beberapa saat, setelah memastikan bahwa Origami tidak bisa mengejar dia berani untuk memperlambat jejaknya.

"kenap tiba-tiba terburu-buru, Naruto!" ucap Tohka

"N, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, ayo pulang Tohka." Ucap Naruto

"Nn, umu ..." gumam Tohka

Tohka mengangguk kepalanya masih merasa bingung.

Meskipun ia merasa terkejut ... Nah, tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut. Naruto memasuki koridor, mengubah sepatunya di pintu masuk dan keluar dari sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan kembali.

" Na…na..Naruto aku bisa bicara padamu tidak ...!" ucap Tohka

Tohka yang selalu fasih berbicara, tiba-tiba berbicara sedikit panik.

"Nn? Ada apa, Tohka?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Aanoo. Tentang itu ... !" gumam Tohka

Pada titik ini Tohka sedang membalik-balik tasnya mencari sesuatu - Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui ia diam-diam melihat sekeliling, melihat ke bawah sambil tersipu-sipu.

"hmm, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"ah tidak ada, sudahlah ...! Ayo cepat kita pulang!" seru Tohka dengan nada gugup

Tohka melihat sekeliling saat ia paksa mengatakan, tampaknya ingin Naruto untuk memimpin jalan saat ia perlahan mengikuti di belakang.

"Ada apa denganya? ..." gumam Naruto melihat tingkah aneh Tohka

Meskipun merasa penasaran tentang tindakan aneh Tohka, tetapi mereka terus tetap seperti ini karena mereka berjalan pulang.

Meskipun ia tidak yakin mengapa, tetapi dalam perjalanan kembali, Tohka masih tidak menunjukkan wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya mencapai kediaman Uzumaki dan Residensial para Spirit.

"Ooh, Tohka, kamu bisa pulang terlebih dahulu, makan malam sekitar 5 jam lagi, nanti aku aku akan memanggilmu setelah makan malam siap" ucap Naruto

Tapi rasanya ucapan Naruto terasa diabaikan oleh Tohka.

Alasannya sederhana, Tohka tidak berjalan menuju apartemennya, tapi menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

"Tohka? Bukankah seharusnya kamu mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto

"! Itu, tidak apa-apa, cepatlah buka pintunya!" ucap Tohka

"Haa ... baiklah." Ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah

Sebenarnya Tohka datang kerumah Naruto bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar karena Naruto biasanya menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Jadi tidak ada masalah kalau datang lebih awal. Naruto pun mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, membuka pintu.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto

Naruto dan Tohka melepas sepatu di pintu masuk dan memasuki rumah, hanya seperti itu ia berjalan ke ruang tamu, Naruto pun sedikit melakukan peregangan ringan di sofa, setelah menempatkan tasnya ke bawah.

"Nn -..."

Pada titik ini, suara * kacha * bisa didengar.

Sepertinya Tohka yang mengikuti di belakang Naruto baru saja mengunci pintu masuk. Tohka memasuki ruang tamu dengan kepalanya masih diturunkan.

"Nn? Memang kamu datang lebih awal, tapi kamu mau menunggukan kalau soal makan malam." Ucap Naruto

"..."

Namun Tohka tidak membuat jawaban, bukannya ia meletakkan tasnya, meraih tangannya dalam, mengambil dua benda tiket seperti.

"Na, Naruto, tentang ... itu." Ucap Tohka dengan nada gugup

Setelah itu, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya seolah-olah dia baru ingat sesuatu.

"oh, iya aku ingat, aku harus melakukannya dengan benar ya ..." gumam Tohka

" hee ...? Melakukan apa?" gumam Naruto

Sama seperti Naruto yang tersisa dalam kebingungan, Tohka buru-buru berlari menuju jendela ruang tamu, menarik tirai tebal.

"Hei, hei, Tohka ...?" ucap Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar! Oke, mulai persiapan!" ucap Tohka

"Persiapan ...? apa maksudmu...?" tanya Naruto

Namun, Tohka masih tidak menjawab.

Kali ini dia mengambil memo dari tasnya, menempatkannya di atas meja.

Kemudian, ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggul dengan ekspresi bermasalah, perlahan-lahan menggulung roknya. Sebuah teknik yang sering digunakan untuk merayu. Paha Tohka yang putih secara bertahap menunjukkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Hei, hei, Tohka ...?" ucap Naruto

Tidak dapat memahami alasan atas tindakan Tohka itu, Naruto mengerutkan kening saat wajahnya menetes keringat.

Berikutnya Tohka melonggarkan simpul kupu-kupu di seragamnya, membuka kancing bajunya dari atas. Selanjutnya... dia benar-benar meluruhkan empat kancingnya. Dari kesenjangan antara kemeja, dada putih Tohka telihat dan bisa dilirik, Naruto pun kaget dan membatu melihat hal itu.

"Haaaaa….!? " pekik Naruto

"Na, Naruto!" panggil Tohka

"apaaaa.. yang sedang terjadi.." pekik Naruto

Setelah itu Tohka terputus kata dan tak menjawab, lalu ia menggunakan mulutnya untuk menahan tiket, pergi merangkak, layaknya membuat pose macan tutul betina. Di samping itu, wajahnya merah seperti tomat dimasak.

"Aapaapaaan kamu ini !? " pekik Naruto

Tetap saja Tohka terus berjalan layaknya macan tutul betina, Naruto pun mundurkan langkahnya dan ingin melarikan diri akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak sofa dibelakangnya, alhasil langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Kamu sebenarnya mau apa sih!" pekik Naruto

Naruto berbicara dalam kebingungan, Tohka tampak menyesal saat ia berkata "Ini, tidak bekerja ...!", Mengambil tiket dari mulutnya. ... Apakah tidak bekerja atau tidak, dia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan petunjuk atas apa yang dipikirkannya.

Namun Tohka melihat memo itu di atas meja sekali lagi,

"Yosh ...!"

Dia bergumam seolah-olah berusaha untuk meningkatkan semangatnya sendiri, mengambil tiket.

Meskipun, kali ini ia menempatkan tiket di dadanya yang terbuka - dan kemudian "Nn?" memiringkan kepalanya.

Itu tampak seperti mereka tidak akan tetap dalam posisi. Oleh karena itu Tohka sedikit membungkuk ke depan, dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya di dada untuk membuat belahan dada dan meletakkan tiket di dalam, setelah itu dia memberi Naruto lihat.

"Apppaa ...!?" pekik Naruto

Merasa seperti dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang buruk, Naruto tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur, akan tetapi ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati langkah. Tohka sendiri langsung bergerak dan menaiki Tubuh Naruto dan mengeksposkan belahan dada putihnya itu, telihat dibagian belahannya itu ada secarik kertas terselip didalamnya

"Naruto ... Aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak!" ucap Tohka dengan nada sensual

"Oo, oh ... Apa itu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

"bisakah kamu pergi berkencan denganku besok nanti?" ucap Tohka

"Ha ...? berkencan...?" ucap Naruto

"Uu, nn ...!" gumam Tohka

Tohka dengan berlebihan mengangguk, menampilkan tiket di dadanya.

... kini terlihat situasinya seakan-akan apakah dia meminta Naruto untuk mengambilnya dari sana.

"Tidak mau yah?" ucap Tohka dengan nada lirih

Jika Naruto tidak mengambil tiket dari sana, tindakan Tohka itu mungkin akan naik pada ingkat lain.

Naruto juga seorang siswa di SMA, dia juga seorang anak mengalami pubertas. Tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik, tapi dia tidak bisa hanya mengatakan apa-apa seperti itu.

Wajahnya menetes dengan keringat, gemetar tangan perlahan membentang ke arah belahan dada Tohka itu.

Dan, dengan sangat hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh payudara Tohka, ia mengambil tiket darinya.

"Oo, oohh baiklah !" gumam Naruto sambil menarik kertas yang berada dibelahan payudara Tohka dengan cepat

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sontak ekspresi Tohka pun cerah, dan ia memperbaiki postur tubuhnya.

"Wah, ternyata ini berhasil, persis seperti mereka bilang" gumam Tohka dengan nada ceria

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Tohka.

Detik berikutnya, Tohka menormalkan kembali pakaiannya, termasuk kemejanya juga dan langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita ketemuanya di sebelah patung Pachiko jam 9 pagi yah, janji lho!" ucap Tohka

Sambil mengatakan itu Tohka pun kemudian pulang ke apartemenya. berjalan menyusuri lorong, membuka kunci ke pintu masuk dan keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki.

"hehhh, apa ini ...?" gumam Naruto

Naruto bengong bergumam, matanya jatuh ke tiket di tangannya. Sepertinya tiket ke akuarium. Di mana asalnya.

Setelah itu, matanya bergerak ke memo yang Tohka ditempatkan ke meja. Di atasnya, dengan kursif menulis kata-kata [Teknik rayuan Tohka-chan]. Bagian bawah ditulis berikut.

①berpose seperti macan tutul betina.

②gunakan belahan payudaramu untuk menahan tiket

③ jika keduanya tidak bekerja, serang dia secara frontal.

... Meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya sudah sangat berbahaya sekarang.

"Haaa ini ..." gumam Naruto dengan nada sweetdrop

 _Tingggggg_

Pada saat bersamaan Smartphone milik Naruto pun mengeluarkan bunyi, kemudian Naruto pun melihat Smartphone miliknya, rupanya ia mendapatkan pesan dari Line miliknya, disana ia menerima pesan dari Itsuka Shiori sahabat dekatnya itu

' _Naru, Gomenne kalau kemarin aku bersikap cuek sama kamu, aku bukan bermaksud melakukan hal itu.._ _'_ ucap Chat Line Shiori

Naruto pun kemudian membalas Chat itu.

' _ah, tidak apa, aku mengerti kok, mungkin saja kamu lagi pengen sendirian, aku paham kok dan aku juga tidak marah kok Shiori-chan_ _'_ balas Naruto

 _Tingggggggggg_

' _Yokkata, aku kira Naru marah, Naru bisa minta tolong gak_ _?'_ ucap Chat Shiori

' _hmmm, tentu saja bisa, aku kan sahabat dekat kamu, masa tidak mau menolong. Kalau boleh tahu emangnya mau minta bantuan apa?'_ balas Chat Naruto

 _Tinggggggggggg_

' _besok kan libur, Naru bisa gak nemenin aku pergi ke Tenguu Quinted, soalnya aku mau beli seri Novel terbaru dan sekalian makan bersama gtu, kan udah lama kita gak menghabiskan waktu berdua'_ ucap Chat Shiori

Naruto pun mengernyit melihat pesan ia baca itu, ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba Shiori mengajaknya pergi berdua layaknya kencan

' _Eh jadi maksudnya ini yah?'_ balas Chat Naruto

 _Tinngggggggg_

' _Mou, bukan itu maksudnya Naru, masa pergi bersama dengan sahabat dikira kencan sih,'_ tulis Chat Shiori

' _Eh, Gomen-gomen bukan maksudku begitu'_ balas Chat Naruto

Tinggggggggg

' _Mou yah sudah, gmna Naru bisa gak nemenin aku, kali ini aja Please?, aku takut kalau pergi sendirian'_ ucap Chat Shiori

Naruto pun berpikir sejenak, dia sedikit menimang-nimang, kalau tidak pergi bersama Shiori nanti malah dirinya mengecewakan dia, tapi kalau pergi.., pada akhirnya pun tanpa sadar Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Shiori.

Tinggggg

' _kok diam Naru, apa kamu keberatan yah_ _?_ ' ucap Chat Shiori

' _ah, tidak kok, aku tidak keberatan'_ ucap Chat Naruto

 _Tingggggg_

' _ah beneran Naru, kamu gak keberatan kan?'_ ucap Chat Shiori

' _iyah, beneran kok, besok kita pergi bersama yah'_ balas Chat Naruto

 _Tiinngggggggg_

' _Yokkata, Arigatou Naru, besok jam 09.45 aku tunggu yah diloket Stasiun Tenguu, datang yah Naru_ _'_ ucap Chat Shiori

' _yah sampai juga besok Shiori-chan'_ balas Chat Naruto

Naruto pun menyudahi acara Chattingnya bersama Shiori, tapi dia masih berpikir tumben-tumbenan Shiori-chan mengajaknya pergi berdua, biasanya dia pergi bertiga bersama Kotori. Ini benar-benar mengganjal pikirannya

Pada titik ini, Smartphone di sakunya mulai bergetar. Melihat layar, itu dari nomor yang dia tidak tahu.

Merasa sedikit aneh, ia menjawab telepon, dari ujung telepon terdengar suara tenang.

"Moshi Moshi." Ucap Origami

"Nn ...? Suara ini, kamu ... Origami?" tanya Naruto

"Iya Nih." Ucap Origami

Origami memberikan jawaban singkat untuk mengakui, tetesan keringat membasahi wajah Naruto itu.

"Aare ...? kok kamu bisa mengetahui nomor milikku?"

Origami tidak menjawab, setelah hening sejenak, ia terus berbicara.

"Besok adalah hari libur kan ." ucap Origami

"? Aa, aah ... itu benar" ucap Naruto

"Kau, tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian." Ucap Origami

"Eh ...?" gumam Naruto

Naruto menjawab shock, Origami terus berbicara tanpa perubahan intonasi nya.

"jam 11 pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di plaza di luar stasiun Tenguu." Ucap Origami

"Eh tunggu-?" gumam Naruto

"kamu harus datang yah." Ucap Origami

Setelah itu dia mengakhiri panggilan telepon.

... Pada akhirnya, tidak satu pun pertanyaan Naruto itu dijawab.

"Hah ada apa dengan dia, tiba-tiba saja begini" gumam Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto pun sadar kalau dirinya sudah terjebak dalam 4 kencan dengan 4 gadis berbeda di hari yang sama.

"Haaaaa.." pekik Naruto

Dan benar saja Naruto harus menjalani 4 kencan sekaligus, di esok hari.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 10 . . Yosh Chapter 10 ini sebenarnya hanya menceritakan kebenaran fakta bahwa Mio adalah anggota JGDSF, selain itu Naruto juga malah terlibat 4 kencan sekaligus, wah makin ribet donk, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran , maaf mungkin banyak typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous Last Chapter**_

...

 _Tingggggg_

Pada saat bersamaan Smartphone milik Naruto pun mengeluarkan bunyi, kemudian Naruto pun melihat Smartphone miliknya, rupanya ia mendapatkan pesan dari Line miliknya, disana ia menerima pesan dari Itsuka Shiori sahabat dekatnya itu

' _Naru, Gomenne kalau kemarin aku bersikap cuek sama kamu, aku bukan bermaksud melakukan hal itu.._ _'_ ucap Chat Line Shiori

Naruto pun kemudian membalas Chat itu.

' _ah, tidak apa, aku mengerti kok, mungkin saja kamu lagi pengen sendirian, aku paham kok dan aku juga tidak marah kok Shiori-chan_ _'_ balas Naruto

 _Tingggggggggg_

' _Yokkata, aku kira Naru marah, Naru bisa minta tolong gak_ _?'_ ucap Chat Shiori

' _hmmm, tentu saja bisa, aku kan sahabat dekat kamu, masa tidak mau menolong. Kalau boleh tahu emangnya mau minta bantuan apa?'_ balas Chat Naruto

 _Tinggggggggggg_

' _besok kan libur, Naru bisa gak nemenin aku pergi ke Tenguu Quinted, soalnya aku mau beli seri Novel terbaru dan sekalian makan bersama gtu, kan udah lama kita gak menghabiskan waktu berdua'_ ucap Chat Shiori

Naruto pun mengernyit melihat pesan ia baca itu, ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba Shiori mengajaknya pergi berdua layaknya kencan

' _Eh jadi maksudnya ini yah?'_ balas Chat Naruto

 _Tinngggggggg_

' _Mou, bukan itu maksudnya Naru, masa pergi bersama dengan sahabat dikira kencan sih,'_ tulis Chat Shiori

' _Eh, Gomen-gomen bukan maksudku begitu'_ balas Chat Naruto

Tinggggggggg

' _Mou yah sudah, gmna Naru bisa gak nemenin aku, kali ini aja Please?, aku takut kalau pergi sendirian'_ ucap Chat Shiori

Naruto pun berpikir sejenak, dia sedikit menimang-nimang, kalau tidak pergi bersama Shiori nanti malah dirinya mengecewakan dia, tapi kalau pergi.., pada akhirnya pun tanpa sadar Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Shiori.

Tinggggg

' _kok diam Naru, apa kamu keberatan yah_ _?_ ' ucap Chat Shiori

' _ah, tidak kok, aku tidak keberatan'_ ucap Chat Naruto

 _Tingggggg_

' _ah beneran Naru, kamu gak keberatan kan?'_ ucap Chat Shiori

' _iyah, beneran kok, besok kita pergi bersama yah'_ balas Chat Naruto

 _Tiinngggggggg_

' _Yokkata, Arigatou Naru, besok jam 09.45 aku tunggu yah diloket Stasiun Tenguu, datang yah Naru_ _'_ ucap Chat Shiori

' _yah sampai juga besok Shiori-chan'_ balas Chat Naruto

Naruto pun menyudahi acara Chattingnya bersama Shiori, tapi dia masih berpikir tumben-tumbenan Shiori-chan mengajaknya pergi berdua, biasanya dia pergi bertiga bersama Kotori. Ini benar-benar mengganjal pikirannya

Pada titik ini, Smartphone di sakunya mulai bergetar. Melihat layar, itu dari nomor yang dia tidak tahu.

Merasa sedikit aneh, ia menjawab telepon, dari ujung telepon terdengar suara tenang.

"Moshi Moshi." Ucap Origami

"Nn ...? Suara ini, kamu ... Origami?" tanya Naruto

"Iya Nih." Ucap Origami

Origami memberikan jawaban singkat untuk mengakui, tetesan keringat membasahi wajah Naruto itu.

"Aare ...? kok kamu bisa mengetahui nomor milikku?"

Origami tidak menjawab, setelah hening sejenak, ia terus berbicara.

"Besok adalah hari libur kan ." ucap Origami

"? Aa, aah ... itu benar" ucap Naruto

"Kau, tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian." Ucap Origami

"Eh ...?" gumam Naruto

Naruto menjawab shock, Origami terus berbicara tanpa perubahan intonasi nya.

"jam 11 pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di plaza di luar stasiun Tenguu." Ucap Origami

"Eh tunggu-?" gumam Naruto

"kamu harus datang yah." Ucap Origami

Setelah itu dia mengakhiri panggilan telepon.

... Pada akhirnya, tidak satu pun pertanyaan Naruto itu dijawab.

"Hah ada apa dengan dia, tiba-tiba saja begini" gumam Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto pun sadar kalau dirinya sudah terjebak dalam 4 kencan dengan 4 gadis berbeda di hari yang sama.

"Haaaaa.." pekik Naruto

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Three : Killer Kurumi**_

 _ **Chapter 11 : Kurumi**_ _ **Disaster part Two**_

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **Tenguu Square**_

 _ **09.00 Am**_

Kini Naruto sudah berada diarea patung Pachiko, dirinya terlihat memakai Kemeja Kasual putih dengan dalam T-shirt berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai sepatu Nike kasual, dan celana jean's biru dongker panjang, penampilan rambutnya pun tergerai bebas, sehingga terlihat tampan, ditambah dengan pesona 3 garis tanda lahirnya seakan-akan menambah kharismanya tersendiri.

"ah, Tes..tes.., sudah terdengar tidak Naruto" ucap Kotori lewat intercom ditelinga kanan Naruto

"ah, yah sudah terdengar" ucap Naruto

"Hah, dasar buaya darat sejati kamu Naruto, bisa-bisanya kamu setuju berkencan dengan 4 gadis sekaligus di hari dan tempat bersamaan pula lagi" gerutu Kotori

"Hah, lagipula kamu sendiri yang melarangku untuk membatalkan kencannya bukan" ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, jika kamu membatalkan kecanmu dengan Tohka, mood Tohka akan kacau lagi, kalau kamu juga menolak Onee-chanku, bisa-bisa hatinya juga tersakiti, aku juga tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika Onee-chanku menangis gara-gara kau Naruto!, dan juga kalau kamu membatalkan kencanmu dengan Tobiichi Origami, nanti yang ada dia akan semakin mencurigaimu, jadi benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lagi bukan" ujar Kotori

"Hah, pada akhirnya aku juga harus menjalani hal merepotkan ini" ujar Naruto dengan nada pasrah

"tenang saja, Naruto, Ratatoskr juga sudah mengatur jadwalnya, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir lagi" ucap Kotori

"Jadi bisa kamu jelaskan bagaimana rencananya Kotori?" tanya Naruto

Kotori digunakan tangannya untuk mendukung dahinya saat ia menghela napas berat.

"- Kamu bakalan ketemu sama Tohka pada jam 9 pagi, lokasinya aquarium Tenguu Gojuusou di Timur Kota Tenguu. Pada pertengahannya kau akan membuat alasan untuk menyelinap keluar. Kau akan dijemput oleh Fraxinus sesaat kau berada di luar. Setelah itu pada jam 09:40 kau akan bertemu dengan Shiori-nee di tempat tiket stasiun, selanjutnya kembali ke tempat tiket pada jam 10.30 untuk menemui Kurumi...

Dan setelah itu kamu kembali ke plaza di luar stasiun untuk menemui Tobiichi Origami pada jam 11.00 pagi. Bagaimanapun, pada titik ini Tohka sudah ditinggalkan di tempat selama lebih dari 30 menit, kau harus mengendalikan situasi secara langsung. Hal yang sama harus dilakukan dengan sisa cewek yang lain, kau harus mengurangi jarak waktu di antara mereka dan membuat penyesuaian yang benar, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan satu di antara mereka terlalu lama. Kami akan mengurus jadwal di sini, Naruto, apapun yang kau lakukan, dalam hal untuk tidak membuat mereka merasa sedih, kau harus mempersuasi mereka dengan kata-kata halus. Meskipun prioritas di sini adalah untuk membuat Kurumi jatuh cinta denganmu agar kau dapat menciumnya, tapi kau tidak boleh melukai perasaan Tohka, kau juga tidak boleh membuat Onee-chanku menangis dan hal ini akan bermasalah jika Tobiichi Origami menyelidiki hal ini. Begitulah penjelasan yang-Aku katakan, Naruto, apakah kau mendengarkanya dengan baik?"

"...A,Aku mendengarmu. Tapi sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan 4 Kagebunshin sekaligus, aku pikir itu menjadi mudah bila aku melakukan hal itu" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak boleh menggunakan jurus Ninjamu itu, aku tahu kau bisa membagi dirimu menjadi 4 klon sekaligus, tapi bagaimana kalau kau secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan klon milikmu bersama gadis lainya, bisa-bisa hal merepotkan akan terjadi lagi, lagipula aku sudah bilang kau harus menyembunyikan kekuatanmu agar tidak ada pihak yang mencurigaimu, jadi kau sudah mengerti Naruto" ucap Kotori

"Hah, tidak bisa Kagebunshin, hah mau bagaimana lagi, aku terpaksa mengikuti saranmu itu" ucap Naruto

...Tapi apakah ia benar-benar menyimpan perkataan tadi ke dalam otaknya merupakan masalah yang sama sekali berbeda.

Naruto bergumam di hatinya, berpura-pura batuk seakan-akan dia berusaha untuk menutupi hal itu. Dia menjawab suara Kotori di _transmitter_

Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak dapat menolak undangan dari Tohka, Shiori dan Origami, sehingga dengan terpaksa menyiptakan situasi _Quadruple_ _date_ _(4 kencan bersamaan)_.

Normalnya _date_ dengan Kurumi sebaiknya menjadi prioritas utama, bagaimanapun jika dia membatalkan janjinya, keadaan mental Tohka akan memburuk secara drastis, yang beresiko dapat menyebabkan arus balik _Spiritual power_ , lalu jika ia juga membatalkan janjinya dengan Shiori, kemungkinan Naruto bakal membuat ia kecewa, apalagi terlihat Sahabat karibnya itu benar-benar berharap jika ia ditemani oleh Naruto dihari tersebut, selain itu dirinya juga terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Origami agar ia tidak semakin dicurigai olehnya, dan pada akhinya kemungkinan date Tohka dan Kurumi, Origami, Shiori yang saling bertabrakan pun tidak dapat ia hindari.

Dan hasilnya... adalah jadwal yang sangat mengerikan ini.

"Ini sia-sia jika kau hanya mendengar, kau tahu. Simpan dengan baik ke dalam otakmu." Ucap Kotori

"Uu..." gumam Naruto

Apakah pikirannya terbaca. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Haa...Ya sudahlah. Intinya kau jalani saja sesuai dengan situasi yang berlangsung. Apakah kau siap?" ucap Kotori

"Aa, aaah...mungkin." ujar Naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia memperhatikan pakaiannya. Sekarang ini, Naruto sedang terlihat memakai Kemeja Kasual putih dengan dalaman T-shirt berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai sepatu Nike kasual, dan celana jean's biru dongker panjang, penampilan rambut pirang jabriknya pun tergerai bebas, sehingga terlihat tampan, ditambah dengan pesona 3 garis tanda lahirnya seakan-akan menambah kharismanya tersendiri.

Kotori membaca bahwa [Kalkulasi yang diberikan cewek-cewek terhadap pakaian Naruto adalah dasarnya positif]. Ini adalah hal yang lebih baik untuk melihat amatir menjalani kecannya itu, lagipula selain selera fashionnya masih ada hal yang lebih penting yaitu adalah kebersihannya.

"Dan sekarang, ini sudah hampir waktunya. -Mari kita laksanakan perang ( _Date_ ) kita." Ucap Kotori

"Oo, oh." Gumam Naruto

Mengatakan itu, Naruto mengambil napas yang dalam seakan-akan mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Sekarang, Naruto sedang berdiri di depan patung anjing di timur pintu masuk Stasiun Tenguu.

Meskipun patung itu memiliki nama yang sebenarnya, tapi karena kemiripannya dengan anjing loyal di Stasiun Shibuya, penghuni sekitar memanggilnya Pachi baik dengan sindiran maupun rasa kasih.

Karena patung itu diletakkan di depan stasiun, karenanya patung itu sama dengan Hachi, memiliki fungsi sebagai sebuah titik pertemuan. Di sekitar Naruto, banyak orang lain yang bisa terlihat.

Di titik ini, sebuah suara yang familiar masuk ke gendang telinga, seakan-akan memecah belah kerumunan.

"Naruto!" pekik Tohka

Memutar kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Di sana ada, Tohka yang memasang sebuah senyum yang lebih terang daripada sinar matahari.

Dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah biasa, tetapi sebuah pakaian yang terdiri dari kaos tipis dan _hot pants_. Dia melihat seakan-akan pakaiannya adalah jahitan khusus untuknya.

"I,Ini..." gumam Naruto

Sesaat Naruto sedang memandang Tohka dalam keadaan tak sadar, suara Reine terdengar melalui _transmitter_

"...Aah, seperti yang diharapkan dari Tohka, dia terlihat hebat apapun yang dia pakai, baiklah mari tidak usah terlalu banyak bertanya. Tidak buruk kan?" ucap Reine

"I,iya..." gumam Naruto

Naruto menjawab dengan bodoh. Tidak buruk adalah perkataan yang meremehkan, penampilan Tohka berada di level luar biasa. Perhatiannya tertangkap dengan sekejap.

"Naruto?" panggil Tohka

"Aa,aaah...Maaf ya. Aku tadi agak linglung. ...Nn, pakaiannya cocok denganmu. Kamu sangat manis, Tohka." Ucap Spontan Naruto

"Ap..." gumam Tohka

Di kata-kata Naruto, wajah Tohka memerah.

Mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan liar dan berbalik.

"Su,sudahlah ayo! Cepatlah!" pekik Tohka dengan nada gugup

"A, ada apa denganmu, mengapa buru-buru-" ucap Naruto

Tapi pada titik ini, Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi tenang. Itu karena Tohka yang sedang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga dia bertabrakan dengannya.

"Tohka? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Mu, muu..." gumam Tohka

Tohka membalikkan kepalanya dengan alis yang miring seakan-akan merasa terganggu. Wajahnya masih menyisakan warna merah.

"Naruto, ngomong-ngomong, ke mana ya tepatnya kita pergi..? tanya Tohka

"Eh? Bukannya ke akuarium?" ucap Naruto

Tohka menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi bermasalah, kayaknya dia tidak tahu lokasi akuarium yang tepat.

"Haha...Tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Naruto

Naruto mengeluarkan tiketnya dari kantongnya, matanya melihat peta di sisi tiket yang lain.

"Biar aku lihat? Tenguu Gojuusou ya. Nn, maka tempat itu hanya di seberang kanan kita." Ujar Naruto

Mengatakan itu, dia menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang Tohka jalani. Tohka segera berbalik, dengan dekat mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Dia kurang lebih pasti menginginkan dia untuk memimpin.

Pada saat ini.

"...!?"

Melihat sebuah figur yang familiar yang memasuki jangkauan pandangannya, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

Memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti berbalik, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri.

Di plaza yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah jalan. Di depan air mancur, terdapat figur Tobiichi Origami.

Dengan pakaian yang terdiri dari switer dan rok mini, sebuah tas kecil tersandang di bahunya, dia mempertahankan sebuah postur yang tidak bergerak. Bagi orang yand tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah sebuah patung berukuran manusia.

Waktu pertemuan dengan Origami adalah jam 11. Waktu sekarang adalah jam 09.05. Kedatangannya terlalu awal tidak peduli bagaimana pun kamu melihatnya.

"Nu, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah, Naruto?" ucap Tohka

"Tidak, tidak ada, tidak ada sama sekali! Mari kita cepat-cepat bergegas!" ucap Naruto

Keadaan akan memburuk untuk tetap berada di sini dan tetap melihat ke arah Origami. Naruto menggerakkan Tohka ke sisi kanannya seakan-akan mencoba untuk menutupinya, memutar wajahnya ke arah yang dihadapi oleh Tohka dan mulai berjalan.

"Ara, begitu saja. Tidak membiarkan dia lepas dari pandanganmu. Eng, meski cara itu sudah kuno, tetapi cara itu tanpa sadar menyenangkan dengan caranya sendiri yang unik." Ucap Kotori

"Be,begitu kah..." gumam Naruto

Naruto tersenyum tak enak sambil menjawab Kotori dengan lembut. Meskipun dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan begitu... Ya, tapi paling tidak hasilnya masih baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya Origami hilang dari garis pandangannya, di titik ini, Tohka yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya berkata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto." Tanya Tohka

"Eng? Ada apa?" ucap Naruto

"Tepatnya apa ya akuarium itu?" tanya Tohka

"Apa...Tohka, jangan katakan kau tidak pernah ke sana sebelumnya?" ucap Naruto

"Jangan salah, Naruto hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang aku mau untuk pergi "date" denganku.." ucap Tohka

"..."

Apa yang terjadi, wajahnya menjadi hangat. ...Biasanya dia akan menjawab "Ja,jangan salah paham! Ini kan hanya pergi ke akuarium!" atau semacamnya.

Berdeham seakan-akan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, Naruto berkata.

"Jika kita membicarakan tentang akuarium...Ya, itu hanyalah tempat dengan banyak ikan." Ujar Naruto

"Apa!" pekik Tohka

Tohka berkata dengan mata yang lebar.

"Shioyaki?" ucap Tohka

"Bukan bukan bukan." Ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu, ditumis ya?" ucap Tohka

"Aku katakan kepadamu bahwa kau sudah salah!" ucap Naruto dengan nada Sweetdrop

"Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah direbus?" ucap Tohka

"Haa...?" gumam Naruto

"Ha, jangan katakan bahwa itu dikukus?" ucap Tohka dengan nada semangat

"Aku tidak mengatakan tentang makanan! Di samping itu mengapa kau sangat berpengetahuan tentang cara-cara memasak!?" ujar Naruto dengan nada sweetdrop

Meskipun dia tidak tahu dari mana dia mempelajari pengetahuan seperti itu, tapi itu merupakan pengetahuan yang luasnya hebat sekali. Naruto mungkin akan kebingungan karena pengetahuannya jika saja bukan karena keahlian seni kulinernya.

"Muuu, apa aku salah?" ucap Tohka

"Ya. Itu adalah tempat untuk melihat makhluk laut yang berenang ke sana ke mari." Ucap Naruto

"Ikan...berenang...!?" ucap Tohka

Tohka berkerut dengan ekspresi siaga tinggi.

Baru sekarang dia menyinggung hal itu, sebelum hari ini Tohka mungkin belum pernah melihat ikan selain dari ikan yang telah dijadikan makanan cicipan.

"Ah-...Baiklah. Kau toh akan tahu sesaat kamu melihatnya. Jadi, ayo!" Ucap Naruto

"Mu...muuu, i, itu benar." Gumam Tohka.

Naruto menuntun Tohka yang sedang mengangguk, bergerak ke depan sepanjang jalan.

Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka Tenguu Gojuusou. Baru selesai tahun lalu, tempat itu adalah sebuah fasilitas komersial campuran yang dianggap baru. Bermacam-macam tempat penginapan dan tempat bermain dalam ruangan, bioskop dan sebuah pusat belanja berskala besar tersusun di sebelahnya, hanya seperti sebuah kawasan belanja berukuran kecil. Dan karena gedung itu adalah atraksi baru, maka kepopulerannya menjadi sangat tinggi, sehingga seseorang biasanya dapat mengamati kumpulan orang banyak sering muncul di area itu.

"Ah, di sana. Itulah yang namanya akuarium." Ucap Naruto

"Naruto." Gumam Tohka

Pada saat ini, Tohka tiba-tiba memegang tangan Naruto.

"...!? Toh, Tohka? Ad, addddddda apa...? ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

"Mu, kita mungkin tersesat dengan banyaknya orang di sekitar sini." Ujar Tohka

"Aaah...ka,kau benar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup.

Ketika Naruto mencoba untuk mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdenyut dengan cepat, dia memegang tangan Tohka sebagai respon, berjalan bersama ke dalam akuarium.

Memberikan tiket kepada pegawai, mereka melangkah ke dalam sisi interior akuarium yang gelap.

Mengikuti itu.

"Ap...Apa ini...!" pekik Tohka

Pada saat yang sama tangannya yang sedang memegang tangan Naruto menjadi gemetar, suara Tohka bergema di dalam akuarium.

Turis sekitar memandang Naruto dan Tohka yang sedang bersama-sama.

"To, Tohka. Kita harus tenang di sini." Ucap Naruto

"! Uu, umu...Maaf ya. Tapi Naruto, ini...menakjubkan." gumam Tohka

Tohka agak mengecilkan suaranya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Dinding sisi inteior akuarium dilapisi oleh kaca, spesies ikan dengan segala bentuk dan ukuran sedang berenang ke sana ke mari. Skalanya sangatlah besar bahkan Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendesah dalam kekaguman. Sudah sewajarnya bagi Tohka untuk terkejut karena pemandangan ini.

"Ap, apakah semua ini adalah ikan..." ucap Tohka

Tohka bertanya sementara dia tidak melihat ke jalan saat dia berjalan.

"Aaah, ya itu benar. Indah bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Uu, umu. yah Naruto Ini semua begitu indah..." ucap Tohka

Mengatakan itu, Tohka melepaskan tangan Naruto, menyeret kakinya ke depan, menekan tangannya dengan kuat ke dinding kaca yang sangat besar. Di depan matanya, sebuah kawanan besar ikan-ikan kecil menyerbu.

Mata Tohka membulat, mengikuti pergerakan kawanan ikan dengan ketat. Melihat dia seperti ini entah mengapa membuatnya tampak lucu, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain tersenyum.

"Na, Naruto, mari kita pergi jauh lebih dalam untuk melihat yang lain!" ucap Tohka

"Haha, baiklah, kalau begitu -" ucap Naruto

Barusan saja. "Earphone" di telinga kananya membunyikan sebuah alarm yang nyaring, tanpa sengaja bahu Naruto terguncang.

"Naruto, sekarang hampir waktunya untuk menemui Shiori-nee. Fraxinus akan menjemputmu, cepatlah pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan." Ujar Kotori

"..."

"Naruto, kamu tidak ikut?" ucap Tohka

Mungkin merasa bingung pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, Tohka menyondongkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah... mengenai itu," ucap Naruto

Tatapan Naruto pening sejenak, setelah itu dia agak membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ah, sakitnya..." pekik Naruto

"!? Ad, ada apa Naruto!" ucap Tohka dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti,tidak. Perutku sedikit sakit...Aku akan pergi ke toilet, bisa tidak kau tunggu sebentar?" ucap Naruto

"Ap...Apakah kau baik-baik saja...? Ji,jika perutmu sangat sakit maka sebaiknya...!" ucap Tohka

"Ti,tidak perlu! Ini tidak seserius itu jadi jangan terlalu khawatir! Oke!?" ujar Naruto

"Uu, umu..." gumam Tohka

Meskipun Naruto sudah mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi Tohka tetap melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh perhatian. Rasa salah yang besar muncul di dalam hatinya.

Tapi jika dia tetap bimbang maka jika yang lain akan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan menunggu. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil merasa seperti orang yang meninggalkan anak anjing yang terlantar di dalam sebuah kardus.

"A, aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepat mungkin, pergilah mencari ikan dulu!" ucap Naruto

"Uu, umu, aku mengerti. Jika kau tidak bisa menahannya maka kau harus langsung menghubungi Kotori oke...!? ucap Tohka

"Oh, ya..." ujar Naruto

Naruto mengangguk, berjalan keluar sambil memegang perutnya.

Setelah tidak terlihat oleh Tohka Naruto lalu langsung bergegas berlari menuju pintu keluar Aquarium, derap langkah kakinya pun terdengar disekitarnya itu, Naruto terus berlari mencari tempat yang aman untuk menteleport dirinya ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan bersama Shiori.

"Dimana tempat yang tidak dilihat orang?!" gumam Naruto

Ia lalu pergi ke belakang sebuah gedung, lalu entah bagaimana Fraxinus membuatnya berteleportasi ke kapal Fraxinus.

Wussshhhhhh

Baru saja Naruto sampai di kapal itu, "Sekarang kirim dia ke depan loket tiket stasiun Tenguu!" ucap Kotori.

"He? Sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. Namun pertanyaannya telah terjawab ketika Ia sudah berteleportasi lagi.

Wushhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

 _ **Jam 0**_ _ **9**_ _ **:35 AM**_

Naruto belum juga sampai dan masih berlari menuju tempat Shiori menunggu.

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di loket tiket stasiun Tenguu city, dirinya kemudian berjalan dengan langkah sigap menuju sosok gadis bersurai dark blue itu, yah dia adalah Itsuka Shiori, gadis bersurai Dark Blue, dengan manik Brown, kulit putih langsat dan badannya agak ramping itu.

"Ah, naru akhirnya datang juga" ujar Shiori

"Gomenne Shiori-chan, aku agak terlambat" ujar Naruto

"ah tidak, apa-apa kok lagian ini kan baru jam 09.40" ujar Shiori sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Naruto hanya cengoo melihat Shiori, Naruto terus memandangi gadis bersurai Dark blue itu dengan intens.

Kini terlihat Shiori sedang menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dibalut dengan dress sepaha berwarna pink tanpa lengan dan dirinya juga memakai hotpants jeans warna biru dongker yang mencapai atas lututnya. Selain itu Shiori juga membuat ponny tail disamping surai dark bluenya itu, dia mengikat ponny nya itu dengan jepit rambut bunga berwarna biru muda, _(Author note: Jika diumpamakan penampilan surai rambut Shiori bergaya karakter Mayuri difilm Date a Live Mayuri Judgement)_ ini seakan-akan menambah sisi feminisme dan keimutan bagi Shiori

Dan hasilnya Naruto benar-benar terpesona akan hal itu, lagi-lagi dirinya terjatuh kedua kalinya kedalam pesona kecantikan dari 2 gadis yang berbeda pula

"Naru.." terdengar suara feminim dari hadapan Naruto

"..."

Sedangkan Naruto masih berada dialam khayalannya itu.

' _Kami-sama, aku baru sadar kalau Shiori-chan salah satu makhluk yang begitu sempurna yang pernah engkau ciptakan, ah memikirkannya benar-benar membuatku gila!'_ pikir Naruto

"Naru.." panggil Shiori.

' _Kawaiii, jantungku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihatnya'_ ucap batin Naruto

"Mou Naru.. sadarlah." ucap Shiori sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah pandangan Naruto

Sontak panggilan Shiori membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Alhasil Naruto agak sedikit salah tingkah setelah dirinya melamunkan gadis yang dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, yah Shiori-chan maaf aku agak melamun tadi" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"Mou, kenapa Naru, apa karena penampilanku yah" ucap Shiori sambil memiringkan posturnya itu dihadapan Naruto.

' _Kawaaaiiiiiii'_ ucap batin Naruto

"ah, tidak.. tidak ada yang salah kok, jujur saja Shiori-chan kalau penampilan kamu begitu mempesona sampai-sampai jantungku berdegup kencang, hehehehe" ujar Naruto dengan spontan

"eh..." gumam Shiori

Tentu ucapan Naruto membuat wajah sang empunya itu merona merah, kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses mengenai hati Shiori.

"Are, Shiori-chan, kenapa wajah mu memerah lagi" ucap Naruto dengan nada polos

Dan tentu saja Naruto masih belum sadar dengan ucapan yang barusan ia katakan itu, mungkin saja kadar ketidakpekaan dan kepolosan Naruto memang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Yah Naruto selama ini hanya menggunakan hati Nuraninya dalam bertindak jadi ini memungkinkan baginya untuk tidak peka dengan hal semacam ini.

' _Baka Naru, huh mau sampai kapan dia tidak peka dengan perasaan wanita'_ ucap Shiori merutuki ketidakpekaan Naruto

"Mou.. sudahlah Naru lupakan...ayu cepat kita pergi." ucap Shiori sambil membalikan badannya, dan sepertinya Shiori berupaya menutupi wajahnya merona hebat itu agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Eh.. Chotto matte, Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menyusul Shiori.

Sepertinya Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan itu, apa ada yang salah atas ia ucapkan tadi pikirnya.

Kini Naruto dan Shiori terus berjalan menuju pusat Tenguu Quinted, disana juga terdapat salah satu Toko buku langganan Shiori tentunya. Mereka pun memasuki Toko buku tersebut.

"Wah, Naru lihat sepertinya seri novel kesukaanku sudah terbit" ucap Shiori sambil memperhatikan poster didepan koridor Toko.

"Hmm, Shiori-chan aku tak menyangka kamu suka Novel?" tanya Naruto

"Yah,mungkin Naru baru mengetahuinya, sebenarnya dari kecil aku memang suka sekali dengan hal yang berbau dengan Sastra, seperti puisi, cerpen, novel dan lainya. Bagiku hal tersebut memberikan ruang tersendiri untukku" ujar Shiori dengan penuh semangat

"hmmm begitu yah" ujar Naruto dengan memangut-mangut dagunya itu.

"Ah, Ayo Naru buruan, aku taku kehabisan stoknya, meningat Novel kesukaan aku itu best seller loh" ucap Shiori sambil menarik lengan Naruto

"ah, .. ayo kita cari" ucap Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit Shiori dan Naruto pun menemukan Novel yang mereka cari.

"Yokkata, untung saja kita datang lebih awal Naru, kalau tidak kita gak akan dapat lagi seri Novelnya" ucap Shiori.

"Ah, yah Shiori-chan, aku juga tak menyangka kalau Novel kesukaanmu itu benar-benar laris. Memangnya novel itu bercerita tentang apa yah Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Novel yang dipegang Shiori tersebut.

"Hmm kalau ini namanya Algernoon ni Hanabata, novel ini bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang mengidap keterbelakangan mental dan dirinya dibuang oleh keluarganya, padahal laki-laki itu sangat mempunyai keinginan tinggi untuk menjadi pintar, tapi dirinya malah bernasib buruk seperti itu" ujar Shiori

"lalu bagaimana si laki-laki itu menjalani kehidupannya Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"beruntungnya dia bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang selalu mensuport keinginanya itu, gadis itu berasal dari akademisi muda, dia selalu membantu sipemuda tersebut untuk menjadi pintar, dan pada akhirnya berkat kegigihan gadis itu serta tekad kuat sipemuda tersebut, sipemuda yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental itu pun menjadi pintar berkat operasi pembedahan Otak yang dilakukan oleh pihak pemerintah Jepang. Lalu pada akhirnya juga si gadis dan pemuda itu saling mencintai satu sama lain" ucap Shiori

' _sepertinya cerita Novel Shiori hampir mirip sepertiku, ah aku jadi mengingat dulu aku begitu payah soal keterampilan ninja sampai membuat bunshin saja pun tidak bisa, tapi berkat kerja kerasku aku bisa menyaingi level si Sasuke-teme dan gadis yang diceritakan itu mirip sekali dengan Hinata'_ ucap batin Naruto

"wah beruntungnya si pemuda itu, dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis tersebut" ujar Naruto

"yah memang, tapi semua itu ada resikonya Naru, memang dirinya bisa pintar tapi semakin lama dirinya semakin mengalami kemunduran fungsi otak akibat kecacatan operasi tersebut bahkan dia pun sudah divonis meninggal untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, si pemuda itu hanya mendapatkan impian nya untuk sementara saja, semuanya tak ada yang abadi. Tapi walau begitu si gadis yang mencintai pemuda itu tetap menerima apa adanya sosok si pemuda itu, meskipun dia cacat, tapi dia tetap mencintainya. Meski dirinya sudah mengetahui bahwa sang pujaan hatinya itu akan pergi untuk selamanya." Ujar Shiori

' _hmm pada akhirnya dia juga bisa gagal, memang ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah hidupku'_ ujar batin Naruto setelah mendengar nasib miris yang dialami si pemuda itu

Naruto pun hanya mengeluarkan tatapan sendunya, Algernoon ni Hanabata benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya dengan kisahnya terdahulu yang gagal menyelamatkan salah satu orang ia cintai dari serangan Kaguya. Tampaknya serasa takdir kini mempermainkan Naruto.

Shiori pun sadar melihat tatapan sendu dari Naruto

' _apa ceritaku tadi agak menyinggung perasaannya yah'_ ujar Shiori dalam batin

"Naru.. gomenne kalau ceritaku tadi agak menyinggung perasaan kamu" ucap Shiori

Naruto pun kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Shiori berkata.

"ah tidak kok" ujar Naruto

Akan tetapi manik Blue Shapire itu tidak bisa berbohong pada Shiori, Shiori dapat melihat Naruto berbohong padanya

"kamu bohongkan Naru" cicit Shiori

"ah siapa yang bohong, aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap Naruto

Tapi Shiori pun kemudian menajamkan padanganya kepadab Naruto

"Kamu pembohong yang payah Naru, aku bisa melihat tatapan kamu berkata berbeda" ujar Shiori

Naruto pun akhirnya sadar kalau ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya kini, memang sulit membohongi sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ah, kau benar Shiori-chan, hehehe aku benar-benar payah dalam hal berbohong, yah sebenarnya cerita Novel kamu tadi benar-benar mengingatkan ku dengan kegagalan ku terdahulu" ujar Naruto

Sedangkan Shiori hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Yah, apa lagi dibagian sipemuda itu gagal itu benar-benar mirip dengan kisah diriku, hehehe kadang aku berpikir kalau aku ini pecundang besar" ujar Naruto

"tidak.." ujar Shiori

"ehhh.." gumam Naruto kaget dengan ucapan Shiori.

"Kamu salah Naru, kamu bukan orang gagal, kamu sudah berusaha keras tapi memang Kami-sama sudah menggariskan itu semua" ucap Shiori

Naruto pun sekarang hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan Shiori.

"kalau boleh kamu tahu Naru, si pemuda yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental itu malah bersyukur ditengah kegagalan ia dapatkan, meskipun dirinya terjatuh tetapi dia tetap berdiri tegar dan menguatkan tekadnya itu, aku pikir kamu itu sama dengan dia Naru. bagiku seorang pecundang itu adalah orang yang benar-benar kehilangan tekadnya bukan orang yang mengalami kegagalan." ujar Shiori

Sontak Naruto hanya mebulatkan pandangannya itu terhadap Shiori, dirinya bergetar dengan penturuan gadis bersurai dark blue tersebut

"karena pada dasarnya orang gagal itu bisa bangkit jika dirinya mau berusaha bangkit, jadi oleh karena itu Naru jangan pernah kamu menganggap dirimu pecundang, kamu saja bisa melangkah sejauh ini bagiku itu adalah hal yang luar biasa." Ujar Shiori

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Shiori, dirinya benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Shiori, Shiori benar-benar layaknya seperti Hinata, dia selalu memberikan sebuah sudut pandang berbeda ketika orang-orang hanya memandang dalam satu sisi.

"Arigatou Shiori-chan, ucapanmu itu sudah membuatku lebih baik, terima kasih karena kamu selalu berada disampingku, menyemangatiku untuk melewati semua hal yang tersulit bagiku" ujar Naruto

"Eh" gumam Shiori membatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tentunya hal ini membuat jantungnya gugup bukan main, wajah kini mulai memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari Novel selanjutnya Shiori-chan, nanti kalau kita tetap disini, malah kehabisan hehehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eh yah... Na...ru" ujar Shiori dengan nada gugup. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum mataharinya itu.

Kali ini bagi Shiori dirinya merasa beruntung bisa melihat senyum cerah Naruto, yah walau perjuangannya masih panjang mendapatkan cinta Naruto, dia tetap akan terus berjuang layaknya seperti kisah dalam Novel kesukaannya itu. Yang bercerita tentang gadis yang selalu gigih berjuang bersama dengan sipemuda yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental itu.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Kini jam sudah menujukan pukul 10.20 artinya ada jeda waktu 10 menit lagi untuk Naruto beralih menuju jadwal selanjutnya, di kapal Fraxinus, Kotori pun hanya memperhatikan Naruto dan Shiori yang masih memilih Novel tersebut.

"Heh, tampaknya Ksatria kita benar-benar menikmati acara kencannya yah" ujar Kotori

"Hmm komandan tampaknya Onee-chan komandan begitu menyukai Naruto yah" ujar Kannazuki

"yah begitulah, jujur saja kalau mengenai Naruto, menurutku dia itu banyak menyimpan hal menarik apalagi untuk para gadis." Ujar Kotori

"Hohohoho, lalu bagaimana dengan komandan? apa nanti komandan akan mengikuti langkah Nee-chan Komandan untuk mengejar hati Naruto?" ujar Kannazuki

Sontak ucap Kannazuki membuat cetak tambah diurat Kotori, lagi-lagi Kannazuki berbicara tanpa memikirkan konsenkuensi yang dihadapinya itu.

 _Buaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhh_

 _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

"berhentilah berbicara ngawur, dan cepat kembali bekerja" ucap Kotori sambil menendang tengkuk kaki Kannazuki

"Ittaaii, itu sakit sekali tapi terima kasih komandan" ujar Kannazuki, setelah itu dia terjatuh kelantai dengan gaya tidak dapat diartikan..

"hah dia itu selalu berbicara ngawur, Reine siapkan teleport Fraxinus, sepertinya jadwal kita akan berganti" ujar Kotori

"Hnn baiklah dimengerti" ujar Reine

Disisi Naruto dan Shiori

"Nee, Naru menurutmu mana yang lebih menarik?, Novel bergenre misteri atau romance?" tanya Shiori

Shiori bertanya seperti itu karena ia agak kebingungan untuk memilih novel baru yang ia akan baca untuk selanjutnya.

"Hmm kalau menurutku sih, aku malah lebih memilih untuk membaca novel yang ada nilai kehidupan, yah tapi walau pun begitu jujur saja kalau mengenai novel aku kurang begitu paham, soalnya selama ini aku kurang begitu suka sama novel" ujar Naruto

"Hmm begitu yah, aku mengerti, oh yah ngomong-ngomong, Naru pernah baca novel tidak?" tanya Shiori

"Hmm pernah tapi yang kubaca cuma novel buatan Senseiku namanya Dokonjo Ninja Gaiden, di novel itu menceritakan sosok yang bernama Naruto yang penuh tekad dan impian untuk membuat perdamaian dunia, yah gara-gara novel itu malah Tou-chanku mengambil nama Naruto dari novel itu untuk menamaiku hehehehe" ujar Naruto

"Wah, aku baru tahu soal itu, Nee naru nanti kapan-kapan aku boleh pinjam tidak?" ujar Shiori

"hmm jadi kamu mau membacanya?" tanya Naruto

"yah Naru, bisakan aku meninjamnya, Onegaii Naru?" ucap Shiori memohon pada Naruto

"Ah yah, nanti aku pinjamkan Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto

"Yatta, Arigatou Naru" ujar girang Shiori

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Shiori, Shiori pun kemudian berjalan kembali menyusuri bagian-bagian didalam Toko, Naruto pun kemudian menyusulnya akan tetapi disaat ia melangkahkan kaki, terdengar suara nyaring dari Incam yang berada didalam telinga kanannya itu.

"Naruto, sekarang hampir waktunya untuk menemui Kurumi. Fraxinus akan menjemputmu, cepatlah pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan." Ujar Kotori

"..."

Disaat Shiori melangkahkan kakinya, ia kemudian melihat kembali Naruto yang masih berdiri dan tidak mengikutinya.

"Naru, kamu tidak ikut?" ucap Shiori

Mungkin merasa bingung pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, Shiori menyondongkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah... mengenai itu," ucap Naruto

Tatapan Naruto pening sejenak, setelah itu dia agak membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ah, sakitnya..." pekik Naruto

"!? Ad, ada apa Naru!" ucap Shiori dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti,tidak. Perutku sedikit sakit...Aku akan pergi ke toilet, bisa tidak kau tunggu sebentar?" ucap Naruto

"Ap...Apakah Naru baik-baik saja...? Ji,jika perutmu sangat sakit maka sebaiknya...!" ucap Shiori

"Ti,tidak perlu! Ini tidak seserius itu jadi jangan terlalu khawatir! Oke!?" ujar Naruto

"Uu, umu..." gumam Shiori

Meskipun Naruto sudah mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi Shiori tetap melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh perhatian. Rasa salah yang besar muncul di dalam hatinya.

Tapi jika dia tetap bimbang maka jika yang lain akan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan menunggu. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil merasa seperti orang yang meninggalkan anak Kucing yang terlantar di dalam sebuah kardus.

"A, aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepat mungkin, pergilah mencari novel dulu Shiori-chan!" ucap Naruto

"Uu, umu, aku mengerti., tapi kalau ada apa-apa sebaiknya Naru kerumah Sakit yah...!? ucap Shiori

"Oh, ya..." ujar Naruto

Naruto mengangguk, berjalan keluar sambil memegang perutnya. Kemudian setelah ia tidak telihat oleh banyak orang, Fraxinus kemudian menteleport dirinya menuju loket stasiun kembali.

Disana Naruto melihat Kurumi sudah menunggunya, terlihat Kurumi kini memakai setelan Dress hitam lengan panjang selutut itu, rambutnya pun diikat dengan gaya twintail yang diarahkan didepannya _( Author note: intinya penampilan Kurumi persis di episode 8 Date a Live season 1)_

"Hah… hah… hah… maaf terlambat Kurumi!" ucap Naruto.

Kurumi pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng secara perlahan.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai." Ucap Kurumi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas dengan terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Oh, Soukka, baguslah hehehe" ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kurumi

"eemmmm. Itu.." gumam Naruto

Saat Naruto ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kurumi, suara bipp terdengar dari incam telinga kanan Naruto, sepertinya akan ada instruksi dari pihak Ratatoskr kepadanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto.." ucap Kotori lewat intercom

Komputer di Fraxinus mulai menganalisa jawaban…

"Sekarang permainan dimulai." Ucap Kotori.

1 -Ke Mall dan belanja bersama  
2 -Menonton film romantic bersama  
3 -Memintanya mencoba pakaian dalam di Lingeri shop.

"Tentukan pilihan kalian!" seru Kotori

setelah beberapa detik, hasil persentase sudah keluar, pilihan pertama mendapat 50% suara, sama dengan pilihan kedua. Sementara pilihan ketiga 0%.

"Pilihan kedua lebih baik!" ucap salah satu tim ahli. "Tempatnya gelap, dan sepasang kekasih bias berpegangan tangan disana!"

" tapi pilihan pertama lebih realistis." Ucap tim ahli lainnya. "Wanita suka belanja!"

Kotori mengemut lollipopnya. "Keduanya memang pilihan yang bagus, tapi…" ucap Kotori masih berpikir.

"Bioskop dan mall, dua-duanya berada di area Tenguu Qwinted…bisa-bisa Mereka bertemu satu sama lain, dan tidak ada alas an untuk kita mengambil resiko itu." Ujar Kannazuki

"Tapi, walau begitu" ucap Kotori.

"Tujuan kita bukannya untuk meningkatkan kadar cinta Kurumi kepada Naruto, oleh karena itu kita harus menghindari resiko itu" ujar Kannazuki dengan nada mantap

"Selain itu, ketika Naruto meminta Kurumi untuk memperlihatkan pantsu-nya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bersikap biasa saja." Ucap Reine.

Setelah mendengar beberapa masukan, Kotori pun kemudian tersenyum misterius. Sepertinya pilihanya adalah pilihan yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto

Dan hasilnya

"Naruto coba aja dia ke Lingerie Shop" seru Kotori

Sontak ucapan Kotori membuat Naruto menjadi salang tingkah.

"L-Lingerie Shop katamu?!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, dasar mesum?!" ucap Kotori.

Naruto sepertinya lupa kalau Ia tengah berada di dalam keramaian. Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Kurumi.

"Um… Jika Naruto mau memilihkannya untukku… aku mau kok" ucap Kurumi.

Perkataan Kurumi yang blak-blakan itu sontak mengejutkan Naruto dan para kru fraxinus, lagi-lagi hasil yang tidak pernah terprediksi mudah diterima untuk Kurumi.

"Dia benar-benar setuju!" ucap Yoshinon masih syok dengan perkataan Kurumi yang terdengar dari layar monitor fraxinus.

"benar-benar blak-blakan…" ucap Yoshino tersipu.

Kini terlihat dimonitor Naruto begitu malu dan salah tingkah akibat permintaan anehnya itu. Wajah kini dihiasi semburat merah, dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya meskipun hari tidak terlalu panas.

"hehehe Ka-kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa nistanya.

"Tolong pilihkan yang manis untukku, ya!" ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya perjalanan mereka pun dimulai menuju tempat yang tabu bagi kaum adam itu, yaitu Lingerie Shop alias Toko pakaian dalam wanita.

* * *

 _ **Jam 10:38**_ _ **AM**_ _ **.**_

Singkat cerita, Naruto dan Kurumi pergi ke toko pakaian dalam. Kurumi sedikit memaksa Naruto untuk memilihkan Lingerie untuknya.

"Nah Naruto-san mana, menurutmu mana yang bagus yah, yang merah atau yang biru?" ucap Kurumi sambil menujukan Lingerie berwarna merah dan biru itu dihadapan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya hal begituan tentu saja mulai gugup, demi celana dalam Ero-sennin baru pertama kalinya ia dimintai rekomondasi untuk hal ini, dirinya benar-benar merutuki ide dari Kotori itu.

Saat ia ingin membuka suara tentunya, suara biip terdengar dari incam miliknya, tampaknya ada instruksi lagi dari pihak Ratatoskr.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto.." ucap Kotori

1 – memilih warna biru

2 – memilih warna merah

3 - memilih Lingerie stocking pants yang berada dipatung dihadapannya.

"semuanya pilih" seru Kotori

Dan setelah beberapa detik, pilihan pun menunjukan hasilnya dan tampaknya pilihan no 3 lah yang dipilih banyak oleh para anggota analis Crew Fraxinus.

"Naruto harus lebih berani, kalau dirinya sudah bisa melakukan inisiatif tentu akan memudahkan dirinya untuk mencium sang spirit" ujar salah satu anggota analasis

"yah tampaknya semuanya juga setuju, kalau Naruto harus bertindak lebih agresif" ujar Reine

"hmm baiklah, Naruto lakukan No 3..." ucap Kotori sambil menjelaskan instruksi no 3 itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya dan merutuki instruksi gila dari Ratatoskr, lagi-lagi kenapa dirinya harus berbuat hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, rutuk batin Naruto.

"Hehehe semuanya bagus kok, tapi kalau aku sih lebih memilih yang ada dipatung" ucap gugup Naruto sambil menunjuk Lingerie Stocking yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Kurumi sendiri hanya mengeluarkan ekpresi kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Fufufufufu, Ara-ara jadi Naruto-san ingin aku memakai itu yah?" tanya Kurumi dengan kalimat seduktif dan penuh makna Introgratif tersebut.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa " ucap panik Naruto dengan nada tinggi

Sontak Semua pandangan wanita didalam toko Lingerie tersebut menajam kearah Naruto, semua pandangan itu begitu tajam dan dingin, tentu membuat Naruto semakin gugup dan peluh keringat pun membasahi wajah tannya itu.

dalam hati Naruto memang merutuki omongannya itu, tampaknya dirinya sudah menyesali ucapan tadi, tentu hal itu membuat citra Uzumaki Naruto si pemuda bermoral dan berbudi pekerti turun drastis menjadi pemuda bejat dan hidung belang, setelah mengucapkan hal itu pada wanita cantik didepannya itu, pikir Naruto menterjemahkan pandangan seluruh wanita yang ada didalam toko tersebut.

"Mou, tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, Kalau Naruto-san ingin, aku akan memakainya kok" ujar Kurumi sambil melepas Lingerie Stocking yang ada dipatung torso itu.

"Ah yah bagus lah hehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa nista dan penuh keringat dingin tentunya. Dan dirinya tentunya masih ditatapi tajam oleh para wanita disana

Kurumi lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti pakaian yang tepat berada disampingnya, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja.

Setelah beberapa menit. Kurumi mencoba memakai Lingerie Stocking pants tersebut, tirai ruang ganti pun terbuka.

Sraaaaaaaakkkkkkkk

Kini terlihat Kurumi hanya memakai Lingerie Stocking pants tersebut, tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos baik, kulit putih bersih nya pun sangat terlihat jelas oleh Naruto, apalagi bagian aset serta lekukan tubuhnya begitu menggoda bagi Naruto

Naruto sebagai remaja puber pun pastinya sangat tergoda dengan hal itu, baru kali ini dirinya memilihkan pakaian dalam wanita dan wanita itu malah mencoba pakaian dalam pilihannya itu tepat dihadapannya, Naruto pun hanya menengguk ludahnya yang mulai kering itu, tenggorokan nya pun terasa begitu tercekat dan wajahnya benar-benar merona hebat, dirinya tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa setelah jatuh dalam pesona Kurumi.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, ditengah lamunan Naruto, tiba-tiba alarm incamnya berbunyi, tampaknya insting Naruto merasakan ada hal berbahaya didekatnya dan sontak saja..

"lihat itu Uzumaki-kun berada disini, kenapa dia berada di Toko pakaian dalam wanita" ucap Ai

"Hah bukankah itu Tokisaki-san?, kenapa dia berada disini bersama Uzumaki-kun, lalu bagaimana dengan acara dia dengan Tohka-chan, pasti dia selingkuh" ucap Mai

"Dasar buaya darat, Uzumaki-kun Menjijikan" ucap Mii

'Kuso, kenapa mereka bisa berada disini!' ucap batin Naruto merutuki kesialannya itu

"Naruto, perubahan rencana, kamu harus segera meninggalkan Kurumi, jika tidak rencana kita bisa ketahuan oleh mereka, cepat pergi dan beritahu alasan yang masuk akal bagi Kurumi" ucap Kotori lewat incam

"Ah, ittaaiii, Kurumi, aku pergi dulu Ke toilet, aku akan segera kembali oke" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-san.." ucap Kurumi

"kamu duluan saja, pilih yang menurutmu bagus, tapi menurutku yang kamu pakai itu terlihat manis" ucap Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Kurumi

"Mou, aku jadi malu" gumam Kurumi setelah mendengar pujian Naruto

Naruto pun berlari kencang meninggalkan Kurumi dan Trio Ai, Mai, Mii. Tampaknya Trio gosip itu mulai curiga dengan tingkah Naruto, mereka pun kemudian bergegas mengejar Naruto.

"tunggu kau bajingan" ucap Ai

"jangan lari kau buaya darat" ucap Mai

"Menjijikan!" ucap Mii

Akan tetapi tetap saja Ai, Mai, dan Mii gagal mengejar Naruto, Naruto memang pelari cepat, apalagi dirinya juga ninja tentu saja dirinya lebih mudah melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka.

Naruto pun kemudian pergi ke tempat yang tidak dilihat orang lain lagi.

* * *

 _ **Jam 10:57**_ _ **AM**_

Naruto berteleportasi menuju Fraxinus.

"Merevisi jadwal…" ucap Kotori. "Ayo cepat Naruto, kita baru saja mulai, lho, Naruto."

Dengan cepat Naruto pun kemudian di teleportasikan menuju Plaza area Tenguu quinted.

setelah selesai ditelepotasikan, Naruto yang sudah ngos-ngosan akhirnya sampai di tempat Tobiichi Origami

.  
"Hah… hah… hah… maaf…Aku sedikit… terlambat." Ucap Naruto

Naruto berucap hal itu karena di jam kini sudah menujukan Pukul 11.05 AM, tentu dirinya telat 5 menit dari jadwal

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru saja sampai." Ucap Origami.

Ucapan Origami itu sontak membuat Burung-burung yang hinggap di tubuhnya langsung terbang semua. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat kejadian itu, tampaknya 2 jam bagi Origami tidak ada rasanya pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Origami.

"Ti-tidak, kok… e-eto… kita akan kemana?" ucap Naruto

"Bioskop." Ucap Origami

"He?" gumam Naruto

Di Fraxinus, jam menunjukkan pukul 11:06 AM

"Di bioskop mana?" Tanya Naruto. "Mungkinkah…" ucap Naruto sambil menerka.

"Tenguu Qwinted…Aku sudah memesan tiketnya." Ucap Origami

setelah mendengar perkataan Origami dibalik layar monitor Fraxinus, para crew tentu saja mulai panik.

"Ini gawat…" ucap salah satu tim ahli.

"Bagaimana jika sampai dilihat oleh Tohka-chan dan Shiori-chan?" ucap kru fraxinus.

Tab baru dibuka untuk memperlihatkan situasi di tempat Tohka. Disana terlihat Tohka setia menanti Naruto. Namun Ia terlihat sedikit sedih. Begitu juga dengan Shiori yang masih sabar menanti Naruto didepan Toko buku tersebut. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah menunggu lebih dari 30 menit.

Dilayar pun kini terlihat Naruto dan Origami akhirnya berakhir di sebuah restoran. Mereka memesan makanan dan makan bersama.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto bingung.

"Bukankah kamu mengajakku menonton?" Tanya Naruto

"Masih ada waktu sebelum filmnya dimulai… dari pada kita menunggu lama sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Ucap Origami

"B-Baiklah…" Naruto meminum segelas air. Setelah Naruto selesai menengguk air putih tersebut Naruto pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Nah, Origami… mengapa kau mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak mau kau sendirian." Ucap Origami

"Eh?" gumam Naruto, tentu saja ucapan Origami itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak Naruto.

"Setelah menonton, aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku. dan aku ingin kau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara." Ucap Origami

"He?" gumam Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Origami

Tentu perkataan Origami membuat pikiran Naruto kacau, apa dirinya benar-benar melawak disaat seperti ini.

"Aku serius." Gumam Origami

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tampaknya Origami benar-benar menebak jalan pikirannya itu, Untunglah si pelayan datang membawa makanan dan memecah suasana yang canggung itu.

Sementara itu para Kru Fraxinus masih mengawasi Naruto dibalik layar Monitor itu.

"Aaah, dia pemalu seperti biasa." Ucap Kotori

"Komandan, ini gawat Tohka-chan…" ucap salah satu petugas analisis

Tampak di layar terlihat Tohka berjalan keluar dari aquarium. Sepertinya Ia mencoba mencari Naruto. Mungkin ini sudah sangat lama bagi dirinya menunggu Naruto yang sudah pergi hampir 2 jam.

Saat bersamaan, Naruto yang sedang menikmati makanannya, dirinya begitu Khidmat menikmati hidangan yang disediakan akan tetapi disaat itu terlihat sosok gadis bersurai malam tersebut, Naruto begitu mengenali sosok itu, yah dia adalah Yatogami Tohka. tentu saja Naruto sangat terkejut ketika melihat Tohka melintas di depannya.

"Buhh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto keselek. Untunglah Origami tidak melihat Tohka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tobiichi.

"Y-yah… aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Naruto berlari ke luar restoran dan berteleportasi kembali

* * *

 **Skip Time** **  
**

"Tohka!" pekik Naruto

Naruto berlari mengejar Tohka. Ketika mendengar suara Naruto, Tohka langsung berbalik dan nampak senang.

"Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tohka

"Y-yah…" ucap Naruto

ditengah suasana agak canggung tiba-tiba saja.

Kriuk~

perut Tohka berbunyi. Yah tampaknya Tohka begitu kelaparan setelah menunggu Naruto kurang lebih 2 jam, mungkin sebaik dirinya dan Tohka makan siang terlebih dahulu, pikir Naruto

"Apa kau mau makan dulu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Makan? Ide yang bagus~" pekik Tohka

* * *

 _ **Jam 11:35**_ _ **AM**_

Kurumi terlihat masih menunggu Naruto di depan toko pakaian dalam. Shiori pun masih setia menunggu Naruto ditempat Toko buku, sedangkan Origami tampaknya masih menunggu direstoran.

Di tempat Naruto sekarang, Tohka makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Aku kaget kau bisa memakan sushi setelah melihat ikan-ikan tadi…" ucap Naruto.

"Tambah acar macarel!" pekik Tohka

Setelah itu Naruto terus berteleportasi, Ia meninggalkan Tohka yang sedang melihat-lihat boneka berbentuk kue ikan dan pergi ke tempat Shiori.

* * *

 _ **Jam 11.47 AM**_

Kini Naruto sedang bersama Shiori, tampaknya mereka berdua kini pergi kepusat game setelah berbelanja Novel, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf Naruto yang sudah membuat Shiori menunggu lama

"Yeah, ayo kita lakukan lagi Naru, kali ini kombinasi kita akan menjadi yang terbaik" ucap Shiori

"Oh tentu saja, ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto

Mereka pun dengan semangat memainkan permainan Dancing walk di area pusat game tersebut. Setelah permainan berlalu Naruto pun kembali menyelinap disaat Shiori tengah sibuk memainkan permainan selanjutnya, dirinya pun kembali bertelportasi ketempat Kurumi.

* * *

 _ **Jam 12.30 AM**_

Naruto kini sedang menemui Kurumi yang tengah menunggu ditempat toko pakaian dalam Wanita itu.

"Kau jadi membelinya?" Tanya Naruto melihat tas belanja yang dibawa Kurumi.

Kurumi tersenyum, "Karena Naruto-san bilang manis kalau aku memakainya." Ucapnya.

"A-ah…" wajah Naruto memerah. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Origami yang terlalu lama menunggu Naruto sampai menghabiskan makanan bagian Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Jam 01.12 PM**_

Kini Naruto sedang bersama Tohka diarea pusat jajanan Tenguu Quinted, Naruto sepertinya agak kewalahan dengan sikap Tohka yang begitu hyperaktif

"Naruto, ayo kita makan ramen! Makan ramen!" Tohka mengajak Naruto ke tempat makanan lagi.

"Tunggu, sudah cukup Tohka" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi Tohka yang ingin makan dikedai ramen

* * *

 _ **Jam 01.50 PM**_ _ **  
**_

Tampak terlihat Naruto sedang bersama Origami, anehnya Naruto merasa ada hal yang tak beres ketika ia pergi bersama Origami ketempat tersebut, ternyata dugaanya benar. bahwa...

"Kamar mana yang akan kita pakai?" Tanya Origami. Ia mengajak Naruto memilih kamar di sebuah hotel kelas melati. Tentu saja Naruto langsung berlari malu ketika menyadarinya hal itu.

* * *

 _ **Jam 02.25 PM**_

Kini Naruto sedang bersama Shiori, dirinya kini tengah berusaha mengambil Boneka yang ada didalam mesin permainan.

"Ayo Naru, sedikit lagi ganbatte" ucap Shiori.

Dan Pukkk, Boneka beruang itu jatuh kedalam lubang keluar mesin permainan tersebut.

"Yosh, kita berhasil Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto dengan girang.

* * *

 _ **Jam 02.50 PM**_ _ **  
**_  
Naruto dan Kurumi pergi melihat anak-anak anjing kecil yang nampak lucu. Kurumi terlihat menyukainya. Namun pada saat itu, Ai, Mai, Mii tengah berkeliararan di sekitar sana.

"Gawat! Mereka akan ketahuan!" ucap Kannazuki.

"Hmph!" gumam Kotori. Yoshino langsung berlari ke mesin teleportasi untuk membantu Naruto.

Ketika si tiga tukang gossip itu hamper menengok ke arah Naruto, Yoshino datang dan menabrak mereka.

"Sa-sakit…" pekik mereka

" Gomennasai…" ucap Yoshino dengan imutnya. Tiga orang itu langsung terpesona dengan keimutan Spirit Hermit itu.

"Kyaaa~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Ai

"Semoga kau tak terluka~" ucap Mai

"Dia manis sekali sampai terlihat menjijikkan~!" ucap Mii

"Yoshino!" Kotori tersenyum melihat Yoshino yang membantu Naruto. Naruto terus berteleportasi, bahkan semakin lama Ia berteleportasi tiap beberapa menit sekali. Yoshino yang membantunya pun ikut-ikutan tak berdaya.

"Waktunya untuk menghentikan semua ini…" ucap Reine mengangkat Yoshino yang sudah diteleportasikan ke Fraxinus.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras." Ucap Reine sambil sedikit tersenyum pada Yoshino

Lalu Kurumi dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman. Namun, lagi-lagi dan lagi dan lagi , Naruto harus berteleportasi. Menuju tempat yang lain.

"Maaf Kurumi! Aku harus… pergi ke toilet!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari terburu-buru.

Kurumi pun menghela nafas, lagi-lagi Naruto tampak seperti orang terburu-buru, hari pun sudah menunjukan pukul 04.28 PM.

"Naruto-san… meski kami sedang berkencan, dia terlihat gelisah sekali." Gumam Kurumi

Ia lalu duduk di kursi taman itu. "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Kurumi.

"Lagipula, pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Kurumi tersenyum.

"Ahaha… aku harus menahannya, hasratku ini. Aku sampai tersipu malu." Ucap Kurumi sambil membeli sebuah minuman kaleng dingin dan menggosokkan kaleng minuman itu ke pipinya.

 _Meong… meong…._

Kurumi mendengar suara kucing. Di hutan kecil dekat taman itu, beberapa pemuda menembaki seekor kucing kecil dengan pistol mainan. Meskipun pistol mainan, pelurunya dan membuat kucing itu tak berdaya.

"Sial, si kecil ini lincah sekali!" ucap salah seorang pemuda.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" ucap pemuda itu

"Ahahaha! Lihatlah dia! Lihat!" ucap pemuda satu laginya.

Kurumi datang mendekati mereka dan memasang tawa palsunya, dia pun juga datang sambil menampilkan senyum misteriusnya itu.

"Ara ara, sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik." Ucapnya mengagetkan pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Woa!" pekik pemuda itu

"Silahkan kalian lanjutkan." Kurumi berjalan mendekat.

"Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang dengan kalian. Aku juga sudah akrab dengan pistol." Ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" bisik pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Heh, kita biarkan saja dia ikut…"

"Mah, terima kasih banyak. Aku ingin memberi sebuah saran, kenapa kita tidak merubah aturan mainnya? Tidak akan sulit, kurasa." Ucap Kurumi

Dari mata kucing itu, terlihat ketakutan ketika Ia melihat Kurumi.

"Kita hanya perlu… merubah target tembakannya." Ucap Kurumi

Setelah Kurumi berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja

 _ZZZRRRTTT!_

Tiba-tiba Cctv yang mengawasi Kurumi berubah gelap semuanya. Tampaknya Ratatoskr kehilangan jejak Kurumi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kotori.

"Mungkinkah rusak? Cepat perbaiki!" perintah Kannazuki pada para tim ahli.

Sementara mereka tidak dapat mengawasi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat Kurumi, bahkan ketika scenario terburuk telah berjalan…

* * *

 **Disisi Tohka, Origami dan Shiori**

Pada akhirnya Tohka, Origami dan Shiori pun akhirnya mencari Naruto setelah Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang lagi dari hadapan mereka, mereka pun terus mencari keseluruh penjuru Tenguu Quinted, tanpa mereka sadari mereka pun bertemu satu sama lainya di suatu titik. Dan.

 _BUKK!_

Tanpa sengaja, Tohka, Origami, Shiori saling bertabrakan ketika mereka berdua sama-sama sedang mencari Naruto.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Tohka.

" aku juga meminta maaf, aku tak melihat jalan tadi" ucap Shiori

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku juga lebih berhati-hati." Ucap Origami.

"HE?!" gumam mereka secara kompak

Selang beberapa detik, mereka bertiga lalu sama-sama sadar sedang menabrak siapa.

"Tobiichi Origami dan Shiori-chan, ?!" gumam Tohka

"eh Tobiichi-san, Yatogami-san?" gumam Shiori

"Yatogami Tohka dan Itsuka Shiori…" ucap Origami sambil berdiri dan membersihkan roknya.

"eh minna-san kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini" ucap Shiori

"Unn, tapi Shiori-chan dan Tobiichi Origami sedang apa kalian disini" ucap Tohka

"ennn ettoo Tohka-chan, kalau soal itu.." ucap Shiori agak gugup.

Shiori tampaknya agak sedikit malu, karena pada dasarnya dirinya masih mencari Naruto disekitar tempat itu, sedangkan Origami malah menatap tajam Tohka dengan pandangan begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian." Ucap Origami dengan nada dingin.

"Ap—" ucap Tohka sembari berdiri dan menatap tajam Origami.

"Yah, lagipula aku juga tidak punya urusan denganmu Tobiichi Origami, kalau Shiori chan bagaimana? " Ucap Tohka

"kalau aku sih sedang ada janji" ucap Shiori agak gugup

"Aku juga ada janji." Ucap Origami.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka pun terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nada berikutnya kembali, dan akhirnya mereka pun mengutarakan niat mereka dengan kompak.

"Lagipula, aku harus menemukan Naruto/Naru!" ucap Tohka, Origami dan Shiori bersamaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata mereka mencari sosok yang sama, yaitu Naruto. Setelah tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka, mereka pun kemudian sadar kalau mereka mencari sosok yang sama.

"Eh…" pekik Mereka bertiga.

"Eh, kenapa kita mengatakan hal yang sama?" ucap Shiori

"Kenapa kalian mencarinya?! Naruto kan sedang berkencan denganku!" ucap Tohka.

"Jangan bohong, Naruto kan sedang berkencan denganku!" desis Origami

"Aku tidak bohong. Naruto sedang berkencan denganku!" ucap Tohka.

Sedangkan Shiori sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, akan tetapi ia melihat suasana sudah begitu muram, tampaknya ia tidak ingin menambah kacau suasana pertemuan mereka bertiga itu.

Origami dan Tohka saling menatap tajam sama lain. Bagaikan anjing bertemu kucing, Aura mereka begitu tidak bersahabat.

"Etto minna-san, tenanglah" ucap Shiori sambil berusaha menenangkan Tohka dan Origami, akan tetapi pada dasarnya usaha mereka sia-sia.

Lalu Origami menyadari sesuatu, jika Naruto tidak sedang bersama mereka, apa Naruto sedang bersama wanita lain, jika dugaannya benar, maka kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, ia sedang bersama Kurumi.

" _Mungkinkah… ada yang lain lagi? jika ada_ _semoga bukan dia_ _…"_ ucap batin Origami.

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun sontak Origami pun lalu pergi meninggalkan Tohka dan Shiori. kemudian dia pun kembali mencari Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" ucap Tohka dan kemudian dirinya pun akhirnya pergi bersama Origami.

"Eh, Yatogami-san, Tobiichi-san, kalian mau pergi kemana?" ucap Shiori

Pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Shiori pun ikut pergi mengikuti Tohka dan Origami untuk mencari Naruto.

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto**

Naruto berdiri ngos-ngosan di depan kursi taman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada tas belanja Kurumi.

"Naruto, kita kehilangan jejak Kurumi…" ucap Kotori lewat incam.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan, kenapa kalian kehilangan jejaknya?!" ucap Naruto melihat sekitar, mencari-cari tanda-tanda adanya Kurumi.

Pendeteksi arwah di Fraxinus berdengung, "Komandan, kami mendeteksi adanya gelombang arwah di daerah itu!" ucap salah satu tim ahli. "Gelombang itu berasal dari pepohonan di dekat taman gerbang timur!"

 _Deegggggggg_

Naruto kini tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk, dirinya pun kemudian mengaktifkan Senjutsu mode miliknya untuk memeriksa keadaan, dapat dilihat pupil mata Naruto kini sudah berbentuk pola + dengan warna emas. Betul saja dalam mode Senjutsunya dia dapat merasakan Emosi negatif yang begitu besar disekitar hutan tersebut.

" _jangan-jangan ini..."_ pikir Naruto

kemudian Naruto melompati dahan di antara pepohonan dan menuju ke tempat yang dikatakan. Di satu titik, ia menemui tempat yang penuh dengan bau darah, yang membuatnya merasa sedikit mual.

Saat Naruto melihat ke depan, Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Darah tercecer disana-sini, bahkan ada sepatu berlumuran darah dengan kaki tersisa. Naruto pun kemudian menggertakan giginya setelah meliahat ini semua, tampaknya amarahnya pun mulai naik, dirinya pun bertanya siapa yang melakukan hal gila ini.

"Kuso, aku terlambat!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan amarahnya, tampak tangannya terkepal.

"Na-Naruto, tenanglah jangan bertindak gegabah!" ucap Kotori.

Kotori sebenarnya juga cukup shock ketika melihat itu. Alat yang mereka pasang pada Naruto masih berfungsi, maka dari itu mereka berhasil mendapat tayangan akan apa yang dilihat Naruto.

Sedangkan Kurumi sendiri menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Ara? Naruto-san, kau sudah disini?" Naruto mendengar suara seseorang, Ia menengok ke depan, dan disanalah Ia melihat Kurumi, dengan baju Astral Dress _Elohim_ , mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke seorang manusia.

Rambut Kurumi tertiup angin, dan terihat mata kirinya berwarna kuning, dengan "jam" di dalamnya. Naruto hanya terdiam, Ia tak bahkan tak mengatakan apapun. Setelah melihat mata kirinya itu.

"A-aaa! Selamatkan aku!" ucap pemuda itu. Ia sampai kencing di celana saking takutnya. "Di-Dia… monster!"

"Tadi kau dengan mudah membunuh binatang, tapi kau sendiri takut kalau dibunuh…" ucap Kurumi.

"..."

"Apa itu tidak aneh?" Kurumi menodongkan pistolnya. "Ketika kau mengarahkan pistolmu pada mahkluk hidup…"

 _DORRRR!_

Kurumi menembak tepat di dada pemuda itu, akan tetapi peluru pistol milik Kurumi malah menembus pohon disana. Sontak Kurumi terkejut setelah ia melihat pemuda yang ia sekap itu sudah berpindah dibelakang sisi Naruto.

Sang pemuda pun terkejut dirinya tiba-tiba berpindah secara cepat menuju sisi Naruto. Ikatan yang dibuat Kurumi bahkan sudah terlepas. Dirinya pun hanya terpaku setelah mengalami kejadian yang diluar akal sehat itu.

"Hoi, kau tak apakan?" tanya Naruto yang tidak berbalik dari posisinya

"yah, aku tak apa.." ucap Pemuda itu dengan nada ketakutan.

"cepat pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Tapi..." ucap pemuda itu.

"ku bilang cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan menyesal..!" ucap Naruto.

Sontak setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto itu pemuda itu lalu bergegas berlari, meski dirinya agak tergopoh-gopoh, akhirnya kini tinggal Naruto dan Kurumi yang saling berhadapan satu sama lainya.

Kurumi hanya memasang ekspresi Yandere khasnya setelah melihat Naruto, dirinya ingin sekali tertawa, apalagi setelah melihat perubahan mata Naruto yang tadi nya berpola + emas, kini sudah menjadi mata yang memiliki Pola yang berbeda pada masing-masing matanya, Mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi pola Riak air ungu dengan enam tomoe, sedangkan pada bagian pupil mata kanan nya berubah menjadi pola hexagonal merah disertai pola trigonal hitam ditengahnya. tampaknya Naruto sudah mengaktifkan mode Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya.

Jika dilihat Naruto memang sudah mengaktifkan Dojutsunya ketika sang pemuda yang disekap oleh Kurumi itu akan ditembak, rupanya dirinya sudah memindahkan sang pemuda itu berkat teknik _Amonetetjikara_ miliknya.

"fufufufu, Omoshiroi...omoshiroi, Naruto-san benar-benar menarik bagiku, kau begitu lezat rupanya" ucap Kurumi

Naruto sendiri masih menggertakan tanganya melihat ekspresi Kurumi yang masih tetap sama, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan sang Spirit satu ini.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Kurumi, kenapa kau melakukan hal semua ini?" tanya datar Naruto.

Sedangkan Kurumi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tertawa tidak wajar.

"fuahahahahaha, mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?" ucap Kurumi sambil tertawa yandere.

"cepat jawab pertanyaanku" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Ah, mou Naruto-san, kau tidak asik. Jangan membuat ekspresi tak bersahabat seperti itu." Ucap Kurumi

"..."

Hening itulah yang yang saat ini dialami oleh keduanya, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan provokatif Kurumi.

"Ah, baiklah jika Naruto-san ingin tahu, aku hanya akan memberitahukan bahwa aku melakukan hal itu semua demi kesenanganku saja" ucap Kurumi

"Kesenangan bagimu, dengan cara membunuh orang-orang?" desis Naruto.

"yah, tepat sekali Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi

Benar kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak memahami jalan pikiran Kurumi, dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti akan hal itu, bagaikan sebuah teka-teki, itulah hal pas diumpamakan jika ia melihat tindakan Kurumi selama ini.

"kenapa kau membunuh manusia Kurumi, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"fufufufu, maaf Naruto-san soal itu kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya." Ucap Kurumi

"Tchh!" gumam Naruto

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menggertakan giginya mendengar penuturan Kurumi itu.

Kemudian Naruto pun melihat Kurumi kembali memasang ekspresi Yandere miliknya itu.

"Fufufu, Naruto-san, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kekuatanmu itu? Nee bagaimana kalau kita saling bermain oke" ucap Kurumi

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu" ucap Naruto

Bukanya mereda, Ekspersi Kurumi malah terlihat senang mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menolaknya Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum misterius.

Setelah itu kemudian Naruto merasakan hawa membunuh begitu pekat, Killing intens begitu tinggi terpancar dari Kurumi.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba saja disekitar Kurumi muncul jam emas raksasa, Naruto dapat melihat Jam itu dengan 12 pola angka romawi menghiasinya. Bunyi denting jam pun terdengar.

 _ **Zafkiel : Het**_

Setelah berkata hal itu Kurumi pun menembakan pistolnya kekepalanya,

 _Doooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

akan tetapi anehnya kepalanya itu tidak terluka sama sekali, Naruto hanya memicingkan pandangannya melihat gerakan aneh dari Kurumi, dia pun kemudian meningkatkan kewaspadaanya karena dirinya merasakan hal yang buruk. Dan benar saja

"Hihihihihihihihi..."

Tiba-tiba saja disekitar Naruto keluarlah puluhan Kurumi, Naruto tentunya agak terkejut melihat hal itu. Tapi dirinya pun menepis keterkejutannya itu, mengingat yang ia hadapi ini adalah Spirit, salah satu eksistensi yang membawa marabahaya bagi Dunia.

' _ini, Kagebunshin kah, tapi ini terlihat berbeda'_ pikir Naruto

"ayo diriku yang lainnya, ayo kita sedikit bermain dengan Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi

Sontak setelah ucapan itu Para Klon Kurumi pun datang menyerbu Naruto. Mereka pun kemudian mengokang senjata pistol mereka.

' _sial, kalau begini aku harus menghindar, aku merasa kalau senjata aneh itu sangat berbahaya'_ pikir Naruto

Booffftttt.

Tiba-tiba fuin ditangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan asap, rupanya Naruto sudah mengeluarkan Kusanagi no Tsurugi milik sahabatnya itu. Naruto kemudian membuka sarung pedang itu. Dan bersiap untuk maju melawan.

 _Dorrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
_

Tentu saja ratusan peluru ditembakan menuju Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto bisa berhasil menghindar berkat kemampuan penglihatan EMS miliknya yang mampu melihat serangan 3 detik lebih cepat dari biasanya dan juga dirinya menghancurkan peluru-peluru itu dengan _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ miliknya

 _ **Shiken : Kusanagi no ken**_

 _Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg..._

 _Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggg..._

Naruto menggunakan kemampuan kenjutsunya untuk membelah ratusan peluru yang akan menghantamnya, dengan sekali ayunan tebasan Kusanagi no Tsurugi, peluru-peluru itu terbelah menjadi dua, Naruto kemudian menebas lagi gelombang peluru selanjutnya, dan hasilnya pun sama peluru-peluru itu hancur dan terbelah menjadi dua _(author note : bayangin aja Naruto menggunakan kemampuan Kenjutsunya persis dengan Mihawk One Piece, dengan sekali tebasan mampu membelah sebuah pulau jika dengan kekuatan penuh.)_

Kurumi melihat hal itu terkaget-kaget, dirinya tak menyangka ada seorang manusia biasa yang mampu melenyapkan peluru pistol andalannya itu, dirinya pun berdecih kesal melihat kemampuan Naruto yang jauh diatas rat-rata.

"Tch, kau jangan sombong dulu, diriku yang lain ayo maju" seru Kurumi

Para klon pun menyerbu Naruto, mereka pun berusaha memukul Naruto akan tetapi Naruto sendiri berhasil menghindar, dan menyerang balik dengan Kenjutsu miliknya.

 _Buaaaaagggghhhh.. Buggggghhhhhhhhh..Baaaaaggggggghhhhhhh..._

Dengan menggunakan sisi tumpul Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Naruto sukses melumpuhkan para klon Kurumi itu, mengapa dirinya tak menggunakan sisi tajam pedangnya itu, tujuannya agar Kurumi tidak terbunuh, sebab dirinya kini hanya bertujuan untuk menghentikan aksi gila Kurumi.

"Sudah hentikan semua ini Kurumi" ucap Naruto

"Tch, kau kira dengan mengalahkan para klonku kau sudah diatas angin, jangan harap" desis Kurumi

Dentang jam pun berbunyi.

 _ **Zafkiel : Zayin**_

 _Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Kepala Kurumi ditembak kembali, kemudian setelah itu Kurumi pun mengokang pistolnya kepada Naruto.

' _sial, aku harus menghentikan nya segera'_ ucap Naruto

 _Doooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Zafkiel pun kembali menembakan 3 peluru nya itu, Naruto berusaha maju dan menebas peluru tersebut, akan tetapi ada suatu keganjilan dialami Naruto

Yah, Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, dirinya serasa beku, karena tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya itu.

' _sial, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak'_ rutuk Naruto dalam batin

Sedangkan Kurumi pun hanya tertawa yandere melihat Naruto tak bisa bergerak.

"fufufufu, sekuat apapun dirimu Naruto-san, kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan waktu" ucap Kurumi

Kurumi pun mendekat menuju tubuh Naruto yang dibekukan oleh waktu itu. Kemudian ia menormalkan kembali waktu tubuh Naruto.

Tentu Naruto pun jatuh terkulai lemas, setelah tubuhnya dibekukan oleh waktu, ia merasa kekuatannya begitu terkuras.

"…Hal seperti inilah yang akan terjadi." Lanjut Kurumi. Naruto terdiam, Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun… Kurumi menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum licik.

"Tch" gumam Naruto masih terkulai lemas tak berdaya

"Tidak boleh pergi… kamu adalah milikku seorang" Kurumi memunculkan tangan-tangan putihnya dari tanah yang menjerat kaki Naruto dan membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

"Apa ini?!" pekik Naruto

Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan-tangan itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

Kurumi berjalan semakin mendekat ke tubuh Naruto, dirinya pun menaiki tubuh Naruto tersebut.

"Ah… ah… aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya…" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal yang penuh kebohongan.

"Aku sudah mengacaukannya! Padahal aku masih ingin menikmati kencanku denganmu sedikit lebih lama, Naruto-san…" Kurumi memegang wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang…" gumamnya

Kurumi tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia menjilat bibir bagian luarnya dengan penuh nafsu makan(?). Kurumi pun berniat memakan bibir sipemuda berkulit tan itu akan tetapi

Tiba-tiba…

 _DEGG!_

 _Waaaakkkkkk...Waaaaaakkkkk...Waakkkkkkkk_

Suara burung gagak pun terdengar disekitar Kurumi, perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto pun memudar dan menjadi puluhan burung gagak hitam, Kurumi pun terkejut dengan hal itu, disaat ia akan menggerakan badannya tiba-tiba saja, Kurumi tak bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya itu.

"ada apa ini, kuhh, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak" gumam Kurumi

Puluhan burung gagak hitam pun terus terbang mengitari Kurumi yang tidak bisa bergerak itu, jika dilihat langit mulai memerah, dan suasana disekitarnya mulai mencekam, Kurumi dapat merasakan hawa Killeng intens yang begitu kuat disekitarnya, dia pun melihat sekitarnya, dirinya pun terkejut melihat semua benda disekitarnya juga termasuk tubuhnya sudah bewarna hitam-putih layaknya seperti sebuah film negatif.

"kuhh, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ucap Kurumi

Setelah berkata hal tersebut, sontak puluhan gagak itu menyatu dan berubah menjadi Naruto, Kurumi melihat hal itu hanya memblalakan matanya.

"kau sudah terjebak dalam teknik ilusi milikku yaitu _**Genjutsu : Rinnegan**_ " ucap Naruto yang masih berada diatas langit.

" _Genjutsu : Rinnegan_ " beo Kurumi

Yah dapat dilihat Kurumi sudah terjebak dalam Genjutsu milik Naruto. Salah satu genjutsu terkuat milik Naruto, yaitu _Genjutsu : Rinnegan._ Sebuah teknik ilusi yang menggabungkan cara kerja _**Tsukuyomi**_ dan _**Kotoamatsukami**_.

 _ **Genjutsu : Rinnegan**_ _adalah sebuah teknik ilusi terkuat dari mata Rinnegan Choku Tomoe milik Naruto, teknik yang mengaplikasikan cara kerja_ _ **Kotoamatsukami**_ _dengan menyebarkan Genjutsu tanpa harus membuat kontak panca indra terlebih dahulu_ _bahkan tanpa disadari oleh si korban_ _, lalu dirinya pun menggiring musuh kedalam sebuah dimensi gen_ _jutsu miliknya layaknya_ _ **Tsukuyomi**_ _._

 _Naruto menggunakan teknik ini sebelum dirinya menyerang Kurumi yang akan menembakan peluru_ _ **Zafkiel : Zayin**_ _pada Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sudah menstimulasi Genjutsu miliknya pada Kurumi, dan Kurumi berhasil terjebak didalam dimensiku_

Naruto terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena dirinya hanya bertujuan untuk menghentikan Kurumi, bukan membunuhya.

"Kuhh, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, kenapa kau menjebakku" desis Kurumi

"Maaf Kurumi, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi kamu lah yang memaksaku melakukan hal ini, tujuanku dari awal ia hanya ingin berbicara padamu" ucap Naruto

"Tch, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi

"aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, mengapa kau membunuh manusia, mengapa kau menganggap hal itu semua hanya kesenanganmu belaka?" tanya Naruto

"Tch kau memang keras kepala sekali Naruto-san, kau tidak akan mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal semua ini, jika aku menjelaskan padamu, aku hanya melakukan hal ini hanya untuk tujuan tertentu dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu apa tujuanku" ucap Kurumi

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar maksud perkataan Kurumi.

"jadi begitu, aku mengerti, kau melakukan hal itu semua karena kau memiliki tujuan dan karena itulah aku akan menghentikanmu Kurumi" ucap Naruto

Sontak pandangan Kurumi menajam melihat Naruto.

"Tch, apa kau bilang menghentikanku, yang benar saja" ucap Kurumi

"aku tahu sebenarnya dirimu adalah orang baik Kurumi, aku tahu kamu masih menyimpan kebaikan didalam hatimu, kau bertindak semua itu karena alasan tertentu bukan, karena itulah aku akan menghentikanmu untuk membunuh manusia lainya" ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu hah!, apa kau sedang melawak?" desis Kurumi

"aku tidak peduli apapun yang kamu katakan sekarang, dan satu hal lagi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, dengan cara menyegel kekuatanmu itu. aku berjanji akan mengubah hidupmu Kurumi, aku ingin kamu hidup layaknya gadis normal lainnya, aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal itu, karena bagiku kau pantas mendapatkan hal itu semua" ujar Naruto dengan tegas.

Kurumi benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dirinya tak menyangka ada manusia bodoh yang rela berkorban dan melakukan hal sesuatu untuknya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dirinya menepis kembali pikirannya itu, karena baginya omongan Naruto hanya omong kosong belaka

"fufufufu Omoshiroi, Omoshiroi... aku tahu memang Naruto-san begitu menarik, tapi bagiku kata-katamu itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka" ucap Kurumi

"tidak peduli kau menganggap kata-kataku hanya omong kosong belaka, aku tetap akan menghentikanmu untuk membunuh manusia lagi, karena bagiku adalah tidak pernah menarik kata-kata yang telah terucapkan adalah jalan ninjaku" ujar Naruto.

Setelah itupun Naruto dan Kurumi keluar dari dimensi genjutsu milik Naruto. Dapat dilihat semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Hosh...hoshhh...hoshhhh..." nafas Naruto dan Kurumi yang masing-masing terdengar.

Mereka begitu kelelahan, apa lagi Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak cakra dalam teknik genjutsu itu, Naruto dan Kurumi pun bersidekap ditanah.

Peluh membasahi wajah mereka berdua.

"Hosh...aku tak menyangka, aku bisa mengalami hal seperti ini" ucap Kurumi yang masih terengah-engah.

Sedangkan disisi Naruto sendiri, tampaknya Rinnegan Choku Tomoe miliknya kehilangan 6 tomoe sehingga Rinnegan Naruto terlihat Rinnegan pada umumnya, begitu juga dengan EMS miliknya yang berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 tomoe, tampaknya Teknik Genjutsu tadi banyak memakan cakra miliknya itu.

Sepertinya pertarungan mereka pun berjalan seimbang.

Ditengah kelelahan melanda mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu hal aneh pun terjadi.

 _Deeeegggggg_

Dan disaat itu. Ada suatu tekanan yang mendorong dan menghempaskan Kurumi. Naruto terkejut karena Ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan teknik Tendou untuk menghempaskan Kurumi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Onii-chan?" Ucap seseorang yang sudah berada di depan Naruto untuk melindunginya.

Naruto terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut Crimson itu, terlebih lagi dirinya melihat sosok itu sudah berpakaian armor khas JGDSF, ternyata apa yang ia lihat di video kemarin benar adanya.

"Tadi itu hampir saja… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mio

"Mio?" ucap Naruto

"Ya." Ucap orang itu, Mio. "Aku yakin kau tidak menyangka hal ini…"

Mio mengira kalau Naruto tidak tahu bahwa dia anggota AST. Naruto sebenarnya sudah mengetahui itu, saat Ia melihat rekaman pertarungan Mio dengan Kurumi.

"Ara ara, beraninya kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Naruto-san…" ucap Kurumi.

"Kita bahas ini nanti, Onii-chan…Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Ucap Mio

Mio lalu mengeluarkan tembakan dari senjatanya, sekali menembak Ia dapat mengeluarkan tiga serangan. Tentu saja Kurumi menghindarinya, namun ternyata Mio dapat mengendalikan tembakan itu dengan jari-jarinya, dan dapat membuat tembakan itu berbelok. Semua tembakan yang diluncurkannya berbelok dan mendarat pada satu titik.

"Kurumi!" panggil Naruto. Kurumi terjatuh dan bersimbah darah.

"Ukh…" pekik Kurumi

Mio mendekati Kurumi, dan senjata penembaknya sudah berubah ke dalam mode pedang sekarang.

"Hentikan, Mio-chan !" ucap Naruto yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mio selanjutnya.

"Jangan bunuh dia!" teriak Naruto

Naruto mencoba menghentikan hal itu semua tapi sayangnya tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mulai oleng dan kehilangan tenaga bahkan Dojutsu miliknya pun sudah menonaktifkan diri, sepertinya efek penggunaan _Genjutsu : Rinnegan_ begitu fatal baginya. Naruto sendiri benar-benar merutuki kondisinya tersebut, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Naruto-san…" ucap Kurumi lemah. Mio sudah mengayunkan pedangnya, dan menusuk wajah Kurumi.

 _CRRAAAKKK!  
_  
Naruto hanya dapat terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Mengapa…" ucap Naruto. "Mengapa kau bisa setenang itu?! Kau baru saja membunuh orang!"

"Dia hanya Spirit, Onii-chan." Ucap Mio.

Setelah itu Armor Mio pun kembali menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah sering melakukannya." Ucap Mio dengan tenang

Sesuatu yang dimiliki semua orang, tapi tidak bisa dibeli. Terkadang orang meremehkannya, atau menghargainya, atau menyia-nyiakannya. Apa kau bisa menebak apa itu?

"Kau akan tahu semuanya dari Sersan Tobiichi." Ucap Mio.

"Mah, lebih baik kau anggap apa yang baru saja kau lihat ini adalah mimpi, dan lupakan saja." Lanjut Mio

"Bagaiamana mungkin aku melupakannya!?" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mulai menggertakan giginya. Menahan segala emosi yang ada dibenaknya.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mati…" lanjut Naruto

"Nightmare— Tokisaki Kurumi, adalah Spirit yang special." Ucap Mio.

Dengan menghela nafas Mio pun melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Berapa kalipun aku membunuhnya, dengan cara apapun, dia akan kembali lagi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, di tempat lain, dan membunuh manusia." Ucap Mio

Naruto nampak tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan Mio.

"Maka dari itu, aku harus membunuhnya. Memburunya dimanapun Ia berada." Ucap Mio.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi—" ucap Mio

"Cukup, hentikan!..Kalau kau sudah terbiasa melakukannya… itu artinya kau sama saja dengannya!" ucap Naruto

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain aku…" ucap Mio.

"aku tak mengerti sama sekali, apa yang sedang terjadi selama ini denganmu Mio-chan, mengapa kau melakukan hal itu semua, kenapa dirimu menjadi anggota AST, aku tak mengerti hal ini, Mengapa Mio-chan?" ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi Mio tetap mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto, walau sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab hal itu tapi semuanya serasa mengiris hatinya, dirinya juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah Naruto tahu akan identitasnya itu.

Mio akhirnya pergi dengan teleportasi milik DEM

"Tunggu—!" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mengejar Mio, namun tidak bisa karena tubuhnya mulai kehilangan tenaga.

"Kuso!" gumam Naruto sambil meninju tanah.

saat ditengah perjalanan Mio teringat kata-kata Naruto yang diteriakkannya tadi padanya _. 'Mengapa'_

* * *

 _ **Skiptime**_

 _ **Jam 05.35 PM**_

Origami, Shiori dan Tohka yang sedang dalam perjalanan mencari Naruto, akhirnya bertermu dengan Naruto di suatu lingkungan pertokoan. Naruto berjalan dengan lesu dan nampak pucat.

"Naruto!" panggil Tohka.

"Naru! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Shiori

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Origami.

Tohka pun kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto dan melihat bekas luka di tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau terluka!" ucap Tohka dengan nada khawatir

ketika Naruto melihat darah dari luka di tangannya, Naruto jadi teringat akan pemandangan berdarah yang dilihatnya tadi. Karena masih merasa trauma, Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Tohka.

"Ma-maaf, apa itu sakit?" Tanya Tohka.

"Ti-tidak…" Naruto menutupi lukanya dan berlari. "Maaf." Ia lalu pergi.

"Naruto/Naru!" panggil Tohka, Origami dan Shiori bersamaan.

Namun Naruto tidak menyahut dan berjalan pulang dengan lemas. Naruto nampaknya terlalu depresi karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Tentang kencan Quadriple(?)nya… lalu masalah Kurumi… dan… Mio….

Hari sepertinya sudah menunjukan pukul 06.10 PM

Ketika Naruto sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ternyata disana ada Tohka yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

"Tohka…" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!" Tohka nampak sangat khawatir, namun Ia segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tohka

"Y-Yah…" ucap Naruto

"Baguslah. Ayo kita pergi!" Tohka menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berlari bersamanya.

"Eh? Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita!" ucap Tohka

Meski hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi Tohka masih ingin melanjutkan kencan mereka.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi bersama menuju pusat jajanan tradisional Tenguu. Sama seperti 2 bulan lalu saat mereka kencan pertama kalinya.

"Satu roti gandum!" "Sossis!" "Pangsit!" setelah membeli semua makanan itu, Tohka menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Te-Terima kasih…" ucap Naruto sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Berikutnya…" ucap Tohka sambil berlari lagi mencari makanan yang lain.

"O-Oy…" ucap Naruto

Tohka membeli makanan yang Ia dan Naruto pesan di restoran waktu mereka kencan pertama kalinya, selain itu Tohka juga memesan menu special yang pernah ia coba. Melihat hal itu tentu Naruto agak risih, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak memiliki uang yang lebih.

"To-Tohka, aku tidak membawa banyak uang, jadi…" ucap Naruto

"Jangan khawatir!" ucap Tohka tersenyum. Ia membawa sebuah kartu kredit di tangannya.

"Reine sudah meminjamkan 'kartu sihir'nya padaku!" ucap Tohka penuh semangat.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kartu hitam itu, ya?"

"Reine sudah menceritakanku semuanya…" ucap Tohka. "Tentang Kurumi… dan tentang Mio…"

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Naruto

Ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, kencan Naruto dan Tohka berakhir di tempat dimana Naruto dan Tohka pernah melihat pemandangan kota bersama… tempat dimana Naruto ditembak oleh Origami.

"Aku harus menghentikan Kurumi agar Ia tidak lagi membunuh manusia…" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mau bercerita. Naruto pun menceritakan hal itu semua secara gamblang.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…, Kurumi memang seorang Spirit, tetapi Ia berbeda denganmu dan Yoshino…" ucap Naruto dengan nada sulit diartikan

Tampaknya Tohka menangkap pandangan sendu dari pemuda bermanik blue shapire itu, Naruto memang menampakan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Dia tidak berbeda sama sekali, Naruto." Ucap Tohka. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Tohka. Tohka menggenggam tangan Naruto,

"Kurumi sama seperti kami. dan Dia juga sama seperti aku." Ucap Tohka

"Aku punya Naruto yang ada disini untukku. Naruto telah menyelamatkanku..." Ucap Tohka.

Tohka begitu intens menatap nanar manik blue shapire itu, seakan-akan dirinya ingin menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Naruto, kemudian dia melanjut kembali kata-katanya.

"Saat kencan hari ini, kau sudah menunjukkan padaku betapa indahnya dunia ini… Jika bukan karena Naruto, aku mungkin sudah menjadi seperti Kurumi…" lanjut Tohka

Tohka menggengam tangan Naruto semakin erat, "Jika ada perbedaan antara aku dan Kurumi, itu adalah… adanya sesorang disampingku yang selalu membantuku."

Naruto sontak tersadar akan maksud perkataan Tohka, yah dia ingat hal paling penting baginya, tidak sepeduli apapun itu Kurumi juga sama seperti Tohka, dia adalah Spirit, dia perlu bantuan urulan tanganya, dan Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah pada Tohka.

"Arigatou, Tohka. Kau sudah mengingatkanku sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Naruto

"Unn, jadi kamu tak ragu lagi kan ?" tanya Tohka

"yah sedikit sih hehehe" ujar Naruto

"tenang saja Naruto, aku pasti akan membantumu, jadi jangan khawatir oke" ucap Tohka

"hehehehe yah, itu membuatku merasa lega" ucap Naruto

Tohka pun tersenyum manis setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dirinya betul-betul merasakan sensasi kehangatan sipemuda pirang itu.

"Nn, Naruto bisakah kita seperti ini lebih lama lagi" ucap Tohka sambil mengadahkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto

"ah tentu saja" ucap Naruto

Kedua sejoli itu tampaknya kembali menikmati malam yang menyajikan ribuan bintang ditengahnya.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

Keesokan harinya di Raizen Senior High School, Naruto kini sedang berada diruangan penyimpanan sepatu dan tiba-tiba saja Kurumi menyapa Naruto disana

"Ara, Naruto-san, selamat pagi!" ucap Kurumi

orang itu, Kurumi. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat telah terbunuh sebelumnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Mio, Kurumi memang banyak menyimpan teka-teki baginya, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus tetap menyelamatkan Kurumi apapun yang terjadi.

"Pagi…" ucap Naruto.

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau sekolah hari ini. Padahal kupikir kau akan membolos, Naruto-san…" ucap Kurumi.

"Kurumi…" ucap Naruto

"Ya?" ucap Kurumi

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Naruto

"Eh?" Kurumi tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Kurumi seolah-olah dirinya tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto.

Akan tetap tekad Naruto sudah bulat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh manusia lagi." Ucap Naruto. "Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Mio-chan membunuhmu lagi."

"Ara...begitukah?" ucap Kurumi tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Kalau kalian pikir Kurumi akan berubah hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, kalian salah besar. Kurumi bukanlah tipe yang mudah disentuh hatinya.

Kurumi pergi ke atap sekolah. Disana, Ia memutar kakinya beberapa kali. Terdengar detikan suara jam bersamaan dengan berubahnya pakaian Kurumi menjadi Astral dress Elohim miliknya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya ke angkasa, dan tiba-tiba suatu aura merah-hitam menyelimuti sekolah itu.

"Naruto-san, izinkan aku menguji apa yang telah kau ucapkan…" ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum.

Dengan cepat Kurumi memasang Kekai waktu disekolah tersebut.

 _SYUUUTTT! DEG!_

Aura yang pekat menyelimuti sekolah. Semua siswa tiba-tiba pingsan, entah mengapa Naruto masih mampu berdiri, meskipun Ia sempat merasa sakit ketika aura itu melewatinya.

"Apa yang…?!" Naruto kebingungan.

"Kotori!" panggil Naruto lewat incamnya

"tunggu sebentar Naruto, Kami sedang menganalisanya…" ucap Kotori.

Para kru Ratatoskr pun memeriksa energi disekitar Raizen SHS dan hasilnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah sihir penghalang. Penghalang ini menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitar terbaring tak berdaya." Ucap Kotori kepada Naruto.

"janga-jangan, Kurumi—" gumam Naruto

"Na….Naruto…" di belakang Naruto, terlihat Tohka mencoba berjalan ke arahnya dengan susah payah. Nampaknya Tohka juga terkena efek penghalang itu.

"Tohka!" Naruto berlari ke arah Tohka. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya… tapi tubuhku terasa berat…"

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Kotori

"Karena kau memiliki kekuata Tohka dan Yoshino yang tersegel di dalam dirimu…" ucap Reine. "Bisa dikatakan kekuatan Spirit itulah yang melindungimu. Di area itu, kemungkinan hanya kau saja yang dapat bergerak dengan normal…"

Speaker di sekolah Naruto berbunyi, "Naruto-san…" terdengar suara Kurumi. "Apa kau mendengarku? Kalau kau mencariku, silahkan datang ke atap… sebaiknya kau cepat datang. Khekhekhe…"

"Tohka, kau tunggulah disini." Ucap Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya." Naruto lalu segera berlari ke atap.

"Naruto!" ucap Tohka

Di ruang kelas, Origami bernasib sama dengan siswa lainnya. Namun setidaknya Ia masih mampu duduk dan sedikit bergerak. Ia mengambil sesuatu seperti chip dari kantongnya,

"Identifikasi: AST. Tobiichi Origami. Basic Realizer: luncurkan!" baju Tobiichi berubah menjadi Armor AST miliknya.

Lalu disisi Shiori, kini ia terlihat mampu berdiri, meskipun agak tergopoh-gopoh, dirinya begitu Khawatir terhadap Naruto, apalagi setelah ia mendengar panggilan Kurumi, rasanya ia mendapat firasat buruk, dengan tekad kuatnya Shiori pun kemudian pergi melangkah menuju tempat Naruto berada.

'Naru..' ucap batin Shiori melangkah menuju tempat Naruto

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah berada di pintu yang menuju ke atap. Ia terdiam sesaat disana. Ketika Ia membuka pintu, ternyata Kurumi sudah ada di depannya.

"Selamat datang. Aku sudah menunggumu Naruto-san."

Di tempat Tobiichi, entah bagaimana Ia sudah bisa bergerak dengan normal lagi setelah mengenakan pakaian AST.

"Kau sudah menggunakan peralatan darurat? Bagaiamana situasinya?" tanya Ryouko dengan alat komunikasi incam. Origami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Kurumi, juga.

"Sangat berbahaya. Meminta bantuan." Ucap Origami

Langkah Origami pun terhenti. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Origami-san, kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya orang itu, ternyata Kurumi.

"Tokisaki Kurumi…" desis Origami

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat." Ucap Kurumi. Mendengar itu, Origami segera mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Di tempat lain, Tohka yang mulai tak berdaya terus memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto… Naruto!" Tohka mencoba berdiri, namun Ia langsung terjatuh. Rasa sakitnya begitu hebat, tubuhnya seperti tak berdaya, dan seakan-akan tenaganya mulai musnah

"Sa-sakit sekali… Naruto…" ucap Tohka

Tohka terus berusaha. Dan tidak menyerah.

"Kumohon Bergerak! Bergerak! Bergerak!" pekik Tohka

 _CLINGGG!_

Aura ungu pun menguat disekitar tubuh Tohka, kini Pakaian Tohka berubah setengahnya menjadi Astral Dress miliknya. Ia sudah mendapatkan kembali sedikit kekuatannya.

"Yosh!" gumam Tohka

Tohka sudah bersiap menyelamatkan Naruto, namun…

 _DOOORRR!_

Sebuah peluru melesat ke arah Tohka, Ia berhasil menghindarinya.

"Siapa disana?!" ucap Tohka

Di depan Tohka, seseorang yang sama yang menghadang Origami ada disana.

"Kau?!" ucap Tohka

"Halo, Tohka-san." Ucap Kurumi

Di tempat Naruto, Kurumi berada di depannya. Yang artinya Kurumi berada di tiga tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kurumi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Indah, bukan? ." Ucap Kurumi.

"Waktu…?" gumam Naruto

Kurumi mengangkat poninya, menunjukkan mata kuning kirinya. Disana terlihat ada jam yang berjalan. "ini menunjukkan waktuku…" ucap Kurumi. "Bisa dikatakan ini adalah rentang hidupku."

"Mataku memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Tapi, besarnya waktu yang aku miliki tergantung seberapa sering aku memakainya." Ucap Kurumi lagi. "Maka dari itu, aku selalu mengisinya kembali dengan energi yang kudapat dari manusia."

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Naruto

"Mereka semua…. Adalah mangsaku yang manis." Ucap Kurumi.

Naruto pun terdiam dia mengerti maksud Kurumi, jadi dia membunuh manusia untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, lagi-lagi Naruto terus mendapatkan teka-teki yang membingungkan.

"Ah…. Tapi Naruto-san, kau special…" ekspresi Kurumi langsung berubah.

"Karena…" Ia menjilat jarinya dengan lidahnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjadi satu denganmu, melahapmu pelan-pelan, fufufufu... Naruto-san, kamu begitu lezat bagiku, kamu sempurna bagiku, mou aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu…" ucap Kurumi

Naruto marah mendengar kata-kata Kurumi itu, kalau memang target nya adalah dirinya mengapa Kurumi juga malah melibatkan orang lain.

"Jika kau hanya menginginkanku, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua, kau juga tidak perlu melibatkan orang lain!" ucap Naruto

"Sebelum aku memakanmu, aku ingin kau menarik kembali kata-katamu tadi pagi, bahwa kau ingin menyelamatkanku…" Ucap Kurumi.

Naruto agak terkejut karena ternyata pemicu kemarahan Kurumi adalah hal itu.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk itu." Kurumi tersenyum.

"Apa kau takut, Naruto-san?" Kurumi berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Apa sekarang kau membenciku? Asal kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan… jadi, cepat lepas kata-katamu tadi pagi."

Kurumi memegang wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan melepas penghalang ini…" Kurumi tertawa. Ia berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Ayo.. tunggu apa lagi?! Kalau kau terlalu lama mengambil keputusan, penghalang ini tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi…" desis Kurumi

"Cepat lepaskan penghalang ini…" ucap Naruto. Kurumi tersenyum puas, Ia mengira Naruto sudah menyerah.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak akan menyerah tentang menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Naruto

"Eh? Apa katamu?" Tanya Kurumi. Sedangkan Naruto memandang tajam Kurumi.

"Aaah, percuma saja kau membujukku." Kurumi menghempaskan badannya ke belakang

"sebaiknya kita akhiri ini semua oke" ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Jam raksasa itu muncul kembali dihadapan Naruto, Naruto tentu bersiaga melihat Kurumi mencoba menyerangnya sekali lagi.

 _ **Zafkiel : Het**_

 _Dooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ia pun menembakan 3 butir peluru dikepalanya, setelah itu disekitar Naruto munculah ratusan Kurumi disekitarnya., tampaknya Kurumi tidak akan bermain-main lagi dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung mengaktifkan Senjutsu mode miliknya, cakra senjutsu menguar ditubuh Naruto, matanya pun berubah menjadi pola + emas.

"diriku yang lain, ayo kita bermain lagi dengan Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi

Setelah berkata hal itu Kurumi yang lainya secara serempak mengokang pistolnya itu.

 _Dooorrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"sial kalau begini" gumam Naruto

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, akan tetapi sangat berbahaya jika ia menggunakan kekuatanya disaat seperti ini, misalnya saja Rasengan, mungkin saja bila Naruto memakai hal itu tentu saja akan menghancurkan sekolah ini, Naruto dipaksa bertarung menggunakan intelegensinya. Pada akhirnya Naruto merancanakan untuk melumpuhkan Kurumi.

Dengan sigap Naruto pun melemparkan satu buah kunai menuju sisi yang berbeda.

 _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_

 _Wussssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

Naruto pun berpindah tempat dari tempat semual sehingga ratusan peluru yang ditembakan oleh para klon Kurumi itu meleset dan terbuang sia-sia., kini Naruto kembali muncul ditengah udara.

 _Wusssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Kurumi pun melihat Naruto sudah berada diatasnya

 _ **Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

Naruto pun melemparkan Kunai cabang tiga miliknya,

"ara-ara benda seperti tidak akan mampu menghentikan ku loh" ucap Kurumi dengan nada remeh

Akan tetapi dengan sekejap Kunai cabang tiga yang awalnya hanya satu buah itu, tiba-tiba menggandakan diri menjadi 1000 kunai cabang tiga.

"Ap..." pekik Kurumi

 _Jlleeeeeeeb...Jleeeeeeebbbbb...Jleeebbbbbbbbbb..._

Sontak puluhan klon Kurumi kalah dan menghilang bagaikan partikel, Naruto sendiri seperti sudah menganalisa betul para Klon Kurumi mirip dengan kinerja Kagebunshin miliknya itu.

"Tch aku sedikit lengah, aku tak menyangka kau begitu pintar Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi

"sudahlah Kurumi, kumohon hentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat" ucap Naruto

"Tch, tidak akan" ucap Kurumi

Dengan sisa bayangan Klon Kurumi, mereka semua pun datang menyerbu Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menghindari serangan mereka berkat mode Senjutsu miliknya

"apa bagaimana bisa dia menghindari diriku yang lain" ucap Kurumi mulai jengah dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun kemudian melakukan serangan balik , dengan Kawazu Kumite, Naruto mampu melakukan pukulan tersembunyi dan tak terlihat,

 _Buaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhh.._

 _Buuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhhh...Baaaaaaaggggghhhhhh..._

Naruto menendang, memukul, dan meninju puluhan Klon Kurumi, dalam waktu sekitar 5 menit, bayangan Kurumi dapat dikalahkan oleh Naruto

Kurumi kali ini benar-benar jengah melihat dirinya kembali dikalahkan oleh Naruto, dirinya pun sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto itu.

" Sebenarnya, kamu ini makhluk seperti apa?" ucap Kurumi

"aku hanya seorang mantan Shinobi dan itulah yang aku ketahui" ucap Naruto

"Tchhh!" gumam Kurumi

 _ **Zafkiel : Aleph**_

 _Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Kurumi kembali menembakan pelurunya dikepalanya, dan dirinya pun menembakan pelurunya itu kehadapan para klonnya yang sudah lumpuh dengan perlahan klon Kurumi pun menghilang.

"Fufufufu, Omoshiroi,... kau benar-benar menarik, tapi kau tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikanku" ucap Kurumi

Kemudian Kurumi pun mengangkat tangannya ke angkasa. Dan Tiba-tiba bunyi peringatan gempa luar angkasa berbunyi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengenal suara ini dengan baik." Ucap Kurumi.

"Peringatan gempa luar angkasa?!" pekik Naruto.

sementara itu Orang-orang di Fraxinus kebingungan setelah menerima info adanya gelombang gempa luar angkasa.

"Apakah Tokisaki Kurumi yang melakukannya?!" Tanya Kotori.

"Gelombangnya muncul secara tiba-tiba…" ucap Reine. "Dia sengaja melakukannya?"

Disisi Naruto dan Kurumi

"Ahahahaha! Saa, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kurumi. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada murid yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri ketika terkena gempa luar angkasa…?"

"Nato…Mood Kurumi berubah. Sepertinya dia takut padamu." Ucap Reine dari incam

"Begitu, ya…" ucap Naruto. "Kurumi, kau bilang kau ingin memakanku, kan? Kalau begitu hentikan gelombang luar angkasa ini!"

Kurumi bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Bukankah Ia bisa memakannya bahkan setelah meledakkan sekolah ini?

"Jika tidak…" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun kemudian mengambil sebuah Kunai cabang tiga miliknya dan menodongkannya tepat dihadapan perutnya.

"Aku akan menusuk perut ku dan mati!" ucap Naruto

"Kau akan menjadikan dirimu sebagai sandera?" Tanya Kurumi. Ia tersenyum. "Coba saja. Aku ingin tahu apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah." Naruto lalu mulai menusuk perutnya dengan Kunai itu dan…

 _Jleeeeebbbbbbbbb..._

Namun, dengan cepat Kurumi melesat menangkap Kunai Naruto dan membanting Naruto. Serta membuang Kunai itu

Sedangkan Naruto nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini! Apa kau sudah gila!?" Tanya Kurumi.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar." Ucap Naruto.

Dengan menghela nafas Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya

"Aku dapat menjadi sandera yang baik. Jadi, apa kau mau menghentikan gelombang luar angkasa ini? Aku juga mau agar kau melepaskan penghalangnya… jika tidak aku akan menggigit lidahku dan mati!" lanjut Naruto.

Kurumi nampak kesal. "Ada apa sih dengamu?!" ia lalu menjentikkan jari dan semua penghalang beserta gelombang luar angkasa lenyap.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto. "Satu lagi…"

"Ada lagi?!" gumam Kurumi

"Kurumi," ucap Naruto.

"..."

"Apa kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" tanya Naruto

Kurumi tersenyum, "Kau masih belum menyerah? Semua usahamu akan sia-sia saja."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba!" ucap Naruto

"Kau bisa menikmati kehidupan yang normal, kehidupan yang damai… dan kau bahkan bisa menikmati kencan kita yang kemarin…" ucap Naruto

Kurumi terlihat mulai mengerti. "Tapi… itu…"

"Mungkin saja! Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau tidak mau mencoba!" Naruto berteriak.

"Kau akan terus meratapi dosa-dosamu seumur hidup… tapi, Kurumi, apapun kesalahanmu, aku tetap akan menyelamatkanmu!" ujar Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Aku…" gumam Kurumi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto-san…" Kurumi mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Apa kau… benar-benar memberiku…" ketika tangan Kurumi hampir menyentuh tangan Naruto, tiba-tiba…

 _CRRKK!  
_  
"Mah, mah… tidak boleh… jangan dengarkan kata-katanya…" ucap suara asing itu.

Sebuah tangan putih keluar menembus perut Kurumi.

"U-Ukh… aku… aku.." gumam lirih Kurumi

"Kurumi!" pekik Naruto.

Dirinya begitu kaget melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Daerah yang tertembus tangan itu bersimbah darah. Tangan itu masuk kembali.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau tidur." Ucap tangan itu. Tubuh Kurumi perlahan jatuh dan terus mengucurkan darah. Tapi entah kenapa, di depan Naruto sekarang sudah ada Kurumi yang lain, yang tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Ku-Kurumi?" Naruto bingung. "Kenapa…?"

"Sepertinya diriku yang ini masih terlalu muda…" ucap Kurumi. Lalu tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu perlahan ditarik oleh tangan-tangan putih dan menghilang.

Sekarang tangan-tangan putih itu menjerat kaki Naruto. Sial bagi Naruto, karena lengah akibat kejadian hal itu.

"Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke acara utama." Ucap Kurumi.

Kurumi menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Walau ia mencoba melepaskan diri, akan tetapi Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terjerat tangan-tangan putih itu.

 _ZRRRRAAAATT!_

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kurumi itu tertebas. Orang yang menebasnya mendarat di depan Naruto.

"Mi-Mio-chan..?"

Mio pun berbalik dan memandang Naruto. "Syukurlah. Sepertinya aku masih sempat."

"Khukhukhu…" Kurumi tertawa. "Sama seperti biasanya, ya? Kau bisa memotong tanganku dengan mudah. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh ku lagi."

Kurumi mengangkat tangannya ke angkasa, "Datanglah, Zafkiel!"

Dari belakang Kurumi muncul sebuah jam besar, dan di tangannya muncul sebuah pistol.

 _ **Zafkiel : Dalet**_

Jam di mata kirinya berputar. Pada angka 4 romawi (IV) muncul aura merah yang lalu meresap ke pistol Kurumi. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke dagunya dan menembak dirinya sendiri.

 _ **DOR!**_

Setelah Ia menembak dirinya, tangannya yang tadi putus segera menyatu kembali.

"Kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar biasa." Puji Mio.

"Khukhukhu… Oh, bukan itu." Ucap Kurumi. "Aku hanya memundurkan waktu yang telah berlalu. Nah, sekarang, ayo kita mulai!"

Mio sudah siap dengan pedangnya, "Baiklah…" ucap Mio. "Aku akan melakukannya seperti biasa, dan membunuhmu."

Tawa Kurumi semakin lebar. "Hahaha! Kau belum menyadarinya…?" sekarang di tangan Kurumi sudah ada dua pistol. "Membunuh diriku yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah bisa kau lakukan!"

"Aku akan memotong lidahmu itu sebelum aku membunuhmu!" ucap Mio.

 _ **Zafkiel : Aleph**_ _ **  
**_

Dan di jam belakangnya, dari angka romawi 1 (I) muncul aura merah yang masuk ke pistol Kurumi. Ia lalu menembak dirinya dan secepat kilat berteleportasi tepat ke samping Mio, dan menembaknya dengan pistol yang satu lagi.

 _DOR!  
_

Mio terhempas jauh.

"Mio-chan!" ucap Naruto.

Mio meluncur ke arah Kurumi dengan cepat. Namun secepat apapun dia, Kurumi lebih cepat lagi. Ia tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang Mio dan menendangnya.

 **Zafkiel : Zayin**

Dari jam dibelakangnya, dari angka romawi 7 (VII), muncul aura merah yang masuk ke pistol Kurumi. Kali ini Ia tidak menembakkannya ke dirinya, melainkan ke arah Mio.

Gerakan Mio tiba-tiba terhenti, dan saat itulah Kurumi menembakkan beberapa tembakan sekaligus ke arah titik non-vital.

"Mio!" pekik Naruto

"Onii-chan… cepat pergilah dari sini…" ucap Mio.

"Naruto!" dari arah pintu menuju ke atap, terdengar suara Tohka. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Tohka dan Origami.

"Kalian berdua…"

Kurumi tersenyum. "Ara ara, sekarang kita semua ada disini."

"Jangan lari dari pertempuran!" ucap Tohka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kali ini!" ucap Origami.

"Oh, menakutkan sekali." Ucap Kurumi pura-pura terlihat lemah. "Banyak sekali yang menyerang gadis rapuh sepertiku ini.." ucapnya. "Tapi, aku juga ada urusan lain saat ini… benar, kan? Diriku yang lain?"

Di bawah tempat dimana Kurumi berpijak, aura merah kehitaman menyebar, lalu dari sana muncullah beberapa tangan putih.

"Apa-apaan ini?" pekik Tohka

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kurumi. "Ini pasti akan menyenangkan…"

Tangan-tangan putih itu semuanya berubah menjadi sosok Kurumi. Sudah seperti clon saja.

Mio yang sudah terluka parah tetap mencoba untuk berdiri. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti kenapa kau tidak bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Kurumi pada Mio.

kemudian Kurumi-Kurumi yang lain mulai memojokkan Tohka dan Origami.

" Fufufu, nah sekarang ayo kita akhiri saja semua ini" ucap Kurumi

Kurumi-Kurumi yang lain mulai mencekik Tohka, lalu ada yang menodongkan pistol ke Tobiichi. Ada yang menahan Mio, dan sisanya menahan Naruto, walaupun Naruto sudah terjerat oleh tangan-tangan putih itu.

Naruto tampaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih lagi mode pengunaan senjutsu miliknya sudah habis, dan dirinya tidak bisa mengakses mode Rikudou dan Dojutsunya akibat penggunaan cakra yang begitu banyak dalam _Genjutsu : Rinnegan._ Pada waktu itu memang tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto untuk menggunakan teknik itu meski kekurangannya ia akan kehilangan power selama 1 minggu akibat penggunan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi itu.

Sial dirinya benar-benar merutuki ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

"Ahahaha, aku sangat suka ini…" Kurumi meniup pistolnya.

"Ah, ya. Agar kau tidak bisa membujukku lagi… aku akan mengukir keputus-asaan di dalam hatimu." Desis Kurumi

"Mungkinkah…" gumam Naruto

Kurumi mengangkat tangannya ke angkasa, dan bunyi peringatan gempa luar angkasa kembali berbunyi.

"Tidak! Jangan!" pekik Naruto

"Khekhekhe… kali ini… semuanya akan mati." Teriak Kurumi

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto

"Gyahahahaa!" Kurumi begitu sangat puas tertawa.

Kurumi menggenggam tangannya, lalu menurunkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dari langit, gelombang luar angkasa yang sangat besar terbentuk dan dengan cepat akan menyentuh daratan.

BLAAAARRRRR!

Suara apa itu? Bukan, bukan suara gempa luar angkasa, melainkan sesuatu yang menghantam gelombang luar angkasa Kurumi, dan membuatnya lenyap.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" Tanya Kurumi bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya seseorang. "Jika kau ingin mengatasi gelombang luar angkasa, kau harus menghantamnya dengan gelombang luar angkasa yang lain."

Orang yang mengucapkan itu, ah, mungkin salah satu spirit, tampak sosok itu adalah gadis muda bersurai biru laut, dirinya juga mengenakan Astral dress berwarna biru muda, dan disekitarnya juga terlihat api biru menghiasi keberadaanya itu.

"Dia… itu…" ucap Origami dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Shi-Shiori-chan…" ucap Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata.

Di hadapan mereka semua, ada seorang spirit yang dilapisi api biru. Dan spirit itu adalah orang yang mereka semua kenal. Itsuka Shiori.

Naruto ternganga. Badan nya benar-benar membatu ketika ia melihat sosok itu, tenggorokannya begitu tercekat dan paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak, Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu adalah…

 _Seorang Spirit…_ _._ _  
_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 11 . .Chapter 11 ini merupakan inti final arc dari Arc Three : Killer Kurumi, dan disini juga Author sudah mengenalkan Spirit baru lainya yaitu sang penguasa Roh Api biru Efreet, dia ternyata adalah sahabat Naruto, Itsuka Shiori, mungkin reader banyak bertanya-tanya soal hal ini, nanti Author sendiri akan menjelaskan lebih rinci di Arc Four : My lovely Itsuka, yah pada intinya sih Chapter selanjutnya sudah memasuki Arc terbaru jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran , maaf mungkin banyak typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Review**_

 _ **Raffie Salawazna :**_

 _Thanks atas dukungannya bro_ _._

 _ **Laffayete:**_

 _Iah pair nambah pastinya, soalnya ini fic system_ _nya Harem._

 _ **Herovillagermc :**_

 _Yah._ _Mau bagaimana lagi Chpater 9 kan penjelasan tentang Mio, jadi flashback dalam Flashback deh :v_

 _ **Tens**_ _ **his**_ _ **ha Hikari:**_

 _Yah_ _Mio tahu tentang hal itu akan tetapi Naruto belum mengetahui Mio itu anggota JGDSF, semuanya terungkap saat ia membunuh Kurumi digang kecil tersebut_ _._

 _ **Ae Hatake :**_

 _Kalau Shiori sih menurutku tidak usah agresif, dia itu aku buat sifatnya layaknya seperti Hinata._ _Tanpa disadari juga Naruto pun ikut tertarik dengan Shiori terutama dengan wataknya yang lemah lembut._

 _ **Bayu :**_

 _Terima kasih atas Dukungannya Bayu-san._ _Hmm kalau soal download anime date a live bisa ke Meongs id_

 _Disana ada film movie Date a live Mayuri Judgement, BD season 1, BD season 2. Lengkap dah pokoknya._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previous Last Chapter_**

...

"Ahahaha, aku sangat suka ini…" Kurumi meniup pistolnya.

"Ah, ya. Agar kau tidak bisa membujukku lagi… aku akan mengukir keputus-asaan di dalam hatimu." Desis Kurumi

"Mungkinkah…" gumam Naruto

Kurumi mengangkat tangannya ke angkasa, dan bunyi peringatan gempa luar angkasa kembali berbunyi.

"Tidak! Jangan!" pekik Naruto

"Khekhekhe… kali ini… semuanya akan mati." Teriak Kurumi

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto

"Gyahahahaa!" Kurumi begitu sangat puas tertawa.

Kurumi menggenggam tangannya, lalu menurunkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dari langit, gelombang luar angkasa yang sangat besar terbentuk dan dengan cepat akan menyentuh daratan.

BLAAAARRRRR!

Suara apa itu? Bukan, bukan suara gempa luar angkasa, melainkan sesuatu yang menghantam gelombang luar angkasa Kurumi, dan membuatnya lenyap.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" Tanya Kurumi bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya seseorang. "Jika kau ingin mengatasi gelombang luar angkasa, kau harus menghantamnya dengan gelombang luar angkasa yang lain."

Orang yang mengucapkan itu, ah, mungkin salah satu spirit, tampak sosok itu adalah gadis muda bersurai biru laut, dirinya juga mengenakan Astral dress berwarna biru muda, dan disekitarnya juga terlihat api biru menghiasi keberadaanya itu.

"Dia… itu…" ucap Origami dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Shi-Shiori-chan…" ucap Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata.

Di hadapan mereka semua, ada seorang spirit yang dilapisi api biru. Dan spirit itu adalah orang yang mereka semua kenal. Itsuka Shiori.

Naruto ternganga. Badan nya benar-benar membatu ketika ia melihat sosok itu, tenggorokannya begitu tercekat dan paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak, Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu adalah…

 _Seorang Spirit…_ _._

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc Four : My Lovely Itsuka**_

 _ **Chapter 12: The Truth**_

Saat itu, SMA Raizen sedang diselimuti bayangan.

Itu bukan sebuah kiasan.

Waktunya adalah 1700 jam, matahari telah siap untuk terbit, tetapi langit masih dilapisi bayangan.

Lalu, diantara bintang-bintang dan bumi, tidak ada tanda awan yang menghalangi cahaya matahari.

Itu karena posisi dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada kelihatanya terpisah dari permandangan sekitarnya dan sedang diselimuti oleh naungan kegelapan.

Itu sangat jelas. Naruto dan yang lain-nya sedang di tengah medan pertempuran yang dapat mengakibatkan pembunuhan besar pada dunia.

Pemilik kegelapan itu memiliki kepribadian yang aneh; dia dapat menghasilkan hasil yang tak terduga ketika dia menginginkanya. Mereka berada di wilayah dimana keberadaan mereka dapat dengan mudah dikonsumsi.

"..."

Dalam ruang yang terpisah dari bagian dunia yang lain, Naruto melebarkan matanya, susah untuk bernapan.

Jangankan kabur, dia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak. Tidak, bakhkan bicara pun masih menjadi masalah.

Alasan-nya sangat simpel. Tadinya, Naruto, memiliki anggota badan dan tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa perempuan dan sedang ditahan dengan kuat di tanah. Mereka sangat teliti dengan tujuanya mereka bahkan memasukan tangan remping mereka ke dalam mulut Naruto, mencegah taring bawahnya dan lidahnya untuk bergerak.

— Tak diherankan lagi, itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Di teras penuh dengan gadis - gadis hitam, dan semua dari mereka mempunyai bentuk yang sama.

Rambut hitam yang terikat tidak sama panjang antara kiri dan kanan, kulitnya yang sangat putih sampai orang dapat salah mengira ia sakit. Dan mata kirinya yang memiliki muka jam dan tangan-nya, bagaikan sebuah jam.

Semua dari gadis - gadis itu adalah Tokisaki Kurumi.

Dari satu sisi, Naruto melihat sosok Tohka dan Origami. Keduanya juga sama seperti Naruto dan terperangkap oleh beberapa Kurumi, memiliki ekspresi kesakitan.

Walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihat dari posisi-nya, tapi Mio yang telah ditembak lebih awal, seharusnya berada di sisi lain dari tembok manusia yang dibuat Kurumi.

Tidak ada tempat yang tersisa untuk lari. Kekuatan tempur sisi Naruto sudah dinetralkan, karena banyaknya perbedaan jumlah.

—Tapi.

"Ah..."

Dalam situasi ini, Naruto terpesona oleh sesuatu yang lain.

Dalam posisi itu, dimana lidahnya ditepuk dengan jari, tenggorokanya mengeluarkan kata - kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Dalam waktu singkat, Kurumi telah mengangkat tangan-nya dengan tujuan memunculkan spacequake.

Itu, muncul diatas kepala Naruto dan yang lain.

Pertama itu—terlihat seperti matahari. Menerangi daerah bayangan yang bahkan matahari tidak dapat mencapainya, sebuah gumpalan api biru tebal yang tiba - tiba muncul di tengah udara.

Hanya pengelihatan itu, yang dilihat pengelihatan Naruto.

Tapi, dalam waktu singkat ketika dia ingin mengenali wujud sebenarnya dari gumpalan api biru tebal itu, Naruto merasakan benturan yang menyebabkan otaknya tersetrum oleh arus listrik. Ia melihat percikan listrik dimana-mana di wilayah pengelihatanya, di suatu tempat dalam otaknya berdenyut kesakitan yang tajam. Itu tangguh, otaknya menolak segala informasi visual yang bisa menjadi semakin parah.

Gadis, itu.

Gadis yang bersurai dark blue itu, berparas putih dan memilik manik brown itu berdiri di tengah udara dan tubuhnya berpakaian api biru yang mengamuk.

Setengah dari lengan baju-nya terbentuk dari kerlip api biru, kimono biru muda. Selendang dari api biru melingkar yang kelihatan seperti pakaian surgawi dari gadis surga. Dan itu, tumbuh dari kedua sisi kepalanya, dua tanduk yang teratur.

Postur itu. Kekuatan itu, tanpa ragu membuktikan gadis itu bukanlah manusia.

Seorang spirit. Sebuah bencana yang membunuh dunia.

Sepengetahuan Naruto, disamping itu, tidak ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan gadis itu sebelum dia.

Tidak—sebenarnya, hanya ada, satu kata.

Sebuah nama yang untuk-nya, Naruto mengetahuinya dengan baik.

"Shi, Shiori-chan..."

Shiori, Itsuka Shiori. Wajah dari gadis yang dia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan-nya, dia tidak mungkin salah.

Spirit itu, bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, dia adalah sahabat dekat Naruto—. Shiori

"...Kenapa..."

Naruto yang tidak mengerti situasi-nya mengerutkan kening. Shiori adalah sahabat dekat Naruto. Jadi, secara natural dia adalah manusia. Dia tidak mungkin seorang Spirit.

Bagaimanapun pemandangan itu sudah terjadi, telah menolak cara dia berpikir.

Meskipun Naruto berusaha menolaknya ... Naruto memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya selama ini.

Walaupun menggali ingatan-nya menghasilkan hasil yang sia-sia, tapi dalam waktu singkat ketika ia melihat Shiori, suatu perasaan yang meluas muncul di dalam otaknya sekarang.

Ya, itu benar, ini adalah—

"...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

 **Naruto Pov**

 _Aku masih mambatu terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata, tibihku terasa kaku, ludah ku serasa mulai mengering, dada ku serasa sesak, walau aku masih bisa merasakan apa itu oksigen, walau pun aku masih bernafas dengan normal, tapi itulah yang kurasakan kali ini._

 _Aku terus melihat sosok itu, mataku tidak bisa berpaling meski aku mencoba mengalihkannya, akan tetapi itu percuma saja, tubuhku memang bergerak sendirinya, mengikuti rasa kurasakan saat ini didalam hatiku. Diluar nalar pikiranku._

 _Aku hanya bergumam lirih ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba ditengah aku terjebak dalam situasi mematikan bersama Kurumi. Aku begitu terdesak dan tak berdaya, ketika kurasa sudah check mate, dia pun muncul._

" _Shi-Shiori-chan..."_

 _Itulah nama yang ku panggil saat ini, itu lah nada yang keluar saat itu, walau terdengar pelan, aku merasa aku memang memanggil nama itu._

 _Aku begitu terkejut bukan main, aku tak menyangka, sosok yang selama ini selalu mensuportku, sosok yang begitu dekat denganku, sosok yang begitu perhatian denganku, sosok yang begitu peduli padaku, sosok yang memandangku sebagai Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang_ _ **Spirit**_

" _Kenapa..."_

 _Sekarang dapat kurasakan kembali, rasa kini takdir sudah mentertawakanku, apa yang terjadi selama ini, kenapa aku tak tahu akan hal ini semua, mengapa Shiori-chan tak pernah menceritakannya padaku, aku tak mengerti sama sekali, kenapa aku tak menyadari hal ini. Kenapa, hanya kata-kata itulah yang masih terus berputar didalam benakku._

 _Itsuka Shiori, sosok yang begitu memahamiku, akan tetapi disaat bersamaan aku tak mengerti tentang dia sama sekali. Oh kami-sama apakah ini adalah takdir yang kau berikan kepadaku? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."_

 **Naruto POV end**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Naruto masih terpaku dengan keadaan itu, dirinya masih menatap shock Shiori disana, sementara itu baik Tohka dan Origami nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal setelah dicekik oleh para klon kurumi.

"Efreeeet..." gumam Origami sambil melihat sosok itu, setelah bergumam Origami pun terkulai lemas dan pingsan karena cekikan Kurumi, sementara itu disisi lainnya.

"Kuhhh.." gumam Tohka

Tohka pun mengalami hal yang sama, dirinya juga pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen akibat dicekik oleh Klon Kurumi.

Lalu disisi lain Naruto dan Kurumi tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda, Naruto masih terperangah atas kejadian ini, sedangkan Kurumi yang awalnya terkejut, langsung menatap tajam sosok roh api biru itu.

Tampaknya Kurumi begitu kesal dengan sosok itu yang sukses menggagalkan rencananya tersebut.

"Ara-ara, bisakah kamu tinggalkan kami sebentar, soalnya kami mau bersenang-senang loh..." ucap Kurumi

 _Dtaaaakkkkkkk_

Suara Jam emas itu mulai berdetak kembali, Zafkhiel mulai menunjukan eksistensinya dibelakang Kurumi, Kurumi kini sedang berdiri didekat Naruto yang terjebak dan dikunci pergerakannya oleh klon Kurumi tersebut.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan Naru terluka lagi, Kurumi kamu sudah berlebihan dalam hal ini. Bersiaplah Kurumi, kau harus menerima akibat ini semua" desis Shiori dengan nada datar.

Kurumi sendiri tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ucapan Shiori, malah dia tertawa mendengar hal tersebut, seolah-olah dirinya baru saja mendengar sebuah lawakan yang begitu segar.

"Khihihihihihihi, OmoShiori..OmoShiori, kamu mengatakan itu seolah-olah kamu bisa menghukumku eh, jangan bercanda" ucap Kurumi

"yah, aku bersungguh-sungguh, sebelum semua terlambat cepat hentikan ini semua, sebelum kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ucap Shiori.

Bukannya terpengaruh, Kurumi malah semakin tertawa dan meremehkan sosok yang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Khikhikhi..., sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri sekali dengan kekuatanmu itu ya, padahal bayanganku bisa saja menghancurkanmu dengan mudah loh.. selain itu Zafkhiel milikku adalah..."

Sebelum Kurumi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shiori memotong ucapan Kurumi sekenanya.

"sudah cukup omong kosongmu!, cepatlah kemari dan lawan aku Kurobuta!" desis Shiori

"Khe baiklah" ucap Kurumi

Kemudian para Klon Kurumi mulai menyerbu Shiori yang sudah berada disisi lainya.

"kau akan kalah" desis Kurumi.

tampak ada 5 buah klon Kurumi maju menyerang Shiori. Kurumi berpikir 5 saja sudah cukup untuk menyingkirkan Shiori akan tetapi.

Shiori tampaknya langsung mengeluarkan Tenshi miliknya.

"Keluarlah .."

 _ **Camael**_

Setelah itu tampak digenggaman tangan Shiori sebuah kapak hitam jumbo muncul, kedua sisi kapak itu tampak dibaluti api biru. Shiori pun langsung mengayungkan kapak itu kearah Klon Kurumi.

Zrrraaaaaaaaassssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh...

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...

Sontak 5 klon Kurumi itu musnah terbakar dan menjadi debu akibat jilatan api biru milik Shiori.

Kemudian setelah berhasil menghancurkan 5 klon Kurumi, Shiori pun mengayunkan kapaknya kembali kearah atap sekolah.

Buuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhh...

Zrrrraaaasssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Jilatan api biru itu kemudian kemudian menjalar dan merambat cepat menuju Klon Kurumi yang menyekap Naruto dibelakangnya, akibat jilatan api biru itu, 2 Klon Kurumi yang menyekap Naruto pun terbakar tak bersisa.

Naruto pun kemudian terbebas dari sekapan Kurumi, sedangkan Kurumi sendiri agak menghindar dari Naruto akibat serangan Shiori yang dihadapkan kepadanya. Shiori kemudian dengan cepat bergerak menuju sisi Naruto.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan Naru?" tanya Shiori.

"ah yah." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspersi agak terperangah.

"Naru lebih baik kamu tidak usah bergerak dan cukup tenang disini, biar aku yang akan menyelesaikannya" ujar Shiori.

Sementara itu..

* * *

 ** _Fraxinus Plane_**

"Komandan ini...!"

"Aku tahu. Ini kekuatan Efreet."

Sambil memutar-mutar permen di mulutnya, Kotori menjawab rekannya yang sedang panik.

 _Bridge_ Fraxinus. Di monitor tengah sosok Naruto dan Shiori sedang berada disana, kemudian mereka juga melihat Onee-chan Kotori tersebut berubah menjadi salah satu roh api biru, sedang ditampilkan.

Ia dapat mengerti keterkejutan para _crew_.

Situasi ini benar-benar, sangat, luar biasa, tidak masuk akal.

Kini dirinya tidak akan pernah mengira, kalau Onee-chan nya itu akan kembali menggunakan kekuatan kutukan itu. Kotori kini benar-benar resah akan hal itu, selama ini Ratatoskr sudah merahasiakan hal tabu itu kepada siapa-pun bahkan kepada Naruto, tapi semua itu telah terungkap dengan kemunculan Shiori yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkan Naruto, sebenarnya sangat beruntung Shiori muncul tiba-tiba ditengah pertarungan itu, saat Naruto mulai terjepit dengan keadaan dia pun datang, efeknya Shiori sendiri berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh murid Raizen SHS dari amukan Spacequake akan tetapi disisi lain kemunculnya menimbulkan kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi Kotori.

Kotori mulai berpikir mengenai beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi kedepan, didalam benaknya dia pun mulai memikirkan situasi selanjutnya apakah dengan kedatangan Shiori, Kurumi akan berhasil ditaklukan atau..

Kemungkinan terburuknya Shiori akan lepas kendali akibat kekuatanya itu, mengingat dia belum pernah disegel oleh siapapun serta pengendalian kekuatannya tidaklah begitu sempurna.

Jika memang dugaan kedua ini benar adanya, kemungkinan jatuhnya korban akan lebih besar.

Dan jika itu terjadi apakah Kotori dan lainya akan siap dengan resiko terburuk itu.

Lagi-lagi Grup Kotori telah ditempatkan pada situasi terburuk yang dapat dibayangkan.

Terlihat dilayar Shiori kini tengah bertarung melawan Kurumi, walau dia berhasil memukul mundur Kurumi tetapi ini hanya semenatara, mengingat masih banyak hal belum diketahui tentang kekuatan Kurumi yang sebenarnya, Kotori memang begitu cemas dengan keadaan ini..

"Onee-chan, kenapa kamu begitu gegabah"

Dengan nada lirih Kotori berkata, dan stik permennya bergerak sambil mengepalkan tangan miliknya itu.

Para anggota _crew_ melontarkan pandangan ketakutan terhadap Kotori.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa kalian sudah berhasil menghubunginya?" tanya Kotori

"sejak beberapa menit lalu kita telah kehilangan kontak dengannya Komandan, mungkin ini dikarenakan benturan 2 buah Spacequake yang berlawanan, akibatnya jalur Komunikasi mulai terganggu" ujar salah satu Crew

 _Bauaggggggghhhhh..._

Kotori kemudian memukul keyboard miliknya agak keras

 _'sial, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi._ _Onee-chan.. apa yang harus kulakukan._ _'_ pikir Kotori

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto dan Shiori.**

Terlihat Shiori mulai siaga dan menatap tajam sosok gadis bersurai hitam dengan manik mata yang berbeda satu sama lainya, sedangkan Kurumi mulai cekikikan dan tertawa meskipun tidak ada lucu menurut Shiori.

"Khikhkhihihihi... Omoshiroi..Omoshiroi... rupanya kau boleh juga" desis Kurumi

"..."

"Tapi, jangan kau pikir kemampuanku hanya ini saja" desis Kurumi

 _Dtaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk..._

Zafkhiel pun mulai mengumpulkan Aura merah dari angka romawi I, dan kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali menuju senjata api laras panjang milik Kurumi.

 _ **Zafkhiel : Aleph**_

 _Doooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Kurumi pun menembakan peluru Aleph dikepalanya, dan dengan sekejap Kurumi berteleportasi menuju sisi atas Shiori, Kurumi pun menyerang Shiori secara membabi buta.

 _Dorrrrrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrrr...Dorrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Traaaaaang...Traaaaaanggggg...Traaaaanggggggg...Traaaaangggg..._

Shiori pun dengan reflek menempas peluru senjata Kurumi tersebut, akibatnya peluru itu berhasil ia tolak dengan sempurna, tidak sampai disitu Kurumi kemudian bergerak maju menyerang memukul Shiori dengan 2 senjata api miliknya itu. Sontak Shiori pun menangkisnya dengan ayunan Camael miliknya itu

 _Traaaaaanggg...Trrrrriiiiiiiingggggggggg..._

"Omoshiroi..Omoshiroi..." gumam Kurumi

 _Traaaanggggg... Traaaaaangggg.. Triiinggggg...Tringgggggggg.._

"Luar biasa...Luar biasa" ucap Kurumi

 _Traaaaaaanggg...Trrrraaaaaangg.. Trrringgggg..Triinggggggg.._

"menarik sekali, roh paling jinak dengan manusia bisa melakukan hal ini, ayo buat darahku terus mendidih" ucap Kurumi dengan nada Psikopat.

 _Traaaaaaanggg...Trrrraaaaaangg.. Trrringgggg..Triinggggggg.._

"hebat sungguh luar biasa, terus-terus menarilah dengan lincah" ucap Kurumi

 _Traaaaaaanggg...Trrrraaaaaangg.. Trrringgggg..Triinggggggg.._

"Tch, cerewet sekali kau ini" ucap Shiori sambil menangkis serangan Kurumi

Kurumi terus menyerang Shiori dengan membabi buta, dia terus mengayunkan senjatanya itu kehadapan Shiori dan sesekali menembakan peluru miliknya tepat kehadapan Shiori, akan tetapi dengan cekatan Shiori berhasil menangkis serangan membabi buta milik Kurumi tersebut.

 _Traaaaaaanggg...Trrrraaaaaangg.. Trrringgggg..Triinggggggg.._

"menarik, ayo terus menari.. terus menarilah!" ucap Kurumi

"bisakah kau diam, tampaknya aku harus membuatmu tenang rupanya" ucap datar Shiori

Shiori kemudian mengayunkan Camael miliknya kearah Kurumi.

 _Buugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Bllaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Sontak Ayunan Camael milik Shiori pun menjalarkan api birunya dengan beringas, akan tetapi sebelum terkena Ayunan Camael, Kurumi sudah berhasil melompat kebelakang menjauh dari arah serangan Camael, sehingga ia berhasil lolos.

"Khihikhi.., kalau begitu aku akan ikuti saranmu, ayo kita menari dengan tenang" ucap Kurumi

Kurumi kemudian mangayunkan kedua senjatanya menuju arah langit.

 _ **Dtaaaaakkkkkkk...**_

Zafkhiel kemudian muncul dengan tiba-tiba dibelakang Kurumi, kemudian tampak Zafkhiel kemudian mengeluarkan Aura merah dari angka romawi VII, kemudia senjata laras panjang Kurumi pun menghisap Aura merah tersebut.

 _ **Zafkhiel : Zayin**_

 _Dooorrrrrr...Doooor...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Kemudian Kurumi menembakan peluru Zayin terhadap Shiori, Naruto kemudian menyadari kalau peluru yang ditembakan Kurumi barusan bukanlah peluru sembarang, apalagi dari Aura yang diluarkan dari angka romawi VII, tampaknya Naruto menyadari peluru ini sangat berbahaya. Karena dia juga pernah terkena peluru itu, menurutnya itu bukan peluru sembarangan.

' _jangan-jangan peluru itu'_ pikir Naruto

"Dameda Shiori-chan, Sore wa..." pekik Naruto

Akan tetapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Shiori malah menangkis peluru Zayin menggunakan Camael miliknya, akibatnya pergerakan Shiori terhenti seketika, waktu seolah-olah berhenti untuknya, tubuh Shiori pun membeku karena waktu.

Melihat hal itu Kurumi pun tersenyum puas.

"Sudah aku bilang, seberapa besar kekuatanmu itu, tidak akan berguna jika berhadapan dengan waktu, fufufu aku sudah berhasil menghentikan waktu milikmu " ucap Kurumi

Kemudian setelah berkata itu, Kurumi kemudian memunculkan klon miliknya disekitar Shiori. tampak disekitar Shiori kini ada 8 klon Kurumi , kemudian mereka pun menembakan peluru mereka secara membabi buta terhadap Shiori.

 _Dooorrrrrr...Doooor...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Dooorrrrrr...Doooor...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Dooorrrrrr...Doooor...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Dooorrrrrr...Doooor...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ratusan peluru tajam menghujani tubuh Shiori yang membeku karena waktu, tetes darah merah itu terciprat dimana-mana, Naruto benar-benar syok dengan keadaaan itu, manik biru shapire milik membulat begitu saja melihat Shiori ditembak membabi buta secara keji dan kejam.

Setelah itu Kurumi yang asli kemudian mendekat menuju tubuh Shiori yang membeku terhadap waktu itu, dirinya pun menempelkan moncong senjata api laras pendek miliknya tepat didahi milik Shiori. kemudian dia pun mengokang senjatanya dan hasilnya.

"musnahlah.." ucap Kurumi

 _Doooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Brrrruuuuuuuuuukkkkkk..._

Akibat tembakan itu tubuh Shiori pun terpental beberapa meter, Naruto kali ini benar-benar syok dengan pristiwa itu, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Shiori ditembak oleh Kurumi dengan cara yang keji dan membabi buta.

"Aaa… aa…" gumam Naruto tak percaya melihat hal itu.

"Khhihihihihihih" gumam Kurumi tertawa

Kurumi begitu puas melihat hal itu, dia kemudian tertawa lepas setelah berbuat hal itu, benar-benar tidak masuk akal pikir Naruto.

"Khukhukhu!" Kurumi pura-pura kelelahan. "Ah, ah, sepertinya sudah berakhir begitu saja ya !" ucapnya.

"padahal aku kira, aku sudah menemukan lawan yang menarik, tadi nya aku kira begitu!…"

Kurumi benar-benar puas melihat hal itu, Naruto kemudian menggertakan giginya, dia benar-benar termakan emosi, dapat dilihat manik mata Naruto sudah berubah dengan spontan. Tampak manik kanan Naruto sudah berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe menghiasinya dan manik kiri Naruto sudah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu keabu-abuan.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, dojutsu miliknya sudah aktif, mungkin akibat efek emosional miliknya itu, memang Sharingan adalah mata mencermikan perasaan dan hati pribadi si penggunanya itu. Tampaknya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Rinnegan Naruto, meski tak diketahui apakah penyebabnya sama dengan Sharingan.

Naruto merasa benar-benar hampa, dada benar-benar sakit melihat hal itu.

"Kau, kenapa kau melukainya!" pekik Naruto sambil menajam matanya terhadap Kurumi

Bukan merasa takut, Kurumi malah terlihat benar-benar puas melihat keputusasan Naruto, hal inilah yang ia tunggu, melihat Naruto mengalami keputusasaan. Dia pun hanya tertawa melihat Naruto.

"Khikhkhiihihih, akhirnya Naruto-san mengeluarkan ekspersi yang begitu menyenangkan bagiku" ucap Kurumi

Sedangkan Naruto kemudian tersadar kalau inilah yang di inginkan Kurumi, membuatnya dirinya putus asa dan menyerah, Naruto kemudian mengontrol kembali emosi agar ia tidak terprovokasi dengan Kurumi.

"aku bersumpah, kali ini aku akan menghentikanmu Kurumi" ucap Naruto sambil menyiagakan posisinya.

"Khihikhi, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan urusan kita..." ucap Kurumi

Akan tetapi tanpa disadari Kurumi yang masih membalakangi tubuh Shiori, tubuh Shiori pun beregenerasi dengan cepat, Aura biru pun menguar dengan sendirinya dan menutupi seluruh luka yang didapatnya akibat serangan membabi buta milik Kurumi. Tubuh Shiori pun pulih sediakala.

"Mataku, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam yah Kurumi" ucap datar Shiori sambil membangunkan dirinya itu.

Sontak Kurumi dan Naruto terperangah melihat Shiori sudah pulih kembali seperti sedia kala, dan memang yang paling terkejut adalah Kurumi, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Shiori akan bangkit kembali setelah tertembak ratusan peluru tajam miliknya itu, Kurumi kali ini benar-benar membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian itu.

"Khe, tadinya aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja, tapi aku lihat kamu malah besar kepala, neee bagaimana melihatku bangkit kembali apa kau akan takut melawanku Kurumi" ucap datar Shiori

Kurumi benar-benar tidak terima dengan pernyataan meremehkan itu, harga dirinya terasa dilecehkan dengan kata-kata Shiori yang begitu menusuk itu. Kurumi hanya menatap tajam sosok yang membuatnya marah.

"Tch, hentikan omong kosongmu itu, kau kira aku akan takut hah!" desis Kurumi

 _Dtaaaaaaaakkkkkkk..._

Zafkhiel kemudian muncul dengan tiba-tiba dibelakang Kurumi, kemudian tampak Zafkhiel kemudian mengeluarkan Aura merah dari angka romawi I, kemudian 2 senjata api Kurumi pun menghisap Aura merah tersebut.

 _Zafkhiel : Aleph_

 _Dooorrrrrr...Doooor...Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Dengan peluru Aleph, Kurumi pun menembak para klonnya itu, akibat tembakan itu para Klonnya mulai menghilang dari hadapanya. Kemudian Kurumi menembakkan kembali peluru Aleph kekepalanya.

 _Doooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Sontak puluhan Klon Kurumi muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto, Shiori yang sudah tahu hal itu bergerak cepat menuju Naruto

"Tch" gumam geram Shiori

Dengan sekejap Shiori pun mendorong Naruto menuju sisi berlawanan

 _Brrrrruuuuuuukkkkkkkkkk..._

Naruto pun terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya, dan Shiori pun terjebak diantara puluhan klon Kurumi yang mengerumuninya itu.

"apaaa, apaaan ini" gumam Naruto

Kemudian Shiori dengan sigap mengayunkan kembali Camael miliknya.

"Tebaslah..."

 _ **Camael**_

 _Zraaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Akibat tebasan Camael milik Shiori, puluhan klon Kurumi pun tertebas dan terbakar habis oleh api biru milik Kurumi, mereka semua lenyap tak bersisa bahkan 1 partikel pun tak nampak akibat serangan tersebut.

Kurumi kali ini benar-benar jengkel, sudah beberapa kali ia menyerang Shiori tapi tetap saja gagal dan mampu dimentahkan olehnya, pandangannya sangat menajam kepada sosok gadis bersurai dark blue itu.

"Tchh, sebenarnya makhluk apa kau ini" ucap geram Kurumi.

 _Dtaaaaaaaakkkkkkk..._

Zafkhiel kemudian muncul dengan tiba-tiba dibelakang Kurumi, kemudian tampak Zafkhiel kemudian mengeluarkan Aura merah dari angka romawi IV, kemudian 2 senjata api Kurumi pun menghisap Aura merah tersebut.

Zafkhiel : Dalet

 _Doooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Peluru Dalet pun ditembakan kekepala Kurumi, sontak waktu disekitar Kurumi mundur begitu saja, Kurumi menggunakan Dalet untuk memulihkan luka dalamnya itu. Selama proses itu Kurumi hanya terdiam dan terpaku saja hingga prosesnya selesai.

"Ara, apa hanya itu saja kemampuanmu?" Tanya Shiori. "Ayolah, kau harus serius mulai dari sekarang."

Mendengar hal itu Kurumi benar-benar marah, kali ini dirinya merasa dihina betul, memang dirinya sendiri masih belum bisa mengalahkan Shiori, dan kenyataan itu membuat ia jengkel.

Kurumi menatap Shiori dengan pandangan menajam. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mengatakan itu…" jam di mata kiri Kurumi nampak berhenti bergerak.

"Zapkhiel!" pekik Kurumi

"Khe tidak akan aku biarkan kau berbuat sesuka hati.." tiba-tiba Shiori jadi lemas, dan terjatuh. "Oh tidak… ini"

"Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Shiori merasakan hasrat aneh dalam dirinya dan dirinya tak bisa mengontrol hal itu.

Kurumi melihat itu tertawa begitu lepas, katanya dia bisa menghentikannya tetapi malah dirinya terkulai lemas, itulah yang ada dibenak Kurumi melihat Shiori terduduk lemas tak berdaya.

"Khikhikhi... sepertinya waktumu sudah habis" ucap Kurumi sambil mendongkan kedua senjatanya itu kearah Shiori.

Naruto kemudian berlari menuju arah Shiori, dia kali ini benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya.

"Shiori-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Shiori

Akan tetapi sebelum Naruto sampai ditempat Shiori, Shiori pun berdiri kembali, Naruto kemudian merasakan hal yang ganjil didalam diri Shiori.

 _Deeeeeggggg..._

' _jangan-jangan ini'_ pikir Naruto

Yah Naruto sedikit bisa merasakan emosi negatif dalam diri Shiori. dan benar saja Naruto melihat manik coklat Shiori itu sudah berubah menjadi biru persis dengan api biru miliknya. Firasat Naruto mengatakan bahwa kali ini Shiori telah kehilangan kendali. Dan benar saja

 _ **Camael : Megiddo**_

Shiori pun mengarahkan kapaknya ke arah angkasa, kemudian kapak itu secara perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sesuatu mirip Cannon atau Meriam, bentuknya kini lebih besar dan terdapat moncong yang lumayan besar untuk menembakan target yang sudah terkunci.

Naruto dan Kurumi sontak kaget melihat hal itu.

' _jangan-jangan ini..'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto marasa Camael : Megiddo adalah perubahan final Tenshi milik Spirit, layak nya seperti Sandalphon : Halvanhelev milik Tohka. Ini benar-benar buruk pikir Naruto.

Kurumi kaget sekaligus panik melihat senjata itu. "Bagianku yang lain!" Ia memanggil Kurumi-Kurumi yang lain untuk melindunginya.

"Ubah mereka menjadi debu…Camael!" ucap Shiori

 _Zudddooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..._

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

sebuah lintasan cahaya melesat dari senjata Shiori, dan langsung menembak semua Kurumi yang lain menjadi abu, dan membuat bagian kiri atas jam besar Kurumi berlubang. Namun tampaknya serangan itu sedikit meleset, karena masih tersisa satu Kurumi, Kurumi dengan jam besar dibelakangnya.

Kurumi terlihat pucat pasi dan terjatuh lemas. Di depannya, terlihat bekas serangan Kotori membuat atap beton itu hancur seperti terkena lava.

"Berdiri dan ambil senjatamu!" ucap Shiori. "Pertarungan belum berakhir. Pertarungan itu belum menyelesaikan apapun. Ayo kita bertarung habis-habisan, Kurumi. Nikmati pertarungan yang kau nanti-nantikan! Pertarungan yang kau "rindu"-kan! Jika kau tak mampu lagi mengangkat pistolmu… kau lebih baik mati saja."

' _sial ini buruk, aku harus menghentikan ini'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian datang menghampiri Shiori yang sudah termakan hasrat membunuhnya itu.

"Shiori-chan! Dia benar-benar akan mati kalau kau terus seperti itu!" ucap Naruto.

Namun Shiori tidak mendengarkan. Atau mungkin sekarang dia bukan Shiori lagi. karena yang dilihat Naruto kini Shiori telah dikuasai oleh kekuatanya itu. Ini sama dengan waktu ia dikendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi terdahulu, Naruto benar-benar merasakan emosi negatif yang begitu pekat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kumohon, Shiori-chan hentikan ini, ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya.!" ucap Naruto

Naruto mendekati Shiori dan mencoba membuatnya menahan tembakan, namun Shiori sudah bersiap. "Oii, Shiori-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil menyadarkan Shiori.

Akan tetapi usaha Naruto memang sudah sia-sia, Shiori benar-benar sudah dikendalikan oleh kekuatannya itu.

Shiori pun tersenyum licik. Benar-benar tidak seperti Shiori yang Naruto ketahui…

"Kuso, kalau begini Kurumi bisa mati!" gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Naruto kemudian berlari ke depan Kurumi. "Kurumi!" ucap Naruto. Ia berdiri di depan Kurumi dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi tembakan Shiori mengenai Kurumi.

"Naruto-san…?" gumam Kurumi tak percaya melihat Naruto melindunginya.

Kekuatan sudah terkumpul di depan senjata Shiori.

"Moetsukiru.." gumam Shiori dengan nada psikopat.

 _Zudddooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..._

Sesaat setelah Ia menembak, Shiori pun tersadar ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada disana. Ia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Namun, sudah terlambat. Senjata itu telah ditembakkan.

"Naru, yamette!" teriak Shiori. Namun…

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Megiddo berhasil menghantam telak Naruto dan Kurumi, jilatan api biru pun menguar disekitar mereka, ledakan nya begitu terasa dan menggetarkan bangunan sekolah. Asap pekat berhambura di atap bangunan sekolah itu, tampak disisinya mulai terbakar oleh api biru itu.

"Hikss..tidak ini salahku" gumam lirih Shiori

Perlahan bulir air mata pun membasahi pipi Spirit bersurai dark blue itu, apakah dia sudah membunuh Naruto, apakah Naruto sudah meninggal akibat serangannya itu, apakah Naruto akan selamat, dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"arrggghh ini salahku" gumam Shiori menjerit

Akan tetapi dibalik kabut debu yang tercipta akibat serangan itu, ternyata Susanoo humanodi milik Naruto muncul dan berdiri kokoh, walau sebagian armor Susanoo itu retak dan pecah. Kini terlihat Naruto dan Kurumi selamat dari serangan Cannon Megiddo milik Shiori.

"Naru.." ucap Shiori sambil melihat hal itu.

Akan tetapi setelah kabut itu menghilang lebih jelas, Shiori benar-benar membulatkan matanya melihat kondisi Naruto.

"tidak..." gumam Shiori.

Sedangkan di sisi Naruto dan Kurumi

Kurumi yang sudah menutup mata karena pasrah, dirinya pikir dirinya akan mati akibat serangan Megiddo milik Shiori, akan tetapi setelah beberapa menit Kurumi tidak merasakan rasa sakit dan terbakar ditubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Kurumi?" tanya Naruto

Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat Kurumi tersadar, dirinya pun kembali membuka matanya.

"aku tidak ap.." belum selesai Kurumi mengatakan hal tersebut dirinya kembali membulatkan matanya.

Kurumi begitu kaget melihat dirinya kini sudah terselubung oleh Aura ungu yang berbentuk aneh disekitarnya, tampak Naruto masih berdiri dihadapannya, akan tetapi bukan hanya itu saja membuat Kurumi kaget, dirinya melihat kondisi Naruto begitu mengenaskan, dirinya penuh luka bakar dan terlihat tetesan darah mengalir dari mulutnya itu.

"Ohokkk...Ohoookk" Naruto terbatuk dan megeluarkan darah segar.

"Naruto-san, kamu..." ucap Kurumi tertegun dan syok melihat kondisi Naruto yang begitu menyedihkan.

Walau Naruto sudah menggunakan Susanoo Humanoid akan tetapi dirinya memang tidak bisa menandingi daya ledakan Megiddo, terlebih lagi Naruto memaksakan mode ini dengan mata Sharingan 3 tomoe miliknya, wajar saja Naruto menderita luka yang begitu parah akibat luka bakar dan luka dalam akibat penggunaan Susanoo secara paksa, Naruto baru kali ini merasakan Susanoo begitu menyakitkan bahkan sel-sel tubuh terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Kalau saja Naruto menggunakan Perfect Susanoo / Rikudou Senjutsu mode mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda, akan tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan mode itu mengingat efek penggunaan Genjutsu : Rinnegan masih membebani tubuhnya itu.

Kurumi benar-benar syok dan terpaku, dirinya tak menyangka ada seseorang yang rela melindunginya meski dirinya sudah berbuat jahat kepadanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa Naruto-san, melindungiku, orang yang sudah berbuat kejam terhadapmu, kenapa..kenapa kamu tidak lari!" pekik Kurumi

"Ohokk..walau kamu bilang seperti itu Kurumi, Ohoookk... Akan tetapi tubuhku ini begerak dengan sendirinya" ucap Naruto sambil terbatuk berdarah. Namun setelah berkata hal itu.

 _Brruuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

Tubuh Naruto kemudian oleng dan jatuh kepermukaan, dirinya pun pingsan akibat penggunaan paksa mode Susanoo miliknya untuk melindungi Kurumi.

"Naruto-san/Naru..!" pekik Kurumi dan Shiori.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Selang beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura menenangkan disekitarku, aku melihat hanya Aura putih yang begitu damai, lalu aku pikir apa aku sudah mati, rasanya begitu menenangkan. Tempat ini mengingatkanku kepada tempat pertemuanku dengan Ibuku saat aku ingin menguasai cakra Kurama dahulu.

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucap sosok misterius itu

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara misterius itu. Lagi-lagi suara itu, suara yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Dia pun kemudian bersikap waspada mendengar suara itu.

"tenang, Naruto-kun aku kesini bukan untuk mencelakaimu.." ucap sosok itu

aku kini melihat sosok itu bagaikan Mozaik dan bentuknya tidak bisa terdefinisikan. Kemudian aku pun berpikir apakah aku sudah mati, atau diriku sudah berada di alam lain pikir diriku.

"tenanglah Naruto-kun, kamu masih belum meninggal, sekarang kamu masih berada didalam dunia pikiranmu" ucap sosok itu.

Sontak aku begitu kaget, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau sosok itu mengetahui isi pikiranku.

"aku tahu kamu bereaksi seperti ini, tapi aku berterima kasih kepadamu, karena kamu telah berhasil menjaga anak-anakku untuk saat ini" ucap sosok itu

"tunggu anak, apa maksudnya?, dan sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?" tanya Aku

"maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang diriku, dan maksud anak-anakku itu tentu saja para Spirit, sejak hari dimana aku memberikan sebagian kecil kekuatanku, kamu sudah mulai berhasil menjaga anak-anakku, jadi aku berterima kasih padamu Uzumaki Naruto" ujar sosok misterius itu.

"kekuatan, apa maksudmu?, sejak kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Aku

"tentu saja aku pernah mendatangimu bukan" ujar sosok itu

Aku kemudian tertegun dengan ucapan sosok itu, walau memang pernah bertemu dengannya akan tetapi diriku masih sedikit ragu akan hal itu.

"walaupun kamu ragu, itu adalah hakmu Naruto-kun, yang terpenting tetaplah berjuang untuk menjaga anak-anakku didunia ini" ujar Sosok itu.

Walau pun sosok itu berkata seperti itu kenapa diriku masih ragu akan hal itu, semua yang terjadi dihadapanku kini benar-benar tidak masuk akal bagi diriku, aku pernah diberi kekuatan olehnya, sejak kapan, dan kenapa diriku tak pernah menyadari hal itu.

"yah sudah, waktuku sudah habis aku pergi dulu yah Naruto-kun" ujar sosok

"tunggu jangan pergi, bisakah kamu menceritakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Diriku

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa, dan selain itu aku datang hanya untuk memastikan hal ini, karena aku tidak akan melepaskan dirimu lagi, karena aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi"

Kemudian sosok itu mulai pergi dari hadapanku

"Tunggu!" pekik aku.

Akan tetapi sosok itu tak menggubris ucapan Naruto, dia pun kemudian menjauh pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba cahaya tersebut mulai menelan seluruh tubuhku secara perlahan-lahan dan aku hanya menutup mataku karena aku benar-benar tak kuat melihat cahaya itu.

Kemudian

Gelap itulah hal pertama yang aku lihat. Aku pun mulai tersadar, ah iya, aku baru ingat, tadi aku terkena ledakkan dari hasil serangan Camael : Megiddo. Bagaimana keadaan Kurumi sekarang ya? Apakah Ia baik-baik saja?, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Tohka, Shiori, Origami dan para murid Raizen SHS, Apa mereka selamat?, aku benar-benar khawatir.

Setelah memikirkannya kuputuskan untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih dan bau obat-obatan yang tak terlalu menyengat. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah meja penuh dengan obat yang aku temukan.

Selanjutnya kutolehkan wajahku kekiri, rasa terkejut lansung menghampiriku. Sebab ada boneka kelinci sedang melihatku dengan intens, aku pun tersadar kalau Boneka itu adalah Yoshinon, aku juga melihat dihadapanku Yoshino juga melihatku dengan Intens, setelah aku berusaha bangun Yoshino pun kaget dan perlahan menjauhi tubuhku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" cicit Yoshino

"Ohayou.." ucap aku walau dengan nada samar-samar.

Kemudian aku melihat Yoshino pergi menuju keluar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Yoshino tersebut, kemudian saat aku berusaha menolehkan wajahku kekanan tiba-tiba.

 _Brrruuuuukkkkkkkkkkk.._

Kulihat Tohka tertidur disamping kananku, aku melihat dirinya tadi tertidur dikursi kemudian tanpa sengaja dirinya pun ikut terjatuh dan tertidur disamping kanan kasurku, tampak kelihatan wajah Tohka begitu kelelahan menungguku pikir aku.

"Tohka, rupanya kau menungguku yah" gumam aku

"Naruto, aku mau Kinakoko" gumam Tohka tertidur.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Tohka, tampaknya aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Tohka, yah mungkin setelah aku selesai dirawat aku akan membelikan kinakoko yang banyak untuknya.

"Oh yah, kenapa aku bisa disini" gumamku

Kemudian

 _Srreeeeekkkkkk_

Tiba-tiba tirai ruangan yang ada dihadapanku terbuka, aku melihat sekarang ada seorang wanita dengan rambut perak yang diikat ponytail, memakai kacamata yang tersemat indah dihidungnya. Ia juga memakai semacam seragam berwarna coklat. Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah ekspresinya yang datar dan kelopak mata bawahnya yang menghitam, memberikan kesan mengantuk padanya.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar juga, Nato" katanya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah suara datar.

"Reine-san?" gumam Aku

"Iay, aku juga kaget loh tadi, Naruto-kun tiba-tiba sudah bangun begitu saja" ucap Yoshinon

"Gomenmasai Naruto-san, kalau aku tadi menganggetkanmu" cicit Yoshino

"ah tidak apa-apa Yoshino" ujar Aku

Terlihat wajah Yoshino malu-malu, terkadang aku begitu gemas melihatnya, kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Aku pun kemudian mencoba bertanya pada Reine-san.

"Reine-san, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya aku

"Ini disebabkan karena pertarungan kemarin dengan Tokisaki Kurumi. Kau dibawa kesini karena tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Reine.

Aku pun lalu mengingat semuanya. "Benar… lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" aku melihat ke arah Tohka.

"Tohka hanya tertidurkan?… lalu… Shiori-chan! Bagaimana dengan Shiori-chan?! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Origami, Mio-chan dan para murid lainnya bagaimana, apa mereka terluka, lalu Kurumi apa dia masih hidup tidak?!"

"tenanglah Nato!" ucap datar Reine

Aku memang begitu panik mengingat semua itu. Bahkan aku sedikit tidak bisa mengatur nafasku. Aku benar-benar panik

 _Bruukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

"Hummmpffffffhhhh" gumam ku terbekap

Bagaimana tidak terasa terbekap tiba-tiba saja Reine-san malah membenamkan kepalaku didadanya itu, ah sial aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau terus begini.

"Yosh..Yosh.. tenanglah Nato" ujar Reine sambil mengelus surai pirang diriku kemudian dia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hah..hah..." gumam aku masih mengatur nafasku

"sudah jangan khawatir, semuanya selamat tidak ada korban jiwa, Tobiichi Origami, Naruse Mio sudah dibawa menuju pusat rumah sakit militer markas JGDSF, sedangkan Kurumi sendiri sepertinya dirinya berhasil melarikan diri, Tohka seperti yang kau lihat, dirinya memang terluka tapi dirinya tetap bersikeras menunggumu disini, dia pasti tertidur karena terlalu lelah" ujar Reine

"jadi semuanya belum berakhir rupanya?" gumam aku

"yah, ini belum berakhir" ucap Reine

Aku pun tertegun setelah Reine-san berkata itu, sial kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih, aku masih belum bisa menyelamatkan Kurumi, hah aku harus semangat, aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menyegel kekuatan Kurumi, selain itu masih ada masalah lebih penting selain Kurumi. yaitu Shiori-chan

"jadi bagaimana dengan Shiori-chan, dimana dia berada sekarang?" tanya ku

"dia sekarang sudah berada dipusat isolasi Spirit di kapal Fraxinus, tenang saja Nato setelah ini kau akan menemuinya" ujar Reine

Setelah itu aku merasa lega, syukurlah Shiori-chan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi masih ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranku, yaitu kenapa Shiori-chan bisa menjadi Spirit? Itu masih yang kupikirkan saat ini, sebaiknya sebelum aku bertanya hal itu pada Shiori-chan, aku harus bertanya pada orang yang tepat.

"Reine-san, Kotori apa dia sedang sibuk?" tanya ku

"sepertinya tidak, dia sekarang masih didalam ruang komandan, apa kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Reine

"yah, ada hal yang ingin aku pastikan terlebih dahulu" ujar aku

"yah sudah, sekarang ikut aku Nato" ucap Reine

Aku kemudian pergi bersama Reine, dan meninggalkan Tohka yang masih tertidur pulas disana, aku jadi tak tega dengan Tohka, tetapi ada hal ingin kupastikan terlebih dahulu. Aku pun pergi menemui Kotori bersama Reine-san.

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Riene dan Naruto kemudian sampai diruang Kotori.

"Nato, maaf aku tidak bisa memenamimu, aku undur diri dulu" ujar Reine

"ah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kotori" ujar Naruto

"yah sudah kalau begitu, aku pegi" ujar Reine

Kemudian Reine pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto pun kemudian berjalan masuk, dan tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Kini Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan desain minimalis, begitu tertata rapi lengkap dengan peralatan super canggih menurutnya, sesaat Naruto begitu menganggumi desain ruang kerja milik Komanda Fraxinus itu.

"oh Naruto, kau sudah sadar rupanya, ada apa tiba-tiba datang kesini" ucap Kotori

Suara seseorang yang disebut 'komandan' tersebut terdengar terlalu menawan, dan disaat figur gadis muda yang memakai seragam militer merah menyala di bahunya terlihat jelas.

Rambutnya terikat 2 pita hitam besar. Dia memiliki perawakan yang kecil, mata bundar seperti biji ek, dan Chupa Chups di mulutnya.

"ada hal yang ingin aku pastikan, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Kotori pun langsung mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sofa khusus tamu.

"jadi, sekarang apa yang kau ingin tanyakan Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"soal Shiori-chan, apa kamu sudah tahu, kalau dia adalah Spirit?" tanya Naruto

"yah, aku sudah tahu itu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu" ujar Kotori

 _Deeeeeggg.._

Tentu mendengar kabar ini Naruto syok bukan main, dirinya tak menyangka kalau Shiori sudah menjadi Spirit sejak 5 tahun lalu, tapi mengapa ia tidak tahu akan hal ini, dan mengapa Kotori tidak pernah bercerita padanya.

"aku tahu kamu pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu Naruto, mungkin sekarang dibenakmu pasti banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk." ucap Kotori

"bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Kotori?, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto

Kotori sebenarnya enggan menceritakan rahasia tabu milik Kakaknya itu, akan tetapi mungkin hal inilah yang terbaik mengingat masalah ini hanya bisa ditangani oleh Naruto seorang.

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi apa kau akan mempercayainya?" tanya Kotori

"yah, aku percaya, lagipula hanya kau yang tahu seperti apa Shiori-chan yang sebenarnya, jadi ceritakanlah" ujar Naruto.

"baiklah, sebenarnya Onee-chan dahulunya memang manusia, dia adalah bagian keluarga Itsuka." Ucap Kotori

"lalu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, kau tahukan, sekarang Shiori-chan adalah Spirit, dan kenapa kau bilang dia dahulunya adalah manusia?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu persis penyebab kenapa Onee-chan ku berubah menjadi Spirit, akan tetapi aku masih ingat Onee-chan ku berubah tepat dihari itu" ucap Kotori

"dihari itu?" beo Naruto

"yah dihari itu, disaat kebakaran hebat melanda Tenguu city, persisnya 5 tahun lalu, saat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, Onee-chan yang saat itu masih duduk bangku sekolah menengah pertama, tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi Spirit, saat itu kami terjebak dalam kebakaran itu, aku melihat sendiri api biru mengilingi tubuh Onee-chan akan tetapi aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya" ucap Kotori

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingatnya Kotori, apa mungkin ingatanmu dimanipulasi seseorang?" tanya Naruto

Kotori agak sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto, tapi dirinya kembali bersikap tenang dengan hal ini.

"yah mungkin saja, bisa jadi tebakanmu benar" ucap Kotori

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini, kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal sepeting ini padaku Kotori" ucap Naruto dengan nada agak tinggi

Buggggghhhhhhh..

Kotori sedikit menggebrak meja dan itu agak membuat Naruto terkejut.

"kau tidak tahu alasannya mengapa aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu Naruto, jadi jaga ucapanmu jika kau tidak tahu sama sekali" ucap Kotori

Naruto agak sedikit terperangah, mungkin dirinya kali ini agak termakan emosi, memang benar dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasannya, seharusnya dirinya menunggu Kotori menceritakan hal ini, rasa bersalah sedikit menghantui Naruto

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud.." ucap Naruto

"sudahlah, aku tahu, sekarang kau begitu cemas dengan keadaan Onee-chanku, dan aku mengerti itu, maaf aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu, bukan maksud aku merahasiakan hal ini, tetapi ini semua memang atas permintaan Onee-chanku" ujar Kotori

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"sejak kekuatannya bangkit Onee-chanku memintaku agar tidak memberitahumu Naruto, dia tak ingin kalau dirinya menjadi salah satu beban bagimu, dia tak ingin kau mengasihani dia, dan selain itu dia mencoba untuk tidak merepotkanmu Naruto." ucap Kotori

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Kotori, lagi-lagi kenapa Shiori berbuat seperti itu, apa dia merasa kalau dia beban baginya, tentu saja tidak karena bagi Naruto, Shiori memang sudah dianggap salah hal berharga baginya.

"Soukka, aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan kekuatannya baru bangkit, dia kan sudah menjadi Spirit sejak 5 tahun lalu, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"sejak kebakaran Tenguu city 5 tahun lalu, Ratatoskr menemukan kami dan merawat kami dipusat kesehatan, pada saat itu mereka sudah mengembangkan obat penekan kekuatan Spirit akan tetapi obat itu tidak akan efektif jika sang Spirit mengalami kekacauan mental, tentu kekuatan utamanya akan kembali lagi, mengingat obat itu seperti penenang bukan penyegel kekuatanya." ucap Kotori

"lalu apakah Shiori-chan sebenarnya sudah tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, dia baru tahu sejak kekuatan dia bangkit kembali, aku selama ini hanya memberikannya asupan obat tersebut kepada dia secara rutin, sebelum dia mengetahui kalau dia adalah Spirit, Onee-chan selalu mengeluhkan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan aku terus menyarankan agar ia meminum obat itu dan hasilnya Kekuatanya berhasil ditekan, akan tetapi seperti yang sudah aku bilang barusan, ketika kekuatannya bangkit seperti semula, obat itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali." Ujar Kotori

"jadi sejak kapan Shiori-chan sadar akan hal itu?" tanya Naruto

"kira-kira sejak kepindahan Tokisaki Kurumi kesekolahmu, tampaknya mental mengalami gangguan ketika ia melihatmu bersama Kurumi saat kamu menemaninya dihari pertama sekolah" ujar Kotori

' _jadi seperti itu, kenapa Shiori-chan menjauhi diriku pada waktu itu, sekarang aku mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'_ pikir Naruto

"dia memang keras kepala yah dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain" ujar Naruto

"yah kau memang benar, bahkan dia juga tak ingin kau atau aku membantunya, tapi walau begitu Onee-chan masih membutuhkan bantuan bukan, jujur saja aku sekarang bingung harus berbuat apa lagi, aku saja dengan otak cerdasku tak bisa lagi menentukan apa tindakan selanjutnya, aku terkadang tak mengerti mengapa situasi ini terjadi, aku..." ucap Kotori

Setelah berkata hal itu Kotori pun terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi sendunya, wajah hanya tertekuk dan poninya menutupi mata bulat biji ek yang indah itu.

"Hikss...Hiks...hikss..." tangis Kotori pun pecah, pecah sudah pertahanan milik Kotori itu, walau dalam mode komandan, tetapi dirinya tetap manusia biasa, seorang wanita yang mempunyai perasaan sensitif, terlebih lagi dia juga tengah memikirkan keselamatan saudaranya, tentu Naruto sendiri agak sedikit kaget melihat Kotori menangis.

' _dia menangis, pasti ini adalah bagian yang terberat untuknya'_ pikir Naruto

"hiksss.. hikss.. aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, sekarang Onee-chan dalam keadaan gawat, jika tidak ada yang dilakukan aku takut Onee-chanku akan berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, Hikss..aku benar takut Naruto" ujar lirih Kotori

Kotori sendiri masih menangis, tentu hal ini membuat Naruto tidak tahan, terlebih lagi masalah ini menyangkut dengan salah satu sahabat berharganya, tangan nya pun mulai terkepal, yah kali ini Naruto harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Naruto pun perlahan berjalan mendekat menuju arah Kotori, dia pun secara spontan mengelus surai merah muda itu, tentu saja Kotori kaget dengan tindakan Naruto, yah walau terkesan tidak sopan baginya, tapi Kotori merasa sedikit nyaman untuk hal itu.

"Naruto.." gumam Kotori

Sedangkan siempu yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum cerah, tentu saja Kotori terbius dengan pesona sipemuda tan itu, lagi-lagi senyum mentari miliknya mampu menenangkan suasana hati seseorang dan senyum itu juga memberi kehangatan tersendiri bagi orang lain.

'apa ini Naruto yang sebenarnya, aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Onee-chanku menyukaimu Naruto' pikir Kotori

Setelah mengelus surai merah muda itu, Naruto pun lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya, dia secara spontan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Kotori.

"Eh.." gumam Kotori

Tentu saja Kotori sekali lagi terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto barusan.

"Horaa,... lihat kau itu jelek kalau menangis." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata

Tentu saja Kotori agak merona mendapat perlakuan ini, baru pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang berbuat seperti Naruto kepadanya.

"Humphff, aku tidak jelek yah, aku ini manis tahu, camkan itu baik-baik Naruto!" ujar Kotori dengan nada Tsundere

Tentu saja Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Tsundere Kotori.

"kenapa kamu tertawa hah, apa ada yang lucu bagimu!" ucap Kotori dengan nada sinis

"Hehehe gomen, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau lihat wajahmu itu jelek kalau menangis, nah sekarang kalau beginikan lebih baik, wajahmu terlihat lebih cantik kalau begini. " ujar spontan Naruto.

Tentu sang empu yang dipuji Naruto agak tertegun mendengar ucapan polos Naruto, si pemilik manik biji ek merasa detak jantungnya mulai tidak karuan, wajahnya pun kini terhias semburat merah.

Tapi dirinya segera kembali mengontrol emosinya itu.

"Khe. Aku tahu ini Cuma modus darimu Naruto, kau pikir aku akan mudah jatuh hah" ucap Kotori dengan menunjukan ekspresi Tsundere.

"hehehehe, tidak aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kau tahu aku bertindak spontan begitu, jujur saja aku benci sekali melihat perempuan menangis, jadi aku bertindak seperti itu, maaf kalau aku tidak sopan" ujar Naruto

"yah, yah, yah, kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu Naruto, tapi kalau lain kali kamu begitu, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu!" ucap Kotori dengan nada Tsundere khasnya itu.

"ahaha yah maaf, tapi jujur saja Kotori, kau itu tidak cocok kalau menangis, kau malah terlihat lebih jelek tahu" ucap Naruto

"hei aku tidak jelek yah!, aku sudah bilang aku ini cantik tahu!" ujar Kotori dengan nada meninggi

Sedangkan Naruto malah terkekeh melihat tingkah Kotori, jujur dirinya merasa lega melihat Kotori tidak menangis lagi, dirinya malah senang melihat Kotori kembali dalam mode komandannya. Sedangkan yang Kotori rasa kali ini merasa lebih baik meskipun dirinya terlihat sinis memandang Naruto.

"neee, Kotori sekarang aku sudah tahu duduk perkara masalah ini, aku mau tanya, apa kau bisa membantuku menyelamatkan Onee-chanmu?" tanya Naruto

"yah aku akan berbuat semampuku untuk membantumu Naruto" ujar Kotori

"hmm kurasa itu sudah cukup, aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu itu, sekarang aku mau pergi ketempat ruang Isolasi terlebih dahulu, aku akan berusaha keras menyelamatkan Shiori-chan meskipun aku masih belum mengetahui apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi aku akan berusaha dengan keras." ujar Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-niichan, sudah mau menyelamatkan Onee-chan yang aku cintai" ujar Kotori.

"yah sama-sama, apa kau tak mau ikut?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, aku masih ada beberapa urusan, sisanya aku serahkan padamu Naruto" ujar Kotori

"yah kau bisa mengandalkanku tentunya" ujar Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruangan Komandan itu.

' _Onee-chan sepertinya tidak salah mencintai si Baka Kiroi ini, dia benar-benar tulus kalau berbuat sesuatu, tampaknya aku mulai sedikit menyukaimu Naruto-niichan.'_ Pikir Kotori sambil melihat Naruto pergi.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

Di Fraxinus, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi oleh kaca tebal, sehingga terlihat seperti kotak mainan yang terbuat dari kaca. Di dalamnya, ada Shiori yang sedang duduk dengan santai sambil minum teh.

"Dia tidak bisa mendengar kita dari sana." Ucap Reine. "Selanjutnya terserah padamu."

"ah kau bisa mengandalkanku tentunya" ujar Naruto

Naruto pun melangkah maju dan masuk ke ruangan itu, dan menatap sahabatnya itu, Itsuka Shiori. Shiori nampak sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada api yang menyelimutinya.

Naruto pun kemudian menyahut Shiori disana.

"Ohayou, Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"Ohayou Naru., kamu sudah sadar rupanya yah" ujar Shiori sambil meminum tehnya itu.

"ah yah, seperti itulah, nee Shiori-chan bisakah aku duduk disini?" tanya Naruto

"tentu tidak ada yang melarang bukan" ujar Shiori.

Naruto kemudian duduk diseberang kursi yang telah disediakan, dirinya pun kemudian menatap intens sang Spirit bersurai dark blue itu.

"jadi bagaimana kabarmu Shiori-chan, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sekedar basa-basi

"yah seperti yang kamu lihat Naru, aku baik-baik saja kok" ujar Shiori sambil tersenyum palsu

Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah senyum palsu, senyum yang hanya ditunjukan untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya, Naruto sudah tahu kalau Shiori akan memasang ekspresi itu, dan jujur saja Naruto benci akan hal itu.

Setelah pembicaraan basa-basi itu keduanya pun terdiam sejenak, Naruto dan Shiori sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau situasi ini terus terjadi, dia pun akhirnya buka suara setelah kesunyian melanda mereka berdua.

"Nee. Shiori-chan aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya naruto

"hmmm, memangnya kamu akan bertanya apa Naru?" ucap Shiori

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas sebentar, dia sedikit menarik nafasnya untuk bertanya.

"Nee. Shiori-chan, sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?" tanya Naruto

"tentu saja, aku ini kan sahabat dekatmu Naru" ucap Shiori sambil tersenyum palsu

"ah begitu yah, tapi bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku" ujar Naruto

"lalu maksudmu?" tanya Shiori

"maksudku begini, Nee Shiori-chan, sebenarnya apa kamu itu adalah seorang Spirit?" tanya Naruto langsung pada point yang ia maksud.

Sontak Shiori pun terdiam, Bukan menjawab Shiori malah menundukan wajahnya dan expresinya tidak dapat dilihat karna poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto sepertinya mendapati ekspresi sulit diartikan dari pandangan Shiori.

"maaf kalau itu tidak sopan, jika kamu tak ingin menjawabnya aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Naruto

"ah tidak, aku akan menjawabnya kok Naru, lagipula kamu pasti sudah tahukan mengenai diriku dari Kotori bukan" ujar Shiori dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

"jadi semua itu benar, Shiori-chan, kalau kamu itu adalah Spirit dan kamu menjadi Spirit sejak 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto

"yah apa yang dikatakan Kotori memag benar Naru, aku memang adalah Spirit roh api biru sejak 5 tahun yang lalu" ujar Shiori

"lalu apa kamu mengingat hal itu, maksudku penyebab kamu bisa menjadi seorang Spirit?" tanya Naruto

"Aku hampir tidak mengingat apapun tentang itu." Ucap Shiori. "Aku hanya mengingat samar-samar apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak ingat rinciannya. Aku ingat ketika aku berubah menjadi Spirit, tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang memicunya."

"jadi kamu sama seperti Kotori, dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat kejadian itu?" tanya Naruto

"yah seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku memang tidak ingat betul sama seperti Kotori, dalam ingatanku semua itu hanya samar-samar saja." ujar Shiori

"begitu rupanya, jadi semuanya berubah tepat dihari itu yah?" tanya Naruto

"yah begitulah Naru, kejadian itu menjadi titik balik jati diriku yang sebenarnya dan semuanya berubah semenjak hari itu" ujar Shiori

"Soukka, aku mengerti sekarang" ujar Naruto

Setelah pembicaraan itu keduanya pun terdiam sejenak, Naruto dan Shiori sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, kemudian tanpa disadari Naruto, Shiori pun mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Nee, naru bisakah kau mendekat kepadaku?" tanya Shiori

"hmm memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Shiori.

Bukan menjawab Shiori malah menundukan wajahnya dan expresinya tidak dapat dilihat karna poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto sepertinya mendapati ekspresi sulit diartikan dari pandangan Shiori.

Naruto pun berusaha memanggil Shiori yang masih termenung

"Oii, Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto namun..

 _Plaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk..._

Tiba-tiba saja Shiori menapar pipi Naruto, tentu saja Naruto terkejut bukan main, ketika sahabatnya itu menampar pipinya. Bukan hanya sampai disitu saja, Naruto kembali terkejut ketika bulir air mata membasahi manik coklat sigadis bersurai dark blue itu.

"Hikks... Naru no Baka!, kenapa kamu malah membahayakan dirimu, asal Naru tahu aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu" ujar Shiori sambil terisak tangis.

"maafkan aku" ujar Naruto

"Hikss..bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap berhati-hati!?" ucap Shiori. "Saat itu, kamu sangat lemah. Apa kamu ini gila?! Untung saja waktu itu aku sadar dan dapat membelokkan tembakanku itu!"

Sontak Naruto agak terkejut dengan maksud Shiori, apa yang ia katakan barusan, apa maksudnya dia sudah sadar, padahal waktu itu Naruto melihat Shiori termakan emosi miliknya.

"kamu bisa kembali sadar Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto "Yang kulihat waktu itu, kau bukanlah dirimu." Ucap Naruto.

Sontak Shiori pun terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, tubuhnya kali ini benar-benar bergetar akan hal itu.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin" gumam Shiori ketakutan

"Shiori-chan" gumam Naruto

"hiks aku ingat sekarang, ketika aku mendapatkan kembali kekuatan Spiritku, aku kehilangan control atas itu selama beberapa saat…" ucapnya. "Aku merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menghancurkan… membunuh… ini membuatku takut… aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan… aku mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan lima tahun yang lalu! Bagaimana kalau aku telah membunuh seseorang?" ucap Shiori ketakutan dan terisak tangis

"Hei Shiori-chan tenanglah" ucap Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Shiori

"Tapi Naru, aku..hiks.. takut kehilangan diriku lagi, aku benar-benar takut" ucap lirih Shiori.

Cukup sudah Naruto benar-benar tak tahan dengan situasi ini, ini yang dibenci oleh disaat wanita menangis rapuh tak berdaya dihadapannya, ini benar-benar ia tak sukai, Seakan-akan tidak ingin melihat Shiori terus menangis, Naruto pun dengan spontan memeluk Tubuh surai Dark Blue itu, dia juga membelai puncak rambut gadis itu, seakan-akan memberikan ketenangan bagi sosok yang ia peluk.

Tentunya Shiori pun sangat kaget dirinya dipeluk kembali Naruto, Shiori benar-benar membulatkan manik brown miliknya itu, dia sadar kalau dia dipeluk oleh orang yang ia cintai, tentu saja ia kaget.

"Naru.." gumam Shiori

Tetapi Naruto tak menggubris panggilan Shiori, dirinya masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya itu, dirinya paham sebegitu menderitanya Shiori, dirinya juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. sewaktu dirinya pernah diberkahi kekuatan kutukan Kyuubu no yokou, dia juga pernah kehilangan kendali atas hal itu, dahulu saja pada saat itu Sakura pernah menjadi korban keganasan Kyuubi saat Naruto berevolusi menjadi ekor 4, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana teman atau musuh saat berada didalam mode tersebut. Selain itu dirinya juga tak ingin Shiori merasakan hal yang sama, termasuk Kesepian , itulah ancaman yang akan menimpa Shiori selanjutnya sebagai seorang Spirit.

kesepian itulah mimpi buruk yang pernah ia hadapi waktu kecil, lahir tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibunya, dikucilkan karena sebagai jelmaan Monster berekor sembilan, dicaci maki, dijauhi bahkan Naruto juga pernah dipukuli oleh warga Konoha yang membencinya. akan tetapi semua itu berubah disaat ada yang mengulurkan tangannya, mereka semua menyelamatkan Naruto dari Neraka yang bernama kesepian, yah mereka semua adalah Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, kakek Hokage, Kurama dan para Roockie Konoha yang selalu peduli padanya. Naruto juga berterima kasih pada mereka, karena berkat mereka Naruto kini menjadi Naruto yang sekarang. Dan sekarang ia tak ingin lagi melihat orang yang disayangnya itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, oleh karena itu Naruto bertekad kuat untuk tetap berjuang menyelamatkan Shiori meskipun ini dia tahu akan menghadapi berbagai ancaman kedepannya termasuk resiko kegagalan jika itu terjadi.

"sudahlah, kamu pasti membutuhkannya bukan, hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menenangkanmu Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada parau

Sontak Shiori langsung membalas pelukan hangat itu, dirinya hanya meneteskan air mata didalam pelukan Naruto.

"sudah keluarkan semuanya, tak apa kok, kamu boleh menangisi hal ini, tapi tolong Shiori-chan berjanjilah jangan pernah bilang kalau kamu sendirian, kamu tak pernah sendirian, ada aku yang akan menemanimu, aku janji akan selalu bersamamu." ucap Naruto

"hikkss..hikksss..hiksss..Naru Arigatou, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi " ucap lirih Shiori.

"tak apa, kamu pasti membutuhkannya bukan jadi jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku termasuk untuk menyegel kekuatanmu, aku akan berusaha semampuku untukmu Shiori-chan, aku berjanji dengan jalan ninjaku untuk hal itu" ucap Naruto

Shiori kali ini merasa begitu bahagia, dia benar-benar bersyukur telah dipertemukan dirinya oleh Naruto, dia tak menyangka ada pemuda yang begitu tulus untuknya.

"Arigatou Naru.." ucap lirih Shiori

"Dōitashimashite Shiori-chan" ucap lembut Naruto.

Namun suasana itu tak berlangsung lama ketika itu Shiori tiba-tiba mengeluhkan rasa sakit luar biasa dikepalanya.

"ugghhhh sakit" ucap Shiori sambil memegang sebelah kepalanya.

"ada apa Shiori-chan, kamu kenapa" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku. Ughhhhhh" gumam Shiori kesakitan.

"Shiori-chan, Shiori-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

Sesaat pintu ruangan pun mulai terbuka. Tampak Reine masuk menuju tempat Naruto dan Shiori berada disana.

"Nato, sudah cukup untuk hari ini…" ucap Reine. "Serahkan sisanya padaku."

"Reine-san…" gumam Naruto

"Kita perlu berbicara diluar." Ucap Reine

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto. "Aku mengerti."

* * *

 _ **Skiptime**_

Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu setelah dia selesai bicara dengan Reine. Tohka yang sudah bangun pergi mencari Naruto, dan sekarang Ia berlari di belakangnya.

"Naruto! Ternyata kau disana!" ucap Tohka sambil menyusul Naruto dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku khawatir ketika tersadar kau sudah tidak ada disana! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Tohka

"Maaf…Tohka, Tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian sekarang?" ucap datar Naruto

Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali kedepan tanpa memperhatikan Tohka yang tengah berada dibelakangnya, tampaknya pandangan Naruto begitu sendu dan sulit diartikan, itulah yang dirasakan Tohka, bahkan berbicara padanya tidak mau, Tohka begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Naruto…" gumam lirih Tohka

* * *

 _ **flashback**_

"Dua hari lagi…" ucap Reine pada Naruto. Ia menunduk. "Shiori mungkin hanya bisa bertahan dari kekuatan Spirit itu selama 2 hari…"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Setelah rentang waktu itu lewat… dia mungkin sudah tidak menjadi Shiori yang kau kenal lagi…" ucap Reine. "Dua hari dari sekarang, pada tanggal 11 Juni, kau akan berkencan dengannya. Itu akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir kita untuk membuatnya kembali normal."

 _ **flashback end**_

* * *

Naruto hanya menggertakan tangannya ketika berjalan, dia kali ini benar-benar kacau.

"Chikuso!" gumam Naruto

* * *

 _ **Skip time.**_

Setelah berhasil memenangkan diri Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

Saat beberapa meter lagi dirinya mencapai kediaman Uzumaki terlihat gadis bersurai Dark indigo itu tersebut, manik matanya sama dengan warna rambut bagaikan permata, serta kecantikan yang luar biasa terpancar begitu natural dari gadis itu, Naruto tentu mengetahui gadis itu sangat familiar baginya, yah dia adalah Yatogami Tohka.

"Naruto" panggil Tohka

Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang melihat Tohka.

"Tohka?" gumam Naruto

Tohka pun tersenyum setelah dipanggil oleh Naruto, dia pun lantas memeriksa barang bawaan miliknya, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang akan diberikannya pada Naruto dan benar saja.

"Naruto, ini untukmu" ucap Tohka sambil mengasih bingkisan itu kepada Naruto

"hmm apa ini Tohka?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima bingkisan itu.

"Ini adalah Roti kream coklat special, hanya tinggal satu saja loh, jadi aku membelinya untukmu Naruto" ucap Tohka

Namun bukannya menerima Naruto malah mengembalikan pemberian Tohka padanya.

"kalau begitu Tohka, kamu saja yang memakannya oke" ucap Naruto

Saat Naruto mencoba mengembalikan bingkisan itu Tohka malah menolak.

"Dame da Naruto, ini buatmu tahu, oleh karena itu kamu harus kembali ceria lagi yah" ucap Tohka sambil menolak kembali bingkisan itu.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah apalagi sikapnya tadi pagi itu, tampaknya ia membuat khawatir Tohka, ia pun kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat Tohka sambil mengasih kembali bingkisan itu.

"Naruto?" gumam Tohka

"Arigatou Tohka, mo daijobu dattebayou, Gomenne sudah membuatmu khawatir" ucap Naruto

"Naruto, apa kamu serius kan, kamu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tohka

"Ah seperti kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Menerima reaksi itu Tohka pun begitu senang, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah memakan roti itu, Tohka begitu semangat memakan roti itu, senyum pun terukir diwajah Naruto melihat tingkah Tohka.

' _aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi Tohka, dan sebaiknya aku harus mencoba menjenguk Mio dan Origami nanti sore'_ pikir Naruto

* * *

 _ **Skiptime**_

Naruto pun kini sudah berada di pusat rumah sakit militer JGDSF di Tenguu city, dirinya pun mencoba untuk mengunjungi Mio dan Origami, tapi prioritas utama baginya adalah menjenguk Mio terlebih dahulu.

"Naruse Mio-san ada?" Tanya Naruto kepada si pengurus administrasi di rumah sakit. Ia sedang mencari adiknya, Mana. Mungkin Shido berniat menjenguknya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Receptionist rumah sakit . "Bahkan saat ini keluarganya tidak boleh menjenguknya."

"Apakah kondisinya sangat buruk?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kami sudah diberitahu untuk tidak memberikan informasi apapun juga." Ucap sang Receptionist tersebut

"Tapi…" ucap Naruto

Naruto sendiri sepertinya menelan kekecewaan besar mengingat dirinya tidak bisa menemui adik angkatnya itu, padahal saat ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, tentu ini membuat ia khawatir. Kemudian ditengah lamunan ada suara memanggil Naruto dan suara itu..

"Naruto…" ucap suara itu dari arah belakang Naruto, Origami berdiri sambil membawa infus dengan roda.

Melihat Origami disana, Naruto mendekat ke arahnya.

"Origami…?" Naruto tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Yatogami Tohka?" tanya Origami

Tentu saja Origami tumben-tumbennya menanyakan saingannya itu. Tentu agak membuat kaget Naruto

"Hah? Ah, dia baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Naruto

"Cih." Ucap geram Origami

Tampaknya ada pandangan tidak senang mendengar kabar itu, itu memang terukir betul diwajah Origami dan Naruto bisa melihat hal itu.

"ada apa Origami?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucap datar Origami

"yah sudah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja, tak enak kalau melihatmu begini kalau kita berbincang disini" ujar Naruto

Origami pun mengiyakan ucapan Naruto, kemudian Naruto dan Origami mencari tempat duduk dan berbincang-bincang.

"Oh begitu…" ucap Origami. "Jadi kau datang untuk melihat Naruse Mio…"

"Ya, tapi mereka tidak memperbolehkannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu rinciannya, tapi mereka menggunakan peralatan rahasia untuk pengobatannya. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang boleh menjenguknya sampai Ia dibawa ke tempat perawatan biasa." Jelas Origami. "Kau akan ditangkap jika kau mencoba mendobrak masuk."

"…"

Naruto pun hanya terdiam, tampaknya ia memang tidak bisa mengunjungi Mio, kemudian ditengah lamunannya Origami pun bersuara kembali

"Apa itu satu-satunya alasan kau disini?" Tanya Origami.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto

"Kau hanya datang untuk melihat Mio?" tanya Origami

"A-aku datang untuk melihatmu juga, kok!" ucap Naruto agak sedikit grogi

Bagaimana tidak grogi, Naruto terus dipandangi intens oleh Origami. Mata Origami pun terlihat menyipit. Naruto merasakan firasat tidak enak jika terus ditempat itu, akhirnya Naruto pun mencoba untuk pamit kepada Origami agar ia selamat.

"Ya-Yah, kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau juga harus segera kembali ke ruanganmu… dah!" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mengendap-endap berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba…

 _BRUKKK_ _KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_ _!_

Origami terjatuh dari tempat duduk itu. Naruto merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba Origami seperti itu, akan tetapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Origami seperti itu jadinya dirinya pun memutuskan kembali menghampiri Origami

"O-Origami! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dapat kembali ke ruanganku sendiri." Ucap Origami

Padahal yang terlihat Origami sangat sehat bugar lahir dan batin. Aneh pikir Naruto, tadi ia bisa berjalan sendiri dan kini ia malah meminta bantuanya pikir Naruto

"Bantu aku." Ucap datar Origami

"Eto…" gumam Naruto

"Bantu aku." Ucap Origami

"Baiklah… bisakah kau berjalan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak juga." Ucap Origami

' _perasaanku tidak enak, ah aku harus mencari akal'_ pikir Naruto

"Jaa… aku akan membawakan kursi roda untukmu." Ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi disaat Naruto berdiri, Origami menarik bajunya. Naruto terlihat sangat ingin pergi. Sangat. Tapi apa daya, kemau keras Origami itu malah menahannya disini.

"Aku tak mau pakai kursi roda." Ucap Origami. "Nanti aku mabuk."

'alasan macam apa itu' pikir Naruto

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto

"Gendong aku." Ucap datar Origami

Tentu saja Naruto kaget dengan permintaan aneh Origami, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan sikap Origami.

"Ha?"

"Gendong aku." Ucap Origami

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Naruto dengan nada kelu

Naruto memang merutuki nasibnya itu, mau berniat mengunjungi tapi bukan begini juga, Origami pun terpaksa digendong olehnya.

"Origami, kau tahu kan kalau kau itu berat?" ucap Naruto akhirnya menggendong Origami ke kamarnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali." Ucap datar Origami

"Kau berada di kamar 305 gedung barat, kan?" tanya Naruto

Origami malah tidak menjawab dan memeluk, mencubit pinggang Naruto. Spontan saja itu membuat Naruto terkejut dibuatnya.

"He-hentikan… ge-geli!" pekik Naruto

"Benarkah?" ucap Origami

' _kuso, kenapa nasib sial selalu menimpaku, Kami-sama'_ rutuk batin Naruto

Skip time

Naruto pun bersusah payah menggendong Origami, dirinya selalu dibuat kesulitan saat menggendongnya seperti disaat Origami tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat, mencubit pinggangnya bahkan waktu berada dilift rumah sakit cupang telinga miliknya malah digigit oleh Origami.

"Yah, kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pulang seka—" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk pulang.

 _DEG!_

Tiba-tiba saja Origami menodong Naruto dengan sebuah pisau. Di tangannya yang lain, Ia memegang sebuah apel.

"Kupasin…" ucap Origami.

"Eh? Oh… oke…" ucap Naruto

Kemudian ia lalu mengupas apel itu dan memberikannya pada Origami "Ini…"

"Suapin…" ucap Origami

"Kau dapat melakukannya sendiri, kan…" ucap Naruto

"Aku diberitahu untuk menghindari aktivitas fisik yang berat." Ujar Origami

' sial, ini anak pandai sekali membuat alibi' rutuk Naruto

"Heh…" Naruto pun menghela nafas, dan menyuapi Origami.

"Masukkan dari mulut kemul—"

 _Shout!_

Naruto pun memasukkan apel itu ke mulut Origami agar Ia diam, dan merasa puas. Namun, Origami tak kehabisan akal, dirinya pun terus menjilat hingga menjilati jari Naruto.

"A-apa-apaan, Origami? Tu-tunggu, Origami-san… he-hentikan itu!" pekik Naruto

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Origami seusai menjilati jari Naruto.

"Hahah… su-sudah selesai, ya? Ka-kalau begitu kurasa aku harus pulang…" ucap Naruto mencoba kabur akan tetapi.

Origami pun mengeluarkan sebuah thermometer, "Suhuku perlu diukur." Ucap Origami. "Mereka bilang aku harus menghindari aktivitas yang be—"

"Aku mengerti!" pekik Naruto

…

bukannya mengukur suhu tubuh secara Normal, tetapi Origami malah meminta Naruto mengukurnya ketika ia duduk dipangkal paha Naruto, tentu tingkah Origami membuat Naruto kelabakan, Naruto benar-benar merutuki nasibnya kali ini.

Akhirnya, hari sudah gelap. Ya, sudah gelap.

"Baiklah… aku akan benar-benar pulang sekarang…" ucap Naruto dengan nada berat. Sepertinya Ia sudah kehilangan setengah nyawanya.

"Satu hal lagi." Ucap Origami. "Ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi saat kita bertarung dengan Tokisaki Kurumi kemarin." Ucapnya. "Jika aku tidak salah, seorang Spirit lagi muncul. Pakaian Spiritnya mirip pakaian tradisional Jepang… dan Ia mengendalikan api biru…"

 _Deeeggggggg_

Naruto pun mulai membatu dengan permintaan Origami itu.

"…"

"Aku kehilangan kesadaran karena apa yang Tokisaki Kurumi lakukan padaku…" ucap Origami. "Beritahu aku jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang Spirit Api biru itu… tidak peduli sedikit apapun itu."

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Yoshino dulu, sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Origami. Apalagi jika menyangkut paut dengan Shiori tentu ini membuat kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto pun terpaksa berbohong kepada Origami.

"Ya-yah… aku juga pingsan setelah itu. .Jadi aku tidak tahu rinciannya juga…"Ucap Naruto

Tetapi Naruto tidak melihat Origami, Naruto sendiri mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya agar ia tidak dicurigai .

"Begitu…" ucap Origami dengan nada kecewa

"Memang ada apa dengan Spirit itu?" tanya Naruto

Origami pun menyipitkan matanya. Ada kesedihan di balik ekspresinya. "Lima tahun yang lalu, Spirit itu membakar distrik perumahan Nanko di Tenguu… dan membakar orang tuaku menjadi abu di depan mataku." Ucap Origami. "Aku ingat persis dia adalah Spirit yang mengendalikan api biru…"

Naruto pun terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia kali ini benar membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya sangat bergetar mendengar hal itu.

"Aku selalu… selalu… selalu mencarinya selama ini… akhirnya aku menemukannya. Akhirnya, aku menemukannya. Akan kubunuh… aku akan membunuhnya, tidak peduli apapun itu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku sudah menghabiskan lima tahun terakhir untuk tujuan itu." Ucap Origami

Naruto nampak tertekan mendengar ucapan Origami.

"Untuk itu semua… aku bergabung dengan AST. Untuk melakukan itu, aku dapat menjalankan sebuah Realizer. Untuk mewujudkan keinginanku, aku belajar berbagai keahlian dan kemampuan. Aku melakukan semua ini agar aku bisa membunuh Spirit yang membunuh orang tuaku… aku melakukan semua ini agar aku dapat membalaskan dendamku pada Efreet…" jelas Origami

"..."

"Aku melakukan semua ini agar… aku bisa membunuh Spirit Api biru itu." Ucap Origami

 _Deeeeggggg._

Naruto benar-benar membatu, dia tak menyangka kalau _**Shiori adalah penyebab utama kematian orang tua Origami.**_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 12 . . Chapter 12 ini merupakan Prolouge arc dari Arc Four : My Lovely Itsuka, dsini Author sudah menjelaskan siapa roh api biru itu, yah dia adalah Itsuka Shiori, dia sudah menjadi roh api sejak kebakaran hebat yang melanda Tenguu city 5 tahun lalu, lalu soal masalah Kotori, disini Author tidak menjadikannya seorang Spirit, mengingat author ingin menambah peran Shiori sebagai peran utama, lagipula Kotori juga selalu tampil diberapa chapter, berbeda dengan Shiori yang jarang tampil, jadi author membuat Arc ini spesial bagi Shiori, selain itu alasan Author juga menjadikan Shiori sebagai spirit karena Author ingin menjadikan pembeda antara alur Canon yang Author ikuti dengan jalan cerita Fic ini. Dan yang terakhir Author juga merasa kalau kedekatan Shiori dan Naruto begitu emosional dan sangat dalam jadi Author sendiri membuat Shiori menjadi spirit agar menambah intrik dalam hubungan mereka berdua, gomennasai bagi para fans Kotori, mungkin disini kalian tidak menemukan Kotori sebagai Spirit tetapi dia juga tetap memiliki peran penting dalam Fic ini, Di chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan kembali bagaimana perjuangan Naruto menyelamatkan Shiori jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran, maaf mungkin banyak typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Review**_

 _ **Fumoruku:**_

 _masalah Kotori menjadi spirit api atau tidak, Gomennasai Kotori tetap menjadi manusia biasa, soalnya peran Spirit sudah diisi oleh Shiori, Author sengaja melakukan hal itu karena Author juga ingin menambah peran Shiori, selain itu Shiori juga memiliki kedekatan emosional yang mendalam untuk Naruto jadi Shiori menjadi Spirit Api biru, dan didalam cerita tidak ada lagi spirit api lainya._

 _Tetapi peran Kotori juga tidak kalah penting, meski dia adalah manusia, tetapi peran dia sangat penting apalagi dia juga adalah bagian utama dari Ratatoskr bukan._

 _ **Aji**_ _ **da**_ _ **r**_ _ **kangel**_ _ **:**_

 _Iah maaf agak sed_ _i_ _kit Typo_ _, kurang nyambung tentang arti dan makna, tapi Author akan berusaha memperbaikinya semaksimal mungkin, thanks atas dukungannya._

 _ **Herovillagermc :**_

 _Yah._ _Maaf sedikit Typo, lalu masalah Naruto kehabisan sering kehabisan stamina emang betul kok, Naruto sendiri jarang melatih kontrol cakra jadi agak terbebani tubuhnya ketika mengeluarkan jutsu kelas tinggi, akan tetapi kedepannya stamina Naruto akan kembali pulih kok mengingat ia juga sadar kalau kekuatannya harus terus dilatih._

 _ **Tens**_ _ **his**_ _ **ha Hikari:**_

 _Soal Kurumi, sama seperti Canon DAL, di fic ini Naruto juga gagal menaklukannya mengingat Kurumi itu Spirit yang sangat berbeda_ _._ _Lalu mengenai Shiori menjadi Spirit api biru memang sudah Author rencanakan agar menjadi pembeda antara canon dan fic yang aku buat._

 _Lalu mengenai masalah Kotori menjadi spirit api atau tidak, Gomennasai Kotori tetap menjadi manusia biasa, soalnya peran Spirit sudah diisi oleh Shiori, Author sengaja melakukan hal itu karena Author juga ingin menambah peran Shiori, selain itu Shiori juga memiliki kedekatan emosional yang mendalam untuk Naruto jadi Shiori menjadi Spirit Api biru, dan didalam cerita tidak ada lagi spirit api lainya._

 _Tetapi peran Kotori juga tidak kalah penting, meski dia adalah manusia, tetapi peran dia sangat penting apalagi dia juga adalah bagian utama dari Ratatoskr bukan._

 _ **Realpus D Naruto, Vandetta FN,**_ _ **We are no name, Death Sniper, Jon, Nawawim 451**_ _ **:**_

 _Thanks for u Support to me All._

 _ **Bayu :**_

 _Terima kasih atas Dukungannya Bayu-san._ _Maaf agak lama update, Author lagi banyak tugas kuliah hehehe, jadi agak terlantar._

 _Kemudian masalah Kotori menjadi spirit api atau tidak, Gomennasai Kotori tetap menjadi manusia biasa, soalnya peran Spirit sudah diisi oleh Shiori, Author sengaja melakukan hal itu karena Author juga ingin menambah peran Shiori, selain itu Shiori juga memiliki kedekatan emosional yang mendalam untuk Naruto jadi Shiori menjadi Spirit Api biru, dan didalam cerita tidak ada lagi spirit api lainya._

 _Tetapi peran Kotori juga tidak kalah penting, meski dia adalah manusia, tetapi peran dia sangat penting apalagi dia juga adalah bagian utama dari Ratatoskr bukan._

 _ **Guest:**_

 _Pertama masalah Kotori menjadi spirit api atau tidak, Gomennasai Kotori tetap menjadi manusia biasa, soalnya peran Spirit sudah diisi oleh Shiori, Author sengaja melakukan hal itu karena Author juga ingin menambah peran Shiori, selain itu Shiori juga memiliki kedekatan emosional yang mendalam untuk Naruto jadi Shiori menjadi Spirit Api biru, dan didalam cerita tidak ada lagi spirit api lainya._

 _Tetapi peran Kotori juga tidak kalah penting, meski dia adalah manusia, tetapi peran dia sangat penting apalagi dia juga adalah bagian utama dari Ratatoskr bukan._

 _Kedua masalah fic ini sampai season 2, Insya Allah Author sendiri akan menulis fic ini sampai season 2 bahkan jika dimungkinkan Author sendiri akan memasukan beberapa alur dari DAL diluar animenya seperti Light Novel Volume 8-14, DAL Mayuri Judgement dan DAL rinne utopia, jadi kalau habis cerita season 2 masih ada cerita lainnya yang Author angkat, mengingat fic ini mengikuti alur Canon._

 _Ketiga terima kasih atas dukunganya, Author usahakan fic ini tidak Hiatus atau berhenti ditengah jalan, author usahakan fic ini ditulis hingga tamat._

 _ **Morfheus :**_

 _Rencananya Author juga akan menambahkan OVA Date to date di Arc Four : My lovely Itsuka mengingat Arc ini hanya berisi beberapa chapter saja, jadi OVA itu Auhtor gunakan untuk dijadikan filler chapter di arc ini._


	13. Chapter 13

"…"

"Aku kehilangan kesadaran karena apa yang Tokisaki Kurumi lakukan padaku…" ucap Origami. "Beritahu aku jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang Spirit Api biru itu… tidak peduli sedikit apapun itu."

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Yoshino dulu, sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Origami. Apalagi jika menyangkut paut dengan Shiori tentu ini membuat kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto pun terpaksa berbohong kepada Origami.

"Ya-yah… aku juga pingsan setelah itu. .Jadi aku tidak tahu rinciannya juga…"Ucap Naruto

Tetapi Naruto tidak melihat Origami, Naruto sendiri mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya agar ia tidak dicurigai .

"Begitu…" ucap Origami dengan nada kecewa

"Memang ada apa dengan Spirit itu?" tanya Naruto

Origami pun menyipitkan matanya. Ada kesedihan di balik ekspresinya. "Lima tahun yang lalu, Spirit itu membakar distrik perumahan Nanko di Tenguu… dan membakar orang tuaku menjadi abu di depan mataku." Ucap Origami. "Aku ingat persis dia adalah Spirit yang mengendalikan api biru…"

Naruto pun terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia kali ini benar membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya sangat bergetar mendengar hal itu.

"Aku selalu… selalu… selalu mencarinya selama ini… akhirnya aku menemukannya. Akhirnya, aku menemukannya. Akan kubunuh… aku akan membunuhnya, tidak peduli apapun itu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku sudah menghabiskan lima tahun terakhir untuk tujuan itu." Ucap Origami

Naruto nampak tertekan mendengar ucapan Origami.

"Untuk itu semua… aku bergabung dengan AST. Untuk melakukan itu, aku dapat menjalankan sebuah Realizer. Untuk mewujudkan keinginanku, aku belajar berbagai keahlian dan kemampuan. Aku melakukan semua ini agar aku bisa membunuh Spirit yang membunuh orang tuaku… aku melakukan semua ini agar aku dapat membalaskan dendamku pada Efreet…" jelas Origami

"..."

"Aku melakukan semua ini agar… aku bisa membunuh Spirit Api biru itu." Ucap Origami

 _Deeeeggggg._

Naruto benar-benar membatu, dia tak menyangka kalau _**Shiori adalah penyebab utama kematian orang tua Origami.**_

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 **Arc Four : My Lovely Itsuka**

 **Chapter 13 : Finally**

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika aku mendengar perkataan Origami, perlahan tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, saraf otakku bagaikan tersengat jutaan volt listrik statis yang tiada habisnya. bagaimana dengan reaksiku, apakah aku harus terkejut, sedih, marah, bingung atau reaksi lainya.

" _ **Lima tahun yang lalu, Spirit itu membakar distrik perumahan Nanko di Tenguu… dan membakar orang tuaku menjadi abu di depan mataku." Ucap Origami. "Aku ingat persis dia adalah Spirit yang mengendalikan api biru…" tandasnya.**_

Saat itu aku tercengang. Aku hanya Menempatkan tanganku di perutku, yang kurasakan seakan paru-paruku akan mengerut setiap kali aku mencoba menghirup udara. Pernapasanku serasa menjadi lebih sedih dengan setiap napasku dan dorongan untuk muntah melonjak di perutku.

Mengambil napas, napas keluar. aku mengulangi hal itu sekali lagi, berpikir tentang apa yang

Origami tadi. — — Namun, pikiranku hanya bisa mencari kekacauan dan kegelisahan.

" _ **Untuk itu semua… aku bergabung dengan AST. Untuk melakukan itu, aku dapat menjalankan sebuah Realizer. Untuk mewujudkan keinginanku, aku belajar berbagai keahlian dan kemampuan. Aku melakukan semua ini agar aku bisa membunuh Spirit yang membunuh orang tuaku… aku melakukan semua ini agar aku dapat membalaskan dendamku pada Efreet…" jelas Origami**_

Aku menyadari hal itu, tentang apa yang dilakukan Origami selama ini.

Untuk sebuah alasan dia bergabung dengan AST.

Untuk sebuah alasan dimana ia berusaha mendapatkan Realizer dan Alat tempur yang mengerikan.

Untuk sebuah alasan dia terus berusaha berdiri meski kenyataan hidup sudah mengkhianatinya.

Untuk sebuah alasan dia terus memaksakan diri bertempur dan berusaha membunuh eksistensi Spirit.

Dan alasan itu hanya satu yaitu.

Efreet sudah membunuh kedua orang tua Origami lima tahun yang lalu. Dan Efreet sendiri adalah sebuah eksitensi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itsuka Shiori sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi.

Dan semua hal itulah yang benar-benar membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan bahuku mulai melemas.

Dimana sebuah kenyataan bahwa Sahabatmu sendiri adalah seorang Spirit.

Dimana sahabatmu sendiri tengah terancam kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri.

Dan disaat bersamaan sahabatmu sendiri adalah orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua salah satu sahabatku yang lainya.

Dan lagi-lagi dendam melatarbelakangi itu semua, ini terasa bagaikan De Javu bagiku, melihat sorot mata Origami bagaikan melihat salah satu sorot mata teman terbaikku Uchiha Sasuke.

Dendam, itulah aku rasakan melihat sorot mata itu, dia memang terselimuti dendam, dendam yang akan membuat mereka masuk kedalam kutukan kebencian yang tiada habisnya, mereka akan terus mencari sesuatu karena mereka sudah kehilangan sesuatu, mereka tak akan berhenti meski mereka sudah melampiaskan hal itu semua, sekali mereka masuk kedalam dendam mereka akan terjebak rantai kebencian yang tidak akan terputus. Dan itulah yang aku lihat ketika Sasuke terjebak dengan Obsesinya untuk membunuh Itachi, tapi setelah semua itu terpenuhi, aku malah melihat Sasuke kehilangan jati dirinya. Dan itulah prinsip kerjanya.

Dan sekarang aku melihat hal itu lagi didalam diri Origami.

Aku merasa ingin sekali tertawa akan kenyataan, kenyataan seakan-akan mentertawakanku. Tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku bingung bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung akan takdir yang terus mempermainkanku.

Setelah semua yang kurenungkan itu, aku pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Origami.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tak mengingat hal itu semua, setelah insiden itu aku pingsan disana, jadi aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya" ucap Aku

"Begitu yah" ucap Origami, tampak raut wajahnya kecewa dengan ucapanku barusan.

Maafkan aku Origami, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padamu.

 _ **Naruto POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Setelah Naruto mengunjungi pusat kesehatan JGDSF, Naruto pun lalu pergi menuju bukit selatan di Tenguu city, tampak terlihat tatapannya sangat sendu, manik safirnya menginyaratkan sebuah luka disana, kali ini Naruto benar-benar kacau. Faktanya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabat Shiori adalah roh api biru Efreet, dan ironinya roh api biru yang menyebabkan kematian orang tua Origami 5 tahun yang lalu. Tentu hal ini membuat kalut pikiran Naruto.

" _ **Lima tahun yang lalu, Spirit itu membakar distrik perumahan Nanko di Tenguu… dan membakar orang tuaku menjadi abu di depan mataku." Ucap Origami. "Aku ingat persis dia adalah Spirit yang mengendalikan api biru…" tandasnya.**_

Naruto sangat mengingat betul perkataan Origami, bahwa kedua orang tuanya terbunuh saat insiden itu.

" _ **aku mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan lima tahun yang lalu! Bagaimana kalau aku telah membunuh seseorang?"**_ _ **ucap Shiori ketakutan dan terisak tangis**_

Yah Shiori juga mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, sungguh Ironi dimana saat kau mengetahui teman dekatmu adalah Spirit dan disaat bersamaan ia adalah penyebab utama tragedi yang menyebabkan kematian kedua orang tua salah satu sahabat lainya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Shiori, Sakura, Sasuke, aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa!" gumam Naruto dengan nada kalut sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

Naruto pun memikirkan kembali sejenak apa yang akan dilakukannya, ia pun berpikir dengan tenang agar ia bisa membuat keputusan bijak.

" _ **kita hanya punya waktu 2 hari untuk menyelamatkan Shiori, jika kita melewatkan kesempatan itu maka kau tidak akan bisa mengenali Shiori sebagai salah satu sahabat dekatmu lagi" ucap Reine**_

Naruto ingat betul ucapan Reine, dan dia pun akhirnya memutuskan sebuah keputusan.

"aku akan mencobanya, yah hanya itu kesempatanku, menyelamatkan Shiori-chan, walau aku tak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak" gumam Naruto

Yah Naruto membuat keputusan tetap untuk mengencani Shiori demi menyelamatkan dia dari ancaman AST atau kekuatannya yang tak terkendali.

"tapi hanya itu yang aku bisa aku lakukan saat ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto ada seseorang disana tengah melihat Naruto dari kejauhan, sosok gadis remaja bersurai merah muda sebahu dan memiliki kulit putih porselen tengah menatap intens sosok pemuda bersurai jabrik pirang itu. Manik mata ruby merah muda itu betul-betul intens menatap Naruto disana.

"Aku tahu kamu memang orang yang baik, Naruto-kun." ucap gadis itu

 _Wusssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Setelah berucap itu dia pun menghilang ditengah matahari yang sedang terbenam. Hanya ada dedaunan yang diterbangkan angin disana.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

 _ **JGDSF Hospital, Tenguu City.**_

Sinar jingga tampak menyinari langit Tenguu city, bisa dibilang sekarang sudah waktunya matahari terbenam, langit pun tampak sudah senja, dan Origami masih merenungkan apa yang dialaminya itu, mulai dari terbunuhnya Orang tua kandungnya, hingga kemunculan Efreet sang roh api biru beberapa hari lalu. Dia sendiri sudah berusaha menggali informasi tentang Efreet tapi tetap saja hasilnya sangat mengecewakan.

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu Origami" sapa suara femenim itu.

Origami pun lalu mendelik menuju arah sumber suara itu, disana terlihat gadis yang sangat ia kenali, dia adalah Kusakabe Ryouko. Kapten salah satu divisi pasukan Anti Sprit Team(AST). Origami hanya diam tak bersuara sambil melihat arah Ryouko.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu, apa sudah baikan?" tanya Ryouko sambil meletakan sekaranjang buah disamping tempat tidur Origami.

"yah, Dokter bilang, aku sudah pulih, jadi kapan aku bisa betugas lagi?" tanya Origami.

"Ma..ma..ma.., kau tak usah terburu-buru begitu Origami, sudahlah nikmati saja liburmu, 1 hari sudah cukup untuk memulihkanmu, setelah itu kau bisa bertugas. Selain itu sekolah juga diliburkan akibat insiden itu, jadi nikmati saja liburanmu terlebih dahulu" ucap Ryouko sambil menasehati Origami.

"tapi Kapten, masalahnya ini menyoal Nighmare dan Efreet itu, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam disini" ucap Origami.

"Tenang saja, soal Nightmare kau tidak usah Khawatir, untung saja disaat Insiden itu tidak ada pihak Korban yang berjatuhan, baik kalangan sipil atau siswa Raizen Gakuen karena Nightmare kabur saat berhadapan dengan Efreet. Dan menyoal Efreet juga kau tidak usah cemas, radar masih belum menunjukan sinyal kedua Spirit itu. Jadi kita bisa menyusun rencana. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah terburu-buru, nikmati saja liburanmu itu." Jelas Ryouko

"Baiklah aku mengerti kapten" ucap datar Origami.

Tampak raut kekecewaan diwajah Origami, lagi-lagi dirinya harus membuang-buang waktu saat sepenting ini. Terlebih dia sendiri harus mencari tahu lagi siapa sebenarnya sosok Efreet tersebut. Yah Origami hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Oh yah selain itu, katanya kita kedatangan senjata baru loh" ucap Ryouko

"Benarkah, lalu seperti apa senjata itu?" tanya Origami

"aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi kemungkinan besar peralatan baru yang menarik, kau bisa melihatnya saat bertugas nanti" ucap Ryouko

Origami pun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ryouko, sepertinya menarik itulah yang dipikirkan Origami.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time.**_

Keesokan harinya Naruto pun merencanakan Kencan bersama Kru Fraxinus, rapat pun membahas Strategi yang akan dipakai demi menyelamatkan Shiori.

"Ocean Park?" Tanya Naruto pada Reine. "Maksudmu taman bermain yang banyak kolamnya?"

Terlihat raut wajah Naruto hanya mengkerut dan alisnya menaik mendengar kata Ocean park. Dan disana ada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda bermanik mata biji ek sedang menatap bosan Naruto, yah dia adalah Kotori, lagi-lagi dirinya hanya mendesah melihat reaksi Naruto yang masih belum mengerti penjelasannya.

"Benar." Ucap Reine. Ia, Naruto, Kotori dan Kannazuki sedang membicarakan tentang rencana kencan dengan Shiori. "Semua pasukan setuju kalau inilah tempat yang cocok untuk Shiori."

"Tapi kenapa harus ke Ocean park, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto

"Sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh Duren busuk, kau ini mengeluh seperti monyet menanam pohon pisang saja!" ucap pedas Kotori

Twitttttttccch..

Muncul urat perempatan didahi Naruto, selama ini dia berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah bocah yang ada dihadapannya itu, kalau bukan saja adik kesayangan Itsuka Shiori, pasti dia akan benar-benar menjitaknya.

'Grrrr.. belum pernah keselek Bijuudama aja ini bocah kampret' geram Naruto dalam hati.

Kotori sendiri hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah Naruto, sedari tadi Naruto terus saja bertanya seperti anak kecil. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit sebal padahal dirinya dan Reine sudah menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tapi masih belum juga mengerti.

"Hah, intinya kencan kali ini, kita jalankan di Ocean Park Naruto, dan tadi Reine sudah menjelaskan bukan alasannya" ucap Kotori

"baiklah...baiklah aku mengerti.." ucap Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya karena Kebosanan.

"Oh, yah Masih ada satu hal lagi, Nato. Aku sudah menyiapkan latihan untukmu." Ucap Reine.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai tanda kebingungan.

"Latihan?" gumam Naruto

"Yah latihan kali ini dilakukan supaya meningkatkan tingkat keberhasilan kencan ini" ucap Kotori

Naruto pun mengerti dan mengeraskan rahangnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"baiklah, Akan kulakukan! Untuk menyelamatkan Shiori-chan… demi Shiori-chan, akan kulakukan!" ucap lantang Naruto.

Skip Time

"Tunggu dulu…" ucap Naruto. "Apa membeli pakaian renang bisa disebut dengan latihan?!" tanyanya pundung.

Wajar saja dia bertanya seperti itu, karena sekarang Ia ,Tohka dan Yoshino sedang berada di toko pakaian renang. Jadi inikah latihan yang harus dilakukannya, pergi ketempat Toko pakaian renang demi memilihkan pakaian renang untuk Tohka dan Yoshino.

'Oh tuhan demi celana dalam Kakashi. Kenapa harus ketoko pakaian renang! ' ucap pundung batin Naruto

"Kau perlu membiasakan dirimu melihat wanita menggunakan baju renang." Ucap Kotori. Tidak hanya Tohka, bahkan Yoshino juga ada disana. "Akan kacau kalau kau sampai berpikiran kotor saat kencan dengan Onee-chanku!." Tandasnya.

"Ny-Nyawa Shiori-chan sedang dalam bahaya! Mana mungkin kulakukan hal seperti itu!, dan hei apa maksud perkataanmu tadi kau kira aku ini mesum hah!" teriak Naruto

"Khe.. Apa kau lupa kalau kami terus mengawasi detak jantungmu heh?" ucap sinis Kotori

Glek.

Kali ini Naruto hanya menengguk ludahnya dengan terpaksa, pasalnya dirinya terus diawasi oleh Kotori, apalagi dengan pengawasan detak jantung, tentu pasti akan mudah ketahuan bila Naruto berpikiran kotor saat itu juga, terlebih lagi dirinya sedang berada ditempat yang tabu, bayangkan saja jika kau disuguhkan pemandangan nikmat itu, remaja puber seperti Naruto pun akan tergoda karena itu. Dirinya memang tidak boleh lengah pikir Naruto

"Aku akan berusaha!" ucap Naruto

"Bagus." Ucap Kotori

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Tohka, terlihat Tohka begitu antusias dengan hal ini, hal baru memang selalu membuat ia tertarik, tapi sepertinya Naruto merasa setiap mata memandang dirinya dengan dingin, yah kini terlihat disekitar Naruto banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menatap dingin Naruto, wajar saja mereka menatap seperti itu, ada seorang pemuda ditengah Toko pakaian renang wanita, sepertinya sangat tabu untuk Naruto.

"Semua ini hebat, Naruto!" ucap Tohka. "Apa mereka semua ini baju renang?"

"Hehehe, yah begitulah" ujar Naruto sambil sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Tohka.

"Oi, Naruto… kalau yang ini apa?" ucap Tohka sambil mengambil salah satu Bra disana.

"Eh? Itu adalah…" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh seseorang yang menyela perkataan Naruto.

"Millitary Zapped Ultimate Grind Instrument." Ucap seseorang. "Atau, bisa disingkat MIZUGI, pakaian renang Jepang. Ini adalah model baru dari perlengkapan perang anti Spirit. Saat aktif, realizer yang tertanam akan memulai operasi energi ata, melepaskan proyektil lalu mengubahnya ke bentuk molekul, dimana bisa menghancurkan baju astral Spirit, dan menghancurkan jaringan tubuh mereka sehingga tidak bisa beregenerasi kembali." Ucap Origami.

Rupanya Orang itu adalah Origami, dia juga kebetulan berada disana.

"Ah?!" Tohka dan Yoshino terkejut mendengar itu.

"O-Origami!" pekik Naruto shock karena Origami sudah berada disana.

Origami melirik Yoshino yang bersembunyi di belakang Tohka dengan ketakutan, "Sudah kuduga… Hermit.."

"Kau…! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Tohka. "Naruto, apakah apa yang Ia katakan itu benar?"

"Tidak, mana mung—" lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto disela oleh Origami

"Itu benar, kok." Potong Origami. "Ia membawa kalian berdua kesini karena adanya Mizugi. Aku yakin Ia akan menyerang kalian saat kalian lengah."

"Jangan bohong! Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!" ucap Tohka.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu…" ucap Yoshino.

"Benarkan, Naruto?" tanya Tohka

Origami menutup hidungnya dan membuat suara buatan seperti laki-laki, "Tidak, seperti apa yang Origami katakan," ucap Origami. Naruto hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan stress(?). "Aku berencana untuk membunuh kalian disini."

Mendengar hal itu Tohka mulai ketakutan. Terlebih kepolosannya itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan baik oleh Origami.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?!" Tanya Tohka yang percaya kalau itu kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto sendiri benar-benar jawdrop mendengar perkataan Tohka, Tohka benar-benar polos dan mudah dipengaruhi.

"jadi kau benar-benar percaya dengan omong kosong itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Tohka terdiam…. Kini wajahnya memerah padam, karena dirinya lagi-lagi berhasil dikerjai oleh musuh bebuyutannya Tobiichi Origami.

"Dasar rubah licik, Tobiichi Origami!" ucap Tohka. "Kau mempermainkanku hah?!" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ucap Origami dengan tampang polos. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi selalu saja seperti ini jika Tohka bertemu dengan Origami.

"Tapi, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. dan Aku senang bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi ini bukanlah kebetulan, karena hari ini aku punya urusan dengan Yatogami Tohka."

"A-apa?" Tanya Tohka yang sudah siaga dengan kuda-kudanya.

Origami pun kemudian menatap intens musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

"Apa kau ingat Spirit Api biru yang muncul di langit waktu itu?" Tanya Origami "Kau pasti melihat Spirit itu. Beritahu aku apa yang kau ingat."

Tohka memalingkan wajahnya, "Huh! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu meskipun aku tahu!" tandasnya.

Tampaknya kali ini Origami tak berhasil membujuk Tohka untuk berbicara, dan sepertinya dirinya terpaksa menggunakan cara berikutnya.

Origami membuat wajah memelas, "Ku-mo-hon." Ucapnya.

 _Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiii..._

Naruto dan Tohka langsung shock melihat pose Origami yang sangat… mengerikan. Tubuh mereka benar-benar bergetar. Wajar saja mereka bereaksi seperti itu, Origami membuat pose memelas yang begitu mengerikan, kata-kata memohon dengan ekspresi datar tak beremosi sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

"He-hentikan… apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Tohka yang ditaklukan oleh pose itu.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku soal Spirit Api biru itu…" Origami. "Ku-mo-hon." Tandasnya sambil memohon dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tohka dan Yoshino langsung berpelukan dan merinding melihat pose yang kedua.

"Ba-baiklah!" ucap Tohka. "Akan kuberitahu, tapi angkat kepalamu! Itu menjijikkan!" ucapnya.

"Si Spirit Api biru itu… ya, dia memang ada disana… dia…" ucap Tohka dengan suara serius(?). "…Dia berwarna biru."

"lalu?" tanya Origami

"Ano yah… dia kuat." Ucap Tohkas sambil berpose berpikir ala detektif.

"Itu saja?" tanya Origami

Tohka berpikir keras, "Ya, dan dia BUAAARRR seperti ini." Tandas Tohka sambil memperagakan adegan ledakan.

"Kau tidak berguna." Ucap pedas Origami

"A-APA?!" Tanya Tohka dengan amarah menggebu-gebu. "Aku sudah membantumu, apa-apaan dengan sikapmu itu!?"

Tohka benar-benar merasa ingin meninju sang musuhnya itu tapi untungnya dirinya masih ditahan oleh Yoshino.

dan sepertinya Origami malah mengabaikan perkataan Tohka. kemudian pandanganya kini malah menuju kearah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto." Ucap Origami. "Aku hanya punya 1 baju renang, itupun dari sekolah. Kalau aku memakainya ke kolam atau pantai, pasti akan memalukan." Tandasnya.

"Oh…Uh…Um…" gumam Naruto. "Selagi kau ada di toko baju renang, kenapa tidak kau beli saja?"

"Pendapat orang lain sangat membantu dalam memilih baju renang." Ucap Origami. "Khususnya pendapat seorang pria."

"Eh?" pekik Naruto

"Aku butuh pendapat seorang pria." Ucap Origami

"Ano…" ucap Naruto

"Aku butuh pendapat seorang pria." Ucap Origami mengulangi perkataanya barusan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menyetujui permintaan Origami.

"Ba-baiklah, akan kubantu…" ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

Origami pun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dan melirik Tohka dengan pandangan ejekan, kesal melihat itu Tohka pun akhirnya berinisiatif menantang Origami disana.

"Dengar yah Tobiichi Origami, siapa yang bisa membuat Naruto klepek-klepek, dialah yang akan pergi kencan dengannya" ucap Tohka sambil menantang Origami

"Hasilnya sudah jelas, kau pasti tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, karena aku ditakdirkan menjadi pemenang." ucap Origami

"Oke kita buktikan perkataanmu itu, dan ingat aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap Tohka

Naruto sendiri melihat persaingan Duo rival itu hanya tersenyum kecut, lagi-lagi persaingan mereka terjadi lagi.

"Hah, kenapa mereka berdua malah berduel sih" ucap Naruto

"Heh bukankah itu bagus Naruto, ini pastinya bisa membantumu sebagai latihan bukan" ucap Kotori

"Hah wanita memang selalu merepotkan." Ucap Naruto sambil menggerutu, sepertinya sahabat rusa pemalasnya itu ada benarnya terkadang dirinya tak mengerti mengapa wanita selalu saja berbuat yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali dan hasilnya adalah merepotkan.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh pemalas. Jalani saja latihan ini!" ucap Kotori

"hah baiklah...baiklah.." ucap Naruto

Tanpa disadari Naruto rupanya ada 3 orang gadis yang ia kenali disana, yang pertama gadis bersurai orange dengan gaya diikat, lalu gadis bersurai coklat sebahu dan gadis bersurai ungu dengan kacamata. Mereka adalah Aii, Mai dan Mii. Rupanya mereka sedang mencoba salah satu koleksi pakaian renang disana.

"Eh itukan Uzumaki-kun" ucap Aii

"yah, kenapa dia berada di toko pakaian renang wanita" ucap Mai

"Ih Uzumaki-kun rupanya maniak Mizugi wanita, menjijikan" ucap Mii

Naruto sendiri hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka betiga ketika mereka berjalan dihadapannya, karena detak jantung Naruto begitu mendegup melihat mereka bertiga, wajar saja dirinya remaja normal yang tak tahan dengan godaan itu.

"Hoo, lihat Naruto, jantung kau mulai berdegup, jika kau terus begitu, merekalah pemenangnya" ucap Kotori

"Oh..Hei yang benar saja!" pekik Naruto

" ... jangan berteriak begitu, inikan masih belum berakhir bukan." ucap Kotori

"hah merepotkan." gerutu Naruto

Sreeeeeeeeeeeeeek...

Salah satu tirai pun terbuka, Naruto pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ketika salah satu suara feminim memanggilnya.

"aku sudah selesai ganti Naruto" ucap Tohka

Glekkkkk...

Naruto pun mulai menengguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat Tohka kini sedang berpakaian pakaian renang warna putih yang begitu ketat, yah benar-benar ketat, bahkan tubuh Tohka terlihat bentuknya, lekuk tubuh bak gitar Spanyol, aset yang sesuai proposional dan jangan lupakan kulit putih porselennya.

"Whooaaaa... ini dashyat sekali, Desainnya sederhana, tapi ini mempertegas kecantikan murni Tohka, Itu pilihan yang menggairahkan" teriak Kannnazuki dengan wajah mesummnya

Yah kini dilayar monitor Fraxinus dapat terlihat kegiatan mereka disana. tentunya Tohka juga terlihat.

"Bagaimana Naruto, apa ini sudah membuatmu berdebar?" tanya Tohka dengan nada malu-malu

"Eh.. itu ... yahhhh" ucap Naruto sambil tergagap karena melihat Tohka.

"Benarkah, aku jadi semangat" ucap Tohka dengan nada girang.

Sreeeeeeeeeeeeeek...

Salah satu tirai pun terbuka, Naruto pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ketika salah satu suara feminim memanggilnya.

"Naruto"

Glekkkkk...

Naruto pun mulai menengguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat Origami kini sudah berpakaian bikini dengan warna hitam, plus rambutnya diikat dibelakangnya sehingga lehernya begitu terekspos dengan baik.

"Whoaaa ... serangan macam apa itu, benar-benar luar biasa.. Bikini warna gelap menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya, selain itu rambutnya diikat dibagian belakang sehingga lehernya begitu terekspos dengan indah.." teriak Kannazuki

Lagi-lagi Kannazuki berteriak dengan wajah mesumnya ketika ia melihat Origami sedang berpakaian bikini dilayar monitor Fraxinus, kru pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Kotori pun hanya menahan emosinya agar tidak memukul sang wakil komandan tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" tanya Origami

"Ah yah... kamu jadi ... terlihat.. cantik.." ucap Naruto sambil tergagap..

Origami pun mulai menyunggikan senyum kemenangannya pada Tohka, dan itu benar-benar membuat Tohka begitu kesal bukan main.

"Uhkkk Dasar kau Tobiichi Origami, ini masih belum berakhir!" ucap Tohka sambil menutup tirai ruang ganti kembali..

Dan setelah beberapa saat tirai ruang peganti pun terbuka.

Sreeeeeeeekkkkkkkk.

Gleeekkkkkk...

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" tanya Tohka.

Kembali lagi Naruto menelan ludahnya, karena kini dihadapannya Tohka sudah memakai bikini bewarna ungu gelap, kesannya begitu menakjubkan, bikini yang dipakai Tohka benar-benar mengekspos lebih tubuhnya, sangat proposional dan seimbang, benar-benar serangan fajar untuk Naruto.

"Whoooaaaa itu dia...Proporsi sempurna, ditambah sikap malu-malu yang membuat pria manapun takluk dengan itu." Teriak Kannazuki yang begitu terdengar di incam Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil Origami

Naruto pun kemudian menoleh kearah Origami, Origami pun keluar dari ruang gantinya tampak ia malah memasang Dress normal, ini benar-benar sangat aneh. Naruto merasakan kayaknya ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi terlebih Origami terus berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah yah?" sahut Tohka.

Tapi Origami tak memperdulikan ejekan Tohka, dia terus bergerak mendekat kearah Naruto. Dan menempelkan tubuhnya dihadapan Naruto.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan Origami?" ucap panik Naruto ketika tangannya diarahkan Origami menuju bagian bawah dress miliknya.

"Bukalah" ucap Origami sambil terus mengarahkan tangan Naruto kebawah dress miliknya.

"Haahhhhh.." gumam panik Naruto

Tohka melihat gelagat Origami benar-benar kesal bukan main.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya Tobiichi Origami!" ucap Tohka

Tapi Origami tetap tak menggubris ucapan Tohka barusan, ia malah terus meneruskan aksinya mengarahkan tangan Naruto untuk membuka bagian dress miliknya.

"Eh...Eh... tidakkkkk...jangan Origami... jangannn...!" pekik panik Naruto ketika tangannya terus diarahkan oleh Origami.

Wushhhhhhh...

Tapi sayang semua itu terlambat. Tangan Naruto kini berhasil membuka bagian dress milik Origami, akibatnya kini terlihat pakaian bikini ketat milik Origami yang sengaja ia sembunyikan diantara dress miliknya. Akibatnya detak jantung Naruto berdegup bukan main, bahkan Tohka pun terlihat memerah ketika Origami melakukan aksinya pada Naruto.

"Whooaaa.. coba lihat dia malah membuat Naruto begitu terangsang. Dengan menyembunyikan bikini miliknya, Bukan memamerkannya. Gairah mengintip memang tiada tara bukan main!" ucap Kannazuki sambil memasang ekspresi mesum.

"Kannazuki, kau bisa diam tidak..." ucap Kotori sambil menendang wajah Kannazuki, tampaknya batas kesabaran milik sang komandan sudah diambang batas.

Buaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Akibatnya Kannnazuki berhasil terlempar jauh dari posisinya, dia pun tergeletak dengan kondisi memprihatikankan.

"Arigatou Komandan" ucap Kannazuki sambil tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kembali lagi kesisi Naruto, Tohka dan Origami

"Uhkkk sialan kau Tobiichi Origami, ini masih belum selesai!" ucap Tohka tak terima dengan aksi Origami barusan.

"sudah akui saja kemenanganku Yatogami Tohka" ucap Origami

"Masih—masih belum selesai.. lihat aku akan membalasmu!" ucap Tohka

Mereka berdua terus saja berdebat. Akan tetapi salah satu suara feminim memecah perdebatan itu.

"Naruto-san..Naruto-san.. tolong aku" ucap Yoshino

Yah suara Yoshino dapat terdengar dari salah satu ruang ganti disana.

"Yoshino!" ucap panik Naruto

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun dengan segera membuka tirai itu.

Sreeeeeeekkkkkk...

"Yohino kau.. tidak ." ucapan Naruto pun terhenti ketika ia melihat Yoshino disana.

Benar sekali dapat terlihat Yoshino kesulitan memakai bikini miliknya, reaksinya sebagai anak polos membuat Naruto benar-benar berdegup.

"Naruto-san tolong aku.. aku tidak bisa memakainya, ada bagian yang tersangkut dan juga aku tidak bisa memakainya dengan satu tangan." cicit Yoshino

Seketika suara seperti udian kemenangan terdengar dari incam Naruto.

" Pemenangnya sudah kita dapatkan" ucap Reine

Yah Naruto kali ini sukses ditaklukan oleh Yoshino tanpa sengaja, karena tingkah polosnya dan ditambah kesan lolinya membuat jantung Naruto sukses berdegup sangat kencang.

"Hah yah ampun" keluh Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Fraxinus Plane.**_

Saat ini, Naruto sudah berada di kapal Fraxinus, untuk beristirahat sambil meminum 1 buah minuman kaleng bersama Kannazuki. setelah ia melewati latihan yang membuatnya gila beberapa jam lalu.

"Hah tadi itu benar-benar membuatku gila" ucap Naruto sambil menggurutu

"hahahaha setidaknya aku puas mengomentari dan memberikan penilaian barusan, tapi kau kan sudah memandangi wanita yang memakai bikini seharian ini, yah pasti efeknya akan terasa nantinya bukan" ucap Kannazuki

"ah yah" ucap Naruto

Sejenak mereka pun terdiam kembali dan kemudian...

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Shiori-chan…" ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak boleh gagal besok." Naruto pun meremas tempat minumannya. "Kalau saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu… aku pasti bisa menemukan solusi dari masalah ini."

"mungkin ini tidak banyak membantu, tapi bagaimana kalau kita tonton video rekaman kebakarannya?" ajak Kannazuki.

"Eh? Memang Ada videonya?" gumam Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto dan Kannazuki pun mulai menonton sebuah Video rekaman milik Fraxinus.

Naruto menonton video tentang kebakaran lima tahun yang lalu, itu adalah video dari sebuah stasiun tv.

"Api biru sedang melahap dunia! Aku bisa merasakan panasnya dari atas sini!" ucap sang reporter, yang sepertinya menaiki sebuah pesawat dengan si cameraman dan menyorot peristiwa itu dari atas. "Disini bagaikan neraka! Kami sudah tidak bisa mendekat lagi!"

"Salah satu stasiun tv men-dokumentasikan kejadian ini, tapi Ratatoskr mencegah ini untuk dipublikasikan." Ucap Kannazuki. "Nah, sekarang…" Kannazuki menekan remote, dan dilayar muncul gambar seorang anak perempuan bersurai biru laut berusia 11 tahun tengah menangis didalam kobaran api biru.

"Itu Shiori-chan ditengah-tengah api biru…" ucap Naruto.

"Lanjutkan playback…" ucap Kannazuki sambil memutar video lagi dan diperlambat.

Tanpa disadari Kannazuki, Naruto pun melihat objek tak dikenal disekitar Shiori, bentuknya benar-benar abstrak tetapi sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menyadari hal itu

"Hentikan di bagian itu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kannazuki mem-pause videonya.

Kannazuki agak bingung, karena bagian itu terlihat biasa saja. "Ada apa? Tidak terlihat ada keanehan disini…"

Naruto pun memperhatikan lagi sesuatu yang nampak berada di dekat Shiori pada video itu, namun gambarnya begitu rabun dan tidak jelas.

"Siapa kau?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" gumam Naruto.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Kannazuki.

"Dia yang disana!" ucap Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari video itu. Ia yakin ada sesuatu di dekat Shiori disana.

' _Are?'_ ucap batin Naruto terkejut. _'Mengapa aku tahu kalau itu adalah_ _ **'seseorang'**_ _?!'_

Naruto mengingat sesuatu… tentang bentuk objek itu, sepertinya ia pernah menemuinya dialam mimpinya, yah sudah 2 kali Naruto melihat bentuk itu… namun…

BRUUKK!

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun terjatuh pingsan saat ia mengingat bentuk objek itu.

"Naruto-kun!? Naruto-kun?! Naruto-kun?!" ucap Kannazuki sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto tapi semua itu sia-sia karena Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Tenguu Plaza, Tenguu City.**_

 _ **09.00 Am**_

Keesokan harinya Naruto pun menunggu di area Plaza Tenguu City. Tujuannya tentu untuk mengajak Shiori berkencan di Ocean Park, dirinya dan kru Fraxinus sudah mempersiapkan segala rencana dengan baik. Yah hari ini Naruto hanya bertujuan agar tidak gagal dalam kencan ini, menyegel kekuatan Shiori dan menyelamatkannya adalah prioritasnya sehingga kesalahan sekecil apapun tidak boleh terjadi karena akan mempengaruhi tujuannya.

"Naruto bagaimana dengan kondisimu?, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Kotori lewat incam.

"Yah sedikit sih, tapi aku rasa ini sudah mendingan kok" ujar Naruto

"aku tak menyangka kau malah pingsan saat melihat video itu" ujar Kotori

"yah, jujur saja Kotori, saat aku menonton Video itu aku malah menemukan keanehan disana?" ucap Naruto

"Keanehan?" beo Kotori

"yah detilnya nanti akan kuceritakan setelah sukses melakukan kencan ini" ucap Naruto

"Oh yah kau benar, aku sampai lupa kalau tujuan kita adalah membuat Onee-chan jatuh cinta padamu dan kau bisa menyegel kekuatannya, Naruto aku berharap banyak padamu" ujar Kotori

"Oh yah serahkan padaku " ucap Naruto

"Bagus, itulah yang diharapkan dari Uzumaki Naruto bukan" ucap Kotori

"Yah, walau sebenarnya aku merasa risih sih, tapi aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik hehehehe" ujar Naruto

"Tenang saja Naruto, Kami akan membantumu dari belakang, jadi kau tinggal fokus dengan tujuan kita hari ini" ucap Kotori

"Yah, aku akan berusaha dengan baik" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengirimkan Onee-chan kepadamu, nah sekarang mari kita mulai Kencan _(Date)_ hari ini !" ucap Kotori

" Ummm" gumam Naruto

Tak lama berselang Shiori pun datang, seperti yang diharapkan Shiori kini datang bersama Naruto untuk kencan bersamanya.

"Naru.. maaf aku terlambat" ucap Shiori sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

Sontak Suara feminim tersebut membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara tersebut. Naruto sendiri kembali melongo melihat penampilan Shiori, bagaimana tidak Naruto kembali cengo melihat Shiori, Kini terlihat Shiori sedang menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dibalut dengan dress sepaha berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan dan dirinya juga memakai hotpants jeans warna biru dongker yang mencapai atas lututnya. Selain itu Shiori juga membuat ponny side disamping surai dark bluenya itu, dia mengikat ponny nya itu dengan jepit rambut bunga berwarna biru muda, ini seakan-akan menambah sisi feminisme dan keimutan bagi Shiori.

' _Ah Kami-sama, mau bergaya apapun tetap saja Shiori-chan selalu cantik, aku memang sudah menyadarinya kalau dia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang sebenarnya'_ ucap batin Naruto sambil mengagumi kecantikan Shiori

"Naru.. ada apa, kok ngeliatin aku kayak begitu sih?" tanya Shiori agak risih karena Naruto begitu intens menatapnya.

Sontak panggilan Shiori membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Alhasil Naruto agak sedikit salah tingkah setelah dirinya melamunkan gadis yang dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, yah Shiori-chan maaf aku agak melamun tadi" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"Mou, kenapa Naru, apa karena penampilanku aneh yah" ucap Shiori sambil memiringkan posturnya itu dihadapan Naruto.

'Kawaaaiiiiiii' ucap batin Naruto

"ah, tidak.. tidak ada yang salah kok, jujur saja Shiori-chan kamu itu sudah seperti malaikat tanpa sayap, hehehehe" ujar Naruto dengan spontan

"eh..." gumam Shiori

Tentu ucapan Naruto membuat wajah sang empunya itu merona merah, kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses mengenai hati Shiori.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto

Sontak perkataan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Shiori

"Eh tidak-tidak kok Naru, tidak ada yang salah" ucap Shiori dengan nada tergagap

"Soukka, kukira kata-kataku tadi malah menyinggung perasaanmu" ucap Naruto

" Tidak kok, aku malah senang dipuji oleh pria tampan sepertimu Naru" ucap spontan Shiori.

"Eh tampan?" beo Naruto

Sontak mendengar gumaman Naruto membuat salah tingkah untuk Shiori, dirinya kembali merutuki bibirnya yang sudah keceplosan dan sembrono mengatai hal yang tidak-tidak barusan.

' _Uhkk apa yang barusan aku katakan sih'_ rutuk batin Shiori

"Ah... ano... maaf, aku keceplosan Naru " ujar Shiori sambil merona malu

"tidak-tidak, justru aku malah senang dipuji oleh gadis cantik sepertimu, Arigatou Shiori-chan" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil

"Eh.. yah Naru sama-sama" gumam Shiori sambil merona merah.

Sejenak keduanya mengalami keheningan karena masing-masing dilanda kegugupan, Shiori benar-benar gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto terlebih lagi hari ini seharusnya adalah hari berkencan dengannya, sedangkan Naruto seperti juga merasakan hal yang sama, bukannya hanya berkencan dengan Shiori, akan tetapi tujuan utamanya meningkatkan cinta Shiori padanya agar ia bisa menyegel kekuatan Spiritnya, tentu Naruto sangat gusar akan hal itu, terlebih lagi bagaimana jika dirinya gagal melakukan hal tersebut

"Naruto kenapa kamu malah terdiam, seharus lebih menunjukan tingkat kasih sayangmu pada Onee-chan." Ucap Kotori

"Maaf, jujur saja aku sedikit tegang dengan hal ini" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang tunggu sebentar, beri kami waktu 30 detik, setelah itu ikuti instruksiku oke" ucap Kotori

"baiklah dimengerti" ucap Naruto

Sejenak dilayar Monitor Fraxinus, Parameter Ai pun dimunculkan, disana terdapat 3 pilihan.

 **1\. Raih tanganya sebagai bentuk perhatianmu padanya dan ajaklah ia berjalan bersama denganmu.**

 **2\. Peluk tubuhnya erat-erat dan katakan padanya bahwa kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.**

 **3\. Katakan padanya bahwa kau begitu tergila-gila dengan payudara miliknya.**

Kotori pun hanya memutar-mutar lolipop miliknya didalam mulutnya tersebut sambil memperhatikan pilihan yang ada.

"Semua nya pilih" ucap Kotori

Para Crew pun akhirnya memilih pilihan yang tertera, dan sesuai dugaan No 1 pilihan terbanyak yang dipilih oleh para Crew Fraxinus.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa no 1 menjadi pilihan mayoritas?" tanya Kotori

"Bukankah Sudah jelas Komandan, ketika gadis diperhatikan lebih oleh pasangannya tentu akan bisa meningkatkan tingkat cintanya bukan" ucap salah satu Kru

"yah dan sepertinya aku tidak membantah hal itu" ucap Kotori

"Tapi menurutku no 3 adalah hal terbaik Komandan" ucap Kannazuki

Sontak perkataan Kannazuki barusan membuat urat perempatan didahi sang Komandan.

"5 detik utarakan alasanmu? Jika tidak aku akan menghukummu!" ucap Kotori

"Wanita bukankah lebih senang dipuji bukan, terlebih lagi laki-laki itu memuji salah satu kelebihannya pasti dia akan senang. Apalagi Payudara adalah bagian paling terbaik untuk laki-laki" ucap Kannazuki dengan percaya diri

Kotori hanya memutar bola matanya dengan datar setelah mendengar alasan konyol Kannazuki, tanpa basa-basi lagi dirinya pun hanya menjentikan jarinya.

"Tidak komandan, ampuni aku...tidakkkkkk jangan!" ucap Kannazuki sambil berteriak malang karena dirinya diseret oleh 2 Bodyguard. Tampaknya nasib malang akan menimpamu Kannazuki.

"Baiklah Naruto, dengar dan ikuti kataku, kau jalankan pilihan no 1." Titah Kotori sambil tak memperdulikan teriakan Kannazuki disana.

"Baiklah dimengerti" ucap Naruto

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan terhadap instruksi Kotori. ...Tapi sebelum instruksinya, dia merasa mendengar tangisan seseorang yang terasa mau mati. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi itu terasa seolah-olah dia tidak bisa bertanya terlalu banyak tentang ini.

Grepppp..

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menyentuh lembut tangan gadis bersurai dark blue itu.

"Eh" pekik kaget Shiori karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggegam tangannya.

"Nah ayo, Shiori-chan, bukankah kita akan berkencan hari ini di Ocean park, jadi tunggu apalagi" ucap Naruto sambil menarik Shiori disana

"Eh yah ayo Naru.." ucap Shiori sambil menahan malu karena tangannya kini digenggam pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju Ocean park, ditengah perjalan Naruto begitu mencoba bertingkah seperti biasa, selalu membuka topik pembicaraan kepada Shiori, dan terkadang Shiori hanya bereaksi terkekeh kecil dan tersenyum melihat kelucuan Naruto. Orang-orang pun melihat Naruto dan Shiori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua ini bagaikan pasangan yang baru jadian saja.

Jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana, maka dirinya akan sukses menyegel kekuatan Shiori, akan tetapi kejutan selalu saja datang untuk Naruto termasuk yang satu ini.

"Naruto...Shiori-chan" panggil salah satu suara feminim disana.

Naruto pun membeku ketika menoleh sosok itu, pasalnya didepan pintu masuk Ocean park dirinya malah bertemu Tohka dan Yoshino disana.

"Eh Tohka-chan dan Yoshino-chan, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Shiori

"Kata Kotori kami hari ini akan bersenang-senang di Ocean park, jadi kami disuruh menunggu kalian berdua disini" ucap Tohka

"Eh benarkah itu?" tanya Shiori

"Yah Kotori-san memang berkata begitu" cicit Yoshino

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap horor Tohka dan Yoshino, dirinya berpikir kenapa mereka bisa ada disini.

"Naruto, aku lupa memberitahumu, kalau Tohka dan Yoshino juga akan ikut bersamamu" ucap Kotori lewat incam seakan-akan menjawab praduga Naruto

"jadi ini yang kau maksud salah satu kejutan itu, hah kau membuatku kerepotan saja " ucap Naruto

"yah begitulah, Seorang Ksatria itu harus mengendalikan Situasi bukan, jadi jangan sampai perhatianmu teralihkan oleh Tohka dan Yoshino!" ucap Kotori

"Uhkk baiklah" ucap Naruto

Pada akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menerima perubahan situasi ini.

"Lihat, Naruto! Aku membawa baju renang yang kita beli kemarin!" ucap Tohka.

"Aku juga…" ucap Yoshino.

Shiori mendengar hal itu benar-benar cemburu, kenapa mereka begitu beruntung bisa bersama Naruto pikir Shiori.

"Naru jadi kamu membelikan pakaian renang mereka yah?" ucap Shiori dengan nada cemburu

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika Shiori bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

' _Yabe.. sepertinya Shiori-chan marah kepadaku'_ pikir Naruto

"Ah yah begitu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Huh, padahal aku ingin juga dibelikan pakaian renang dengan Naru, mou menyebalkan" ucap Shiori

"Eh apa yang kamu bilang tadi Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto

' _Baka Naru, huh mau sampai kapan dia tidak peka dengan perasaan wanita'_ ucap Shiori merutuki ketidakpekaan Naruto

"tidak ada, sudahlah aku masuk duluan saja!" ucap Shiori sambil meninggalkan Naruto, Tohka dan Yoshino disana.

"Eh.. Chotto matte, tunggu kami Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menyusul Shiori.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua pun berjalan bersama menuju Ocean park, Tohka dan Yoshino begitu senang bisa berkunjung ke Ocean park hari ini, pasalnya mereka baru pertama kalinya berkunjung ketempat seperti ini, rasa antusiasme mereka mengundang senyum kecil sang Uzumaki disana. yah Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Tohka dan Yoshino sangat antusias hari ini. Akan tetapi hal ini berbeda jika melihat Shiori, raut wajahnya seakan menyiratkan rasa sedikit kekecewaan, pasalnya hari ini dia ingin bersama Naruto saja. tapi rencana malah berjalan berbeda.

' _Huhh.. padahalkan aku pengennya berduaan aja bareng Naru'_ ucap batin Shiori dengan nada cemburu

Seketika Shiori pun mengenyahkan rasa keegoisme sementara ini, apalagi melihat reaksi Tohka dan Yoshino malah senang bisa berkunjung ke Ocean park.

' _tidak-tidak, aku gak boleh egois, ada Tohka dan Yoshino yang begitu menikmati bermain disini, aku gak boleh egois'_ pikir Shiori.

"Shiori-chan kenapa kamu melamun, apa masih marah yah soal tadi?" tanya Naruto

Sejenak ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Shiori disana.

"Ah tidak kok, tidak apa" ucap Shiori.

Akan tetapi meski Shiori menjawab dirinya baik-baik saja, Naruto malah merasa sebaliknya, dirinya masih merasa tidak enak pada Shiori terlebih lagi hari ini kan adalah kencan mereka, malah berubah ketika Tohka dan Yoshino datang bersama mereka.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati kunjungan hari ini Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"Unmm" gumam Shiori.

Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju kedalam, setelah melewati beberapa lorong, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di kolam permainnan.

"Ini hebat! Ada gunung dan danau dalam gedung!" ucap Tohka terpesona.

"Banyak sekali air…" ucap Yoshino.

"Ini sangat menarik!" ucap Yoshinon.

"Ne, Naruto. Bisakah aku ke danau yang disana?" Tanya Tohka sambil menunjuk salah satu kolam.

"Tentu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo, Yoshino!" ajak Tohka. Mereka pun berlari ke kolam itu dengan semangat 45.

"Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat, ya.." ucap Shiori yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dengan baju renang.

Naruto pun menoleh seketika ke arah Shiori, dan dirinya dibuat cengo lagi ketika ia melihat Shiori disana, Shiori kini sudah memakai bikini miliknya terlebih lagi dengan bikini lumayan terbuka, tentu Naruto tergoda akan hal itu apalagi Shiori mememiliki ukuran aset ideal sekitar B89/W63/H86.

"Naru .. Naru.." panggil Shiori

Seketika Naruto pun membuyarkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak tersebut.

"Ah yah ada apa?" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"umm bagaimana menurutmu, apa penampilan aku aneh tidak?" tanya Shiori

"Ah itu anoo.. etttoo.." ucap Naruto

"Naruto, sekarang biar kami ambil alih, tunggu dan dengarkan perintah selanjutnya" ucap Kotori lewat incam

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto

Sejenak dilayar Monitor Fraxinus, Parameter Ai pun dimunculkan, disana terdapat 3 pilihan.

 **1\. Semua yang kamu pakai pasti terlihat manis.**

 **2\. Kelihatanya sederhana tapi sangat cocok denganmu, kamu benar-benar pandai memilih seleramu.**

 **3\. Aku tidak tahan melihat belahan dadamu.**

Kotori pun hanya memutar-mutar lolipop miliknya didalam mulutnya tersebut sambil memperhatikan pilihan yang ada.

"Semua nya pilih" ucap Kotori

Para Crew pun akhirnya memilih pilihan yang tertera, dan sesuai dugaan No 1 dan 2 pilihan terbanyak yang dipilih oleh para Crew Fraxinus.

"Oh sesuai dugaan rupanya" ucap Kotori.

"Bisa dikatakan, ① sangatlah normal, sedangkan ② terlalu banyak pemikiran."

Pada saat ini, tidak diketahui kapan dia muncul kembali di samping Kotori, Kannazuki berbicara. Rambut emas dalam keadaan berantakan, dadanya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, celana barat yang biasanya dia kenakan tidak terlihat sama sekali, yang menggantikannya adalah sepasang celana ketat dengan karakter yang tercetak pada celananya.

"Ara, kelihatannya kau kabur dengan selamat Kannazuki." Ucap Kotori

"Sungguh tempat yang mengerikan. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" pekik Kannazuki

"Tentu saja untuk persiapan suatu keadaan dimana penyakitmu akan kambuh lagi." Ucap Kotori

"Lalu mengapa mereka mencoba membuka celana dalamku?" ucap Kannazuki

"Itu mungkin hanya salah satu paranoid dirimu saja." Ucap Kotori

"jadi bagaimana apa kau sudah sadar Kannazuki?" tanya Kotori

Kannazuki mengakhirinya dengan "Ha ha hai.", menjadi serius dengan cepat sekali lagi.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu Kannazuki, apa ada pilihan lain menurutmu benar?" tanya Kotori

"Aku pilih ③." Ucap Kannazuki

"jadi apa alasanmu?." tanya Kotori

Kotori memutar badanya dan mengatakannya.

"Dada wanita itu sangat indah apalagi jika dalam masa pertumbuhan. Haruskah kau bertanya mengapa?" ucap Kannazuki

Kotori menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan cepat, dua raksasa yang sangat berotot memasuki anjungan, memegangi kedua tangan Kannazuki.

"ah lagi-lagi, penyakitmu kambuh lagi, bawa dia jauh-jauh." Perintah Kotori

"Baik!" ucap para Bodyguard

Kedua orang itu menjawab secara bersamaan, menyeret Kannazuki bersama mereka.

"Tidaakkkkk...Ko, komandan! Ampuni aku! Ampuni akuuuuuuuuuu!" pekik Kannazuki

*Pishuu* mengiringi suara ini, pintunya tertutup.

Di tengah-tengah anjungan kapal yang sunyi, Kotori mendecih sembari bicara.

" ' _ **Aku tidak tahan melihat belahan dadamu'**_ ...Oh Hey, apa yang kalian pikir tentang pilihan ini?" ucap Kotori

"Yah, secara nyata kau tidak bisa menggunakan kalimat bejat itu untuk meningkatkan suasananya."

Anggota staff di bagian bawah anjungan membalas dengan senyum pahit.

Pada saat ini, Kotori tiba-tiba mengedutkan alisnya.

"Ehhh!" pekik Kotori

Pada saat bersamaan Kotori mengubah posisinya, sikunya menyentuh tombol di mokrofonnya. Simpelnya, percakapan yang baru saja terdengar oleh Naruto—

"Ah.. ano sebenarnya aku tidak tahan melihat belahan payudaramu itu Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

Dalam gambar, Naruto yang menerimanya sebagai perintah, benar-benar mengikutinya menjadi pesannya. Kotori pun kaget bukan main, lagi-lagi sudah kedua kalinya ia ceroboh dalam situasi ini.

"Apa apaan itu.." ucap Shiori sambil menahan malu.

Naruto pun sadar dengan perkataanya barusan, dirinya merutuki kecerobohan dirinya berkata seperti itu.

"tidak-tidak.. aku hanya..." ucapan Naruto terhenti karena kehabisan alasan.

"Baka Naru!.. sukebe.. ecchi.. Naru no hentai..!" ucap Shiori menahan malu mendengar perkataan konyol Naruto. Kemudian dirinya memampar pipi Naruto.

Plaaaaaaakkkkkkkk...Gedubuaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhh...

Naruto pun akhirnya jatuh terkapar secara tidak elit disana.

"Ittaaiiii.." ucap Naruto

Shiori benar-benar malu mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dirinya pun langsung meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Baka!. Kenapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata bejat itu apalagi kau berkata seperti itu pada Onee-chan" teriak Kotori

"Heeeei.. bukankah kau bilang tadi ikuti dan dengarkan perintahmu, dan itulah hasilnya!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya kesakitan.

" Ah yah aku lupa, maaf Naruto tadi itu aku tak sengaja mengucapkannya" ujar Kotori

"Heei jadi itu bukan perintah.. hah apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Naruto

"Mataku, sepertinya kau harus berusaha perbaiki moodnya kembali Naruto" ujar Kotori

"Hahhh yang benar saja! kau lihat Shiori-chan tadi marah kepadaku tahu!" ucap Naruto

"Pokoknya kau harus perbaiki moodnya, minta maaflah pada Onee-chan, bilang padanya kalau tadi itu kau kesurupan roh jahat gara-gara itu kau berkata aneh padanya barusan." ucap Kotori

"Ah mau bagaimana lagi aku memang harus melakukannya bukan." ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

Naruto pun pada akhirnya harus meminta maaf pada Shiori meskipun ini merupakan kesalahan perintah dari Kotori, tapi yang berkata aneh itu adalah Naruto. Memang sangat aneh meminta maaf karena keselahan perintah bukan.

Setelah 10 menit Naruto mencari Shiori, Naruto pun akhirnya bertemu Shiori yaang tengah berada dipinggiran salah kolam Ocean Park, tampaknya ia hanya menikmati segarnya air di tempat tersebut.

"Ah anoo. Shiori-chan" panggil Naruto

"Apa!" ucap Shiori dengan nada jutek.

"Ah maaf kalau tadi aku berkata aneh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Naruto

"..."

"Gomennasai, Shiori-chan, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berkata seperti itu, maaf kalau perkataanku tadi membuatmu tersinggung" ucap Naruto

"..."

"Kumohon maafkanlah aku Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"..."

"Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya" ucap Naruto.

"..."

"apa kau marah padaku Shiori-chan?" tanya Naruto

" Pikir saja sendiri!" ucap Shiori

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku memang tidak sengaja berkata aneh padamu, itu semua gara-gara aku kesurupan roh jahat dan setelah itu aku baru sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, jadi kumohon maafkan aku Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memohon maaf.

Bukannya kembali diam, Shiori malah terkikik dan tertawa kecil mendengar alasan konyol Naruto.

"Hihihihi.." Shiori malah tertawa disana.

"eh kenapa kamu malah tertawa?" tanya Naruto

" Hihihi, jujur saja kamu itu pembohong yang payah Naru, masa kamu bilang kamu berkata aneh kepadaku gara-gara kesurupan roh jahat, ada-ada saja kamu Naru" ucap Shiori sambil menahan tawanya.

"Eh jadi kamu sudah gak marah lagi?" tanya Naruto

"yah aku maafkan kok, kan tadi Naru udah minta maaf, tapi alasan terakhir tadi malah membuat aku tertawa. Haduh lain kali kalau mau berbohong cari alasan yang masuk akal, masa sudah zaman modern kayak begini masih ada juga yang kesurupan roh jahat. Mana ada yang percaya dengan takhayul begitu Naru" ujar Shiori.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan Shiori. tampaknya Shiori tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan anehnya barusan.

"Fyuuhh Syukurlah.. kalau kamu gak marah lagi" ucap Naruto

"tapi awas saja kalau kamu berkata aneh lagi Naru, tidak ada maaf bagimu tahu!" ucap Shiori

"Ah Hahahahaiiii" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Nah Naru, ayo kita lanjutkan kembali, aku ingin melihat beberapa wahana" ucap Shiori

"yah ayo.. " ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama dan melihat beberapa wahana permainan air disana, ada wahana Ombak air, arum jeram dan masih banyak lagi, sedari tadi Naruto bisa melihat sendiri seberapa besar antusiasme Shiori, dirinya lumayan terlihat senang meskipun disaat ia mencoba memainkan beberapa wahana di Ocean park tetapi wahana tersebut malah penuh sesak. Jadinya mereka berdua hanya menikmati kunjungan mereka hari ini di Ocean park dari pinggiran salah satu kolam saja.

Tak beberapa lama Tohka dan Yoshino pun muncul, tampaknya wajah mereka tetap antusias meski hari terasa panas di musim panas tersebut.

"Oh Naruto, Shiori-chan kenapa kalian tak mencoba beberapa wahana disini?" tanya Tohka

"Kami sudah mencobanya memainkannya tetapi yang ada wahana yang akan kita mainkan malah penuh sesak" ucap Naruto

"yah wajar sih, inikan juga sudah mau masuk liburan musim panas, jadi wajar saja banyak pengunjung yang datang" ujar Shiori

"Begitu yah, Oh yah Naruto ayo kita coba itu mumpung sepi!" ucap Tohka menunjuk sebuah prosotan.

"Prosotan air, huh?" ucap Naruto

"Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau bersama-sama~" ucap Tohka.

"Aku tidak ikut…" ucap Yoshino. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yoshinon lagi."

"Aku juga tidak ikut." Ucap Shiori. "soalnya itukan Prosotan buat anak-anak."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita berdua saja, Naruto!" ajak Tohka sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto.

"Eh…" gumam Naruto sambil melirik Shiori yang nampak cemburu dengan Tohka.

Shiori nampaknya termakan cemburu ketika ia melihat Naruto dan Tohka akan pergi bersama memainkan wahana prosotan air tersebut.

"Tunggu Naru. Aku akan ikut." Ucap Shiori sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Eh tadi kamu bilang gak ikut?" tanya Tohka

"sudahlah ayo, nanti malah ramai lagi" ucap Shiori sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Naruto

Pada akhirnya Naruto, Tohka dan Shiori pun menaiki wahana prosotan air tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Tohka." Ucap Kotori. "Meski aku mengirim mereka berdua dan Onee-chan nampak tidak senang…"

Kotori dan para Crew masih memantau kondisi mereka disana melalui beberapa camera.

"Yah itu sangat terlihat sekali, dengan begini tingkat cinta Shiori pun akan meningkat karena rasa kecemburuannya" ujar Reine

"yah seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan" ujar Kotori.

Kembali lagi kesisi Naruto, Tohka dan Shiori.

"A-aku tidak masalah dengan prosotannya…" ucap Naruto. "Tapi kenapa posisi kita begini?!"

Yah benar saja posisi mereka terbilang begitu vulgar dan nekat, Shiori memeluk Naruto dari depan dan Tohka memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" ucap Tohka.

"He?!" Shiori dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut. Lalu…

"UWAAAAA!" mereka meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi… lalu… SWIINNGGG! Saking cepatnya, mereka sampai keluar dari prosotan dan tercebur ke kolam dibawahnya. Yoshino yang menonton dari bawah menggigil ketakutan.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, bukan, Naruto, ayo kita ulangi lagi?!" ucap Tohka.

"Uhhk sebaiknya tidak Tohka" ujar Naruto

Kemudian.

"Hiks… Naru.. Naru… hiks…" ucap Shiori masih menangis

"Shiori-chan? Kamu kenapa?.." ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Shiori.

"Aku takut, tadi itu sangat menakutkan hik..hiks..." ucap Shiori

"Sudahlah ada aku disini Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memeluknya agar tetap tenang.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia melihat Shiori menangis, pertama saat ia bertemu di masa Orientasi Siswa terdahulu dan kini ia juga menangis, tentu Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan hal itu, terlebih lagi Shiori adalah gadis yang periang dan jarang menangis, seperti nya ada sesuatu pikir Naruto.

Setelah semua nya tenang mereka semua pun memutuskan pergi kesalah satu cafe di Ocean park untuk sekedar makan siang.

"Tadi itu swoooshh lalu whooossshh lalu buuu dan buassshhaaa…." Ucap Tohka yang bercerita tentang bagaimana sensasi menaiki prosotan tadi.

"Huh. Tohka-chan tadi itu berbahaya tahu" ucap Shiori

"Tapi itu menyenangkan kok Shiori-chan, ayo kita ulangi lagi" ajak Tohka

"Tohka, sebaiknya jangan, kau lihat tadi itu sangat berbahaya, bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita ada yang tenggelam atau cedera" ucap Naruto sambil menasehati Tohka

"Ummu kalau Naruto berkata seperti itu, aku mengerti" ucap Tohka.

"Yah sudah, sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu, mumpung masih hangat makanannya." ajak Naruto

"Unnn" gumam kompak semuanya

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap kompak Semuanya.

Mereka semuanya pun akhirnya menikamti makanan yang tersaji dengan lahap akan tetapi Naruto tidak begitu terlihat menikmatinya, dirinya hanya terus mencoba memperhatikan kondisi Shiori disana, walau terlihat Shiori masih dalam kondisi baik, akan tetapi dirinya masih khawatir dengan kondisi moodnya terlebih lagi ia melihat Shiori kedua kalinya menangis.

"Ini sangat enak, Naruo~" ucap Tohka.

"Enak." Ucap Yoshino.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah." Ucap Naruto. Ketika Naruto melirik Shiori, sahabatnya itu nampak sangat tidak nyaman melihat Naruto yang harusnya kencan dengannya hari ini, justru bermesraan dengan Tohka.

"Kotori, bagaimana tingkat ketertarikan hati Shiori-chan?" bisik Naruto.

"Tidak turun dan juga tidak meningkat." Ucap Kotori. "Tidak ada perubahan."

' _Dia benar-benar tidak mengalami perubahan? Aku tidak bisa menyegelnya kalau begini..'_ pikir Naruto.

Shiori meminum segelas jus jeruk untuk meredam amarah dan rasa tidak nyamannya, namun Ia justru tersedak. "Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shiori-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, hanya sedikit tersedak." Ucap Shiori sambil berdiri lalu pergi.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku mau ke toilet sebentar Naru." Ucap Shiori

Ketika Shiori pergi, Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia lalu kaget ketika menyadari Tohka dan Yoshino memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak," ucap Tohka. "Kau hanya… kembali menjadi Naruto yang biasanya."

"Eh seperti itukah aku ?" tanya Naruto

" yah Naruto-san sekarang terlihat seperti biasa, Apa kamu bertengkar dengan Shiori-san?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Kau terlihat lega saat Ia pergi." Ucap Yoshinon. "Kau sangat mudah ditebak, Naruto-san…"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto

Menjawab pertanyaan Naruto mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Wajar Naruto begitu terlihat kaku dan hati-hati hari ini jika berhadapan dengan Shiori karena tujuannya adalah meningkatkan rasa cinta Shiori padanya, padahal dahulu sebelum ia mengetahui Shiori adalah Spirit Naruto begitu leluasa bergaul dengan Shiori tapi kini ia malah terlihat kaku setelah mengetahui fakta tersebut.l

Naruto lalu berdiri, "Kurasa aku juga… akan ke toilet." Ucapnya

Naruto pun kemudian berjalan menuju arah toilet. sambil berjalan menuju toilet, Naruto mencoba meng-contact Fraxinus.

"Kotori… apa aku segugup itu? Tolong tunjukkan tingkat mentalku." Tanya Naruto

Namun, yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto bukan Kotori, melainkan Kannazuki. "Ah, Naruto-kun… Komandan sedang tidak ada saat ini." Ucap Kannazuki.

"Oh, begitu…" ketika Naruto sudah di dekat toilet, Ia seperti melihat Kotori. Ia lalu melangkah ke arahnya. Entah mengapa, Kannazuki mencegahnya.

"Naruto-kun…! Jangan!" ucap Kannazuki

Akan tetapi Naruto tetap mengabaikan ucapan Kannazuki, dirinya terus berjalan kearah Kotori, ia mulai curiga dan hasilnya di belakang mesin penjual minuman kaleng, Kotori sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Shiori yang nampak tertunduk lemas. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Onee-chan?" Tanya Kotori.

"Ya… aku baik-baik saja Kotori, hampir saja aku mengacaukannya…" ucap Shiori. Shiori pun memberikan tangannya ke arah Kotori seakan minta disuntik. "Kumohon…"

"Aku sudah menyuntikmu 50 kali pagi ini." Ucap Kotori. "Jika sampai lebih maka Onee-chan bisa—"

Shiori pun tersenyum. "Aku adalah Spirit… aku tidak akan mati karena obat…" namun Ia nampak sangat pucat. "Kumohon…" ucapnya. "Aku dengan Naru— … sedang berkencan… mungkin ini terakhir kalinya… kami…. Kalau semuanya gagal, besok aku telah tiada. Aku ingin menikmati kencan dengan Naru sebelum aku pergi…"

"Onee-chan mengapa kamu berbuat sejauh ini, akan lebih baik jika Naruto tahu akan hal ini" ucap Kotori sambil menahan air matanya

"Tidak aku tidak ingin membuat Naru terbebani, dia sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku, aku tidak ingin menjadi bebannya, sejak pertama kali bertemu ia sudah menyelamatkanku " ucap Shiori

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Shiori tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menjatuhkan setitik air matanya dilantai yang ia pijaki tersebut.

Naruto ingat betul disaat ia pertama kali bertemu, tepat 1,2 tahun lalu, Naruto masih mengingat betul hari itu.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Raizen Gakuen, 15 April xxx** x_

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya masa Orientasi siswa disana, para murid tahun pertama begitu antusias pagi itu, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masa Orientasi siswa disana. mereka semua pun berkumpul disebuah Aula besar untuk menerima pemaparan dan penjelasan mengenai Raizen Gakuen dari pihak Osis dan Guru sekolah.

Akan tetapi suasana berubah ketika salah satu murid datang terlambat, sudah 30 menit ia datang terlambat, dan akhirnya para pengurus Osis pun akhirnya memberikan hukuman padanya, dia terus dimarahi oleh pengurus Osis karena keterlambatannya tersebut.

"Kumohon maafkan aku" ucap gadis itu.

"Namamu Ituska Shiori bukan, dari data hasil ujian masuk kau adalah salah satu calon siswi terbaik, tapi kali ini perbuatanmu membuat dirimu tercoreng!" ucap salah satu pengurus Osis

"Aku minta maaf, aku terlambat datang karena adikku sedang sakit, jadi aku terpaksa mengurusnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat sekolah, Orang tua kami sedang diluar negeri, jadi aku yang mengurusnya, aku minta maaf" ucap Shiori

"Kau pikir Alasanmu itu bisa diterima hah, terlambat tetap saja terlambat, seharusnya kamu lebih baik tak bersekolah disin!" bentak anggota Osis tersebut.

Mendengar bentakan tersebut Shiori pun mulai menitikan Air mata, terlebih lagi akibat keterlambatannya di acara Masa Orientasi Siswa dirinya malah datang terlambat, ia benar-benar takut jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Hiks... aku menyesal.. hikkks... aku minta maaf" ucap Shiori sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"..."

"Hikkss... Aku minta maaf kumohon jangan rekomandasikan aku dikeluarkan dari sini, aku masih ingin bersekolah disini" ucap Shiori

"..."

"Aku minta maaf aku sangat menyesal hikkss.." ucap Shiori

"..."

"Kumohon, Senpai, aku minta maaf" ucap Shiori sambil memohon.

Karena sudah diujung amarah akibat tangisan Shiori yang benar memuakkannya, Anggota Osis itu mencoba menampar Shiori akan tatapi

" Bisa diam tidak!" ucap Anggota Osis itu sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah Shiori, sedangkan Shiori pun pasrah dengan keadaan dirinya hanya memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan.

Taaaaaaaaaapppppppppppp...

Anggota Osis itu pun terkejut melihat tangannya ditahan oleh sosok siswa berambut pirang jabrik disana. nampaknya kegeramannya mulai bertambah ketika ada sosok yang menahannya barusan.

"Eh " pekik Kaget Shiori melihat ada salah satu siswa yang menahan tangan anggota Osis tersebut.

"Beraninya kamu! Kau tidak siapa aku hah!" ucap anggota Osis tersebut.

"Khe.. jadi ini anggota Osis, semena-mena dan hanya bisa bermain kasar rupanya" ucap sosok siswa bersurai pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, aku ini anggota Osis yang mendisiplinkan para siswa, sudah seharusnya aku bertindak begitu!" ucap anggota Osis tersebut

"Cih.. anggota Osis, mendisiplinkan Siswa, yang aku lihat hanya kau berusaha melakukan tindakan kasar kepadanya" ucap siswa tersebut.

"Beraninya kau!" ucap Anggota Osis tersebut.

"Yah memang aku berani melawanmu, selama itu adalah menegakan keadilan, aku tidak takut melawanmu, aku Uzumaki Naruto sangat benci melihat orang melakukan tindakan kasar, terutama dengan seorang gadis yang berusaha meminta maaf akan kesalahannya, kau seharusnya sadar Senpai, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke pihak BK jika kau berbuat lebih dari ini" ucap Naruto

"Berani nya Kau!" ucap Anggota Osis itu kemudian mencoba memukul Naruto dengan salah satu tanganya

Taaaaaap...Buaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaaggggggh...

Akan tetapi Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil menangkap tangannya sehingaa dengan sekejap Naruto berhasil memutar badan anggota Osis tersebut dan menguncinya dipermukaan tanah.

"Kau tahu aku ini bisa bela diri Senpai, jadi sebaiknya senpai tak usah berbuat masalah denganku" ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Sialan kau!" ucap Anggota Osis itu

Akan tetapi pertarungan mereka pun terhenti ketika salah satu guru menghampiri mereka.

"Hei ada apa ini, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar disini?" tanya salah satu guru.

"Dia yang membuat masalah disini" ucap Oknum Anggota Osis tersebut

"Cih bukannya kau yang tadi mencoba berbuat kasar pada gadis Senpai" desis Naruto

"ini sekolah bukan ring tinju seharusnya kalian berdua malu" ucap Guru tersebut.

Naruto dan Anggota Osis itu pun hanya diam mereka pun menyadari kesalahannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian ikut aku keruang BK, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan kalian berdua terlebih lagi kau Miyamoto-kun aku kecewa padamu" ucap Guru tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucap mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Miyamoto pun bersama guru tersebut beranjak pergi, akan tetapi Shiori pun berusaha mencegah mereka pergi.

"Tunggu sensei, jangan bawa mereka pergi!" ucap Shiori

"Ada apa, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu, apa alasanmu?" tanya Guru tersebut.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Sensei!" ucap Shiori

Shiori pun kemudian menjelaskan Kronologi kejadiannya, dari awal secara detail.

"Aku mengerti, jadi begitu ceritanya Itsuka-chan?" tanya Guru tersebut.

"yah seperti itu Sensei" ucap Shiori

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Miyamoto-kun, memang salah satu Fungsi Osis adalah mendisiplinkan para Siswa tetapi mencoba melakukan tindakan kekerasan adalah hal yang tidak dibenarkan, lalu kau Uzumaki-kun tidakanmu memang ada benarnya, tetapi Sensei masih tidak bisa menerima kekerasan disini, dan kamu Itsuka-chan kalau kamu sudah menyadari kesalahanmu sebaiknya kamu tak usah takut dikeluarkan dari sini." Jelas Guru tersebut.

Mereka pun masih terdiam dengan penjelasan guru tersebut.

"Hah, kalau begini aku akan merekomendasikan pada pembina Osis agar memecatmu secepatnya" ucap Guru tersebut.

"Tapi Sensei.." ucap Miyamoto

"sudah tidak ada alasan lagi, sebaiknya kamu pergi ketempat Osis dan renungkan kembali perbuatanmu barusan" ujar Guru tersebut.

"baik Sakumo Sensei" ucap Miyamoto sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua sepertinya Sensei punya hukuman bagus untuk kalian" ucap Sakumo

"Tapi sensei.." ucap Naruto

"Sudah jangan banyak protes atau aku akan membawa kalian ketempat BK" ucap Sakumo

"Haii Sensei" ucap mereka berdua

Akhirnya Sakumo-sensei memberikan hukuman membersihkan area perpustakaan untuk Naruto dan Shiori, mereka berdua pun akhirnya menjalani hukumannya dengan pasrah. Mereka pun akhirnya membersihkan perpustakaan tersebut, mulai dari menyapu, merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dan sebagainya.

Tak terasa sudah 5 jam mereka bersama dan akhirnya pekerjaan mereka pun selesai disore hari.

"Fyuuhhh akhirnya kita bisa pulang.." ucap Naruto

"..."

"Ah rupanya waktu sore hari Sekolah sepi yah" ucap Naruto

"..."

"Eh kok kamu diam saja, apa kamu masih lelah yah.." ucap Naruto

"Gomenasai.." cicit Shiori

"Eh apa?" tanya Naruto

"Gomennasai, gara-gara aku kamu malah terjebak dalam masalahku" ucap Shiori

"Oh itu tidak masalah, jujur saja saat aku melihat mu diperlakukan seperti itu, aku malah kesal jadinya aku malah begini hehehehe" ucap Naruto

"Arigatou, sudah mau membelaku tadi" ucap Shiori

"yah sama-sama, Oh yah dari tadi kita terus berbicara tapi aku malah tak memperkenalkan namaku, aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" ucap Naruto

" Namaku Itsuka Shiori, salam kenal juga " cicit Shiori

"Oh Itsuka Shiori, nama yang indah yah" ucap Naruto dengan spontan.

Sedangkan Shiori sendiri merona merah ketika namanya dibilang indah oleh Naruto, Entah mengapa Naruto membuat detak jantung ia berdebar begitu kencang, dapat ia lihat sosok pemuda yang dihadapanya kini adalah sosok yang hangat dan begitu ceria, terlebih cengiran khas miliknya itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu membius orang-orang sekitarnya terutama Shiori sendiri.

"Oh hey Halo Shiori-chan.. tes-tes langit pada bumi, oh halo apa ada orang disana" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Shiori yang masih terbengong barusan.

Sontak perkataan Naruto mebuyarkan lamunan Shiori dan kini dirinya benar-benar salah tingkah akibat berkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto.

"Shiori-chan kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto

"Eh aku tidak apa. Apa.. kok- sudah yah aku pulang dulu" ucap Shiori sambil berlari-lari kecil

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat Shiori berlari menjauhinya.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu jeleknya yah, sampai-sampai Shiori-chan kabur dariku" ucap Naruto

Ditengah Perjalan Shiori pun benar-benar begitu senang mengenal Naruto, dirinya terus saja memikirkan Naruto yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari amukan anggota Osis. Akan tetapi Shiori sadar hari sudah mulai larut dan sebaiknya ia segera bergegas pulang. Jika tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk dan benar saja.

Semak-semak di dekat Shiori bergoyang. Seperti ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu. Shiori menengok. Waspada apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan, seorang lelaki berambut hitam keluar dari sana. Bajunya berantakan. Penampilannya juga acak-acakkan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bukan anak sekolah yang baik. Shiori melotot, Kaget. Ia mundur 1 langkah.

"Ka-kamu..!"

"Hay, Ojou-chan..." sapa lelaki itu. Shiori sungguh ketakutan. Kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu di sini? Apalagi jalanan sepertinya sudah sepi, tak ada 1 orang pun yang lewat. Dijalan sepi itu. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di situ.

"Miyamoto-senpai?! Ma-mau apa kesini?!"tanya Shiori memegang erat-erat tas sekolahnya. Miyamoto menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mau menyapa kamu, Kohaiku yang manis. Tidak boleh? Aku kan rindu dengan dirimu.."kata Miyamoto mendekati Shiori.

Shiori tidak suka dengan tatapan Miyamoto. Yang Shiori tahu, Miyamoto punya niat buruk dengannya.

"Jangan dekati aku!"teriak Shiori. Miyamoto menyeringai. Ia sudah didepan Shiori.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan perbuatanmu tadi.." ucap Miyamoto membuat Shiori merinding. Shiori ingin berlari. Tapi, tangannya digenggam Miyamoto.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Tolong! Tolo-hmpp...!" Miyamoto membekap mulut Shiori. Menyeretnya ke sebuah gang sempit yang tak jauh dari sekolah tetapi jarang di lalui orang.

Dan, Shiori diseret Miyamoto menuju sebuah tempat – yang tampaknya bekas ruko sepi nan kumuh, gelap. Shiori di dorong Miyamoto ke sudut tembok. Shiori meringkuk ketakutan. Di belakang Miyamoto, ada 2 orang lelaki.

' _Kami-sama.. Tolong aku...'_ ucap lirih batin Shiori

Di dalam sebuah gedung tua disekitar Tenguu City, tampak sekolompok penjahat sedang menyekap seorang gadis berambut dark blue, gadis itu benar ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi. 2 orang lelaki yang mencengkram tangan dan kaki Shiori, merebahkan tubuh Shiori. Shiori memberontak. Tapi, 3 banding 1. Sungguh perlawanan yang sia-sia. Miyamoto menindih tubuh Shiori.

"Selamat datang, Ojou-chan."ucap Miyamoto

"Kyaaaa. Lepaskan aku kumohon Miyamoto-senpai"ucap gadis itu. Gadis itu terikat dan disekap disebuah gedung tua

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Itsuka Shiori, aku sekarang akan menikmati tubuhmu itu"ucap Pria berambut merah itu

"Kyaaa hentikan Miyamoto-senpai ,kenapa kamu melakukan ini .Miyamoto-senpai , " ucap Shiori sambil menangis

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku akan membalaskan perbuatanmu tadi kepadaku, gara-gara kau Ojou-chan reputasiku mulai hancur, sekarang aku akan membalaskan semuanya "ucap Miyamoto sambil mengeluarkan seringainya

"He-hentikan! Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Tolong!" teriak Shiori sekencang mungkin. Miyamoto membekap mulut Shiori.

"Kau lebih manis kalau diam, Ojou-chan.. Hahahahaha!" sahut Miyamoto. Ia menciumi leher Shiori. Shiori tak bisa memberontak. Tubuhnya berat, menahan tubuh Miyamoto yang besar itu.

Ciuman Miyamoto turun ke bawah. Tentu Shiori kaget dan berusaha memberontak. Tetapi, 2 lelaki itu mencengkramnya sangat kuat. Miyamoto terus menciuminya sampai ke dadanya.

"HENTIKAN! Kumohon jangan! KYAAAAA!" jerit Shiori lagi. Miyamoto tak menggubris. Ia melepaskan ciumannya itu, menatap rok Shiori yang berjingkat hingga setengah paha. Miyamoto menyeringai mengerikan. Shiori sadar, selanjutnya Miyamoto akan melakukan apa.

"Jangan! Aku mohon jangan! Miyamoto-Senpai, aku mohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"pinta Shiori ketakutan. Miyamoto tidak menghiraukannya. Ia berniat membuka rok Shiori hingga...

Buakkhhhhhh...Buaaagghhhhhhh...

sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu dan 2 orang lain nya..

"Ahkkkkhkkkkkk.. " Miyamoto dan teman-teman mengeram kesakitan akibat pukulan itu , dia kaget ada orang asing berada ruangan ini.

"Kauuu siapa" tanya Miyamoto yang kaget karena tiba-tiba melihat penampakan asing didepan nya

"Teme!, beraninya kau mencoba menodai perempuan, akan ku hajar kau" Seru Naruto

"Kau lagi, apa urusan mu, pergilah kalau tidak kau akan mati" gertak Miyamoto

"Khe, Kau tidak akan ku maafkan dasar brengsek... "ucap tegas Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa, tolol! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Cari mati rupanya!" bentak Miyamoto.

"Abe, Kou hajar dia"perintah Miyamoto

Naruto pun akhirnya bertarung menghadapi mereka berdua, Abe melepaskan tinju ke wajah naruto tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindar cepat dan tiba-tiba dibelakang nya Kou menebaskan pisau miliknya dan Naruto pun berhasil mengelak dan memukul balik perut Kou, anehnya dengan satu pukulan Kou telah tergeletak lemas.

"Kou, sial beraninya kau melukai Kou , kau akan mati"ucap Abe .,

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan mati" Seketika Abe mengeluarkan pisau miliknya dan mencoba menamcapkan pisaunya ke arah Naruto

Taaaaapppppppppp...

Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap salah satu tangan Abe yang tengah memegang pisau, dirinya pun mementahkan Pisau tersebut dan memutar balik badan abe lalu membantingnya ke permukaaan.

Buaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh...

Abe benar-benar lengah karena dia masih syok dengan kejadian yang dia alami, dia pun akhirnya terkena bantingan telak dari Naruto dan seketika Abe jatuh Pingsan.

Miyamoto tak menyangka kedua teman miliknya dikalahkan begitu saja,

"Sekarang giliranmu, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."Seringai Naruto .

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu" gumam Miyamoto

Miyamoto pun merangsek bergerak menuju Arah Naruto, dirinya kemudian mencoba memukul Naruto.

Taaaaaaappppp.

Akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menangkisnya. Tak sampai disitu Miyamoto pun kembali mencoba memukul Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya

Taaaaaappppppppppp...

Akan tetapi hasilnya tetaplah gagal, dengan seketika Naruto pun menendang kuda-kuda milik Miyamoto

Buaaaaaaghhhhhh...

Sehingga ia pun jatuh terkulai dipermukaan tanah. Dan dengan sekejap Naruto pun memukul kembali wajah Miyamoto dengan kalap.

Buagggggggggghhhh.

"Ini untuk tindakan kekerasan yang kau lakukan" ucap Naruto

"Akkhhhhhkkk" pekik Miyamoto

Buaaaaggggggghhhh...

"Ini adalah balasan karena membuat Shiori-chan menangis" ucap Naruto

"Akhhkkkkkkkh" pekik Miyamoto

Dan

Buaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhhh...

"Akhhhhhkkkhhh" pekik Miyamoto

"Dan ini balasan atas perbuatan bejatmu pada Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

Buaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Guaaaaaaffggghhhhhhhhhhh" ucap Miyamoto sambil memuncratkan darah segar dimulutnya.

Dengan pukulan terakhir itu Miyamoto pun jatuh pingsan akibat pukulan telak diperutnya.

Sementara Shiori masih syok dengan apa yang dialaminya, gadis berambut dark blue itu hanya menangis, ia tak menyangka ada yang berani menolongnya.

Naruto pun akhirnya menghampiri gadis berambut Dark blue itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Shiori-chan!"ucap Naruto ..

"Hiks... hiks ...aku takut. aku takut .. aku tidak mau berada di sini!" ucap spontan Shiori dan dia langsung memeluk Naruto. gadis itu masih syok dengan apa yang menimpanya.

"Ya, aku sudah di sini, Shiori-chan.. Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang Shiori-chan, aku janji akan melindungimu dari orang jahat itu." Seru Naruto

Mendengar hal itu Shiori kali ini merasa sangat nyaman dengan sosok pemuda yang baru dikenalnya

Naruto membuka jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Shiori yang acak-acakkan .

"Ini pakailah jaketku dulu untuk menutupi tubuhmu, tak baik jika terlihat sama orang lain"ucap Naruto.

"Ah iyah .." ucap Shiori

Shiori lalu ia memakai jaket naruto untuk menutupi pakaian nya yang sudah koyak itu

"Arigatou Naru sudah menolongku lagi" ucap Shiori .

"Sama-sama Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

Sejak hari itu Naruto mengenal lebih dalam Shiori, Shiori adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, dia selalu menyemangatinya disaat Naruto jatuh dan dirinya juga selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto sendiri menganggap Shiori adalah salah satu bagian berharga darinya.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Akhirnya Kotori pun selesai menyuntikan obat penenang mental pada Shiori.

"Onee-chan" gumam Kotori kemudian dirinya pun meninggalkan Shiori yang masih terengah-engah disana.

Ketika Ia akan berjalan pergi, Ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang ternyata dari tadi berada di depan mesin penjual minuman, mungkin Naruto mendengarkan setiap percakapan mereka.

"Naruto" gumam Kotori

Tetapi Naruto tak membalas, tampak dalam wajahnya kini guratan ekspresi sendu sangat terlihat di wajah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Naruto berjalan dengan lemas keluar, dan Kotori mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Nee Kotori, sejak kapan dosis suntikan obat penenang meningkat? Apa yang terjadi pada Shiori-chan sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto

"Dosis obatnya sudah meningkat sejak 3 hari yang lalu, kau pun tahu bukan alasannya, terlebih lagi kondisi mental Onee-chan sangat tidak stabil." Ucap Kotori

" Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku Kotori!" ucap Naruto

"Kau tahu bukan alasannya, Onee-chan tak mau kau terbebani dengan kondisinya!, yang di inginkan Onee-chan hari ini adalah bisa berkencan denganmu sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui hal itu!" ucap Kotori

Naruto pun terdiam, benar kenapa dirinya malah melupakan hal itu.

"Nah Naruto, anggap saja ini semua tidak terjadi, kau harus tetap berusaha menyegel kekuatan Onee-chan, aku berharap banyak padamu Naruto" ucap Kotori

Naruto pun diam dan mengepalkan tangannya, kali ini ia sadar yang utama adalah Shiori, selama ini dirinya sudah banyak menderita dan seharus Naruto tak usah mengeluh dengan hal-hal lainya.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan incam miliknya dan memberinya pada Kotori. Membuat Kotori bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksud semua ini Naruto, kenapa kau memberikan benda ini padaku?" tanya Kotori

"Aku janji akan menyelamatkan Onee-chanmu, karena itulah biarkan aku yang menangani semua ini sendiri" ucap Naruto

"Tapi.." ucap Kotori

"Kau percaya saja padaku, aku tak akan mengikari kata-kataku tenang saja Kotori" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku serahkan padamu Naruto" ujar Kotori

" Yah kau bisa mengandalkanku" ujar Naruto dengan tegas.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu kini Shiori kembali ke Cafe, disana hanya ada Naruto tengah duduk menunggunya, tampaknya Tohka dan Yoshino tidak ada disana.

"Are, Tohka-chan dan Yoshino-chan kemana?" tanya Shiori

" Mereka berdua pergi menaiki wahana Jungle Craise" ucap Naruto

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdua disana?" tanya Shiori

"Tenang saja Shiori-chan, mungkin saja mereka sedang bersenang-senang disana, jadi kita biarkan saja" ucap Naruto

"Oh Soukka" ucap Shiori

"Selain itu ayo kita pergi ketaman bermain, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Eh tapi.." ucap Shiori

"Sudahlah ikut saja Shiori-chan, aku bosan kalau disini terus" ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Shiori

"Eh yah ayo..." cicit Shiori

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi bersama menuju taman bermain.

Markas JDGSF Tenguu City.

Di markas JGDSF, Origami dan Ryouko sedang melihat peralatan elite yang dikirim ke markas mereka. Peralatan itu nampak besar, dan pastinya… kuat.

"Jadi ini yang waktu itu kau katakan?" Tanya Origami.

"Ya." Sahut Ryouko. "Ini adalah Prototipe DW-029 Mesin Pemusnah. White Licorice. Ini adalah mesin gila yang mempunyai kemampuan setara dengan seluruh anggota AST."

"Dengan menggunakan White Licorice, sepertinya aku bisa mengalahkan Efreet." Ucap Origami.

"Secara teori, Licorice memang cocok untuk menghancurkan Spirit." Ucap Ryouko. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh memakainya. Kau tidak punya izin ataupun belum mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup." Ucapnya. "Pasukan khusus DEM musnah hanya karena menggunakannya selama 30 menit." Tandasnya.

"Tapi…" ucap Ryouko. "Kenapa kau membahas Efreet? Ah, aku mengerti… yang di video kemarin itu adalah Efreet? Memang, sih, dia punya api biru…—"

"Video?" gumam Origami

Kemudian Sang kapten AST tersebut memperlihatkan video tentang pertarungan dengan Kurumi waktu itu. Origami pun terdiam melihat sosok Efreet yang terpampang jelas di video itu. Ia menatap Spirit Api biru di video itu dengan seluruh kebencian di matanya.

"Itsuka… Shiori…!" gumam Origami

* * *

 ** _Disisi Naruto dan Shiori_**

Naruto dan Shiori kini sedang berada di taman bermain,

Terlihat didalam ramai sekali, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Bagi Naruto sudah lama sekali sejak dia pernah pergi ke taman hiburan. Disini banyak sekali wahana yang bisa dinikmati mulai roler coaster, rumah hantu, anting-anting, dan sebagainya.

"Kita mau kemana dulu Naru?" tanya Shiori

"Terserah padamu saja Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"Ayo kerumah Hantu"

Jdeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Bagaikan petri disiang bolong, Naruto kaget dengan ajakan Shiori, mengingat dirinya sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis

"Anoo apa sebaiknya kita ke area game dulu saja ya" ucap Naruto gugup

"Ahhh tadi katanya terserah padaku Naru" ucap Shiori

"Tapi.." Naruto berusaha mencari alasan "Bukan kah kalau yang terbaik buat yang terakhir" tandasnya.

"Wahh... Naru benar, ya sudah ayo ke area game saja" ucap Shiori.

Naruto dan Shiori pun bersenang-senang di area itu, banyak permainan yang mereka lakukan, dari main balap sirkuit, Air Softgun, sampai bermain game disana, selain itu Naruto dan Shiori pun mencoba berfoto bareng di Box Photo.

"Naru menurutmu ini bagaimana?" tanya Shiori sambil melihat salah foto mereka berdua

"Bagus kok, sepertinya kita kayak pacaran deh, serasi banget difoto hehehe" ucap Spontan Naruto

" Pacar.." gumam Shiori

Wajah Shiori pun memerah ketika mendengar kata Pacar, dirinya memang berharap betul hubunganya dengan Naruto bisa berjalan lebih lagi.

"Eh Shiori-chan jangan melamun ayo, kita ketempat lainya" ujar Naruto

"Eh yah.." ucap Shiori sambil mengikuti Naruto

Mereka pun kembali berpetualangan diarea game center, mereka banyak memainkan banyak wahana seperti bola basket, dance digital dan lainya. Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah banyak mencoba beberapa wahana di game center.

"Naru sekerang kita kerumah hantu yah?" tanya Shiori

Jdeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Naruto pun kembali kaget mendengar rumah hantu dan wajahnya kini dihiasi peluh keringat.

'Kusoooo!, bagaimana ini aku gak akan mau pergi ketempat terkutuk itu tapi bagaimana caranya aku membuat Shiori-chan lupa dengan wahana rumah hantu, sepertinya aku harus mencari akal' pikir Naruto

"Ehehehe Shiori-chan kenapa kita tidak mencoba wahana yang lain saja?" tanya Naruto

"tapikan kita sudah banyak memaikan beberapa wahana Naru" ucap Shiori

"Ah yah tapi.." Naruto pun berusaha mencari akal lagi " sayang loh kalau bagian yang terbaik malah dinikmati begitu awal" tandasnya

"Soukka, kalau begitu ayo kita naik Jetcoaster" ucap Shiori

Jdeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

' _Ini sama saja dengan rumah hantu, hadeh malang nasibku'_ ucap batin Naruto

"Naru bagaimana, ayo kita naik Jetcoaster" ucap Shiori

"Ehehehehe tapi kenapa tidak mencoba wahana yang lain" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

"tidak ada penolakan pokoknya Jetcoaster titik" ucap Shiori sambil mengintimidasi Naruto

"Haii Wakattebayou" ujar Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

Disini lah akhirnya Naruto. Duduk di kereta jet itu di bagian depan bersama Shiori.

 _'Kuso kenapa Shiori-chan malah ngajak duduk depan, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku tak tahan, bisa-bisa aku muntah'_ batin Naruto

Dan akhirnya benda itu pun bergerak, wajah Naruto sedikit memucat saat benda itu berada dititik puncak ketinggian. Dan langsung meluncur deras kebawah...

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" pekik Naruto menggema disaat ia menaiki jetcoaster.

.

.

.

"Wwwweeekkkhhh..." Naruto langsung muntah-muntah saat benda itu selesai bergerak, dia langsung berlari ke tempat samapah terdekat

"Naru payah, masak gitu aja muntah" ucap Shiori

"Wa..wahana itu gila. Aku ogah menaikinya lagi" ucap Naruto yang selesai muntah dan membersihkan di tempat cuci tangan terdekat.

"Hah yah sudah Naru, ayo kita makan dulu sebentar" ucap Shiori

"Ah yah" ucap Naruto yang masih terhunyung-hunyung akibat menaiki Jetcoaster.

* * *

Di Fraxinus, Kotori dan para Crew pun mengawasi Naruto dan Shiori disana.

"apa mereka akan baik-baik saja yah?" tanya Kannazuki

"tenanglah, Naruto sekarang mulai bertindak secara alami, rupanya dia cukup pandai juga mengenali situasi" ucap Kotori

"yah sekarang kita bisa mempercayakan urusan ini padanya" ucap Reine.

* * *

 _ **Sedangkan disisi Tohka dan Yoshino.**_

Tohka dan Yoshino masih menaiki perahu dan berkeliling di Ocean Park dengan perahu itu. Tohka nampak sangat bersemangat, "Umo! Jungle Cruise sangat keren! Seperti yang Naruto katakan!"

"Menyenangkan, ya…" ucap Yoshino.

"Kita juga dapat menikmainya dengan mudah.." ucap Yoshinon.

"Tapi, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Naruto juga ikut…" ucap Tohka. "Kenapa mereka tidak menyusul? Yosh! Kurasa aku akan mencari mereka!"tandasnya

Yoshino sudah nampak gelisah dan berusaha untuk menghentikan Tohka, "Ti-tidak boleh, Tohka-san…" ucap Yoshino.

"Kenapa? Bukankah akan semakin seru kalau bersama?" tanya Tohka

"Bu-bukan seperti itu…" bisik Yoshino.

"Mah, aku tidak mendengar semuanya, tapi…" ucap Yoshinon. Yoshinon bercerita, kalau Ia tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Reine, tentang usaha mereka menyegel kekuatan Shiori…

"Shiori adalah Spirit?" Tanya Tohka tak percaya.

Yoshino mengangguk. "Naruto-san sedang berusaha menyegel kekuatan Shiori-san seperti apa yang Ia lakukan pada kita…"

"Aku dengar tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Shiori-chan bila Naruto-kun gagal…" ucap Yoshinon. "Kita tidak boleh menganggunya." tandasnya

"Jadi begitu…" ucap Tohka yang mencoba memahami situasinya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat kita lakukan untuk membantunya? Dia kan kakak tersayang dari Kotori dan sahabat Naruto, Kita juga berhutang budi pada Kotori dan Naruto… aku harap mereka mengijinkanku untuk membantu mereka juga…" tandasnya.

"Dan Shiori… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Dia memiliki bau yang sama dengan Kotori…" ucap Tohka lagi.

"Ha! Kalau bau mungkin karena mereka menggunaka shampoo yang sama~" ucap Yoshinon. "Gyahahaha!"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tohka

"Yang bisa kita lakukan…" ucap Yoshino. "Adalah percaya pada Naruto-san."

"Ummu kau benar Yoshino" ujar Tohka

* * *

 _ **Markas JGDSF Tenguu City**_

Di markas JGDSF sedang gempar dengan hilangnya peralatan canggih mereka. Bel darurat berbunyi dimana-mana. "Ini kondisi darurat! Unit DW-029 telah menghilang!" "Gagal pelacakan!"

Ryouko sang kapten AST memasuki ruang tempat menyimpan Licorice, dan senjata itu memang sudah tidak ada disana. Ia nampak geram, karena Ia tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya.

"Seluruh peralatan White Licorice hilang beserta pelurunya…" ucap seseorang pada si kapten. "Kami baru tahu Licorice hilang saat kami kembali dari inspeksi."

Ryouko pun teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Origami , _**"Dengan ini, kita mungkin bisa mengalahkan Efreet…"**_

"Origami…" ucap Ryouko geram.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Shiori**_

Mereka pun pergi ke area food court untuk mengisi tenaga mereka lagi, Setelah pergi makan ini lah cobaan sesungguhnya bagi Naruto tiba

"Ayo kerumah Hantu" Ucap Shiori

 _'Kuso!... aku tidak bisa lagi menolak'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati _'kalau ada ilmu santet didunia ini akan aku santet siapa pun yang menciptakan wahana ini'_

Mereka berdua pun mengantri untuk bisa memasukinya, meskipun panjang tapi Shiori tetap antusias menantikan gilirannya tiba akan tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya diselimuti aura pudung saat mengantri.

Dan ini lah saatnya. Naruto melihat dengan jelas, pintu masuk yang dibuat reyot seolah telah lama tak digunakan. Saat pertama masuk, Naruto langsung disuguhi suasana yang gelap, ditambah suara-suara menakutkan yang merasuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto.

"Khihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi" pekik salah satu efek rumah Hantu tersebut.

 _'Suara terkutuk, aku doakan orang yang membuat suara ini kotak tertawanya rusak biar dia gak ketawa lagi'_ maki Naruto dalam batin

Naruto begitu ketakutan sampai tak sadar menggengam tangan Shiori disebelahnya

 _'Eh siapa yang mengenggam tangan ku?'_ Batin Shiori. Shiori pun menoleh dan terlihat wajah Naruto begitu ketakutan _'Apa dia takut ya?'_ batin Shiori

"Apa Naru takut?" Tanya Shiori pada Naruto

sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk karena tidak dipungkiri kalau memang dia sangat ketakutan. Bahkan Shiori bisa merasakan kalau tangannya berkeringat dingin

"Tenang lah ini kan Cuma wahana" ucap Shiori. Tapi tetap Naruto ketakutan, dan tak sengaja Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan "Gyaaa... apa itu" teriak Naruto, dia pun semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya ke tangan Shiori.

"Naru tenanglah, ini tidak menyeramkan sama sekali" ucap Shiori menenangkan Naruto akan tetapi

tiba-tiba saja muncul kepala Sadako tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto

"Gyaaaaaaaa..." Hanya ucapan kecil itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, sampai akhirnya bola mata Naruto berputar dan akhirnya Naruto pingsan.

"Yah dia pingsan" ucap Shiori sambil sweetdrop melihat Naruto pingsan ditempat.

* * *

 _ **Skip time.**_

Setelah 30 menit berlalu Naruto pun kini tertidur di bangku taman bermain, Shiori pun duduk disana menemaninya sambil berharap Naruto bangun dari pingsannya tersebut. Dirinya terpaksa meminta bantuan tim medis Area rumah hantu tersebut, agar membopong tubuh Naruto dari rumah hantu itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu Naruto pun tersadar dan dirinya pun berteriak.

"Gyaaaaa Sadako.. jauhkan dariku, pergi.. pergi kau Sadako " pekik Naruto sambil memeluk Shiori tanpa sadar.

"Naru. Oh hey Naru.. tenanglah ini aku Shiori" ucap Shiori

Sontak Naruto pun tersadar. Kalau dirinya sedang memeluk Shiori begitu erat.

"Wah Shiori-chan, maaf aku memelukmu tiba-tiba" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Naru" ucap Shiori sambil menahan degup jantungnya agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto

"Ehehehe gomen Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk

"ya ya Naru, Oh yah tadi kenapa Naru gak bilang kalau Naru takut hantu?" tanya Shiori

"Eh itu. Yah. Abisnya aku malu kalau ada gadis tahu kalau aku takut hantu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk

"Hihihihihi Naru, seharusnya bilang kalau takut hantu, jadinya kan aku gak akan repot ketika Naru pingsan dirumah hantu" ucap Shiori.

" Eh Gomenanasai Shiori-chan kalau aku merepotkanmu" ucap Naruto

"tidak bukan itu maksudku, seharusnya Naru jujur, kalau Naru jujur kan kita tidak usah pergi kesana" ujar Shiori

"Eheheheh yah gomen-gomen, lain kali aku akan jujur kok" ucap Naruto

"Soukka, bagus deh kalau begitu" ujar Shiori

"Nee Shiori-chan bagaimana menurutmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto

"Umm sepertinya ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku Naru." ucap Shiori

"Soukka, Yokkata ne Shiori-chan, Nee Shiori-chan sudah berapa lama kamu tidak bermain disini?" tanya Naruto

"Kurang lebih sih Lima tahun yang lalu." Ucap Shiori.

"Sudah selama itukah?" Naruto teringat kata-kata Origami

" _ **lima tahun yang lalu… orang tuaku meninggal.."**_ lalu Ia teringat kata-kata Shiori, _**"lima tahun yang lalu… aku menjadi Spirit…"**_

Setelah itu suasana pun hening sejenak, mereka pun dilanda kegugupan apalagi melihat situasi sekitarnya banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang berjalan dihadapan mereka. Tampaknya hari ini benar-benar hari untuk pasangan saja.

"Nee Shiori-chan ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucap Naruto membuka keheningan tersebut.

Sepertinya Naruto ingin mengungkapkan salah satu ganjalan dalam pikirannya itu.

"eh emang ada apa?" tanya Shiori

"Itu mengenai..." ucap Naruto

Naruto menatap Shiori begitu intens, membuat wajah Shiori memerah lagi. "Eh? Apa?" Tanya Shiori. "Mungkinkah Naru akan…"

"Shiori-chan" Ucap Naruto.

"Y-Ya?" wajah Shiori semakin memerah. "Na-Naru… ano… waktunya kurasa tepat, ta-tapi… tempat ini terlalu ramai.."

"Kenapa?"

" ' _ **kenapa'**_ , kau bilang?"

"Tempat tidak jadi masalah, kok." Ucap Naruto

Wajah Shiori semakin memerah mendengar hal itu

"Jadi, itu… Shiori-chan…" gumam Naruto

"A-apa?" sahut gugup Shiori

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan." Tanya Naruto

"Se-seharusnya Naru tidak bertanya kalau mau menciumku!" ucap Shiori yang dari tadi mengira akan dicium. Sejenak Shiori lalu sadar. "E-eh? Tunggu…"

Hening.

"Ti-tidak! Lupakan perkataanku barusan! Apa yang ingin Naru tanyakan? Ayo cepat katakan." Ucap Shiori

"Ah lupakan saja, nanti akan kutanyakan lagi" ucap Naruto

" Huh aku kira apa, tahu gak Naru, kau tadi udah membuatku hampir jantungan tahu!" ucap Shiori

"ehehehe gomen-gomen" ucap Naruto

"Huh dasar Naru" ucap Shiori

"hehehe jangan marah donk, yah sudah aku pergi beli minuman dulu, Shiori-chan tunggu disini saja yah" ucap Naruto sambil meninggal Shiori untuk pergi membeli minuman kaleng.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Shiori disana, akan tetapi dirinya tetap merasa akan ada firasat buruk melanda mereka, tapi Naruto pun mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya itu dan terus berjalan menuju kantin di area tersebut.

Shiori pun duduk tenang dibangku taman tersebut sambil menanti Naruto kembali.

' _apa aku akan tetap seperti atau aku akan kehilangan diriku yah'_ pikir Shiori

Akan tetapi suasana itu berubah ketika.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Sontak tembakan meriam laser tersebut sukses mengenai Shiori yang tengah duduk disana, ledakan pun terdengar disekitar tempat itu, akibatnya banyak para pengunjung melarikan diri karena ketakutan.

Naruto pun mendengar suara ledakan tersebut, dia pun memicingkan pandanganya karena sumber asap itu dari arah Shiori berada.

"Kuso!, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa para pengunjung berlarian" ucap Naruto sambil berlari kecil disana menuju tempat Shiori.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin mempercepat lajunya dengan Bijuu cakra mode miliknya akan tetapi efek pertarungan Kurumi masih terasa baginya terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin karena dirinya tak memberi tanda pada Shiori, kali ini dirinya benar-benar merutuki kesalahanya itu.

"Sial kenapa aku bisa lengah kalau begini aku bisa terlambat" ucap Naruto masih berlari disana.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Shiori**_

Tampak diangkasa ada sesosok manusia menggunakan senjata besar lengkap dengan Realizer miliknya, dan senjata besar miliknya itu adalah salah satu Prototipe DW-029 Mesin Pemusnah. White Licorice. Lalu sosok yang mengendalikan senjata tersebut adalah gadis bersurai abu-abu sebahu dengan wajah bak mirip boneka tetapi berekspresi datar. Dia adalah Tobiichi Origami

Origami nampaknya tersenyum puas melihat serangan yang dihasilkan dari senjata tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu Itsuka Shiori" desis Origami

Akan tetapi Origami kemudian memicingkan pandangannya ketiak ia melihat sinar api biru dari kepulan asap akibat ledakan barusan

"Khe membunuhku, jangan bercanda " ucap Shiori sambil melayang diselimuti Api biru

Origami pun menatap tajam sosok itu. Dirinya benar-benar muak dengan eksistensi Efreet.

"Kukira kau itu adalah gadis yang pintar, tapi menyerang membabi buta disaat taman bermain sedang banyak pengunjung, kau bisa kukatakan sebagai salah satu wanita gila bukan" ucap Shiori sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Tch. Akan kusumpal mulut busukmu itu" ucap Origami

"Oh kalau begitu kau boleh mencobanya, itu pun jika kau bisa melakukannya" ucap Shiori

Seketika Shiori pun merubah dirinya kedalam Astral mode miliknya

 _ **Elohim Gibor**_

Shiori pu berubah. Di sekitarnya ada kerlip api biru, dirinya memakai kimono biru muda. Selendang dari api biru melingkar yang kelihatan seperti pakaian surgawi dari gadis surga. Dan selain itu, tumbuh dari kedua sisi kepalanya, dua tanduk yang teratur.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Efreet.. akan kubunuh kau" desis Origami

Origami pun menembakan puluhan misil miliknya.

Bllllaarrrrrrrrrr... Bllllaarrrrrrrrrr... Bllllaarrrrrrrrrr ...Bllllaarrrrrrrrrr... Bllllaarrrrrrrrrr

Duaaarrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Sayangnya serangan tersebut tak ada satupun mengenai tubuh Shiori, itu karena dirinya terlindung oleh Prisai Reryouko miliknya. Serangan yang dilancarkan Origami hanya meleset tak terarah mengakibatkan banyak ledakan ditempat kejadian perkara.

Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara gemuruh ledakan disana, sepertinya kali ini firasat buruknya sudah terjadi. Sedangkan disisi Fraxinus.

* * *

 _ **Fraxinus Plane**_

"Komandan ledakan terjadi dimana-mana, ini mortir serangan dari pihak AST...!"

"AST bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Kotori

"Sepertinya, kekuatan Roh Shiori-chan juga terdeteksi akan tetapi efek ledakan ini memang berasal dari senjata tersebut"

"Prototipe DW-029 Mesin Pemusnah. White Licorice buatan DEM."

Sambil memutar-mutar permen di mulutnya, Kotori menjawab rekannya yang sedang panik.

 _Bridge_ Fraxinus. Di monitor tengah sosok Origami dan Shiori sedang berada disana, kemudian mereka juga melihat Onee-chan Kotori tersebut berubah menjadi salah satu roh api biru, sedang ditampilkan. Dan terakhir Origami sedang bertarung melawan Shiori disana.

Ia dapat mengerti keterkejutan para _crew_.

Situasi ini benar-benar, sangat, luar biasa, tidak masuk akal.

Kini dirinya tidak akan pernah mengira, kalau Onee-chan nya itu akan kembali menggunakan kekuatan kutukan itu. Terlebih lagi ada seorang gadis gila sedang mengendalikan salah satu senjata berbahaya disana. situasinya benar-benar rumit. Origami memang sulit ia prediksi terlebih lagi tindakan nekatnya itu sudah banyak mengancam nyawa, kalau begini bisa-bisa seluruh Area Ocean Park bisa menjadi medan berdarah.

Kotori mulai berpikir mengenai beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi kedepan, didalam benaknya dia pun mulai memikirkan situasi selanjutnya apakah Shiori benar-benar bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya ditengah ketidakstabilan emosinya dan dirinya pun berhasil melumpuhkan si gila Origami atau.

Kemungkinan terburuknya Shiori akan lepas kendali akibat kekuatanya itu, mengingat dia belum pernah disegel oleh siapapun serta pengendalian kekuatannya tidaklah begitu sempurna.

Bahkan bisa jadi Shiori bisa menjadi Inversi jika mentalnya terus tidak stabil.

Jika memang dugaan kedua ini benar adanya, kemungkinan jatuhnya korban akan lebih besar.

Dan jika itu terjadi apakah Kotori dan lainya akan siap dengan resiko terburuk itu.

Lagi-lagi Grup Kotori telah ditempatkan pada situasi terburuk yang dapat dibayangkan.

Terlihat dilayar Shiori kini tengah bertarung melawan Origami, walau terlihat Shiori sangat unggul melawan Origami akan tetapi resiko kedua dari kemungkinan yang ia perkirakan akan menjadi kenyataan jika terus seperti ini , hal inilah yang membuat Kotori memang begitu cemas dengan keadaan ini..

"Onee-chan, kenapa kamu begitu gegabah"

Dengan nada lirih Kotori berkata, dan stik permennya bergerak sambil mengepalkan tangan miliknya itu.

Para anggota _crew_ melontarkan pandangan ketakutan terhadap Kotori.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa kalian sudah berhasil menghubunginya?" tanya Kotori

"tidak kami tidak bisa melacaknya, ini semua karena dirinya tidak memakai Incam tersebut." Ucap salah satu Crew..

 _Bauaggggggghhhhh..._

Kotori kemudian memukul keyboard miliknya agak keras

 _'sial, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi._ _Onee-chan.. apa yang harus kulakukan._ _'_ pikir Kotori

* * *

 _ **Disisi Tohka dan Yoshino**_

Ledakan-ledakan itu terlihat sampai ke Ocean Park. Di antara orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri, terlihat Tohka dan Yoshino hanya terdiam.

"Perasaan… ini…" ucap Yoshino.

"Mungkinkah… Shiori…?!" Tohka berniat menuju ke tempat pertarungan, namun Yoshinon memegang tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoshinon?!"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Tohka-chan!" ucap Yoshinon. "Kekuatan Spiritmu saat ini tersegel pada Naruto-kun! Jika dilihat dari ledakannya, musuh adalah orang yang kuat! Kalau kau pergi, mungkin kau tidak akan selamat!"

Tohka memegang wajah Yoshinon. "Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto seperti ini…"

"Tohka-chan…" gumam Yoshinon

Perlahan cahaya muncul dari dalam diri Tohka, dan pakaiannya setengah berubah menjadi pakaian Spirit. "Disaat Naruto berjuang menyelamatkan Shiori, aku akan melindungi Naruto semampuku." Tohka lalu melesat dengan cepat ke tempat Naruto.

"Yoshinon…" ucap Yoshino pada Yoshino. "Bolehkah aku… juga pergi?"

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Yoshinon.

Yoshino tersenyum senang, tak berapa lama tubuhnya pun mengeluarkan cahaya seperti Tohka…

* * *

 _ **Disisi Origami dan Shiori**_

"Oh lumayan, seranganmu membuatku sedikit terhibur" ucap Shiori

"Tch sialan kau Efreeet" desis Origami

Origami kemudian menembakan 2 laser utama miliknya

"Musnahkan dia, Blastak" ucap Origami

Zudooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn...

Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Akan tetapi Shiori menangkisnya dengan mudah, lagi-lagi ia menggunakan prisai Reryoukonya dan itu membuat Origami benar-benar muak.

"Hoammm. Sudah selesai belum, jika sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya aku serius" ucap Shiori

Shiori kemudian memunculkan Tenshi miliknya.

"Keluarlah .."

 _ **Camael**_

Setelah itu tampak digenggaman tangan Shiori sebuah kapak hitam jumbo muncul, kedua sisi kapak itu tampak dibaluti api biru.

Shiori pun langsung merangsek cepat menuju Origami yang terbang diudara. Dan Origami terus menembakan misil miliknya.

Craasssssh...Crassssssshhhhh...Craasssssh...

Blaaaaarrr...Blaaaaaarrrrr...Ballaaarrrrrrrrrr...

Akan tetapi serangan Origami tidak berhasil mencegah pergerakan Shiori, dengan cekatan Shiori pun mendarat diatas senjata Origami kemudian mengayunkan kapak miliknya untuk menghancurkan senjata milik Origami

"Teritory pertahanan active!" ucap Origami, lalu pelindung itupun melapisi Licoricenya. Meskipun begitu, Shiori tetap menyerang dengan memukulkan Camaelnya.

Crasssssshhhhhh...Crasssssshhhhhhhhhh. Craassssssh...

"Ara, ada apa dengan kepercaya-dirianmu tadi? Bukankah kau ingin mengalahkanku? Bukankah kau ingin melenyapkanku? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku?" ucap Shiori "Kalau begitu terbanglah lebih cepat… arahkan pedang dan senjatamu ke arahku! Atau… khekhe… kaulah yang akan mati duluan!" tandasnya.

Terus diserang oleh Shiori, Origami pun tak kuasa lagi untuk terbang mereka berdua pun jatuh ke permukaaan Tanah.

"Apa? Hanya ini yang kau punya?" Shiori memegang senjatanya, dan senjata itu berubah semakin besar.

 _ **Camael : Megiddo**_

" Oh, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bertarung lagi…" ucap Shiori menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Origami "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi.."

Dan disaat itu Naruto tiba, dirinya sangat kaget melihat Shiori sudah dalam mode Megiddo miliknya, dan Origami tengah terbujur lemas, jika hal ini terus dibiarkan, Origami pun bisa mati.

"Shiori-chan! Hentikan!" ucap Naruto berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Di depan senjata Shiori sudah terkumpul bola-bola api

Akan tetapi sepertinya Shiori sudah kehilangan kendalinya, tampak dari penglihatan Naruto mata Shiori sudah berwarna biru gelap.

"Efreet…" ucap Origami

"Aku tidak suka nama itu." Ucap Shiori. "Darimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Jadi kau membunuh orang tuaku dengan senjata itu?" Tanya Origami. "Lima tahun yang lalu… senjata itu untuk membunuh ayah dan ibuku?!"

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Shiori kemudian dirinya menurunkan senjatanya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Spirit Api biru… kaulah yang membunuh mereka… bagaimana kau bisa lupa?!" Origami nampak semakin kesal. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya… maka dari itu… maka dari itu aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu. Akan kubunuh kau! Efreet!"

Shiori jadi lemas setelah mendengar perkataan Origami. "Tidak mungkin… aku…" Shiori berjalan mundur dan terjatuh.

"yah kau sudah menyebabkan Orang tuaku meninggal, kau sudah menghancurkan kota ini 5 tahun lalu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Efreeeet" pekik Origami.

* * *

 **Shiori POV**

 _Aku adalah Efreet, aku adalah penyebab mereka semua terbunuh, ternyata aku yang menyebabkan bencana itu_

 _Yahh aku mengingatnya. Tangisan itu, ratapan pilu itu, jeritan itu, darah itu, suara kesakitan itu, jadi itu semua adalah salahku._

 _Yah aku adalah pembunuh mereka semua_

" _ **Lima tahun yang lalu, orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Spirit Api**_ _ **biru**_ _ **… kaulah yang membunuh mereka… bagaimana kau bisa lupa?!" …**_ _ **...**_ _ **"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya… maka dari itu… maka dari itu aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu. Akan kubunuh kau! Efreet!"**_

 _Aku sudah membunuh kedua orang tua Origami dan orang-orang tak bersalah lainnya._

 _Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, aku tak mengerti, aku ini siapa, kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini, kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti ini. Aku adalah_ _ **Pembunuh**_

 _Aku merasa ilusi_ _ini_ _seolah-olah_ _memutar balikan_ _warna pemandangan tersebar dipandanganku._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

Aku memekik dan merasa dunia berputar terbalik.

Tepat sebelum kesadaranku ini ditutup, aku merasa hatiku semakin dicat hitam murni.

 _ **Shiori POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"tidak mungkin" ucap Shiori terbata-bata "Aku adalah _**Pembunuh**_ "

Tak berselang ia mangatakan hal itu kepala Shiori terasa mau pecah dan akhirnya,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pekik Shiori

"Shiori-chan!" Pekik Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Shiori akan tetapi

Bllaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ledakan Api ungu menyelimuti tubuh Shiori disana, Naruto dan Origami benar-benar terhenyak melihat hal, Api ungu itu terus berhumbung tinggi, menjulang membelah langit. Dan rasa panasnya sangat terasa bagi Naruto dan Origami.

"Shiori-chan!" pekik Naruto

Akan tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Shiori, Naruto begitu Khawatir dengan kondisi ini, terlebih dirinya melihat Api Ungu itu terus memakan tubuh Shiori.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" pikir kalut Naruto.

Sedangkan Origami hanya diam membatu melihat kejadian tersebut.

Setelah Api ungu itu menguar dengan kuat, perlahan api itu menghilang, dan secara perlahan terlihatlah sesosok gadis dari Api ungu tersebut.

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok yang berbeda dari Itsuka Shiori.

Shiori kini bersurai Ungu gelap dengan manik mata bewarna sama, Astral dressnya berubah menjadi Kimono hitam dengan garis silver dipinggirannya tersebut, dan sepasang tandung itu berubah menjadi warna hitam legam.

' _apakah itu Shiori-chan'_ pikir Naruto

* * *

 _ **Fraxinus Plane**_

 _Bridge_ Fraxinus. Di monitor tengah sosok Shiori sedang berada disana, kemudian mereka juga melihat One-chan Kotori tersebut berubah menjadi gadis bersurai ungu, sedang ditampilkan.

"Komandan ini adalah...!"

"Inversi Form : _**The King of Hell (Asmodeus)**_ , Aku tak menyangka Onee-chan berubah menjadi Inversi." ucap Kotori

"Gawat paramater Shiori-chan sudah berada dilevel berbahaya, dia sudah berada di level E"

"Apa kalian sudah memberikan Incamnya kepada Tohka dan Yoshino." Tanya Kotori

"Sudah kami, sudah berikan, mereka berdua tengah menuju kesana!"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"Naruto sudah terlacak, dirinya kini tengah berada disana"

"begitu, aku mengerti, persiapkan Evakuasi penduduk mencapai radius 50Km, segera kosongkan Kota, aku yakin ini sangat gawat bila dibiarkan terus" ucap Kotori

"baikkk"

Kotori kemudian menatap intens sosok yang ditampilkan dilayar tersebut, tampaknya Kotori begitu terpukul akan hal ini.

'Onee-chan mengapa ini semua terjadi padamu' pikir Kalur Kotori.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Origami**_

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Efreet bisa seperti ini?" tanya Origami

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah kau berkata tadi dia berubah seperti itu" ucap Naruto

' _apa jangan-jangan ini adalah rasa keputusasaan, aku dapat merasakan betul emosi negatif ini, ini sangat pekat'_ pikir Naruto

Disisi Shiori, Shiori yang berubah menjadi Inversi Form hanya menatap datar sekitarnya.

"Jadi inikah yang namanya Dunia?" gumam datar Shiori sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"begitu rupanya, jadi ini adalah Dunia itu" ucap Shiori sambil menyeringai.

Naruto dan Origami dapat merasakan betul Killing Intens dari tubuh Shiori, benar-benar sangat pekat.

"Naruto kau pergi disini, biar aku maju untuk memusnah Efreet" ucap Origami sambil menyiapkan meriamnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri di depan Origami dan menghalangi Origami menembak. "Origami, hentikan! Kumohon!"

"Naruto, jangan menggangguku…" ucap Origami

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan…? Membunuh orang yang membunuh orang tuaku adalah alasanku bertahan hidup…" ucap Origami. "Membunuh Efreet— Itsuka Shiori, itulah alasanku hidup."

"Tidak… kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" ucap Naruto. "Setelah kau menarik pelatuknya, maka tidak ada jalan untuk kembali dan kau akan kehilangan Nyawamu…"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang pembunuh atau menjadi yang terbunu!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli meski harus menjadi pembunuh atau pun terbunuh olehnya…" ucap Origami. "Aku tetap akan… membunuh Efreet…" tandasnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, sekarang ini kau mustahil melakukannya, aku merasakan Killing intens begitu pekat darinya, apa kau mencoba nekat dan terus berusaha membunuhnya, aku mohon padamu Origami, hentikan ini aku tidak ingin kalian semua terluka!" ucap Naruto

" Maaf Naruto, Teritory Active" ucap Origami

Dengan sekejap lingkaran realizer pun menyelimuti Naruto dan melemparkannya kesisi yang jauh dari Origami.

"Origami" pekik Naruto.

Origami pun melesat terbang keudara.

"White Licorice… overdrive…" gumamnya melepaskan mode Overdrive miliknya

Kemudian Origami pun membidik kembali Shiori disana yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Musnahlah kau _**Blesterk**_ " ucap Origami

Dengan sekejap 2 Laser Raksasa ditembakan Origami dari senjata miliknya.

Zudoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Origami pun terengah setelah menembak 2 laser super miliknya. Tampaknya asap akibat ledakan tersebut masih menyelimuti tempat Shiori berada

"hah..hah..hahhh.., apa ini berhasil" gumam Origami

Setelah asap menghilang Origami membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Shiori dalam kondisi baik tanpa cacat sedikit

"Mustahil, padahal tadi itu adalah serangan terkuat White Licorice!" ucap Origami

"Sepertinya kau menyerangku menggunakan mainan bodoh itu _**Ningen**_ " ucap Shiori

"Kau, kenapa bisa, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa .." ucap Origami dengan nada gagap

"Akan aku berikan 1 pelajaran untukmu, jika kau ingin menyerangku, gunakan senjata asli bukan mainan bodoh seperti ini" desis Shiori

Shiori kemudian mewujudkan Devil miliknya, kebalikan dari Camael Tenshi miliknya

 _ **Asmodeus**_

Terlihat kapak hitam legam jumbo milik Shiori, disekitar Kapak itu terdapat Api ungu yang menguar begitu kuat.

"Sekarang, rasakan seranganku ini" ucap Shiori.

Shiori pun mengayunkan Asmodeus miliknya dan hasilnya gelombang api ungu pun tercipta dan mengarah cepat menuju Origami

Zraaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Bllarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Kyaaaaa" pekik Origami

Hanya dalam satu serangan Origami berhasil dikalahkan meskipun Origami sudah memperkuat pertahanannya akan tetapi serangan Asmodeus sangat kuat, sehingga pertahanan White Licorice tak berguna sama sekali, Origami pun jatuh permukaan tanah dan terkapar dengan penuh luka bakar.

"Origami!" pekik Naruto

Naruto kali ini benar-benar merutuki ketidakmampuanya, kali ini dirinya hanya bisa menyaksikan hal itu, dirinya tak bisa mengeluarkan cakra begitu banyak karena tubuhnya masih tak sanggup untuk bergerak menggunakan cakra. Efek Genjutsu Rinnegan dan mode paksa Susanoo miliknya dalam pertarungan melawan Kurumi membuat ia jadi seperti ini.

Shiori kemudian datang mendekat kearah Origami.

"jadi kau sudah merasakan namanya rasa sakit Ningen?" tanya Shiori dengan nada datar

"Uhkkkkk" gumam Origami kemudian ia pun pingsan.

"Bagus akhirnya kau mengerti rasa sakit kalau begitu selamat tinggal" ucap Shiori sambil mengayungkan kapak miliknya

Zraaasssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Trrrrrrrrrrrrringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Shiori pun perlahan kaget ketika Ayunan Asmodeus miliknya berhasil ditahan oleh Kusanagi milik Naruto. Dirinya mulai kesal dengan hal itu.

"Jadi sekarang apa alasanmu menghentikanku Ningen?" tanya Shiori pada Naruto

" Hentikan ini Shiori-chan, aku mohon Hentikan ini kau bisa membunuhnya jika terus seperti ini." Ucap Naruto

"Shiori siapa itu Shiori, apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Shiori

Naruto benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan Shiori, jadi ini yang dimaksud Kotori dan Reine, apa inikah sosok Shiori yang tak ia kenal. Apa inikah sosok Shiori yang berbeda dari yang sebenarnya.

Naruto benar-benar bingung akan hal ini

"Sadarlah Shiori-chan, aku adalah Naruto, apa kau sudah melupakanku?" tanya Naruto

" Naruto yah, aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi apa ini alasanmu menghentikanku, aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan alasan yang masuk akal untukku agar aku tidak membunuhmu disini Ningen!" ucap Shiori

' _Kuso!. dia bukan lagi Shiori yang aku kenal'_ pikir kalut Naruto

Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa ketika ia melihat Shiori sudah berubah sepenuhnya.

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawab maka aku akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya!" ucap Shiori sambil mengayunkan Asmodeus miliknya.

Zrraaassssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Bllaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ayunan Asmodeus itu mengeluarkan Api Ungu, untung saja Naruto berhasil menghindarinya, dengan cekatan ia pun menyerang balik Shiori.

Trrrrrrriiiiiinggggggg...Traaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggg...Trrrrriiinnggggggggggg...Traaaaaanggg...

Trrrrrrriiiiiinggggggg...Traaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggg...Trrrrriiinnggggggggggg...Traaaaaanggg...

Trrrrrrriiiiiinggggggg...Traaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggg...Trrrrriiinnggggggggggg...Traaaaaanggg...

Baku hantam pun terjadi antara Kusanagi dan Asmodeus, kedua Senjata itu saling beradu satu sama lainya, Shiori pun menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta tapi untung Naruto bisa membaca pergerakan Shiori berkat Sharingan miliknya sehingga ia bisa menepis serangan tersebut. Akan tetapi fisik Naruto pun tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto, akibatnya pada saat serangan terkakhir Pedang Kusanagi Naruto terlempar akibat tak mampu menahan ayunan Asmodeus milik Shiori.

Trrrrrrriiiiiinggggggg...Traaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggg...Trrrrriiinnggggggggggg...Traaaaaanggg...

Traaaaaaaaangggggggggggggggggggggg...

"Akhhhh" ucap Kesakitan Naruto

Naruto pun terkena sayatan Asmodeus didada miliknya. Akibatnya posisi dia mulai terjepit.

"Oh jadi hanya ini kemampuanmu Ningen" ujar Shiori.

' _Kuso kalau saja aku bisa mengaktifkan Bijuu cakra mode dan Dojutsu full power milikku, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda'_ ucap Naruto

"berakhirlah Ningen" ucap Shiori.

Shiori pun mengayunkan Asmodeus miliknya

Traaaaaaaaaangggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Lagi-lagi Asmodeus miliknya pun terhenti dan tertahan, pada kesempatan ini sebuah pedang besar pun menahan Asmodeus milik Shiori. Shiori pun menatap tajam sosok yang menahan kapak miliknya, dia adalah gadis bersurai malam, Yatogami Tohka. dan disisi lainya pun juga terlihat Yoshinon sedang mengendarai Zadkiel miliknya

"Cih para tikus penganggu mulai berdatangan" ucap Shiori kemudian ia mundur ke posisi lebih jauh.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tohka

"Tohka, Yoshino aku baik-baik saja, syukurlah kalian datang tepat waktu" ujar Naruto

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dan siapa gadis yang menyerangmu barusan?" tanya Tohka

"Dia adalah Shiori, dirinya berubah saat melawan Origami " ucap Naruto

"Apa bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoshinon

"Ceritanya panjang, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi" ujar Naruto

"mungkin Kotori-san tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, bagaimana kalau Naruto-san coba hubungi Kotori-san" ucap Yoshino

"tapi bagaimana caranya soalnya aku sudah memberikan Incamku pada Kotori" ucap Naruto

"Mengenai itu, ini aku kasih padamu" ucap Tohka sambil memberi Incam padanya

"bagaimana bisa benda itu ada ditanganmu?" tanya Naruto

"salah satu Kru Fraxinus memberikan ini pada kami, cepat hubungi Kotori, kami akan menahannya disini " ucap Tohka

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Naruto sambil memasang Incam tersebut.

"Bagus, kalau begitu Yoshino ayo kita tahan Shiori untuk sementara ini" ujar Tohka

Tohka dan Yoshino pun melesat menuju Shiori. sedangkan Naruto mencoba berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Fraxinus agar mendapat jalan pemecahan masalah ini.

"Kotori, apa kau dengar ini aku Naruto" ucap Naruto

"yah aku mendengarmu, bagaimana keadaanya disana?" tanya Kotori

" Sangat buruk, dan sulit untuk menjelaskannya" ucap Naruto

" aku sudah mengerti garis besarnya meskipun kau tidak bercerita, tapi intinya sekarang Onee-chan sudah berada dalam mode terlarangnya" ucap Kotori

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Yah Onee-chan sudah berada dalam mode Inverse Form, dia bukan lagi Efreet tetapi dia adalah _**The King of Hell Asmodeus**_ " ujar Kotori

"lalu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto

"Inverse Form disebabkan oleh rasa Keputusasaan yang begitu mendalam, ini bisa dilihat dari parameter milik Onee-chan sudah mencapai level E" ucap Kotori

"jadi sesuai dugaanku, rasa keputusasaannya yang menyebabkan mode terlarangnya bangkit" ucap Naruto

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, selama ia dalam mode Inverse Form dia tak akan bisa mengenali siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, dirinya pun akan menyerang siapapun yang mencoba menghalanginya" ujar Kotori

Naruto pun berpikir sejenak jika Inverse Form bekerja seperti itu maka itu sama saja dengan perubahan Kyuubi miliknya yang mencapai ekor 4 terdahulu, dirinya tak menyangka akan menemui masalah yang sama.

"lalu bagaimana cara menyegel kekuatannya, apa bisa dilakukan? " tanya Naruto

"Intinya kekuatan Spirit tak akan bisa tersegel jika pemiliknya tak merestuinya jadi, yang kau lakukan adalah mencoba menyadarkan Onee-chan sesudah itu barulah kau bisa menyegelnya Naruto" ucap Kotori

"Baiklah aku paham" ucap Naruto

* * *

 _ **Sedangkan disisi Tohka dan Yoshino**_

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

Sandalphone milik Tohka pun beradu dengan Asmodeus milik Shiori. mereka pun beradu senjata, sesekali Yoshino mencoba menembakan laser es miliknya. Akan tetapi tetap saja semua itu gagal karena Perisai Reryoukonya bertambah kuat dari biasanya.

Tohka menahan senjata Shiori dengan pedangnya. "Sudahlah, hentikanlah, Shiori!" ucap Tohka. "Kau bukanlah Shiori yang aku kenal!"

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Shiori, aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap Shiori sambil mengayunkan Asmodeus miliknya.

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"itu adalah kau Shiori, seharusnya kau sadar, hentikan ini Shiori" ucap Tohka

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Memangnya kau siapa, mencoba menasehatiku hah!" ucap Shiori

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Apa kau sadar, Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, Kumohon hentikan semua ini, jika tidak maka Naruto pun pasti akan terluka" ucap Tohka

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"diam kau, sekali aku bilang aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang namanya Naruto" ucap Shiori

Dengan Kekuatan penuh Shiori pun mengayunkan Asmodeus miliknya.

Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Zrasssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Kyaaaa " pekik Tohka

Tohka pun terjatuh ke permukaan tanah karena tak kuat menghadapi serangan Shiori

" Tohka" pekik Naruto

"Tohka-san, kalau begini" ucap Yoshino

Yoshino pun langsung mengkonsentrasikan energinya ke mulut Zadkiel miliknya, akan tetapi Shiori pun tak tinggal diam, dia pun langsung melemparkan gelombang api ungu miliknya kepada serangan Zadkiel

Zudddddddddddddddddddddddddddooooooooooooooooonn...

Blaaaaashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Kyaaaa" pekik Yoshino

Yoshino juga kalah melawan Shiori, Api ungu milik Shiori berhasil membuat serangan Zadkiel menghilang dan menghantam tubuh Yoshino, dia pun akhirnya mendarat ditanah dan terkapar lemas tak berdaya akibat serangan tersebut.

"Yoshino..!" pekik Naruto

"Saaa kalau begini aku akan mengakhiri kalian semua, bersiaplah" ucap Shiori

Shiori kemudian mengubah Asmodeus miliknya dalam bentuk berbeda, bentuknya pun berubah menjadi meriam raksasa dengan moncong yang besar. Naruto tahu itu, seperti itu adalah Final Form Asmodeus.

 _ **Asmodeus : Armageddon**_

' _apakah ini akhirnya'_ pikir Naruto

Asmodeus Armageddon pun terus mengisi Api ungu miliknya.

' _tidak aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku pasti.. aku pasti'_ pikir Naruto

Shiori terus mengempulkan seluruh energi miliknya.

' _Aku pasti... aku pasti akan menyelamatkan semuanya!'_ pikir Naruto

"Dengan begini berakhirlah menjadi abu!" ucap Shiori.

Zuddddddddoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" pekik Naruto

Zrraassssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Shiori pun membulatkan matanya ketika serangan Final miliknya gagal menghancurkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Yah Naruto rupanya berhasil membelah Armageddon milik Shiori dengan menggunakan _**Gold Sandalphone.**_

Terlebih lagi di tangan kanan Naruto terdapat sebuah pedang mirip Sandalphone, tetapi warnanya adalah Emas berbeda milik Tohka.

"bagaimana..bagaimana... bisa?" ucap Shiori tergagap.

"Naruto bagaimana bisa Sandalphone berada ditanganmu?" ucap Tohka dengan nada lemah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Shiori, Shiori pun dapa melihat manik mata Blue Shapire milik Naruto kini ada guratan emas ditengah pupil matanya.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya, kenapa kamu bisa menggunakan pedang itu?" tanya Shiori

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang manusia dan teman baikmu Shiori-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang pedang Gold Sandalphone digenggamannya tersebut.

"tidak.. tidak mungkin.. aku tidak percaya ini.. ini pasti bohong kan" ucap Shiori

"Aku berkata jujur Shiori-chan, kau bisa menatap mataku" ucap Naruto

Shiori pun menatap Naruto begitu itens, seketika rasa itu kembali lagi setelah menatap Naruto, mata manik Blue Shapirenya mengingat hal yang penting, memberinya kenyamanan, memberinya kehangatan. Tidak seperti kondisi hatinya kini beku dan dingin.

" Naru..Naru.." ucap Shiori terbata-bata

"yah aku Naruto Shiori-chan, kamu percaya?" tanya Naruto

Tiba-tiba Shiori pun merasakan rasa sakit dikepalanya setelah mengingat nama Naruto, dia pun kemudian menyayat tangannnya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah segar disana.

"Uhkkk. Kau bohong, aku tak percaya kata-katamu aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto" ucap Shiori

Kemudian Shiori pun melesat kencanng menuju arah Naruto. Adu senjata pun kembali terjadi. Antara Gold Sandalphone dan Asmodeus.

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Sadarlah Shiori-chan, aku adalah Naruto, sahabat baikmu"

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Kumohon padamu, Shiori-chan sadarlah kau tidaklah sendirian, ada aku disini." Ucap Naruto

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Kau bisa membagi lukamu, bebanmu padaku, setidaknya biarkan aku yang menanggung bebanmu itu" ucap Naruto

Traaaaaangggggggggggg...Trinnggggggggggggggggggggg..

"Kumohon Shiori-chan sadarlah, jika kau terus seperti ini maka aku yang akan terluka" ucap Naruto

Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Tanpa Shiori sadari Asmodeus miliknya terbang dan melayang diudara. Dirinya rupanya tak kuat menahan serangan _**Gold Sandalphone**_ milik Naruto. Asmodeus pun kemudian jatuh ditanah yang agak jauh dari Shiori.

"Tidak mungkin aku..." ucap Shiori sambil terduduk terkulai lemas.

Naruto pun mendekat menuju arah Shiori.

"pergi menjauh dariku!" ucap Shiori

Akan tetapi Naruto terus mendekat dan tak menggubrisnya.

"Pergi atau akan aku bunuh kau!" ucap Shiori

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membunuhku Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruto pun tetap mendekat dan terus berjalan mendekati Shiori yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Hikss... kenapa...?" ucap Shiori

"..."

"Hjiksss Kenapa..." ucap Shiori

"..."

" Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku, padahal aku sudah berniat membunuhmu!" ucap Shiori.

Naruto pun datang mendekat lalu membuang _**Gold Sandalphone**_ miliknya. Dirinya pun kemudian memeluk Shiori yang masih menangis disana.

Greeeeeeppppppp...

"Karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang menyayangimu Shiori-chan, kau tidaklah sendiri, ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu, jika kau membutuhkanku maka aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jika kau ingin berbagi beban denganku, maka pundakku selalu ada untukmu, jika kau ingin mencurahkan emosimu padaku, hatiku selalu terbuka untukmu, kau bukanlah pembunuh Shiori-chan karena kau tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu bukan, kau tahu aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, kau seharusnya sudah tahukan aku ini mantan jinchuriki Kyuubi, jadi aku bisa mengerti seberapa sakitnya rasa sakit yang kamu pendam selama ini Shiori-chan, jadi ayo genggam tanganku ini, karena inilah yang kamu butuhkan" ucap Naruto

Tanpa disadari Shiori hatinya mulai memanas, perasaannya pun mulai campur aduk antara gembira, senang, haru dan bahagia, dirinya tak menyangka ada orang yang begitu mengerti dirinya dan ternyata orang itu selama ini didekatnya.

"Hikkss.. Arigatou Naru...Hontou ni.. " cicit Shiori

"Sama-sama Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

Ketika Naruto menatap mata Shiori dan mengatakan hal itu , bahu Shiori pun mengejang sesaat dan pipinya merona karena malu dan -Membuat, canggung tapi pasti - itu adalah senyuman.-

"...!"

Setelah Shiori membuka matanya, Astral dress Hitam milik merilis Cahaya biru laut perlahan surai rambut Shiori pun berubah menjadi Dark Blue dan Kimono miliknya berubah menjadi biru muda persis dalam Angel Form miliknya.

Naruto menatap itu dengan takjub pasalnya kini Shiori bagaikan putri tidur yang mulai terbangun, tanpa ia sadari ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia pun akhirnya mengecup perlahan bibir merah muda milik Shiori.

"...!"

mereka berdua melakukan Ciuman dengan penu kasih sayang dan tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Mereka berdua pun berciuman ditengah Matahari senja.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 13. . Chapter 13 adalah Chapter penutup dari Arc My Lovely Itsuka, Dichapter ini banyak sekali pembahasannya dari sedikit Flashback masa lalu antara Shiori-Naruto, Kencan Shiori-Naruto, pertarungan Origami dan Shiori, Inverse Form Shiori dan terkahir perwujudan Angel Gold Sandalphone milik Naruto, mungkin setelah Chapter ini akan diangkat Omake Chapter jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran, maaf mungkin banyak typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Gomennasai bila sudah tidak update selama 1 bulan penuh, soalnya aku memang dalam 1 bulan terakhir banyak kesibukan didunia perkuliahan sehingga Fic ini menjadi sedikit terlantar.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	14. Chapter 14

"..."

"Hikss... kenapa...?" ucap Shiori

"..."

"Hiksss Kenapa..." ucap Shiori

"..."

" Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku, padahal aku sudah berniat membunuhmu!" ucap Shiori.

Naruto pun datang mendekat lalu membuang _**Gold Sandalphone**_ miliknya. Dirinya pun kemudian memeluk Shiori yang masih menangis disana.

Greeeeeeppppppp...

"Karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang menyayangimu Shiori-chan, kau tidaklah sendiri, ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu, jika kau membutuhkanku maka aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jika kau ingin berbagi beban denganku, maka pundakku selalu ada untukmu, jika kau ingin mencurahkan emosimu padaku, hatiku selalu terbuka untukmu, kau bukanlah pembunuh Shiori-chan karena kau tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu bukan, kau tahu aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, kau seharusnya sudah tahukan aku ini mantan jinchuriki Kyuubi, jadi aku bisa mengerti seberapa sakitnya rasa sakit yang kamu pendam selama ini Shiori-chan, jadi ayo genggam tanganku ini, karena inilah yang kamu butuhkan" ucap Naruto

Tanpa disadari Shiori hatinya mulai memanas, perasaannya pun mulai campur aduk antara gembira, senang, haru dan bahagia, dirinya tak menyangka ada orang yang begitu mengerti dirinya dan ternyata orang itu selama ini didekatnya.

"Hikkss.. Arigatou Naru...Hontou ni.. " cicit Shiori

"Sama-sama Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

Ketika Naruto menatap mata Shiori dan mengatakan hal itu , bahu Shiori pun mengejang sesaat dan pipinya merona karena malu dan -Membuat, canggung tapi pasti - itu adalah senyuman.-

"...!"

Setelah Shiori membuka matanya, Astral dress Hitam milik merilis Cahaya biru laut perlahan surai rambut Shiori pun berubah menjadi Dark Blue dan Kimono miliknya berubah menjadi biru muda persis dalam Angel Form miliknya.

Naruto menatap itu dengan takjub pasalnya kini Shiori bagaikan putri tidur yang mulai terbangun, tanpa ia sadari ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia pun akhirnya mengecup perlahan bibir merah muda milik Shiori.

"...!"

mereka berdua melakukan Ciuman dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Mereka berdua pun berciuman ditengah Matahari senja.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc 5 : Rinne Utopia**_

 _ **Chapter 14 : Bond**_

Sejauh mata memandang kini, terlihat hamparan salju terlihat dimana-mana, beku dan bagaikan tak ada kehidupan disana, itulah yang Naruto lihat kini, padangan sang ninja pirang yang paling mengejutkan no 1 hanya menyipit kepada sosok wanita bersurai silver dengan panjang rambut 10 meter, wajah dia bagaikan dewi kelinci, dirinya memiliki mata lavender layaknya mata klan Hyuuga.

Naruto tahu itu, wanita itu juga memiliki Byakuugan, selain itu sang wanita itu juga memiliki mata ketiga tepat pada dahinya tersebut, penampilan manik mata tersebut layaknya mata merah darah dengan pola riak air dilengkapi 9 tomoe disana.

Yah kali ini dirinya sedang bersusah payah melawan sang leluhur Chakra Ootsuki Kaguya, dirinya mendapat julukan sebagai Usagi no Megami, tapi selain itu Hagaromo sang Rikkudou Sennin juga pernah menuturkan bahwa sang ibu juga disebut Oni, karena dirinya adalah yang paling ditakuti oleh semuanya pada masa itu.

Naruto masih tak menyangka orang inilah yang akan dia lawan, padahal sebelum dirinya tengah melawan sang Hantu Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Kaguya saat ia ditusuk oleh Zetsu Hitam, tampaknya Zetsu hitam benar-benar memanfaatkan Madara yang kala itu sudah menguasai Six path mode dan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi.

Naruto benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi Kaguya, terlebih sang sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke malah terjebak di dimensi lain, Kaguya memang sudah berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kuso..!" keluh Naruto

Yah Naruto kini benar-benar terjebak dalam es yang membekukannya, es itu benar-benar menghimpitnya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"sepertinya sudah saat kita membunuhnya Kaa-san" ucap Kurozetsu

"Yah aku akan mengambil cakra itu, karena cakra itu hanya milikku seorang" ucap Kaguya.

Naruto tidaklah sendiri disana, ada Kakashi dan Hinata sedang menunggu menyerang ketika ada celah, akan tetapi tetap saja kekuatan dewi bukanlah tandingan mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata dengan cemas.

Hinata benar-benar cemas melihat Kondisi Naruto, terlebih lagi saat ini ia sudah terhimpit es disana, saat Hinata akan pergi menyelamatkan Naruto, Kakashi pun menghadangnya agar ia tidak gegabah pergi kesana.

"Hinata, ini bukanlah saat tepat untuk kita bergerak, kita harus bersabar dan kita tidak boleh gegabah, kalau tidak nyawa sebagai taruhannya, aku mengerti kau begitu khawatir dengan Naruto, tapi kita belum bisa berbuat banyak disini" terang Kakashi.

"aku tahu Kakashi-sensei tapi.." ucap Hinata

"Yang kita lakukannya hanya percaya padanya, dan kita juga akan menunggu Obito dan Sakura membawa Sasuke kembali kesini, karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua adalah harapan dunia ini, jadi tolong jangan bergerak lebih dari ini" ucap Kakashi.

"Unn baiklah Kakashi-sensei" ucap ragu Hinata.

Memang Hinata mengatakan perkataan mengerti dan dirinya akan menahan diri lagi, akan tetapi tetap saja raut wajahnya sangat menggambarkan rasa kecemasan disana. Kakashi juga hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan panjang dan bahkan terdengar seperti nada kekecewaan.

Kakashi berpikir kalau ia masih belum bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu Naruto, terlebih lagi Kehilangan Sharingan menjadi penurunan kekuatan baginya, dirinya hanya bisa mengamati saja disana.

Kemudian disisi Naruto, Naruto terus berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari kekangan es tersebut. Akan tetapi otaknya benar-benar terasa buntu, padahal pada saat ia melawan Kaguya sebelum ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya saat bunshin miliknya berada di dimensi Kaguya bersama Obito, dan Sakura. Lantas bunshin Naruto pun menjadi umpan pengalihan, dan Kaguya berhasil termakan umpan tersebut. Lalu betapa mengejutkan ketika Kaguya kembali ke dimensi es, mendapati Naruto masih hidup disana, dirinya benar terkejut dengan si ninja pirang tersebut. tapi kali ini situasi Naruto memang tak mendukungnya untuk bebas dari jeratan es tersebut.

" _ **Naruto, gunakan kekuatanku melelehkan es ini"**_ ucap Kokuo.

"benar juga, kekuatanmu kan adalah uap panas Kokuo, Yosh kali ini kita pasti terbebas dari es menyebalkan ini" ujar Naruto

" _ **Yah serahkan padaku, aku akan meningkatkan suhu tubuhmu pada titik paling didih"**_ ucap Kokuo

"Yosh.. Arigatou Kokuo" ujar Naruto

Perlahan tapi pasti es disekitar tubuh Naruto pun mulai mencair dan Naruto pun mulai terbebas dari himpitan es tersebut. Melihat hal itu Kaguya hanya menggertakan giginya karena dirinya kesal melihat sang reinkarnasi Ashura tersebut berhasil terbebas.

"Yosh. Akhirnya terbebas juga dari es sialan ini, Baiklah aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi melawanmu" ucap Naruto

 _ **Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu**_

Pooffffffffttttttt...

Ribuan bayangan muncul disekitar Kaguya. Kaguya pun medecih kesal karena Naruto berhasil selamat

"Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkannya Kaasan, lebih baik kita segera habisi saja" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Aku juga berperkiran seperti itu" ucap Kaguya.

Sesaat sebelum Kaguya menyerang, sebuah pusaran vortex pun muncul didekat Kakashi dan Hinata.

Deeeeeeegggggggggg.

' _perasaaan ini, Sasuke..'_ ucap batin Naruto.

Kemudian terdengar suara terengah-engah dari 3 orang yang muncul tersebut, pertama si pemuda dengan rambut raven bergaya pantat ayam tersebut, kedua gadis bersurai musim semi sebahu, dan ketiga pemilik jikukan ninjutsu Kamui, yah mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Obito, Tampaknya mereka berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali disini..

"tidak mungkin Sasuke.. bagaimana bisa" gumam Kaget Zetsu Hitam.

"Aku yakin pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan jikukan ninjutsu pemuda itu" ucap Kaguya sambil memandang Obito dengan tajam.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Sasuke**_

Sasuke kemudian bergerak mendekat kesisi Naruto.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau bisa keluar dari dimensi Kaguya, kau seharusnya berterima kasih dengan Sakura-chan dan Obito" ucap Naruto.

"sudahlah.. tetap fokus pada musuh, kali ini kita pakai rencanaku dobe " ucap Sasuke

"Heh.. kau memang selalu begitu teme!" ucap Naruto

"Kaasan. Kita pindah kedimensi pasir, kita akan membunuhnya disana" ucap Zetsu Hitam.

Kaguya pun mengangguk, kemudian mata Rinnesharingannya itu mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Deeeeeeeegggg...

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan lainnya berpindah tempat menuju dimensi pasir, mereka pun terjatuh ketanah akibat gaya gravitasi yang sangat tinggi di dimensi itu.

"Ughhhh.. aku tidak bisa bergerak.." ucap Naruto.

"tekanan gravitasinya sangat kuat, tubuhku serasa remuk" ucap Sasuke.

"dengan ini aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua." Ucap Kaguya.

 _ **Tomogoroshi no Haikoutsu**_

Wussssssshhhhhhh...

Dua buah tulang tajam meluncur cepat menuju Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gawat.. Sasuke menghindar dari tulang itu." Ucap Naruto sambil melompat menjauh dari jangkauan serang tersebut.

' _sial mata kiriku masih belum berfungsi'_ ucap batin Sasuke sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"kali ini kalian bisa lolos, tapi selanjutnya aku pastikan kalian akan mati" desis Kaguya.

Kaguya pun kembali meluncurkan 2 buah tulang menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba untuk menghindar akan tetapi mereka tidak bisa bergerak lantaran tekanan gravitasinya semakin meningkat.

' _ughh... Aku tidak bisa bergerak.'_ Ucap batin Obito

' _Kuso, kalau begini mereka bisa...'_ ucap batin Kakashi.

Wussssssssshhhhhhhhhhh...

Buugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Serangan Kaguya berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Naruto membulatkan matanya, mengapa mereka benar-benar syok, karena yang tertusuk bukanlah mereka berdua, melainkan Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka berdua melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto disana.

"Ughhhhhh" ucap Hinata/Sakura.

"Hinaaa...taaaa.!" gumam kaget Naruto

"Sakura...!" ucap Sasuke masih syok bukan main.

Hinata dan Sakura pun hanya tersenyum lirih saat nama mereka dipanggil oleh sang pujaan hati mereka.

Perlahan tubuh mereka berdua mulai menjadi abu secara perlahan-lahan akibat serangan Kaguya, Naruto pun bergegas menuju Hinata dan Sakura untuk mentransferkan Cakra Yang miliknya agar memulihkan lukanya, akan tetapi semua usaha Naruto sia-sia belaka, karena tubuh Hinata dan Sakura tetap saja perlahan-lahan menjadi abu.

"Sudalah Naruto-kun, hentikan ini, kamu tak usah membuang cakramu untuk mengobatiku." Ucap Hinata

"tapi.,.. tapi..." ucap Naruto.

"sudahlah hentikan saja" ucap Hinata

"Kenapa, kenapa... kau malah merelakan nyawamu dengan orang sepertiku, seharusnya kau, tidak.. seharusnya aku. Yang melindungimu. Tapi..." gumam kalut Naruto

"sudahlah Naruto-kun jangan merasa bersalah, aku melakukan ini karena kegoisanku saja, aku melakukan ini juga karena aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku sangat bahagia bila kau tetap hidup disini, berjanjilah untuk tetap memegang teguh jalan ninjamu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

Pyaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Tubuh Hinata dan Sakura pun memudar dan menjadi abu. Naruto dan Sasuke sangat terpukul akan hal itu. Terlebih lagi untuk Naruto.

"tidak.. jangan pergi kumohon.. kau yang aku cintai.. kumohon jangan pegi.. Hinataaaa.!" Teriak Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Kringggggggg…..!

"Hinataa...!" pekikku

 _Aku pun terbangun dari mimpi burukku karena akibat suara alarm jam yang begitu memekakan telinga kedua telingaku . 'Mimpi itu lagi' ucapku dalam batin sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi tadi . Akupun menghela nafasku dan mengingat-ingat sejak kapan mimpi ini mulai menghiasi malam-malamku . Yah, sejak Kematian wanita yang aku cintai. Mimpi buruk itu selalu menghantuiku._

 _Sampai kini kematian dirinya tetap menjadi pukulan berat bagiku, walau aku sudah mencoba melupakan hal ini, tapi rasa bersalahku tetap saja menghantuiku. Aku lalu memutar pandanganku kearah kalander yang tepat berada dmeja kecil disamping ranjangku, oh sudah tanggal 13 juni rupanya, berarti ini sudah 2 tahun lebih aku meninggalkan Konoha, dan mencari jalan menuju masa lalu, akan tetapi aku malah_ _terjebak disini selama 2 tahun lebih. Aku terus saja merenungkan kembali kejadian itu._

' _maafkan aku Hinata, seharusnya bukan aku yang berada disini saat ini, seharusnya kaulah yang masih hidup, seharusnya bukan kamu yang melindungku seharusnya akulah yang melindungimu, tapi kenyataannya aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini semua adalah kesalahanku'_ gumam batinku

 _Tanpa disadari olehku, air mata ku mulai tumpah kepermukaan.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikan air mata ini, tapi yang aku mengerti sekarang hanya sebuah lubang hati yang masih belum terisi, dan rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan._

 _ **Naruto POV end.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **13 juni xxxx**_

 _ **Tenguu City.**_

Setelah melakukan kegiatan rutinitas paginya, Naruto pun berangkat menuju sekolah, kini dirinya sudah berpenampilan layaknya seorang siswa Raizen Gakuen, memakai Kemeja putih dan celana panjang khas Reaizen Gakuen. Selain itu surai pirang dibiarkan tergerai bebas dan acak-acakan, sehingga menambah kharisma tersendiri dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Sesaat ia akan berangkat menuju Raizen Gakuen, tiba-tiba tepat dipagar kediaman rumahnya, Naruto melihat gadis bersurai malam, penampilannya pun layaknya seperti siswi Raizen Gakuen, gadis itu sepertinya sedang memakai seragam musim panas miliknya. Yah gadis yang berada didepan kediaman Uzumaki kali ini adalah Yatogami Tohka, tampaknya dia sepertinya sudah menunggu Naruto untuk berangkat bersama-sama.

"Ohayou.. Naruto" sapa Tohka

"Oh Ohayou Tohka, tumben kau bangun lebih pagi kali ini" ucap Naruto

" Mou.. aku kan cuma berniat berangkat bareng denganmu Naruto, apa salah yah?" tanya Tohka.

"eh tidak-tidak, tenang saja aku tidak keberatan kok" ucap Naruto

"Soukka, kalau begitu ayo Naruto, sekolah sebentar lagi masukloh" ajak Tohka sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan kencang sehingga Naruto mulai sedikit kehilangan keseimbanganya.

"Tohka, santai saja jalannya, kalau kita terburu-buru begini, yang ada kita malah jatuh" ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Tohka sendiri hanya menyunggikan senyumnya ketika Naruto menasehatinya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju Raizen Gakuen.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu mereka pun sampai di Raizen Gakuen. Mereka kemudian memasukan sepatu milik mereka kedalam loker mereka dan menukarnya dengan sepatu khusus sekolah. Setelah selesai mereka berdua pun langsung bergegas menuju kelas 11-4.

Naruto dan Tohka pun masuk kekelas dan menyapa semuanya.

" Ohayou minaa-san." Ucap Naruto dan Tohka.

Para murid disana pun meyapa kembali sapaan Naruto dan Tohka dengan ramah

Setelah menyapa mereka semua Naruto dan Tohka pun pergi menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tetapi sebelum Naruto duduk. Dia sejenak melihat sekitarnya, disamping tempat duduknya ada Tohka dan 1 Kursi Kosong disana, yah tempat duduk itu milik Tobiichi Origami, tampaknya Origami masih dirawat dirumah sakit setelah insiden itu, dirinya pun hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Origami bertarung melawan Shiori, dan Shiori berubah menjadi Inverse mode, akan tetapi semua berhasil ia lalui, dan Naruto pun berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya.

Kemudian Naruto pun melihat arah tempat duduk Shiori, tampaknya dia sudah masuk sekolah, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto pun menghampiri tempat duduk Shiori dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou Shiori-chan" sapa Naruto

"Eh ohayo Naru.." ucap Shiori dengan nada gagap.

"Oh yah bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, katanya kamu sudah selesai melakukan pemindaian reryukou ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku baik kok Naru, selain itu hasil pemindaian menunjukan kekuatanku sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi, jadi mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu cemas jika kekuatanku tak terkendali lagi" ucap Shiori

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Naru, karena kamulah yang sudah menyelamatkanku" ujar Shiori

"ah jangan berlebihan begitu, yang kulakukan hanyalah hal kecil saja" ucap Naruto

"Iee.. Naru, bagiku kamu sudah melakukan hal terbesar untukku, kamu bahkan rela menolongku ketika aku menjadi inverse form dan tak terkendali, aku bisa saja membunuh semua orang tanpa aku sadari, tetapi kamu tidak menyerah dan tetap menolongku, karena itu aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dan sudah mau peduli padaku" ucap Shiori sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto pun mulai terpana akan hal itu, dirinya merasa kalau senyum Shiori benar-benar mirip dengannya. Senyum layaknya sebuah sinar rembulan yang mampu menerangi gelapnya malam. Hal itulah yang kali ini dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Shiori malah agak terheran-heran melihat Naruto menatapnya begitu intens, tatapan Naruto sepertinya ada yang berbeda kali ini, itulah yang dipikirkan Shiori.

"Naru.. Naru.. Naru.. kenapa kamu malah melamun" ucap Shiori sambil mencoba menyadarkan Naruto

Naruto pun tersentak dan sadar kalau ia baru saja melamunkan sosok gadis bersurai biru laut tersebut.

"Ah.. gomen. Shiori-chan, aku malah melamun tadi" ujar Naruto

"Ah tidak apa-apa, tak usah dipermasalahkan kok, " ujar Shiori sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah yah, syukurlah kamu gak marah, hehehehe memang kamu itu terlihat mirip dengannya" ujar Naruto dengan spontan.

"Eh Naru.. apa, mirip dengannya, memangnya aku mirip dengan siapa?" tanya Shiori

"Ah tidak lupakan saja. itu tidak terlalu penting, anggap saja tadi itu hanya angin lewat" ujar Naruto

"Oh soukka.." ucap Shiori.

"yah sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah." Ujar Naruto sambil meninggalkan Shiori.

Akan tetapi benak Shiori kini, tampaknya masih sedikit terganjal dengan Naruto hari ini, memang terlihat Naruto ramah dan ceria seperti biasanya akan tetapi kali ini sorot matanya menunjukan hal yang berbeda. Tampaknya menyiratkan sebuah pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Shiori mau saja bertanya hal itu, akan tetapi dirinya merasa kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat terlebih lagi.

"Ohayou... Mina-san. Baiklah kelas pagi ini akan kita mulai tapi sebelum itu ibu akan mengabsen kalian satu-persatu" ucap Tamae-sensei.

Yah terlebih lagi kelas hari ini sudah dimulai jadi tampaknya lain waktu saja untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto, itulah yang Shiori pikirkan.

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

Saat ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, para murid Raizen Gakuen pun menikmati makan siang, baik dikantin sekolah atau pun diruang kelas bagi yang membawa bekal makanan, akan tetapi kali ini Naruto tidak melakukan hal itu, dirinya kini malah berbaring diatap sekolah sambil melihat awan bergerak disana.

' _Walau sudah sejauh ini, tetapi tetap saja aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu Hinata, mungkin Neji akan menghajarku nanti karena aku telah gagal menyelamatkanmu'_ pikir Naruto

Kejadian itu memang terus menghantui Naruto, kalau saja ia lebih kuat waktu itu,mungkin setidaknya Hinata tidak perlu berkorban untuknya.

"Kalau saja kau hidup kembali Hinata, aku pasti akan membayar semua kesalahanku terdahulu, kalau saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua, aku masih ingin bersamamu, tapi kurasa itu mustahil" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit.

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan saat ini bagi Naruto adalah mengeluarkan rasa rindunya dan membuangnya dengan melihat langit, dia berharap seluruh perasaannya kini seperti awan bebas, terus bergerak lepas dan akhirnya terbebas tanpa ada rasa penyesalan tapi tetap saja Kematian Hinata menjadi hal paling menyakitkan untuk Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sudah ada yang memperhatikannya sedari ia berbaring menghadap langit. Tampak gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu sedang memperhatikannya begitu intens. Bahkan manik mata merah muda ikut menyiratkan sebuah tatapan sulit diartikan ketika ia mendengar gumaman Naruto secara tak sadar.

"Naruto-kun, aku pasti akan merubah takdirmu" gumam gadis tersebut.

Setelah gadis itu berucap, diapun menghilang dengan terpaan angin yang lembut disana.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time.**_

Saat pulang Sekolah, Naruto pun hanya sendiri, itu dikarenakan hari ini para murid perempuan sedang mengikuti kelas memasak, itu termasuk dengan Tohka. jadi baru hari inilah Naruto pulang sendirian biasanya dia selalu ditemani oleh Tohka atau Shiori.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku berbelanja saja, apalagi persediaan makanan mulai habis" gumam Naruto.

Yah semenjak para spirit tinggal diresidensial disamping kediamannya, ia lah yang mengurus urusan dapur disana, terlebih lagi semenjak dia tinggal dimensi barunya, dirinya sudah mulai mahir memasak. Karena itulah Kotori menugaskan ia untuk mengurusi urusan dapur para spirit, karena para spirit itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafasnya mengingat itu semua, tapi dirinya merasa itu bukanlah bagian yang memberatkannya, malah sebaliknya ia merasa senang jika para spirit menyukai masakannya tersebut.

"mungkin malam ini sebaiknya aku memasak kare saja, sudah lama aku tak memasak kare" gumam Naruto sambil melihat daftar belanja diperjalanan.

Sesaat Naruto memperhatikan suasana sekitarnya, jalanan begitu ramai, banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang, dan penjalan kaki banyak hilir mudik ditempat tersebut, wajar saja karena ini sudah jam anak pelajar untuk pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Akan tetapi Naruto pun memicingkan pandangannya, ketika dirinya melihat ada sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda dengan manik mata berwana sama dengan rambutnya, tengah menyebrang dengan gontai. Tanpa ia sadari lampu hijau sudah menyala yang berarti tidak diperbolehkan untuk penjalan kaki menyebrang, akan tetapi gadis itu tetap saja berjalan disana.

"Hei Nona, awas ada mobil dibelakangmu'' teriak Naruto memperingatkan gadis itu, akan tetapi gadis itu tetap tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Tinnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttt...

"Awaasssss!" teriak Naruto .

Secara spontan Naruto langsung mendekap gadis itu, dirinya pun bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Buagghhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Itttaiii" keluh Naruto

"kamu tidak, apa-apa kan, sumimasen gara-gara aku, kamu malah terluka " ucap gadis itu.

Naruto pun melepas dekapan nya dan membantunya berdiri.

Pukk... pukkkk...

Naruto membersihkan kotoran dan debu dari pakaiannya itu. Setelah itu Naruto kemudian menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa nona, aku baik-baik saja kok. Yang terpenting nona selamat sekarang" ucap Naruto

"ah terimakasih yah anoooo—" sepertinya gadis itu kesulitan menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. itu namaku Nona" ucap Naruto

"Ah yah. Uzumaki-kun, Namaku Sonogami Rinne. Salam kenal" ucap Rinne

"Ah, jangan memanggilku terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Naruto" ucap Naruto

"Ah yah Naruto-kun, tapi kamu juga jangan terlalu formal juga yah, kamu bisa memanggilku Rinne" ucap Rinne.

"Ah yah, Rinne-chan, jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"Umm aku baik kok, seharusnya Naruto-kun lebih khawatir dengan kondisimu, soalnya kamu kan sedikit terbentur tadi." Ucap Rinne

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja.. itteeiii" tampaknya Naruto gagal menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya ketika ia akan berjalan.

Sepertinya kaki Naruto sudah terkilir saat dirinya mencoba menyelamatkan Rinne barusan.

"tuhkan aku bilang juga apa, pasti pergelangan kaki Naruto-kun terkilirkan, sudah biar aku obati yah" ucap Rinne

"tapi..." ucapan Naruto pun disela

"bagaimana pun lukamu harus diobati, kan gara-gara aku kamu malah terluka, sudah ikut aku, aku akan mengobatimu Naruto-kun, kebetulan aku juga sedang membawa kotak P3K, ayo kita duduk ditaman sana" ajak Rinne

"ah baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto

* * *

 _ **Skip time**_

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun dengan pasrah menerima ajakan Rinne untuk mengobati lukanya barusan, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin karena baginya lukanya ini akan segera pulih karena dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk beregenerasi. Akan tetapi Rinne sepertinya tetap memaksannya untuk mengobatinya, dari pada ia membuat kecewa sigadis tersebut, lebih baik ia menurutinya.

' _sepertinya seragam dia pakai itu seperti seragam Raizen Gakuen, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya'_ pikir Naruto

"Anoo.. Naruto-kun kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Rinne.

Naruto pun tersentak dan sadar kalau dirinya tengah melamun.

"Ah tidak aku tidak melamun kok.. aku hanya.. itteeeiiii." Ucap Naruto

"Ah gomen Naruto-kun, aku sedikit kasar barusan" ucap Rinne dengan nada agak menyesal.

"Sudahlah, aku ini kan laki-laki masa menahan rasa sakit ini saja tidak bisa, tenang saja aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap Naruto

"Soukka. Sekali lagi maaf yah sudah merepotkanmu " ucap Rinne

"tidak apa, kan sudah aku bilang yang penting kamu selamat itu sudah cukup bagiku" ucap Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, kamu memang orang baik." Ucap Rinne.

"Ah kamu bisa saja, Rinne-chan. Aku ini Cuma melakukan hal kecil saja kok" ucap Naruto

"Tidak itu hal besar bagiku, kalau Naruto-kun tak menyelamatkanku barusan, mungkin nasibku akan berbeda." Ucap Rinne

"sudahlah jangan merasa seperti itu, yang terpenting kamu selamat Rinne-chan" ucap Naruto

"Ah yah." Gumam Rinne

"Oh yah ngomong seragam kamu mirip Raizen Gakuen, apa kamu bersekolah disana?" tanya Naruto

" oh kalau ini sebenarnya aku belum resmi bersekolah disana, mengingat hari ini aku hanya mengurus kepindahanku dibagian administrasi, mungkin saja besok aku sudah mendapatkan kelas." Jelas Rinne

"Oh kalau begitu, aku juga dari Raizen Gakuen, aku ini murid tahun kedua" ucap Naruto

"Benarkah, aku tak menyangka Naruto-kun satu sekolah denganku. Sebenarnya aku juga nantinya akan belajar ditahun kedua" ucap Rinne

"begitu yah, mungkin saja kita bisa sekelas nantinya hehehehe" ucap Naruto

"Ah yah pasti menyenangkan bisa sekelas denganmu Naruto-kun" ucap Rinne

"tentu saja, selain itu jika kamu perlu apa-apa, kamu bisa meminta bantuanku, aku pasti akan membantumu" ucap Naruto

"Benarkah, kalau begitu terima kasih" ucap Rinne

"Ah yah sama-sama" ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah Naruto-kun, soalnya hari sudah mulai gelap" ujar Rinne

"apa tidak apa kamu pulang sendiri? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" tanya Naruto

"Iee, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, lagipula kaki Naruto-kun masih sakit, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" ucap Rinne

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak memaksamu kok" ujar Naruto

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah Naruto-kun, sampai jumpa" ucap Rinne

"yah hati-hati dijalan yah Rinne-chan" ucap Naruto

Rinne pun pergi pulang menuju kediamannya. Perlahan punggung nya sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Naruto.

"Kamu memang orang yang baik Naruto-kun, aku harap aku bisa membahagiakanmu nantinya" gumam Rinne

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Saat ini sudah pukul 7 malam di Tenguu city, Naruto dan para Spirit tengah makan malam bersama di kediaman Naruto, mereka semua sangat antusias, terlebih lagi untuk Tohka yang sangat semangat kali ini, karena makan malam kali ini adalah kare tradisional khas kyoto, dia benar-benar semangat soal makanan.

"terima kasih atas makanannya " ucap semuanya

"Naruto, kare itu ternyata memang enak yah, aku benar-benar semangat memakannya, lain waktu buat kare lagi yah" ucap Tohka dengan semangat

"yah aku juga menyukai kare buatan Naruto-san" cicit Yoshino

"sepertinya masakanmu memang paling disukai Naruto-kun" ucap Yoshinon

"Ah begitu baiklah , jika kalian memang menyukainya akan kubuat nanti lain waktu oke" ucap Naruto

"Ieyayyy" pekik kompak semuanya disana.

Tak lama suara bel pun terdengar dari pintu,

"Naruto, siapa itu? Malam-malam tumben ada yang berkunjung?" tanya Tohka

"ya biar kulihat dulu, oh yah Tohka, Yoshino, bisakah aku meminta tolong kepada kalian, selama aku mengurus tamu tersebut, kalian bisa membantuku mencuci piring?" tanya Naruto

"tenang saja serahkan pada kami, bukankah begitu Yoshino?" ungkap Tohka

"yah, lebih baik Naruto-san segera kepintu depan, tak baik tamu dibiarkan menunggu" ujar Yoshino

"Baiklah, aku kedepan dulu sebentar" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya membuka pintu kediamannya, kini terlihat didepan kediamannnya Shiori dan Kotori sudah berada disana.

"Oh Shiori-chan dan Kotori, Tumben kalian berkunjung?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya Kotori lah yang ingin bertemu denganmu Naru" ucap Shiori

"memangnya ada apa, apa ada hal ini terkait dengan ratatoskr?" tanya Naruto

"yah bisa dibilang begitu, Naruto sebenarnya ada hal khusus yang ingin kubicarakan padamu?" tanya Kotori

Naruto pun menaikan alisnya ketika disinggung hal khusus.

"sebaiknya kita bicarakan bertiga dimeja tamu saja, saat ini Tohka dan Yohsino sedang bertugas mencuci piring, jadi mereka sedikit sibuk." Ujar Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto, Kotori dan Shiori pun duduk bersama di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto pun menjamu mereka dengan beberapa cemilan kecil dan segelas teh.

"maaf Cuma ini yang aku hidangkan hehehe" ucap Naruto

"tidak-tidak apa, kami kan Cuma datang bekunjung saja" ucap Shiori

"yah kau ini berlebihan Naruto, kami Cuma sebentar kok" ujar Kotori

"sudahlah tak perlu sungkan, aku memang harus memperlakukan baik seorang tamu, setidaknya hal itu yang bisa aku lakukan" ucap Naruto

"Arigatou, atas hidangannya, baiklah kalau begitu tanpa basa-basi lagi aku akan menjelaskan hal ini padamu" ujar Kotori

"jadi bagaimana?" beo Naruto

"Kami sebenarnya mendeteksi titik energi Reryukou disekitar sekolahmu hari ini, aku merasa ada spirit yang datang kesekolahmu" ujar Kotori

Naruto dan Shiori pun agak tersentak mendengar hal itu.

"apa itu Kurumi?" tanya Naruto

"tidak ini bukan Kurumi, energinya berbeda, mungkin sejenis Spirit baru" ucap Kotori

"aku tak menyangka ada Spirit baru yang menyusup kesekolah kita" ujar Shiori

"yah aku bahkan merasa kecolongan melihat kejadian ini, apalagi energi nya terus terasa bahkan sampai pusat kota" ujar Kotori

"terus apakah AST sudah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Naruto

"sepertinya tidak, bahkan AST saja belum mengetahui hal ini, mengingat pancaran energoi reryukounya begitu samar, bahkan pihak ratatoskr saja baru mendeteksi beberapa jam lalu, maka dari itu aku mendadak mengunjungimu" ujar Kotori

"berarti bisa dibilang Spirit yang satu ini pasti bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya mengingat ia bahkan bisa menekan titik energi ke titik terendah bukan" duga Naruto

"sepertinya memang begitu, kita tak tahu apa tujuannya tetapi, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja, kau tahu kan apa yang kita lakukan" ujar Kotori

"yah aku mengerti, mengencaninya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu sehingga kau bisa menyegel kekuatannya" ujar Naruto

"baguslah kalau begitu, kau sudah mengerti. Sekarang yang kita lakukan adalah membuat sebuah rencana" ujar Kotori

* * *

 _ **Disisi lain**_

Malam ini memang sangat cerah, bahkan bulan purnama pun sangat bersinar terang, wajar saja karena kali ini Tenguu city tengah mengalami fenomena Supermoon dimana bulan berada dititik paling terdekat dengan bumi, sehingga bulan kini terlihat lebih besar dan lebih terang dari biasanya.

Akan tetapi suasan malam ini terasa berbeda karena dimalam itu tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis bersurai pink dengan panjang rambut hingga mencapai kaki, dia mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna biru laut, dia juga memakai tudung wajah berwarna biru laut dengan dilengkapi sebuah mahkota diatasnya. Lalu disekitar bagian pinggang gadis itu terbentuk motif layaknya sebuah jam berwarna ungu dengan angka jarum jam berwarna emas. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi bagaikan sebuah tabir.

Jika dilihat dari kulit tubuhnya, dia gadis berpenampilan putih langsat layaknya gadis jepang pada umumnya, kemudian manik mata berwarna pink seakan menegaskan kecantikan gadis itu.

Gadis yang tengah melayang dilangit tersebut adalah Sonogami Rinne, ternyata dia adalah Spirit yang muncul di Tenguu city.

"Kali ini akan aku wujudkan impianmu Naruto, aku harap kamu akan bahagia" ucapnya

 _ **Eden : Paradise Lost**_

Sontak setelah Rinne mengeluarkan kekuatanya, tiba-tiba ditengah Kota Tenguu city, munculah sebuah Pohon raksasa, goncangannya begitu terasa bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai gempa besar, akan tetapi yang anehnya gempa itu tidak ada yang menghancurkan sama sekali. Kemudian setelah gempa tersebut kota Tenguu city kemudian termakan cahaya yang dipancarkan dari pohon tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Kediaman Naruto**_

 _ **Beberapa menit sebelumnya**_

"Jadi begitulah rencananya, apa kau sudah mengerti Naruto?" tanya Kotori

"yah aku mengerti" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya urusan kami selesai, kami pamit undur diri Naruto" ucap Kotori

"yah hati-.." ucapan Naruto pun terputus

Deeeeeegggggggggggggg..

' _apa ini kenapa aku merasakan, getaran kekuatan yang begitu dashyat'_ ucap batin Naruto

Naruto merasakan kekuatan itu, bahkan sampai dipelipis pipi mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kotori dan Shiori pun mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Naruto berhenti berbicara dan mereka pun melihat Naruto seperti mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Naruto ada apa, apa kamu merasakan energi lain?" tanya Kotori

"ini.. ini.. sangat besar?" gumam Naruto

"apa maksudmu Naru, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shiori

"ini adalah." Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika.

Tanah bergetar hebat, sontak membuat Naruto dan lainya panik. Tohka dan Yoshino bahkan berlari menuju Naruto akibat getaran gempa tersebut.

"Naruto, apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba tanahnya bergetar?" ucap Tohka

"Naruto-san aku takut" cicit Yoshino

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naru?" gumam Shiori

"aku tidak mengerti tapi ini.." ucap Naruto

Kotori pun juga berekspresi sama dengan Naruto, ia juga sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi setelah mengecek energi itu lewat perangkat pendeteksi energi Reryukou miliknya, dia benar-benar terkejut.

"ini... Ini adalah Reryukou" ucap gagap Kotori

Naruto tahu hal itu, tapi dirinya pun tak bisa tinggal diam, dia pun akhirnya berubah kemode Rikudou Senjutsu miliknya untuk mendeteksi energi tersebut. Selain itu dirinya juga mengaktifkan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan Eiien no Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Akan ku buat kekai disekitar kalian, agar kalian tak terkena serpihan reruntuhan akibat gempa" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun kemudian menancapkan 4 tongkat hitam disekitar Shiori, Tohka, Yoshino dan Kotori

 _ **Musekyojin**_

Kemudian terbentuk kekai berwarna merah disekitar mereka

"Ini seperti waktu itu" gumam Tohka

"Naru ini apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shiori

"ini adalah Musekyojin, kekai penghalang paling terkuat yang aku buat, dengan begini kalian akan aman, sementara aku akan mengecek pusat energi ini" ujar Naruto

"Naru aku ikut bersamamu" ujar Shiori

"tidak. Kamu harus.."

"aku juga ikut Naruto." Ucap Tohka

"Tohka, Shiori-chan kalian tetap disini saja, biar aku mengurusnya" ucap Naruto

"tapi-tapi kami malah takut kamu terluka" ujar Shiori mewakili perasaan dirinya dan Tohka.

"tenang saja, kekuatanku sudah pulih sejak 2 minggu lalu, jadi tenang saja" ujar Naruto

"tapi.." ucap Tohka

"tidak ada waktu lagi, aku tetap akan pergi" ucap Naruto

Tetapi ucapan Naruto sangatlah terlambat karena.

Srrrrrrrrrringgggggggggggggggggggg...

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih muncul dan memakan seluruh pandangan mereka.

"Uhhh silau.. cahaya apa ini" gumam Tohka.

Tak berapa lama mereka semua pun pingsan akibat Cahaya itu.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time.**_

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu berlalu Naruto pun terbangun dari pingsannya. Dirinya kini malah tersadar dikamar tidurnya. Dirinya merasa kalau dirinya tidak sedang tertidur.

"Uhh dimana aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa kepalaku sedikit pusing?" gumam Naruto

Setelah melihat secara seksama, Narutopun mengenali dekorasi tersebut, tak salah lagi ini adalah kamar tidur miliknya.

"jadi aku tertidur yah" gumam Naruto

Naruto pun perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dia pun kemudian mengingat kejadian yang baru ia alami. Dia mengingat kalau dirinya barusan mengalami gempa yang begitu hebat, kemudian tubuhnya ditelan cahaya dan..

"Tohka, Shiori-chan, Yoshino, Kotori, kuso! aku harus menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun kemudian bergegas keluar kamar, dan mencari mereka disegala ruangan, dan akhirnya Naruto pun bisa bernafas lega melihat mereka semua masih tertidur pulas di 2 kamar tamu rumahnya.

"syukurlah, mereka semua selamat, lebih baik aku tak membangunkan mereka terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Tohka pun tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia pun melihat Naruto sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Uh.. Naruto. Apa ini sudah pagi?" tanya Tohka.

"Tohka kau sudah bangun rupanya, kurasa mungkin ini sudah pagi" ucap Naruto

Naruto sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dirinya saja masih bingung dengan hal dialaminya barusan, jadi dia pun tidak terlalu memikirkan apakah ini sudah pagi atau belum.

"Uhh aku ingat, kenapa aku bisa berada disini?, padahalkan aku mengalami gempa yang hebat barusan?" gumam Tohka

"kau mengingatnya Tohka, aku pikir kau lupa" ucap Naruto

"yah sedikit, tapi saat aku mengingatnya kepalaku terasa sakit" ucap Tohka.

"sebaiknya kita bangunkan yang lain, kita bahas masalah ini bersama-sama" ucap Naruto

"Unnn." Gumam Tohka

Akhirnya Tohka dan Naruto pun membangunkan mereka yang masih tertidur setelah itu mereka semua pun berkumpul diruang tamu milik kediaman Uzumaki. Untuk membahas masalah yang mereka alami barusan.

"jadi kau menemukannya Kotori?" tanya Naruto

"tidak salah lagi, energi itu memang Reryukou, aku tak menyangka kekuatannya begitu hebat, akan tetapi ini aneh, karena tidak ada Spacequake atau kehancuran sama sekali, ini benar-benar janggal" ucap Kotori

"yah aku juga berpikir seperti itu, saat aku melihat keadaan luar saja, Tenguu city tampak seperti biasa." Ucap Naruto

"jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shiori

"aku tidak mengerti, bahkan saat aku mengirim sinyal kepihak Ratatoskr, mereka bilang semuanya normal, tidak ada kejadian yang ganjil seperti tadi malam" ucap Kotori

"tapi sebenarnya ada hal yang mengangguku sedari tadi" gumam Naruto

"memang ada apa?" tanya Kotori

"Iee, lebih baik aku tidak berasumsi terlebih dahulu, sebaiknya kita periksa kesegala penjuru kota, agar mendapat kepastian" ujar Naruto

"Aku setuju, aku ikut bersamamu Naruto" ucap Tohka

"kalau begitu aku juga Naru," ucap Shiori

"Aku juga Naruto-san" ucap Yoshino

"aku juga sependapat denganmu, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama" ucap Kotori

"baiklah, ayo kita berpencar. Kita pergi kesegala penjuru kota. Jika ada hal yang ganjil segera komunikasikan " ucap Naruto

"Unn.." gumam Kompak mereka

Akhirnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun berpencar kesegala penjuru kota, Naruto dan Tohka berpencar kearah selatan, Kotori pergi kearah timur, Shiori kearah barat dan Yoshino kearah utara.

Setelah 2 jam melakukan pencarian, Kotori menyebutkan tidak ada hal yang aneh begitu juga dengan Shiori dan Yoshino mereka juga tidak menemukan hal yang ganjil.

Naruto dan Tohka pun masih menelesuri sisi selatan kota, mereka pun menggunakan kereta commuter bawah tanah untuk menelusuri sisi selatan, dan saat itulah mereka berdua menemukan keanehan ketika.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat loket karcis otomatis menyebutkan nama Konoha. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

"Ini aneh, kenapa ada nama Konoha, setahu aku dijepang tidak ada nama Konoha" gumam Naruto

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Tohka

"soalnya Konoha itu adalah desa tempat kelahiranku terdahulu, tapi ini sangat aneh mengingat Konoha juga tidak ada dipeta negara jepang" ujar Naruto

"Kalau begitu kita selidiki saja" ungkap Tohka

Setelah 10 menit berlalu mereka pun tiba stasiun bawah tanah Konoha. Naruto merasa belum ada hal yang ganjil disini, pemandangan stasiunnya juga terlihat seperti stasiun kereta bawah tanah pada umumnya. Akan tetapi semua itu buyar ketika.

Deeeeeeggggggggggggggg...

' _Perasaan ini, jangan-jangan..'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian bergegas berlari, meninggalkan Stasiun Konoha. Tohka pun ikut berlari bersamanya,

"Naruto kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari.?" Tanya Tohka

"jangan-jangan ini.." gumam Naruto

"jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Tohka

Akan tetapi Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan terakhir Tohka, mereka berdua terus berlari hingga mencapai permukaan atas. Dan Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika ia melihat.

Gunung yang berukirkan kepala pemimpin desa Konoha terpampan jelas dihapannya, dapat ia lihat kini ukiran wajah dari Hokage pertama hingga Hokage keenam terukir rapi disana, benar-benar mirip, wajah Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, Hingga gurunya sendiri Kakashi terlihat disana.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut akan hal ini.

"ini mustahil.. bagaimana bisa?" ucap kaget Naruto

"ada apa Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tohka

Tohka begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi terlebih lagi ekspresi Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Bahkan matanya kini terlihat berhenti berkedip melihat hal ini.

"Apa mungkin ini genjutsu" gumam Naruto

Naruto pun sejenak mengaktifkan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan EMS miliknya, ia pun memperhatikan aliran cakra miliknya, tetaplah normal dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat Tohka juga mempunyai aliran cakra persis seperti Shinobi pada umumnya, padangannya pun ia edarkan disekitar Konoha dan benar saja tempat itu adalah benar-benar Konoha karena ditempat tersebut Naruto bisa melihat banyaknya pengguna cakra disana.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Naruto dari dalam tubuhnya.

" _ **kau seharusnya tidak usah terlalu terkejut begitu, memang ini adalah elemental national tempat kita berada dahulu"**_ ucap Suara berat tersebut.

Naruto pun tiba-tiba berada dialam kesadaranya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat teman-teman lamanya ada disana.

"kalian.. mustahil bagaimana bisa kalian berada ditubuhku lagi" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

" _ **khe kau itu memang tak pernah berubah, selalu saja bodoh."**_ Ucap suara berat tersebut.

"Urusaiii Kurama, aku Cuma bertanya kenapa kau bisa berada disini lagi, dan jangan panggil aku baka! Bola bulu sialan" ucap Naruto

" _ **Apa katamu, kau benar-benar minta kucincang rupanya duren busuk"**_ ucap Kurama sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

" _ **Mou sudahlah hentikan itu Kurama-kun, Naruto-kun, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar"**_ ucap Matatabi

" _ **hah selalu saja begini"**_ keluh Son Goku.

"wajar saja aku kesal padanya, akukan Cuma bertanya, kenapa kau malah bilang aku ini Baka! Bola bulu!" ucap Naruto

" _**memang kenyataannya begitu, otakmu itu tidak lebih dari biji kacang, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu duren busuk"**_ ucap Kurama dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan kau bola bulu, sini lawan aku, akan aku cincang kau!" ucap Naruto dengan nada marah dan dengan spontan mengaktifkan Rikudou Senjutsu mode dan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe dan EMS miliknya.

Kurama melihat itu langsung berkeringat dingin melihat Perubahan Naruto sudah setara dengan Rikudou Sennin. Dirinya mau tak mau meminta maaf kepada Naruto, agar ia tak dijadikan rubah cincang nantinya.

" _ **Ah aku bercanda Naruto, aku sebenarnya hanya bermaksud menggodamu saja"**_ ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"bukannya kau tadi mau melawanku, kenapa kau malah meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum sinis.

" _ **Ah ayolah Boy, masa kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda, kau bukan seperti Naruto biasanya"**_ ujar Kurama.

Sontak Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Kurama meminta ampun padanya.

"Pfffffttttt... aku tidak tahan lagi, kau benar-benar takut rupanya, padahal aku juga hanya bercanda tadi hahahahahaha" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan para bijuu lainya hanya sweetdrop ria melihat tingkah Naruto, bayangkan saja Naruto hanya bercanda ketika mengaktifkan mode terkuatnya, bagaimana kalau dia serius tadi

' _ **bercandamu tadi sudah kelewatan Naruto, kasian betulah Bijuu yang menjadi Jinchurikinya'**_ pikir para Bijuu lainya yang bersimpati pada Kurama.

Sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum saat Naruto terkekeh, sudah lama ia tidak melihat hal ini. Tingkah Naruto yang selalu alamiah membuatnya selalu saja tersenyum.

"Hah baiklah. Sudahlah yah tidak bertemu Minna-san, terutama aku juga merindukanmu Kurama" ujar Naruto

" _ **Hmm yah begitulah sudah lama, tak melihat tampang konyolmu Gaki"**_ ucap Kurama.

"yah. Tapi aku sedikit bertanya, bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini lagi, padahal kalian bukannya hanya cakra?" tanya Naruto

" _ **begini Gaki, yang kami berikan terdahulu bukan hanya Cakra, tetapi jiji juga menyegel separuh jiwa kami padamu, oleh sebab itu kesadaran kami masih ada disini"**_ ucap Kurama

"jadi begitu pantas saat aku terdampar di Tenguu city, aku masih bisa menggunakan cakra bijuu, padahal pas aku terlempar dalam riak dimensi ruang dan waktu aku sudah memakai semua cakra bijuu untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tempat itu, lalu kenapa kalian tak segera menghubungiku?" tanya Naruto

" _ **sebenarnya setelah pristiwa tersebut, kami malah tertidur akibat kehabisan cakra, dan oleh sebab itu kami baru terbangun sekarang Naruto"**_ ujar Gyuuki

"Oh begitu, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja hehehehe" ujar Naruto

" _ **kau memang tidak pernah berubah"**_ ujar Isobu

" _ **yah tetap hangat seperti biasanya"**_ ujar Saiken

" _ **tapi mungkin matamulah yang berubah total"**_ ujar Shukaku

"yah begitulah, mata ini adalah salah satu peninggalan sahabatku, dan aku tidak mungkin melupakanya" ujar Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

" _ **sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semuanya memang sudah digariskan Kami-sama kepadamu."**_ Ujar Kurama

" _ **benar kata Kurama, sebaiknya kamu berpikir tentang sekarang ini, terutama masalah ini"**_ ujar Chomei.

"Ah yah kalian benar, aku lupa kalau aku sedang ada masalah disini?" ucap Naruto

" _ **Seperti yang aku bilang pertama kali Gaki, ini adalah Elemental National, dimensi kita terdahulu, hanya saja sepertinya ada yang merubah ketetapan Kami-sama disini, sehingga banyak sekali perubahan disini"**_ ujar Kurama

"jadi maksudmu, ada seseorang yang bisa merubah takdir, tapi bukannya aku tak melakukannya?" tanya Naruto

" _ **tidak ini bukanlah perbuatanmu Naruto, sepertinya aku merasakan energi yang berbeda dari Cakramu, ini ini mirip kekuatan yang kamu segel dari para Spirit"**_ ujar Gyuuki

"Apa jadi maksudmu, ada Spirit yang bisa merubah takdir Dunia?" tanya Naruto

" _ **Dugaan kami seperti itu, soalnya kami merasakan energi itu sesaat sebelum kalian pingsan, jadi kami menduganya seperti itu"**_ ucap Kurama.

"Baiklah aku paham sekarang, aku akan pikirkan hal ini" ucap Naruto

" _ **Yah sudah kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu, kau cepat pergi sana Gaki, sepertinya gadis bersurai malam milikmu sudah mengkhawatirkanmu"**_ ujar Kurama

"Kau mengusirku Kurama?" tanya Naruto

" _ **Tidak bukannya begitu, tapi seharusnya kau sadar, wajah dia sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajahmu gaki"**_ ujar Kurama

"Heiii kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" ucap Naruto kemudian meninggalkan alam sadarnya.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruto pun tersadar dari alam bawah sadar, sontak saat membuka matanya detak jantung Naruto berdetak begitu cepat, mengapa begitu, ini dikarenakan wajah Tohka sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto, wajah mereka hanya beberapa centimeter saja, sehingga Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir ranum merah muda milik Tohka.

"Naruto. Naruto.. sadarlah.." ucap Tohka

"Whooaaaaaahhhhh" pekik Naruto sambil terlonjak kesisi berbeda.

"To-Tohka, kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu" gumam terbata-bata Naruto

"Mou habisnya kamu malah tertidur, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu tadi, kamu itu udah seperti orang ketakutan saat melihat tempat ini, aku pikir kamu tadi pingsan" ucap Tohka.

"Ah soal itu maaf bukannya aku pingsan, hanya menemui beberapa teman lama saja" ucap Naruto

"teman lama?" beo Tohka

"Ah nanti kamu juga bisa menemuinya kok, selain itu yang lebih penting aku sudah tahu kita berada dimana dan apa yang sedang terjadi" ucap Naruto

"Ummu kalau begitu, Naruto sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Tohka

"kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan hal yang kubilang sekarang?" gumam Naruto

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Tohka

"Kita sekarang sedang berada di Konohagakure, tempat duniaku terdahulu" ucap Naruto

"Apa!, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tohka

"aku juga tidak mengerti tapi yang jelas ini bukanlah genjutsu atau teknik sejenisnya, ini memang kenyataan, karena Tenguu city sudah bersatu dengan dimensi lamaku" ucap Naruto

"Uso..!" ucap Tohka

"tidak, ini adalah kenyataannya, lihat kota yang diatas sana, kota itu sangat mirip dengan Tenguu City, dan kota yang kita pijaki sekarang ini adalah Konohagakure." Ucap Naruto

* * *

 _ **Sedangkan disisi Shiori, Kotori dan Yoshino**_

Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam pesawat Fraxinus, mereka semua menyelidiki apa yang terjadi semalam, akan tetapi keanehan muncul ketika para kru Fraxinus menjawab tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa, apa kalian tak mendeteksi keberadaan reryukou tersebut?" tanya Kotori

"maaf Kotori, memang kami tidak menemukan hal aneh apapun" ujar Reine

"kalau begitu cepat selidiki rekaman cctv semalam, aku yakin Spirit itu muncul" ucap Kotori

"tapi kami sudah memeriksanya Kotori, tidak ada hal yang ganjil, apa ini hanya pradugamu saja" ucap Reine

"Praduga apa, jelas-jelas kami merasakannya, apa kalian tak mengingatnya?" tanya Kotori

Para Kru pun hanya menggeleng tak mengerti, sepertinya ada hal aneh sedang terjadi terlebih lagi para Kru Fraxinus merasa malam kemarin adalah hal yang normal.

"ini aneh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Shiori

"aku tak tahu Onee-chan, masih banyak beberapa kemungkinan, contohnya seperti pristiwa ini manipulasi dari DEM atau AST" ucap Kotori

Mendengar kata DEM dan AST para Kru fraxinus pun mengernyitkan dahi mereka, sepertinya mereka bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kotori

"maaf komandan, bukannya tidak sopan, tapi aku ingin bertanya apa itu sebenarnya DEM dan AST?" tanya Kannazuki

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Kotori tersentak bukan main. Yang benar saja masa pihak Ratatoskr tidak mengetahui DEM atau AST

"kau tidak sedang bercandakan Kannazuki Kyouhei?" ucap Kotori

"aku serius Komandan, kami benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal tersebut" ucap Kannazuki

"apa bagaimana bisa, DEM itu organisasi jahat yang berusaha memanfaatkan Spirit sedangkan AST adalah pasukan penghancur Spirit yang berasal dari militer jepang, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mengetahui hal tersebut" ucap Kotori

"aku jujur padamu Kotori, sebenarnya apa yang kau ucapkan tadi benar-benar tidak ada, setahu aku, hanya Pihak Ratatoskr saja yang merupakanya perwakilan resmi dari pihak pemerintah yang mencoba menyelamat para Spirit dan Umat Manusia" ujar Reine

Sontak pernyataan Reine membuat Kotori, Shiori dan Yoshino terkejut bukan main, terlebih untuk Kotori, dirinya benar-benar terkejut dengan sebuah fakta dimana hanya Ratatoskr sajalah yang berhadapan Spirit dan itu semua didukung oleh pihak pemerintah, bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, otak IQ tingginya itu benar-benar tidak bisa memproses sebuah fakta yang diluar nalarnya tersebut.

Belum lagi selesai berpikir tentang DEM dan AST, tiba-tiba sambungan telenconfrence pun tercipta dilayar, tampaknya itu panggilan dari Naruto.

"Ini dari Naruto komandan" ucap salah satu Kru

"hah baiklah, tolong sambungkan dengannya" titah Kotori

Setelah Konfigurasi selesai, dilayar pun muncul Naruto dan Tohka. tampaknya raut wajah mereka juga terlihat syok, sepertinya akan ada kejutan lagi bagi Kotori

"jadi Naruto, bagaimana? Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kotori

"mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya atau kau mungkin akan tertawa setelah mendengar hal ini" ucap Naruto

"sudah katakan saja, memang ada apa?" tanya Kotori

"baiklah, sebenarnya aku mendapat 1 fakta yang diluar akal logikaku, sebuah fakta dimana Tenguu city sudah bersatu dengan Elemental National tempat dimensiku terdahulu" ucap Naruto

Sontak pernyaatan Naruto membuat Kotori dan Shiori terkejut bukan main

"apa kau bercanda Naru?" tanya Shiori

"tidak aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, ini adalah kenyataan, 1 fakta yang memang tak bisa dibantahkan bahwa Tenguu City sudah bersatu dengan Elemental National" ujar Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan hal ini?" tanya Kotori

"menurut padangan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe milikku, ini adalah kenyataan, bukan ilusi atau Genjutsu seperti Gentei Tsukyomi atau Mugen Tsukyomi sekalipun, aliran cakra ku sangatlah stabil, bahkan aku bisa melihat para penduduk disini mempunyai Cakra" ujar Naruto

"lalu ?" tanya Kotori

"Bahkan Tohka juga mempunyai aliran Cakra sepertiku.." ucap Naruto

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kotori

"aku tidak tahu apa yangs sedang terjadi, tapi ada kenyataannya memang begitu, kau bisa lihat dipeta Tenguu city adalah kota yang berada tepat diatas pegunungan ukiran Hokage Konohagakure." Ucap Naruto

Kotori pun langsung memeriksa database peta digitalnya, dan benar saja, Tenguu city berada di atas kota bernama Konoha, dan ia lebih terkejut ketika ia melihat Tengu city bukan berada dijepang, melainkan Elemental National tepatnya disana tertulis Negara api.

"Kotori.. Kotori, hei Kotori.. apa kau masih disana?" tanya Naruto

"Ah yah aku masih disini, sungguh ini benar-benar mengejutkanku, kepalaku serasa mau pecah mengetahui fakta ini" ujar Kotori

"aku juga begitu, sebaiknya kita selidiki lebih lanjut, aku tetap akan menyelidiki ini bersama Tohka, kalian disana juga segera analisa infomasi yang kita dapatkan" ujar Naruto

"baiklah walau kepalaku akan pecah gara-gara hal itu, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin" ujar Kotori

"baiklah sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto sambil memutuskan sambungan Teleconfrence miliknya.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Tohka**_

"jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto?" tanya Tohka

"sebaiknya kita ke Kantor Hokage, aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan beberapa informasi disana" ujar Naruto

"Unn baiklah" ucap Tohka.

Mereka pun kemudian bergegas menuju pusat kota untuk memui Hokage dimasa ini, setelah 10 menit berjalan disekitar Konoha, mereka pun sampai di kantor Hokage, Naruto bisa melihatnya, kantor Hokage itu benar-benar persis dengan dimensinya terdahulu.

Saat ia akan masuk menuju Kantor Hokage, Naruto dan Tohka pun dihadang oleh beberapa anbu disana.

"Siapa kalian, apa kepentingan kalian datang kesini?" tanya Anbu bertopeng Kuma tersebut.

"aku Naruto, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto

"Uso,, kami tidak percaya dengan alasanmu, Naruto-sama sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun lalu" ucap anbu tersebut

" aku memang Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, aku tidak berbohong" bantah Naruto

"kami tidak akan menginzinkamu, cepat pergi atau kami akan menangkapmu" ujar anbu tersebut.

"baiklah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain" ucap Naruto

Boofffffffftttttt.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan Kusanagi miliknya dari Fuinjutsu penyimpanan miliknya.

Para anbu tersebut terhenyak ketika pedang Kusanagi dikeluarkan dari fuinjutsu Naruto.

"itu pedang milik Taichou, bagaimana bisa?" gumam Anbu tersebut

' _Taichou, pedang ini bukannya milik Sasuke, apa dia masih hidup di dimensi ini'_ pikir Naruto

"lupakan itu, sebaiknya kita segera menangkap mereka berdua" ucap salah satu anbu tersebut.

"Tohka sepertinya kita akan bermain-main sedikit, apa kau ikut? " tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu" ucap Tohka sambil memunculkan Sandalphone miliknya.

"tapi ingat, jangan membunuh mereka, buat mereka pingsan saja" ucap Naruto

"baiklah aku mengerti Naruto" ucap Tohka

Mereka berdua pun melesat menuju kerumunan pasukan anbu disana, ada sekitar 20 orang disana, mereka pun bertarung.

Traaaaaangggggg...Triiinnnnnnnngggggggg...Traaaaangggggggg,

Gedubuaggghhhhhhh...buaagggghhhh..buaghhhhhhhhhhh...

Naruto pun melesat cepat menuju 10 anbu disana, dia menggunakan kenjutsu miliknya untuk menghajar para anbu disana, ada yang dipukul tengkuknya, ada yang terpukul gagang pedang Naruto di bagian perutnya atau ada juga yang terpukul sisi tumpul Kusanagi dibagian kepalanya. Sekitar kurang dari 1 menit Naruto berhasil memperdaya para anbu disana. begitu juga dengan Tohka yang sudah selesai membuat para anbu pingsan ditempat.

Namun tanpa disadari Naruto, ada seseorang ada seseorang berhasil mengarahkan pedangnya dileher belakangnya. Naruto pun menyadari hal itu dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil

"Berakhir sudah, kau akan kutangkap karena sudah membuat kekacauan" ujar sang Anbu bertopeng Taka tersebut.

"seharusnya kau jangan lengah Teme!, aku masih belum kalah" ujar Naruto

"apa maksudmu, gerakanmu saja bahkan sudah kuhentikan" ucap Taka

"Hehehe memang kau tidak pernah berubah yah Sasuke, selalu saja percaya diri" ucap Naruto

Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeggggggggg...

Tanpa disadari Taka, Naruto yang asli sudah berada dibelakangnya, Naruto bahkan sudah siap menghunuskan pedang Kusanaginya jika ia mau melakukan hal tersebut. Kali ini sang Anbu benar-benar dibuat mati kutu.

Tohka yang melihat pertarungan antara Taka dan Naruto pun hanya terkagum melihat Naruto sudah berdiri dibelakang Taka.

"Kuso!. sepertinya aku kalah" ucap Taka

"hahaha jangan murung seperti itu Teme!, butuh waktu 1000 tahun untuk mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto

"Kau bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui pergerakanku?" tanya Taka

"mudah saja, aku bisa merasakan aura membunuhmu, dan itu sudah membuatku tersadar bukan" ucap Naruto

"baiklah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, selain itu kenapa kau mengetahui aku ini Sasuke" tanya Taka

"Kau masa melupakan Auraku, aku ini Naruto? Apa kau lupa?" tanya Naruto

"mustahil seharusnya kau, sudah.." ucap Sasuke

"Mungkin rumornya seperti itu, akan tetapi aku berhasil selamat" ucap Naruto

Yah kali ini Naruto agak tersenyum kecut mengatakan hal barusan, karena pada dasarnya dirinya hanya berbohong, mungkin saja Naruto di dimensi ini sudah meninggal, atau masih ada kemungkinan lain, akan tetapi ia harus melakukan hal ini agar ia bisa mendapat informasi tentang kejadian yang mereka alami.

"Baiklah aku akan percaya, tapi aku akan mengetesmu terlebih dahulu, apa kau benar-benar dobe yang ku kenal?" ucap Sasuke

"Oh aku mengerti baiklah, lebih baik kita ketempat itu, kau tahu bukan" ucap Naruto

"lalu bagaimana dengannya, kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil milirik Tohka.

"Oh tenang saja, bagaimana Tohka, kau mau ikut denganku, kau bahkan bisa menonton persaingan rival secara gratis jika kamu mau ikut?" tanya Naruto

"Unn baiklah, aku ikut Naruto" ucap Tohka

"Hei kau serius Usuratonkachi?" ucap Sasuke

"Hemm tenang saja, dia Cuma jadi penonton, dia tidak akan membantuku, jadi kau tak perlu Khawatir" ucap Naruto

"Hnn baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ketempat seharusnya" ucap Sasuke

"yah ayo kita pergi ke _ **Lembah akhir**_ " gumam Naruto

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu disisi Kotori, Shiori dan Yoshino**_.

Kali ini Kotori, Shiori dan Yoshino tengah berada dikediaman Naruto, mereka masih menganalisa apa penyebab Tenguu City bisa terlempar menuju dimensi lain, mereka mencoba mengggali keterangan dari pihak Ratatoskr akan tetapi jawaban yang mereka dapat sangatlah mengejutkan.

" _ **kau seharusnya tidak perlu heran Kotori, sejak dahulu kala Tenguu city adalah bagian Elemental National dan juga Konohagakure, Tenguu city dibangun diera Rokudaime Hokage, jadi wajar saja kalau kota ini terlihat lebih baru dibandingkan Konohagakure, selama ini pihak Ratatoskrlah yang ditunjuk Konoha untuk pengembangan Teknologi terbaharukan semua pengembangan Teknologi berpusat di Tenguu city. selain itu Ratatoskr juga merupakan pihak resmi yang menangani masalah Spirit dengan bantuan kesatuan polisi Konoha dan Anbu"**_ ujar Reine menjawab pertanyaan Kotori beberapa waktu lalu.

Kotori baru tahu kalau sejarah Tenguu city, sangat berbeda dengan ia ketahui, apa benar Tenguu city dipindahkan menuju dimensi lain, tapi kenapa mereka mendapat informasi seperti itu

Dugaan pertama bisa saja seluruh ingatan para penduduk di Tenguu City dimanipulasi menggunakan teknik tertentu, seperti kekuatan Spirit atau Genjutsu layaknya Shinobi seperti Naruto.

Tapi rasanya itu mustahil mengingat informasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto mengatakan bahwa aliran reryukou dan cakra ditubuhnya sangat stabil dan lancar.

Dan seperti dugaan kedua bisa saja terjadi, hanya merekalah yang ditransfer kedimensi ini, itu berarti merekalah ditransfer ketempat Tenguu city yang berbeda, Tenguu city yang berada dielemntal national, akan tetapi masih belum ada bukti menguatkan hal tersebut.

Memikirkannya membuat Kotori menjadi pusing tujuh keliling.

"Uh.. rasanya kepalaku mau pecah jika terus memikirkan hal ini" keluh Kotori

"Sudahlah Kotori, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dahulu, sedari tadi Onee-chan lihat kamu terus saja tak berhenti berpikir, nah lebih baik kamu minum teh ini selagi masih hangat" tawar Shiori

"Tapi Onee-chan.." ucap Kotori

"Aku pikir kita harus tenang dan berkepala dingin menyikapi masalah ini siapa tahu kita bisa tahu apa penyebab masalah ini, yang harus kita lakukan terus mengumpulkan berbagai petunjuk sehingga kita dapat memecahkan masalah ini" ucap Yoshinon

"yah Yoshinon, benar, selain itu kamu tidaklah sendiri Kotori-san, masih ada kami disini, kami akan membantumu kok" ucap Yoshino

"yah jadi sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu Kotori" ucap Shiori

"arigatou minna, maaf aku malah terbawa emosi tadi" ucap Kotori

"Tidak apa, sekarang kita nikmati tehnya dulu, selagi masih hangat" tawar Shiori

"Ummm" gumam kompak mereka semua.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Sasuke.**_

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di masing-masing patung, Naruto berdiri diatas kepala patung Hashirama, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri diatas patung Madara. Mereka berdua mengingat kembali kenangan mereka dilembah ini

"Oh sudah lama kita tidak kesini, yah kan Sasuke" ujar Naruto

"Hnn, semuanya tidak ada yang berubah termasuk kekalahanmu terdahulu dariku" ujar Sasuke

"hehei kau terlalu optimistis Teme!, lihat saja aku pasti akan menendang bokongmu itu" ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hnn sepertinya boleh dicoba, jadi apa kau sudah siap Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Tunggu sebentar Teme!, aku mau buat kekai dulu untuk Tohka, aku takut dia malah terkena serangan kita." Ucap Naruto

"baiklah, akan aku tunggu" ucap Sasuke

"Yosh" gumam Naruto

 _ **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

Poooooffffffttttttttttt...

"cepat buat Mosekyojin untuk Tohka" ucap Naruto pada bunshinya

"Ayeee, Taichou!" ucap Bunshin tersebut.

Bunshin Naruto pun melesat kencang menuju Tohka yang berada disisi timur lembah akhir, dia pun terbang menggunakan Rikudou senjutsu mode miliknya. Kemudian dia pun sampai ditempat Tohka berada.

"apa benar ini tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kamu terluka?" tanya Tohka

"Tenang saja Tohka, Taichou itu sangat kuat, dia tidak mungkin kalah dengan mudah, nah sekarang lebih baik kamu berlindung dengan kekai yang kubuat, agar kamu tak terkena serangan mereka" ucap Bunshin Naruto

"unn baiklah" gumam Tohka

 _ **Musekyojin**_

Tiba-tiba munculah kekkai merah dari 4 tongkat yang berada di empat sisi Tohka, yah kekai itu adalah kekai terkuat yang dibuat Naruto, Kekkai tersebut bahkan mampu menahan serangan bijuudama sekali pun.

"Yosh sudah selesai" gumam bunshin Naruto

' _Naruto, berjuanglah'_ ucap batin Tohka melihat pertarungan Naruto VS Sasuke disana.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Sasuke**_

"baiklah aku sudah siap, ayo kita mulai pertarungannya" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi" Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya

Wussshhhhhhhhhh.

Taaaaaapppppppppppppppp

Keduanya pun berbenturan diudara, mereka mengkonstransikan Cakra merek ditangan andalan mereka masing. Beturan pun berjalan seimbang, sehingga mereka berdua terpental menuju arah lembah akhir.

Mereka pun berhasil menghentikan lontaran tubuh mereka dengan berpijak didinding lembah akhir.

Mereka pun kemudian saling melesat untuk melepaskan pukulan mereka, adu taijutsu pun terjadi diantara mereka

Buaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaagggggggggggghh...Buaaaaggghhhhhhhhh...

Naruto pun melesatkan tinju kepada Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian menepisnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya, dengan sekejap Naruto pun melepaskan congkelan terhadap kuda-kuda Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto pun menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, akan tetapi Sasuke berhasil menepisnya menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya berpijak sebagai kesimbangan, Sasuke pun melesatkan pukulan serangan balik, dirinya mencoba menghantam perut Naruto akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan tumitnya sehingga ia pun dengan bebas memukul perut Sasuke, akan tetapi pukulan tersebut berhasil ditepis kaki kanan Sasuke, sehingga mereka pun terlontar kembali kearah berbeda akibat saling adu pukul disana.

Geduabuuaaaagghhhhhhhhh...

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai bangkit kembali mereka pun akhirnya mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing-masing, Naruto melesat dengan Gold Sandalphone miliknya sedangkan Sasuke melesat dengan Kenjutsu miliknya.

Adu kenjutsu pun terjadi diantara kedua rival tersebut.

Traaaaaaaaanggggggggggg...Triiiiiinggggggggggg... Traaaaaaaangggg...

Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat Naruto mampu membaca seranganya meski dia tak menggunakan Sharingan, Naruto mampu membaca arah pergerakan pedang Sasuke, kemudian membalasnya kembali. Adu pedang pun tak terelakan disana.

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"tak kusangka, kau benar-benar mahir dengan Kenjutsu Dobe" ucap Sasuke

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"heh tapi tetap saja Kenjutsumu lebih baik Teme!" ucap Naruto

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"tapi kita belum tahu siapa yang terbaik, aku tidak akan meremehkanmu" ucap Sasuke

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"Yah, aku pasti akan menang" ucap Naruto

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"Kita buktikan Dobe. " ucap Sasuke

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"Ayo siapa takut." Ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun terlontar saat adu pedang tersebut, mereka jatuh tersungkur akibat benturan tersebut, akhirnya mereka pun bangkit kembali dan melesat menyerang satu sama lain dengan kecapatan yang menganggumkan.

"Hyaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Naruto!" ucap Sasuke

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Sasuke!" pekik Naruto

Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggggggggggggg...

Kedua pedang mereka pun terlontar masing-masing di sisi yang berbeda, Gold Sandalphone Naruto terlontar kearah barat sedangkan Kusanagi Sasuke terlontak kearah timur, tampaknya pertarungan kenjutsu berjalan seimbang.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Tohka**_

Tohka benar-benar takjub dengan pertarungan Kenjutsu Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka benar-benar disebut tengah bertarung dengan kelas Atas. Tohka tahu hal itu karena dirinya sangat tahu betul ilmu pedang, dirinya tak menyangka Naruto sangat mahir mengusai Kenjutsu terutama untuk Gold Sandalphone yang beratnya bukan main, akan tetapi ditangan Naruto, Angel miliknya bahkan bergerak bebas seirama dengan ayunan Naruto layaknya Naruto benar-benar mengendalikannya. Padahal baru 2 minggu ia bisa membangkitkan angel miliknya. Tohka benar-benar kagum dengan Naruto kali ini.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto sangat menguasai Angel milikku, padahal lawannya sangat tangguh, tapi dia bisa menyeimbanginya" gumam Tohka

"yah begitulah Taichou, dia sebenarnya sudah berlatin sejak 2 minggu lalu, dan inilah hasilnya, menganggumkan bukan?" tanya Bunshin Naruto

"Unn, bahkan ini baru 2 minggu ia membangkitkan pedang itu, akan tetapi pedang itu bergerak layaknya mengikuti irama pemiliknya, aku benar-benar iri padamu Naruto" ucap Tohka

"yah begitulah, Taichou selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik" ucap Bunshin Naruto

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Sasuke**_

Setelah pertarungan Kenjutsu yang berjana imbangn. Naruto dan Sasuke pun kemudian melesat kencang untuk saling berhadapan, mereka pun merapalkan jutsu mereka masing-masing

 _ **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**_

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan sebuah naga api raksasa untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Naruto akan tetapi Naruto pun membalasnya dengan

 _ **Suiton: Suijinchū**_

Naruto pun melepaskan dinding air raksasa untuk menghalau serangan Sasuke.

Duuaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...

Hasilnya dinding Air milik Naruto berhasil menahan serangan tersebut.

Tetapi tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke kemudian menyerang Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan EMS miliknya, hanya saja ada yang berbeda, pola mata milik nya seperti Choku Tomoe milik Uchiha Madara. 1 fakta lagi diketahui jika Sasuke memilik EMS persis seperti Madara.

 _ **Enton : Cho Goukakyou no Jutsu**_

Seketika bola api raksasa berlapiskan Amaterasu menyerang Naruto

' _sepertinya aku bisa mencoba jutsu baruku'_ pikir Naruto

 _ **Katon: Kinoi Hodoi no Jutsu**_

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan bola api emas raksasa miliknya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika melihat api emas dari jutsu Naruto.

' _apa itu, api emas?'_ gumam Batin Sasuke

Yah Jutsu api emas Naruto secara tak sengaja bangkit, akibat percampuran Reryukou milik Shiori dengan cakra miliknya, akibatnya api biru milik Shiori konstan malah berubah menjadi api emas layaknya Gold Sandalphone milik Naruto.

2 buah serangan tersebut pun akhirnya berbenturan. Dapat ditebak serangan milik Naruto berhasil memantahkan bola api amaterasu milik Sasuke sehingga melemparkan kedua serangan tersebut keudara.

' _mustahil Amaterasu, dikalahkan oleh api emas itu'_ pikir Sasuke

"Hei Teme!, sebaiknya jangan lengah, kalau lengah kau bisa kalah loh" ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu dobe?" gumam Sasuke

Tanpa disadari Sasuke ditangan kanan Naruto sudah terbentuk sebuah Shuriken raksasa disana, putarannya bagaikan sebuah deru mesin jet pesawat terbang. Sangat berisik

 _ **Futon : Rasenshuriken**_

Naruto pun melemparkan Rasenshuriken terhadap Sasuke, tidak mau mati tercincang akibat serangan Rasenshuriken, Sasuke pun langsung mengaktifkan Full Armored Susanoo mode miliknya.

Duaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...

Akibat ledakan serangan Rasenshuriken tersebut, kabut abu tipis pun tercipta disekitar Sasuke, Naruto pun menyeringai karena dia tahu dia berhasil memaksa Sasuke menggunakan Susanoo miliknya. Selain itu Naruto juga yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan mati dengan mudah mengingat ia tahu seberapa kuat dirinya.

Dan benar saja setelah kabut menghilang. Tubuh Sasuke kini diselimuti Full Armored Susanoo miliknya, Susanoo berwarna biru tua (bentuk persis dengan Canon hanya warna yang berbeda).

"tak kusangka, aku harus mengeluarkan Susanoo, kau memang kuat Dobe" gumam Sasuke

"Ah ayolah Teme!, aku yakin kartu As mu lebih dari ini bukan" ucap Naruto

"baiklah, aku tidak akan setengah-setengah lagi Naruto, bersiaplah" ucap Sasuke

Sontak Sasuke pun merubah bentuk Susanoonya kedalam mode Perfect Susanoo. Mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Perfect Susanoo Sasuke kali ini, bentuk sangat sama dengan miliknya hanya saja warna nya berbeda. Kali ini Perfect Susanoo Sasuke berwarna biru tua. Selain itu Sasuke juga mengubah EMS miliknya menjadi Rinnegan pada umumnya.

' _jadi dia bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan?, memang dia adalah reinkarnasi Indra'_ pikir Naruto.

"Kurama, apa aku bisa memakai Bijuu mode?" tanya Naruto

" _ **sepertinya tidak bisa Gaki, link kita masih belum terlalu sempurna mengingat kita baru saja terbangun"**_ ucap Kurama

"jadi tidak ada pilihan lainnya, baiklah akan aku tunjukan salah satu kartu AS ku" ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian mengubah modennya kedalam Rikudou Senjutsu mode dan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe serta Eiien no Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya. Setelah itu dirinya pun mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo bewarna ungu miliknya.

Tentu hal ini membuat Sasuke tersentak mengingat Dobe yang ia kenal belum pernah menunjukan kalau ia memiliki Rinnegan dan EMS sekaligus.

"Dobe aku tak pernah tahu, kau mempunyai Eiien no Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinnegan sekaligus, dari mana kau mendapat mata itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Dulu saat aku terjebak di dimensi lain, ada seorang anggota Klan Uchiha yang medonorkan mata ini kepadaku, sehingga mataku berubah menjadi seperti ini, berkat aku sebagai reinkarnasi Ashura, aku juga bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan setelah aku berlatih selama 2 tahun lamanya walau hanya mata kiriku saja yang berubah menjadi Rinnegan. " ucap Naruto dengan sedikir nada kebohongan.

Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu apa Naruto berbohong atau tidak, akan tetapi pandanganya menyiratkan sebuah kejujuran terlebih lagi saat ia menyinggung seorang Uchiha yang menyelamatkannya, dia melihat ekspresi Naruto begitu menyendu.

"Hnn begitu rupanya, aku berharap kau menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan Naruto, aku yakin kau tak akan mengecewakannya bukan" ujar Sasuke

"yah begitulah, karena bagiku, mata ini salah satu pemberian berharga untukku jadi aku pasti akan menjaganya" ucap Naruto

' _dan lebih ironinya yang memberikan mata ini adalah dirimu dimasa lalu yang berbeda Sasuke, malah terdengar aneh ketika kau mengatakan itu barusan'_ ucap batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah Naruto, ayo maju" ucap Sasuke

 _ **Susanoo : Kuroki Chidori**_

Perfect Susanoo Sasuke langsung mengatifkan Chidori ditanganya, warna Chidorinya pun berbeda, agak sedikit hitam.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto. Perfect Susanoo Naruto mengaktifkan jutsunya

 _ **Susanoo : Kinoki Rasengan**_

Ditangan Perfect Susanoo Naruto pun juga terdapat Rasengan emas. Mereka berdua pun melesat cepat diudara untuk menghantamkan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

Wussssshhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke!" pekik Naruto

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhhh" pekik mereka bersamaan.

Blllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr...

Duaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ledakan membahana dimana, bahkan efek jutsu nya itu melululantahkan lembah akhir, sehingga membuat patung Hashirama dan Madara hancur dan menjadi puing-puing.

Tohka melihat hal itu sangat cemas. Terlebih lagi ledakannya sangat jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Spacequake yang pernah ia lihat, atau yang pernah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Naruto..! , cepat buka Kekkainya aku ingin melihat Naruto!" ucap Tohka

" Tohka tenanglah, Taichou baik-baik saja, lihat buktinya aku masih berada disini, kalau aku menghilang pasti ada apa-apa dengan Taichou" ucap Bunshin Naruto

"tapi-tapi Naruto?" gumam Tohka sambil terisak tangis.

"Sudahlah setelah efek ledakanya selesai dan kabutnya menipis kita akan segera memeriksanya, aku yakin Taichou pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Bunshin Naruto.

"unn baiklah, Naruto semoga kamu baik-baik saja" gumam Tohka.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Sasuke.**_

Setelah ledakan tersebut mereka pun terlontar dan jatuh tepat disegel tangan Hashirama dan Madara, terlihat dari atas, segel tangan tersebut meninsyaratkan segel perdamaian yang berarti pertarungan sudah berakhir dan usai tanpa menyisakan dendam sekalipun.

"hah..hah...hah. bagaimana Teme!, apa masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Naruto

"hah..hah.. hah.. sepertinya tidak Dobe, sudah cukup kali ini, aku mengaku kalah" ucap Sasuke

"hei.. apa-apaan itu, mana Sasuke-teme yang aku kenal, masa sudah menyerah begitu saja?" gumam Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"kau lihat tadi, aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dan hasilnya malah jadi seperti ini, dan kau masih ingin bertarung dengan luka lebam dan memar diseluruh tubuhmu seperti ini, cukup satu kata untukmu Usurantonkachi, kau gila" ejek Sasuke

"Pfffftt hahahahahaha, aku tak menyangka kau masih berfikir rasional ditengah naluri gila bertarungmu itu, tadinya aku pikir kau akan tetap bertarung, tetapi sekarang aku pikir kau terbentur tembok Teme!" ucap Naruto

"aku memang gila bertarung, tapi aku masih pakai akal untuk bertarung tidak sepertimu Usuratonkachi, aku yakin kau tidaklah cukup pintar untuk mengatur strategi" ejek Sasuke

"intinya aku menang kali ini Teme! Lihat aku bahkan sudah berhasil menendang bokongmu itu" ucap Naruto

"Urusai yo Usuratonkachi!, lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu Dobe, bersiaplah suatu saat nanti kau akan kalah" ujar Sasuke

"Ahahahah bisa dicoba, kalau begitu aku tunggu pertarungan denganmu Teme!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendeathglare tajam Naruto karena dirinya merasa tersindir dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat Sasuke mendeathglarenya.

Yah inilah Naruto rasakan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini, meski ia berasal dari waktu yang berbeda tetapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang ia kenal. Dia memang sudah seperti saudara kandungnya. Dan Sasuke juga merasakan hal tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari tidurnya, dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kehadapan Naruto

" Oekarinasai Usuratonkachi.." ucap Sasuke sambil tak sengaja meneteskan air matanya

Taaaaaapppppp...

"umm tadaima Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan reaksi yang sama seperti Sasuke dan membalas tinjuan Sasuke dengan tangan kananya tersebut.

Disaat bersamaan Tohka dan Bunshin Naruto pun datang, mereka berdua pun tersenyum melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke disana.

' _jadi ini namanya pertemanan yah, begitu hangat'_ pikir Tohka sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari matahari pun mulai terbenam dilembah akhir, senja pun menghiasi ikatan diantara mereka semua. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan terputus waktu sekalipun, Ikatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 14 is done, gomennasai mina-san sepertinya Omake Chapter dibatalkan lantaran Author mendapat ide baru mengenai Arc terbaru, yah di Chapter 14 kali ini sudah memasuki Arc terbaru, lebih tepatnya Prologue Arc Five : Rinne Utopia, di Arc terbaru ini diceritakan munculnya Spirit dengan kekuatan yang maha dashyat yaitu Rinne Sonogami sebagai Ruler, Ruler merupakan pemilik Angel perubah Dunia Eden, dengan kekuatan Eden, Rinne berhasil mengubah kehidupan Naruto, Naruto benar-benar menghadapi sebuah Utopia ketika ia, Tohka, Shiori, Kotori dan Yoshino terjebak di Elemental National, mereka semua hidup di masa berbeda akibat ulah Eden. Di Chapter ini juga sedikit dibahas mengenai ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke, kedepan akan banyak Utopia yang melanda Naruto, jadi bagaimana keputusan Naruto? Apa ia akan menerima Utopia tersebut atau membuat keputusan lain, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran, maaf mungkin banyak typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Review**_

 _ **Realaplus D Naruto:**_

 _Gomennasai Reader-san, maaf terlalu lama, habisnya banyak tugas kuliah mendera jadi nya agak terlantar, oh yah Arigatou atas dukungan anda._

 _ **Angin Lewat:**_

 _Inspirasinya dari sana bro_ _, soalnya Shiori dan Origami hampir mengalami masalah yang sama yaitu menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia mereka mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa mereka adalah pembunuh tapi Author tidak sedang membuat loop karena itu adalah script karangan sendiri yang terinspirasi dari volume 10 date a live, Auhtor usahakan agar tidak terjadi looping kedepannya, thanks atas dukungannya._

 _ **Agan Mengekyou Sharingan :**_

 _Yah._ _Terima kasih atas dukungannya reader-san, aku tak menyangka kalau feelnya dapet padahal saat aku menulis kebetulan aku juga sedang mendengar lagu Yume no Sekai, apa mungkin feelnya terbawa dari situ yah hahahaha bercanda. Sekali lagi Thanks for u Support to me._

 _ **Tens**_ _ **his**_ _ **ha Hikari:**_

 _Soal mengenai Naruto yang terlalu lembek staminanya, kedepan Naruto akan ada perbaikan mengenai hal itu, terlebih lagi musuh-musuhnya siap mengancam seperti DEM di Arc Yamai nanti. Jadi Naruto pasti akan terus bertambah kuat._

 _ **Death Sniper :**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukungannya, kalau cerita memang seperti anime tapi Author sedikit bedakan lantaran fic ini berjalan semi canon._

 _ **Bayu :**_

 _Terima kasih atas Dukungannya Bayu-san._ _Maaf agak lama update, Author lagi banyak tugas kuliah hehehe, jadi agak terlantar._

 _Gomennasai soal Omake Chapter, sepertinya dibatalkan lantaran Author memasukan Arc terbaru yaitu Rinne Utopia._

 _ **Shinrou Von Einzbern:**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukunganya reader-san. Kalau masalah main pair aku masih belum bisa menentukannya mengingat rasa cinta Naruto itu masih belum terlalu mengalir, biarkan main pair itu berjalan sesuai cerita._

 _ **Galanggemilang436 :**_

 _Nasib Origami seperti di canon, dia masuk rumah sakit dan kena Hukuman pihak AST akibat penggunan senjata secara ilegal. Memang benar lanjutan arc Shiori seharus Arc Yamai, tetapi sebelum itu author masukan Arc Rinne Utopia agar berbeda dengan Canon._

 _ **Dan banyak terima kasih atas Review, saran, kritik serta Dukungan anda Reader-san. Auhtor sangat menghargai apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini**_


	15. Chapter 15

"hah..hah...hah. bagaimana Teme!, apa masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Naruto

"hah..hah.. hah.. sepertinya tidak Dobe, sudah cukup kali ini, aku mengaku kalah" ucap Sasuke

"hei.. apa-apaan itu, mana Sasuke-teme yang aku kenal, masa sudah menyerah begitu saja?" gumam Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"kau lihat tadi, aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dan hasilnya malah jadi seperti ini, dan kau masih ingin bertarung dengan luka lebam dan memar diseluruh tubuhmu seperti ini, cukup satu kata untukmu Usurantonkachi, kau gila" ejek Sasuke

"Pfffftt hahahahahaha, aku tak menyangka kau masih berfikir rasional ditengah naluri gila bertarungmu itu, tadinya aku pikir kau akan tetap bertarung, tetapi sekarang aku pikir kau terbentur tembok Teme!" ucap Naruto

"aku memang gila bertarung, tapi aku masih pakai akal untuk bertarung tidak sepertimu Usuratonkachi, aku yakin kau tidaklah cukup pintar untuk mengatur strategi" ejek Sasuke

"intinya aku menang kali ini Teme! Lihat aku bahkan sudah berhasil menendang bokongmu itu" ucap Naruto

"Urusai yo Usuratonkachi!, lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu Dobe, bersiaplah suatu saat nanti kau akan kalah" ujar Sasuke

"Ahahahah bisa dicoba, kalau begitu aku tunggu pertarungan denganmu Teme!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendeathglare tajam Naruto karena dirinya merasa tersindir dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat Sasuke mendeathglarenya.

Yah inilah Naruto rasakan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini, meski ia berasal dari waktu yang berbeda tetapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang ia kenal. Dia memang sudah seperti saudara kandungnya. Dan Sasuke juga merasakan hal tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari tidurnya, dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kehadapan Naruto

" Oekarinasai Usuratonkachi.." ucap Sasuke sambil tak sengaja meneteskan air matanya

Taaaaaapppppp...

"umm tadaima Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan reaksi yang sama seperti Sasuke dan membalas tinjuan Sasuke dengan tangan kananya tersebut.

Disaat bersamaan Tohka dan Bunshin Naruto pun datang, mereka berdua pun tersenyum melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke disana.

' _jadi ini namanya pertemanan yah, begitu hangat'_ pikir Tohka sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari matahari pun mulai terbenam dilembah akhir, senja pun menghiasi ikatan diantara mereka semua. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan terputus waktu sekalipun, Ikatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **Yume no Sekai – Airing by Haruka Tomatsu**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Sandalphon**_ :nama Tenshi atau Jutsu

「Sandalphon.」 : Percakapan intercom

' _Sandalphon'_ : percakapan batin

"Sandalphon" : percakapan langsung

 _Sandalphon_ : istilah asing

 **Sandalphon** : istilah asing

[Sandalphon] : suara Yoshinon, boneka tangan milik Yoshino.

* * *

 _ **Arc 5 : Rinne Utopia**_

 _ **Chapter 15 : Meets and Feels**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

 _Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Ini terasa begitu menenangkan, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Perasaan yang selama ini hilang dari diriku kini dapat kurasakan kembali._

 _Kehangatan ini yah aku ingat betul, walau aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasakannya, setelah aku merasakan hal ini dengan seksama, aku kemudian membuka mataku, sorot sinar mentari menyilaukan mataku, aku dapat melihat disekitarku hanya sebuah kanvas putih dan beberapa sinar yang terlihat dari pandanganku._

 _sebenarnya aku berada dimana, aku bahkan tak merasakan Kurama yang berada didalam tubuhku, apa ini alam sadarku, atau aku sudah berada di dunia lain, tapi entah mengapa aku begitu nyaman akan hal ini, suasana ini, kehangatan ini, perasaan ini, hanya kudapatkan saat aku bersamanya. Entah mengapa aku sulit berpaling akan hal itu, entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengindahkan hal itu, entah mengapa aku tak bisa melupakannya._

 _Sebuah kehangatan ini, inilah yang kurasakan. Aku hanya menyesapi hal ini dan berjalan dengan beberapa langkah kecil sambil melihat pemandangan ini, semakin aku berjalan aku dapat melihat banyak sekali bunga sakura disekitarku, dihadapanku saja bahkan terdapat padang rumput yang luas. Ah aku juga bisa melihat langit yang begitu biru. Lalu desir angin yang begitu terasa lembut._

"sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" gumamku

 _Aku terus berpikir, apa ini surga, tempat ini sangat menenangkan, apa aku sudah mati, hahaha mungkin saja begitu mengingat aku bertarung habis-habisan melawan Sasuke. Mungkin saja aku sudah meninggalkan dunia itu._

 _Tapi tak beberapa berselang terdengar lantunan suara yang menurutku indah, suara itu terus menggema, bahkan sangat terdengar jelas, aku dapat merasakan hal itu, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang bernyanyi itu._

"Suara apa itu, ada orang bernyanyi disini?" gumamku sambil mendekat kearah sumber suara tersebut.

いつからかこの胸で揺れてる光 手放したくはない  
遠回りしても 躓いてもここに  
ずっと ずっと 光ってる…  
 _Itsu kara kono mune de yureteru hikari Tebanashitaku wa nai  
Toomawari shitemo Tsumazuitemo koko ni  
Zutto Zutto Hikatteru  
― Aku tak ingin melepaskan cahaya kerlap-kerlip di hatiku  
― Bahkan jika aku bisa tersandung di jalan memutar  
― Selalu, selalu bersinar…_

 _Saat aku mendengar lantunan lagu itu itu, hatiku mulai terasa nyaman, aku pun lalu semakin melangkah mendekat padanya. Dirinya terus melantunkan bait demi bait, lirik demi lirik dari lagu tersebut._

遠くに聞こえた鐘の音が少し寂しくて  
もう一度強く今度は高く駆け抜けた  
 _Tooku ni kikoeta kane no oto ga sukoshi sabishikute  
Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kake nuketa  
― Suara bel yang terdengar di kejauhan sedikit terasa sepi  
― Sekali lagi aku melompat lebih tinggi dengan kuat_

 _Semakin mendekat, semakin jelas sosok itu, aku melihat sosok itu sedang bernyanyi disana, dia adalah gadis bersurai pink sepunggung sedang bernyanyi indah dibawah pohon sakura tersebut, aku benar-benar takjub melihat hal itu._

ただ繰り返す現実も星の数の願い事も  
目指すべき明日を見つけた この想いには勝てない  
 _Tada kuri kaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai koto mo  
Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa Kono omoi ni wa Katenai  
― Kenyataan terus berulang dan keinginan ada sebanyak bintang-bintang  
― Tak bisa menang melawan perasaan itulah tujuanku esok yang harus aku temukan  
_

 _Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan sampai-sampai aku terhipnotis oleh suara tersebut._

目の前に開かれた果てない世界 たとえ仮想(ゆめ)でもいい  
迷い続けても胸の奥で強くずっとずっと響いてく  
 _Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai Tatoe yume demo ii  
Mayoi tsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteku  
― Tak peduli bahkan jika dunia yang di depanku ini hanyalah mimpi  
― Akan terus bergema kuat dalam hatiku selama-lamanya_

 _Benar-benar indah, aku baru kali ini mendengar lantunan lirik yang sedemikian rupa ini, aku hanya berdiri didekat nya sambil meresapi suara indahnya tersebut. Sepertinya dia juga tak menyadari keberadaanku kini, oh mungkin karena dia bernyanyi sepenuh hati, pikir aku._

ずっとずっと響いてる…  
 _Zutto zutto hibiiteru…  
― Bergema selama-lamanya…  
_  
そっとそっと光ってる…  
 _Sotto sotto hikatteru…  
― Perlahan-lahan bersinar…_

 _Setelah dia selesai bernyanyi tanpa aku sadari, aku malah memberi tepuk tangan, kulihat dia pun terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari keberadaanku sudah dibelakangnya, dan aku hanya membalas ekspresinya dengan senyuman khas milikku._

 _Aku pun datang mendekat padanya,_

"Yo tadi itu lagu yang sangat bagus, aku suka sekali dengan lagu yang kamu nyanyikan tadi" puji aku

"Arigatou.." ucapnya dengan singkat.

"Jujur saja, lagu itu menurutku sangat bagus, dan seperti memiliki kesan mendalam" ucap aku.

"begitu yah, aku senang kalau kamu menyukainya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

 _Kulihat gadis ini memiliki perawakan mirip Rinne Sonogami hanya saja, rambutnya panjang tidak seperti Rinne yang memiliki panjang rambut sebahu saja, aku pun sebenarnya agak heran, kenapa dia juga berada disini._

"Sebenarnya kita ini berada dimana yah?" tanya ku

"Umm maaf tapi aku tidak tahu soal itu" ucapnya.

"Begitu yah, hmm aneh juga yah kenapa yah kita berdua bisa berada disini" gumamku

"Apa kamu tidak senang berada disini?" tanyannya dengan sedikit nada yang berbeda, kulihat wajahnya sedikit menyendu setelah aku berkata barusan.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku, hanya saja. aku berpikir aku seharusnya sudah pergi ketempat dimana aku berada" ucap aku.

"tempat dimana kamu berada?" beo gadis tersebut.

"Yah tempat dimana aku berada adalah tempat aku bisa pulang, tempat aku bisa pulang hanya bersama dengan teman-temanku saja" ucap aku.

"Soukka, begitu yah aku mengerti" ucapnya.

"Hmm lalu bagaimana denganmu?, apa kamu punya tempat untuk pulang?" tanya ku

 _Dia hanya menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaanku barusan._

"Iee, aku tidak punya tempat seperti itu, sejak dulu aku selalu sendiri disini, aku tidak pernah tahu dimana tempat aku bisa pulang" ujarnya dengan pandang sulit diartikan.

"begitu yah" ucap aku sambil memandangi butir-butir bunga sakura bertebangan disekitarku.

"umm, meskipun begitu aku tetap senang jika membayangkan punya tempat untuk pulang, aku sangat senang, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku" ucapnya.

"pasti kamu sudah melalui banyak hal yah, bahkan keinginanmu sangat sederhana." ucap aku

"Umm, begitulah, jadi walau pun aku hanya berada didunia mimpi sekali pun aku sangat senang bisa merasakan hal itu, jadi aku tak terlalu bersedih kepada Kami-sama ketika aku tak punya tempat untuk pulang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

 _Aku melihat senyum itu, seperti ada hal yang ditabahkan, aku mengerti betapa kesepian dirinya, karena aku juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut._

"Jika tak keberatan kamu bisa kok menganggapku sebagai tempatmu untuk pulang" ujar aku

 _Kulihat ekspresinya sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataanku barusan._

"apa tidak apa, apa kamu tidak keberatan akan ha itu?" tanyanya

"tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu, kita juga kan bisa berteman bukan" ujar aku

 _Mendengar hal itu dirinya hanya terkekeh kecil, aku pun hanya mengernyitkan alisku melihat ekspresinya barusan._

"eh kenapa kamu malah tertawa?" tanyaku

"maaf kalau aku tertawa barusan, Cuma aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang naif sepertimu ?" ucapnya

"Naif?" beoku

"yah kamu itu benar-benar naif tahu" ucapnya

"kenapa kamu malah berpikiran seperti itu, aku kan hanya berniat berteman denganmu?" tanya ku

 _Seakan menjawan pertanyaan ku barusan, dia malah tersenyum manis kepadaku, hei apa pertanyaanku tadi itu lucu banginya, aku benar-benar bingung._

"Sudah kuduga kamu itu memang orang baik yah Naruto-kun" gumamnya

 _Sontak aku pun kaget mendengar ia mengucapkan namaku barusan, eh kenapa dirinya bisa tahu dengan namaku, padahal ini kan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya._

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku, padahal aku belum mengenalkan namaku?" tanya ku

"Hmm soal itu aku selalu mengawasimu setiap saat jadi tak heran aku bisa mengetahui namamu Naruto-kun" ucapnya

"mengawasi, maksudmu?" beo aku

"yah aku adalah Ruler sang penguasa Eden, aku adalah spirit yang selalu mengawasimu Naruto-kun" ucapnya

"Ehhhhh jadi kamu itu seorang Spirit?" beo aku

"yah, aku memang seorang Spirit Naruto-kun, maka dari itu kubilang kamu itu terlalu naif, karena pada dasarnya takdir tidak akan memperbolehkan seorang manusia berteman dengan Spirit sepertiku" ucapnya

"jadi apa kamu benar-benar akan berteman denganku, setelah kamu mengetahui jati diriku?" tanya nya

"yah aku tetap akan berteman denganmu, pendirianku tak akan berubah kok" ucap aku  
"hmm apa alasannya kamu berkata seperti itu Naruto-kun?" tanya nya

"hhmm soal itu aku tidak perlu sebuah alasan berteman denganmu, itulah alasannya" ujar aku.

"hmm kamu ini benar-benar aneh dan keras kepala yah" ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil

"Biarin, walau kamu bilang aku keras kepala, aku tetap tidak akan menarik kata-kataku barusan karena menarik kata-kata sangat pantang untuk Uzumaki Naruto" ucap aku.

 _Setelah mendengar perkataanku, dirinya malah tersenyum kecil kepadaku, aku sekarang bisa melihat senyum kecil dirinya, kali ini bukanlah sebuah senyum palsu. Kali ini adalah sebuah senyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya, aku dapat merasakan hal itu._

"Sudah kuduga Naruto-kun pasti akan berkata seperti itu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hemm jadi kamu sudah menduga seperti itu yah" ujar aku dengan nada kikuk.

"humm, begitu deh" ujar nya sambil terkekeh kecil.

 _Syukurlah dia bisa tertawa, aku sangat lega melihat hal ini, meski aku merasa aneh kenapa aku merasakan seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganya._

"Oh, waktuku sudah habis Naruto-kun, aku mau pergi dulu yah" ujarnya

"eh tunggu, kenapa kamu malah pergi?" tanya ku

"yah soalnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Naruto-kun" ujarnya

"Tapi kalau kamu pergi, kita tidak bisa berjumpa lagi" ujar aku

"Soal itu tenang saja Naruto-kun, kita akan berjumpa lagi kok, kamu pasti akan menemuiku lagi, ditempat dimana kita akan pulang" ujarnya

"maksudmu?" tanya aku

"kamu akan tahu jika waktunya tiba Naruto-kun, dan disaat itu tiba kamu akan membuat sebuah keputusan yang penting" ujarnya

"maksdumu apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" gumamku

"tenang saja, kalau waktunya sudah tiba kamu pasti akan mengerti, yah sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah" ujarnya

"eh tunggu dulu!" teriak aku

 _Akan tetapi cahaya terus menelan kami berdua.. dan kesadaranku juga mulai menghilang._

"Naruto-kun Sayonara, Mata aimashō..." ucapnya.

 _Dan suara itulah kudengar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku._

 _ **Naruto POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Saat Naruto membuka mata pertama kali, Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat pertama kali membuka matanya adalah langit-langit putih dan bau obat-obatan yang tak terlalu menyengat. Kemudian Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Ternyata ia melihat Tohka sedang tertidur disamping ranjang miliknya, tampaknya Tohka sudah menunggunya sejak lama.

"Naruto..aku mau kare.." gumam Tohka

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Tohka, tampaknya Naruto merasa sedikit merasa bersalah pada Tohka, yah mungkin setelah ia selesai dirawat ia akan memasakan kare untuknya.

"Hah lagi-lagi aku membuatmu khawatir Tohka" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak rambutnya tersebut.

Dan, seolah-olah menanggapi suara itu, Tohka yang tidur di tempat tidur di samping Naruto mengeluarkan suara dan * Goshi * * Goshi * mengusap matanya.

"Nn ... Uu ..." gumam Tohka

"Ou, Tohka. Selamat pagi." Ucap Naruto

"..., ...! Naruto! " pekik Tohka

Pandangan Tohka belum begitu jelas, tapi setelah melihat sosok Naruto sudah terbangun, dia segera membuka matanya dan duduk.

"Hmm bagaimana tidurmu kali ini Tohka, pasti lumayan nyenyak bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Maaf Naruto, gara-gara aku tertidur kamu malah terbangun" ucap Tohka

"Hei sudahlah Tohka, tak perlu dipermasalahkan kok, aku malah tak keberatan" ucap Naruto

"Tapi kamukan lagi sakit, dan aku malah bisa-bisanya tertidur disampingmu" ucap Tohka.

"hei sudahlah Tohka, jangan khawatir, lihat aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap Naruto sambil menggerakan lengannya sedikit agar terlihat ia baik-baik saja didepan Tohka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tohka.

"Umm lihat sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu Naruto" ucap Tohka sambil tersenyum kecil

"Oh yah Tohka, aku mau tanya kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto

"apa kamu tidak ingat Naruto, kalian berdua bukannya pingsan saat sesudah pertarungan tersebut. Untung saja Anbu dari dari Konoha menemukan kita dilembah akhir jadinya kalian dirawat disini" ujar Tohka

"Hmm jadi Aku dan Sasuke pingsan rupanya, dan ujungnya ketempat ini lagi.." ucap Naruto

"yah begitu ceritanya, dan jujur saja saat Naruto pingsan, aku benar-benar cemas tahu!, aku takut kalau kamu pergi Naruto no Baka!" ucap Tohka sambil menyiratkan ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya tersebut.

"Ah gomen Tohka, sudah membuatmu Khawatir.." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak rambut Tohka untuk menenangkan dirinya tersebut.

"Ummmu, yah aku maafkan Naruto, asal kamu janji jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi" cicit Tohka

"Yah aku berjanji Ohime-sama, aku tak akan ceroboh dan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Ucap Naruto

"benarkah, kamu janjikan Naruto?" tanya Tohka

"umm yah aku janji Tohka, dengan jalan ninjaku aku berjanji padamu" ucap Naruto yang masih mengelus puncak rambut sigadis bersurai malam tersebut.

Sedangkan Tohka tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto, yah baginya Naruto adalah yang terpenting untuknya karena tanpa Naruto tak mungkin baginya untuk berjalan di dunia yang begitu kejam untuknya tersebut. Dia kali ini sudah tenang dengan ucapan Naruto. Kalau Naruto sudah berkata seperti itu tidak ada perlu dikhawatirkan lagi bukan.

Akan tetapi ditengah keadaan tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, disana ada sosok Ninja medis muda, dia adalah gadis bersurai pink dengan panjang sepinggang dilengkapi mata emerlad dan didahinya ada tanda Byakugou. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Salah satu murid 3 Sannin legendaris.

"ehmm maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan" ucap Sakura

Sontak ucapan Sakura membuat salah tingkah antara Naruto dan Tohka, bahkan Tohka sendiri sempat memalingkan wajahnya agar Naruto tak melihat wajahnya yang kini diselimuti rona merah tersebut.

"Oh yah maaf kalau kami kelepasan hehehe, Tohka kamu tunggu diluar dulu yah." Ucap Naruto

"Ummu " ucap Tohka, kemudian ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu disebelah ruang perawatan Naruto.

Setelah itu Sakura pun memeriksa tubuh Naruto, tampaknya pemeriksaan berjalan lancar dan dari laporan medis Naruto pun sudah bisa untuk pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha tersebut

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi hari ini aku bisa keluar" ucap Naruto

"yah ini semua berkat Regenerasi Cakra Kyuubi milikmu berkatnya kamu bisa selamat, dan begitu juga Sasuke yang sudah mewarisi kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, dia juga bisa pulih karenanya." Ucap Sakura

"hmm yah kali ini kami memang harus bersyukur kami bisa selamat" ucap Naruto

"Hah kalian ini selalu saja begitu, asal kalian berdua bertemu, ujung-ujungnya malah bertarung, aku tahu cara kalian selalu bertarung tersebut sebagai bentuk ikatan kalian, tapi kalian juga tidak usah berbuat berlebihan bukan, lihat gara-gara pertarungan kalian, lembah akhir malah porak-poranda" keluh Sakura.

"Hehehehe maaf, kalau aku dan Sasuke malah terbawa suasana" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk

"hah sudahlah yang terpenting kalian selamat, dan selain itu ini juga adalah kabar baik untuk Konoha karena kau sudah pulang kesini" ujar Sakura

Naruto sebenarnya agak merasa miris mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, karena sebenarnya dia bukanlah Naruto yang diharapkan, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto yang dihadapan Sakura kini adalah Naruto dari dunia yang berbeda, tapi menurut perkataan Kurama kalau Dunia lamanya sudah mengalami perubahan akibat perbuatan Spirit, dan semua yang terjadi benar-benar membuat Naruto bingung.

Apa benar takdir berubah, apa benar dunia nya berubah, jika Sasuke dan Sakura masih hidup disini, kemungkinan orang yang meninggal dikehidupan Naruto sebelum akan hidup di Dunia ini, berarti apa ia masih bisa melihat Ayah, Ibu, Ero-Sennin, Sandaime Hokage, Asuma-sensei, Nagato, Itachi dan masih banyak lagi orang yang sudah meninggal dikehidupan sebelumnya hidup didunia ini.

Dan kemungkinan terbesarnya apakah Hinata masih hidup? Itu lah pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dikepala Naruto saat ini, dirinya benar-benar bingung akan hal ini, ini bukanlah Mugen Tsukyoumi atau Gentei Tsukyoumi, ini bukanlah ilusi, hanya saja ini adalah Dunia lamanya yang mengalami beberapa ketetapan yang berbeda.

Dan selain itu ia juga mengalami mimpi aneh, bertemu salah satu Spirit penguasa Eden, dirinya menyatakan sebagai Ruler yang selalu mengawasi Naruto, timbulah pertanyaan selanjutnya, sebenarnya siapa dirinya? dan apa ini semua terkait dengan sang Ruler?, lalu apa tujuannya?, tidak ada bukti kuat akan hal itu, tidak ada petunjuk yang mengarah padanya, bagaikan sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan untuk Naruto.

Arrggghh memikirkanya benar-benar membuat kepalaku pecah, pikir Naruto saat ini

"Naruto, hei Naruto, kenapa kamu malah melamun?" tanya Sakura

Sontak ucapan Sakura membuat ia tersadar dari lamunanya tersebut.

"Ah maaf Sakura-chan, aku sedikit melamun tadi, jadi aku tak mendengarmu tadi" ucap Naruto

"Memang apa yang kamu pikirkan Naruto, tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura

"Ah yah soal itu Cuma aku mencoba mengingat saat PDS4 beberapa tahun lalu, aku mencoba mengingat mengapa aku menghilang, tapi hasilnya aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya" jelas Naruto

"jadi kamu benar-benar tak mengingatnya Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"yah begitulah, bagiku semua yang terjadi terasa samar-samar" ucap Naruto

Tapi pada dasarnya Naruto merasa miris berkata seperti itu barusan, pada kenyataan dia memang mengingat betul seperti apa kejadian di masa lampau, dimana ia kehilangan segalanya dan ia pergi mencari sesuatu akan tetapi ia malah terjebak di dimensi lain. Aneh kalau dirinya berkata seperti itu pikir Naruto saat ini.

"hmm pada saat perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, saat kalian berdua menyegel Kaguya dengan Fuin Rikudou Sennin, Kurozetsu menembakan jutsu tertentu padamu sebelum dirinya tersegel, efek jutsu nya membuat dirimu hilang dan lenyap seperti partikel cahaya" ujar Sakura

 _'jadi seperti itu yah kejadiannya, benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kualami terdahulu?, sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya lebih lanjut'_ pikir Naruto

"aku juga tak menyangka kalau jutsu itu juga berpengaruh pada ingatanmu Naruto, lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengingat kembali ingatan lamamu?" tanya Sakura

"Uhmmm, soal itu aku baru mengingat sejak 2 bulan lalu, selama aku mengalami amnesia, aku ditolong teman-temanku pada saat terjebak didimensi lain. Selama itulah aku hidup bersama mereka. Dan baru sejak 2 bulan lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekonoha." ujar Naruto dengan penuh kebohongan.

"Hmm begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang menunggumu barusan, apa itu pacarmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada selidik.

"Eh pacar!" pekik Naruto

"yah, aku saja bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kalian itu bagaikan pasangan sejoli saja" goda Sakura

"Bukan! Seperti itu Sakura-chan, gadis itu adalah salah teman yang menolongku, namanya Yatogami Tohka, dia yah seperti ku anggap bagian yang berharga untukku, layak seperti team 7" elak Naruto

"Seperti itukah?" ucap Sakura dengan nada ragu.

"yah memang seperti itu" tegas Naruto

' _sepertinya dia masih Baka! Masih seperti dulu, selalu saja tak menyadari perasaan wanita'_ keluh Sakura dalam hati mengenai Naruto.

"hmm yah deh aku percaya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto, ada beberapa laporan medis milikmu yang harus diverifikasi oleh pihak rumah sakit, setelah semua selesai kau baru boleh pulang" ucap Sakura

"Oh kalau begitu Arigatou sudah merawatku Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto

"Yah sama-sama" ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan ruang perawatan Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Pusat penelitian Ratatoskr, Tenguu city.**_

Saat ini Kotori dan kawan-kawan tengah berada didalam pusat riset Ratatoskr, mereka semua kini tengah berupaya mencari informasi tentang Spirit yang membawa mereka ketempat ini, menurut penjelasan Naruto, dia sendiri sudah mendapatkan berbagai informasi

" _**Sebenarnya aku mengetahui hal ini melalui mimpiku, saat itu aku bertemu dengannya, dia adalah Spirit penguasa Eden, dia menamakan dirinya sebagai Ruler, aku juga masih belum mengetahui apa tujuannya, tapi kemungkinan besar aku menduga dia terkait dengan apa yang kita alami selama ini"**_ ucap Naruto beberapa saat lalu

Ucapan Naruto tersebut masih terngiang dibenak Kotori, sebenarnya siapa itu Ruler, lalu apa tujuannya, dan mengapa ia berbuat seperti itu. Sebuah misteri besar yang harus dipecahkan Kotori secepatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Reine?, apa di database milik Ratatoskr ada informasi mengenai Ruler?" tanya Kotori

"maaf Komandan, informasi mengenai Ruler masih sangat sedikit, itu dikarenakan dia adalah salah satu Spirit baru yang muncul beberapa waktu lalu" ujar Reine

"begitu rupanya, memang sepertinya dia adalah salah Spirit baru, lalu apa masih ada tanda-tanda jejak Reryoukou diseluruh pelosok elemental National?" Kotori

"Untuk saat ini, kami baru saja mendeteksi tanda-tanda Reryoukou disekitar Oni no Kuni, walau masih lemah" ujar Reine sambil menujuk area Oni no Kuni melalui peta digital.

"apa itu sejenis Spacequake? Atau gejala yang lain Reine?" tanya Kotori

"sepertinya ini bukanlah Spacequake, hanya saja didaerah tersebut terjadi anomali sinyal elektromagnetik, dan selain itu tekanan gravitasi juga mengalami keanehan karena tekanan gravitasi disana sangat berbeda dibandingkan area lainnya" jelas Reine

"Soukka, sepertinya ini bakal menjadi masalah rumit" ujar Kotori

Yah masih banyak jalan yang harus dilalui grup Kotori untuk memecahkan masalah tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Oni no Kuni**_

Malam ini memang sangat cerah, bahkan bulan purnama pun sangat bersinar terang, wajar saja karena kali ini Oni no Kuni tengah mengalami fenomena Supermoon dimana bulan berada dititik paling terdekat dengan bumi, sehingga bulan kini terlihat lebih besar dan lebih terang dari biasanya.

"malam ini bulannya sangat indah yah" gumam Shion

"yah begitulah Nona Shion, dapat dilihat alam tengah berbahagia saat ini" ucap Kensi sang pengawal Miko tersebut.

"Yah menurutku juga begitu, tapi entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak pada saat ini" ujar Shion

" apa Nona Shion mendapat penglihatan baru?" tanya Kenshi

"yah dan anehnya ini bukanlah tentang ramalan kematian, melainkan sesuatu besar akan terjadi" ujar Shion

"jadi seperti apa ramalanya?" tanya Kenshi

"Sebenarnya aku melihat Reinkarnasi Ashura akan datang menuju tempat pohon suci, dan disaat bersamaan matahari akan bersinar terang dari biasanya dan pada saat itulah takdir akan menuntunnya menuju masa yang berbeda" ujarnya

"tapi apa ramalan itu akan terjadi, mengingat Reinkarnasi Ashura kini telah tiada" ucap Kenshi

"Aku tahu siapa yang kamu maksud Kenshi, Reinkarnasi saat ini Uzumaki Naruto memang dinyatakan telah tiada saat PDS4 akan tetapi jika takdir yang mengijinkan makan ramalan itu akan terjadi" ujar Shion

"jadi begitu Nona Shion, apa kita akan menunggunya atau sebaliknya memberitahukan ramalan ini kepada pihak Aliansi?" tanya Kenshi

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, biar takdir yang akan menuntun dia menuju tempat pohon suci, karena aku yakin Naruto sebenarnya masih hidup dan dia akan menjadi sang Surya yang menyinari pohon suci" ujar Shion

Sambil berkata, Shion terus memanding Pohon suci yang sudah berdiri sejak ribuan tahun tersebut tepat ditengah Oni no Kuni, Pohon Suci itu sebenarnya adalah Pohon Eden. Dan tampaknya banyak pihak tidak sadar akan hal tersebut. Hanya merekalah yang terpilih dapat merasakan keberadaan Eden.

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure**_

Keesokan harinya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, hari ini Naruto tengah berbelanja membeli pakaian baru, disana juga ada Tohka dan Shiori, kenapa ada Shiori di Konoha, karena dirinya bersikeras untuk menjenguk Naruto saat dirumah sakit, dirinya benar-benar khawatir Naruto terluka, jadinya Shiori memutuskan menjenguk Naruto disana, bersama Tohka, mereka pun menjaga Naruto saat dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit merasa tak enak pada mereka berdua akan tetapi melihat mereka berdua sangat bersungguh-sungguh merawat Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu.

Dan pada saat ini mereka tengah memilih pakaian disalah toko baju disudut Konohagakure

"Yosh sepertinya ini cocok" gumam Naruto sambil melihat dirinya dalam cermin

Dapat dilihat Naruto kini mengenakan jaket ninja berwarna hitam dilengkapi resleting jaket berwarna orange dan bagian belakangnya terdapat pusaran air merah yang berati lambang klan Uzumaki, jaket tersebut sengaja dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakan baju putih miliknya, kemudian Naruto juga celana ninja berwarna orange seperti terdahulu, dan selain itu pada bagian lengan kirinya terdapat sabuk merah dengan lambang klan Uzumaki, dan pada bagian bawah dia juga mengenakan sepatu ninja bewarna hitam. Selain itu jangan lupakan ikat pelindung kepala konoha terpampang jelas didahinya.

Saat Naruto sedang melihat dirinya dalam cermin Tohka dan Shiori pun menghampiri Naruto.

Tampak dari penampilan Tohka kali ini, dirinya memakai qipao tanpa lengan bewarna Ungu, sepasang celana pendek sepaha berwarna terang dan penghangat lengan panjang hitam, lalu jangan lupa Tohka juga memakai sepatu ninja dengan Stocking hitam hingga mencapai lutut bagian atas. Akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak memakai pelindung dahi Konoha, dikarenakan masih belum terdaftar sebagai ninja Konoha.

"Umuu bagaimana Naruto, apa ini cocok?" tanya Tohka

"yah sepertinya ini cocok buatmu Tohka" ujar Naruto

"Naru bagaimana denganku apa ini cocok?" tanya Shiori

Shiori pun mengenakan sebuah pakaian terdiri dari jaket-bertudung biru muda dan krem yang longgar dengan manset biru muda di atas baju jaring besi dengan celana biru tua dan hitam, sandal berhak rendah. Sama seperti Tohka, Shiori sama sekali tidak mengenakan pelindung dahi Konoha dikarenakan dirinya bukan bagian resmi dari ninja Konoha.

Naruto melihat penampilan Shiori pun sedikit tersentak, dikarenakan penampilanya kini mirip seperti Hinata

' _dia tampak seperti Hinata, apa ini de javu yah'_ gumam Batin Naruto

"Naru.. Naru.. jangan melamun " ucap Shiori menyadarkan Naruto

"Ah maaf aku tadi sedikit malamun" ujar Naruto

"Hmm apa penampilanku ini aneh yah?" tanya Shiori

"tidak – tidak kok, ini malah cocok untukmu" ujar Naruto

"benarkah, kalau begitu aku beli yang ini, ayo Tohka-chan, Naru kita segera bergegas membayar pakaian ini" ucap Shiori

Mereka pun akhirnya membeli pakaian yang mereka pilih tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat membeli pakaian terbaru, mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju Kantor Hokage, guna mencari informasi yang penting mengenai ruler maupun informasi lainya.

Ditengah perjalanan sendiri, banyak sekali warga Konoha yang menyapa Naruto dan kawan-kawan, yah semenjak berita kedatangan Naruto yang menghilang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, banyak penduduk Konoha yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok rupa si pahlawan PDS4 tersebut, mereka semua memang sangat menghargai jasa Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil memenangkan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, bagi mereka peran Naruto sangat penting dalam terciptanya era baru seperti saat ini, sebuah era dimana penuh dengan kedamaian.

Tak sampai menyapa saja, ada juga mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan ada juga meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bareng layaknya seorang idola, sekedar garis bawahi yang banyak meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bareng dengan Naruto kebanyakan kaum hawa, terutama remaja putri yang berusia sekitar 15-21. Tentu hal ini sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto, untuk berjalan menuju kantor Hokage yang biasanya ia tempuh sekitar 15 menit, kini malah harus menempuh waktu 2 jam dikarenakan hal diatas.

"sudah yah, aku masih ada urusan nih, aku dan teman-temanku ingin pergi menuju kantor Hokage" ucap Naruto

"gak mau Naruto-senpai, aku masih belum puas berfoto denganmu" ucap salah satu Kunoichi berusia 15 tahun tersebut.

"begitu juga aku, Senpai juga belum memberikan tanda tangan senpai" ucap Kunoichi B

"pokoknya Senpai harus disini, senpai tidak boleh pergi" ucap Kunoichi C

"yah kami setuju, Senpai tidak boleh kemana-kemana, karena Senpai harus menjadi milik kami" ucap para Kunocihi muda tersebut sambil menarik tubuh Naruto agar tidak pergi.

Naruto benar-benar menatap horor para Fansgirl dadakan miliknya, mereka begitu liar dan tak terkendali, apa ini yang dirasakan Sasuke diwaktu terdahulu, dirinya benar-benar menyesal ingin seperti Sasuke yang mempunyai banyak Fansgirl.

' _jadi begini rasanya punya Fansgirl, benar-benar merepotkan, hah aku benar-benar menyesal diwaktu kecil aku pernah ingin menjadi sepertimu Sasuke-teme'_ keluh Naruto dalam hati.

"Hoo kau benar-benar populer dikalangan gadis yah Naruto" sindir Tohka

"Oh hey jangan berkata seperti itu Tohka, bantu aku untuk melarikan diri dari sini" ucap Naruto

"Hmpppff..kalau mau bebas usaha sendiri!" ucap Tohka sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto mendengar perkataan Tohka hanya sweetdrop ditempat, tampaknya Tohka termakan api cemburu melihat Naruto dikerumuni banyak remaja putri disana, padahal pada waktu di Raizen Gakuen Naruto sendiri bukanlah tipe idola disana, dirinya tak menyangka Fansgirl Naruto begitu melimpah ruah di Konohagakure, sepertinya pemikiranmu kali ini benar-benar salah Tohka, bukan hanya Konohagakure saja, nama Naruto sendiri begitu terkenal diseluruh elemental national jadi jangan kaget melihat Naruto mempunyai banyak fansgirl diseluruh pelosok penjuru elemental.

"Shiori-chan, tolong aku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas

Akan tetapi Shiori tampak nya menghiraukan perkataan Naruto kali ini, oh sepertinya sudah 2 gadis yang termakan api cemburu melihat kondisimu kini Naruto. Malangnya nasibmu kali ini Naruto.

' _Oh Kami-sama, apa ini karma bagiku yang pernah mengejek Sasuke-teme di waktu kecil'_ ucap Naruto dalam batin

Ditengah riuk-pikuk dan teriakan para fansgirl Naruto yang sejak 2 jam lalu mengerumuni Naruto, munculah suara yang membuat keheningan disana

"Hn, kau lama sekali Dobe, Rokudaime sudah menunggumu sejak 30 menit lalu" ucap Sasuke

Dengan munculnya Sasuke membuat teriakan histeris para Kunoichi semakin membahana dan memekakan gendang telinga tersebut.

"Kyaa lihat itu, ada Sasuke-senpai disini" ucap Kunoichi A

"iah itu Sasuke-senpai, aku tak menyangka wajah aslinya sangat tampan" teriak histeris Kunoichi B

"Kyaa Sasuke-senpai disini, pasti dia tengah menjemput Naruto-senpai sebagai ukenya, Sasuke-senpai benar-benar Seme yang romantis, Kyaa aku tak bisa membayangkanya lagi !" ucap histeris Kunoichi C yang ternyata salah fanatik Fujoshi.

Mendengar teriakan terakhir dari salah satu Kunoichi tersebut, Naruto mulai merinding ditempat, membayangkan hal itu sendiri rasanya membuat Naruto ingin muntah ditempat, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tampak mengabaikan teriakan para Kunoichi tersebut dan reaksi Tohka dan Shiori sendiri hanya sweetdrop ditempat mendengar perkataan para fansgirl Naruto dan Sasuke tersebut.

' _Hoeeekkk, apapaan itu, Seme dan Uke, emangnya aku Straight apa!, aku ini masih normal tahu!'_ rutuk Naruto dalam batin

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi sekarang ikut aku Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya dan membuka portal teleportasi miliknya.

"baik Teme, ayo kita pergi Tohka, Shiori-chan" ucap Naruto

"Unn" gumam Tohka dan Shiori sambil mengikuti Naruto menuju portal milik Sasuke.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan kekecewaan bagi para Fansgirl Naruto dan Sasuke tersebut

* * *

 _ **Hokage Mansion, Konohagakure no Sato**_

Lelah, pikiran mumet, perasaan ingin marah dan ingin rasanya mengutuk yang telah terjadi. Itulah yang ada dibenak Hatake Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Dirinya benar-benar merutuki tumpukan kertas laknat yang berada didepannya kini. Sudah 2 tahun menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage membuat Kakashi harus memijit dahinya dibalik meja kerja Hokage. Yah begitulah yang dirasakan Kakashi kini. Walau 2 tahun sudah berjalan tetapi musuh abadi tetap saja masih ada dihadapannya. Dan kini ia merasa ingin mengutuk pendahulunya Godaime Hokage, yang secara seenaknya meninggalkan warisan yang membuatnya sakit hati. Yah yang dimaksud Kakashi kini adalah tumpukan pekerjaan rumah sebagai Hokage yang belum terselesaikan oleh Tsunade sebagai pendahulunya tersebut. Dirinya benar-benar merutuki apa yang dilakukan Tsunade selama ini yang hanya bisa bermain Judi dan mabuk-mabukan yah walau dikepimpinanya lah perdamaian bisa terlaksan tapi tetap saja warisannya membawa masalah baginya. itulah yang ada dibenak kakashi

Belum lagi masalah gempa ruang angkasa yang bisa disebut Spacequake yang disebabkan oleh Spirit sudah banyak melanda elemental national sejak 2 tahun terakhir, dan jangan lupakan misteri hilangnya Uzumaki Naruto menjadi masalah yang harus dipecahkan baginya.

"Hah entah sampai kapan aku terus begini, Minato-sensei apa inikah yang kau jalani selama menjadi Hokage, aku tak menyangka begitu banyak penderitaan yang engkau lalui" gumam Kakashi

"Hah belum lagi masalah Spacequake yang sering terjadi, banyak sekali laporan yang masuk mengenai masalah ini. Sebaiknya masalah ini akan kurapatkan bersama pihak Ratatoskr" ujar Kakashi

' _Hah enaknya jadi Minato-sensei, dia sekarang sudah menikmati masa pensiunnya sebagai Hokage, kapan giliranku tiba'_ keluh Kakashi dalam hati

Disaat Kakashi tengah merutuki nasibnya kini, tiba-tiba munculah sebuah arus pusaran portal dimensi, Kakashi tahu jika itu adalah Sasuke. Dapat dilihat kini Sasuke sudah membawa orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Yah mereka adalah Naruto, Tohka dan Shiori.

' _Hah lagi-lagi dia masuk seenaknya, kenapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan pintu saja, aku tahu Rinnegan miliknya membuat semuanya menjadi praktis tapi setidaknya jika bertemu Hokage gunakan cara normal!'_ rutuk Kakashi

"Sasuke, setidaknya gunakan pintu untuk bertemu denganku diruangan ini" ucap Kakashi

"Hn, kurasa hal itu tidak perlu, selama aku memiliki Rinnegan, semuanya bisa kulakukan dengan praktis" ucap Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Kakashi memijit dahinya, yah Klan Uchiha memang terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Kakashi semakin dongkol dengan Klan yang mempunyai nenek buyut bernama Uchiha Madara tersebut.

"dan selain itu aku sudah membawa mereka Hokage-sama" ucap Sasuke

" yah kami sudah disini Hokage-sama, jadi ada perlu apa anda memanggil kami?" tanya Naruto

Sedangkan Tohka dan Shiori masih diam dan terus memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya yang bisa dibilang pemimpin Desa Konoha tersebut.

"Sudahlah tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Naruto, aku hanya ingin berbicang saja denganmu dan juga teman-temanmu" ucap Kakashi

"Oh Soukka, jadi Kakashi-sensei ingin menanyakan apa kepada kami?" ucap Naruto

"Yah sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa yang selama ini terjadi denganmu" ujar Kakashi

"Oh soal itu, baik akan aku jelaskan" ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian menceritakan sebagian kisah hidupnya bersama Tohka dan lainya, dia memulai kisahnya dengan terdamparnya dirinya dimensi lain, Naruto juga menceritakan kalau selama ini ia ditolong oleh temanya dari dimensi lain, dan beberapa kisah dirinya berhasil kembali ke elemental National. Tapi tidak semuanya dari cerita Naruto mengandung kebenaran, ada beberapa hal yang ia rahasiakan tentunya, yaitu soal dirinya dari masa lalu yang berbeda.

"jadi selama ini kau terdampar didimensi lain, sungguh mengejutkan, aku tak menyangka Jutsu yang dilemparkan Zetsu Hitam padamu akan berefek seperti itu" ujar Kakashi

"Yah begitulah, tapi untungnya aku berhasil selamat dan ditolong oleh mereka dan salah satu bagian mereka yang menolongku ini adalah mereka berdua" ujar Naruto

"yah itu benar Hokage-sama, pada saat itu pun aku juga tak menyangka saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naru, kalau dia berasal dari dimensi lain" ujar Shiori dengan penuh kebohongan

"Ummu begitu juga denganku, aku juga terkejut akan hal itu" ujar Tohka

"Soukka, aku paham, lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa datang ketempat ini lagi Naruto?, apa Rinnegan milikmu bisa melakukan Jikukan Ninjutsu?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku menggunakan Jikukan Amenotetjikara untuk sampai disini, yah sejujurnya ini salah keberuntungan yang kudapat mengingat setelah beberapa kegagalan percobaan, aku akhirnya bisa menyempurnakan Jutsu tersebut" ujar Naruto

Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Naruto sendiri agak sedikit merasa bersalah telah membohongi mantan gurunya tersebut, yah kejadian sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu melainkan akibat ulah salah Spirit yang membuat ia dan kawan-kawannya terjebak disini.

"Soukka, aku mengerti yah walau sangat mengejutkan mendengar kau memiliki Rinnegan dan Eiien no Mangekyou Sharingan tapi setelah mendengar cerita darimu aku percaya sekarang" ujar Kakashi

Yah Kakashi memang sudah mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki Dojutsu khas Klan Uchiha itu, dia sendiri sudah diberitahu melalui Anbu kepercayaannya Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia juga sudah mendengarnya lansung dari pemilik aslinya, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tak percaya.

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei, sudah percaya dengan ceritaku" ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku Naruto, setiap Guru tentu akan selalu mempercayai muridnya bukan" ucap Kakashi

"Dan selain itu, aku juga akan membahas salah satu masalah ini denganmu, kupikir ini akan menjadi misi yang cocok untukmu setelah kembali sebagai ninja" ujar Kakashi

"Begitukah, memang ada masalah serius?" tanya Naruto

"Yah, ini sangat serius, ini mengenai fenomena Spacequake yang telah terjadi dibeberapa negara dielemental national akhir-akhir ini, apa kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Kakashi

"Spacequake atau dapat dikatakan gempa ruang angkasa, salah satu femenona ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Spirit, apa aku benar Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto

"Benar sekali, intinya fenomena ini sudah banyak merenggut jiwa, seperti insiden gempa ruang angkasa yang terjadi di Iwagakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure bahkan dipusat pemerintahan Sunagakure" ujar Kakashi

"jadi apa misi kali ini Kakashi-sensei akan menugaskanku untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap Spirit tersebut?" tanya Naruto

"Seperti itulah, aku akan menugaskanmu sebagai bantuan untuk team yang sudah terjun dalam misi, yah bisa dibilang ini salah satu misi gabungan antara pihak Konoha dan beberapa negara Aliansi " ujar Kakashi

"Soukka, aku mengerti lalu apa pihak Ratatoskr akan terlibat juga?" tanya Naruto

"hal itu sudah pasti mengingat mereka memiliki data yang valid mengenai Spirit, jadi bagaimana Naruto ? apa kau akan menerima misi ini?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku akan menerima, tapi bisakah aku mengajukan beberapa syarat?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm jika itu tak melewati batas wewenang, aku tak keberatan" ujar Kakashi

"Oke, kalau begitu aku punya permintaan untuk menyertakan Yatogami Tohka dan Itsuka Shiori dalam misiku kali ini, memang mereka bukanlah ninja dari Konoha akan tetapi mereka punya peranan penting dalam membantuku untuk menyukseskan misi kali ini, jadi bagaimana Kakashi-sensei apa kau akan menerimanya?" ucap Naruto

Kakashi sendiri memang sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Naruto kali ini, akan tetapi ia juga mempunyai firasat mengenai Naruto yang sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang, setelah menimbang beberapa hal Kakashi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabulkannya.

"baiklah, aku paham, jika kau sudah berpikiran seperti itu, aku akan mengabulkannya" ujar Kakashi

"Arigatou atas pengertianmu Kakashi-sensei, oh yah selain itu bisakah Kakashi-sensei rahasiakan informasi Dojutsu milikku" ujar Naruto

"Hmm baiklah, aku paham maksudmu, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini, hanya kita yang berada disini yang mengetahui informasi Dojutsu milikmu." Ujar Kakashi

"Oh selain itu aku juga akan mengirimkan beberapa file data mengenai riwayat lokasi Spacequake terjadi selama ini dan beberapa data penting lainya melalui Sasuke, lalu terakhir misimu akan dimulai dalam waktu 3 hari kedepan jadi persiapkan teammu dengan baik Naruto" ujar Kakashi

"Haii, wakattebayou, kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri Kakashi-sensei" ujar Naruto sambil memberi hormat begitu juga dengan Tohka dan Shiori.

Kemudian Kakashi pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Disaat setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Rokudaime Hokage, Tohka dan Shiori tiba-tiba saja meminta untuk diajarkan Ninjutsu agar mereka bisa membantu Naruto nantinya. Tentu Naruto agak sedikit terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tohka, Shiori-chan jadi apa kalian yakin untuk mempelajari Ninjutsu?" tanya Naruto

"Ummu aku yakin kok, aku tidak ingin membebani misimu kali ini, selain itu kamu kan sudah tahu aku mempunyai Cakra. Jadi aku ingin berlatih Ninjutsu agar aku juga tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada kekuatan Spiritku" ucap Tohka

"Aku juga mempunyai alasan yang sama dengan Tohka-chan Naru, intinya kami ini tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani maka dari itu kami akan berusaha keras untuk mempelajarinya Naru" ujar Shiori

"Begitu rupanya, yah sudah aku akan mengajarkan kalian mengenai Ninjutsu" ujar Naruto

"Benarkah?" beo Tohka dan Shiori

"Ia, aku serius, aku akan mengajari kalian kok" ucap Naruto

"Yeaaa, Ariagatou Naruto/Naru" ucap Tohka dan Shiori

"tapi ingat ini akan menjadi latihan yang keras, apa kalian sanggup?" tanya Naruto

"tenang saja kami sanggup kok Naru, benarkan Tohka-chan" ucap Shiori

"Umm, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" Ucap Tohka

"baiklah persiapkan diri kalian besok nanti, kita akan berlatih di Dimensi Amenotetjikara milikku" ujar Naruto

"Haii Naru/Naruto-sensei." Ucap Shiori dan Tohka dengan kompak

* * *

 _ **Rouran Empire, Sunagakure.**_

Bangunan tinggi yang indah menghiasi salah satu Kerajaan yang dibawah naungan Sunagakure tersebut. Negeri 1000 menara, Kerajaan Rouran adalah salah satu kerajaan termashyur yang ada di elemental national. Banyak sekali bangunan pencakar langit bergaya arsitektur kuno menghiasi Negeri tersebut. Sebuah Negeri yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu secara dinasti.

Tetapi saat ini negeri ini tengah dilanda fenomena aneh yaitu Spacequake, fenomena ini sudah terjadi sebanyak 2 kali, pertama saat 1,5 tahun lalu dibagian timur kerajaan, menurut laporan ninja medis Aliansi Shinobi, ada sekitar 500 orang menjadi korban jiwa, dan sekarang kejadian tersebut terulang kembali tetapi untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa mengingat Rouran sudah banyak membangun shelter evakuasi dan menanamkan pendidikan evakuasi darurat ketika terjadi nya Spacequake.

Akan tetapi walau begitu tetap saja, fenomena ini menjadi kecemasan tersendiri bagi ratu Rouran saat ini. Ratu Saara. Sebagai Ratu di negeri ini, tentu ia tidak ingin peristiwa ini terus berlanjut, oleh karena itu dia sudah mengajukan permohonan bantuan terhadap pihak Aliansi Shinobi untuk menyelidiki masalah ini.

"jadi begitulah ceritanya, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Shikamaru-san?" tanya Saara

"Hmm menurutku ini memang perbuatan Spirit dan berdasarkan rentang waktu kejadiannya ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang terjadi di Kusagakure beberapa waktu lalu" ujar Shikamaru

"jadi apa ini disebabkan oleh salah satu Spirit yang sama?" tanya Sai

"yah aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, dan temuan oberservasi dilapangan menujukkan bahwa kejadian ini memang bisa dapat dikatakan saling terkait" ujar Shikamaru

"jadi apa kalian akan terus melanjutkan penyelidikan ini?" tanya Saara

"yah walau memang merepotkan tetapi kami akan terus melanjutkan penyelidikan ini, mengingat ada beberapa kejanggalan yang terjadi fenomena ini Saara-sama" ujar Shikamaru

"Oh Soukka, kalau begitu aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian para Shinobi, karena sudah mau melakukan penyelidikan ini" ujar Saara

"anda tidak usah berterima kasih pada kami Saara-sama, karena ini adalah bagian dari misi kami" ujar Shikamaru

"Oh begitu, jika kalian perlu apa-apa bilang saja padaku, tentu pihak Rouran akan membantu kalian dalam penyelidikan ini" ujar Saara

"Arigatou Saara-sama, kami sangat berterima kasih atas pengertian anda, kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri dahulu" ujar Shikamaru dan Sai sambil memberi hormat kepada yang mulia ratu Rouran tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pamit undur diri setelah dipersilahkan pergi oleh ratu Rouran tersebut. Setelah melaporkan misinya kepada pihak Rouran. Shikamaru dan Sai pun langsung bergabung dengan team dilapangan yang berada di sekitar gurun pasir tenggara Rouran.

Tampak dilokasi kejadian para team penyelidikan terus melakukan Investigasi untuk mencari beberapa bukti mengenai kejadian tersebut. Team kali ini diketuai oleh Shikamaru dan anggotanya terdiri dari Sai, Hyuuga Hinata dari pihak Konoha, Matsuri dari pihak Sunagakure, dan Choujuro dari pihak Kirigakure, Cee dari pihak Kumogakure dan juga Kurotsuchi dari pihak Iwagakure.

Mereka semua terus menyelidiki lokasi tersebut untuk mendapatkan data-data penting yang mengenai Spirit tersebut.

Shikamaru pun terus berjalan dan tepat dihadapannya kini ada gadis yang memiliki manik lavender bersurai indigo sepinggang (penampilan seperti The Last). Yah dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata

"jadi bagaimana Hinata? Apa kamu sudah menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dilokasi ini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Umm menurut penglihatan Byakugan milikku aku sedikit menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dari fenomena Spacequake kali ini Shikamaru-kun, ini mengenai banyak tanaman kaktus yang mati disekitar lokasi ini." Ujar Hinata

"mati maksudmu? mati seperti apa Hinata? Apa ini akibat ledakan Spacequake?" tanya Shikamaru

"tidak, penyebab kematiannya tidak berhubungan ledakan Spacequake, tidak ada tanaman tersebut terkena ledakan Spacequake akan tetapi yang kutemukan saat ini ada banyak tanaman kaktus disekitar lokasi dearah ledakan Spacequake mati layu dan mengering, menurutku ini sangat aneh" ujar Hinata

"Soukka, lalu?" tanya Shikamaru

"aku memang masih belum mengerti kenapa banyak kaktus mati layu dan mengering, tapi dari penglihatan Byakugan milikku aku dapat melihat banyak struktur sel yang rusak, ini sangat aneh, mengingat ledakan nya tidak mencapai daerah yang ditumbuhi kaktus tersebut" ucap Hinata

Mendengar hal itu Shikamaru pun kemudian berfikir. Setelah itu ia pun kembali berbicara

"Hmm Hinata, aku tanya sekarang padamu, kira-kira berapa jarak daerah yang ditumbuhi tanaman kaktus tersebut dengan lokasi kejadian?" tanya Shikamaru

"Umm soal itu sekitar 5-6 Km, memangnya ada apa Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata

Mendengar hal itu sontak Shikamaru langsung tersentak.

"Tch Mendoukusai, tak kusangka ledakan kali ini akan menimbulkan masalah yang merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru

"maksudmu Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata

"aku menduga, jika ledakan kali ini mempunyai reaksi nuklir, ini sangat berbeda dari ledakan sebelumnya, mengingat ledakan yang terjadi belum pernah separah ini" ujar Shikamaru

Tentu dugaan Shikamaru ini membuat Hinata tersentak bukan main. Tetapi masih ada keraguan dibenak Hinata saat ini.

"jadi maksudmu, reaksi Nuklir dari ledakan Spacequake ini menyebabkan kerusakan pada struktur sel kaktus tersebut" ucap Hinata

"yah seperti itu, jika dipikir-pikir Spacequake selalu membuat ledakan yang memicu sebuah reaksi nuklir, dapat dikatakan didalam reaksi nuklir ada sebuah proses di mana dua nuklei atau partikel nuklir bertubrukan, untuk memproduksi hasil yang berbeda dari produk awal. Pada prinsipnya sebuah reaksi dapat melibatkan lebih dari dua partikel yang bertubrukan, tetapi kejadian tersebut sangat jarang. Aku menduga spacequake terbentuk karena reaksi nuklir" jelas Shikamaru

"lalu bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, apa reaksi nuklir memang ada hubungannya dengan matinya tanaman kaktus disekitar sini?" tanya Hinata

" Yah memang ada hubungan, biar aku jelaskan secara rinci, didalam proses reaksi nuklir dikenal dua reaksi, yaitu reaksi fusi nuklir dan reaksi fisi nuklir. Reaksi fusi nuklir adalah reaksi peleburan dua atau lebih inti atom menjadi atom baru dan menghasilkan energi, juga dikenal sebagai reaksi yang bersih. Lalu reaksi fisi nuklir adalah reaksi pembelahan inti atom akibat tubrukan inti atom lainnya, dan menghasilkan energi dan atom baru yang bermassa lebih kecil, serta radiasi elektromagnetik. Reaksi fusi juga menghasilkan radiasi sinar alfa, beta dan gamma yang sangat berbahaya bagi manusia.

Aku menduga karena reaksi itulah banyak kaktus mati akibat kerusakan struktur sel, selain itu radiasi elektromagnetik dari reaksi nuklir juga menambah dampak kerusakan struktur sel tanaman kaktus tersebut." Jelas Shikamaru

"jika memang benar begitu, lalu mengapa pada ledakan kali ini, kita baru menemukan kasus ini?" tanya Hinata

"menurut perkiraanku selama ini reaksi nuklir didalam Spacequake hanya terdeteksi dibawah ambang batas normal sehingga tidak sampai menimbulkan efek berbahaya bagi makhluk hidup lainya. jadi dugaanku kali ini pasti ledakan spacequake beberapa hari lalu memuat reaksi nuklir lebih dari ambang batas normal dari biasanya" jelas Shikamaru

"Jika begitu Spacequake ini akan sangat berbahaya jika terjadi dipemukiman padat penduduk" ujar Hinata

"Yah memang itulah yang aku khawatirkan sekarang ini, aku tidak tahu apa ini nasib baik yang berpihak pada Rouran atau sebaliknya karena lokasi kejadian saat ini berjarak 40 Km dari Rouran, akan tetapi jika kita tidak bisa melacak sumbernya maka kemungkinan besar korban jiwa akan terus berjatuhan, Tch lagi-lagi ini masalah yang sangat rumit, Mendoukusai" ujar Shikamaru sambil memijit keningnya tersebut.

"aku tak menyangka jadi seperti ini, aku berharap team bantuan dari Konoha dan Ratatoskr akan bisa menyelesaikan salah satu benang kusut ini, Shikamaru-kun" ujar Hinata

"yah walau merepotkan, tapi aku berharap banyak pada mereka" ujar Shikamaru

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_

Menjelang sore hari, Naruto, Tohka dan Shiori pun memutuskan pergi ketempat kedai langganan Naruto yaitu Ichiraku Ramen. Yah kedai ramen itu memang jadi tempat setia penggemar ramen seperti Naruto.

"Ummu Naruto, Shiori-chan cepat jalannya, aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati ramen kesukaan Naruto" ucap Tohka dengan mata berbinar.

Yah jika mengenai urusan makanan tampaknya Tohka memang jagonya, dia kali ini begitu bersemangat, padahal Naruto saja tidak begitu sesemangat Tohka, mungkin saja ini pertama kali baginya menikmati ramen yang selalu diceritakan Naruto tersebut maka dari itu dia sangat antusias kali ini.

"Tohka-chan jalannya jangan terburu-buru, nanti jatuh bagaimana?" ucap Shiori

"Ah tenang saja aku tidak akan terjatuh kok Shiori-chan, ayo buruan Naruto, Shiori-chan!" ucap Tohka sambil melambai

Melihat situasi saat ini, dia merasa De javu kali ini, Naruto merasa kalau dirinya pernah mengalami hal ini bersama Tohka, yah Naruto ingat betul saat kencan pertamanya dengan Tohka yang mengakibatkan sekaratnya Gama-chan miliknya.

Mengingat hal itu rasanya ingin sekali tertawa, yah begitulah Naruto pikirkan

Disaat Naruto tengah mengingat momen masa lalunya, tiba-tiba suara tangisan memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Hikkssss...Hikksss.. Okaachan.." ucap gadis kecil itu.

Naruto pun melihat hal itu, dia mulai merasa kasihan dengan gadis kecil itu, dia pun memanggil temannya agar berhenti sejenak

"Tohka, Shiori-chan, bisakah kalian tunggu sebentar!" ucap Naruto

"Ada Naru/Naruto?" tanya Shiori dan Tohka

"ada hal yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu, mau kah kalian menunggu sebentar" ujar Naruto

"baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama Naruto" ujar Tohka.

"Yah, tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali" ujar Naruto

Sesudah itu sontak dengan spontan Naruto pun mulai menghampiri anak tersebut, Anak gadis kecil bersurai merah dengan manik mata Blue Shapire, rasanya melihat wajah anak itu terasa familiar baginya dan juga jangan lupakan penampilanya mirip ibunya terdahulu serta manik matanya mirip ayahnya terdahulu.

"Okaachan.. Hiks.. Okaachan.. Hikss Okaachan... dimana?" ujar gadis kecil tersebut sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hey gadis kecil, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan ramah

Akan tetapi dapat dilihat gadis itu sepertinya agak takut dengan orang asing sehingga ia pun agak sedikit menghindar dari Naruto

"tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat kok, aku datang kesini karena aku ingin menolongmu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

Melihat senyum Naruto kini, entah mengapa gadis kecil tersebut merasakan kehangatan sehingga ia mulai percaya dengan Naruto.

"Aku..aku.. akuu.. terpisah dari Okaachan" cicit gadis tersebut.

"jadi begitu, lalu apa kamu ingat dimana kamu terpisah dengan ibumu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku terpisah saat aku sedang berjalan bersama Okaachan ditempat festival" ujarnya

"Soukka, kalau begitu bagaimana Nii-san membantumu untuk mencari ibumu, Nii-san yakin ibumu pasti masih berada disana" ujar Naruto

"Benarkah? Nii-san mau membantuku?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Yah bukan hanya Nii-san saja, ada juga Nee-san disana akan membantumu mencari ibumu, bagaimana apa kamu mau ikut bersama Nii-san ?" tanya Naruto

"Humm aku ikut Nii-san" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat

"Hehehe, Oh yah dari tadi Nii-san berbicara denganmu tapi Nii-san belum memperkenalkan diri, kalau begitu perkenalkan nama Nii-san Uzumaki Naruto, kamu boleh memanggilku Naruto-niisan" ujar Naruto

"Unn kalau begitu namaku Sachi, salam kenal Naruto-niisan" ujar Sachi

"yah salam kenal juga Sachi-chan, kalau begitu ayo ketempat Nee-san disana" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan uluran tanganya.

Sachi pun kemudian memegang tangan kanan Naruto, dan mulai mengikuti Naruto berjalan. Tampak dari Jauh Tohka dan Shiori masih memandang mereka berdua, tampaknya mereka masih bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto, gadis kecil ini siapa dan kenapa bisa bersamamu?" tanya Tohka

"Oh ini Sachi-chan, dia ini terpisah dari ibunya jadi aku bermaksud mencoba menolongnya bertemu ibunya" ujar Naruto

"jadi benar begitu, apa kamu kehilangan ibumu Sachi-chan?" tanya Shiori dengan nada ramah

"Umm, aku terpisah dengan ibuku saat ditengah-tengah festival" ujar Sachi.

"Kasian kamu yah gadis manis kecil sepertimu harus terpisah dengan ibumu, Yosh kalau begitu ayo kita bantu Naruto" ujar Tohka

"yah aku juga Naru" ujar Shiori

"tuhkan sudah Nii-san bilang, 2 Nee-san ini akan menolongmu juga" ujar Naruto

"Arigatou Nii-san, Nee-san, sudah mau menolongku" ujar Sachi

"hmm tidak perlu berterima kasih kok, kami tulus kok menolongmu Sachi-chan" ujar Shiori

"Oh yah Sachi-chan, Nee-san belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, nama Nee-san Yatogami Tohka dan Nee-san yang berambut biru ini namanya Itsuka Shiori" ujar Tohka

"Salam kenal yah Sachi-chan" ujar Shiori

"ummm salam kenal juga Tohka-neesan, Shiori-neesan" ucap Sachi

Mereka bertiga kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mencari ibu Sachi, sudah setengah jam berlalu tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda mengenai ibunya Sachi tersebut.

"sabar yah Sachi-chan, mungkin sedikit lagi Sachi-chan bisa bertemu Okaasan" ujar Shiori sambil menenangkan Sachi

Sachi pun mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Shiori tersebut.

"Hah sudah setengah jam mencari, tapi masih belum ada hasil, hmm sebaiknya kita pergi ke Ichiraku dulu untuk rehat sejenak" ujar Naruto

"yah aku setuju, tapi bagaimana denganmu Sachi-chan?" tanya Tohka

"Ummm aku.. aku..." ucapan Sachi pun terpotong oleh

 _Kryyuuuuukkkkkkkkk..._

Suara raungan perut sachi, tampaknya perutnya kali ini tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, apalagi didepan orang yang baru ia kenal tentu membuat ia malu bukan main.

"Sudahlah Sachi-chan, tak perlu sungkan, jika kamu memang lapar Nii-san teraktir ramen Ichiraku, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Benarkah Nii-san?" tanya Sachi

"yah tenang saja Nii-san teraktir sampai puas, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Yeaaa kalau begitu aku ikut bersama Nii-san dan Nee-san, ramen..ramen!" ujar girang Sachi

Tampaknya Naruto mulai menyadari kalau Sachi merupakan salah satu penggemar ramen Ichiraku, yah bisa dilihat perubahan tingkah lakunya membuat Naruto ingin terkekeh

"ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat " ujar Naruto

Tohka, Shiori dan Sachi pun mengangguk, mereka pun pada akhirnya memutuskan pergi ketempat kedai Ichiraku setelah lelah mencari ibu Sachi. Setelah memakan beberapa menit untuk sampai ke Kedai Ichiraku. Naruto dan lainya pun tiba disana.

Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari kedai ini, kedai ramen sederhana ini tetap sama meski Naruto sudah hidup dimasa yang berbeda. Tetapi Ichiraku tetaplah Ichiraku. begitu pikir Naruto.

"Selamat datang di ichiraku" ujar Ayame dan Teuchi bersamaan

"Oh Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-neesan Hisashiburi danna" ucap Naruto

"Naruto, kau rupanya sudah kembali" ucap Teuchi

"yah begitulah banyak hal terjadi saat PDS4 kemarin" ucap Naruto

"Lalu siapa gadis-gadis disampingmu ini Naruto, apa mereka ini adalah pacar-pacarmu?" goda Ayame

Sontak godaan Ayame sendiri membuat Tohka dan Shiori memerah dan gelagapan.

"Bukan..begitu Ayame-neesan, mereka ini bukan..pacar-pacarku, emangnya aku playboy apa?" bantah Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Hoo tapi aku merasa, kalau mereka ini ada pasti ada sesuatu denganmu " goda Ayame

"hah terserah Ayame-neesan deh, tapi intinya mereka ini teman-temanku Ayame Nee-san, yang bersurai malam namanya Tohka, kemudian yang bersurai biru laut namanya Shiori" ucap Naruto

"Ummu.. benar kata Naruto" ucap Tohka sambil tergagap.

"yah kami ini temannya Naru, bukan pacarnya" ucap Shiori sambil memerah.

Namun Ayame sendiri sedikit menyadari kalau kedua gadis itu sepertinya ada rasa dengan Naruto, yah dapat dilihat dari tatapan mereka, Ayame sendiri tahu karena dirinya juga adalah seorang gadis, tentu ia tahu betul seperti apa jika seorang gadis jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda.

' _Hah, sudah kuduga mereka memang ada rasa denganmu Naruto, kasian sekali mereka, Naruto sendiri masih belum juga menyadarinya'_ ucap Ayame dalam batin.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu salam kenal Tohka-chan, Shiori-chan" ucap Ayame

"Salam kenal juga Ayame-neesan" ucap Tohka dan Shiori

"eh lalu siapa yang dibalik punggungmu itu?" tanya Ayame pada Naruto.

Yah yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto kini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sachi. Tampak ia masih malu jika bertemu dengan orang-orang asing.

"Sachi-chan jangan bersembunyi terus, mereka ini orang-orang baik kok, jangan takut." Ujar Naruto

Sachi pun mengangguk dan perlahan menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto

"Oh ternyata Sachi-chan, tumben kamu kesini tidak bersama ibumu" ujar Ayame

Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari Sachi, yang ada hanya wajah tertekuk dan sedih yang dipancarkan oleh Sachi.

"Hmm sebenarnya Ayame-neesan, Sachi baru saja terpisah ibunya" ucap Naruto

Ayame sendiri merasa sedikit bersalah sudah menanyakan hal tidak enak pada pelanggannya tersebut, kemudian Teuchi berbicara kembali untuk mencairkan suasana yang muram itu.

"Sudahlah yang penting kalian makanlah terlebih dahulu, nanti setelah ini Sachi-chan pasti bisa bertemu dengan Ibumu" ujar Teuchi

"Yah apa yang dikatakan Teuchi-jiisan benar kok, jadi tenang saja Sachi-chan, karena Nii-san dan Nee-san tentu akan menolongmu" ujar Naruto

"Umm" gumam Sachi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi

"seperti biasa Jiisan. Miso rame porsi jumbo dengan ekstra Narutonya, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Aku ramen porsi biasa Naru" ujar Shiori

"Aku sama dengan pesanan Naruto pesan barusan" ujar Tohka

"Aku juga sama dengan Nii-san" ujar Sachi.

"Kamu serius, Sachi-chan, porsi jumbo itu banyak loh, apa habis nanti?" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja Nii-san, Sachi pasti menghabiskan ramen nya kok" ujar Sachi.

"Oh ternyata kamu ini maniak ramen juga rupanya sama seperti Nii-san" ujar Naruto

"Yah karena itu Sachi tak akan kalah dari Nii-san" ucap Sachi.

"kalau begitu 3 Miso ramen porsi jumbo dengan ekstra Naruto dan 1 ramen porsi normal segera datang" ucap Teuchi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu pesanan mereka pun tiba, Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun menikmati pesanan mereka dengan khidmat.

"Ittadakimasu" gumam mereka semua.

Mereka semua sangat menikmati ramen Ichiraku itu, terlebih lagi untuk Tohka dan Sachi, mereka berdua memang terlihat lebih semangat menikmatinya. Setelahnya menikmati ramen, mereka kemudian melanjutkan kembali pencarian ibunya sachi.

"Fuaaahh, ramen Ichiraku memang enak banget Naruto" ucap Tohka dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tohka-chan benar, aku belum pernah menikmati ramen seenak ini " ujar Shiori

"sudah kubilang ramen Ichiraku memang tiada duanya bukan" ucap Naruto dengan mantap.

"Yah Nii-san benar, aku saja selalu menikmati ramen Ichiraku setiap hari bersama Okaachan" ujar Sachi

"Oh pantesan kamu bisa menyantap ramen jumbo, rupanya kamu maniak juga persis seperti Nii-san" ujar Naruto

"yah Ramen Ichiraku adalah makanan no 1 yang dibuat selain masakan Okaachan" ujar Sachi.

"Soukka, kalau begitu, bagaimana dilain waktu, Nii-san traktir lagi, mau tidak?" tanya Naruto

"benarkah? Aku mau banget Nii-san" ujar Sachi

"Yah tenang saja, sepulang dari misi aku pasti akan mentraktirmu nanti Sachi-chan" ucap Naruto

"Yatta, makan ramen bareng sama Nii-san lagi, Sachi benar-benar senang ttebani" ucap Sachi dengan girang tanpa disadari kebiasaan nya pun ikut keluar.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"ttebani?" beo Naruto

Sontak Sachi pun kembali mengunci mulutnya, dirinya benar-benar malu kalau kebiasaan selalu menambah kosakata aneh diakhir kalimatnya itu diketahui oleh Naruto, padahal ia baru mengenalnya, Sachi sebenarnya tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia malah keceplosan saat berkata barusan.

"Anoo.. Nii-san maaf kalau aku berkata aneh tadi, itu salah.. satu kebiasaan burukku, selalu menambahkan kosakata aneh diakhir kalimat, itu benar-benar tidak aku sadari Nii-san, aku harap Nii-san tak menganggapku orang aneh" ujar Sachi.

"Oh begitu, Nii-san paham sekarang, sudah tenang saja Sachi-chan, Nii-san pun sama sepertimu ttebayou" ujar Naruto

"Benarkah Nii-san?" tanya Sachi

"kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Tohka-neesan dan Shiori-neesan" ucap Naruto

"Yah Sachi-chan terkadang Naruto selalu berkata Dattebayou saat berbicara bersama kami" ujar Tohka

"yah jadi tenang saja Sachi-chan, kebiasaan itu bukanlah kebiasaan buruk, malah menurut Nee-san, itu adalah hal unik" ucap Shiori

"Jadi jangan takut untuk mengeluarkan siapa sebenarnya dirimu Sachi-chan, Nii-san yakin pasti Okaachan mu pasti akan bangga jika kamu jadi diri sendiri ttebayou" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk surai merah gadis kecil tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu Sachi pun mengangguk paham

"Umm aku mengerti Nii-san, aku berjanji tidak akan malu lagi dengan diriku yang sebenarnya ttebani" ujar Sachi

"heheh bagus itu baru Sachi-chan ttebayou, nah ayo kita lajutkan pencarian kita" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"ummm" gumam kompak mereka.

Naruto dan lainya pun terus mencari keberadaa orang tua Sachi, dirinya pun sudah menghubungi pihak Polisi Konoha untuk mengabarkan bahwa ada anak yang terpisah dari orang tuanya, selain itu mereka juga sudah membawa Sachi keliling Konoha untuk mencari Ibu Sachi tapi masih belum membuahkan hasil maksimal.

"Naru, apa lebih baik kita mencarinya kembali disekitar area festival, aku merasa orang tuanya pasti masih berada disana" usul Shiori

"Ummu tapi kita sudah mencari diarea festival sebanyak 2 kali, apa memang Ibunya Sachi-chan masih ada disana?" tanya Tohka

"Hmm, kemungkinan orang tua Sachi-chan pasti sudah mencarinya dibeberapa tempat, maka dari itu kita pun juga sulit menemukan orang tua Sachi karena orang tuanya pun juga mencari Sachi-chan." Ujar Naruto

"kita bahkan sudah melapor ke pos polisi, tapi masih belum ada kabar mengenai orang tua Sachi-chan. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Naru?" tanya Shiori

"mungkin ada baiknya kita kembali menanyakan kepada pihak polisi, siapa tahu orang tau Sachi-chan sudah melapor disana" ujar Naruto

Saat Naruto dan lainnya masih merundingkan langkah selanjutnya, Sachi yang masih berada digenggaman Naruto pun tiba-tiba saja melihat siluet yang begitu ia kenali.

Tampak seorang ibu muda bersurai merah bermanik violet sedang menanyakan sesuatu kepada pedagang buah tersebut, dapat dilihat raut wajahnya begitu cemas yang artinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Sachi pun semakin intens melihatnya, dan semakin jelas terlihat bahwa ibu muda tersebut adalah Okaachan

"Okaaachan...!" teriak Sachi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Naruto

"Sachi-chan, matte !" ucap Naruto

Tak mempedulikan panggilan dari Naruto, Sachi terus berlari kecil menghampiri ibu muda tersebut. Dia terus berteriak memanggil ibunya disana.

"Okaachan...Okaachaan!" pekik Sachi

Mendengar panggilan itu ibu muda tersebut menoleh kehadapan Sachi, dan dirinya pun secara spontan berlari kecil menuju Sachi dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Sachi-chan.. kamu dari mana saja, Okaachan benar mengkhawatirkanmu ttebane!" ucap ibu muda tersebut.

"Hikks.. Hikks.. Sachi tadi terpisah dari Okaachan, Sachi terpisah saat genggaman tangan Okaachan terlepas dari Sachi, Sachi takut.. Okaachan.. jangan tinggal Sachi lagii ttebani" ucap Sachi

"Sudah jangan takut lagi Sachi-chan, Okaachan janji tak akan berpisah denganmu lagi, jadi tak usah khawatir lagi ttebane" ucapnya

"Umm Okaachan" cicit Sachi sambil menangis

Sang ibu muda itu pun kemudian mengusap air mata anaknya dan menenangkan anaknya agar tidak usah takut lagi.

Dari Kejauhan Naruto, Tohka dan Shiori pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertemuan ibu dan anak tersebut. Rasanya mereka begitu lega melihat Sachi bertemu kembali dengan ibunya tersebut.

Apalagi bagi Naruto, senang rasanya melihat Sachi kembali tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti itu, tapi hal itu membuat ia lega, mungkin karena dirinya belum pernah merasakan betul seperti apa pelukan hangat seorang ibu, jadi dia sangat khawatir bila Sachi tak bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya, dan disaat ia bertemu dengan ibunya sontak Naruto merasa bahagia karena telah membantu seseorang untuk tidak menjadi bernasib seperti dirinya. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan kini.

"Sepertinya sudah berakhir" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Yah untunglah Sachi-chan bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya" ucap Tohka

"yah aku juga senang melihat Sachi-chan sudah kembali bersama ibunya" ucap Shiori.

"Yah sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang keapartemen, kita butuh banyak beristirahat buat hari esok bukan" ujar Naruto

"Umm" gumam Tohka dan Shiori

Naruto, Tohka dan Shiori pun akhirnya pulang menuju apartemen mereka, akan tetapi sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalan pulang mereka Sachi tiba-tiba saja memanggil Naruto.

"Matte Nii-san, jangan pergi dulu!" ucap Sachi sambil menarik ibunya disana untuk pergi ketempat Naruto berada.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun menoleh kearah dimana ia dipanggil barusan, terlihat Sachi tengah bersama ibunya datang menghampiri Naruto. Dari jauh tampak siluet yang tersamarkan akan tetapi semuanya semakin jelas saat sosok itu semakin mendekat pada Naruto.

Melihat sosok itu Naruto tersentak bukan main, dia hanya mematung ditempat saat melihat sosok ibu muda tersebut, sosok itu bukanlah orang asing baginya, sosok itu adalah salah satu orang yang rindukan dalam kehidupannya, sosok itu adalah orang yang ia selalu harapkan untuk bersamanya.

' _Dia.. bukankah.. dia adalah'_ pikir Naruto

"Okaachan, perkenalkan ini Naruto-niisan, dia yang sudah menolong Sachi untuk datang kesini" ujar Sachi sambil mengenalkan Naruto pada ibunya tersebut.

Sang ibu pun hanya terdiam melihat sosok Naruto dihadapan nya tersebut, perlahan air matanya pun berderai pelan dari manik violet miliknya, dirinya tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Salah satu sosok yang pernah menghilang dalam hidupnya.

"Naru..to, apa itu kau?" ucap Ibu muda tersebut dengan nada lirih.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menginggit tepi bibirnya saat melihat sosok itu, dirinya mencoba berusaha mengendalikan emosinya saat melihat sosok itu, akan tetapi semua tidak cukup karena saat ini Naruto telah dikalahkan oleh rasa rindunya selama ini mendera Naruto sejak kecil.

"Kaa...chan..." ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih dan sambil terisak tangis melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi Naruto pun langsung menerjang dan memeluk sosok itu. Dia pun mulai menangis saat memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Zutto...zutto aitakatta ttebayou.. Kaa-chan.." ucap Lirih Naruto sambil mengeluarkan linangan air mata dan memeluk sosok itu begitu erat.

Yah sosok selama ini yang ia rindukan, sosok selama ini yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya, sosok dimana yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya, sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina ibu kandung dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Haru dan tangis mendera suasana pertemua ibu dan anak tersebut bahkan perasaan itu sangat terasa bagi Tohka dan Shiori yang masih menyaksikan kejadian yang mengejutkan itu. Mereka juga merasakan betapa pilunya melihat raut wajah rindu Naruto kini dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka juga ikut terbuai dalam linangan air mata.

Sebuah pertemuan Ibu dan Anak yang akan menjadi awal dari kisah selanjutnya tepat di malam dibulan juni tersebut.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 15 is done, gomennasai mina-san baru update sekarang, hampir satu bulan Author tak mengupdate fic ini, dikarenakan semakin banyak saja tugas kuliah yang mendera Author belum lagi persiapan UAS untuk bulan ini, hah ribet kalau memikirkannya.**_

 _ **Oke kita sudahi saja acara curhatnya, langsung saja ketopik, mengenai Chapter 15, Chapter 15 mulai menceritakan permasalahan yang mendera Naruto saat ini, selain itu Sang Ruler sudah menampakkan dirinya secara tak langsung melalui mimpi yang Naruto alami, belum lagi sebuah misteri antara hubungan Naruto dengan pohon Suci seperti yang dikatakan Shion, hohoho seperti apa hubunganya yah, mungkin bisa reader-san tebak seperti apa hubungannya, dan lalu masalah ledakan Spacequake di Rouran pun tak kalah sengit dimana Shikamaru menemukan sebuah kejutan tak terduga. Dan yang terakhir dibahas dalam chapter ini adalah pertemuan yang mengharukan antara Ibu dan Anak, Kushina Uzumaki dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Sebuah pertemuan yang membuat Utopia semakin melanda Naruto, lalu bagaimana keputusan Naruto? Apa ia akan menerima Utopia tersebut atau membuat keputusan lain, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran, maaf mungkin banyak typo. dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Oh yah Author juga mau mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadhan 1437 H bagi yang menjalankan, semoga puasa tahun ini mendapat keberkahan bagi kita semua.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Review**_

 _ **narurinne :**_

 _Naruto tidak akan menjadi spirit karena dirinya Cuma wadah penyegelan Reiryukou (kekuatan Spirit), tapi dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu layaknya kekuatan bijuu miliknya tersebut._

 _ **Kuroko no Akagami Ren :**_

 _Mengenai Yuzuru, Kaguya dan Miku akan muncul di Arc selanjutnya, Yuzuru dan Kaguya akan muncul saat Arc Yamai bersaudara tepat setelah Arc ini dan Miku sendiri akan muncul saat Arc Miku lilly setelah Arc Yamai bersaudara._

 _ **uzumaki kuro:**_

 _Hinata masih hidup dan masih sama seperti canon kok, dan menyoal sekolah sepertinya di Arc ini tidak diterlalu beratkan pada titik tersebut mengingat fokus cerita akan lebih pada banyak kejadian yang dialami oleh Naruto sendiri._

 _ **dedek dwipayana2:**_

 _masalah apakah Hinata akan masuk pair Naruto atau tidak akan dijelaskan di Chapter selanjutnya._

 _ **morita kazuma :**_

 _Ada kok, Arc Miku lilly tepatnya dimana Naruto akan menyamar sebagai seorang wanita agar mendekati Miku sang Diva yang kabarnya sangat membenci laki-laki._

 _ **Realaplus D Naruto:**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukungan Reader-san. Hinata memang masih hidup kok, dan untuk masalah apa Hinata akan menjadi pair Naruto, akan diungkap dibeberapa chapter kedepanya_

 _Lalu menyoal Tobiichi Origami, Author pastikan dia akan masuk sebagai salah satu pair Naruto. Karena di Vol 10-11 dia adalah salah satu Spirit._

 _ **UzuNami Tara 217:**_

 _Terima Kasih atas dukungannya Reader-san_ _. Hehehe sebenarnya Act ini terinspirasi dari alur RnT. Author coba menjadikan alur tersebut sebagai pembangun cerita, dimana semua keinginan Naruto yang sebelum tak bisa dipenuhi, kini terwujud berkat kekuatan dashyat Eden, dunia yang Naruto tempati ini bukan sebuah genjutsu melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang mengalami perubahan alur takdir akibat spirit. Dari situlah akan banyak masalah yang mendera Naruto nantinya._

 _Mengenai apakah Tohka, Shiori, Yoshino dan Kotori mengetahui hubungan spesial antara NaruHina, kalau dalam Chapter ini masih belum terungkap secara jelas jadi masalah itu akan dijelaskan di Chapter selanjutnya._

 _Lalu Kedua Naruto pasti akan bertemu dengan seluruh Rookie 12, termasuk Hinata. Di Konoha sendiri ia sudah banyak menjumpai beberapa kawannya seperti Sakura, Sasuke bahkan pemilik Ichiraku sekalipun :v. Dan mengenai pertemuan NaruHina pasti akan terjadi dan dijelaskan dalam Chapter selanjutnya._

 _Dan terakhir mengenai Keluarga Naruto, apa masih hidup, jawaban nya iya bahkan Di akhir Chapter ini Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Kushina sang ibu kandungnya tersebut._

 _Terus dukung dan kritik author yah :v_

 _ **Agan Mengekyou Sharingan :**_

 _Yah._ _Terima kasih atas dukungannya reader-san, aku tak menyangka kalau feelnya dapet padahal saat aku menulis kebetulan aku juga sedang mendengar lagu Yume no Sekai, apa mungkin feelnya terbawa dari situ yah hahahaha bercanda. Sekali lagi Thanks for u Support to me._

 _ **Tens**_ _ **his**_ _ **ha Hikari:**_

 _Yah terinspirasi dari alur RnT. Author coba menjadikan alur tersebut sebagai pembangun cerita, dimana semua keinginan Naruto yang sebelum tak bisa dipenuhi, kini terwujud berkat kekuatan maha dashyat Eden, dunia yang Naruto tempati ini bukan sebuah genjutsu melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang mengalami perubahan alur takdir akibat spirit. Dari situlah akan banyak masalah yang mendera Naruto nantinya._

 _Terima kasih atas dukungannya, tetap berikan support untukku yah :V_

 _ **Uzumaki Arashi41 :**_

 _Mengenai Hinata tetap sama seperti Canon, dia masih memiliki perasaan dengan Naruto. Dan tentu itu akan menambah intrik yang ada didalam Arc ini karena mereka bertiga sudah disatukan oleh cinta segitiga. Disaat itulah Naruto harus membuat keputusan dan keputusan itu akan dijelaskan dalam Chapter selanjutnya._

 _ **Bayu :**_

 _Terima kasih atas Dukungannya Bayu-san._ _Maaf lama update, Author lagi banyak tugas kuliah dan persiapan UAS bulan ini hehehe, jadi agak terlantar. Oke sekarang kita bahas satu persatu dulu._

 _Mulai dari yang masih hidup, dapat dipastikan hampir seluruh Shinobi yang dikenal Naruto masih hidup termasuk Hinata._

 _Lalu memang benar seperti anda sebut kalau Karakter Rinne sangat kawaii dan sifatnya sangat positif sekali dan memang benar kalau dia marah dunia pun bisa hancur karena kekuatan Eden itu dashyat banget._

 _Dan terima kasih atas usulan lagu yang akan digunakan nantinya tapi dichapter ini Author memakai lagu yang berbeda yaitu Yume no Sekai – Haruka Tomatsu. Tapi lagu recomend dari agan juga tak kalah bagus, mungkin nanti Author akan memakainya dichapter selanjutnya._

 _Terakhir Author juga mau mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadhan 1437 H bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga kita bisa mendapat keberkahan dibulan puasa ini_

 _ **Shinrou Von Einzbern:**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukunganya reader-san. Kalau masalah main pair aku masih belum bisa menentukannya mengingat rasa cinta Naruto itu masih belum terlalu mengalir, biarkan main pair itu berjalan sesuai cerita._

 _ **Galanggemilang436, , youko young-uph, asd, Antoni yamada, i don't know who i am :**_

 _Terima Kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Dan ini sudah berlanjut kok._

 _ **Dan banyak terima kasih atas Review, Saran, kritik serta Dukungan anda Reader-san. Auhtor sangat menghargai apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Matte Nii-san, jangan pergi dulu!" ucap Sachi sambil menarik ibunya disana untuk pergi ketempat Naruto berada.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun menoleh kearah dimana ia dipanggil barusan, terlihat Sachi tengah bersama ibunya datang menghampiri Naruto. Dari jauh tampak siluet yang tersamarkan akan tetapi semuanya semakin jelas saat sosok itu semakin mendekat pada Naruto.

Melihat sosok itu Naruto tersentak bukan main, dia hanya mematung ditempat saat melihat sosok ibu muda tersebut, sosok itu bukanlah orang asing baginya, sosok itu adalah salah satu orang yang rindukan dalam kehidupannya, sosok itu adalah orang yang ia selalu harapkan untuk bersamanya.

' _Dia bukankah.. dia adalah'_ pikir Naruto

"Okaachan, perkenalkan ini Naruto-niisan, dia yang sudah menolong Sachi untuk datang kesini" ujar Sachi sambil mengenalkan Naruto pada ibunya tersebut.

Sang ibu pun hanya terdiam melihat sosok Naruto dihadapan nya tersebut, perlahan air matanya pun berderai pelan dari manik violet miliknya, dirinya tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Salah satu sosok yang pernah menghilang dalam hidupnya.

"Naru..to, apa itu kau?" ucap Ibu muda tersebut dengan nada lirih.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menginggit tepi bibirnya saat melihat sosok itu, dirinya mencoba berusaha mengendalikan emosinya saat melihat sosok itu, akan tetapi semua tidak cukup karena saat ini Naruto telah dikalahkan oleh rasa rindunya selama ini mendera Naruto sejak kecil.

"Kaa...chan..." ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih dan sambil terisak tangis melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi Naruto pun langsung menerjang dan memeluk sosok itu. Dia pun mulai menangis saat memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Zutto...zutto aitakatta ttebayou.. Kaa-chan.." ucap Lirih Naruto sambil mengeluarkan linangan air mata dan memeluk sosok itu begitu erat.

Yah sosok selama ini yang ia rindukan, sosok selama ini yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya, sosok dimana yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya, sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina ibu kandung dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Haru dan tangis mendera suasana pertemua ibu dan anak tersebut bahkan perasaan itu sangat terasa bagi Tohka dan Shiori yang masih menyaksikan kejadian yang mengejutkan itu. Mereka juga merasakan betapa pilunya melihat raut wajah rindu Naruto kini dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka juga ikut terbuai dalam linangan air mata.

Sebuah pertemuan Ibu dan Anak yang akan menjadi awal dari kisah selanjutnya.

* * *

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live**_ _ **/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **Orange – Lyric and Song © 7!**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Shiori dan Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _ **akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit,**_ _ **dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehehe**_.

* * *

 _ **Arc 5 : Rinne Utopia**_

 _ **Chapter 16 : Confusion**_

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

 _Mataku benar-benar terkejut, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, aku benar-benar syok melihatnya , bagaikan petir disiang bolong saat aku melihat orang yang sangat mencintaiku itu meninggal dihadapanku._

 _Dia kenapa harus dia, kenapa bukan aku saja, sudah cukup baginya menderita karenaku. Tapi sekarang kenapa harus dia._

 _Aku yang masih belum bisa menerima semua ini mencoba berusaha menyelamatkannya. aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengobatinya menggunakan kekuatan Yang Rikudou akan tetapi semua yang kulakukan kali ini benar-benar sia-sia_

"Sudalah Naruto-kun, hentikan ini, kamu tak usah membuang cakramu untuk mengobatiku." Ucap Hinata

 _Gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padaku itu hanya tersenyum lirih kepadaku, seakan dia tahu kalau memang dia tak bisa diselamatkan lagi._

"tapi.,.. tapi..." ucapku.

"sudahlah hentikan saja" ucap Hinata

 _Aku pun bergetar hebat mendengar ucapannya, apa usahaku kali ini benar-benar gagal, aku tak tau lagi harus berkata apa untuk membalasnya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dia Kami-sama, kenapa bukan aku saja. dia adalah orang yang seharusnya kuselamatkan tapi kini._

 _Dengan suara lirih aku pun berkata_

"Kenapa, kenapa... kau malah merelakan nyawamu dengan orang sepertiku, seharusnya kau, tidak.. seharusnya aku. Yang melindungimu. Tapi... Tapi..."

 _Dan benar saja air mata yang kali ini terbiasa kutahan saat menghadapi hal-hal getir, tiba-tiba saja tak terbendung lagi, aku pun hanya menangis melihatnya. Aku merutuki apa yang terjadi, ini semua salahku yang tak becus untuk melindunginya, inilah kesalahan yang seharusnya aku terima, semua ini benar-benar kesalahanku tetapi yang kulihat gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya tersenyum lembut kepadaku seakan-akan dia tidak menyesali hal ini._

"sudahlah Naruto-kun jangan merasa bersalah, aku melakukan ini karena kegoisanku saja, aku melakukan ini juga karena aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku sangat bahagia bila kau tetap hidup disini, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dan memegang teguh jalan ninjamu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

 **Pyaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 _Dia, dia jadi puing-puing abu, aku melihatnya benar-benar terkena tusukan ribuan jarum dihatiku, entah mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit, sakitnya bahkan rasa sakit ini melebihi Chidori Sasuke yang bersarang di tubuhku dipertarungan sebelumnya, mataku benar-benar tak berkedip, jiwa ku benar-benar terguncang saat melihat apa yang didepanku_

"tidak.. ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi kan Hinata!" ucapku dengan nada lirih

 _Yah dia gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang baru aku ketahui yang sangat mencintaiku saat penyerangan Pain tersebut, kali ini meninggal dihadapaku, benar-benar tragis bukan._

"Kau tidak pergikan Hinata!, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap hidup bersamaku, kau sudah berjanjikan akan terus berjalan bersamaku kan, kau sudah berjanjikan akan terus disampingku..!" _ucapku masih tidak menerima kenyataan ini_

 _Jiwaku benar-benar terguncang saat ini juga. perasaan sedih, kalut, marah, kecewa dan putus asa segenap menghisapku kedalamnya._

"Kumohon...jangan pergi, kumohon.. kau yang aku cintai.. kumohon jangan pegi.. Hinataaaa.!" Teriakku

"Hinataa...!" pekikku dengan spontan.

 _Aku pun terbangun dari mimpi burukku. 'Mimpi itu lagi' ucapku dalam batin sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi tadi. Akupun menghela nafasku dengan kasar._

 _Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang lagi datang kepadaku, entah berapa malam lagi mimpi itu akan terus menghantuiku._

 _Sampai kini kematian dirinya tetap menjadi pukulan berat bagiku, walau aku sudah mencoba melupakan hal ini, tapi rasa bersalahku tetap saja menghantuiku. Aku lalu memutar pandanganku kearah sekitarnya, ah aku lupa kalau aku kali ini berada kamarku, dirumah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Sejak aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka malah memaksaku dan teman-temanku untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Kata Kaa-chan dari pada menyewa apartemen lebih baik mereka semua tinggal bersamanya. Dan dengan itu aku dan teman-temanku berakhir disini._

 _Memikirkan kembali mimpi yang aku alami barusan membuat aku benar-benar sakit. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan rasa bersalah ini akan hilang._

' _entah sampai kapan kau terus menghantuiku Hinata, kalau kamu boleh tahu setiap malam aku selalu mengingat kejadian itu, apa ini balasanku karena tak selalu ada untukmu, atau kah ini jalan yang harus kulalui yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama. aku benar-benar tak mengerti akan hal ini'_ gumam batinku

 _Tanpa disadari olehku, air mata ku mulai tumpah kepermukaan.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikan air mata ini, tapi yang aku mengerti sekarang hanya sebuah lubang hati yang masih belum terisi, dan rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan._

 _ **Naruto POV end.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sinar mentari pun menyinari pagi di Konohagakure, semuanya pun memulai aktivitas ketika pagi tiba. Dan itu juga termasuk dirumah salah satu tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

Seperti biasa Kushina setiap pagi selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarganya yang tercinta itu, akan tetapi pagi ini terasa berbeda untuk Kushina. Karena biasanya dia menyiapkan sarapan sendirian kini malah ditemani Tohka dan Shiori, mereka bertiga pagi ini bertugas menyiapkan sarapan. Yah sejak kedatangan Tohka dan Shiori 3 hari lalu, mereka bertiga dengan kompak selalu menyiapkan sarapan diwaktu pagi.

"Tohka-chan, bisakah kamu menyiapkan piring dimeja makan?" ucap Kushina

"tentu Kaa-san" ucap Tohka dengan semangat dan riang.

Melihat Tohka yang begitu semangatnya menyiapakan tatanan piring dimeja makan itu, Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil. Melihat dia bagaikan dirinya merasa mempunyai anak perempuan lagi. Sikap Tohka yang begitu polos dan riang tentu membuat Kushina terkadang terkikik geli.

Lalu mengapa Tohka tadi memanggil Kushina dengan panggilan Kaa-san, tentunya itu atas dari perintah sang pelaku itu sendiri, yah Kushina memang sudah menganggap Tohka dan Shiori seperti anaknya. Oelh karena itu mereka tak perku sungkan untuk memanggil dirinya dan Minato dengan sebutan Kaa-san/Tou-san. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya Tohka pun juga membantu lainya untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Kaa-san sepertinya supnya sudah matang nih" ucap Shiori

"Kalau begitu, segera letakan di mangkuk yah Shiori-chan" ucap Kushina

"Haii Kaa-san" ucap Shiori

Ditengah mereka bertiga menyiapkan sarapan, tampaknya ada 2 orang yang sudah terbangun dan menuju ke ruang makan saat itu juga.

Orang pertama seorang pria paruh baya yang masih kelihatan muda, dia bersurai pirang dengan jambang yang dibiarkan tumbuh panjang, manik mata Blue Shapire dan berkulit tan, dan Orang kedua adalah gadis kecil bersurai merah dengan perawakan mirip seperti Kushina sewaktu kecil, dan jangan lupa dengan manik mata Blue Shapirenya itu.

Kedua Orang itu adalah Minato Namikaze dan Sachi Namikaze-Uzumaki, mereka sepertinya baru terbangun dari mimpi mereka tersebut. Mereka pun langsung duduk dikursi yang berada di meja makan tersebut.

"Hooaahhh Ohayou. Kaa-chan, Nee-chan" ucap Sachi

"Ohayou Tsuma, Tohka-chan, Shiori-chan" Ucap Minato

Mendengar hal itu, mereka bertiga yang masih berada didapur pun membalas sapaan Minato dan Sachi ditengah kegiatan mereka menyiapkan sarapan pagi

"Ohayou Anata, Sachi-chan" ucap Kushina

"Ohayou juga Sachi-chan, Tou-san" ucap Shiori dan Tohka

Setelah itu Kushina seperti biasanya menyiapkan Kopi hangat untuk Suaminya yang tercinta tersebut.

"Naruto mana? Dia masih belum bangun?" tanya Minato sambil membuka Koran hariannya itu.

"Yah begitulah Anata, hah anak itu selalu saja terlambat bangun" keluh Kushina sambil meletakan kopi hangat disamping Minato.

"yah sudah biarkan saja, nanti juga beberapa menit lagi dia bangun kok" ucap Minato

"Yah, tapi awas saja kalau sampai aku sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan anak itu masih belum bangun juga, aku pasti akan memberikannya pukulan kasih sayang milikku fufufufufufu.." ucap Kushina sambil menyeringai (mode evil on)

 **Glek**

Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Minato saat mendengar perkataan Kushina barusan, dia tahu apa makna dari pukulan kasih sayang tersebut, karena dia juga pernah merasakannya saat ia telat bangun diwaktu sebelumnya, oleh karena itu dia selau berusaha untuk bangun lebih awal agar tak merasakan pukulan itu. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah anaknya itu jika mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari ibunya yang tercinta tersebut. Membayangkan itu membuat Minato merinding.

Menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu, Minato lalu dengan spontan meminum Kopi miliknya tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia meminum sedikit demi sedikit kopi hangat buatan istrinya tercinta itu.

"Sudahlah Tsuma, lebih baik Sachi-chan saja yang membangunkannya, yah kan Sachi-chan" ucap Minato sambil memberi isyarat tersebut pada anak bungsu nya itu.

"Yah tenang saja Kaa-chan, aku akan membangunkan Onii-chan secepatnya" ucap Sachi

"hah yah sudah Kaachan, menyiapkan makanan dulu, tolong bangunkan Nii-chanmu yah Sachi-chan" ujar Kushina sambil pergi kearah dapur.

"Haii, Kaa-chan" ujar Sachi

Akan tetapi belum Sachi melaksanakan niat membangunkan Onii-channya, rupanya Naruto sendiri sudah terbangun, dan sudah sampai diruangan makan keluarga tersebut.

"Ohayou Minna" ucap Naruto

"Ohayou" balas mereka semua diruangan itu.

Naruto pun langsung duduk di salah satu kursi dimeja makan itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari sepertinya sang adik kecil tengah memperhatikannya. Terlebih lagi pandanganya begitu intens terhadapan kedua manik mata Onii-channya itu.

' _mata Nii-chan kenapa yah, apa Nii-chan sakit mata'_ pikir polos Sachi

Mereka semua termasuk Naruto tak menyadari kalau Naruto tanpa sengaja sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan dan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe miliknya. Minato yang masih sibuk membaca koran paginya, Kushina, Tohka dan Shiori masih bergelut dengan urusan dapur keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Hanya Sachi lah yang menyadari hal itu. Hal itu dikarenakan semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sachi terus memperhatikan mata itu tanpa ia sadari ia menangkap sebuah isyarat didalam benak Onii-chan nya tersebut.

' _Mata Nii-chan seperti menyiratkan warna, warna yang begitu berduka, entah mengapa mata itu terus saja menyiratkan hal itu'_ pikir polos Sachi.

Yah memang benar apa yang dipikirkan sang adik itu, Sharingan dan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe memang menyiratkan perasaan hati sang pemiliknya. Kedua manik mata itu memang selalu jujur dengan apa yang ada didalam benak sang pemiliknya, dan Sachi bisa menangkap hal itu, sebuah kesedihan dan rasa sakit, terlebih pandangan Naruto sepertinya hanya menyiratkan sebuah awan mendung. Dan hanya Sachi lah yang menyadari hal itu.

"Nii-chan kenapa, kenapa Nii-chan begitu sedih?" tanya Sachi

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah Sachi-chan, Nii-chan tak kenapa-kenapa kok" bantah Naruto

"Hontou ka?" tanya Sachi

"Hontou dayou, Nii-chan tak apa kok" ucap Naruto

Setelah menjawab itu hening pun tercipta, tak biasanya Naruto bersikap itu, biasanya dirinya selalu menanyai Sachi perihal belajar, atau pun tentang teman-temannya, tetapi kini yang dihadapan Sachi adalah Naruto yang berbeda, seperti dia sedang menyembunyikannya sesuatu yang membuat ia sedih. Dirinya tak tahu apa yang membuat Onii-chan tercintanya begitu sedih, tapi dia tak bisa terus membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Dengan perasaan kesal Sachi pun langsung melontarkan apa yang ia pikirkannya terhadap Naruto.

"Bohong, Nii-chan berbohong ttebani!" ucap Sachi dengan nada tinggi

Mendengar suara Sachi yang tiba-tiba meninggi, Minato dan Naruto pun kaget, Naruto bereaksi hanya mengernyitkan alis menandakan pernyataan kebingungan melihat Sikap Sachi kali ini sedangkan Minato sendiri langsung menegur kedua adik-kakak tersebut.

"Sachi-chan, kenapa kamu malah berteriak seperti itu, tidak baik berteriak seperti itu kepada Anikimu" tegur Minato sambil membaca koran miliknya.

"Abis Nii-chan berbohong" ucap Sachi.

"Sachi-chan Nii-chan tak berbohong kok" ucap Naruto

"Bohong! Sachi gak percaya, buktinya mata Nii-chan menyiratkan hal itu ttebani" ucap Sachi

"apa maksudmu Sachi-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya

Mendengar keributan pun Kushina langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya didapur dan menghampiri kedua anaknya itu.

"Apa. Yang terjadi disini Sachi-chan, Naruto, kenapa kalian malah-..." ucapan Kushina terputus saat melihat perubahan mata anak sulungnya itu.

Spontan Kushina kaget bukan main saat melihat mata anaknya bukan manik Blue Shapire, melainkan manik mata yang berbeda dikedua mata anaknya itu. Dapat ia lihat mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi pola Riak air dengan enam tomoe, sedangkan pada bagian pupil mata kanan nya berubah merah darah disertai 3 tomoe ditengahnya.

"Naruto! Matamu kenapa? Kenapa matamu berubah menjadi aneh!" ucap Kushina dengan nada intimidasi

Mendengar sang istri mengeluarkan nada tinggi, Minato pun langsung menoleh kehadapan mereka dan menutup sejenak korannya.

"Kushina, kamu kenapa.. kamu malah berteriak dan..." ucapan Minato pun juga terputus saat menoleh kehadapan Naruto

Sama seperti Kushina, Minato sepertinya bereaksi sama

' _Pola riak air dengan enam tomoe dan pola pupil merah darah dengan 3 tomoe, itu Rinnegan dan Sharingan, kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki mata itu?'_ pikir Minato

"Naruto!.. matamu! Matamu kenapa?" tanya Minato nada kaget.

Mendengar hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung, memang apa ada yang aneh dengan matanya, Pikir Naruto yang masih belum menyadari kalau Dojutsu miliknya sudah aktif.

"Hmm mataku baik-baik saja kok Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, memang nya ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan itu maksud Tou-chan, yang Tou-chan maksud kenapa matamu malah berubah menjadi Rinnegan dan Sharingan? Itukan mata milik Klan Uchiha, sejak kapan kamu memilikinya" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi.

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Naruto sedikit kaget karena dirinya tak menyadari kalau matanya sudah berubah.

' _Kuso!, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dojutsu milikku aktif dengan sendiri, apa emosiku sedang tidak stabil yah'_ pikir Naruto

Yah dirinya memang tak menyadari hal ini, seharusnya ia sadar kalau beberapa saat lalu pandangannya sempat menajam akibat efek Rinnegan dan Sharingan.

Mau tidak mau dirinya hanya tersenyum kikuk memandang ayah dan ibunya yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan intimidasi dan bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi Naruto, Kaachan harap kamu bisa menjelaskan masalah ini dengan jujur, Kaachan tidak suka dengan namanya kebohongan ingat itu Naruto!" ucap Kushina

 **GLEK**

Memandang wajah garang ibunya Naruto mau tak mau hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum kikuk saat melihat senyuman ibunya yang bagaikan iblis sedang mengamuk itu.

"Hehehe baik-baiklah nanti akan aku jelaskan pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tapi setelah sarapan oke" ujar Naruto dengan senyum kikuk

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan berharap kamu jujur menjelaskan semua ini Uzumaki Na-ru-to" ucap Kushina dengan nada intimidasi

* * *

 _ **Rouran**_

Saat ini di Kerajaan Rouran sendiri mentari baru terbit, sinar keorangean menghiasi pagi di Negeri seribu menara itu. Semua masih belum terbangun kala itu, hanya seorang gadis bersurai Lavender sepunggung yang rupanya sudah tersadar. Dan menatap sinar mentari yang masih orange tersebut.

Yah Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia masih saja dengan intens menatap hal itu, entah mengapa dia tertarik dengan hal itu, aneh bukan padahal dirinya selalu tidak biasa menatap mentari pagi yang baru terbit itu tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya ia ingin sekali menatap mentari pagi di Rouran

' _Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin melihat Sunrise disini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti diperasaanku kini'_ pikir Hinata

Dia melihat mentari pagi dibalik jendala Menara mansion yang ia tinggali Di Rouran. Sembulur angin bahkan memainkan surai Lavendernya itu, menari-menari seakan menyiratkan warna. Entah warna apa itu, apa warna duka atau warna suka, entahlah kesan apa itu.

Disaat ia sibuk menatap mentari tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara feminim yang merdu disekitarnya, aneh padahal ini diatas menara tetapi mengapa ada suara yang bernyanyi.

' _Eh suara apa itu?'_ gumam Hinata dalam batin.

小さな肩を並べて歩いた  
何でもない事で笑い合い 同じ夢を見つめていた  
耳を澄ませば 今でも聞こえる  
君の声 オレンジ色に染まる街の中  
 **Chiisana kata o narabete aruita**  
 **nandemonai koto de warai ai onaji yume o mitsumete ita**  
 **mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru**  
 **kimi no koe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka**  
— Kita berjalan dengan bahu berdampingan  
— Menertawakan sesuatu yang tak penting sambil menatap mimpi yang sama  
— Jika aku dengarkan dengan seksama, aku masih mendengar  
— suaramu di antara pemandangan senja kota

' _Suara apa itu kenapa disini ada yang sedang bernyanyi, aneh?'_ gumam Hinata dalam batin

君がいないと本当に退屈だね  
寂しいと言えば笑われてしまうけど  
残されたもの 何度も確かめるよ  
消えることなく輝いている  
 **kimi ga inaito hontou ni taikutsuda ne**  
 **sabishii to ieba warawarete shimaukedo**  
 **nokosareta mono nando mo tashikameru yo**  
 **kieru koto naku kagayaite iru**  
— Saat kau tak disini, terasa benar-benar membosankan  
— Tapi saat aku bilang kesepian, kau hanya tertawa  
— Aku terus memastikan apa saja yang tersisa  
— Sesuatu yang bersinar dan tak akan hilang

' _Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa yang ia senandungkan begitu mendalam, yah aku dapat merasakannya, senandung ini seperti perasaanku sekarang, entah mengapa aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.'_ Pikir Hinata.

Hinata pun lalu memutuskan mendatangi sumber itu, ia pun melacak sumber suara itu, ia mengaktikan Byakuugan miliknya untuk mencari asal suara itu, dan binggo ia berhasil menemukan seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi dijembatan penguhubung antara menara ia berada dengan menara lainya. Hinata pun langsung bergegas mendatanginya, ia pun melompat ke sisi demi sisi untuk berusaha menemuinya.

 **Taap..**

Setelah berhasil mendarat mulus, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk semakin mendekat dengan orang yang menandungkan nyanyian itu. Semakin ia mendekat semakin terlihat pula parasnya, saat ia melihat parasnya ia bisa melihat. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis muda bersurai pink sepunggung dengan kulit putih langsat, tingginya seperti dirinya dan manik mata nya pun hampir mirip dengan surai miliknya. Aneh dirinya belum pernah menemui penduduk Rouran sepertinya. Tapi ia menepis kecurigaannya itu, mungkin saja ia memang penduduk sekitar sini pikir Hinata

Saat Hinata ingin sekali menyapa tiba-tiba saja ia berubah pikiran untuk melakukan hal itu, dirinya malah terhempas dalam kenikmatan lantunan indah suara merdu dari sang gadis misterius tersebut.

雨上がりの空のような 心が晴れるような  
君の笑顔を憶えている 思い出して笑顔になる  
きっと二人はあの日のまま 無邪気な子供のまま  
巡る季節を駆け抜けていく それぞれの明日を見て  
 **ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na**  
 **kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru**  
 **kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama**  
 **meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite**  
— Seperti langit yang tampak setelah hujan, hatiku pun cerah  
— Mengingat senyumanmu membuatku ikut tersenyum juga  
— Pasti seperti halnya kita di hari itu, seperti anak-anak yang polos  
— Kita akan pergi melalui musim yang berlalu untuk melihat setiap hari esok

' _Benar-benar indah, aku baru kali ini mendengar lantunan lirik yang sedemikian rupa ini, aku hanya berdiri didekat nya sambil meresapi suara indahnya tersebut. Sepertinya dia juga tak menyadari keberadaanku kini, oh mungkin karena dia bernyanyi sepenuh hati' pikir Hinata_

 _一人になれば不安になると_ _  
_ _眠りたくない夜は_ _話し続けていた_ _  
_ _ **hitori ni nareba fuan ni naru to**_ _  
_ _ **nemuritakunai yoru wa hanashi tsudzukete ita**_ _  
— Saat aku sendirian dan merasa khawatir  
— di malam aku tak bisa tidur, kita terus berbicara_

 _君はこれから何を見ていくんだろう_ _  
_ _私はここで何を見ていくのだろう_ _  
_ _沈む夕焼け_ _オレンジに染まる街に_ _  
_ _そっと涙を預けてみる_ _  
_ _ **kimi wa korekara nani o mite ikundarou**_ _  
_ _ **watashi wa koko de nani o mite iku no darou**_ _  
_ _ **shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machi ni**_ _  
_ _ **sotto namida o azukete miru**_ _  
— Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lihat,  
— Apa aku akan bisa melihatnya di sini?  
— Di kota dimana jingga mewarnai segalanya  
— Aku mencoba untuk menyimpan air mataku_

Mendengar terus lantunan lirik yang dinyanyikan itu, perlahan bulir air mata pun mengalir mata yang mirip rembulan itu, gadis bersurai indigo itu rupanya menitikan air matanya. Mendengar lagu yang begitu mendalam baginya.

' _Are, mengapa aku menangis, mengapa aku malah merasa begitu sakit, ini aneh'_ pikir Hinata

 _何億もの光の中_ _生まれた一つの愛_ _  
_ _変わらなくても変わってしまっても_ _君は君だよ_ _心配無いよ_ _  
_ _いつか二人が大人になって_ _素敵な人に出会って_ _  
_ _かけがえのない家族を連れて_ _この場所で逢えるといいな_ _  
_ _ **nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai**_ _  
_ _ **kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimi wa kimidayo shinpai nai yo**_ _  
_ _ **itsuka futari ga otona ni natte suteki na hito ni deatte**_ _  
_ _ **kakegae no nai kazoku o tsurete kono basho de aeruto ii na**_ _  
— Satu cinta terlahir diantara ratusan juta cahaya  
— Bahkan jika kau telah berubah atau tak berubah, kau adalah kau, aku tak perlu khawatir  
— Suatu hari saat kita berdua menjadi dewasa dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menakjubkan  
— Saat itu aku berharap kita bisa membawa keluarga kita yang tak tergantikan dan bertemu lagi di tempat ini_

Semakin Hinata mencoba meresapi lantunan itu, semakin ia sadar kalau lagu itu mirip dengan perasaan nya kini, entah dirinya mencoba mengelak hal itu akan tetapi dirinya juga sadar kalau perasaan hatinya memang seperti lagu yang dilantukan gadis misterius itu, entah mengapa hatinya kini merasa sakit, sakit padahal tidak ada darah yang keluar, tidak ada memar ia yang ia dapatkan tetapi mengapa rasa sakitnya begitu terasa bagaikan lebih sakit dari serangan 128 pukulan Jyuuken sekali pun.

' _Hiks..Hikss. aku baru sadar lagu ini benar-benar seperti perasaanku, sebuah perasaan kehilangan, entah mengapa sejak hari itu, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu dan itu membuatku merasa hampa!, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku'_ pikir Hinata kalut dan terus saja mengeluarkan butiran air mata itu.

 _雨上がりの空のような_ _心が晴れるような_ _  
_ _君の笑顔を憶えている_ _思い出して笑顔になる_ _  
_ _何億もの光の中_ _生まれた一つの愛_ _  
_ _巡る季節を駆け抜けていく_ _それぞれの明日を見て_ _  
_ _それぞれの夢を選んで_ _  
_ _ **ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na**_ _  
_ _ **kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru**_ _  
_ _ **nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai**_ _  
_ _ **meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite**_ _  
_ _ **sorezore no yume o erande**_ _  
— Seperti langit yang tampak setelah hujan, hatiku pun cerah  
— Mengingat senyumanmu membuatku ikut tersenyum juga  
— Satu cinta terlahir diantara ratusan juta cahaya  
— Kita akan pergi melalui musim yang berlalu untuk melihat setiap hari esok  
— Memilih dari setiap mimpi kita_

Walau terus mencoba mengingatnya tapi entah mengapa semuanya begitu samar untuknya entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dirinya tidak tahu, dirinya terus saja menangis dan tidak berhenti. Dirinya mencoba menghentikannya akan tetapi rasanya tidak bisa lantaran emosi telah menguasai dirinya, yah kali ini akal sehatnya telah dikalahkan perasaannya yang begitu rapuh.

"Hikkss...Hikks.. Kenapa..Kenapa aku terus menangis aku tak mengerti mengapa itu terjadi" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Tanpa disadari Hinata rupanya gadis itu sudah menyelasaikan lantunannya, ia mendengar juga perkataan Hinata barusan. Dia tahu kalau Hinata juga mengalami hal ini.

"Kamu Hinata-chan bukan?" sapa gadis tersebut.

"Eh" gumam Hinata

Hinata pun tersadar dari tangisannya, ia pun membasuh dengan kasar air matanya menggunakan telapak tanganya tersebut. Dengan mata yang bekak akibat menangis barusan ia menoleh kembali ke gadis yang menyapanya itu.

"Benarkan Kamu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya kembali gadis tersebut

"Eh kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku, sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata

"Hmm aku tahu tentang dirimu soal aku juga selalu mengawasimu kok" ujar gadis itu.

"Eh mengawasi" beo Hinata dengan penuh kebingungan

"Yah aku selalu mengawasimu terus Hinata-chan" ujar gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Hinata pun mulai curiga dan dengan spontan ia memasang kuda-kuda miliknya dan tak lupa Byakuugan miliknya juga sudah aktif.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang begitu mencurigainya, gadis misterius itu hanya terkekeh kecil

"Hihihihi rupanya reaksimu itu sama dengan dia yah" ujar Gadis itu

"Eh apa maksudmu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu berada disini dan apa maksudmu sama dengan 'dia'?" tanya Hinata

"Hihihi tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku bukanlah musuhmu kok, aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu " ujar Gadis itu.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu barusan?" tanya Hinata

"Heh, kamu ini jangan serius begitu, oke jika aku memang berniat membunuhmu seharusnya aku sudah membunuhmu saat melamun tadi tapi buktinya aku tidak melakukan hal itu bahkan aku malah menyapamu, apa kamu masih tidak percaya Hi-na-ta-chan?" ucap gadis itu.

Hinata pun mulai menyadari kalau dihadapannya sebenarnya bukan musuhnya, kalau memang ia berniat membunuhnya seharus sudah dilakukan sejak tadi, ah lagi-lagi pemikiran negatifnya malah membuat ia denganya terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman.

"Baiklah aku percaya denganmu ettoo—" ucap Hinata kebingungan memanggil namanya.

"Panggil saja aku Rinne, oke" ujar Rinne

"Umm baiklah Rinne-chan" ujar Hinata

"Nah gitu dong, seharusnya kamu itu mebuang sikap negative thinking milikmu itu, padahal didepanmu sekarang ada orang yang mencoba mengajak berkenalan denganmu" ujar Rinne dengan bibir dimanyunkan dan bersikap pura-pura sebal.

"Gomenne Rinne-chan, aku pikir kamu itu musuh habisnya kamu bilang kamu selalu mengawasiku sih, kan aneh." Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi kamukan bukannya dulu sering menstalkerkan dia bukan" ujar Rinne

"Eh maksudnya?" tanya Hinata

"Apa kamu tidak ingat, sewaktu kecil kamukan sering menstalkerkan 'Dia'?" ujar Rinne

"Hmm aku tidak ingat, sejak kapan aku melakukan kegiatan aneh itu Rinne-chan" ucap Hinata

Rinne pun menatap Hinata sedikit ironi melihat Hinata tak mengingat dia.

' _Hmmm sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia yah?'_ gumam Rinne dalam batin.

"Yah sudah lupakan kalau kamu tidak mengingatnya" ujar Rinne

"Umm baiklah, terus kalau begitu kamu mau menemuiku kesini untuk apa dong?" tanya Hinata

Rinne sendiri bepikir kalau dirinya menjelaskan sekarang. Pasti dia tak bisa menangkap apa yang dirinya inginkan.

' _Mungkin sebaiknya aku beri saja pemancingnya, siapa tahu dia ingat soal 'Dia'_ " ucap Rinne dalam batin

"Hinata-chan bisakah aku menyentuh keningmu sebentar?" tanya Rinne

"Hmm untuk apa Rinne-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kebingunan

"aku tak bisa menjelaskan tapi aku tak melukaimu kok" ujar Rinne

"Tapiii. Rinne-chan.." ucap Hinata

"Sudahlah lihat dan perhatikan saja Hinata-chan oke" ujar Rinne

Rinne pun perlahan mendekati Hinata dan menjentikan jari kehadapan kening Hinata

 **Tikkk.**

Hinata pun mulai kehilangan kesimbangan karena dirinya tak mengira kalau Rinne malah menyentikan jarinya.

Akan tetapi sebelum terjatuh tanganya pun ditangkap oleh Rinne agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Apa yang barusan kamu lakukan Rinne-chan?" tanya Hinata

Akan tetapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Rinne malah bertanya balik.

"Apa kamu sudah merasakannya Hinata-chan? Ucap Rinne

"Merasakan ap- Ughhhh" tiba-tiba saja kepala Hinata serasa mau pecah.

 **DEG**

Disaat ia merasakan sakit kepala yang begitu hebat. Perlahan sekelebat berkas gambar muncul dibenaknya, semuanya begitu teracak dan tak beraturan.

Yang dia lihat selalu saja gambar seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai pirang jabrik dan jangan lupa tanda kumis kucing menghiasi wajahnya.

" _ **Kau tidak punya wewenang menetapkan seperti apa seseorang itu , Bakaa! ...,katakan padanya Hinata!.. ".."Hinata.. jangan tinggal diam dan berikan Argumentasimu !.. aku sudah kesal mendengar ocehan nya itu !"**_ teriak Pemuda itu

Hinata bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu menyorakinya saat Ujian Chunin terdahulu. Ia dia ingat pemuda itu menyemangati saat ia berhadapan dengan Neji diwaktu Ujian Chunin tersebut.

Ingatan Hinata pun beralih gambar selanjutnya dimana ia sedang bersembunyi dibalik batang kayu tempat latihan ke 7 di Konoha, dia milihat ia dan pemuda itu berbincang disana.

" _ **Hinata . Sepertinya aku berpikir kamu itu muram , pemalu dan aneh.."**_ ucap pemuda itu sambil menjeda katanya dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapannya diwaktu ia kecil

" _ **..tapi Aku benar-benar menyukai orang sepertimu"**_ ucapnya sambil meninggal Hinata kecil disana.

Hinata bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu ada kaitan dengan dirinya

Scene pun beralih saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Saat itu ia melihat dirinya yang lain tengah bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut.

" _ **Hinata Arigatou, terima kasih sudah tetap ada disisiku"**_ ucap Pemuda itu

Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan pemuda itu membuat Hinata begitu senang, walau ia tak mengingat siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu.

Dan scene pun beralih saat ia melihat dirinya tengah berpelukan dengan pemuda itu akan tetapi pemuda itu terus saja menghilang seperti partikel cahaya-cahaya, ia melihat kalau dirinya yang lain menangis ditengah pemuda itu.

" _ **Sudahlah Hinata, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja kok, meski kamu melihat aku akan menghilang akan tetapi hatiku itu tidak akan menghilang untukmu Hinata"**_ ucap Pemuda itu

Sedangkan Hinata yang lain masih saja menangisi apa yang telah terjadi dirinya sekan tidak rela kehilangan dia.

" _ **Hinata Arigatou, sudah mau memperhatikanku, sudah mau peduli padaku, sudah mau menganggapku ada, maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu sampai saat ini, akan tetapi hatiku ini tetap milikmu Hinata, Hontouni Daiskui dayou Hinata, maaf aku tak bisa berada disisimu lagi. Hinata Sayonara!"**_ _ucap pemuda itu sambil mengecup keningnya itu._

 **Pyyyarrrrrrrrrrrr.**

Saat itu Hinata melihat pemuda itu mneghilang bagaikan butiran cahaya dan saa itu juga ia melihat Hinata yang lain pingsan setelah itu. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat pemuda itu menghilang ia merasa sakit, rasa ingin menangis dan terasa begitu hampa padahal ia tidak mengingatnya sekalipun.

Dan akhirnya putaran gambar-gambar demi gambar pun berakhir.

"Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan?" panggil Rinne

Hinata pun tersadar dari pingsannya, dia pun menatap sekitar rupanya Rinne masih berada dengannya

"Hinata-chan syukurlah kamu sadar" ucap Rinne

"Are apa aku pingsan ?" tanya Hinata

"Yah kamu tadi pingsan Hinata-chan, kamu tiba-tiba saja mengeluh sakit kepala dan pingsan begitu saja" ujar Rinne

"Ah begitu yah, kalau begitu maaf sudah merepotkanmu Rinne-chan" ujar Hinata

"Tak apa kok Hinata-chann, yang terpenting kamu sudah sadar sekarang, lalu apa yang kamu rasakan saat pingsan tadi?" tanya Rinne

"Ehmm soal itu, aku melihat ingatanku begitu samar, aku melihat seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik denga wajah disertai tanda kumis kucing dikedua pipinya dan ia juga berkulit tan, aku merasa semuanya begitu samar dengannya, akan tetapi entah mengapa perasaanku benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia adalah bagian terpenting dariku" ujar Hinata

"Kalau begitu kamu pasti sudah mengingat "Dia" bukan?" ucap Rinne

"Maksudmu Rinne-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Yah siapa lagi, yang kamu bilang bagian terpentingmu" ujar Rinne

Hinata pun berpikir kembali, jika pemuda itu memang bagian terpenting lalu apa hubunganya dengannya terus bagaimana dengan perasaanya tentang pemuda itu. Terlebih Rinne begitu mengetahui sosok yang selalu ia bilang dengan inisial "Dia", dengan rasa penasaran pun Hinata kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Rinne perihal tentang "Dia"

"Rinne-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Hinata

"Memangnya ada Hinata-chan?" tanya Rinne

"Umm soal itu apa kamu mengetahui tentang Dia?" tanya Hinata

Mendengar hal itu Rinne pun tersenyum penuh arti, seperti ia sudah berhasil memancing rasa penasaran Hinata.

"Umm aku sih tidak terlalu tahu detail tentang "Dia" soalnya aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh, tetapi nanti pada saatnya kamu akan mengetahui tentang Dia kok" ujar Rinne

"Eh maksudmu apa Rinne-chan, kamu malah membuatku semakin bingung?" ucap Hinata

"Sudahlah tak perlu dibingungkan kok, nanti pada waktunya Dia akan datang, dan disaat itulah aku memohon padamu untuk menjaganya oke" ujar Rinne

"Eh jadi apa maksudmu, sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu Rinne?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kebingungan

"Tujuanku itu hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu kalau dia akan datang, dan disaat itulah aku harap kamu bisa membahagiakannya" ujar Rinne

Mendengar ocehan Rinne kala itu membuat Hinata penuh tanda tanya, dirinya terus menatap Rinne akan tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan baginya.

"Baiklah, walau aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu itu Rinne-chan, aku akan tetap menunggunya, dan aku juga masih ada satu pertanyaan untukmu Rinne-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Ehmm memang ada apa lagi yang mau dipertanyakan?" tanya Rinne

"Umm soal itu mengapa kamu begitu terobsesi melakukan hal ini, padahal kita kan baru saja saling mengenal dan aku juga tak terlalu mengingat tentang dia?" tanya Hinata

"Umm soal itu yah, baiklah akan kujelaskan, yang aku inginkan sebenarnya melihat Dia bahagia, itu saja meski aku harus menghilang dari dunia ini untuk melakukanya akan tetapi aku akan tetap membuat dia bahagia!" ucap Rinne

Mendengar hal itu malah membuat Hinata kebingungan, apa maksudnya membuat dia bahagia, lalu apa maksud dengan mengorbankan keberadaanya untuknya agar dia bahagia, aku semakin tidak mengerti pikir Hinata saat itu.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak mengerti bukan, akan tetapi itulah alasanku untuk membuat dia bahagia, karena bagiku dia juga sama berartinya dengan apa yang kamu anggap penting, Hinata-chan" ucap Rinne

"Eh jadi maksudnya?" tanya Hinata

"Hmm sulit untuk dijelaskan tetapi kamu pasti akan mengerti kok, oleh karena itu aku mohon padamu untuk membuat ia tetap tersenyum yah Hinata-chan" ujar Rinne

"Tapii. Rinne-chan. Aku..." ucapan Hinata pun terpotong oleh Rinne

"Oh, Sudah dulu yah Hinata-chan waktuku sudah habis, aku mau pergi dulu yah" ujarnya

"eh tunggu Rinne-chan, kenapa kamu malah pergi?" tanya Hinata

"yah soalnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk saat ini" ujar Hinata

"Tapi kalau kamu pergi, aku masih belum tahu apa maksudmu tadi" ujar Hinata

"Soal itu tenang saja Hinata-chan, kamu pasti akan tahu" ujarnya

"maksudmu?" tanya Hinata

"kamu akan tahu jika waktunya tiba Hinata-chan, dan aku berharap disaat itu kamu mau mengabulkan permintaanku" ujarnya

"maksdumu apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Rinne-chan" gumam Hinata

"tenang saja, kalau waktunya sudah tiba kamu pasti akan mengerti, yah sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah" ujar Rinne

"eh tunggu dulu!" teriak Hinata

 _Akan tetapi disaat Hinata berlari mengejarnya, tiba-tiba cahaya terus menelan mereka berdua.. dan perlahan kesadaran Hinata mulai menghilang_

"Hinata-chan, aku mengandalkanmu, kumohon jaga senyumanya yah..." ucapnya.

 _Dan suara itulah yang Hinata dengar sebelum kesadaraannya menghilang._

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure no sato**_

 _ **Rumah Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki**_

Saat Naruto dan lainnya tengah berada diruang keluarga, hanya saja mereka kali ini sedang menantikan Naruto untuk bercerita, akan tetapi Naruto masih belum bercerita tentang semuanya dikarenakan saat ini Naruto tengah menemui para teman-temannya dialam bawah sadar.

" **Kau yakin akan bercerita jujur dengan seluruh keluargamu Naruto?"** tanya Gyuuki

"Aku sebenarnya masih ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, mungkin saja mereka bisa Syok mendengar kebenaran ini" ujar Naruto

" **Kalau begitu coba ceritakanlah semua kebenarannya mungkin saja mereka akan menerima"** Ujar Kurama

" **kau serius Kurama, bisa saja mereka malah menjauhi dia karena Naruto menceritakan yang sebenarnya"** Ujar Shukaku

" **Mungkin Shukaku benar, tapi apa salah untuk jujur bukan"** ujar Saiken

" **Yah apa yang dikatakan Kurama ada benarnya, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menutupi hal ini, mengingat keluarga pasti cepat atau lambat akan tahu mengenai kebenaran dirimu, lebih baik ungkapkan saja saat ini dari pada kau menyesal bukan"** Ujar Son Goku

" **Tapi menurutku apa yang dikatakan Shukaku ada benarnya juga, bisa saja mereka sulit menerima kenyataan itu, padahal kamulah yang mereka harapkan"** Ujar Isobu

" **Tapi menurutku lebih baik jujur dari pada tidak sama sekali Naruto-kun"** Ujar Matatabi

" **Hmm benar itu masalah mereka menerima atau tidak itu urusan belakangan yang terpenting lebih baik menceritakan dari pada tidak sama sekali Naruto"** Ujar Chomei

" **Tapi kau harus mepertimbangkan itu dengan matang Naruto, semua nya kini ada ditanganmu, apa kau mau jujur atau tidak"** Ujar Kokuo

Mendengar masukan dan saran dari teman-temannya, Naruto akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk memberitahu mereka secara menyeluruh, ini lebih baik dari pada ada penyesalan kemudian pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah, Minna terima kasih atas saran dan nasihat kalian, aku sudah memikirkan semua ini dengan matang-matang" ujar Naruto dengan nada yakin.

" **Jadi bagaimana Gaki? Apa kau akan tetap menceritakan ini semua?"** tanya Kurama

"Yap, itulah yang aku pikirkan saat ini, menurutku yang terbaik adalah saat ini aku akan menceritakan ini semua kepada keluargaku, aku tidak ingin lagi berbohong seperti didunia Gentei Tsukyomi terdahulu."

" **Kalau begitu aku akan tetap mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi Gaki/Naruto/Naruto-kun"** Ujar seluruh para Bijuu tersebut.

"Arigatou Minna, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah" ujar Naruto kemudian meninggalkan alam bawah sadar.

Naruto pun kemudian tersadar dari pertapaannya itu, dirinya hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika seluruhnya memperhatikannya begitu Intens.

"Hehehe, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto

"Nii-chan sebenarnya sedang apa sih? Dari tadi kayak orang bertapa saja?" tanya Sachi

"Yah betul kata Sachi-chan. Kaa-chan pun heran sebenarnya kamu ini sedang apa sih?" tanya Kushina

"Oh soal itu, aku baru saja menemui teman-temanku " ujar Naruto

"Teman-teman, jadi maksudmu? " tanya Minato

"Yap para Bijuu, Tou-chan bukan pernah melihatnya bukan" ujar Naruto kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan Minato.

"Jadi para Bijuu itu maksudmu adalah teman-teman lamamu Naruto?" tanya Tohka

"Yah begitulah Tohka." ujar Naruto

"Eh sejak kapan kamu berteman para Bijuu Naruto?" tanya Kushina

"Cerita nya panjang, mungkin akan kujelaskan dengan Sharingan milikku, jadi apa kalian mau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto

Semua nya mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau mereka ingin mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah" gumam Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan dojutsu matanya, terlihat pola mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi mata hexagonal dengan latar pupil hitam, dan skelera berwarna merah lalu dilengkapi dengan garis trigonal didalam pupilnya itu.

 _ **Genjutsu: Tsukyomi.**_

 **DEG**

 _Semuanya pun dibawa kedalam ingatan Naruto. Kushina, Minato, Sachi, Tohka dan Shiori pun bisa melihat jelas gambaran visual disana._

 _Scene pertama adalah malam kelahiran Naruto, dimana pada malam itu ia dilahirkan sekaligus ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat serangan Kyuubi, mereka bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi disana, mulai dari kelahiran Naruto, hingga kedua orang tuanya berkorban untuk melindungi dirinya dan Konoha dari serangan Pria bertopeng yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Obito._

 _Mereka semua pun menangis saat melihat kejadian pilu itu, terutama bagi Kushina dan Minato, mereka berdua tak menyangka dalam ingatan anak mereka ada bayangan seperti ini. Mereka merasa bersalah membuat Naruto seperti itu, kini mereka juga mengetahui kalau Naruto yang dihadapan mereka ini sudah menderita sekian lama._

' _Jadi seperti itukah diriku didalam ingatan Naruto, sebenarnya orang tua macam apa aku ini' pikir Minato dan Kushina_

 _Tohka dan Shiori juga bereaksi sama, mereka juga tak menyangka kalau kehidupan Naruto bukanlah kehidupan yang menyenangkan seperti yang mereka alami, penderitaan Naruto jauh lebih besar dan hebatnya Naruto sendiri tetap tegar menjalani hidupnya._

' _Hiks aku baru tahu kalau Naruto/Naru bisa setegar ini' pikir Tohka dan Shiori_

 _Yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Scene itu dimana Naruto kecil terus kejar-kejar oleh penduduk Konoha, mereka semua menganggap Naruto sebagai jelmaan Kyuubi yang membuat mereka trauma, Naruto terus saja mendapat tekanan sosial disana. dari ejekan, hinaan, cacian, bahkan pemukulan, tak juga jangan lupa didalam ingatan Naruto saat hari ulang tahunnya ia selalu mendapat lemparan batu dari penduduk Konoha yang begitu membencinya._

' _Nii-chan, jadi ini sebenarnya penderitaanmu' pikir Sachi_

 _Yah memang begitulah yang Naruto alami, tapi walau begitu Naruto tetap menjadi Naruto yang biasanya mencoba selalu ceria dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar meskipun tak mendapat pengakuan dan tak dianggap sama sekali keberadaannya di Konoha, perlahan ia pun mulai mendapat pengakuan dari beberapa orang terdekatnya, mulai dari Iruka, Sandaime Hokage,Kakashi-sensei, Team 7 dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Mereka semua mengakui keberadaan Naruto, dan Naruto sangat bahagia mendapat orang seperti mereka semua. Karena merekalah Naruto selamat dari Neraka bernama kesepian. Bisa saja Naruto bisa jadi pendendam jika terus terjebak di Neraka itu, akan tetapi berkat mereka Naruto bisa terbebas. Dan semua itu sangat disyukuri oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Scene pun beralih antara pertempuran Naruto vs Sasuke dilembah akhir, dimana pertempuran antara 2 orang yang mengalami nasib serupa, dimana Uchiha Sasuke adalah Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantai Klan Uchiha sedangkan Naruto adalah orang yang selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang karena ada monster didalam dirinya._

 _Mereka berdua bertarung untuk membagi rasa sakit dan apa yang ada didalam hati mereka, dengan adu pukul itulah cara mereka berdua dalam berinteraksi. Dapat dilihat Naruto mengalami kekalahan dalam pertarungan ini_

' _Seperti inikah kehidupanmu Naruto, penuh getir dan lika-liku, maafkan Kaa-chan yang tak selalu berada disampingmu' pikir Kushina_

 _Scene pun beralih dimana Kematian Jiraiya dan Invasi pain terhadap Konoha pun terjadi, Naruto menghadapi kejadian itu semua dengan tegar dan tak lupa aksi Heroik Hinata membela Naruto secara heroik juga ditampilkan dalam ingatannya._

' _Jadi dia adalah Hinata gadis yang selalu Naruto/Naru bicarakan yah, dia gadis yang berani dan sangat bersungguh mencintai Naruto/Naru..' pikir Tohka dan Shiori._

 _Scene pun terus berlanjut kedalam Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, dimana perang yang diawali oleh Obito dan Kabuto dengan Pasukan Edo Tensei serta Akatsuki membuat Dunia porak poranda, Naruto yang dibantu teman-temannya termasuk para Bijuu berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua tetapi kemudian titik balik pun terjadi saat Uchiha Madara bangkit kembali menggunakan Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, sehingga membuat Bijuu didalam tubuh Naruto diambil membuat ia kritis, tetapi berkat pertolongan Obito dirinya berhasil selamat. Dan selama masa kritisnya ia juga bertemu dengan pendeta legendaris Rikudou Sennin yang memperkirakan bahwa musuh yang sebenarnya Naruto akan bangkit._

 _Dan itu benar, musuh yang sebenarnya bagi Naruto adalah Ootsuki Kaguya dengan bantuan Zetsu Hitam menipulasi Madara untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukyomi dan hasil seluruh makhluk hidup pun terjebak disana. hanya Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi dan Sasuke berhasil selamat berkat Susanoo Sasuke._

 _Mereka semua pun menghadapi pertempuran akhir dunia melawan Ootsuki Kaguya, dan pada saat itulah titik balik untuk Naruto pun terjadi, dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kematian Hinata bahkan kematiannya ini selalu menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya._

' _Tak kusangka Naruto/Naru begitu banyak mengalami getirnya kehidupan' pikir Tohka dan Shiori_

 _Walau sempat patah semangat karena kematian Hinata, Naruto pun berhasil bangkit dan menyegel Kaguya bersama Sasuke akan tetapi seribu sayang pun terjadi sebelum selesai penyegelan Kaguya pun berhasil melemparkan Jutsunya untuk membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke, akan tetapi Naruto tetap tidak mati akibat perlindungan Sasuke. Sasuke melindunginya dari serangan Kaguya dan hasilnya Sasuke sekarat karena serangan itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto walau ia tidak terkena serangan Kaguya akan tetapi matanya berhasil Kaguya lukai, akibat Naruto kehilangan penghilatanya._

 _Kemudian sebelum kematian Sasuke, Sasuke berpesan pada Rikudou Sennin agar mentransplantasikan matanya terhadap Naruto, karena dirinya merasa berdosa pada Naruto kerena dirinya selalu saja mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto yang berusaha untuk menolongnya, pada awalnya Naruto menolak tetapi dengan paksaan Sasuke ia pun menerima kedua matanya._

 _Dan berkat itulah Naruto berhasil melihat kembali, ia pun mempunyai Rinnegan dan Sharingan dikedua matanya. Naruto kemudian membatalkan Mugen Tsukyomi dengan Dojutsunya. Dengan begitu hal ini lah sebagai akhir Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, walau begitu Naruto tetap saja kehilangan hal berharga baginya. Yaitu Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata._

 _Sebagai imbalan karena memenangkan perang, Rikudou Sennin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegel Jiwa para Bijuu dalam tubuh Naruto dan membawa tubuh mereka kealam baka, tujuannya agar Bijuu tak disalahgunakan lagi dan juga agar Naruto bisa menemukan jalan ke masa lalu menggunakan kekuatan Bijuu serta Jikukan Ninjutsu: Amenotejikara, akan tetapi kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Dirinya malah terdampar di dimensi lain yang penuh spirit yang disebut sebuah eksistensi yang membayakan umat manusia._

 _Scene selanjutnya memperlihat kehidupan Naruto didimensi lain, mulai kehidupan nya di Raizen Gakuen, pertemuan dengan Tohka yang membuatnya hampir saja dibunuh, ditembak mati oleh Origami penyegelan Tohka, nekat masuk kedalam tembakan jutaan Es tajam milik Yoshino saat menyegel kekuatan Yoshino, pertarungan melawan Kurumi dan berdarah-darah saat dirinya mencoba menyelamatkan Shiori dari bahaya Inverse mode miliknya._

 _Minato, Kushina, Sachi pun dapat melihat secara jelas bahwa kehidupan Naruto didimensi lain begitu berat, dirinya tak pernah membayangkan kalau Naruto begitu banyak melalui duka dan rintangan._

 _Dan Akhirnya didalam Scene terakhir mereka melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan terbawa ke tempat ini akibat ulah Spirit Ruler, dia merubah semuanya sehingga Naruto yang kini dihadapannya dapat berada disisi mereka._

 _Setelah selesai melihat ingatan Naruto, semuanya termenung dan terdiam, ekspresi mereka semua malah menyiratkan kesenduan, Naruto sudah menduga hal, pasti mereka akan syok mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi. Kebenaran dimana Naruto yang diharapkan Kushina dan Minato bukanlah Naruto anak mereka. Sebuah kebenaran dimana ia hanya kebetulan bisa berada dimensi ini karena ulah Ruler, sebuah kebetulan dia menyaksikan betapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi dengan Dimensi lamanya._

"Itulah ingatanku yang sebenarnya Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. mungkin aku memang tidak pantas memanggil kalian begitu, karena aku bukanlah yang kalian harapkan, maafkan aku yang sudah egois dan seenaknya saja menganggap kalian orang tua, tapi aku bersyukur aku bisa merasakan kembali seperti apa rasanya punya keluarga, walaupun aku datang dari masa yang berbeda." Ujar Naruto

Namun Minato dan Kushina masih diam dan tak membalas perkataan Naruto. Tampak ekspresi mereka begitu tak bisa diartikan saat itu juga.

Naruto kemudian memandang adiknya yang masih saja terdiam.

"Sachi-chan, gomenne kalau Onii-chan sudah membohongimu, Onii-chan tak bermaksud menggantikan keberadan Onii-chan mu yang sebenarnya tapi jujur Onii-chan bahagia bisa menjadi Onii-chanmu meski hanya sebentar" Ujar Naruto

Sama seperti Minato dan Kushina, reaksi sang adik juga masih diam dan terpaku. Begitu juga Tohka dan Shiori mereka juga menyiratkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Itulah kebenaran yang terjadi padaku Minna, aku memberitahu kalian semua karena aku percaya dengan kalian, aku cukup menceritakan hal ini dan aku juga tak butuh balasan kepercayaan, mau melihat saja sudah cukup untukku" Ucap Naruto

Naruto menjeda nafasnya sejenak, dan menghirup kembali udara untuk menenangkan dirinya, walau berat hati, Naruto harus melakukan ini agar keselahanpahaman diwaktu Dunia Gentei Tsukyomi tak terulang lagi.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan lalu membuat pose membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya. Seakan-akan dirinya benar-benar menyesal sudah membohongi Minato dan Kushina.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Sachi-chan. Hontou ni gomennasai, maaf kalau aku membohongi kalian, maaf aku hany bersikap egois, jika kalian ingin aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku sudah siap mulai dari sekarang. Arigatou sudah memberikanku kasih sayang, Arigatou sudah membuat masakan yang enak untukku, Arigatou sudah memberikan tempat teduh yang layak, Hontou ni Arigatou Touchan, Kaachan, Sachi-chan" ujar Naruto lirih.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Minato, Kushina dan Sachi begitu bergetar. Mereka sebenarnya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini, terlebih lagi untuk Kushina. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kalau Naruto yang dihadapannya kini bukanlah yang mereka harapkan. Tapi walau begitu dirinya merasa tetap ada ikatan seorang Ibu dan anak meski dia bukanlah Naruto yang diharapkannya.

Meski Naruto membohongi dirinya entah mengapa ia merasa lebih sakit saat melihat ingatan Naruto, dia tau kalau anak yang dihadapan mereka itu sudah banyak melalui banyak penderitaan, dia terus berjalan sendiri tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya, Kushina merasa tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak ingin lagi Naruto merasakan hal itu. Naluri keibuannya sangat kuat melihat Naruto yang mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi kehidupan, dia harus berbuat sesuatu pikir Kushina.

 **BRUUKKKK**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung dipeluk Ibunya itu. Tampak tangis pecah dari mata Kushina. Sudah cukup baginya. Dirinya tak tahan lagi. Melihat Naruto kini yang begitu menderita. Dirinya tak ingin itu terjadi lagi dengan Naruto. Yah kali ini dia harus bisa bersama dengan Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

"Hikkss.. Hikks...sudah cukup Naruto...sudah cukup, kamu tak usah berkata seperti itu, Kaa-chan mohon jangan anggap Kaa-chan bukan sebagai Ibumu, itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan bagiku Naruto, kamu tahu meski kamu bukanlah Kaa-chan yang harapkan tetapi Kaa-chan akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai anak kandung Kaa-chan." Ucap Kushina dengan nada lirih.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, ini bukanlah reaksi yang ia duga, seharusnya saat itu juga dia sudah diusir dari rumah, tapi apa kenyataannya sangat berbeda.

" .. Kaa-chan mohon padamu Naruto, tolong..tolong jangan tinggalkan Kaa-chan, tolong jangan anggap Kaa-chan sebagai orang lain, tolong tetap bersama kami disini Naruto. Meski kamu bukanlah yang sebenarnya atau apapun itu, Kaa-chan akan selalu tetap sayang padamu. Jadi Naruto jangan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kamu bukanlah anakku, jujur itu sangat menyakitkan untukku Naruto" ucap lirih Kushina

Kushina menangis dan menguatkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto, dirinya tidak ingin Naruto yang berada dihadapannya kini hilang dan lenyap begitu saja, sudah cukup untuk kehilangan Naruto saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, sudah cukup untuk saat itu. Saat ini dia sudah tidak mau kehilangan apapun lagi meskipun yang dihadapanya bukanlah yang diharapkan atau apapun itu.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu hanya diam dan bisa merespon apapun, dia hanya menginggit tepi bibirnya, dan berusaha menahan air matanya ditengah pelukan hangat ibunya, akan tetapi semua nya sia karena saat ini juga dia sudah menangis. Lagi-lagi Naruto kali ini sudah kalah dengan gejolak emosi yang ia tahan, ia hanya manusia biasa yang selalu mencoba tegar dan apa salahnya kali ia menangis dipelukan Ibunya yang tercinta itu.

Minato yang melihat Ibu dan anak saling berpelukan dalam tangis haru pun ikut tergerak. Dia juga memeluk anak nya tercinta itu.

"Naruto, apa yang dikatakan Kaa-chanmu itu benar, mau seperti apapun dirimu, kamu tetaplah Naruto yang kami kenal, Naruto sebagai anak dari kami berdua, jadi Tou-chan juga mohon padamu, jangan menganggap kami seperti itu. Meski seburuk apapun yang terjadi, kami tetaplah Orang tuamu" ucap Minato sambil memeluk Naruto

Begitu juga dengan dengan sang adik, Sachi juga tiba-tiba memeluk erat Anikinya itu, dia malah terisak menangis melihat Onii-chan nya itu sangat sakit.

"Hikss...Hikss..., Onii-chan, Sachi mohon jangan tinggalkan Sachi, meski Onii-chan bukan seperti apa yang Sachi harapkan, tapi Onii-chan kami mohon padamu jangan tinggalkan kami disini, aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu Onii-chan. Maka dari itu Sachi benar-benar sakit kalau Onii-chan pergi" ucap Sachi.

Naruto benar-benar bahagia kali ini, meski ia bukanlah mereka harapkan akan tetapi mereka tetap menganggap dirinya sebagai keluarga mereka. Dirinya tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, semuanya begitu menyesakan dalam hatinya.

"Hikss..Hikkss. Arigatou. Hontou ni Arigatou kalian sudah mau menganggapku sebagai keluarga kali meski aku datang dari masa yang berbeda. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku arti keluarga untukku, sekali lagi Hontouni Arigatou Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Sachi-chan" ujar Naruto dengan nada lirih

Naruto pun membalas pelukan mereka bertiga, dia memeluk mereka bertiga begitu erat dan seakan-akan tak mau kehilangan lagi. Suasan haru pun menyelimuti keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Bahkan itu sangat terasa bagi Tohka dan Shiori.

Mereka berdua juga menangis melihat sebuah keluarga itu. Rasanya mereka juga bersyukur Naruto bisa merasakan apa arti keluarga. Yah selama ini Naruto memanglah selalu menderita dan berjuang untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin ini adalah balasan untuk Naruto yang begitu tabah menjalani kehidupannya. Mendapatkan sebuah keluarga utuh pikir Tohka dan Shiori.

' _Yokatta, Naruto/Naru.. Yokatta...'_ ucap syukur Tohka dan Shiori melihat Naruto kini.

Sedangkan tanpa disadari mereka semua, ada siluet samar tengah mengawasi mereka semua, dia rupanya gadis bersurai pink sebahu dengan manik mata persis dengan rambut. Di wajahnya kini merekah senyum bahagia untuk mereka semua disana.

' _Syukurlah Naruto-kun, aku harap kamu akan bahagia disini, aku akan terus berjuang untuk kebahagianmu Naruto-kun, meski aku harus kehilangan keberadaanku di dunia ini'_ ucap batin sang gadis..

 **WUSHHH**

Setelah itu yang ia pun menghilang ditelan angin musim panas yang begitu mengejukan, hanya dedaunan yang terbang yang tersisa dari keberadaanya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Tenguu City**_

 _ **Pusat penelitian Ratatoskr.**_

Siang ini dipusat Penelitian Ratatoskr sedang ada pertemuan khusus antara Gokage Elemental National dan Direktur utama Ratatoskr, mereka semua membahas masalah Spirit yang muncul beberapa waktu lalu dibeberapa negara Elemental national.

Mereka yang hadir kini ada Rokudaime Hokage : Hatake Kakashi, Godaime Kazekage : Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Mizukage : Mei Terumi, Sandaime Tsuchikage: Oonoki, dan Yondaime Raikage : A. Selain itu ada juga direktur utama Ratatoskr Mr Elliot Baldwin Woodman dan juga Itsuka Kotori sebagai komanda divisi Fraxinus. Mereka semua membahas temuan yang didapat tim dilapangan mengenai ledakan Spacequake yang begitu Desktruktif tersebut.

"Jadi seperti yang dilaporkan ketua tim Nara Shikamaru, bahwan ada temuan janggal tentang Spacequake, bisa terlihat dilayar kali ini dapat disimpulkan ledakan Spacequake yang melanda Rouran beberapa waktu lalu dapat disimpulkan positif mengandung reaksi Nuklir yang berada diambang batas" ujar Itsuka Kotori dalam presentasinya itu

"Jadi begitu yah tampaknya hal ini akan tiba" ujar Woodman.

"Apa maksudmu Woodman-dono, apa maksudmu ini akan tiba?" tanya A

"salah satu jenis Spirit yang bernama Ruler, dia adalah Spirit dengan kekuatan angel Eden, bisa dikatakan Angel itu sangat luar biasa karena angel tersebut dapat mengendalikan takdir" ujar Woodman

Sontak mereka pun sangat terhenyak mendengar apa yang diutarakan Woodman saat itu juga, apa-apaan itu Spirit dengan Angel perubah takdir, itu sangat gila pikir para Gokage.

"Apa ini memang benar Woodman-dono?" tanya Kakashi yang masih meragukan hal itu.

"Yah ini memang benar Kakashi-dono, kami juga punya bukti mengenai sang Spirit itu, sebenarnya Spirit itu bukanlah jenis yang berbahaya, dia cenderung lebih pasif dari Spirit biasanya, akan tetapi bahaya sebenarnya akan terjadi jika dirinya kehilangan Kontrol terhadap Angel" jelas Woodman.

"Jadi intinya jika hal itu terjadi maka Dunia bisa musnah?" tanya Gaara

"Benar sekali Kazekage-dono, jika itu terjadi maka dunia ini akan berakhir" ujar Woodman.

 **BRRAAAKKK.**

Tiba-tiba saja Raikage memukul meja dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar kesal karena bahaya yang mengancam sangat besar.

"Kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja, kalau begini dunia yang kita bangun selama dari generasi ke generasi bisa hancur begitu saja" ujar A

"Tenanglah Raikage-dono, kita bisa selesaikan urusan ini dengan kepala dingin, jangan panik begitu" ujar Oonoki

"Aku setuju denganmu Tsuchikage-dono, yang seharusnya kita kini lakukan adalah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut" ujar Mei

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita rencanakan Woodman-dono? Apa anda punya saran?" tanya Kakashi

"Seperti biasa yang harus kita lakukan adalah melakukan cara persuasif kepada sang Spirit tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya Spirit juga sebuah eksistensi yang mirip dengan manusia pada umumnya, hanya saja mereka diberkahi kekuatan luarbiasa layaknya seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu pada umumnya." Ujar Woodman

"Jadi kita akan membuat ia percaya pada kita kemudian dengan kesempatan tersebut kita akan menyegel kekuatanya bukankah begitu Woodman-dono" ujar Kakashi

"Yah, sepertinya anda sudah mengerti akan hal itu, tapi masalah utamanya kini adalah kita tidak punya sosok yang tepat untuk melakukan pendekatan persuasif tersebut." Ujar Woodman

"Kalau masalah itu anda tak usah khawatir Woodman-dono, aku sudah punya orang tepat untuk hal itu" Ujar Kakashi

Mendengar pernyataan Kakashi sontak membuat kebingungan para peserta rapat disana

"Sepertinya Kakashi-dono sudah tahu siapa orang yang pantas rupanya, apa dia adalah Naruto?" tanya Kotori

Mendengar perkataan Kotori malah semakin membuat peserta rapat kebingungan dan kaget mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto, bukankah nama itu seharus sudah tidak ada lagi Dikonoha. Hal itu dikarenakan pada saat PDS4 berlangsung Naruto dikabarkan menghilang.

"Anda benar sekali Kotori-dono, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku yakin dia mempunyai kapasitas untuk hal itu" ujar Kakashi

"Tunggu dulu Hokage-dono bukankah Naruto dikabarkan menghilang saat PDS4 kenapa anda malah menyarankan tugas itu padanya?" tanya A

"Ah soal itu, aku lupa memberitahu pada kalian mengenai Naruto sudah ditemukan beberapa minggu lalu, kalau begitu aku meminta maaf pada kalian karena tak memberitahukannya" ujar Kakashi sambil membuat gestur eye smile.

"Hah dasar Hokage-dono anda selalu saja terlambat pada bagian penting, yah sudah tak apa kami pun juga mengerti akan hal itu" ujar Mei

"Lalu mengenai alasanmu kali Hokage-dono, apa alasanmu memilih dirinya?" tanya Oonoki

"Kalian bukannya sudah tahu kalau Naruto sangat menonjol dalam kemampuan persuasifnya lihat saja dia bahkan bisa menuntun para Shinobi untuk memenangkan perang, dia membuat Shinobi seperti kita bersatu untuk bekerja sama mengalahkan Akatsuki" ujar Kakashi

"Sepertinya aku paham dengan alasanmu Hokage-dono, aku sangat tahu betul bagaimana cara kerja seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dia selalu saja membuat orang percaya dan menggantungkan harapan padanya" ujar Gaara.

"Yah aku juga setuju denganmu Kazekage-dono, dia juga mempunyai kapasitas soal itu" ucap Mei

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Woodman

"Baiklah aku menyetujui usulanmu Hokage-dono" ujar A

"Aku juga" ucap Ooniki

"Baiklah jika kalian setuju, makan Naruto-kun bisa menjalankan tugas, dan selain itu pihak Ratatoskr juga akan membantunya dalam pendekatanya tersebut" ujar Woodman

"Baiklah aku mengerti Woodman-dono, oh yah mengenai Naruto juga aku sudah memberitahunya beberapa hari lalu, jadi anda tinggal memberikan denah lokasi potensial dan juga data-data mengenai Ruler kepada Team Naruto" ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau begitu Ratatokr akan mengirimkan datanya malam ini juga" ujar Woodman

"Arigatou atas pengertiannya Woodman-dono, kami para Gokage akan berusaha keras membantu anda " ujar Kakashi

"Yah sama-sama Hokage-dono, aku sangat menghargai bantuan yang kalian berikan dalam menangani masalah ini, dan selain itu aku ingin membahas hal ini pada kalian semua" ujar Woodman

"Hal lain maksudmu Woodman-dono?" tanya A

"Jika saja cara persuasif tidak berhasil dan kemungkinan buruk terjadi maka aku ingin meminta izin pada kalian untuk menggunakan aksi militer guna melenyapkan eksistensinya" ucap Woodman

Sontak perkataan Woodman membuat terkejut Kotori. Kotori tak mengira kalau Woodman yang berada didimensi ini bisa berpikiran seperti itu, bukankah Ratatoskr bertujuan melindungi Spirit apapun yang terjadi, tapi kenapa Direktur malah ingin melenyapkannya, apa sebegitu bahaya seorang Ruler dimata Ellior Baldwin Woodman di dimensi ini.

"Tapi bukankah itu melanggar SOP Ratatoskr?" tanya Kakashi

"Yah aku tahu mengenai hal itu, tapi ini mengenai keselamatan umat manusia, kita tak bisa mengorbankan penduduk elemental National dengan sorang Spirit begitu saja. oleh karena itu jika kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi maka aku akan meminta izin pada kalian untuk menggunakan aksi militer " ucap Woodman

' _Tch menyelematkan apanya, ini sama saja anda bertindak sepeti DEM dan AST, aku tak menyangka Direktur benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan dimensi tempat kami berasal'_ pikir Kotori sambil menahan amarahnya tersebut.

"Baiklah kami paham apa maksudmu Woodman-dono, kami akan pertimbangkan hal itu jika kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi" ucap Kakashi

"Arigatou atas pengertian Gokage-dono, kalau begitu akan kami usahakan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" ujar Woodman

"Yah kami sengat mengandalkan pihak Ratatoskr untuk hal itu" ujar Kakashi.

Rapat pun kemudian diakhiri dengan pembentukan Team lanjutan dan pengesahan Team Naruto sebagai Team persuasif tetapi kejutan juga terjadi dengan adanya opsi aksi militer terhadap Spirit yang membuat Kotori benar-benar muak saat itu juga. akan tetapi dirinya hanya bisa diam, karena inilah permainan politik pihak petinggi

' _Tch sial, kalau itu terjadi apa yang harus aku lakukan'_ pikir Kotori

* * *

 _ **Rouran**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

Saat ini Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya, ia pun sadar dan mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan kalau ia baru saja berkenalan denga seorang gadis di jembatan antar penghubung menara, dia juga malah meminta permintaan kepadanya, padahal baru saja ia mengenalnya tapi itu semua terasa janggal baginya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, apa itu mimpi atau kenyataan" gumam Hinata

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar Hinata" ucap baritone suara itu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Ah yah, aku baru saja sadar" ucap Hinata

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata, kau tahu kau ditemukan pingsan dijembatan penghubung menara kemarin pagi" ujar Shikamaru

"Uhmm soal itu aku merasa sangat samar Shikamaru-kun" ucap Hinata

"Soukka, kalau begitu kamu harus lebih menjaga dirimu Hinata, peranmu itu sangat vital untuk team" ucap Shikamaru.

"Uhmm aku paham Shikamaru-kun" ujar Hinata

"Oke kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke lokasi kejadian, aku masih perlu menganalisa beberapa temuan lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata" ucap Shikamaru sambil berbalik arah.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata malah memanggil dirinya kembali

"Tunggu Shikmaru-kun?" sahut Hinata

"Hmm ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Uhhmm aku mau tanya apa kamu pernah melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink sepunggung tengah bernyanyi dijembatan penghubung menara diwaktu matahari terbit?" tanya Hinata

Mendengar hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai tanda bingung.

"Huh apa maksdumu Hinata, aku tidak pernah melihat hal itu, apa ada masalah ?" ujar Shikamaru.

"tidak-tidak apa, aku hanya bertanya kok Shikamaru-kun" ujar Hinata

"Soukka, kalau begitu tidak ada urusan lagikan, aku pergi.." belum selesai ucapan Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja

 **DUAAAAR**

 **BLAAAAARRR**

Gemuruh dan ledakan pun terdengar di Rouran, Para penduduk pun berlari ketakutan ketika merasakan getaran yang begitu hebat, mereka pun berhamburan menuju Shelter bawah tanah terdekat.

Melihat hal ganjil, Shikamaru kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi menemui ratu.

"Hinata, kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Uhmm aku masih bisa" ucap Hinata

"kalau begitu segera kordinasikan evakuasi penduduk Rouran menuju tempat perlindungan, aku merasakan firasat buruk kali ini" ucap Shikamaru

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Aku akan mencoba ketempat yang mulai Saraa-sama, aku harus melaporkan hal ini" ucap Shikamaru

"Baiklah aku paham" ujar Hinata

"Oke kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu Hinata" ucap Shikamaru kemudian menghilang menggunakan Shusin miliknya itu

Kemudian ia pun bangun dan mempersiapkan peralatan ninja dengan cepat lalu ia pun bergegas pergi kekota agar mengkordinir evakuasi penduduk

Sesampai nya Dikota terlihat para penduduk begitu panik ketakutan , mereka melihat ada monster siput berekor enam berukuran raksasa tengah memasuki area kota. Dia pun terus saja merangsek masuk kedalam kota mengakibatkan banyak bangunan hancur dan runtuh.

"Ini benar-benar gawat" gumam Hinata melihat Bijuu ekor enam tengah mengamuk dikota.

Hinata kemudian berlari menuju kerumunan para penduduk Rouran yang berdesak-desakan untuk masuk kedalam tempat perlindungan

"Minna-san, jangan berdesak-desakan, utamakan anak-anak, wanita hamil dan para lansia untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam Shelter, sekali lagi dimohon kepada para penduduk agar tidak berdesakan" ucap Hinata

Bukan hanya Hinata disana, para Kunoichi Aliansi juga mengkordinir pegerakan massa disana, mereka mengatur jalur evakuasi yang ada di Kerajaan Rouran.

Kemudian disisi garis terdepan

Gemuruh terus saja terjadi, tampak pasukan kerajaan mencoba menahan serangan Bijuu ekor enam tersebut akan tetapi mereka malah terpental akibat ayunan ekor milik Bijuu ekor enam tersebut.

Maka dari para Shinobi Aliansi pun mengambil alih tugas pasukan Kerajaan dalam mengamankan Rokubi tersebut.

"Minna, kita akan melancarkan rencana A, kalian semua bersiaplah" ucap Kurotsuchi

"Haiii" ujar para Shinobi

Kurotsuchi pun memberi aba-aba terhadap 10 pengguna Doton.

"bagi pengguna Doton, lakukan langkah pertama" ucap Kurotsuchu

Terlihat 10 ninja Iwagakure tengah berbaris mengelingi Rokubi, mereka pun melancarkan handseal miliknya.

 _ **Doton : Sando no Jutsu**_

KRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK.

BUHMMMMMPPPPP

Tampak dua bongkahan batu berukuran Sandwich raksasa itu tengah menahan laju Rokubi. Mereka semua mencoba menahan laju Rokubi agar tidak memasuki kota. Kemudian Kurotsuchi pun lalu mengeluarkan Kekai genkai miliknya untuk membekkukan Rokubi dengan lava kapur miliknya.

 _ **Youton : Sekkaigyo no Jutsu**_

Lalu kemudian dilanjutkan oleh 10 pengguna air untuk melarutkan kapur tersebut.

"pengguna Air bersiaplah" ucap Kurotsuchi

 _ **Suiton : Suidan no Jutsu**_

Pengguna air pun menyemburkan air miliknya dan melarutkan kapur dibawah kaki Rokubi. Kemudian serangan pun dilanjutkan dengan pengguna api dan angin.

"Pengguna Api dan Angin lakukan langkah selanjutnya" titah Kurotsuchi

Ada sekitar 10 pengguna api dan 10 pengguna angin tengah merapalkan handseal miliknya. Mereka pun kemudian melancarkan jutsunya tersebut.

 _ **Katon :**_ _ **Gōen no Jutsu**_

 _ **Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu**_

Dengan melepaskan tembakan 10 ombak api dan 10 ombak angin membuat cairan lava itu seketika mengering dan berhasil menahan pergerakan dari Rokubi.

 **GROOAAAAAAHHHH**

Rokubi mengaung-ngaung secara liar ketika pergerakan dirinya tertahan oleh lapisan kapur dan semen tersebut. Tak ingin Bijuu itu kembali bergerak Kurotsuchi kemudian memerintahkan Choujuro untuk menggunakan pedang Hiramekarei miliknya.

"Choujuro sekarang!" perintah Kurotsuchi

Choujuro pun menghempaskan sisi tajam Hiramekarei miliknya dibawah kaku Rokubi

 _ **Hiramekarei no ken : Honenuki**_

 **SPLAASHH**

Sisi tajam pun mengenai permukan kaki milik Rokubi Otomatis ia tak bisa begerak, baik sisi kiri dan kanan ditahan oleh sando no jutsu begitu juga dengan sisi bawah ditahan dengan lapisan kapur dan kemampuan Hiramekarei milik Choujuro.

"Yosh dengan ini kamu tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi Rokubi" gumam Kurotsuchi.

Disisi penampungan.

Saat ini para Kunoichi sedang menghitung jumlah pengungsi sekarang ini, mereka tengah berupaya keras menghitung data korban luka-luka, baik luka ringan, maupun berat, agar bisa diserahkan pada Ninjam medis.

Hinata juga bekerja keras untuk kali ini, setiap saat ia harus menghitung datang masuk yang terus berdatangan, ia mendata seluruh pengungsi dikelompok 4. Didalam pengungsian kini dipecah menjadi 8 kelompok agar memudahkan proses pendataan.

Keadaan begitu tak tenang dan sangat mencekam kala itu, para penduduk tak pernah mengira jika Rokubi malah menyerang Negeri, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Negeri ini jadi target sasaran. Padahal era baru sudah memperioristaskan untuk tidak menggunakan Bijuu lagi, akan tetapi kenyataanya Rokubi malah mengamuk di Rouran.

Ditengah kegiatan ada seorang nenek meminta bantuan pada Hinata, nenek tersebut melaporkan padanya jika ketiga cucunya masih belum berada disini, padahal sudah ada tanda peringatan sebelum tapi mereka juga masih belum datang ketempat penampungan. Nenek itu sudah berulang kali menanyakan kebeberapa petugas tetapi hasilnya pun nihil

"Tenang saja, Obaasan tak perlu cemas, aku pasti akan menemukanya" ucap Hinata

"Hikks arigatou Kunoichi-san, aku berharap Kami-sama melindungimu" ucap nenek tersebut.

Hinata kemudian pergi ketempat kota menelusuri keberadaan 3 anak kecil tersebut.

 _ **Byakuugan**_

Dengan menggunaka Byakuugan miliknya, Hinata dapat melihat area sekitar 15-30 KM, dengan begitu ia dapat dengan cepat menemukan ketiga anak tersebut. Rupanya sesuai dugaan Hinata, anak-anak itu rupanya terjebak dalam puing-puing dekat dengan garis depan

Tetapi untungnya kondisi tidak terluka, mereka hanya terjebak didalam. Hinata segera berlari menuju tempat itu.

 _ **Hakke Kushou**_

Dengan Taijutsu khas milik klan Hyuuga ia mencoba menendang angin supaya menggerakan bebatuan diatas puing-puing tersebut dan hasil batuan itu terlontar sehingga jalan keluar pun terbuka bagi para anak-anak tersebut.

"kalian tak apa?" tanya Hinata

"Hikks..hiks.. Nee-san kami takut," ucap salah satu anak itu

"Kalau begitu cepatlah raih tangan Nee-san, Nee-san akan mengeluarkan kalian satu persatu" ucap Hinata

Disisi garis depan

 **GROOOAAAAAAHHHHHH.**

Amukan Rokubi pun semakin menjadi, tenaganya semakin menguat bahkan Jutsu penahan pun mulai goyah akibat pergerakan Rokubi.

"Ughhh sial aku tak bisa menahan lagi, Kurotsuchi-san berapa lama team penyegel tiba" ucap Choujuro

"Sekitar 2 menit, aku mohon untuk berusaha menahannya" ucap Kurotsuchi.

Sebenarnya mereka semua pun tak akan bisa menahan Rokubi dengan waktu lama dan skenario terburuk pun terjadi.

 **SYYYUUUTTTTT.**

Tiba-tiba dimulut Rokubi itu sendiri keluarlah Aura merah-biru, kedua warna itu bercampur menjadi membentuk bola raksasa.

"Sial itu Bijuudama, semuanya menghindar" ucap Kurotsuchi

Akan tetapi semuanya terlambat karena Rokubi sudah melepaskan Bijuudama miliknya kearah Kota

 **SPLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH**

 **BLAAARRRRRRRRRRRR...**

ledakan pun terdengar digaris depan hingga menuju kota, Bijuudama itu meledak ditengah kota. Ledakan sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan menara sekitarnya. Akan tetapi untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa dikarenakan.

"Fuhh untung nya tepat waktu" gumam seorang gadis bersurai malam lengkap dengan Astral Dress miliknya

"Yah untung saja, Tohka-chan" gumam seorang gadis bersurai biru laut dengan astral dress dibaluti api biru tersebut.

Rupanya mereka berdua adalah Tohka dan Shiori yang saat ini tengah memakai mode Astral Dress milik mereka, mereka membuat perisai Reryokuou untuk melindungi 2 kelompok Shinobi disana.

Para Shinobi pun tersentak melihat mereka berdua, mereka kaget karena mereka tidak mati ditangan Bijuudama milik Rokubi. Bahkan Kurotsuchi sendiri masih menganga melihat kejadian Absurd yang ia alami barusan, dimana ia dilindungi oleh 2 gadis asing disana.

disisi Hinata

Beberapa menit sebelum Hinata berhasil menyelematkan 2 anak terjebak tersebut.

 **GROAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**

Teriakan Rokubi membahan disekitarnya, dirinya dapat mendengar hal itu karena jarak dirinya dengan garis depan hanya 800 m saja, itu jika terkena serangan Bom bijuu akan sangat berbahaya.

' _aku merasakan firasat buruk, sepertinya aku harus cepat'_ pikir Hinata

"Cepat raih tangan nee-san" ucap Hinata

Anak tersebut terus mencoba meraih tangan Hinata akan tetapi karena tubuhnya cukup mungil dirinya tidak mampu melakukan nya.

"Aku tak bisa meraihnya Nee-san" ucap anak tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Nee-san akan masuk lebih dalam, cepat raih tangan Nee-san" ucap Hinata

Hinata mencoba masuk lebih dalam puing-puing tangan mencoba meraih tangan sianak kecil tersebut.

 **HAAPP**

Dapat, akhirny tanganya pun terhubung dengan si anak, Hinata pun kemudian berusaha mengelurkan sianak tersebut.

"Ayo nee-san pasti bisa" ucap kedua anak itu menyemangati Hinata disana.

Hinata menarik kuat-kuat tangan anak tersebut dan akhirnya dirinya berhasil mengangkat anak tersebut kepermukaan.

"Yatta nee-san berhasil" pekik kedua anak yang menunggu Hinata dan anak terakhir tersebut

"Syukurlah " gumam Hinata

Hinata pun bernafas lega kali ini dia berhasil menyelamatkan ketiga anak tersebut

Akan tetapi firasatnya masih menandakan akan ada bahaya lebih besar dan dengan segera iapun membawa ketiga anak tersebut menjauh dari garis depan.

Akan tetapi semua terlambat ketika teriakan Kurotsuchi terdengar disisinya

"Sial itu Bijuudama, semuanya menghindar" ucap Kurotsuchi

 **SPLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH**

Dan benar saja ada sebuah Bijuudama tepat mengarah kepadanya dan ketiga anak tersebut. Dirinya hanya bisa menutup mata dengan pasrah karena ia tidak sempat melarikan diri lagi.

' _ **Minna Sayonara' ucap Lirih Hinata**_

 **BLAAARRRRRRRRRRRR...**

Bijuudama berhasil menghantam telak mereka semua ledakan pun tercipta dari garis depan hingga kesisi tempat ia dimana ia sedang berada kini, tanah pun bergetar begitu hebat bagaikan gempa akibat Bijuudama itu.

Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya tak merasakan sakit sama sekali, ini aneh padahal ada Bijuudama sudah menghantam dirinya, tetapi tak ada rasa sakit pikir Hinata

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka manik lavendernya, ketika ia membukanya ia melihat secara jelas ia sedang terselubung oleh Aura ungu disekitarnya, lalu kemudian terdengar baritone yang familiar baginya

"Kau tak apa kan Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu

"Um aku tak ap-..." ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu

Sontak Hinata pun kaget melihat pemuda tersebut, saat ia pandangi begitu lekat bahwa dirinya tengah berada didalam Astral Tengu ungu raksasa, dia juga melihat pemuda didepannya itu mengeluarkan aura emas disertai 10 bola hitam dipunggungnya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata begitu Intens.

Hinata dapat melihat manik matanya dengan pola yang berbeda, manik mata kiri dengan pola Riak air disertai enam tomoe dan manik mata kana dengan pupil mata berpola hexagonal berlatar hitam, bersklera merah dan disertai garis triagonal ditengah pupilnya.

Hinata begitu kaget melihat sosok paras itu mirip dengan ingatannya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis melihat sosok itu meski ia tak tahu bagaimana ia begitu familiar dengannya.

' _Dia. Dia itu. ...'_ pikir Hinata syok berat.

Yah didepan Hinata kini ada sosok pemuda bersurai Pirang berwajah kumis kucing dikedua pipinya, dirinya tengah berada dalam mode Rikudou Senjutsu dan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe / Eiien no Mangekyou Sharingan mode. Dia juga tengah mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya untuk melindungi Hinata dan ketiga anak yang ia selamatkan itu.

Dan dia adalah Uzamaki Naruto.

Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga pun terjadi diantara keduanya. Sebuah pertemuan yang akan menimbulkan gejolak baru bagi kedua insan tersebut.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 16 is done, oke 2 minggu sudah berlalu dan kali ini Author baru update. Hahaha maaf menunggu lama soal nya inspirasi Author agak mandek jadinya malah 2 minggu**_

 _ **Oke kita sudahi saja acara curhatnya, langsung saja ketopik, mengenai Chapter 16, Chapter 16 mulai menceritakan permasalahan yang mendera Naruto saat ini, Naruto juga menceritakan kebenaranya kepada keluarganya karena baginya ia tak mengulangi apa yang terjadi pada gentei Tsukyomi, dilanjutkan dengan pertemuan Hinata dan Rinne, selain itu Rinne juga merencanakan akan berkorban untuk Naruto demi kebahagianya, apakah rencana berjalan lancar kita tunggu saja di Chapter selanjutnya, kemudian juga sikap keras Woodman membuat Kotori terkejut bukan main, mengingat selama ini Ratatoskr selalu mengedepankan kepercayaan dibandingkan kekerasaan, ada apa dengan Woodman? Dan terkahir Sebuah pertemuan tak terduga yang membuat Utopia semakin melanda Naruto, yaitu pertemuanya antara Naruto dan Hinata ditengah pertempuran melawan Rokubi yang tiba-tiba menyerang Rouran. lalu bagaimana keputusan Naruto? Apa ia akan menerima Utopia tersebut atau membuat keputusan lain, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran, maaf mungkin banyak typo. dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Review**_

 _ **Riki Ryugasaki :**_

 _Masalah pai antara Naruto, Hinata maupun Sakura itu masih samar mengingat masih ada beberapa hal yang akan dibahas. Selain itu Author juga pertegaskan bahwa Spirit itu adalah Pair Naruto tapi Author sendiri masih belum bisa menentukan pair utama mengingat rasa cintanya masih belum terlalu mendalam._

 _ **Namikaze Ichza:**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukunganya, dan yah ini udah update kok gak lama-lama._

 _ **uzumaki kuro:**_

 _Menyoal soal elemental national sepertinya hanya sementara karena Cuma ada khusus pada Arc ini saja._

 _ **Ekavilka:**_

 _Tohka memang masuk dalam pair kok, karena dia Spirit yang Naruto selamatkan pertama kalinya._

 _ **Ichi time :**_

 _Insya Allah Author usahakan nyampe Vol 13-14 karena pada awalnya fic ini juga berlatar semi canon jadi akan mengambil juga alur LN._

 _ **NotHaveAccount:**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukungan Reader-san. Mengenai masalah pair dengan Hinata Author masih belum bisa menjamin apakah masuk atau tidak, semuanya akan terungkap pada akhir arc ini. Kemudian mengenai Spirit itu sudah pasti masuk pair dari Naruto._

 _ **Uzunami168, Seiya Otsu:**_

 _Terima Kasih atas dukungannya Reader-san_ _. Mengenai pertanyaan apakah Naruto bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan dikedua matanya. Saya akan menjawabnya_

 _yah memang dapat dikatakan Sebenarnya 2 mata Naruto itu memang awalnya pemberian Sasuke yang meninggal saat penyegelan Kaguya. yah bisa dibilang hanya mata kirinya yang berhasil beresonansi sehingga tetap mempertahankan Choku Tomoe Rinnegan. jika Naruto ingin membangkitkan Rinnegan pada mata kanannnya harus ada penambahan Cakra indra kembali mengingat dia hanya mempunyai Cakra Ashura yang dominan dalam tubuhnya. hal ini juga berlaku sama dengan Sasuke jika dia ingin berniat membangkitkan kedua matanya menjadi Rinnegan tentu membutuhkan banyak Cakra Ashura mengingat didalam tubuh Sasuke sendiri yang dominan adalah Cakra Indra._

itulah mengapa baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, hanya membangkitkan 1 mata Rinnegan saja. yah walau 1 mata Kiri Rinnegan saja. Choku Tomoe Rinnegan Sasuke itu udah setara dengan 2 mata Rinnegan Rikudou Sennin, hanya dengan 1 mata Sasuke bahkan mampu membuat 9 Chibaku Tensei sekaligus, belum lagi penggunaan Amaterasu, Genjutsu , Jikukan Ninjutsu Amenotetjikara. itu bahkan lebih kuat dibanding Rinnegan milik Madara. hanya bisa menggunakan Limbo dan jutsu Rinnegan pada umumnya bukan.

selain itu mata kanan Naruto tetap EMS tentu membuat kesan unik tersendiri yang tetap mengingatkan pada sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. sebagai sahabat dari Klan Uchiha yang memiliki salah satu Dojutsu termashyur Sharingan.

begitulah alasannya.

 _Terus dukung dan kritik author yah :v_

 _ **Muhammad2611 :**_

 _Yah._ _Terima kasih atas dukungannya reader-san, update sih biasanya 2 minggu sekali, paling cepat 1 minggu sekali dan paling lama satu bulan tergantung pembuatan cerita beserta inspirasinya. Dan juga mengenai kekuatan Spirit Naruto, dia sudah bisa mengendalikan Sandalphon dan Api biru milik Shiori._

 _Sekali lagi Thanks for u Support to me._

 _ **Tens**_ _ **his**_ _ **ha Hikari:**_

 _Anda benar sekali Reader-san, tetapi masih ada hal yang lebih berat lagi untuk Naruto, dia akan memilih dimana pilihan itu akan sama-sama sulit. Karena kedua pilihan itu sangat berharga oleh karena itu dia tak bisa memilih secara bebas. Naruto apa akan memilih salah satu pilihan itu atau keputusan lainnya, silahkan ditunggu dichapter selanjutnya_

 _Marhaban ya ramadhan juga reader-san_

 _Terima kasih atas dukungannya, tetap berikan support untukku yah :V_

 _ **Uzumaki Arashi41 :**_

 _Mengenai Hinata tetap sama seperti Canon, dia masih memiliki perasaan dengan Naruto. Dan tentu itu akan menambah intrik yang ada didalam Arc ini karena mereka bertiga sudah disatukan oleh cinta segitiga. Disaat itulah Naruto harus membuat keputusan dan keputusan itu akan dijelaskan dalam Chapter selanjutnya._

 _ **Realpus D Naruto,**_ _ **Bayu :**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukunganya reader-san. Mengenai permintaan Rinne sebagai pair mungkin akan dijawab di akhir Arc, tapi Author usahakan dia masuk jadi pair mengingat seberapa besar pengorbannya untuk Naruto_

 _Terakhir Author juga mau mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadhan 1437 H bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga kita bisa mendapat keberkahan dibulan puasa ini_

 _ **Gingga Mahardikq:**_

 _Terima kasih atas dukunganya reader-san. Kalau masalah musuh dapat dipastikan bukan DEM, mengingat kali ini DEM tidak ada dimensi elemental._

 _Dan selain itu memang Naruto akan terus dihadapkan dilema besar, itulah piliha terberat bagi Naruto_

 _ **IDUzumaki,Namikaze Ichza, Anton Namikaze, akbaryasin22 :**_

 _Terima Kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Dan ini sudah berlanjut kok._

 _ **Dan banyak terima kasih atas Review, Saran, kritik serta Dukungan anda Reader-san. Auhtor sangat menghargai apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini**_


	17. Chapter 17

' _ **Minna Sayonara' ucap Lirih Hinata**_

 **BLAAARRRRRRRRRRRR...**

Bijuudama berhasil menghantam telak mereka semua ledakan pun tercipta dari garis depan hingga kesisi tempat ia dimana ia sedang berada kini, tanah pun bergetar begitu hebat bagaikan gempa akibat Bijuudama itu.

Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya tak merasakan sakit sama sekali, ini aneh padahal ada Bijuudama sudah menghantam dirinya, tetapi tak ada rasa sakit pikir Hinata

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka manik lavendernya, ketika ia membukanya ia melihat secara jelas ia sedang terselubung oleh Aura ungu disekitarnya, lalu kemudian terdengar baritone yang familiar baginya

"Kau tak apa kan Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu

Sontak Hinata pun kaget melihat pemuda tersebut, saat ia pandangi begitu lekat bahwa dirinya tengah berada didalam Astral Tengu ungu raksasa, dia juga melihat pemuda didepannya itu mengeluarkan aura emas disertai 10 bola hitam dipunggungnya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata begitu Intens.

Hinata dapat melihat manik matanya dengan pola yang berbeda, manik mata kiri dengan pola Riak air disertai enam tomoe dan manik mata kana dengan pupil mata berpola hexagonal berlatar hitam, bersklera merah dan disertai garis triagonal ditengah pupilnya.

Hinata begitu kaget melihat sosok paras itu mirip dengan ingatannya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis melihat sosok itu meski ia tak tahu bagaimana ia begitu familiar dengannya.

' _Dia. Dia itu. ...'_ pikir Hinata syok berat.

Yah didepan Hinata kini ada sosok pemuda bersurai Pirang berwajah kumis kucing dikedua pipinya, dirinya tengah berada dalam mode Rikudou Senjutsu dan Rinnegan Choku Tomoe / Eiien no Mangekyou Sharingan mode. Dia juga tengah mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya untuk melindungi Hinata dan ketiga anak yang ia selamatkan itu.

Dan dia adalah Uzamaki Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Date a Live/**_ _ **デート・ア・ライ**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **© Tachibana**_ _ **Kōshi**_

 _ **The Judgement**_

 _ **Summary: Kemenangan Naruto dalam perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Hyuuga Shiori dan Uchiha Sasuke. akhirnya para bijuu memutuskan untuk memberi 50% cakra milik mereka dan mentransplantasi mata Sasuke kepada Naruto guna untuk mengirimnya kemasa lalu guna merubah takdir, akan tetapi dirinya malah terjebak di dimensi yang penuh dengan Spirit, dikarenakan akibat kegagalan perpindahan dimensi.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah**_ _ **keputusan Naruto menghadapi semua yang dialaminya?**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto , FemShidou(**_ _ **Itsuka**_ _ **Shiori),**_ _ **Tohka**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : FemShidou, Ooc, Semi canon, Harem Naruto, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehehe**_.

 ** _Arc 05 : Rinne Utopia_**

 _ **Chapter 17 : The Fact and True**_

* * *

 _ **Hinata POV**_

" _ **Kau tak apakan Hinata...? "**_

 _Itulah yang kudengar saat ini, suara itu membuatku menjadi Kaku bukan main,_ _Aku pikir Semuanya sudah berakhir ketika Bijuudama itu akan menghantam tubuhku ini, akan tetapi saat aku membuka mata milikku aku sadar aku diselamatkan olehnya. Aku memang tak begitu mengingatnya, entah kenapa alasannya. Akan tetapi saat melihat dirinya hatiku merasa begitu sakit._

 _Yah itulah yang aku rasakan kini, sebenarnya siapa dirinya? Kenapa hatiku merasa begitu sakit, apa dia adalah sosok yang dibilang oleh Rinne-chan, meski aku tak tahu untuk bereaksi apa, tapi saat ini yang kurasakannya hanyalah perasaan rindu yang begitu dalam terhadap sosok dihadapanku ini._

 _Aku merasa sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, rindu ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, rasa perih ketika aku menyadari ketiadaan dirinya, seperti saat Rinne-chan mengembalikan ingatanku, entah mengapa setelah itu aku merasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya, akan tetapi saat ini aku menyadari kehadirannya kini membuat rasa rinduku direlung hati yang paling dalam ini sejenak keluar secara perlahan._

 _Kali ini aku merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah sosok yang asing untukku, mungkinkah dia orangnya?_

 _ **Hinata POV END**_

* * *

 _ **Normal Pov**_

 _Saat Ini Hinata tengah berada didalam Perfect Susanoo milik Naruto, dia menyadari kalau kini sosok dihadapannya ini adalah orang disebut oleh Rinne Sonogami. Reaksi Hinata begitu terkejut melihat Naruto yang berada dihadapan_

"Hinata...! Hinata...! Hinata...!" sahut Naruto

Merasa dipanggil oleh Naruto, Hinata pun tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Kamu benar-benar tak apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Umm, aku tak apa kok" ucap Hinata

Sambil berkata Hinata pun kemudian mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yokatta! Kamu baik-baik saja, untung saja masih tepat waktu" ucap Naruto dengan nafas lega.

"Umm yah." Cicit Hinata

Hinata memang merasa bersyukur kali ini, dirinya berhasil selamat dari Bijuudama yang jaraknya hanya 500 meter, dirinya merasa berhutang budi dengan sosok yang dihadapan nya itu, sosok itu benar-benar mirip dia yang ada di ingatannya, tapi walau begitu dirinya masih belum mengetahui mengapa dirinya begitu sensitif dengan sosok yang dihadapannya itu. Bagaikan setitik cahaya kembali bersinar dihatinya, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini saat melihat sang pemuda tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik memikirkan hal itu, Hinata pun tersadar kalau sosok anak-anak yang ia tolong tidak ada dihadapannya, sontak Hinata pun merasa panik, ia pun melirik sekitar Susanoo Naruto, dan dirinya tidak melihat anak-anak itu.

"Anak-anak itu, dimana anak-anak" pekik Hinata dengan nada panik.

"Hinata, tenanglah-tenanglah" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kamu lihat tadi anak-anak itu terpisah dariku aku khawatir mereka terluka, atau jangan-jangan!" ucap Hinata

"Tenanglah Hinata, masalah anak-anak tersebut, aku sudah melidungi mereka dengan Cakra Kurama, kalau tidak percaya, kamu lihat disana." ucap Naruto sambil menujuk arah tersebut.

Hinata pun mulai mendongak kearah Naruto tunjuk tersebut, dan benar saja anak-anak itu sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri akan tetapi kondisinya baik-baik saja, karena mereka sudah terselimuti Cakra Kurama.

Hinata pun bersyukur melihat hal itu, dia pun mulai menitikan air mata dari mata bulan nya itu.

"Yokatta, mereka selamat, Yokatta" cicit Hinata.

"Yah syukurlah Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, tapi sejenak seutas senyum milik sang pemuda Jinchurki para Bijuu itu pun mulai luntur ketika ia melihat Rokubi masih mengamuk di Rouran tersebut.

' _Ini aneh, kenapa Saiken ada disekitar sini, aku yakin ini bukan tempat tinggalnya, karena Saiken adalah Bijuu yang suka dengan area lembab dan basah akan tetapi kenapa Saiken di dimensi ini malah muncul di Rouran, ini benar-benar mencurigakan.'_ pikir Naruto

" **Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan energi asing yang barusan kami rasakan"** ucap Kurama yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dimindscape pikiran Naruto

"Jadi maksudmu ada semacam Genjutsu yang memanipulasi Saiken di dimensi ini Kurama?" tanya Naruto

" **Tidak, ini bukanlah Genjutsu, aku merasakan energi asing itu tengah mengendalikan si Saiken di dimensi ini, Energi ini benar-benar sangat pekat"** Ucap Kurama

" **Yah ini benar-benar mirip dengan energi itu Naruto, apa kau tak merasakannya?" tanya Gyuuki**

Mendengar ucapan para Bijuu itu Naruto pun membulatkan matanya, dirinya benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu.

"Jangan-jangan...!" ucap Naruto

" **Yah dugaanmu memang tepat Gaki, ini adalah energi Spirit"** Ucap Kurama

Sementara itu disisi Tohka dan lainya.

Saat ini Tohka dan Shiori tengah bersama Kurotsuchi dan para Shinobi lainya, mereka berdua berhasil menyelamatkan para Shinobi itu dari serangan Bijuudama milik Saiken, mereka semua terperangah melihat aksi kedua sang, bagaimana para shinobi tidak terkejut, mereka berdua dengan mudahnya menepis Bijuudama dengan pelindung yang tak dikenali bagi para Shinobi itu, para Shinobi juga bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya pelindung yang dibuat oleh kedua gadis itu, yah Pelindung itu mampu mementahkan Bijuudama, itu setara dengan Shenshinyonjin milik 4 Hokage yang sudah terbukti mapu menahan Bijuudama yang dibuat oleh Juubi sekalipun.

"Kalian tidak apa kan?" tanya gadis dengan surai malam, dia juga berpakaian armor logam bewarna ungu malam, dan dia terlihat seperti Ksatria dikarenakan dia kini tengah memegang pedang logam yang ukurannya lumayan besar dari pedangh biasa.

"Ah kami tidak apa, berkat kalian kami bisa selamat" ucap Kurotsuchi.

"Baguslah, untung kita masih sempatkan Shiori-chan" ucap Gadis itu pada temannya yang berada disisi lainya.

"Yah Tohka-chan untung saja tepat waktu, tapi walau kita berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut tetap saja masalah utamanya belum terselesaikan" ucap Shiori sambil menatap Rokubi yang masih mengaum diarah depannya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Kenapa kalian melindungi kami?" tanya Kurotsuchi

"Sebenarnya kami berdua adalah Spirit " jelas Tohka

Mendengar perkataan Tohka sontak membuat para Shinobi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya mengingat selama ini banyak sekali fenomena gempa luar angkasa dipenjuru elemental national yang diakibatkan munculnya Spirit disana.

"Tenanglah kami bukan Spirit yang seperti kalian pikirkan" Ucap Shiori

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya dengan kalian berdua? Apa kalian bisa menjamin hal itu?" tanya kembali Kurotsuchi

Sontak Shiori sendiri langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan dilemparkan nya kepada Kurotsuchi, Kurotsuchi pun lalu menangkap gulungan yang dilemparkan oleh Shiori dan membuka isi gulungan tersebut. Dan akhirnya pun dia mengerti kalau mereka berdua adalah salah satu team yang diutus oleh Pihak Aliansi Shinobi.

"Baiklah gulungan ini adalah asli dari Pihak Aliansi, berarti kalian memang diutus oleh pihak Aliansi" ucap Kurotsuchi

"Ya, dengan begini apa kalian masih meragukan kami berdua?" tanya Shiori

"ya kami percaya dengan kalian berdua, tapi tetap saja kami akan mengawasi kalian berdua jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan" ucap Kurotsuchi

"yare-yare, tenang saja kami tak akan menghancurkan tempat ini, karena kami juga bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kami secara penuh" ucap Tohka

"Ya aku harap juga begitu, semuanya turunkan senjata kalian" perintah Kurotsuchi kepada para Shinobi

Mendengar perintah para Shinobi pun kemudian menurunkan senjatanya. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena kedua spirit didepan mereka adalah sekutu mereka, tetapi kelegaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena.

 **BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

Sebuah ledakan mengguncang Rouran kembali, rupanya ada sebuah Bijuudama yang meledak didekat mereka, akan tetapi mereka tidak tekena ledakan tersebut, itu dikarenakan ada sebuah Perfect Susanoo yang melindungi mereka semua.

Bentuknya begitu besar, begitu kokoh dan kuat. Para Shinobi yang melihat hal itu tentu saja kaget bukan main melihat sebuah Perfect Susanoo ada didepan mereka, yang mereka tahu seharusnya Shinobi yang membangkitkan sebuah Perfect Susanoo yang berasal dari Klan Uchiha, dan itu bukan Shinobi sembarangan, hanya Uchiha yang membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan mempunyai kontrol Cakra tinggi yang bisa membangkitkan Perfect Susanoo.

Dan setahu mereka hanya dua Shinobi yang kini bisa membangkitkan Perfect Susanoo, orang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan orang kedua Hatake Kakashi si copy ninja Sharingan.

"Bagaimana bisa ada Perfect Susanoo disini?" gumam kaget Kurotsuchi

"Hal itu bukan yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang, karena yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah keselamatan penduduk Rouran" ucap Tohka

"ya apa yang dikatakan Tohka-chan ada benarnya, kita harus bertindak cepat Kunoichi-san" ucap Shiori

"Ya kalian benar, saat ini bukan masalah itu yang harus kita pikirkan, lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan proses Evakuasi." Ucap Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi pun akhirnya memerintahkan pasukannya untuk segera mundur dari bagian terdepan agar membantu proses evakuasi para penduduk Rouran.

Kembali kesisi Naruto

Kini Perfect Susanoo Naruto sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan Rokubi yang sedang mengamuk. Rokubi terus saja menembakan Renzokou Bijuudama miliknya.

WUSSSHHH...WUUSSSSSHHH...WUUUSSSSSSHHHHH

BLAAAAAAR...BLLAAAAARRR...BLAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Namun untungnya Perfect Susanoo Naruto sendiri dengan mudah menghindari serangan Bijuu berekor enam tersebut.

' _Sial kalau begini dia semakin liar saja'_ keluh Naruto

"Naruto-kun awas" teriak Hinata

Tiba-tiba saja Rokubi memuntahkan cairan asam miliknya

BUUHHHHHHHHHHH...

' _Kuso'_ ucap Naruto

Dengan sigap Perfect Susanoo Naruto pun terbang menghindari cairan asam yang dilontarkan Rokubi, Perfect Susanoo Naruto sendiri berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut akan tetapi serangan tersebut bukanlah yang terakhir karena.

BUHHHHHHHHH...BUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH...BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rokubi terus saja melontarkan cairan asam tersebut menuju arah Perfect Susanoo Naruto, dengan sigap Perfect Susanoo Naruto terbang menghindari lontaran cairan asam tersebut. Kemudian Rokubi melanjutkan serangannya dengan membuat sebuah Bijuudama yang ukurannya 2x lebih besar.

SWWIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...

SYUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

"Naruto-kun bagaimana ini, jika kita tak menghentikan serangan itu, maka Rouran akan musnah dalam sekejap" ucap Hinata

"Aku tahu Hinata, tetapi saat ini yang hanya aku bisa lakukan adalah menunggu Bushin Perfect Susanoo milikku sedang mengumpulkan Energi alam, kalau saja aku bisa menyempurnakan Link cakra Para Bijuu aku pasti bisa menghentikan nya dengan cepat." ucap Naruto

SWWIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...

SYUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

Semakin-semakin membesar, ukuran Bijuudama itu semakin membesar, tentu hal ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata, karena dengan Bijuudama tersebut maka Rouran akan hancur berkeping-keping, dirinya sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana karena pada saat ini ia hanya bisa bergantung pada pemuda yang menolongnya tersebut.

"Apa masih lama Naruto-kun, keadaannya semakin gawat?" ucap Hinata

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tenang saja Hinata kali ini aku pasti akan menyegelnya." Ucap Naruto

Dan benar saja tiba-tiba saja diarea lain terlihat kepulan asap putih, dan bunyi seperti suara Bunshin lenyap pun terdengar. Rupanya itu adalah Bunshin Perfect Susanoo Naruto yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan energi alam. Bunshin tersebut menghilang dan selanjutnya dengan cepat Energi Alam merasuki Perfect Susanoo Naruto.

Resonansi Energi alam dengan Perfect Susanoo Naruto membuat tubuh Perfect Susanoo Naruto diselimuti kumpalan Cakra Senjutsu. Tampilannya pun kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tubuh manusia bewarna orange dengan zirah kendo yang berasal dari Perfect Susanoo Naruto(tampilannya mirip Perfect Susanoo Sasuke dengan Cakra 9 Bijuu, hanya saja tubuhnya bewarna orange).

"Akhirnya, _**Senjutsu Perfect Susanoo**_ telah terbentuk, dengan ini aku akan menyegelmu Saiken" ucap Naruto

Tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, Rokubi pun juga selesai membentuk Super Bijuudama miliknya, dia pun kemudian melontarkannya menuju arah Naruto.

WUSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Dengan cepat Super Bijuudama itu melesat menuju tempat Senjutsu Perfect Susanoo Naruto berada.

Bukannya menghindar, Senjutsu Perfect Susanoo Naruto malah mengangkat tangannya menuju arah depan.

 _ **SUSANOO : GAKKIDO**_

Rupanya Super Bijuudama yang dibuat oleh Saiken telah dihisap menggunakan teknik Rinnegan milik Naruto, sama seperti teknik Gakkido biasanya yang menyerap serangan musuh, hanya saja perbedannya terletak pada Senjutsu Susanoo Naruto yang menyerap Super Bijuudama milik Saiken.

Melihat serangannya diserap oleh Naruto membuat Saiken mengamuk kembali.

GOAOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Naruto pun hanya memandang datar auman dari Saiken.

"Mendouksai na, tidak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya aku akan melakukan jutsu itu" ucap Naruto

"Memangnya Naruto-kun akan melakukan Jutsu apa?" tanya Hinata

"Ya sebuah jutsu diciptakan dewa" ucap Naruto dengan ambigu.

"Dewa, maksudnya?" tanya Hinata

" Ya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya sekarang, jika kamu ingin tahu Hinata, coba lihat dan perhatikan" jelas Naruto

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Senjutsu Perfet Susanoo Naruto pun menempukan kedua tangannya untuk membuat sebuah segel jutsu.

 _ **SUSANOO SENPOU : MYOUJINMON**_

Tiba-tiba saja diatas Saiken jatuh lah gerbang-garbang kuil tradisional berkuran raksasa, dan gerbang-gerbang tersebut perlahan menancap ke enam ekor milik Saiken.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK...BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK...BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKK.

BRAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK...BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK.

Dan akhirnya gerbang berukuran terbesar pun akhirnya jatuh dan menancap dibawah kepala milik Rokubi

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK...

Hinata kini melihat Bijuu ekor enam itu mulai terkurung didalam kekangan 6 gerbang kuil dan 1 gerbang kuil raksasa. Saiken pun mencoba melepaskan diri dengan meronta-ronta kesana-kemari, akan tetapi hasil sama saja, Semakin lama dia bergerak semakin lambat tubuh Saiken bergerak.

Hinata sendiri terperangah melihat segel tersebut, ini seperti segel yang dilakukan Hokage pertama saat menahan pergerakan Juubi di medan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

"Naruto-kun.. bukankah segel itu," gumam Hinata

"Ya seperti dugaanmu Hinata, segel ini adalah segel yang pernah dilakukan oleh Rikudou Sennin maupun Shodaime Hokage" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya, pantas saja segel itu pernah kulihat sebelumnya" gumam Hinata

"Yosh, lebih sekarang, aku menyegelnya kedalam tubuhku, agar dia tak mengamuk lagi disini" ucap Naruto

 _ **SUSANOO : HACHI HOOKO SHIRUU**_

SUUUUIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...

Cahaya biru pun bersinar dari bongkahan Chibaku Tensei yang dibuat Naruto, kanji-kanji rumit pun perlahan semakin jelas bermunculan. Dan setelah itu kini terlihat gumpulan cakra merah masuk secara paksa kedalamn tubuh Naruto.

"Arrrrggggggggggggg" pekik Naruto kesakitan saat Cakra milik Saiken dipaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto masih mencoba menyegel Saiken tersebut.

Naruto sendiri masih berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya dimasuki oleh Cakra Saiken. Dia sendiri mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu. Dan berkat hasil kesabarannya, dia berhasil menyegel Bijuu ekor enam tersebut kedalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun!.. kamu tidak apa-apakah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok, rasa sakit ku itu tadi efek samping dari fuin penyegelan barusan" jelas Naruto

Dengan selesainya Naruto menyegel Saiken kedalam dirinya, secara bersamaan Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan Senjutsu Perfect Susanoo miliknya yang mengakibatkan Hinata dan ketiga anak-anak tersebut jatuh bebas menuju permukaan

"Kyaaaa" teriak Hinata diudara

Akan tetapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan oleh Naruto karena pada saat itu juga Naruto langsung menangkap Hinata dan membawanya secara bridal style, kemudian ketiga anak-anak yang Naruto tolong tersebut juga tak ia lupakan, ia membawa mereka dengan tangan cakra Rikudou Senjutsu miliknya.

Hinata sendiri begitu merona ketika ia melihat sang penyelamatnya itu, dia pun bisa melihat manik Blue Shapire itu. Dirinya pun semakin terbius akan pesona mata sipemuda pirang jabrik tersebut yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Bijuu berekor enam beberapa saat lalu, terlebih dengan pose bridal style membuat Hinata bagaikan putri yang diselamatkan oleh pangerannya tersebut.

"Kamu baik-baik sajakan Hinata?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

Sontak Hinata dibuat salah tingkah setelah tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Ah yah, aku gak apa-apa kok, Na-na-naruto-kun bisa turunkan aku sekarang" ujarnya

"Ah ya " ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Hinata dengan secara hati-hati.

Setelah itu sontak Hinata dengan cepat memeluk Naruto, dirinya kembali memeluk sang pemuda itu begitu erat, Naruto sendiri begitu kaget kalau dirinya akan dipeluk oleh Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba malah-.."

Suara Naruto pun terhenti ketika ia mendengar isak tangis dari gadis bermata manik bulan itu. Ya Hinata menangis dipelukan Naruto kini.

"Hiksss...Hiksssss...Baka!." cicit Hinata

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto

"Hiksss. Naruto-kun baka...! kenapa kamu baru sekarang muncul dihadapanku, kenapa baru sekarang kamu muncul dan menyelamatkanku, asal kamu tahu sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu menangisimu Naruto-kun, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menangis karena kehilanganmu dimedan perang dulu" ucap Hinata

"Gomenne, Hinata, bukan aku bermaksud begitu, hanya saja.." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Hinata

"Hanya saja, apa! Naruto-kun, hanya saja apa? Kamu egois Naruto-kun, selalu saja melindungiku dan menanggung sendiri bahaya itu untukku, kamu egois Naruto-kun" teriak Hinata

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto

"Kalau boleh kamu tahu, setiap hari yang kujalani begitu hampa ketika aku kehilanganmu Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar kehilangan cahaya ketika kamu pergi waktu dulu, aku hampir saja membunuh diriku sendiri karena aku kamu malah menghilang, tapi kenyataan aku bahkan tak sanggup melakukan itu Naruto-kun, kamu tahu aku benar-benar menderita saat itu dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi" ucap parau Hinata

Hinata terus saja menangis dipangkuan Naruto, ia mencurahkan kembali emosinya yang tersegel oleh kehampaan itu, ya benar saja sejak kehilangan Naruto, hidupnya benar-benar kacau balau, dirinya bagaikan seseorang tak tahu dimana ia akan pulang, ia bagaikan kehilangan perahu arah ditengah badai. Hati kecilnya begitu menderita selama ini. Bahkan rasa sakit itu membuatnya dirinya tak bisa lagi meneteskan air mata.

Perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia sendiri tak tahu kalau harus bereaksi bagaimana, apakah ia harus senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata atau ia harus bersedih karena perkataan Hinata

"Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Hiikkss..Hikssss aku benar-benar menbencimu karena kamu pergi dariku Naruto-kun" cicit Hinata

"Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipi Hinata dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada Hinata

Hinata sendiri terdiam ketika Naruto melakukan hal itu padanya, karena pada saat ini Naruto begitu dalam menatapnya

"Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata.

Naruto pun kemudian mendekatkan keningnya pada kening milik Hinata dan dirinya kemudian berkata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"..."

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menderita selama ini, maaf karena telah membuat dirimu menangis setiap malam, maaf telah membuat dirimu terluka, maaf karena telah membuat dirimu merasa kehilangan, maaf karena aku sudah pergi darimu, maafkan aku Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata

"Mungkin hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku lontarkan padamu Hinata, aku memang tak akan bisa menggantikan semua itu, itu semua terjadi karena salahku Hinata, kalau kamu memang mau menjauhiku, aku sudah siap akan hal itu Hinata, karena pada dasarnya itu semua memang salahku, tapi aku mohon padamu untuk memaafkanku Hinata." Ucap Naruto

Naruto memang sudah siap akan hal itu, karena dirinya juga merasa bersalah, walau dirinya dijauhi olehnya dirinya sudah siap, akan tetapi bukannya Hinata menjauhinya, malah dirinya memberikan kejutan padanya.

 _ **CUUPPPP.**_

Naruto begitu terhenyak ketika ia dicium oleh Hinata, dirinya tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan melakukan hal itu padanya, ini bukan reaksi yang ia perkirakan.

Dapat ia rasakan bibir ranum itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu tanpa ada pemaksaan sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa detik Hinata melepaskan Ciumannya tersebut pada Naruto.

"Hinata. Mengapa kamu.."

Akan tetapi belum selesai menyelesaikan semuanya, ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Hinata menyentuh bibirnya,

"Ssstttt. Sudahlah Naruto-kun, walau aku memang berkata aku membencimu karena kamu meninggalkanku, akan tetapi itu belum seberapa besar dengan rasa ini, rasa cinta aku padamu Naruto-kun, karena rasa cintaku begitu besar padamu, mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Tapi. Hinata. Aku. Sudah.." ucap Naruto

" Sudah apa Naruto-kun, tenang saja, walau kamu melakukan hal itu, tapi itu semua sudah tergantikan dengan kehadiranmu kini, semua kurasakan selama ini lenyap ketika aku melihat dirimu masih hidup Naruto-kun, dan kalau boleh kamu tahu, aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu, lagi Naruto-kun, sungguh" jelas Hinata

"Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Asalkan aku masih bisa berjalan bersamamu, aku sangat bahagia dan rasa itu mengalahkan semua penderitaanku, sungguh itu yang kurasakan kini Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto kemudian memeluk kembali Hinata dengan erat, begitu erat seakan-akan dirinya tak ingin kehilangan ia kembali.

"Hinata, aku berjanji kalau aku akan terus ada disampingmu, bersamamu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku janji Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Umm. Aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu Naruto-kun, aku sangat senang sekali" ucap Hinata

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan ditengah Gurun pasir diwaktu sore hari tersebut. Kali ini kesempatan kedua telah Naruto dapatkan dan dirinya telah berjanji tak akan menyianyiakan hal itu.

Sedangkan tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ada siluet samar tengah mengawasi mereka semua, dia rupanya gadis bersurai pink sebahu dengan manik mata persis dengan rambut. Di wajahnya kini merekah senyum bahagia untuk mereka semua disana.

' _Syukurlah Naruto-kun, akhirnya kamu mendapat kesempatan itu, aku harap kamu akan bahagia disini, dan aku akan terus berjuang untuk kebahagianmu Naruto-kun, meski aku harus kehilangan keberadaanku di dunia ini'_ ucap batin sang gadis..

 **WUSHHH**

Setelah itu yang ia pun menghilang ditelan angin gurun yang begitu mengejukan, hanya dedaunan yang terbang yang tersisa dari keberadaanya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Disebuah Kastil kuno, ditempat yang tak diketahaui, kini ada seorang pria paruh baya tengah berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, dia menuju tempat dimana kliennya sudah menunggu disana, beberapa menit kemudian dia pun kemudian sampai menuju sebuah pintu besar, perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu untuk menghadap seseorang.

Rupanya diruangan itu ada salah seorang tengah menunggu dirinya untuk memberi sebuah laporan kepada dirinya tersebut.

"Ootsutsuki-sama, saya datang ketempat ini untuk memberikan sebuah laporan untuk anda." Ucap pria paruh baya tersebut.

"hmmm sepertinya ada yang menarik, jadi apa laporanmu kali ini." Ucap pemimpin tersebut.

"Saat ini Rokubi, sudah berhasil disegel oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Ootsutsuki-sama" ujarnya

"Jadi, memang sudah tersegel yah, hebat juga Aliansi Shinobi itu berhasil menyegel Bijuu ekor enam itu, aku kira mereka akan kewalahan, apa ini ulah si pemuda Uchiha itu?" tanya sang pemimpin

"Bukan Ootsutuski-sama, ini bukanlah perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah perbuatan seorang pemuda misterius serta 2 orang gadis muda, mereka semua berhasil mengkordinir penyegelan Rokubi dengan baik" ujarnya

"Ohh, lalu bagaimana bisa, seharusnya dia mempunyai salah satu kekuatan khusus, seperti Rinnegan, Fuinjutsu, atau Kekkei Genkai Mokuton untuk mengeyegel binatang liar itu" ujar sang pemimpin.

"Sepertinya Dia menggunakan kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan langsung dari Hagaromo, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang menggabungkan kemampuan Indra dan Ashura." Ujarnya

"Ohh menarik juga, rupanya ada juga Shinobi seperti dia." Ujar sang pemimpin.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya tuan, apa kita akan merebut kembali Rokubi dari tangan Aliansi?" tanya si pria baruh baya.

"Tidak usah Gengo, kita biarkan saja Rokubi dimiliki oleh mereka, lagi pula kita masih mempunyai 7 binatang liar yang masih kita simpan tentunya, tunggu saja aba-abaku untuk melepaskan para binatang liar itu ke elemental national" ujar sang pemimpin.

"Jika begitu perintah anda saya akan laksanakan Ootsutsuki-sama" ujar Gengo

"Lalu bagaimana kabar eksperimen kita, apa Woodman sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya Sang pemimpin.

"Menyoal Spirit buatan yang dibuat oleh Tuan Woodman tampaknya sudah memasuki tahap uji coba, mungkin persentasenya sekitar 97%" ujar Gengo

"Owh begitu rupanya, kalau begitu cepat segera beritahukan aku jika, percobaannya sudah selesai, Gengo" ujar pemimpin tersebut.

"Haii, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu, Ootsutsuki-sama" ujarnya

Gengo pun kemudian meninggalkan sang pemimpinnya itu sendirian diruang itu, setelah itu sang pemimpin hanya menerawang dengan pandangan datar melihat laporan yang diberikan oleh Gengo barusan.

"Hmmm, menarik sekali, rupanya reinkarnasi Ashura sudah kembali, tapi anehnya dia malah memiliki kekuatan Reinkarnasi Indra juga, sepertinya ini semakin menarik" ucapnya sambil melihat laporan yang ia terima tersebut.

"nah sekarang tinggal menyusun berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkanmu Ruler, tunggu saja aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu." ujarnya dengan datar.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 _ **Kerajaaan Rouran, Wilayah Otonomi Sunagakure.**_

Setelah keberhasilannya menyegel Rokubi, banyak pihak mulai berterima kasih pada Naruto kini, seperti Ratu Sara yang begitu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk tinggal beberapa hari di Istana Kerajaan sebagai balas budi kerena sudah menyelamatkan Negeri yang ia pimpin tersebut.

Dan kini Naruto hanya melihat keindahan Negeri Rouran yang terkenal akan 1000 menara yang indah dan menjulang tinggi menantang langit itu. Rasanya ia pernah berkunjung di Negeri ini, sehingga ia tak begitu asing dengan namanya Rouran.

Dirinya sendiri baru menyadari kalau Rouran yang ia kunjungi saat ini sama persis dengan saat ia berpergian ke masa lalu secara tak sengaja akibat tertelan energi Ryumyakuu. Saat itu dirinya sendiri tengah mengejar Ninja Borunan Mukade, dan malah terjebak di Negeri bernama Rouran. Bahkan ia ingat betul kalau wajah ratu Rouran saat ini. Memang persis seperti yang ia lihat waktu dulu saat ia terjebak di masa lalu.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya serasa De Javu, lagi-lagi kenangan masa lalu kini malah muncul di dimensi aneh ini. Begitu tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

' _Bahkan penampilan Negeri ini tetap sama, memang ini persis mirip Rouran yang pernah aku kunjungi dulu dimasa lalu. aku saja melihat hal ini sulit mempercayainya. Hah aku tak menyangka di dimensi ini Rouran masih ada dan utuh'_ pikir Naruto sambil menikmati sunset di sebuah Menara di dekat Istana Rouran.

' _Jika Rouran memang masih ada, lalu bagaimana dengan Uzushiogakure, apa Desa itu masih ada ya'_ pikir Naruto

Ditengah Naruto sedang menikmati Sunset di Kerajaan Rouran tiba-tiba munculah gadis muda bersurai merah maroon dengan manik mata violet. Dirinya sendiri tersenyum manis saat melihat sang pemuda pirang jabrik itu tengah melamun dan melihat-lihat pemandangan Rouran tersebut.

"Tengah memikirkan apa Naruto-kun" panggil Saraa

Mendengar panggilan Saraa didekatnya tersebut. Sorot safir nya itu kemudian menoleh menuju hadapan si gadis bermanik Violet itu.

"Ah tidak-tidak kok Saraa-sama, aku tidak sedang memikirkan hal apapun" ucap Naruto sambil menggarukan kepala belakangnya.

Saraa sendiri yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terlihat kesal karena dia itu masih saja berbicara formal padanya, padahal Saraa juga sudah mengenal Naruto saat dia ditugaskan untuk menangkap Mukade yang berkhianat padanya dahulu.

"Mou sudah ku bilang berkali-kali Naruto-kun, kalau kita sedang berdua panggil saja Saraa, jangan terlalu formal, aku tidak terlalu suka hal itu tahu!" seru Saraa

"Ahahahaha ya gomen.. aku melupakan.. soal itu Saraa-sam.. eh maksudku Saraa-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Hah baiklah aku mengerti.. untuk saat ini tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula saat ini kamukan baru pulih dari Amnesia mu bukan" tanya Saraa

"Ah ya.. begitulah.. " ujar Naruto

Mengapa Saraa berasumsi Naruto mengalami Amnesia, itu karena Naruto sendiri yang menceritakan padanya mengenai kejadian dirinya menghilang di medan perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 yang membuat dirinya terdampar di dimensi lain dan mengalami Amnesia. Padahal sejujurnya Naruto sendiri bingung harus berkata jujur, mengingat dirinya sendiri bukan berasal dari dimensi ini. Karena Spirit lah dia bisa berada disini.

Ya tahu akan kebenaran itu hanya, keluarganya, dan beberapa teman-teman nya saja, oleh karena itu ia terpaksa berbohong pada Saraa, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, dan beberapa anggota Aliansi Shinobi mengenai apa yang ia alami kali ini. Mengingat kalau dirinya berkata jujur tentu akan banyak menyakiti perasaan orang sudah berharap padanya. Oleh karena itu Naruto sendiri terpaksa melakukan hal itu.

"Nee.. Naruto-kun" panggil Saraa

"ya ada apa Saraa-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Mengenai itu, Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Naruto-kun, kamu sudah menyelamatkan Negeri yang aku pimpin ini sebanyak 2 kali, aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu Naruto-kun, oleh karena itu jika ada hal yang bisa membalas budi tersebut. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu Naruto-kun" ujar Saraa .

"Ah tidak perlu repot seperti itu Saraa-chan, aku melakukan semua itu dengan tulus kok, jadi jangan berpikir kalau kamu harus membalas budi padaku, lagipula itu semua sudah kewajiban ku sebagai seorang Shinobi" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah pada Saraa.

Wajah Saraa sendiri mulai memanas saat melihat senyum hangat milik Naruto, senyum itu membuat detak jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, dapat ia lihat sosok pemuda yang dihadapanya kini adalah sosok yang hangat dan begitu ceria. Pemuda yang selalu egois membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi orang lain, pemuda yang selalu serakah untuk melakukan kebaikan untuk orang lain, dan pemuda yang begitu keras kepala yang terus mementingkan keselamatan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Ya itulah Sosok Naruto yang dikenal Saraa, semenjak ia menyelamatkan negerinya dari cengkraman Ninja Buronan Mukade, dirinya sendiri mulai mengakui kalau dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada si pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut

Apalagi setelah sekian lama ia begitu merasa kehilangan Naruto akibat peristiwa dimedan perang tersebut. Sosoknya kini kembali muncul tepat dihari dimana ia kembali menyelamatkan Rouran dari bencana.

Saraa tahu betul kalau Naruto memang tidak berubah meskipun ia sempat mengalami Amnesia. Dan oleh karena itu semua perasaan yang Saraa pendam tentunya semakin bergejolak melihat Naruto menyelamatkan negerinya kembali.

" _ **Sudah kuduga memang kamu tak pernah berubah sedikit pun Naruto-kun"**_ ucap Saraa dengan nada pelan sekali sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto sendiri yang sedikit mendengar sedikit gumamam Saraa tadi mulai sedikit penasaran, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Saraa mengenai apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Are.. sepertinya kamu mengatakan sesuatu tadi Saraa-chan?" tanya Naruto

Sontak Saraa sendiri mulai salah tingkah ketika Naruto menanyakan gumamamnya barusan.

"Eh tidak, tidak kok, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok Naruto-kun" sanggah Saraa

"Hmm yang benar?" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan meragukan.

"Mou aku serius Naruto-kun, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok" ucap Saraa dengan nada pura-pura kesal

"Begitu yahh.. hmm ya sudah deh. mungkin salah dengar kali " ucap Naruto dengan nada cuek

' _Huh, syukurlah tadi ucapanku tak begitu terdengar, bisa malu kalau terdengar Naruto-kun'_ pikir Saraa

"Oh ya.. Naruto-kun.. apa kamu tidak makan malam dulu, sebentar lagi waktuya makan malam loh" ujar Saraa

"Ah tidak usah... kamu duluan saja Saraa-chan. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar " ujar Naruto

"Soukka, kalau itu mau Naruto-kun.. tapi.." ucap Saraa sambil mendekat dirinya pada Naruto dan

Kemudian

 _ **CUUPPPP.**_

Naruto begitu terhenyak ketika ia dicium oleh Saraa barusan, dirinya tak menyangka kalau Saraa akan melakukan hal itu padanya, dia tentu benar-benar terkejut.

Dapat ia rasakan bibir ranum itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu tanpa ada pemaksaan sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa detik Saraaa melepaskan Ciumannya tersebut pada Naruto.

"Saa...raa...-chan..., kenapa kamu malah menciumku!" ucap Naruto dengan nada kaget.

"Itu hadiah untukmu Naruto-kun, karena kamu sudah menyelamatkan aku dan juga Negeri yang aku cintai" ucap Saraa

"Tapi-tapi.. apa ini tak berlebihan.. mengingat kamu kan" ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan Naruto-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok melakukan hal itu" ujar Saraa

Naruto segera ingin membalas perkataan Saraa barusan akan tetapi ia sendiri tak sempat berkata karena ketika dirinya ingin berkata. Dirinya kembali dikejutkan oleh suara gelas jatuh..

Sontak hal itu membuat Naruto dan Saraa melihat kearah dalam menara tampak disana ada Tohka yang membawa makan malam untuk Naruto sedang dalam keadaan terperangah dan terkejut akibat perbuatan Saraa barusan kepada Naruto.

"Na...na...ru...to. kau! " pekik Tohka

"Ehhh tunggu dulu, ini bukan seperti kamu bayangkan Tohka" ucap Naruto seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan.

"Na..na.. . siapa perempuan sialan ini, kenap dia berani-beraninya menciummu!" pekik Tohka

"Tunggu Tohka.. aku bisa menjelaskan.." ucapan Naruto pun terpotong oleh Saraa

"Eh kenapa kau begitu terkejut, lagipula kamikan melakukan hal yang wajar sebagai sepasang kekasih. Benarkan Naruto-kun" ujar Saraa dengan nada genitnya.

"Apa!" pekik Tohka kemudian dirinya mendelik tajam pada Naruto

"Ehhh Saraa-chan, kenapa kau malah berkata aneh seperti itu, argg kamu membuat ini semakin runyamm." Ucap panik Naruto

Tohka sendiri terus mendelik tajam pada Naruto

"Tohka jangan percaya apa yang dikatakannya, itu semua bohong!" ujar Naruto dengan nada panik

Akan tetapi penjelasan Naruto tetap saja tidak membuat api cemburu yang membara dalam diri Tohka padam. diriya begitu memandang tajam sosok perempuan yang mencium Naruto dimata dia barusan.

Melihat reaksi Tohka sendiri membuat Saraa mulai menyeringai.. ia tahu kalau gadis itu sepertinya juga mempunyai perasaan dengan Naruto. oleh karena itu dengan perbuatan jahilnya dirinya pun mengapitkan lengan Naruto terhadapnya seakan-akan ia berpesan pada Tohka bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya.

Tohka sendiri mulai geram dengan tingkah manja Saraa, dia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan mulai mengapit lengan kanannya kehadapan tubuhnya tersebut. Bahkan Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan aset jumbo milik Tohka dan tak lupa dengan Saraa yang juga mengapit Naruto begitu erat.

' _Ku-Kuso, ak-aku tidak menyangka perkembangan Tohka sangat pesat, pa-padahal waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dadanya ti-tidak sebesar ini... Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto! Hentikan otak mesummu! Ta-tapi dada Sa-Saraa-chan tidak buruk juga... Huwaa! Hentikan Naruto! Sialan kau Ero-sennin, jalan mesummu mulai meracuni pikiranku!_ ' batin Naruto menggila dan nista tentunya.

"Grrrr...kisama! Lepaskan Naruto sekarang juga, dia itu bukan milikmu tahu!" ucap Tohka dengan nada meninggi. Sambil menarik Naruto kearah dirinya.

"Heh Aku tidak akan sudi menuruti apa katamu!. Memang kamu itu siapanya Naruto-kun, Lagipula aku sudah mengenal lama Naruto-kun dibanding kau" sergah Saraa

"Heh kau itu masih kalah denganku, masih mengenalnya saja sudah bangga!, Naruto saja bahkan sudah tinggal bersamaku dan sudah berbuat _**itu**_ denganku sejak lama!" ujar Tohka dengan bangga.

' _Apa yang baru saja kamu katakan Tohka!.'_ Pekik Naruto menjerit horor dalam hatinya.

Entah mengapa penuturan Tohka tadi membuat hati Saraa tertusuk bukan main akan tetapi dengan sekejap dia mengenyahkan pikiran nya tersebut kemudian tersenyum misterius.

Senyumannya itu bahkan mampu melelehkan hati para pemuda saat menatap senyumnya yang menawan itu, akan tetapi bagi Naruto kini senyum itu ibarat Shinigami yang tengah menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya menuju Neraka, Aura kematian begitu terpancar dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

Naruto sendiri takut melihat senyuman maut Saraa, kalau dipikir-pikir dirinya merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi

' _Gawat... sepertinya ini akan semakin buruk saja'_ pikir Naruto

"Nee.. Naruto-kun.." ujar Saraa dengan nada misterius

"Ah ya! " pekik Naruto dengan nada ketakutan

"Jadi kau sudah melakukan itu dengannya" ucap Saraa dengan nada nan datar.

"Tidak.. tidak kok.. aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan itu" bantah Naruto

Saraa sendiri tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto, dirinya sendiri mulai melemparkan senyum sinisme nya pada Tohka. Tohka sendiri semakin geram karena perkataannya tadi tidak diakui Naruto. akan tetapi dirinya sendiri tak kehabisan akal. Maka kemudian dia pun melakukan...

"Hikss.. Naruto!. kau mencoba mengelaknya. Padahal kan kitakan sudah sering melakukannya hikss" cicit Tohka sambil pura-pura menangis.

" Tohka! Jangan menangis disini.. nanti malah kedengaran orang lain!." Ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi tangisan pura-pura milik Tohka semakin terdengar keras suaranya dan itu membuat Naruto terpaksa mengalah padanya.

"Oke baiklah. Baiklah Tohka.. aku akui melakukan itu bersamamu meskipun aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan tangisan Tohka sambil mengusap surai malam miliknya tersebut

Mendengar penuturan Naruto sendiri, membuat Tohka layaknya bayi mendapat Kue. Ia pun kemudian berhenti menangis, dan tersenyum pada Naruto. kemudian ia pun juga tak lupa tersenyum sinis pada Saraaa

' _Lihat aku lebih selangkah maju darimu!'_ ucap Tohka dalam hati sambil tersenyum kemenangan pada Saraa.

"Grrrrrrrr" gumam geram Saraaa

Saraaa sendiri mulai geram melihat gestur yang ditujunkan Tohka padanya, dirinya sendiri mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya. rasanya dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut malam milik Tohka dan melemparnya dari atas menara tersebut.

Saraa pun mulai mencoba tenang dan memasang ekspresi angkuh layaknya seorang ratu kerajaan tersebut kepada Tohka.

"Heh!. Walaupun kau sudah melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto-kun, tetapi tetap saja aku akan membuat Naruto-kun menjadi raja di Negeriku" sergah Saraa sambil mengapit rapat Naruto dilengannya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, bukannya kau ini pemimpin di negeri ini?" ucap Tohka

"ya memang saat ini seperti itu, tapi saat aku menjadi istri Naruto-kun, maka Naruto-kun yang akan menjadi Raja Rouran nantinya, benarkan Naruto-kun" ucap Saraa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto

Dan itu tentu membuat Tohka semakin kesal.

"Oh hei-hei. Apa maksudmu Saraa-chan, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" ucap Naruto

"Tenang saja, Naruto selama masih ada aku, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis sialan ini menjadi istrimu, karena akulah yang akan menjadi Istrimu!" ucap Tohka penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Apapaaan maksudmu itu wanita jelata!, apa kamu tak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!" pekik Saraa

"Heh, kau pikir aku takut berhadapan dengan ratu manja sepertimu hah!" ucap Tohka

"Apa katamu! dasar rakyat jelata!" pekik Saraaa

"Heh, dari pada kamu Ratu Tomat manja sepertimu! Lebih buruk dibandingkan rakyat jelata yang kau caci ini!" sergah Tohka

Mendengar penuturan kedua gadis yang mengapit kedua lengannya kini, membuat Naruto sendiri ingin menepuk dahinya. Dia sendiri tak habis pikir kalau Saraa dan Tohka bertemu akan menjadi sepert ini.

' _Hah, kenapa mereka sekarang ini malah bersikap seperti aku dan Sasuke dulu'_ keluh Naruto

Dan sepertinya hingga matahari sunset berlalu kedua gadis yang mengapit Naruto kini masih saja sibuk dengan adu mulut tersebut.

Mungkin kali ini Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan si sahabat nanas tersebut bahwa perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 _ **Malam Hari**_

 _ **Ratatoskr Laboratory Center, Tenguu City.**_

Saat ini ditengah lorong ruangan salah satu pusat penelitian Ratatoskr, ada figur gadis muda yang memakai seragam militer merah menyala di bahunya terlihat jelas. rambutnya terikat 2 pita hitam besar. Dia memiliki perawakan yang kecil, mata bundar seperti biji ek, dan Chupa Chups di mulutnya. Rupanya dia adalah Itsuka Kotori adik dari Itsuka Shiori.

Dia sendiri tengah menyelidiki kejanggalan ia dapatkan, sejak beberapa hari lalu ia sendiri memutuskan melakukan penyeledikan bersama dengan salah satu spirit Yoshino. Melalui alat yang ia bawa sebelum ia bersama teman-teman berpindah dimensi, ia sendiri menemukan medan kekuatan spirit yang cukup besar di area gedung B pusat penelitian Ratatoskr.

Sejak saat itu ia terus saja menyelinap masuk kebeberapa ruangan, dengan menghack sistem keamanan milik Ratatoskr, ia berupaya mencoba masuk kedalam bagian pusat penelitian.

 _' jika memang benar disekitar sini ada kekuatan spirit, lokasinya pasti tidak jauh dari sini_ ' pikir Kotori.

Hologram yang ditunjukan alat milik Kotori tersebut terus menunjukkan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada dihadapan Kotori kini.

Dengan cekatan ia pun berupaya membobol seluruh sistem keamanan milik Ratatoskr. Dan hasilnya setelah membobol beberapa segmen pengaman. Akhirnya Kotori mulai melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Pintu pun mulai terbuka. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kotori melihat berbagai peralatan Perang disana.

"Ini bukankah meriam pemusnah uranium Dainsalf, kenapa Ratatoskr membuat benda semacam ini" gumam kaget Kotori

Bahkan belum usai keterjutan Kotori kini, ia semakin terkejut ketika ia melihat beberapa prototipe mirip Bandersnatch buatan DEM, dan juga beberapa senjata turbo beramunisikan peluru atom.

"Ini.. apa semua ini buatan Ratatoskr, mengapa benda-benda ini bisa dibuat oleh perusahaan ini" gumam Kotori

Ini merupakan salah satu keanehan, kenapa Ratatoskr yang merupakan sebuah lembaga riset ilmu pengetahuan dan riset tentang spirit mau merepotkan dirinya untuk membuat beberapa senjata pemusnah massal seperti ini. Bukan ini zaman ini adalah zaman kedamaian. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang membuat Ratatoskr membuat Alusista modern sebanyak ini

Apa yang mendasari mereka, motivasi apa yang mereka gunakan, lalu apa tujuan mereka, saat ini Kotori masih saja memikirkan hal itu. Sepertinya memang betul kalau ditempat ini ada beberapa kejanggalan .

Setelah ia melihat beberapa Alutsista modern yang bahan bakarnya bersumber dari Hidrogen dan Nuklir tersebut. Kotori semakin berjalan kedalam untuk mencari beberapa petunjuk. Dan saat itu ada 2 buah ruangan yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Pada akhirnya dia sendiri memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan pertama, saat ia melihat ruangan pertama ia sendiri dikejutkan dengan sebuah alat yang menurut sangat canggih baginya.

Alat itu tersimpan rapi didalam sebuah tabung hampa gravitasi dan diatur dengan suhu yang optimal.

Dengan rasa penasaran Kotori kemudian, berusaha membuka database yang menyimpan informasi tentang alat tersebut. Dengan usaha sedikit keras Kotori sendiri akhirnya berhasil mencuri data-data itu.

Ia pun akhirnya membuka data-data tersebut akibat rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi. Ia pun membaca informasi itu dengan detail melalui handband miliknya.

Di Hologram dapat terlihat jelas. Ada beberapa informasi yang didapatkan oleh Kotori

 _ **Gauntlet Ninja version 10.14949 versi Final dari prototipe Gauntlet Ninja version 1.1231 yang dikembangkan oleh Divisi IPTEK dan Alat Ninja Konoha, Gauntlet ini adalah senjata ninja modern paling mutakhir yang digunakan oleh para shinobi dan kunoichi dari berbagai kalangan didunia ini. Tidak hanya di Konoha saja, karena Perusahaan Ratatoskr Inc memasarkan produknya para pasar militer internasional. Semua negara yang militernya diberi lisensi oleh Dewan Keamanan Tetap Aliansi Shinobi yang digawangi oleh lima negara besar yaitu Konoha, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure. Negara yang memiliki lisensi berhak membeli gauntlet secara legal dari Perusahaan Ratatoskr Inc untuk ninja-ninjanya. Produk ini sudah dilempar kepasar sebanyak 105.000 ribu per unit dan dipasarkan memalui pihak militer 5 Desa Nnja Besar.**_

 _ **Bentuk gauntlet berupa sarung tangan mekanik yang membungkus tangan pengguna hingga siku. Senjata ini tidak seperti senjata ninja konvensional yang mampu melukai lawan dengan kontak langsung. Gauntlet Ninja version 10.14949 berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan ninjutsu. Ninjutsu macam apapun bisa dibuat karena didalam gauntlet sudah terinstal program digital yang mampu mengolah chakra menjadi sebuah ninjutsu hanya dengan memasukkan kode jutsu dan menekan tombol 'fire Hole'. Sumber chakranya berasal dari mini arc reacktor yang ditanam didalam gauntlet. Arc reactor menggunakan inti atom mineral radioaktif vibranium sebagai bahan bakarnya. Jadi dengan senjata ini, ninjutsu apapun sebanyak apapun tidak akan menguras chakra penggunanya sama sekali.**_

Kotori sendiri yang membaca informasi itu benar-benar terperangah. Melihat betapa canggih serta mengerikannya senjata ini. Ini bahkan sudah melebihi ekspetasi pengetahuan didunia terdahulu, dimensi ini benar-benar mengerikan pikir Kotori.

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan, sebenarnya untuk apa mereka membuat senjata seperti ini" gumam Kotori

Kotori kemudian menscroll kembali Halaman Hologram di Handband miliknya tersebut.

 _ **Selain itu pada Gauntlet Ninja Version 10.14949 ini dilengkapi beberapa fitur khusus, seperti Microchip dengan teknologi Brainwave entertaiment bertenaga rendah yang dapat memanipulasi gelombang otak.**_

 _ **Brainwave entertainment atau sinkronisasi gelombang otak, adalah suatu praktek yang bertujuan untuk menyebabkan gelombang frekuensi jatuh ke langkah dengan stimulus periodik yang memiliki frekuensi yang sesuai untuk otak yang dimaksudkan secara sengaja, Biasanya dilakukan dengan mendengarkan Binnaural beats (irama didalam brainwave) tertentu sesuai dengan mainset yang kita inginkan.**_

 _ **Dengan pengunaan teknologi Brainwave ini memungkin para Ninja awam yang tidak terlalu mahir dengan penggunaan Genjutsu dapat melakukan Genjutsu melalui prinsip kinerja Brainwave. Dapat dikatakan Gauntlet Ninja versi 10.14949 sudah bisa melakukan proses Genjutsu layaknya mata Sharingan milik salah satu Klan legendari Uciha. Ini dikarenakan kinerja Genjutsu Klan Uchiha sendiri memiliki kesamaan jenis dengan Brainwave oleh karena itu Gauntlet Ninja version 10.14949 ini dapat dikatakan sempurna karena bisa melakukan proses Genjutsu tanpa harus memiliki kemampuan genjutsu ataupun Dojutsu sekalipun.**_

 _ **Dan selain penggunaan teknologi Brainwave, Gauntlet Ninja version 10.14949 memiliki fitur pelindung seperti**_ _ **Microchip berisi program**_ _ **self-destruction**_ _ **. fungsinya sebagai pemicu peledakan diri Mini Arc Reaktor didalam gauntlet jika benda itu dirusak atau dibongkar secara paksa. Ada juga fitur tambahan lain berupa receiver atau penerima gelombang chakra untuk menerima sinyal yang dikirim dari detonator jarah jauh tanpa kabel.**_

Kotori benar-benar terperangah dan terkejut melihat beberapa fitur yang mengerikan dari Gauntlet Ninja version 10.14949

' _Jika gauntlet itu sudah digunakan oleh para shinobi dan ninja, maka Ratatoskr bisa saja membuat si pemakai tidak bisa melepasnya dengan sinyal intruksi yang dia kirim dari jauh. Sehingga sipengguna dapat dimanipulasi melalui program Brainwave, dan Ratatoskr juga bisa membuat alat itu meledak dan menghilangkan nyawa si pemakai bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya jika mereka mau hanya dengan dengan menekan satu tombol._ _Mini Arc Reaktor didalam setiap alat itu, diisi dengan bahan radioaktif vibranium. Walaupun jumlahnya sangat sedikit tapi mampu membuat ledakan besar dengan radius hingga 500 meter. Karena Ratatoskr juga adalah perusahaan telekomunikasi yang mempunyai banyak tower stasiun relay transmitter pemancar gelombang chakra, mereka bisa mengendalikan gauntlet sekaligus._ _Menurut data yang kudapat mengenai Guantlet ini._ _Lebih dari seratus ribu gauntlet telah di lempar kepasar, dan puluhan ribu ninja sudah menggunakannya. Ini ancaman yang sungguh nyata bagi semua ninja di dunia. Satu desa ninja pun bisa ia ledakkan dengan mudah kalau didalam desa itu berkumpul setidaknya minimal 100 ninja yang memakai gauntlet_ _'_ pikir Kotori

Kotori kali ini benar-benar terkejut melihat fakta yang ia dapat kali ini, bagaimana tidak ia terkejut, karena selama ini Ratatoskr yang ia kenal hanyalah sebuah perusahaan riset Teknologi. Dan dirinya tak berpenah berpikir kalau Ratatoskr akan membuat senjata pemusnah massal seperti ini.

Sial pikir Kotori, dirinya sudah menduga kalau Woodman sudah bermain dibelakang ini, dirinya memang sudah curiga saat Woodman meminta pihak Aliansi Shinobi untuk mengusulkan peningkatan Dana pengembangan Alusista diwaktu pertemuan 5 kage kemarin. Memang dia sedang mengembangkan hal itu, tetapi bagaikan dua buah sisi pisau belati. Senjata itu bahkan dapat mengendalikan dan menghancurkan Dunia Ninja, jika ia mau..

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang mendasari Woodman di dimensi ini melakukan hal itu. Ini berbeda dengan dimensi dimana ia tinggal. Dimana perusahaan DEM lah yang menjadi rintangan berbahaya bagi penyelamatan eksistensi spirit. Tapi di dimensi ini. Justru Ratatoskr lah yang mulai bermain mata dengan namanya kedamaian.

Memikirkan hal itu mebuat kepala Kotori sendiri terasa pusing

"Sebaiknya aku harus terus melanjutkan penyelidikan, masih ada 1 buah ruangan lagi, jika aku mendapatkan data yang kredibel, aku bisa menarik beberapa fakta yang kudapat untuk mencapai sebuah kesimpulan" gumam Kotori

Kotori kemudian bergegas menuju sebuah ruangan di depannya. Ia pun kembali berusaha menjebol beberapa sistem keamanan milik Ratatoskr.

Setelah berhasil menjebol sistem keamanan ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba asap putih pun mengepul disana. Menutupi pandang Kotori mencoba masuk. Saat itu juga ia pun mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejut nya ketika ia melihat.

Sosok Anak kecil perempuan bersurai seperti merah muda sakura. Tengah terpenjam dan tertidur pulas disebuah tabung yang berisikan air tersebut.

Mata nya dapat melihat jelas sosok itu seperti anak manusia pada umumnya hanya saja ia merasakan kejanggalan dengan anak tersebut ketika Handband miliknya dapat merasakan kekuatan Spirit yang begitu pekat darinya.

"Jangan-jangan ini..." gumam Kotori

Dia berkata dengan bergetar. Dia dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Kotori benar-benar bergetar saat melihat sosok yang berada didalam tabung inkubasi tersebut. Kotori sendiri berasumsi bahwa Spirit itu adalah Spirit yang selama ini ia cari, tapi mengapa frekuensinya tidak begitu mirip dengan si Spirit yang membuat ia dan kawan-kawannya terdampar disini.

Dari pada ia mati penasaran dengan sosoknya dihadapan itu, ia pun mencoba membuka data base yang ada dibeberapa perangkat super computer yang berada disekitar tabung tesebut.

Dengan cekatan Kotori berupaya mengambil beberapa informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Supercomputer dengan core 16 tersebut.

Setelah selesai ia mengambil salinan data mengenai spirit itu, Kotori kemudian membuka file salinan tersebut di Handband miliknya.

Dihalaman Hologram. Beberapa informasi pun muncul

 _ **Subjek 17 : Rio**_

 _ **Usia : 2 tahun**_

 _ **Penampilan fisik : gadis berusia 7 tahun**_

 _ **Bobot : 25 kg**_

 _ **Tinggi badan : 120 cm**_

 _ **Ini merupakan hasil dari Project Arterisk yang dikembangkan oleh Otsu Inc dan Ratatoskr Inc. Anak gadis kecil ini merupakan hasil dari rekayasa super genetika yang dikembangkan pihak peneliti Otsu Inc dan Ratotsokr Inc, sumber sel rekayasa berasal dari sebuah eksistensi superdashyat bernama Ruler.**_

 _ **Ruler adalah Spirit yang menguasai Angel mahakuasa bernama Eden. Eden adalah sebuah kehendak dari Kami-sama yang diturunkan melalui Spirit tersebut. Melalui Arterisk Project pihak Otsu Inc dan Ratatoskr Inc berupaya untuk membuat sebuah eksistensi buatan melalui rekayasa super genetika yang berdasarkan prinsip ilmu biolgi dan pengetahuan.**_

 _ **Arterisk Project sudah memakan 17 sampel sel yang kemudian dikembangkan dalam beberapa wadah. Dari 17 sampel yang dikembangkan, hanya sampel ke 17 yang berhasil bertahan hidup dan terus tumbuh sejak 2 tahun terakhir.**_

 _ **Pertumbuhannya bahkan dikatakan sangat luar biasa mengingat ia tumbuh lebih cepat daripada manusia umumnya. Jika manusia biasa saat fisik 2 tahun hanya seperti balita. Maka subjek 17 mengalami pertumbuhan fisik layaknya anak 7 tahun meskipun umurnya baru menginjak 2 tahun.**_

 _ **Fenomena ini benar-benar sangat langka mengingat rekayasa genetika ini berasal dari sumber yang sangat kuat. Mungkin rekayasa genetika ini tak akan berhasil jika pihak Otsu Inc dan Ratatoskr Inc tidak mendapatkan sampel sel dari pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _ **Berkat perkawinan sel antara pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan sang Ruler. Maka dapat dihasilkan sebuah subjek spirit buatan ini. Selain itu sumber sel ini memang sudah di izinkan oleh pihak Konoha, karena Konoha sendiri lah yang memberikan sampel tersebut pada Otsu Inc dan Ratatoskr Inc. Karena itu Arterisk Project sendiri sudah dilegalkan oleh pihak dewan tetua Konoha yang diatas namakan Danzo Shimura.**_

 _ **Akan tetapi tetap saja pihak Konoha tidak dapat mengklaim subjek 17 jika mengalami keberhasilan, karena menurut MOU yang ditanda tangani oleh Konoha. Konoha hanya mendapatkan bantuan Alutsista Modern jika proyek ini berhasil. Selebihnya subjek 17 secara hukum hanya akan milik Ratatoskr Inc dan Otsu Inc.**_

 _ **Dan saat ini subjek 17 sudah berhasil melewati tes Uji coba motorik dan sensorik, dan dapat dipastikan setelah lulus uji coba subjek 17 akan dibebaskan dan dijadikan senjata untuk merebut Ruler**_

"Jadi dia adalah Spirit buatan Ratatoskr Inc bersama Otsu Inc yang dibuat berdasarkan dari sel genetik Ruler dan Naruto, maka secara tak langsung Spirit itu adalah anak Naruto dengan Ruler!" pekik Kotori dengan nada kaget

"Tepat sekali Ojou-chan.. dia adalah Spirit buatan yang kami buat" ujar suara paruh baya tersebut.

Kotori sendiri kaget dan bergetar mendengar suara lantang tersebut. Saat ia membalikan badanya dibelakang. Tepat di balik pintu ruangan tersebut terdapat sosok ia begitu kenal.

Dia adalah **_Edwin Baldwin Woodman_** dan dia tidak sendirian disana.

Ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna biru dan putih sedang menatap datar Kotori

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 17 is done, oke setelah sekian lama vakum akhirnya bisa update juga. Hahaha maaf menunggu lama soal nya inspirasi Author agak mandek jadinya malah 4 bulan gak update**_

 _ **Oke kita sudahi saja acara curhatnya, langsung saja ketopik, mengenai Chapter 17 Chapter 17 mulai menceritakan lanjutan pertempuran Naruto Vs Saiken, selain itu ada beberapa interkasi NaruHina, NaruTohka dan juga NaruSaraa dan terakhir Sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan bahwa Ratatoskr kini sedang mengembangkan beberapa Alutsista pembunuh massal. seperti Gauntlet Ninja versi 10.14949, kebetulan juga inspirasi Gauntlet ini berasal dari fic milik Author S Hitam, mengapa begitu, karena saya sendiri begitu kagum dengan ide Gauntlet Ninja karangan si Hitama-dono, jadi sebagian idenya berasal dari itu. Dan juga Spirit buatan bernama Rio, lalu bagaimana keputusan Naruto? Apa ia bisa melalui masalah tersebut atau membuat keputusan lain, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini jika anda penasaran, maaf mungkin banyak typo. dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


End file.
